Final Destination Revelations
by BTolson23
Summary: Dorothy Louella, blind but passionate, is thrust into a world she had no reason to expect. With her close friend David with her, Dorothy has to somehow figure out what her 'vision' meant. And lurking in the shadows, suspicious figures walk... This time, there will be a solution, there will be an answer to who Death is, and what he wants with the survivors. Is he good? Or bad?
1. Facts, Info, and Characters

**Hey guys and gals and possible others. I wanted to post the confirmed character list for Final Destination, as well as give you a few 'Facts' about the story that confirm and disconfirming certain things. **

**As you should know by the preview I gave at the end of The Saviour, the visionary is of course blind. I am planning to start posting hopefully next week sometime, so we'll see how that goes. **

**First off, the character list – with brief explanations to wet your appetite. **

**Dorothy Louella (Visionary) – A Mosaic Masterpiece**

Soft, generous, polite and pure, Dorothy is the perfect girl. However, she has been blind from birth. While she accepts this condition and has learnt to live with it, even be happy with it, Dorothy is soon thrust into a whole new world of something she has never experienced before in her life.

**David Trayce – (This is my only main character in Revelations) **

Having met Dorothy through music, David and Dorothy grew close. David became Dorothy's official carer, and is protective to the point of bursting out in anger and violence if anyone insults her. Will his protection become a weight too heavy to lift?

**Jeremy Edwards – A Mosaic Masterpiece**

A loving young man, innocent and willing to do anything for his girlfriend, Chloe, would Jeremy even lay down his life for her?

**Chloe Marvin – A Mosaic Masterpiece**

To be a Hollywood Starlet, Chloe will go through anything and anyone to achieve her dreams. Is Jeremy just 'Another Man' or is he the real thing to her?

**Riley Garcia – angie2282**

Intense and eager to please, Riley supports his family and will go to any length to provide for them.

**Becca Matthews – angie2282 **

Having hit Rock Bottom, Becca has been abandoned at every point in her life. Her job, her family and her friends have all been taken from her, and she fears she will never recover.

**Jennifer Storic – LocalTalent53**

Sometimes you need to step on people to work your way up, and Jennifer is such a person. Will she step on people to survive in a life and death situation?

**Jason Stark – LocalTalent53**

While kind and patient, Jason's been torn asunder by a terrible drinking problem. He has only gotten to where he is due to his best friend Jennifer.

**Tyrone McRoux – A Mosaic Masterpiece**

"If God is real, why doesn't he answer my questions?" Raised on religion in an orphanage, Tyrone's only wish is to discover what happened to his parents. Will he discover the answers he seeks or go out in ignorance?

**Lukas Solveig – Michelle Maria Salvatore **

Having lived a tough life strewn with death, racism, and the challenges of life, all Lukas wants is to create a new life for himself.

**Jay Blackstock – Patts9009**

Jay has always had high ambitions, such as his wish to see leaders of various countries. However, being shy and timid, Jay's dreams are only dreams at this point. Will the support of Josie drive him to flourish?

**Josie Graham - Patts9009**

Josie is truly the voice of Jay, speaking out for him. Protective and sparky, Josie will protect Jay through thick and thin.

**Joshua Valentine – Meowth's Toon Dragon**

A bright smile and great sense of humour hide Joshua's dark past. Having lost his father in the infamous bridge collapse and his mother being missing, Joshua has searched for many answers and is the best source of information that the survivors can get.

**Facts: **

**William Bludworth will not appear, nor will any Bludworth or relation.**

**No McKinley's will appear. **

**Final Destination – Revelations is a Stand-Alone fanfic**

**It will be based in the common universe (with the five movie accidents)**

**One last thing to grind your teeth into:-**

**The "Accident" will be some kind of "Natural Disaster", which is obviously orchestrated by Death. **


	2. A Peaceful Morning

**A/N: Hey Guys 'n' Gals. I am really excited to get Final Destination – Revelations up and going. My plans indicate that this will be a unique and hopefully dramatic story.**

**Thanks to LocalTalent53, Michelle Maria Salvatore, Cenobia100 and A Mosaic Masterpiece for your preliminary reviews!**

**Lastly, I have had to make a change to location for various reasons. What was once England will now be Baltimore (The state in America obviously). I did this because I've changed the accident to something else. I've changed the tickets to England to various things that your characters would have.**

**With that, let us finally start the journey that is Final Destination – Revelations!**

Central Park was quiet, with the faint sound of birdsong in the branches. The grass rustled in tune with the trees, leaves occasionally spinning to the floor, whistling as they fell. Facing out over the lake, Dorothy Louella could only imagine how the lake would look if the breezy wind and sun on her face were any indication. Combining the seemingly rural park with the sounds of civilization beyond the breach of trees, Dorothy just couldn't help but sigh. "It's a beautiful morning."

David Trayce squeezed back. "Agreed. It's not often you find such a peaceful place here."

"Anywhere can be peaceful. It just depends on what you define as peaceful." Dorothy replied, coming to a stop as she heard the panting of a dog. Bending down, the dog jumped into Dorothy's hands, licking her face. Laughing, Dorothy scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Good morning." Dorothy greeted the dog-walker.

"Come on, Max. Come on." A voice grunted, ignoring Dorothy and pulling the dog away. Dorothy sighed, before getting to her feet.

"I may have just lost my good mood. Let us go back."

"Of course." David squeezed the affirmative and turned around. "By the way, did you accept that offer?"

"Which one?"

"That piano teacher, the one in Baltimore."

"Oh, the one who offered for me to teach his son? I think I will accept. It will be a new experience for me. I have never been out of New York, after all."

"How are you going to pay for the travel? I know you don't get much from being a music teacher. Planes are expensive, I can-"

Dorothy smiled. "Do not worry. For one, it is actually a coach trip to Baltimore, not a plane, and the client is paying for us, trip and all. We will be staying in a hotel payed by him as well."

"Both of us?" David sounded surprised. "For me as well?"

"Of course. You are my guide-man."

"What's that, one step above a guide-dog?" David laughed. "Woof-woof." David leaned down and licked Dorothy's cheek.

"Oh, stop you," Dorothy playfully slapped David away. "So, what is this I hear about you and Rose going to dinner today?"

"Oh, I..."

"Your cheeks are growing hot," Dorothy murmured, placing her hand against David's cheek. "Is she the girl you want?"

"Sometimes you're just like my mother."

"I do care for you."

David chuckled. "I guess. Yeah, I think she's the girl for me, you know? She has an average look, but you certainly know I don't worry too much about looks. She tells great jokes, and is generally just a great conversationalist."

"What does she look like?" Dorothy asked casually, climbing up some steps which lead out of the park.

"Look like? I-"

"Do not worry about me, David." Dorothy said quietly. "I like to see who I might be talking to in a later date in my mind."

"Of course. She has the smoothest skin I've ever seen, and slightly messy black hair. A bit on the chubby side, but I like a bit of meat on girl's bones." David's voice was filled with adoration. "And the second-most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"Second?" Dorothy asked, puzzled.

"Well, your eyes are much better than hers." David let out another short laugh.

"You do know how to compliment a lady. I am sure Rose will be perfect for you." Dorothy covered her mouth as she laughed. "Although I am sure you prefer colour in someone's eyes."

"Grey is a colour." David shrugged, slightly hitting Dorothy's shoulder. He leant down, and by the faint breath on her face Dorothy could tell he was in front of her, looking into her eyes. "In fact, I'd say they have a slight blue to them."

"Are you sure that your eyes are not reflecting into mine?"

"Other than the fact my eyes are green-"

"Oh," Dorothy frowned, looking down. "Sorry, I-"

"Ssh, don't worry. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever told you my eye colour. Nah, they're green."

"Dark or light?" Dorothy asked as she came to a stop besides the traffic lights, pressing the button for the crossing.

"Dark."

"Dark as in moss or dark like an emerald?"

"Uh... moss, maybe? I can't say I've looked too deeply into my own eyes."

"You should. They say the eyes are the gateway into the soul." Hearing the faint _ping_ of the colours of the traffic lights changing, Dorothy crossed the road.

David was silent, thinking. Dorothy smiled to herself as she counted the steps until turning to the right and going through the door. She loved living near Central Park, since she could go out and walk anytime with ease. The carpet rustled under her feet as she raised a hand to the receptionist. "Hi Izzy."

"Hey there Dorothy." Came the young, almost 19 year old voice. "How was the walk?"

"I think today was a great morning."

"That's good. By the way, you got a message from one 'Marcus Kite.' He says that he's ordered your tickets for the trip to Baltimore. Apparently the coach is leaving two in the afternoon on Tuesday."

"So that gives us three days to get ready. That's more than enough time then." David commented.

"Thanks, Izzy. Oh, can you leave a message for Hillary that I can give little Tommy one more lesson."

"Yep. Tommy will be out of school in a few hours besides."

"Thank you." Dorothy nodded towards Izzy before climbing up the stairs. After six flights of stairs, David groaned.

"I forget, why don't you take the elevator? I mean, you are on the top floor, and you're less likely to trip over something."

"Elevators are death traps. If I want to lose my head, I would just go to the executioners." Dorothy patted David on the back. "Only another five to go."

Once the aforementioned five flights had passed, Dorothy took the steps she had taken so many times in her life and opened the familiar door, putting her coat on the stand to the right of the doorway and making her way to the kettle. "Do you want some coffee, or perhaps some tea?"

"I don't suppose you got any orange juice or apple juice or something." David asked, placing his own coat on the stand. "Caffeine completely screws up my system."

"I got orange juice, but it has the 'bits' in it. Do you mind?"

"That's fine. I don't like the pure stuff anyway." David turned to see a grand piano in the corner of the room, gleaming and looking as good as new. "You've got that piano then. How did you manage to get that up here?"

"A lot of complications." Dorothy said, coming in and handing a glass of orange juice to David. "Thankfully Harry from down a floor is a lorry driver, and he helped bring it up in pieces and helped me put it together."

"Oh, Harry the Ape." David took a sip of the juice.

"Do not call him that." Dorothy slapped David's arm lightly.

"I'm sorry." David shrugged with a sheepish grin. "When a man's arm practically reaches his knees-" David trailed off, placing the glass on the table. It suddenly cracked and shattered in his hand, glass and orange juice bursting over the table, the floor and his hand. "Oh Christ on a-"

"Do not worry," Dorothy smiled as she got up. "I have hundreds of the glasses."

"I wasn't even holding it that hard." David muttered as Dorothy fetched something to dry the orange juice up. He bent down, sweeping the glass into his hand carefully. Even so, a small sliver cut into his thumb. "Gah, bastard!"

"Are you okay?" Dorothy called worriedly.

"Fine. A little cut. I think your glass wants to kill me." David chuckled, getting the last of the glass and depositing it into a recycling bin next to the door. David turned around to see Dorothy kneeling down. "No, no, let me. I made the mess after all."

Dorothy nodded her thanks, allowing David to take the rough tea towel from her hands. The sound of tires squealing drew her attention over the window.

"What's up?" David asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I was just reacting to those tires, do not worry. I tend to do that a lot with sudden noises."

"Tires?" David questioned.

"Did you not hear it?"

"I must've not been paying attention." David replied when there was a vibration in his pocket. David pulled out his phone to see a text message from Rose. Reading it, he clicking his tongue happily.

"Is that Rose?" Dorothy said lightly.

"Funnily enough, it is. She's asking me to go to lunch with her at twelve." David realised what he was saying. "Oh, I, sorry I can't sta-"

"It is fine. It is much better for you to get some romance in your life." Dorothy laughed lightly again, pushing David towards the door. "Come back after and tell me all about it."

"I will!" David said eagerly, grabbing his coat and closing the door behind him.

Smiling to herself, Dorothy stepped over to the curtains and opened them. She frowned as she heard a faint 'pitter-patter'. "Oh, rain..." Dorothy murmured. "I hope it will not be going on for long, David's date will be ruined."


	3. A Gift for a Loved One

_**A/N: Thanks to Michelle Maria Salvatore, LocalTalent53 and A Mosaic Masterpiece for your reviews! I just wanted to let you know which chapters will introduce your characters so you know when to look forward to them. **_

_**Chapter 4 – Riley & Becca**_

_**Chapter 5 – Jennifer & Jason**_

_**Chapter 6 – Tyrone & Lukas **_

_**Chapter 7 – Jay & Josie **_

_**Joshua will be introduced at a later time. Anywho, read on for the introductions of Chloe and Jeremy! **_

"My date is going to be ruined..." Chloe Marvin muttered to herself, irritated as she stared at the rain. It had been steadily increasing in volume all morning. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, Chloe walked over to a wall-mirror, looking at her figure. Flowing blonde hair ran down her shoulders to the top of the back. Blue eyes scrutinized her ever precise body. "Stomach, check. Breasts, check. Face..." Chloe placed a hand on her cheek, admiring her smooth skin. "Double check." Giving a twirl, Chloe just had to admire the way her blue dress swished at her heels, with the faint clinking of her golden necklace making a perfect tune. The dress was tight in all the right places and loose where it needed to be loose. "I look perfect." Smiling with perfect white teeth, Chloe turned around just in time for her boyfriend to enter to room. "How do I look?"

Jeremy Edwards jumped slightly, hiding something behind his back. He took a long look at Chloe before smiling timidly. "You look perfect, as always."

"Of course I do." Chloe said, before clicking her fingers. "Get me a glass of water."

"Yes, all right." Jeremy nodded his head, going into the kitchen.

Chloe rolled her eyes, just as her phone rang. Pulling it from a table next to the mirror, Chloe answered it. "Hey hey, Chloe here."

"_Hi, Chloe, it's Jack._"

"Hey Jack." Chloe purred quietly, covering her mouth with her free hand. "How's my little darling?"

"_Uh... yeah. Look. You are a beautiful girl and all... but I don't think I want to go on this date tonight. So... yeah. I figured I'd better tell you so you don't embarrass yourself sitting in a restaurant by yourself." _

"You're breaking up with me?" Chloe hissed, venom in her voice.

"Technically, we weren't going out, we were-"

"Technically, you can shove your manhood where the sun doesn't shine." Chloe said through closed teeth. "I hope you enjoy yourself thinking about the perfect girl you let go." Hanging up, Chloe threw the phone at the wall in fury, where it burst into pieces. Letting out a frustrated yell, Chloe closed her eyes, trying to calm her temper.

"Are you okay, Chloe?"

"Fine." Chloe spat, opening her eyes to see Jeremy. "I'm going out to my friends now. Clean that up." Chloe pointed to the phone and pushed past Jeremy, knocking the glass of water onto the glossy wooden floor, sending shards of glass bursting outwards. "And clean that up as well, klutz." Grabbing her thin coat and umbrella, Chloe swept out of the house into the rainy afternoon.

Smiling, Jeremy watched the girl he loved with adoring eyes. He carefully walked over the glass towards the phone, picking it up and placing the battery and cover back on. Looking into the screen, a crack spread straight over his reflection. Placing the phone back on the table, Jeremy turned towards the glass but caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Doubling back, he took a good look at himself. Under his t-shirt and jeans was a scrawny figure, standing small for his age of eighteen. His face was uneven, with a slightly crooked nose and one ear marginally bigger than the other. The only thing which seemed symmetrical was his unnaturally big brown eyes, staring out from under a fringe of brown hair.

"I am so lucky to have Chloe..." Jeremy said to himself out loud. "No other girl would look at me... I love her so much..." Jeremy's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no, I forgot!" Without a second to spare, Jeremy shot out of the door, going after Chloe.

**XXX**

"Christ Abby, I do not love him." Chloe half-shouted over the rain, one hand to her ear and the other holding an umbrella. Chloe pulled away the second phone she owned at Abby's reply, before putting it back to her ear. "No need to shout my head off. I mean seriously, come on." Rolling her eyes at Abby's reaction, Chloe came to a stop at a set of traffic lights. "Why would I break up with him? No, no, it's special circumstances." Chloe crossed the road, before suddenly stopped and jumping backwards, a puddle sending water into the back of her dress. Chloe shoved her middle finger at the driver of a Ford, who shouted insults back. "Who was that? Just some fuckin' asshole who doesn't know the right of way!" Chloe raised her voice deliberately as she walked across the road, glaring daggers at the driver. "Look, anyway, just because you don't have a love life, doesn't mean you have to break up mine." Hanging up for the second time in ten minutes, Chloe heard the screech of brakes and a splashing sound.

Turning around, Chloe spotted the driver getting out of his car, shouting at a figure on the floor.

"You fuckin' kid, what is it with you guys these days! I'm trying to drive! Now get the hell outta my way!"

"I'm fine, fine, I'm fine." Standing up from the wet floor, sopping wet and covered in mud, Jeremy shivered and shrugged at the Driver. "I think my leg hit your car but it isn't dented. I-I-I can give you payment if-"

"I don't need money off the likes of you. Just get off of the damn road!" the driver cursed all the way back to his car, as Jeremy rushed over the road to Chloe.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Chloe exclaimed, rubbing mud off Jeremy's cheeks.

"I-I forgot back at the house." Jeremy stuttered, wiping his hands on his jeans and reaching into his pockets. "I... I-I wanted to show my a-appreciation for everything you done... and celebrate our third anniversary as-as a co-ouple."

"Where you going with this?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows as she drew the umbrella closer to her head, causing a gush of water to splash over Jeremy.

Jeremy paid no heed to the water other than a shiver, and brought out two thankfully dry tickets. "I saved up a-and I-I got tickets to a special performance of-of Chicago out in Baltimore on Tuesday. We missed it here since it was last week, but I knew it would be in Baltimore and I-I wanted you to go... I know it's your favourite musical..." Jeremy smiled brightly as he handed a ticket to Chloe.

Chloe snatched it from his hand, placing it in her purse. Taking a breath, she turned on her heel. "We'll talk properly when I get back. I'm already running late." Chloe took off, leaving Jeremy smiling widely at her figure as she walked off.

**XXX**

"I don't believe that..." Chloe practically screamed in frustration as she sat in the O'Donnell Bar. She was sitting around a table along with a group of girls. They were of varying colours, make-up and opinions but still somehow meshed together.

"It's not like, you know, he knows that you're dating Chris that day." One of the girls shrugged.

"But he should ask me before going out and wasting his money!" Chloe gulped down a glass of her drink and slamming it on the table. "He's a damn idiot."

"But... he did spend his money, y'know." Pointed out one of the girls. "It was a surprise..."

"What do you suggest? I go up to Chris and just cancel the date? I'm not that kind of person."

"Even so, you got to give Jeremy a break. After all, he is kinda cute."

Practically spitting out her drink, Chloe gave her friend an incredulous look. "Cute? Yeah, right, and I'm a fucking whore."

"Come on, do it for him."

"No."

"Go on."

"No."

"Tell you what." One of the girls finally said, motioning to all of them. "We'll set up a blind date for when you get back. Five hot guys – including Chris – and one night alone in a motel. They'd be literally blind – blindfolded – and then you choose the best guy."

"Hmm... you definitely know how to interest me..."

"So..."

"Geez, fine, I'll go on the stupid trip. Christ. Now buy me another drink."


	4. Bad Days & Birthdays

**A/N:- Thanks to Michelle Maria Salvatore, LocalTalent53, and A Mosaic Masterpiece for your reviews! I actually enjoyed writing this one, and I wonder who will support which characters as I reveal them. Read on for Riley and Becca!**

The revs of a motorcycle could barely be heard over the rain, which had increased in both quantity and heaviness. A key in the lock, and the revs died down. Clad in leather, Riley Garcia pulled his black helmet off, placing it on his bike's handles. Climbing off, he covered the bike with a cover and strode towards a large, square, rather boring building made of grey brick and dull windows.

Unzipping his jacket as he walked, Riley ducked under the low-hanging cover lining the wall and leant back first against the brick. Pulling a packet of cigarettes from his jacket, Riley wrestled with a lighter until finally lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. Closing his eyes, Riley threw the cigarette down to the floor and stepped on it, before turning and pushing through the doors.

"Hey, Hisp, Boss is waiting for you in the office," was the only greeting Riley got as he walked into the reception.

Rolling his eyes, Riley nodded and quickly climbed the stairs and pushed into a slightly larger door with: H.D. Inckleman embedded in pseudo-gold plating. Inckleman was sitting in his desk, hands planted on the wood and staring deep into Riley straight away.

"You wanted to see me. It is my day o-"

"I don't give a flying Johnson that it's your day off Garcia." Inckleman snapped, cutting Riley straight off. "I called you in to make one thing," Inckleman put up a finger to emphasize the point. ",one thing clear, Garcia. You do not put your hands on my employees. I had to drive Frederick to the hospital myself! What in the hell were you thinking!"

"What I was thinking, sir," Riley started with a sigh. "Is what a... unacceptable attitude he has to me. Look, I admit, I was out of line. I shouldn't have hit him. But I can only put up with being abused by-."

"Wow. I really do not care what you think my employees are saying to you. I am putting you on a warning right now Garcia. The next time you even put a toe over the line, I will fire you."

"Sir,"

"Is that clear?"

Riley bit his tongue. "Yes, sir."

"Now get outta here."

Riley shook his head and pushed his way out of the room. On the way out a sudden blast of water burst over his head, down his collar and into his jacket. Looking up, Riley spotted one of his workmates giving a mocking wave with a bucket in hand. Riley stared for a second, before taking a deep breath and continuing on. It was raining anyway, so a bit of wet wouldn't matter.

Catching sight of his bike, Riley had to resist the urge to curse. Someone had taken the cover off, and his helmet and bike were drenched. Riley climbed on, pulled on his helmet while trying ignore the soggy interior someone had the bright idea to make wet. Completely soaked, Riley turned the ignition and drove off trying to ignore the situation.

It was long until his bike spluttered and started to slow. Clenching his teeth, Riley steered to the side of the road and stopped. Visible black smoke was rising from his bike.

"Damn..." Riley said through gritted teeth. Taking off his helmet he placed it back on the seat and reached into his jacket, pulling out a mobile phone. Dialling a quick number, he held to his ear. "Hey. Yeah, can you pick me up? The bike's practically spewing steam. Yeah, I know you're at work, but I really don't want to pay however much to get a tow. You will? Thanks sis, I owe you. Love you." Riley hung up with a sigh, before sitting down on the floor, back against the bike. He looked up at the sky, allowing rain to pelt across his face and hair. "Almost works as therapy." Riley muttered as he continued to stare into the sky.

Lightning flared across the sky, lighting it up so the black clouds looked almost ethereal. A few seconds later, a rumble of thunder rippled across the sky. Riley let out a brief groan. "Gonna be a hell of a storm..."

**XXX**

Knees tucked into her chest, arms keeping them tight together, and head down; Becca Matthews tried all she could to keep from getting completely soaked. Despite the fact she was in an over-turned dumpster, the rain was rising in the alleyway, coating the bottom of the dumpster in a combination of garbage liquid and rain. Her blonde hair was plastered against her face as her empty eyes looked out from under the fringe towards the grimy wall ahead of her.

"Hey, princess, you here...?"

The whisper was all but silent over the storm, but Becca heard the rough voice nevertheless. A man ducked under her makeshift home, beard dripping with water.

"You all right here?" The man asked.

Becca nodded silently.

"Good, good. Hey, Sneakers has got a hold of a trolley full of canned foods. You wanna come? You look mighty hungry." The man caught what he said and let a grim laugh. "Haha, well, aren't we all? Come on, it'll be good for you." Reaching forward, the man offered a hand.

"T-t-t-thanks... P-Patch..." Becca whispered, grabbing Patch's hand. Patch lifted her up easily. He pulled Becca under his overcoat, shielding her from the worst of the rain.

Patch was named as such for the fact that he lost his eye back in a battlefield in his 'young times'. Now he wore two eye patches, one over the over, making a peculiar double strap eye patch.

"Princess, did you hear about Sapphire?" Patch looked down to the thin and shivering woman in his jacket.

"I-I did... where is she getting buried..."

"Well, if the damn government actually cared about us, she would get to go in a proper graveyard. No, we're going to bury her down in the scrapyard. It's the only place with soft enough mud to give her a deep burial."

Becca nodded, taking a deep breath. Patch led her through a number of wet and bedraggled alleyways until coming under an overpass. A group of men and woman, all in various states of rags and appearances, were gathered around a large trolley of food. A man was at the head of the trolley, most noticeable by the pair of white sneakers on his feet.

"Pork 'n' Beans, over to you." Sneakers threw the can at a woman. "Who wants soup? Over there, catch." Sneakers turned around just in time to spot Becca and Patch. "Hey, Princess and Patch!" Sneakers called out with a bright smile.

Out of the homeless Becca usually lived with, Sneakers was one of the brightest and youngest. At only 18, Sneakers was african-american and an orphan. He had lived on the streets since he hated the orphanage and ran away.

Sneakers slipped a carrier bag into Patch's hand. "Got some special stuff for ya."

"Thanks." Patch patted Sneakers back and walked over to a large building area made of various things, such as cardboard or fences. A large network of dens had been made, although all who lived in this poverty were constantly under fear from eviction. Pulling Becca down onto a bench, Patch rustled through the plastic bags. "Oh wow, he managed to get meat for us. Oh. Princess, here." Patch handed a bottle of Cola to Becca, who looked at it ravenously. Products like Cola were hard to get just like that.

"M-Mine?"

"All yours Princess. My present." Patch said as he opened the can with a serrated knife he had. He ate a piece of meat, swallowed, and squeezed Becca's shoulder. "Hey, Princess, I got another present for you." Reaching into his jacket, Patch pulled out a envelope. He handed it to Becca. "There is fifty dollars in there."

Becca's eyes bulged open as she stared at the envelope. "F-F-Fifty? How... where?"

"Collection. Everyone bunched together and handed in their own meagre funds for you."

"Wh-Why? I don't... why?"

"Because you don't deserve to be here. It's not your fault. A lot of us our because of our own choices, our own mistakes. Not you, Princess. You were abandoned... hell, I found you half-dead. You were mumbling about your family and I took you in. I knew you weren't meant to be here. So... over the last year we collected this for you. Keep it. Use it."

"Hey, hey, guys." Sneakers padded over. "Everything's gone."

"Already?" Patch looked surprised.

"People are hungry." Sneakers shrugged before turning to the still shocked Becca. "How'd you like the present Princess?"

"I-"

"Haha, at a loss for words?" Sneakers patted Becca on the back. "No worries. Look... I was thinking... you were the one who cared for me when I came, you and Patch anyway." Sneakers nodded towards the old man. "I want to repay you personally with my own present. I got us places in a coach. A coach to Baltimore." Sneakers grinned. "There is a group of people over there just like us. I figure it's time to start new. We're young, we need a different place. Maybe we can find a break there. God help us we're not gonna get a life in the 'Big Apple'"

"I-I-I don't understand." Becca shook with a combination of thankfulness and confusedness. "Why? Why now? Why help me like this?"

"Don't you remember Princess? It is your birthday today." Patch said.

Becca blinked. "My... birthday?" Involuntarily Becca looked to her wrist, where a hospital bracelet was hanging. "I..." A tear mixed in with the rain. "My... Birth..."

"Hey, hey." Patch wiped away the tear. "Come on, let's put you back, eh? You need time to think and the bus is on Tuesday." Pulling Becca back into his coat, Patch helped her back to her own home space. Becca was deep in thought the whole journey, looking at her bracelet.


	5. Problems

**A/N: Thanks to LocalTalent53, A Mosaic Masterpiece, Michelle Maria Salvatore and CrumbledCandyWrapper for your reviews! Urgh, I swear, this is the hardest chapter so far. So many ideas changed into different ideas and it was a complicated mess of what should I do. I finally managed to get my preferred one down. **

**Also, I see some of you are falling into my trap of starting to feel for the characters. You need to remember – People will die. I'm looking forward to seeing reactions. Read on for the –finally- Jennifer and Jason segment of Revelations. **

"Fairday offices, how can I help you? Yes. Of course, can I take your name? Mr. King will be available for a meeting at 2 PM tomorrow afternoon. I'll arrange that for you then. Good bye."

Placing the phone back down, Jennifer Storic wrote something into a notepad next to her. Her writing was smooth and neat, with equal spacing and equal sizes.

_Liam Grey – Possible business partner. The head of Grey Inc. _

Finished writing, Jennifer went back to typing on the keyboard as she stared at the computer monitor intently. Behind her was a white wall, while surrounding her was a smooth wooden desk. Various supplies; Pencils, stapler, hole puncher and more; were set out neatly and easy to access.

A printer whirred behind her as she finished her final document, before checking her watch to see the time. Nodding to herself, Jennifer got up out of her seat, pulled on her coat and hooked her purse under her arm. She switched both the printer and the computer off, and grabbed the recently printed, still warm documents.

Walking across the plush carpets of Fairday's top floor, Jennifer didn't even cast a glance at her surroundings. Working for a long time at Fairday had made everything seem the same. However, the top floor was definitely something which would attract the eyes of many. Each office on the top floor had separate compartments, with their own computers and spaces to work. The floor was a light blue plush, the walls white and smooth, and the lighting turned to an exact tone where it didn't hurt the eyes, nor was it too dark. Overall and massively calming work environment, designed specifically to ease the stress of work-life.

Fairday itself was a mass-provider for products that varied from clothes to furniture to even beauty products. It was growing in value and popularity by the day. Fairday was owned by Peter King, a man who really had a fairytale story, at least in the business perspective. He initially sold computer parts for a profit at age fifteen, and worked his way from nothing to become one of the biggest and richest men in New York. His motto was simple: Work hard and dreams _will_ come true.

It was Mr. King's office that Jennifer was now outside, just a room away from her own area. She was the private secretary to Mr. King, and had been for over two years now. Knocking on the door, Jennifer heard Mr. King's light, airy tone of "come in."

Opening the door, Jennifer placed the papers on the desk and looked at her boss. "You have four new meetings tomorrow, Mr. King."

"I keep telling you Jennifer, call me Peter. Nothing like a positive attitude. Anyway, I read your request and I have decided to grant it. That man needs help, and I believe taking two weeks off to help him with his problem will be just what he needs. I've signed the papers and I've recruited a substitute secretary."

"Thank you, sir." Jennifer nodded lightly, before turning around and exiting the room. Before she shut the door, Mr. King called out one last thing.

"And Jennifer. Don't let Jason hurt you. My father was an alcoholic, and he assaulted both my mother and me. I know how bad they can get."

Jennifer closed her eyes, and then the door, ignoring Mr. King. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and walked across to the elevator.

**XXX**

A quick drive back to her house proved uneventful and wet. Jennifer pulled her Mercedes into the driveway and then into the garage. Turning off the engine and climbing out, Jennifer locked the car and walked into her house via to side door.

The door led straight into the kitchen, where Jennifer placed her purse on the table and her coat on the rack. She suddenly stopped, hearing breathing coming from the living room. It was ragged and uneven. Instead of panicking or even getting slightly freaked out, Jennifer sighed and walked into the living room, switching on the light.

"Jason. It's late. What are you doing here?"

The question was directed at a man sitting on the sofa, hands on his chin and looking blankly at the wall. The man, Jason Stark, was looking ragged. He seemed to be covered in sweat, and he hadn't shaved. Stubble curled around his chin and mouth. Jason's clothes seemed to smell of a combination of alcohol and body odour. He looked up at Jennifer, his eyes glistening.

Jennifer sighed again. "Oh, Jason..."

"I... It was bad... this time..." Jason muttered, looking back to his hands. "I... don't remember d-drinking at all... but when I woke up it was late in the afternoon and my place was ruined. I'm... I'm getting more violent, Jenny... I'm... scared... scared for myself, or what I might do... I felt constricted so I-I came here... I needed interaction with someone..."

"Oh, Jason." Jennifer repeated. Shaking her head, she sat next to Jason on the sofa and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. For a good few minutes the two were silent, before Jason let out a small moan. Jennifer looked at his face and saw tears glistening on his cheeks. "It'll get better Jason. In only two days we're heading for the program. Hopefully that will help you."

"Hopefully..." Jason repeated. He sniffed, wiping away the tears with his sleeve. "God, I'm a mess. Look at me, since when is a man supposed to be crying?"

"It's good to cry. Let's out pent up emotion."

"I guess." Jason cringed as he caught the odour he was emitting. "Oh... can I use your shower?"

"Of course." Jennifer nodded. "You can find a spare pair of your clothes in the airing cupboard. The razor's in the usual place."

"Ha... guess I'm here slightly too much. A woman living on her own has all the things a man needs." Rolling his eyes, Jason stood up. "Well, I'll be down once I've washed my misery away."

**XXXX**

A few minutes later, and Jason was under a cold shower, trying both to wash his body and his attitude. Finally, as he started to turn blue, he turned on the hot water and leant backwards. Looking up at the ceiling, Jason had to smile to himself.

He and Jennifer had been friends since childhood, and had grown up together. When everything had turned bad, Jennifer was the one who helped him. Moments just like this, problems just like his, Jennifer was always there for him.

Jason's smile faded slightly as he continued to think. He knew he was frustrating Jennifer, little bit by little bit. She wanted to help, and quite frankly, he was being uncooperative. Jason squeezed his fist in rare anger. It wasn't like he didn't want to be helped, he did, he wanted to be cured, but the fact of the matter was it was so hard.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he as coughed violently, actually bending over and clutching the wall for support with one hand, the other hand in front of his mouth. After the coughing was finished, Jason pulled his hand away to see small flecks of red. They were quickly washed away, but nevertheless Jason bit his lip and closed his fist. Taking a deep breath, Jason turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. Drying, shaving, and generally cleaning up, Jason looked in the mirror and put a hand against his forehead.

He looked away to grab his new shirt, and looked back to see a bloody skull looking out at him from behind his shoulder.

Jason let out a strangled cry, turning around quickly. His still wet foot slipped on the tile and he stumbled forward, tripping up and into the shower curtain. Jason grabbed it wildly, but it tore down and tightened around his neck. As he struggled, the curtain grew tighter and tighter, cutting off his air. It felt as if his lungs were about to burst when-

Jason gasped, staring into the mirror and his newly sweating face. He touched his neck, but it was still slightly wet from the shower. He panted hard, confused and scared. He took a few minutes to calm down, before getting out of the room as quickly as possible, putting the incident down to an over-active imagination.


	6. An Orphan's Tale

**A/N: Thanks to A Mosaic Masterpiece, LocalTalent53, Michelle Maria Salvatore, CrumbledCandyWrapper. **

**Okay, first of, I had a problem with fanfiction which I solved by changing browsers. Also, to apoligise for late-ness, you get another chapter later today. **

**Second, a change of plans. Because of the flow, this chapter will only consist of Tyrone. Next chapter will be Lukas, and the next will still be as planned. I didn't want to have a jarring change of theme. With that, let's read on Tyrone shall we?**

"O God, Protector of all people and nations,

protect my family wherever they may be

from the violence and evil of others.

Keep them safe from the weapons of hate and destruction

and guard them against the deeds of evildoers.

Grant them your protection and care

in tranquillity and peace

Grant this through Christ... our Lord."

With a deep sigh, Tyrone McRoux opened his eyes slow and unclasped his hands. Having finished his usual prayers to his lost mother and father, Tyrone climbed to his feet and looked around the room. Thankfully, the rest of the children were still asleep. He didn't like them to hear his voice when he prayed late at night and early in the morning.

Initially, he was like the rest of the orphans who grew up to Christianity. Devotion to Him and Christ. However, during each prayer, Tyrone always had a question, wanted an answer... needed an answer. Where were his parents?

Unlike the other orphans, his parents neither died at birth, or even died at all as far as he knew. The story he was told was that he was left in a basket at 1 year old, with a message simply saying:

_Sorry. Tyrone McRoux, you'll live through our hearts. _

_ Your loving mother and father. _

It wasn't as if he was disowned. The message was as if they still loved him. There was no discernible reason for them to have left him. Tyrone needed answers, and hoped against all hope that the Lord could give it to him.

But as the years went by... one year... five years... ten years... fifteen years... Tyrone grew wary. He prayed and prayed but never once was he given a hint, a sign, any possible news of his parents. He didn't want them to be cast in mystery, he needed to know. Even if they disowned him Tyrone needed a reason. Any reason, just something to set his mind at ease. So his voice during his prayers was wary and almost benign. He didn't need the children to hear him like that. The feeling of... almost hopelessness.

It was then lightning flashed and thunder rumbled loud and clear, to the point that there were cries of shock as the orphans awoke. Tyrone quickly scrambled to the lights and switched them on, lighting the faces of the scared and pale orphans.

Tyrone sighed. They were all so young... all so innocent. He was by far the oldest, four years older than the oldest of the other orphans. Some probably didn't remember the last proper storm.

"Guys, hey guys, come on over here." Tyrone knelt down as another flash of lightning lit the sky. The six orphans in the room quickly padded over to him.

While the orphans slept in bunk-beds – two to a bed, Tyrone had grown too big, and needed a bed of his own, as well as space.

"It's just a storm. It'll pass." Tyrone said comfortingly, looking around at the faces of the orphans. Little Timmy, Elliot, Chris, Tammy, Felicity and Lucy. All sweet little kids and all looked up to Tyrone. His calm voice carried on to them, and soon they were sitting around him, eyes wide. Tyrone sighed. He knew they weren't going to get to sleep during this storm any time soon. Luckily it was early morning, with the sun barely peeking up. They'd just go to sleep later in an hour or two.

"Tell us a story!" Timmy cried.

"Yeah, Ty, tell us a story!" The others called out enthusiastically.

"Okay, okay..." Tyrone smiled and got them to be quiet. "I'll tell you a story. It's a story about a journey. A journey from the blackest forest to the brightest city. A story from the darkest depths to the brilliance of heights. A story of discovery, of loss, of emotion, of sadness and of happiness." One thing Tyrone was good at was telling stories. An imagination that could only be quelled by either writing in notepads or reciting in his head. The orphans just loved his stories.

"The hero of this journey is a simple boy. A boy with no name, no discernible features. A shadow, if you will. A shadow who could only be seen by his never-ending smile. It was one day, after many days, he finally decided that he would go out into the world. The world his elders told him was dangerous. He didn't like being confined as if in a prison, and wanted to see the huge world. So it was that this boy left the confines of his jungle and travelled for three days and three nights. Cutting across the last vine, cutting through the last branch, cutting down the final strands of long grass, the boy uncovered a world he had never seen before in his memory. A world of daylight..."

Suddenly, the lights flickered off in a deadly hum, plunging the children into darkness.

A few brief screams, but Tyrone quickly calmed them. "It is just a blackout. The lights will come on soon."

As if at his word, the lights flickered back on. Tyrone smiled.

"Continue the story, Ty!" Lucy grinned toothily.

"Another time, children." Came a familiar voice. All heads turned to the head of the orphanage, a lovely lady coming to the end of her years named Evelyn, or 'Eve'. "I realise you will not be going to sleep. Take your prayers, and come down for a snack. Go back to sleep after until seven."

"Yes Eve." Came the chorus of children.

"And Tyrone. I have some news." Evelyn held a hand out, which Tyrone grasped. Evelyn walked down the hallway, reciting the message to the other rooms. Finally, she came to a stop outside her office, or 'cub-hole' as some took to calling it due to the comfy seats and floors. "Tyrone... I have some good news."

"Good news?" Tyrone repeated hopefully.

"I had a phone call from a newly-wed couple down in Baltimore. After browsing our site, they have contacted us to see if you can visit. They are thinking of adopting you, Tyrone."

"A-Adopting me..." Tyrone blinked, out of shock. He had seen many young children be adopted, and he was getting to old to be seen as a 'cute child' anymore. He couldn't believe it, but the sight of Evelyn's smile was no joke. This was real as real could be.

"Correct. They would like a capable child they can love as they do not have the money for a younger child around the house. They seemed to be very keen. Jake will take you on Tuesday to 'test the waters' so to speak."

Jake was the groundskeeper, and also drove a minivan to and from the orphanage. He was friendly and loved the children, giving them presents often. He was as close as a father figure most of the orphans had.

"Do you want to go? You have a choice on whether or not you want to."

"I-I'll meet them." Tyrone said after a moment. Closing his eyes, he silently let his thoughts run clear. _'Perhaps it's time to move on... perhaps I should grow to love new parents... I will pray for my mother and father but... maybe I should allow myself the love I always craved..."_


	7. D'Akujem

**A/N: Thanks to Michelle Maria Salvatore, LocalTalent53, and A Mosaic Masterpiece for your reviews! So, hears the promised Lukas. Also, make sure to read my author's note at the end! On you read! **

If there was one thing that Lukas Solveig loved about the rain, it meant that the gym near his house was practically empty. The only ones who hung around were the hardcore constants and those minor wannabe-celebrities who trained for sports, like wrestling or boxing.

Lukas was on neither of these categories. He went to the gym out of habit, as it helped him relieve his everyday exasperations.

Grunting, he lifted the weights above his head as he leant backwards. "99..." Lukas dropped the weights but suddenly caught them, lifting them up again. This helped reaction time as well as actually gaining muscle. "100." Lukas let out a final grunt, before hooking the weights back and sitting up, cracking his back and knuckles.

He had finishing his morning routine, and now Lukas started walking towards the shower. While a lot of people were too modest to show off their muscles, or not modest at all so they showed their muscles all the time, Lukas simply didn't wear a shirt because it was uncomfortable. People were intimidated by him, Lukas knew it, but the fact of the matter was he wanted to be comfy when he was working out.

With his thick muscles, cropped and usually spiky black hair, steely grey cobalt eyes and the pure silver ring on his middle finger, most saw Lukas as a threat and steered clear. While he caught some woman gazing at his muscles, his appearance was just too fearsome to cause any of them to approach.

In the locker room, Lukas changed into a pair of swimming trunks and got under a shower, allowing the water to wash the sweat from his body and reduce the tension. Lukas hated the men who were naked in gyms. Bullshit excuses about 'manly bonding'. Lukas just felt awkward when old men were swinging their bits around as if showing them off for a fucked up competition.

Finishing up, Lukas dried himself off and changed into his usual clothes. A black V neck t-shirt and his normal faded blue jeans, with scuffs and rips around the hems and knees.

Looking at the time, Lukas nodded to himself. 11:00 AM, perfect. Lukas liked to keep times and schedules, and now it was time to head to the bar just opposite the street.

The bar, The Broken Bottle, seemed shady in both look and nature, but inside it was much different than expected. The outside was dark and dull, with misty windows and metal bars. The inside, however, was bright, cheerful and full of enthusiasm. Drinks were cheap but tasty, and it even sold lunches. It was kind of an 'in' joke to the owners about 'don't judge a book by its cover'.

The reason Lukas liked the bar – other than being near the gym – was because of how it seemed to be just like him. The inside was so much better than the out.

Enter The Broken Bottle, Lukas greeted the usual barmen, ordered his usual meal, and sat down at his usual booth in the corner of the room.

At 11:20, his food arrived, and at 11:40, he was done. Lukas was never a quick eater; he liked to take his time to savour the experience, much like everything he did. When he walked, he took in the sights. When he ran, he made sure to keep an even and careful pace. He liked a schedule, and liked to know when things would happen, so he was a very inquisitive young man. Sometimes he chatted to patrons who weren't too scared to come near him.

It was when Lukas headed towards the bar to get a drink that his normal and nice day was about to take a turn for the worse.

"I'll take the usual drink." Lukas said, leaning slightly at the bar.

"Sure thing!" the barman exclaimed happily. He was the most exuberant barkeeper if Lukas had ever seen one.

Lukas backed up and turned around to look at the clock, and completely missed the man behind him. Knocking into the man, beer when both to the floor and into the man's chest. For a moment, the man stood shocked.

"Oh, sorry," Lukas held up his hands. "Let me buy you-" Lukas trailed off as he noticed the man's face. He was way too drunk.

"Buy? I don't want your filthy charity!" The man pushed Lukas, clearly out of it. Lukas stumbled back, his back hitting the solid wood with a thump. "You just knocked my... damn dhrinks over! Mine!"

"Just let me-"

"Sshutup!" The man pushed Lukas again. "You want some of me big boy? Huh? Bring it! I ain't schared of you!"

Lukas put his hands up. "Calm down, just-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" The man grabbed a glass from the bar and smashed it boldly against the side of Lukas' face. Chips of glass cut into Lukas' cheek.

Those who weren't watching them now were, as the bar drew silent. In everyone's eyes, they saw a clearly drunk man assaulting a much bigger, much more sober man. Most were expectant, wondering when the fight was to get started.

Looking down, Lukas sighed and looked at the barkeeper, who quickly hung up the phone, having dialled the police. "Have you got a mop? Let me clean this-"

"You ignoring me?" The man stepped forward again, but now some of the braver patrons stood up and grabbed his arms, pulling him back.

"Hey, calm down, calm down."

"Sit down, wait for the police."

Lukas touched his check as a police car stopped outside, and marvelled at the quick response. He was always surprised at American services. So much faster than in Russia and Australia.

Soon, the two police officers were in the bar. One was talking to the man, while the other was talking to Lukas.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes." Lukas said firmly. "I don't want to press charges. No need to tarnish his record for a silly mishap like this."

"And you don't want the hospital?"

"It's only a few cuts. They'll heal. There isn't any glass in the wounds, besides."

"Okay. Well, if that's all, we'll leave you be."

"Thank you. I'll be going now, anyway." Lukas nodded.

The policeman patted Lukas' shoulder. "You did well. Not reacting. Very brave."

"It isn't bravery. I just don't like to hurt people. I don't like things turning bad..." Lukas closed his eyes, echoes suddenly bursting in his mind.

**XXXX**

"_M__ôžete si myslel, že tu skrỳvat', Marko?" _

"_Chápem. Ale nie pred manželkou. Nie pred mojim diet'at'om.__ "_

"_Ž__iadne tak__é__št'astie." _

_ The sounds of gunfire burst outwards, the sound of bottles breaking and windows smashing. Liquid burst across the floor in bright red while screams filled the room with a chorus._

**XXX**

_'Mother... Father... I know you watch over me... it is time for me to start my new life, I think... tomorrow. This city didn't hold what I need. Perhaps the next will. Mother, father, god bless your souls. D'akujem.'_

**A/N: It's only ever so slightly shorter due to the fact it initially was meant to combine with Tyrone's. **

**Also, if you want to know what the rough translations of those language up there is, go to translate(dot)google(dot)com, and translate Slovak to English. You'll get a rough translation of it." **

'**Till next time! **


	8. Valentines

**(Thanks to LocalTalent53, CrumbledCandyWrapper, and Michelle Maria Salvatore for your reviews! I swear the days go past quick if you're not doing anything O.o. Well, I will submit another chapter tomorrow, and I will try my best to update faster! **

**Also, if anyone can guess what the game one of the characters is playing is, you get... well, nothing, but it'll be interesting to see if anyone gets it. **

The sound of rushing water was one of the few things which could calm Josie Graham down. The way is flowed smooth and free down her skin, the way it drenched her red hair just made Josie quiver. She wasn't calming down anger, though. Josie was well known to become over-excited, to the point that it was almost a medical condition. She retained the state of being excited once she became excited, and had to find something to calm her down. If not, her heart would be rapidly to the point it could quite possible become fatal.

The excitement could be of any kind. Be that sexual excitement, being excited by news, or being overly happy. Even such 'excitement' as being scared. It was something Josie lived with and adapted to. Thankfully, the things which calmed her down were usually commonly accessible.

Feeling sufficiently calm, Josie switched the water and stepped out, drying herself off and pulling on a new pair of clothes which consisted of a bright red shirt with a lion on the front and purple jeans

Josie walked through the bedroom into the living room, where spotted her room/house-mate Jay Blackstock playing a video game on a console. Josie leaned on the doorframe, watching the TV screen for a moment.

Jay was playing as some kind of female, in just her underwear and t-shirt. She was being chased by some kind of masked men, fighting them off. Jay's character managed to get into the bathroom, when her neck was suddenly slit.

Josie winced. "Ow." Josie said, walking towards Jay.

Jay turned around with a small smile, his gray-green eyes looking out from under his bushy bleach-blonde hair. "It's fine. It was a dream... well, nightmare." Jay pointed at the screen, showing the woman awake and well.

"Even so, it was a bit grim." Josie said, walking over to the coat rack.

"This game is surprisingly grim. I wasn't expecting it from the beginning. Are you going?"

"It is eight o'clock." Josie said. "I got to do a whole day today. Last shift."

"Whole day? I though you did mornings till Thursday."

"That's because I got the time off." Josie grinned, pulling her coat on – a bright green puffy jacket, with fur lining the hood.

"Time off? Why?"

"Oh, nothing much. I've just made a phone call to my dad, and he made a phone call to _his_ dad, and then he made a bunch of phone calls and I've arranged for us to meet the Mayor of Baltimore tomorrow. Bye." Waving, Josie smiled as she stepped out into the rain.

"Okay." Jay turned back to his game, when it hit him. "Wait, what?" Jay blinked, getting up, contemplating going after Josie, before sinking back into the sofa. Shaking his head, he sat down. "Must've misheard... she wouldn't do that for me... but... she wouldn't joke about something like that... something that means a lot." Jay blinked. "Must be a joke... I'll have to ask her when she gets back..." Jay muttered something else, before unpausing his game.

Jay, while unemployed, had aspirations to meet high authorities all over the world. Something about the power of holding a country in one hand made him smile and wonder what it would be like. Jay wanted to meet all the high authorities he could – his three mayor goals being the President, and the Prime Minister and the Queen in England.

They were high, high aspirations, and Jay had been teased when he was at school which had lasted until graduation day. Nevertheless, Jay was firm with his goals. He had a whole lifetime to meet them. Josie knew he was sensitive, so she wouldn't tease him when the others had... would she?

Shaking his head for a final time, Jay turned back to his game.

Throughout the day, Jay had a very bad experience on his game. First off, his FBI character was crushed in a disposer. While expecting a game over screen, it just moved to the next character. The female was killed by a crazed doctor, and the main character – whose son had been kidnapped – both found his son, dead, and walked out of the warehouse to get shot. Only the final character survived, although it wasn't exactly a pleasant survival.

Reaching the end of the game, and now in the evening, Jay sighed and sat back. He was surprised at how much he had played the game, but it was a very good game. Yawning, he leant forward when he caught a spark on the TV. Raising an eyebrow, Jay stood up, trying to see where it came from. The spark happened again, this time catching the carpet in fire.

"Woah!" Jay stepped backwards in surprise as the flames burst outwards as if the floor was covered in petrol. Jay pulled his coat off and tried to bat the flames away with it, when a crack caught his attention. Turning his head, Jay looked at the cracked screen of the TV when it exploded.

Glass and metal shredded into his face, cutting into his neck. Jay fell backwards, everything going dark and...

Jay's eyes opened fast, sweat on his brow. He started coughing, before finally quietening down. He leant back on the sofa, feeling oddly scared. Had he just seen what he thought he'd seen? It felt so real... the heat of the flames, the pain of the glass...

Having had enough of video games, Jay stood up and headed into the kitchen to start cooking, since Josie's shift would end by now.

**XXX**

Indeed, Josie was already walking home in the darkness. The storm had caused the dark to cover the city despite being fairly early in the evening.

Working in a coffee shop – which also sold other refreshments and had internet access – definitely takes its toll, especially on busy days. Rainy days were especially busy, since workers and businessman seek to find shelter to avoid getting too wet.

However, it was a good day. It was the first time Josie had taken a full day, but she only had too to make up for the days when she was in Baltimore. She almost laughed out loud thinking about the reaction Jay was no doubt to have.

The smile was wiped off her face when she had a shiver down her spine. Glancing behind her, Josie spotted a man with a hat pulled down low with his hands on his pockets walking behind her.

Quickening her pace, Josie pulled her coat and looked behind her again. The man had quickened his pace.

Starting to panic, Josie went to run when she rebounded off something solid. Falling to the wet ground, Josie looked up to see another man in a hoody.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing at a time like this?" The man whispered in a gravelly voice, obviously a fake one.

"Get away from-" Josie started, but the man behind her had caught up, roughly putting a gloved hand around her mouth. Josie's eyes widened in panic as she tried to kick out, but the man behind lifted her up gracelessly. Looking around, the men pulled Josie into an alley.

Unable to speak, and finding it hard to breath, Josie continued trying to fight, scared of what was about to happen. It was unbelievable, these kind of things only happened on documentaries and movies. Josie continued to kick and fight.

"Ooh, a feisty one." The man chuckled, as the other pulled Josie back so she was against the wall. The hooded man leaned close, his breath uncomfortably smelling of cigarettes and alcohol. He roughly pushed his hand on Josie's thigh. "I like girls that fight, it makes me ho-"

"Get off her!"

"What?" The hooded man turned around to get punched hard in the stomach. He doubled over, before hands grabbed the back of his hoody and threw him away. The man flailed but collapsed to the ground.

The man with the hat dropped Josie, looking at the new man with wide eyes. The man with the hat pulled a knife out suddenly, pointing it at the new arrival.

"You shouldn't have interrupted us." The man growled.

"Oh, my bad." The young man shrugged, his hair slicked back and jet black. A headband kept his hair from falling down, and a gold locket hung around his neck. He wore a red and white shirt with the famous design of the masks of comedy and tragedy imprinted in black and white. He wore equally black jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. "I just generally don't think two guys accosting a lady in a dark alleyway makes for a good situation."

"It's not a good situation. For you, anyway."

"_It's not a good situation, _blah blah blah." The man let out a laugh. "I wonder what zoo you escaped from."

The man with the knife growled, and lunged forward, aiming on causing damage. The saviour just spun around the man with grace, pulling the knife from his grasp. When the man turned around, he pointed the knife at the man's throat.

"Hehe." Now with the knife, the saviour laughed. "You call this thing a knife?" The young man threw the knife across the alley and pulled out a much longer knife from under his shirt. "This is a knife!" Pointing it back to the man, the saviour waved it. "Now get the hell outta here. Both of you. Git. Git!"

With their tails between their legs, the two men ran away with unmanly whimpers.

During this whole exchange, Josie was in a bad position. On her hands and knees, her heart was pumping ferociously, as if it wanted to break out of her body. Trying to catch her breath, Josie couldn't manage it. She was constricted, and if she couldn't draw breath. Panicking wildly, her heartbeat increased to the point that Josie tensed in pain.

However, the pain was suddenly vanished at the feeling of a hand massaging her back.

"There, there, calm down."

After a few minutes, the pain was finally gone and her heartbeat was back to normal. Gasping for air, Josie turned to her saviour, surprised that he was able to calm her down. Working hard, Josie finally managed to speak. "W-w-who are you?"

"Hehe." Chuckling, the man stood up and flicked the knife in the air. He caught it, threw it to the other hand where it seemed to disappear. "Tada!" The man gave a grin. "My favourite day is Valentine's Day. Be careful for what's to come." With the odd answer, the man clapped his hands together hard.

A flock of birds burst from their perch in one of the trees down by the road, which were trying to find shelter in the branches, drawing Josie's attention. When she looked back, the mysterious man was completely gone. No trace of him remained, not even footsteps. Climbing to her feet, Josie tried to comprehend just what happened and hurried home as fast as she could.

**(Guys, good news. I am going to throw a 'trailer' out for Final Destination – Egyptian Heritage tomorrow as well. I have plans on starting that story (with this one) sometime in April. Egyptian Heritage is going to be a shorter story that my recent projects, probably. **

**Also, I am thinking of branching out into original stories down at fiction-press sometime in the future. I want to throw a possible story your way to see how to like it. If the reception is good enough, I'll see if I can start writing it sometime in the future. **

_A group of four friends, who have been together since they were small children, have finally earnt enough money to spend on a trip they have been planning since high school. The island, off the coast of Brazil has a reputation of being a ghost island, suitably nick-named: Ilha do Maldito (Island of the Damned). The friends obsession with this island is the strange messages they received back in primary school. They were directed at them personally, and told them that the answers they were seeking lay on Ilha Do Maldito. _

_ Believing it to be a hoax, but interested in the island anyway, the four make the trip years after they received the messages. What they find chills them to bone. It seems something knows about their lives, and in some kind of sick joke the four are forced to combat the very things which had scarred them in the past. But the fact of the matter is this: the things following them are not human, and they certainly don't want to 'just talk'. _

**This is just an idea, as of the moment. It's up to you whether it blossoms into something bigger.**

**So, till tomorrow! **


	9. Day of Departure

**A/N - Well, almost 'tomorrow' right? Anywho, I actually breached 2,000 words for this chapter, woo! (My average is generally 1,200-1,800.) **

**So, this will be the final chapter before the oh so anticipated 'accident'. **

**WARNING: I want to say this, don't put your expectations high for the accident. I have a specific plan which may seem a bit... shall we say weird? I veer off the typical things you see in every final destination fanfic – including mine. It should work, so it should be fine. As you know, I like to take risks, and this is one of many during this story. Just don't expect the usual, basically. **

**Finally, last word from me, if you haven't already, check out the 'Final Destination – Egyptian Heritage trailer'.**

**P.S. I will try my goddarn hardest to update faster! Read on! **

Jeremy grunted as he heaved the bags into the back of the shiny silver Mercedes. Being a smaller than average young man, this was a lot more trouble than it was worth. Nevertheless, Jeremy managed to push the bags into the trunk.

"Thank you." Chloe said quickly. "We are going to stay at a hotel for the night, by the way. I assume that this play is quite long."

"Yes."Jeremy nodded.

"Okay, good. Right, have you got everything?"

"Yes."

"You will probably sleep without me tonight. I'll be back quite late." Chloe said as she pulled herself into the Mercedes, her 17th birthday present from her father. "And I'll be going straight after the play."

Jeremy looked aghast. "B-b-but I wanted-"

"Wanted to what?" Chloe snapped, looking to her boyfriend.

Jeremy blushed, red rising to his cheeks. "...spend some personal time together..." he murmured.

Chloe blinked slightly, her features softening, before they hardened again. "Well, I apologise. But I've arranged to meet some friends there, and I can't reschedule."

"Okay..." Jeremy nodded to himself.

"Are you coming in?" Chloe pointed to the passenger seat.

"Y-Yeah." Pulling himself in the car, Jeremy looked out the window as Chloe drove away.

**XXX**

Jason shivered, pulling his coat closer to his body. He was clean shaven, and looking much better than his 'episode' from before.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked, placing the bags into the trunk.

"Yeah. Cold." Jason patted his pockets. "Ah, damn. Where're the keys?" At the sound of clinking, Jason turned to Jennifer, who was waving the keys between her fingers. "Oh, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That you're cold..."

Jason smiled, looking up to the sky, letting the rain wash over his face. "I suppose I'm nervous. Scared... worried. But I know this is what is best for me. This is what I need to do. I don't want to hurt people, and if it means two weeks out of my life trying to get better." Jason turned back down to Jennifer. "I'll handle it."

"Nice to hear." Jennifer smiled as well. "By the way, you do realise I'm going to do the same treatment as you for the two weeks."

"Huh... what?" Jason's eyes widened in surprise.

"I want to be by your side all the way. So I made arrangements to do whatever you do." Jennifer placed a hand on Jason's arm. "I am by your side, Jason. I want you to get better. You got my full support."

Jason shivered, completely unrelated to the cold or the alcohol-prevention program. He wasn't going to tell Jennifer why he shivered at her touch. They were friends, nothing more...

"I'll drive." Jason said, to take his mind off the thoughts running through his head.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer frowned.

"Yeah. It'll keep me from dwelling too much on unsavoury things."

"Well then, I suppose we should go."

"Yeah..." Now in the car with Jennifer, Jason looked to his friend. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. We just need you to get better. Perhaps we'll work on a painting in the next two weeks as a side project."

"I'd like that." James turned the ignition. "I'd like that a lot.

**XXX**

"Wow... I haven't been out of orphanage for a while..." Tyrone said to the groundskeeper, Jake.

"Aye." Jake nodded. "Most folks come to visit you when interested, don't they?"

"Yeah." Tyrone adjusted the uncomfortably tight seatbelt. "Mind you, I don't exactly get much traffic."

"I know what you mean. I was your age now when I had the first person interested in me. Two years later I finally found myself some loving folks. Let's hope these ones in Baltimore are right for you." Jake pulled out of the orphanage driveway in his van.

"Yeah... I hope so..." Tyrone murmured. He looked up in surprise when Jake ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Ty, keep thinking about your parents." Jake looked from under his bushy brows seriously. "You got to keep them in our heart and not give up on them. Just... keep them slightly back. Continue with your life, find people who will take care of you, but keep your real intentions in your heart. Keep searching, and I'm sure you'll find what you need to."

Tyrone looked to his feet, before looking back to the old Groundskeeper. "Yeah, thanks."

"No need to thank me. It's just I was in your position. I didn't search for my real folks until I was in my late thirties. My Dad died in a heart attack the year before, and my mother had terminal cancer. When I visited her, she just... cried... and then the cancer took over." Jake's worn hands gripped the steering wheel tight. "Listen to the old man ramble..." Jake laughed. "All I'm saying is make sure to make amends before it's too late."

"Yeah." Tyrone looked out of the window, catching a glimpse of something in the wing mirror. Focusing on the mirror, Tyrone's heart practically jumped in his chest at the sight of a red skull over his shoulder. Instinctively, Tyrone spun around, but got caught on the tight seatbelt. He started coughing violently, panicking Jake. The van careered down the road, heading straight for a lamppost. Jake stomped on the break, and the van skidded to a stop just before hitting the lamppost.

"Tyrone? Are you okay?" Jake looked to the young teen, who was clutching his shoulder in pain, where a red welt from the seatbelt was already forming.

"Ah... yes... Ow..."

"What happened? Why did you react like that?" Jake's worry showed clearly in his eyes.

"I... I don't know..." Tyrone shook his head. If he starting talking about skulls he'd just get ridiculed. "I'm just tired is all... I'm going to try to catch some sleep. Wake me up if anything happens." Shivering, Tyrone leaned on his shoulder, closing his eyes under the concerned look from Jake, who pulled back and started driving again.

**XXX**

"Last chance to back out."

"Haha, you're not going to make me stay that easily." Riley smiled at his sister.

She frowned, "Why are you so light hearted about this...?"

"Because it sucks to get down all the time." Riley shrugged. "Besides, I'm heading to Baltimore for a new job opportunity – thank god. I'm glad that phone call came in when you picked me up. I was having a bad day."

"I know. You were drenched to the skin."

Riley let out a small laugh. "Not because it was raining, surely. Well, if this interview goes well I can get rid of those prejudiced... people."

"One can hope."

"Hope?" Riley laughed. "I don't need hope, sis. I'll put my charms into good use."

"Assuming the interviewer doesn't think you're going to suplex him."

"Hah, that'd be an entrance."

Riley quietened down, and he and his sister stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well, I suppose you want to go. Don't let me keep you."

"Now you want to get rid of me." Riley teased, before reaching forward and pulling his younger and smaller sister into a hug. "Take care of yourself. Take care of your younger sisters, and take care of mom. When I get this job, I'll be able to buy what you all deserve."

"Go on, go!" his sister sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "You're making this more emotional than it needs to be. It's like you're not even going to come back."

Riley winced. "Hey. I'm not like dad. I'm not gonna leave you. Just you watch, I'll get this job and then I can give you the support you need. You got my word, I swear on the scars of my arm." Riley pointed to the burns on his arm.

"So you swear on your bad cooking?" His sister let out a relieved laugh.

"Hey, my cooking is not bad." Riley pulled on his helmet. "Well, I suppose I better not put it off anymore." Riley climbed onto his motorbike. "Take care sis."

"You too Riley. Make sure you come back."

"As I said, I promise." With a small salute, Riley roared off.

**XXX**

At the sound of the motorbike speeding past him, Lukas looked up. He watched the leather-clad large man zoom off through the wet, before looking back down to his lap.

"Come on, hlúpy" Lukas lightly massaged his forehead. "Is it that hard, Lukas?" Lukas bit his lip, looking around at the buildings of New York. "I'll miss this place... but I got to go. I need to start anew." Drawing a line down his face and dotting his chest with his finger, Lukas closed his eyes. "Bye dad. Bye mom. Rest in peace." With an anguished sigh, Lukas pulled out of roadside and started his journey to Baltimore, passing the bus station on his way.

**XXX**

In said bus station, Jay and Josie were walking side by side towards a large coach.

"I still can't believe you did this for me." Jay shook his head in disbelief. "The Mayor of Baltimore... I feel like its Christmas and my birthday all tied into one. This is the start, Josie, the start. From Mayor to President!"

"Let's hope, yeah?" Josie smiled. "By the way, do... you have any connection to Valentine's Day?"

"Huh? Not anything specific. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." shaking her head, Josie climbed onto the coach with Jay, completing missing the flitter of movement behind the bus.

**XXX**

"This is your idea of 'First Class' tickets?" Becca hissed, prodding Sneakers in the shoulder.

"What, you got luggage... and... luggage." Sneakers grinned as he and Becca snuck around the side of the bus. "Now, no-one's looking. You first."

"No-one better see us." Becca climbed into the already packed bus, following by Sneakers. They let the compartment lid close, throwing them in darkness.

"It's dark..." Becca murmured.

"Are you all right in the dark?" Sneakers asked, concerned.

"Yes. It's just... kind of creepy when you can't see anything." Becca sighed when she felt the reassuring hand on Sneakers on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. This is your birthday present; I'm going to make sure you are happy for this trip."

Sneakers and Becca suddenly looked up at the sound of voices above them, in the coach, oddly clear.

"You're sweating."

**XXX**

"I am fine." Dorothy smiled, wringing her hands. "Vehicles just tend to make me nervous. I hear the engine, I feel the vibrations but not knowing where I am going makes me... I do no know, wary?"

"I can dictate the scenery as we pass, if that would help." David said with a faint sense of humor.

"That would be lovely, David, if you were any good at dictating anything. I heard you reading to your son." Dorothy placed a hand on David's arm and felt the muscles tense. "What is... oh, David, I am sorry. I forgot-"

"It's fine." David said with restraint in his voice. "That kid's long gone." The restraint quickly disappeared. "That makes it a tie. I made a faux-pas on your part with Rose's looks, so you're allowed to make one on me." David sighed. "But yeah, I can't dictate. That was always her job..."

"...'her'..." Dorothy inquired softly as the hiss of the coach signified they were about to go. The doors shut with a _thud_ and a small rattle, before the coach pulled from the spot.

"My... uh, my wif... ex-wife." David said quietly. "If it's fine, Dorothy, I wouldn't like to talk about this right now. Perhaps... perhaps later."

"That is fine." Dorothy stroked David's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Tell me at your own pace."

"Well, away from that dreary subject, how long will we be in Baltimore?"

"I will be checking with the family to see if they still want me to teach their son. If I decide to do it, then we will stay in the apartment the owner has rented for us. I think we will stay in Baltimore for at least a week, besides. I have never been there and I can... well, 'see the sights' would be a very bad expression..." Dorothy let out a golden laugh. "...let's say 'touch, hear, smell and, uh, taste the sights."

"What, are you going to lick buildings?"

"A possibility." Dorothy shrugged playfully. "Actually, I think I won't. I'll take the option of _not _dying at a young age."


	10. The New Jersey Turnpike

**(Thanks to A Mosaic Masterpiece, Michelle Maria Salvatore, LocalTalent53 and jamesss for your reviews! **

**It's typical, isn't it? My laptop had a problem with the screen (It just stayed black), so I had to get it fixed. Now it's all good, I can get this chapter up. **

**I have to say, I'm nervous about this chapter. So, it's up to you, the reviewers, to give me feedback! If you don't like it, please tell me why, I would appreciate it for any future stories! **

**Finally, it might help to know the location to help you envision it, because this chapter is presented from a blind person's POV. The coordinates for Google Earth are 39 59'45.60" N 74 51'54.43" W**

Heading down the New Jersey Turnpike, still less than halfway to Baltimore, Dorothy let out a sigh and leaned back in the seat, wiping a small droplet of sweat from her brow.

"I do not think I have been in a coach for a long while..."

"I suppose you don't venture much, do you?" David said, looking up from his game on his mobile phone.

"No." Dorothy smiled slightly. "When I was a young girl, I used to get scared out of my mind being in a vehicle. As I said before, I am wary of vehicles now. Back then, though, I would just refuse. I would stomp my foot down and just say 'no'." Chuckling slightly, Dorothy placed her hand on David's arm. "My dad had to physically drag me into the car just so we could move house."

"That's a good point." David said with interest. "I don't mean to pry, but you never told me about your parents."

Dorothy shrugged. "There is not anything interesting about them, no offence to them. My mother was an eye surgeon. She... spent as much money as she could to research a way to make me see again. Ultimately it didn't work."

"_Was_?" David asked carefully.

"She retired. Now she lives in New Orleans living the life she always wanted."

"With your dad?"

"No. Dad has gone back to his roots in Canada. They got divorced when I was old enough to understand things like that. In fact, it was when I was fifteen that they explained to me the situation. They were growing apart, they felt that their marriage was not going to hold together. The thoroughly explained that they would remain in contact, and I was the only thing keeping them together. I... argued with them... I was still learning to deal with my blindness – since it was only when I started school and got out in the world I only started to deal with the disability... only started to learn that it _was _a disability."

"So... when did they separate?" David asked.

"It was the day after graduation. It was a graduation party, everyone was there. I was surprised I was invited, but of course I went. It was the theme of a 'masked ball'." Dorothy smiled again, remembering the memories. "I remember I wore a mask, described to me by my dad, 'Glittered with emeralds and striped with gold. A mask fitting for a princess'... Dad was always nice..." Noticing David's silence, Dorothy turned towards him. "What's wrong."

"Uh... I... nothing. Nothing..." David licked his lips. "You just made me remember my own memories then. Graduation parties are definitely a thing to remember."

"Yes..." Dorothy nodded, slightly confused. The sound of water filled her ears, and she towards David. "Are we passing a river?"

"Uh... not yet. There is a bridge and a river ahead though. Once we start moving again... Christ, I swear we've been stuck in traffic for ages." Shaking his head, David adjusted himself in the seat. "How'd you guess?"

"I heard the water. I suppose the rain is making it rise."

"It is high... but I can't hear water other than the rain."

"Oh...?" Imagining David's confused face, Dorothy frowned. "Perhaps my hearing is better than I expected."

"Well, it is said that if you lose one sense, the others are magnified." Came David's voice.

"Yes..." Dorothy nodded slowly, a cold draft sending shivers up her skin as the coach got moving again. The wind started to howl, like wolves under the moon. The combination of water and wind made Dorothy uncomfortable, and she clutched David's arm.

"What's wrong."

"Those sounds..." Dorothy put her hands against her ears but the sounds were still fresh in her mind. "They hurt."

"Sounds, Dorothy, what are-" David was cut off at the sudden sound of simultaneous smashing. Something sharp whipped into Dorothy's face, like a bee sting. "What!" David stood up, pulling Dorothy up, who was still clutching him.

"What was that? Is that me still hearing things?" Dorothy asked, scared.

"No. The windows just blew out." David said over the murmurs of the passengers. A creaking filled the air. "Oh shit... The bridge..." David didn't need to explain. Dorothy could feel the tilting as the bus, and the bridge, leaned to the side. "Dorothy, come on!" His voice was almost lost in the ever increasing wind and rain. It lashed down against the side of the bus, through the broken windows and onto the people inside. The wind items inside the bus to turn over and blast backwards, it was so strong.

"What is happening?" Dorothy cried over the sound of people reacting to the situation. People were now standing up, calling to the bus driver. Some were crying, while others wrestled to get to the front of the bus as they realised that they were about to fall.

"Fuck if I know. A freak hurricane? Damned if I know. Let's get off the-" Once again, David was cut off as the bus tilted. He tripped into Dorothy as the bus went 360 degrees, spinning around and sending passengers flying. The thuds and cracks of bodies and bones were heard before the bus hit something solid. The sound of splashing and the torrent of water confirmed that they had hit the river. The water poured through the broken windows, drenching Dorothy to the bone. Her clothes were instantly drenched, weighting her down.

Dorothy was too frightened to move, to stiff to react. Thankfully, a hand grasped her arm and pulled her. On the way up her arm sliced on something sharp, but they suddenly broke the surface.

Gasping for air, Dorothy could only see darkness, but could feel the wet of water, the rain pelting her face. More than ever before she wished she could see, know what was happening.

"Dorothy! Dorothy, are you okay?" Came to slightly pained voice of David as he put a hand against Dorothy's cheek.

"I am f-fine..." Dorothy sputtered, as she held onto him for dear life. "What happened?"

"The bridge just collapsed out of nowhere... shit, shit! The storm just... is it a Hurricane? Fuck, I don't know!" David squeezed Dorothy's arm unintentionally. "We're in the river now, the... the bus is under water, there are bodies... shit!" Frustrated, David squeezed Dorothy again.

"D-David, that hurts..."

"Sorry, I... I'm glad you can't see this... otherwise-" The sound of roaring engine, unique to a motorbike no doubt, caused David's voice to trail off. He pushed Dorothy back suddenly as something hit the water. Dorothy was thrown over the surge of the waves, and tried to swim back. As she swam, her fingers brushed against bodies. The clammy feeling of death itself... Shivering, Dorothy tried to feel for David.

"David! David, where... David!" Frantically, Dorothy splashed through the water, but couldn't hear any sign of David. Her mind started to run amok, each body she felt was David's, each scream she heard was David's... Her leg suddenly caught into something sharp, impaling just below the knee. Dorothy let out a pained gasp, and felt across her leg. It was thick, almost an inch wide, and had gone straight through the leg, grating against the bone.

Before she could figure out what to do, something hit hard on the top of her head. Dazed and pushed into the water, Dorothy sunk for a moment, before regaining her senses. She swam up, but hit something solid in the water. Dorothy pushed up, but whatever the thing was wouldn't budge. Unable to move because of her leg, Dorothy was stuck under water, her breath rapidly decreasing.

Finally, with her lungs feeling like they were going to burst, Dorothy's mouth was forced open in a desperate attempt for air. Water rushed in, through her throat down into her lungs and-

**XXX**

Dorothy gasped, suddenly squeezing hard.

"Ah, Christ!" David cursed, as he pulled away. "Dorothy, what was that for?"

Dorothy stayed staring, unresponsive, almost comatose. Her mind was running the scenario over and over the again. It felt so real... it was real. Her mind wasn't that imaginative... but it wasn't real. They were right here, on the coach... but if she saw... could...

Her mind so confused, Dorothy couldn't tell that she was sweating and hot. In fact, she still felt wet from the river and cold from the wind and water. She felt David's palm on her forehead, but took no notice of it.

"Have you got a fever? Damn, Dorothy..." David lightly grasped Dorothy's arm. "Dorothy? Let's get some fresh air." David stood up. "Hey, driver! Can you stop, my friend's feeling ill!"

"He can't just stop because she feels ill." A voice in front hissed.

"Bullshit he can't." David cursed, worried for Dorothy. His voice faded in and out as Dorothy tried to fight the deeper darkness.

For Dorothy, there were always two types of darkness. One when she was awake, and one when she was asleep. It was the latter which was threatening to overcome her now. Just before she felt herself fall to the floor, she heard a voice, a shout of panic from outside the bus.

"Stop! Stop the bus, stop the goddamn road! Stop!" Came a male's voice.

"Jason, stop it, what's wrong?" A female whispered, although loud enough to still be heard. "You haven't... have you..."

"Not now, we are going to die!" The male voice replied in a shout, her voice echoing over the rain and wind. "It is a fact, this isn't about drink, this is about that goddamn... I don't know, vision! Whatever the fuck it was, was not my imagination! That storm is about to increase to the point of death! Everyone, you cannot go on that bridge, hell not on this road! Get away from the trees, get away from the road, get away from everything! Go! Now!"

**(Right, so I hope this works well. You will, eventually, find out the main vision, but for now you'll have to stick with Dorothy's 'vision'. You can find a few hints about people from the story, although not many. My plan is, as of now, to reveal things gradually and carefully. I hope this works.**

**Well, 'till next time! **


	11. Bad Feelings

**A/N: Thanks to Michelle Maria Salvatore, LocalTalent53, jamesss, and Cenobia100 for the reviews! Right, so let's confirm the second main character of the story, as well as introduce some new questions (which you know I just lo~ve doing). Read on!**

Almost three miles away from the bridge, and two hours since the incident, Jason was sitting in the office of the Willingboro Police Department.

"Mr. Stark..." The Chief of Police, a worn looking man, looked out the window as rain lashed down onto it in streaks. "You said yourself that you saw... what? Saw it happen before it actually did? You said, and I quote:- "It is a fact, this isn't about drink, this is about that goddamn... I don't know, vision. Whatever the fuck it was, was not my imagination." Sighing, the Chief pushed his glasses up and turned back to Jason, who was being held by his own free will. "So why is it that now, you claim that you don't know what you saw?"

"Look..." Jason said with a deep breath, squinting slightly. "I... I know what I said. I know I saw something... at the time, I must have saw it clearly but now... now it's a blank canvas." Jason massaged his forehead, looking distraught. "I know I saw something, I know I did! Hell, if I didn't, I wouldn't have stopped anyone! I would've gone straight to my death!"

"Mr. Stark, so far the death toll is at twenty-five from the bridge collapse in on itself-"

"And the toll would be much higher had it not been for me." Jason stood up, his usual patience cut short. "Look, I'm not claiming that I saw anything, I don't know if I did. But at the very least – the very miniscule thing – I knew something was going to happen. I saved multiple lives, and I'm happy to know that. I am not happy, however, that people died. That I couldn't save the rest. But what I did, I am proud of. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just a man who had a bad feeling. I acted, and now..." Jason waved his hands fruitlessly. "...now a bunch of people are stuck in this city until the storm blows over. At least they aren't dead." Jason nodded to the Chief of Police. "This visit was a request by you, and you told me I could leave at my own discretion. Well, I'm leaving. If you need to contact me, I'll be staying somewhere in this town."

With that, Jason pushed opened the door and was immediately embraced by Jennifer, who had practically jumped at him. Jason smiled, pulling her close. "Hey."

"Hey..." Jennifer sniffed, wiping under her eyes. "I can't believe that happened... I can't believe you protected us."

"Yeah. People still died though." Jason replied sadly. "Why is it that no matter how hard you try, you can never do it all? I don't know what I saw..." Jason looked down to his hand. "I don't remember... but..." Shaking his head, Jason looked back to Jennifer. "I'm a bit confused about now, Jennifer. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to think by myself for a bit."

Jason walked past Jennifer, put was stopped by a hand to his chest. Jason looked up to see a man with short bristled hair and a goatee-moustache combo.

"Woah there. You can have your 'time alone' in just a moment." The man growled, evidently a bit irritated.

"David, please do not be so rude..." A timid voice said, as a young woman with wavy dark-brown hair going all the way to her chest walked down the hallway, a can of juice in her hand. "I apologise." The woman extended her free hand. "My name is Dorothy Louella. I think we need to talk."

"Can't you see we're busy?" Jennifer hissed, her personality completely changing to that when talking with Jason.

"Actually, she can't." David hissed back, crossing his arms. "Anyway, our business isn't with you, lady, so-"

"David!" Dorothy scolded, pushing him backwards lightly and facing Jason. She moved her hair out of her eyes, revealing the slightly blue-grey dull eyes that were unique to her.

Jason sighed. "My name is Jason Stark. Nice to meet you Ms. Louella."

"I realise that this is not exactly the opportune time to talk." Dorothy started. "But you helped save our lives on the bridge-"

"Can you save your thanks for later?" Jennifer interrupted.

"We aren't thanking you, lady." David sneered.

Jennifer looked affronted, her nostrils flaring.

Dorothy put a hand on David's arm, before facing Jason again. "I know that you said you saw a vision."

"But I don't remember anything about it." Jason murmured.

"I think I can help." Dorothy said meekly. "I... I heard everything. The water... the collapse, the rain, the pain, the death, the-"

"Dorothy, calm down." It was David's turn to put a hand on Dorothy's arm as she started to breath heavily.

"Yes, of course." Dorothy cleared her throat. "I think that if I relay what I heard, you might be able to remember what you saw."

"So 'heard' it?" Jennifer raised one eyebrow. "If you didn't see it, you got not evidence. So it sounds like a bunch of bullcra-"

"She's blind," David interrupted with a louder voice. "So unless you expect a blind person to miraculously 'see', you better believe she heard it. Besides, it's not exactly as far-fetched as someone seeing it and 'not remembering it'. That sounds like Bull much more than Dorothy."

"I don't think it matters whether I remember it or not." Jason sighed again. "I appreciate that you might have heard something. But I'm tired, and I just need sleep. Thank you, Ms. Louella, but goodbye." With that, Jason, followed by Jennifer, exited the police station to search for somewhere to stay.

Safely out of earshot, David let out a hiss of air. "What a _bitch_."

"David, you really should not curse." Dorothy said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well, I've had a hell of a day. Seen way more dead bodies than I should have. Why did you want to tell him you heard it anyway?" David looked to Dorothy.

"I don't know... I really don't know..." Dorothy glanced to the side. "A bad feeling, I guess. Well, no matter. We should go and find somewhere to stay."

"Yeah, because we can't travel in a storm..." David rolled his eyes. "Urgh, I'm so pissed off right now..."

"The road is closed too. I'm sure the cleanup will take a while."

"I suppose." David sighed again, placing a hand on his forehead. "They have to clean cars and trees... not to mention the bodies... Well, I'll pay for wherever the hell we stay. Let's go." With that, David hooked his arm around Dorothy's to guide her around the unknown town, and walked away from the police station.

Still in the police station, by a payphone, a young man with the masks of comedy and tragedy on his shirt was talking into the receiver.

"Yeah, Valentine here. Yep, both the so called 'visionary' and... uh... 'hearing-aid'? What the hell do you call someone who hears a vision, anyway? Well, they've decided to think it was all just a 'bad feeling'. Nope. Stark didn't want to talk. He doesn't remember, so no list. You want me to go over and explain? No... fine. But when the first death is on your head, you better believe I'll be pissed." Hanging up, the young man looked down at a tugging on his jeans. "Hey Miles." Smiling down at his 10-year old brother, the man's smile grew. "Let's go get something to eat, yeah? Then I'll see if I can get you a crossword magazine."

With that, the man with his younger brother Mile, exited out of the same door Dorothy and Jason had exited.

"Miles, I gotta say, this is gonna be a stressful week. Do you know whose gonna die first, by any chance?"

"Bitch..." came the innocent reply.

The man's eyes grew. "Woah there, Miles. Who taught you that word!"

"Girl dog..." the reply came with a toothy grin.

"You cheeky brat."

"But even so..." Miles looked around. "That word is still key somehow..."


	12. The First Move

**A/N **

**Thanks to Michelle Maria Salvatore, Cenobia100, LocalTalent53 and A Mosaic Masterpiece for your reviews! **

**Holy C**p. I was not expecting this chapter to turn out this long. All your theories are indeed interesting, and it is definitely interesting that all of you have come up with your own conclusion with the barest of hints, with one word that begins with B... *insert evil laugh here*. **

**NEWS! READ! **

***Ahem* **

**First off, I now have a confirmed that for Final Destination, Egyptian Heritage. That is, (in England, any who) the 20****th**** of April (on a non-related note, three days before my birthday). If you haven't already, go check out the trailer. It will be shorter than recent works, likely twenty chapters or so. **

**Finally, at the end of this chapter, I shall reveal something important about this fanfic and my future, so be sure to read. Hopefully, each and every one of you will be surprised about my chapter today, and I've worked my ass of doing this, and I goddamn hope it's gonna work out... (If you can't tell, I'm even more nervous than the accident chapter). Also, prepare for a long speech at the end. It's important to me that you read it. **

**Without further ado, READ ON!**

"You are _such _a bitch." Giggled Chloe's friend over the phone.

Smiling at the small tease, Chloe continued to walk down the street with one hand in her pocket and the other to her ear with her phone. "I've been told that before." Chloe let out a small laugh, all an act so that she could be friendly with her so called 'friend'. As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And every female was a potential enemy. "Although, it is _so _irritating. I mean, sure, we have rain and wind, but to actually be quarantined in this..." Chloe looked around her surroundings with narrowed eyes and waved her hand, trying to think of the right word. "...Wasteland. Although, you can definitely tell that it doesn't usually rain here." Chloe kicked the solid and cracked ground, which still hadn't softened despite the amount of rain.

"Even so, leaving Jeremy to find somewhere to stay and you strolling around like nothing."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to go floundering around to find someplace to live. Jeremy's better at that stuff than me." Chloe looked to the side as she passed a rattling fan from outside some fast-food restaurant. Crunching her nose, Chloe crossed the road. "Well, when I get back, those four guys better be waiting for me."

"Of course, we'll be arranging that for you." Was the friend's slightly annoyed tone. "Although... don't you think you ought to be more serious?"

"Serious? About what?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that accident was all over the news. Over twenty people dead... kids and adults alike. And you're bothered about getting laid?"

Chloe's eyes turned to slits in annoyance. "Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion alright? When-" Chloe was cut off as the phone slipped from her hand. "Damn!" Chloe tried to catch the phone, but it bounced off her palm and onto a drain grating in the gutter, which the rain was running down in torrents. The small phone balanced on the one of the bars, teetering. "Phew..." Chloe grinned as she bent down. "That was... close..." Chloe's eyes widened as her fingertips touched the phone, knocking it straight down the drain pipe. Out of pure instinct, Chloe thrust her hand between the bars to grab her phone, but the phone just clattered down the drain pipe. "_Fuck_!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling her arm back.

However, she came to an abrupt stop as her hand was wedged in tight between the bars. Chloe pulled harder, but it was just more painful. "Oh, you are kidding me... you are most definitely kidding me..." Chloe tried to turn her hand, but she couldn't even manage that. "Oh, don't do this... come on!"

Unbeknownst to Chloe, the previous rattling fan she had noticed from before was started to shake more ferociously as years of bad care and the new addition of rain to speed up the rusting process started to loosen the grate covering the spinning fan.

**XXX**

"It's good that we found somewhere quick, huh." Jennifer tried to spark conversation, but Jason was still in the same position he had been for a while, sitting with his hands clasped together on the edge of the bed. "Jason... you can share whatever is bothering you with me, you know..." Jennifer walked over and sat next to Jason.

"Yeah..." Jason merely said.

"Come on... I know that things have been bad with you imagining that-"

"I didn't imagine it!" Jason snapped, turning his head towards Jennifer. "I don't know if you realised, but what I saw happened! I know I don't remember, but I know it happened. Christ, Jennifer, I wanted quiet, and you are not being quiet!"

Other than the wind and rain, silence followed the outburst. Sighing, Jason bent his head. "Sorry..." Jason looked back up to Jennifer. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine." Smiling sweetly, Jennifer clasped his hand in a friendly manner. "You're just going through a rough patch." Jennifer waited for a response, but when she got none, focused on Jason. "Hey?" Jason didn't respond. Looking at Jason's eyes, Jennifer almost withdrew in shock as his eyes had gone completely white, as if he had rolled his eyes in the back of his head. However, Jennifer could see the faint circle of his pupil, which confirmed that wasn't the case. "Jason!"

Instead of responding, Jason stood up as if possessed, his left arm hanging limply. He raised his right hand and positioned it in front of him. Jason then turned and lumbered over to Jennifer's handbag.

Standing up, Jennifer tugged Jason's shoulders. "What's wrong? What are you-" Jennifer was cut off as Jason tugged harshly forward, knocking her off balance. Jason rummaged through Jennifer's handbag before pulling out bright red lipstick.

Limping over to the wall, Jason undid the lipstick and pressed it against the plaster, before making a long line.

**XXX**

"Come on, come on, _come on_!" Chloe hissed between her teeth. "Where the hell is everyone!" Looking up from her wrist Chloe tried to scout anyone, but either everyone was inside because of the cold or working. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Chloe sat down, restricted to waiting until someone happened to see her. "Why the hell did I put my hand in here?" Chloe muttered to herself when a _clunk_ caught her attention. Managing to turn her head just enough, Chloe saw the cover of the fan on the floor, and the fan spinning wildly, going slowly outwards. Shaking her head and putting her mind off it, Chloe turned back to her wrist in a futile attempt to get it out again.

**XXX**

After almost five minutes, Jason's eyes faded back to the normal black pupils and blue eyes. Jason turned his head, looking at the large picture on the wall to the lipstick in his hand and to Jennifer who was watching him in a stupor.

"Jenni...fer...?" Jason suddenly swayed on his feet, before falling backwards. Jennifer just managed to gain her senses in time to catch Jason.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Jennifer asked tentatively, fear evident in her eyes.

Jason's eyes flitted back to the picture. "...tired..." with that, Jason closed his eyes.

Initially frightened, Jennifer calmed herself down by the steady rise and fall of Jason's chest. Laying him down on the floor carefully – he was much too heavy for Jennifer to put on the bed – Jennifer turned back to the drawing Jason has drawn in her lipstick.

It consisted of small mobile phone, with blur marks spreading upwards, indicating it was falling. To the side of the phone was a three-pronged fan, with rapid circles surrounding it, frantic and rough as if it were spinning out of order. Finally, a number of words surrounding the two pictures.

LIAR.

CONNIVING.

MANIPULATING.

MISLEADING.

CORRUPTED.

SPOILT.

Finally, at top in the biggest writing: BITCH.

**XXX**

"I got things to do..." Chloe used her free hand to wipe some water from her eyes and leant backwards, the small sound of her high heel bending going unnoticed. "HEY!" Chloe shouted in an attempt to contact somebody, but either she wasn't heard or was being ignored. "HELLO? ANYONE...?" Chloe let out a frustrated gasp. "I am such a stupid bitch... Why the hell did I do something as stupid as this?" Chloe suddenly heard a _snap_ and wrenched her head towards the fan again, which had detached and was souring towards her. Wildly, Chloe pulled herself backwards, her hand popping free from the grating. The spinning fan sliced into a wall, chipping the stone and bouncing back across to the grating, jamming itself in with one part sticking upwards.

"Holy..." Chloe felt sweat run down her face, easily distinguished from the rain. "That... that was my head... Ow!" Chloe winced as electric pains ran up her arm. Looking down towards the previously trapped hand, Chloe saw that it was bent at an unnatural angle. Biting her lower lip, Chloe lifted the hand to get a closer inspection, confirming the fact that it was almost certainly broken.

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned around to see Jeremy walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"I found us a place to stay." Jeremy's smile faltered as he saw Chloe's hand. "What...?"

"Don't just stand there, you idiot." Chloe stepped forward. "Where the hell is the hospital in this place?" Chloe suddenly teetered as the heel of her high heeled boot bent inwards. Tipping backwards off balance, Chloe's arms flailed. Jeremy lunged forward to catch her, but Chloe was already falling and landed hard on her back on top on the grating. "Ah!" Chloe's eyes widened in pain. She tried to push herself up, but accidently used her broken hand. With a sickening _crack_, a white bone split through her skin. Chloe cried out in pain again.

"Oh... what..." Jeremy looked pale and confused, looking around. "What do I do? Chloe, what do I – "

"Help me up?" Chloe suggested through gritted teeth. She lifted her good hand and motioned for Jeremy to take it.

Jeremy reached down to take it, when he froze and his eyes slightly widened even more at Chloe's chest.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Irritated beyond belief, Chloe looked down towards her chest and saw the tip of something shiny poking out just below her breasts. "Oh..." Chloe blinked in surprise as a small dribble of blood was freed from her mouth. Suddenly pain burst through Chloe's body like nothing before, spasms running up and down her spine and seemingly through every bone in her body. Chloe wildly grasped outwards and managed to grab a shell-shocked Jeremy's hand. Pulling him down with strength, Jeremy fell to his knees.

"H-H-Hosp..." Chloe's eye darted back and forth to the tip of the fan, before spitting out some more blood. Feeling extremely cold, and feeling the urge to just close her eyes, Chloe's mind ran rampant through every single possibility. Suddenly, she felt hot tears run down her cheeks, clearer than any of the pain running through her body. "J...Jere-Jeremy..." Chloe pulled his hand again, pulling a now extremely pale and silent Jeremy close to her face. "I...I'm sorry... s-sorry... sorry..." Hundreds of apologies ran through her mind, none of which Jeremy knew about. Seeing other men, lying to him, using him as a source of money and presents. Forcing him to do her every bidding... she was the slave master and he was her slave. Chloe closed her eyes tight as guilt ran through her body almost as bad as the pain. Squeezing her hand against Jeremy's own, Chloe saw the blackness of her closed eyes getting darker and darker. Even as her voice broke and faltered, Chloe could only keep repeating the words 'I'm sorry' in her mind, trying to keep the feeling of Jeremy's hand in her own. However, even that feeling disappeared, until Chloe was completely and utterly alone in the darkness.

**XXX**

_"Hey... Hey!" _

_ Finding herself opening her eyes, Chloe was initially confused. She was staring up at the quite clear blue skies. Turning her head left and right, Chloe saw an asphalt road and a lush green lawn. _

_ "Hey, a-are you okay?" _

_ Chloe managed to sit up, noting the fact that there was no pain in either her chest or her hand. Then her eyes widened. In front of her, no more than twelve years old, was Jeremy. His hair was cropped embarrassingly short and braces caused his teeth to shine brightly in the sun. _

_ Blinking, confused, Chloe looked down and saw she was in a pale green dress, with her legs surprisingly short. Placing her hands against her face, she felt the small nose, smooth cheeks, and the pigtails. _

_ Jeremy let out a nervous smile. "I don't think that's the best place to go to sleep, don't you think?" _

_ "No..." Chloe found the voice was her twelve year old self, and that she couldn't control what she was saying. "Who are you?" _

_ "Oh, uh, my name is Jeremy Stephen Edwards." Jeremy's cheeks grew slightly red. "Uh... and you're Chloe Marvin, aren't you?" _

_ "Yes... How do you know who I am?" _

_ "I...I... uh... I watched you in the school plays. Always the lead..." Jeremy's smile brightened. "You were always so good, whatever part you were playing." _

_ "Oh?" Chloe couldn't help but shiver as the feeling of pleasure of that compliment ran through her._

_ "Yeah... and you... you always looked nice too..." Jeremy let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his nose. _

_ Tilting her head in curiosity, Chloe patted the grass next to her. "Sit down, Jeremy..." _

_ Now beet red, Jeremy sat down, but pulled his knees under his chin. _

_ "I've never had someone compliment me like that." Chloe smiled, turning towards the nervous and small boy. "My mother only compliments what she sees in me that relates to her, and my dad is too busy to give serious comments." Chloe smile grew brighter "But... I hope that one day I'll get compliments like that all year round." _

_ "I can give you compliments all year round." Jeremy said, without thinking._

_ Chloe felt her own cheeks grow hot. "Oh...? You'd have to go to my premieres then." _

_ "Premieres?" _

_ "Yes." Chloe stood up and spun around in a flourish, grinning brightly. "I want to be in Hollywood! I want people to see me and go 'wow!' I want the feeling of compliments forever and ever!" Chloe put both her hands on Jeremy's and pulled the surprised boy upwards. "You gave me my first ever 'real' compliment! Can you... can you give me that feeling forever and ever...?" Chloe asked shyly, looking into Jeremy's wide brown eyes._

_ "Forever and ever!" Jeremy nodded quickly. "If you want me, I'll be by your side forever! I'll do what you want and I'll see you become what you want to become!" _

_ "So sweet." Impulsively, despite the fact she had only met Jeremy then and there, Chloe leaned down and pecked Jeremy on the cheek. As they said, sometimes you meet the right person at the most unexpected time. "I'll be waiting for you." With that, Chloe walked off, her right hand still holding Jeremy's own right hand. Chloe turned back with a shy smile, and let go. "Bye, bye Jeremy Stephen Edwards!" With a small wave, Chloe ran off with a golden laugh. _

**XXX**

That was me...? I was so sweet then... so nice to Jeremy... What happened to me? Where did I go wrong? When did I grow corrupted? Jeremy... I forgot who I was... only another reason. Another reason to say sorry, Jeremy. I am so, so sorry...

But stay by me forever, Jeremy... please... forever and ever...

**XXX**

"You need to step outside, son."

"Come on, we'll take care of her."

"Now, now, we need our space otherwise we can't help."

Forcefully, Jeremy was removed from the hospital room and finally detached from Chloe's grasp. Pushed out of the room, the door was shut. Jeremy looked through the window and watched as a group of medical personnel treated Chloe.

Somehow, she had stayed hanging on. Throughout the minutes that passed before the sirens of the ambulance were heard, throughout the cutting of the fan underneath her to detach it from the grating, throughout the slightly bumpy journey in the ambulance, and even as she was stretchered into the hospital, Jeremy had held on to her hand as tight as he could, and the hand gripped him even tighter. Even as Chloe had turned pale, and even as her voice faded, she held on to him and he held on to her.

But now, Jeremy couldn't hold on. He knew it in his heart that he had to let the doctor's work. It really was a miracle that Chloe had held out this long. Pressing his nose against the window, Jeremy watched the crowd of doctors. The thought of strangers touching her made Jeremy slightly angry and worried. He convinced himself it was for the best. If he couldn't trust those who could hold a life in their palm, who could he trust?

Then the shutters were drawn, to avoid strangers looking in. His touch had been cut off, and now his vision was shut off too. Jeremy felt a warm hand on his shoulder as a friendly nurse guided him silently towards a waiting chair. Knowing it was best not to say anything for the moment, the nurse disappeared again, leaving Jeremy mentally exhausted in the chair, every urge in his body forcing him to sleep.

But he didn't sleep. He stayed awake, watching the door with unblinking eyes. Somehow he felt that if he stayed awake, Chloe would stay awake.

He stayed in the position for ten minutes, and then twenty more. A full half an hour since Chloe had been brought in, the door finally opened and a female doctor with a small amount of blood on her scrubs walked out slowly. Looking around, she spotted Jeremy and walked towards him. "Are you Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded mutely, his heart straining at the answer that could potentially change him forever.

The doctor wringed her hands, before letting out a small smile. "We have stopped most of the bleeding. Thankfully, the blade just missed her spine and missed all major organs. She is very fortunate. She's is in critical condition, but she is stable. As far as we can tell, she should be fine unless there are unexpected complications."

To Jeremy, everything had stopped after 'stable'. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he slumped down in relief and exhaustion. Before he knew it, Jeremy felt tears running down his cheeks, splattering against his chest. The doctor sat down next to him and grasped Jeremy's hand.

"She started speaking as soon as you left the room. She couldn't stop saying, 'I'm sorry, Jeremy.'" Letting go of Jeremy's hand, the doctor stood up. "You must mean a lot to her."

**XXX**

"I don't believe this one bit... This is impossible... How the hell do you explain that one Miles?" The man in the drama mask shirt looked down to his little brother in disbelief from across the room, watching the exchange between the doctor and Jeremy.

Miles was wide-eyed. "I don't understand. She was first... undoubtedly, she was first. The fan coming undone, it shooting out and hitting the grating, her falling onto it... everything was just like the normal accidents. Everything should have indicated that she was going to die..."

"Are you certain, Miles?"

"You know I don't make mistakes, brother..." Miles shook his head. "I've never, ever made a mistake, and for good reason."

"You're telling me..." The man sighed.

Miles started to bite his thumb nail. "I don't understand... It's so confusing. Not even new life or even killing in exchange worked out like this. When people killed other people, they still end up dead. Death doesn't get tricked, he just doesn't."

"Maybe it worked because it wasn't a trick." The man glanced towards Jeremy and then back towards Miles. "Perhaps, it was a simple matter of 'want'."

"'Want?' Are you kidding?" Miles shook his head. "If I told you how many people 'wanted' to live, but died anyway, I'd be talking to your corpse. It isn't a matter of want... No way..."

"It is definitely a first, though." The man leant against the wall. "But a relief, too. Until this point, every single person who was first on the list, died. They always proved to be the starting ground of discovery, the key to the list. But this time, the first person didn't die. The first person avoided death without any outside interference."

"Exactly. Why is this 'Chloe' special? Is she something unique, is she something new? Could she have found out about Death?" Miles looked down, and was now talking to himself more than to his brother. "No... She couldn't have found out about Death. She was talking to her friend about meeting with guys... so casual... a trick? She's not smart enough." Miles suddenly looked up. "Am I thinking too hard? Is this a trick?" Miles eyes were pleading.

"I don't know what to think, brother. But I think things are sure to be interesting." Scratching his chin, the man turned away. "I wonder how Death will react, now that the humans have avoided his opening move in his game of Chess."

**A/N (Prepare for a long speech, (over 1,000 words), but please, please read!**

**And with that opening move, the game has been set. It is not going to be simply a 'four-move Checkmate' for Death. Oh, far from it. **

**Now, Egyptian Heritage will run through this story, and (if I time it correctly) will end before this tale is over. That is, because, Final Destination - Revelations, is going to indeed be my final destination of Final Destination stories. After this big project, I will hang up my writing gloves in the Final Destination genre, and indeed, all genre's after that (other than my other OP project). I will be moving on over to Fictionpress, to start the next stage of my development, that is, original stories. **

**But enough about that, you want to hear about the news for this story, don't you? (Which actually trails back to me after rereading this...) Other than the fact that this is my last, biggest, and hopefully most awesome yet, the fact is, that no Final Destination movie has offered even a glimpse of a 'conclusion'. They are, frankly, repetitive (but still great!). **

**Many Final Destination stories are the same, including my own. Death wins. It's over with a snap of the fingers. The plans don't work. Even more Final Destination stories stop before they even start. **

**However, I offer a conclusion. I offer an ending to Final Destination. A conclusion I believe is truly 'true' to the Final Destination series. One of the many meanings of my title of 'Revelations' is the 'revelation' of Death. What is this entity? What does it represent? Why does it do what it does?**

**The end will not be an 'Apocalypse'. There will be no Four Horseman, or twists that go out of hand, or failed ideas. No stopped stories, not silly intermixing or failures. It shall be Death on its own, with revelations of its own. Final Destination at its core and at its heart. Finally, we find out who this 'Death' character is, why he is so important, and why he is fixated on 'visionaries' and 'accidents'. **

**It will be big. It will be grand. In many stories (again, including my own) you will find the deaths of characters frequently, every chapter or so. Characters lose potential. Characters lose development, they are not given the time to blossom and grow. I intend to make those characters that I have been given bloom into something no-one expects, that everyone loves. That is why, during this story, I am to reach a benchmark that none have reached before in Final Destination. **

**That is, the 100,000 Word Mark. It's a big goal, but it is a goal I am determined to reach as my Grand Finale in Final Destination and all my non-OP works. **

**There will be deaths. But they will mean something. In a way, this chapter demonstrates the problem's so many stories have now-a-days. I could have killed Chloe then and there, but where would the relationship with Jeremy go? I want this couple to develop. I want Dorothy to grow and learn with David, to meet new friends, from the leather-clad Riley to the homeless Becca. I want the orphan Tyrone to be influenced by the adults around him. I want Lukas' tough live to continue, but for him to learn and mature through it. Jay and Josie, Jason and Jennifer, Chloe and Jeremy. Couples that are initially introduced. But I want new couples formed, and broken, and perhaps even formed again. For most, Jeremy would have watched his loved one die on that street and broken down (Much the same as Dominique in The Savior). He would have grown into obscurity, and randomly killed off. Not this time, oh no, not this time. **

**I want this. I need this. For me, it's more than a simple Fanfiction story. For me, it's a step towards my (to be cliché) dream. To be an Author. To envelop my fans. I am not perfect, but each and every chapter, each and every story, and most importantly, each and every one of your reviews, your supports and criticisms, it helps me grow. I help me mature, and it helps me be who I always wanted to be, and do what I always wanted to do. At the bud of my live (17 on the 23****rd****), my simple wish is to see my name on the side of a hardback cover and to be brought by many. It may seem silly to some, stupid to others, but it is simply my dream and I intend to do this.**

**Final Destination – Revelations will prove to be this stepping stone, this marker, this pinnacle of my development into the next stage. **

**My aims are simple, but vast. To write over 100,000 words. To mix thirteen characters in a perfect mesh. To introduce a conclusion to Death and to Final Destination. **

**Final Destination – Revelations will prove to me if I am ready. Will prove to me if I can take that next step. If this story flops, I will flop. If it succeeds and you all love it, I will embrace this as a token to take with me across to Original's. As I said before, I need this. It is not just a Fanfiction, it is my confirmation. **

**Finally, to the end of this long speech, it is to you, my fans and loyal readers, I ask of you for two simple things. To criticise every single thing I do. Be it a spelling mistake or a mix-up in the plot. I will correct it, I will learn from, it will grow from it. Please, do this for me and I will be one very happy young man. **

**The second, to support me. I don't need nasty comments. I don't mind if you hate my work, just tell me **_**why**_**, and perhaps, maybe, I will develop it for you. I aim to please, and for me to please I need your support. I'm not going to do something as childish as 'I'll only update if I get reviews'. I'll update whenever, but for me to grow, your support is all that is simply needed. Be it criticism or compliments, I'll take it, receive it, use it. **

**Thank you for (Hopefully) reading, and please enjoy this experience. Please enjoy my grand finale. Please enjoy, Final Destination – Revelations as the conclusion. **

**Thank you. **


	13. Meeting with Strangers

**A/N: Thanks to SpyroCynderMal100, LocalTalent53, Michelle Maria Salvatore, jamesss and A Mosaic Masterpiece for your reviews! Always appreciate 'em. No long speech this time, so let's get to reading! **

"Did you hear about that girl?"

"Hm?" Becca turned her head slightly in response to Sneakers question, and pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders to trap in some warmth and avoid getting even more soaked than she already was.

Sneakers shrugged. "I heard rumors that a girl almost died recently. Apparently, nothing ever happens in this town, so it was good gossip. Apparently she just avoided the accident. Worst of luck for her, huh."

Becca nodded silently, not particularly keen to talk about such a subject.

"Urgh... this sucks." Sneakers moaned, rubbing his face as he and Becca strolled down the back-alleys behind a line of houses. "We were meant to be in Baltimore for your birthday present, and now we end up in a weird township I've never even heard of. Well... at least we're just on the other side of the river from Philadelphia... but then again, they got strict covers on the bridges now... they are being way too cautious. Well, there are some townships up northeast, apparently. We could explore-" Becca patted Sneakers' arm to gain his attention and pointed ahead of them.

"Look." Becca said quietly.

Sneakers tilted his head and looked to where Becca was pointing. A man and young boy were leaning against a fence, evidently talking. "Woah..." Sneakers whispered. "Paedophile alert!"

Becca glared at Sneakers before turning back to the two. She pulled him behind one of the houses to watch the peculiar exchange, her eyes narrowed.

"You're awfully enthusiastic..." Sneakers whispered. "Why're you so interes-"

"Ssh." Becca interrupted, watching intently as the boy and man talked. Becca leaned forward in interest as something glowed underneath the young boy. Lights? Glow in the dark paint? Becca tried to come up with a theory, although none made sense. However, she stopped thinking as her mind went blank as a flash suddenly burst outwards, blinding both her and Sneakers. When they could finally see again, blinking away colored dots, the young boy was gone, and the man was strolling down the alley, hands in his pockets, as if nothing had happened. "Come on." Becca whispered, thoroughly interested now, and pulled Sneakers onwards.

They followed the man down multiple back-alleys, before he pushed open a hole in a fence. The man glanced left and right, and after confirming to himself that the coast was clear, he climbed through.

"Why are you so interested, Princess?" Sneakers asked, looking at Becca, bemused.

"Well, the boy just disappeared. That's cause for interest enough."

"Huh, boy?" Sneakers glanced down at Becca. "What are you talking about?"

Becca looked at Sneakers oddly. "The one that you mentioned yourself?"

"I think you're imagining things." Sneakers laughed. "Are you sure you're not having 'visions?" Sneakers patted Becca on the shoulder. "Are we all gonna die? Did the boy run at me with a knife? Should I be frightened?" Sneakers laughed again, but at Becca's expression, sighed. "I'm joking, Becca. Well... let's go find out then, shall we. Let's please your curiosity. Nothing better to do, anyway."

**XXX**

"Jason..." Jennifer asked carefully, wringing her hands.

"Don't act so frightened..." Jason sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had cleaned up the drawing, but had taken photos of it beforehand. He was studying the photos now, looking at the words to the picture to the words again. "I realise I scared you, but I'm fine now."

"D-Do you know what happened?"

"No clue." Jason rubbed his head and put the photo's down. "But, I can now remember some of the accident."

"Huh? Now?"

"Yeah." Jason stood up. "I remember watching the coach starting to sway slightly and the wind picking up...

**XXX**

___Jason glanced towards the sky watching with intrigue the clouds that were rushing past. _

_ "Looks kind of pretty..." _

_ Jason turned to Jennifer, surprised. "Pretty? Since when do you use words like that?" _

_ Jennifer shrugged. "Well, nevertheless it does. I wish this goddamn traffic jam would – oh! Speak of the devil." As the cars moved ahead finally, Jason glanced at the coach to see it slightly swaying back and forth. _

_ "Hey, Jennifer, is that moving to yo-" Jason was suddenly cut off as a vibration shook across the bridge. Jason watched with wide eyes as the cars windows smashed into shards as a vicious wind blew across the bridge, 'funnelled' by the river. One shard of glass sliced across Jason's cheek, drawing a red line. Jason didn't register the pain or the injury at all, and continued watching ahead with the same wide eyes. _

_ "Jason? Are you all right?" Jennifer looked towards Jason, concerned and slightly scared that practically every vehicles windows had blown out. _

_ Jason didn't respond, but stared ahead. The bridge had started to tilt, the concrete sides bending and creaking. The floor cracked; the diagonal slices criss-crossing across the tarmac. The front half of the bridge suddenly tilted by another gust of wind. There was a squeal of tires as cars slid across the wet tarmac. Car's hit the middle barricade and came to a stop, while others hit with enough force to flip them over the barricade. The coach itself was leaning to the point where it was almost certainly about to fall over._

_ Focusing on a specific car, however, Jason watched as a Mercedes with a male passenger and female driver skidded and slammed against one of the barricades bonnet first. Jason's eyes widened as he realised that a truck carrying metal poles was spinning out of control. It hit the back of the Mercedes, and one of the poles shot forward and burst through the middle of the females back. The female jolted forward, her spine severed in two. Blood dripped from her mouth while the male beside her froze in fear and shock. _

**XXX**

"That's gruesome, Jason." Jennifer scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Well, that's what I remember nevertheless."

"But why do you remember that now?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know. But it's something to do with what I drew. But not only that..." Jason pulled a newspaper up and showed a picture with the caption: _Chloe Marvin_. "There's a small article in the newspaper. Apparently she had an accident in regards to a 'freak accident' with a fan after getting her hand stuck trying to rescue her phone."

"Oh." Jennifer pointed at the photos.

"Exactly. I drew a phone falling, and a fan." Jason sighed. "Not only that, but that picture matches the girl that I remember getting impaled..."

"That's... slightly weird, but I don't understand what you're trying to suggest, Jason." Jennifer looked confused.

"Surely it can't be a coincidence that the moment that this girl had an accident, I drew those pictures. Not only that, but I now remember something to do with that exact female. I don't understand it. Why didn't I remember anyone else? Why was I focused on that girl? What about all the others that were no doubt involved?"

"So you want to visit her?" Jennifer asked hesitantly.

"No... No, no. This says that she's in a stable, but critical condition. Besides, I'd be a stranger. No, I want to find that Dorothy woman."

"Why?"

"Well, she claims she had a vision without 'seeing' it. I want to see if her information matches with mine that I remember now. If it does, then she's genuine. If she doesn't, then... well, then it would have just been a visit, and she'll be disproved. Perhaps she might know something about this possible connection. I feel this... urge... y'know? I'm not just drawing random pictures. I _can't _be."

**XXX**

"Where is he...?" Becca murmured, looking through the crop of trees to find no evidence of the man. Becca peered through the bushes, but Sneakers let out a sigh to interrupt her.

"Becca... Why are you so fixated on the man?"

"I'm not fixated. Just... interested..." Becca said.

"Interested, huh? Been a while since a female was interested in me."

"Huh..." Becca and Sneakers turned around to see the man in the drama shirt leaning on the fence. He had a smile playing on his lips.

"It's not nice to follow people, y'know." The man laughed. "So, what do you want? You're homeless right? D'ya need money, food?"

"How do you know that we're homeless?" Sneakers asked, carefully. He had many an experience of people not liking them on the streets of New York. Sometimes, there were even beatings. But no-one cared for the homeless, no one cared that they were dying. Not the police, the public, no one. One of the many reasons that Sneakers, and most of the others, had become a tight-knit group. A sense of preservation and sense of protection. Protection a lot of them would never had hoped for.

"Hey, with clothes like that? Don't worry, I don't hate homeless people." Laughing, the man put a hand in his pocket and threw a small bag at Becca. "Have one hundred dollars on me." Still laughing, the man turned and started to walk away.

"Wait one second." Sneakers straightened up, his fists tightening.

"Oh?" The man turned back around. "What is it?"

"You can't just give strangers money. What do you want?"

"Want? Nothing. I'm just a generous man, is all."

Sneakers mouth opened and closed, flustered. "I... you..."

"W-What about that kid?" Becca found her voice while Sneakers lost his.

"Kid...?" The man raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Interesting."

"I think she's talking about me, brother." Miles walked out of the forest, looking blankly at Becca and Sneakers.

"Ah, Miles, you're back. Good, good." The man ruffled the boy's hair before smiling at Becca. "Keep the money. Consider it my birthday present to you."

Becca's eyes widened at the statement, but Sneakers pulled on her arm and back through the hole in the fence. "Sneakers," Becca tried to pull back, but Sneakers was stronger.

"Princess, we're going. Those people are dangerous."

"But-"

"Hey, listen to me." Sneakers put a hand on Becca's head. "Sometimes you act way too young than you actually are. A twenty-five year old woman accepting money from strangers? I'm surprised at you."

"It's no different than being on the streets with a hat." Becca protested.

"There's a difference between small change and one hundred dollars. Now, let's go. I want to find somewhere to bunker down for the night.

As Sneakers and Becca turned out of the back-alley, the man turned down to his younger brother, the smile still dancing on his lips.

"Hehe... what an unusual pair. Especially that girl."

"She's definitely gone through a lot." Miles nodded. "I saw small holes under her sleeve. I would expect some kind of drug use. Although, no recent holes. Also, that hospital bracelet. Not many people keep hold of those things."

"Well, at the very least, I found it interesting that she wanted to know where _you_ where."

"Not important, brother." Miles scratched his arm and looked towards them. "Well, we better keep a watch on them."

"Why?" The man tilted his head in question.

"One of them is next."

"One of them? Can't you be more exact?"

"It seems as if they died together, or at least very close together. I cannot define which came first."

"Urgh... how troublesome. Although I wonder what will happen..." The man laughed loudly. "I wonder if Death will actually _do_ something, or let another person slip from his grasp."


	14. Motel Meeting

**A/N: - Thanks to SpyroCynderMal100 & Michelle Maria Salvatore for the reviews! First off, super sorry for delayed chapter, blame the unpaid bill which cut off our internet. **

**Second off, the next chapter will also be delayed *sigh* until Tuesday, because I'm staying at my grandma's who has no internet. **

**Finally, Egyptian Heritage is up and running. I will start frequently updating that story once I get at the very least one review to start me off. **

**Finally, the chapter's slightly shorter than recent ones. **

Dorothy sighed, sipping from her cup of water. Ever since the accident, she kept on hearing the same things in her head again and again. Scraping metal, cracking concrete, the screams of terror of pain...

"Hey." Dorothy turned towards David at the sound of his voice. "Stop dwelling."

"That would be easier said than done." Dorothy replied with another sigh. "It is bad enough that I thought it could have been my imagination, but finding out somehow else experienced almost the same thing as I did..."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, we knew it wasn't your imagination anyway." David said. "I suppose, it could have been, but it would have been a hell of a coincidence."

"Hmm..." Dorothy took another sip of water before placing down on the place mat in the motel room. Despite the fact they weren't traveling, the motel rooms were cheaper than normal hotel rooms, so the two had found a nice room at the far end of the motel. While it wasn't exactly the best room, it suited the purpose until the bridges re-opened. The news reported it would take a few days at least.

The circumstances were definitely unusual. As one of the news reporters presented live near the bridge leading to Philadelphia, the weather within Willingboro was rainy and windy, but not bad enough to close the bridges. But seemingly, it is a large circle, the weather increased around the township, the wind suddenly increasing to the point that trees were collapsing and buildings were falling down. Some speculated whether they were in the eye of a new hurricane, while others thought more supernatural thoughts.

"Stop being so depressing." David groaned. "You're meant to be the happy one."

"How am I meant to be happy, David...?"

"Well, the fact that we survived is a good indicator. At least feel relieved."

"But..." Dorothy tapped her teeth with her tongue.

"What?"

"It is just that... I had that 'vision'. But I could not do what that Jason Stark did. I did not help anyone. I could not do anything..." Dorothy suddenly jumped at a bark of laughter from David.

"Is that it?" David lightly slapped Dorothy on the back. "That's a normal reaction, Dorothy. Stark's the one who is unusual. Besides, if you went about saying what he said, you would not have nearly been taken as seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a difference between a tough looking man like Stark and a dainty looking woman like you. If you went about it like he did, you would have been seen as 'overreacting' and been ridiculed. Trust me, it's better that you didn't go running around like a chicken without it head."

Dorothy lightly chuckled. "Once again you cheer me up."

"Good. Let me do the moping and you can be happy. Have you got news on what you are going to do about those piano lessons, by the way?"

Before Dorothy could answer, the door bell rang. "Oh? David, can you get that?"

"Sure." David got up and stretched. "Who the hell is visiting us?" David walked towards the door, pausing to peer through the window. "Well, speak of the devil. It's Stark." David opened the door. "Hello, to what do I owe..." David trailed off when he spotted Jennifer to the side. David's upper lip curled. "...the pleasure...?"

Jason looked slightly embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh... hello. I... I wanted to talk."

"Talk?" David raised an eyebrow. "I figured you made yourself pretty clear last time."

"I've... reconsidered. Can I come in?"

"I guess..." David opened the door to let Jason in. As Jennifer passed, the two shared glares. It was like lightning was flickering between their eyes.

"Thank you." Jennifer said between gritted teeth.

"It's my... pleasure..." David replied, trying to keep his mouth in check.

"Sit down, please." Dorothy invited.

"Thank you." Jason nodded and gingerly propped himself on a chair.

"David, can you get us some drinks?" Dorothy looked in Jason's direction. "Would you like anything?"

"Water will be fine, thank you."

"And _you_." David asked, looking at Jennifer.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh? I can put bleach in a cup, if you would like me to."

"David." Dorothy said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." David waved it away and walked towards the tabletop fridge to get some water stored earlier.

For a moment, all was silent as David placed water in front of Jason before sitting next to Dorothy.

"How can I help you?" Dorothy finally asked.

"Um, well first, I'd like to introduce ourselves on better terms. I wasn't exactly in the best mood when you talked to us last time. My name is Jason Stark, and this is my companion, Jennifer Storic."

"Okay." Dorothy nodded. "I am Dorothy Louella, and this is my friend, David Trayce."

"_Friend_?" Jennifer questioned with an innocent air, although her eyes showed sinister implications.

"Yes. Friends." David replied, squeezing his hand tight. "Unlike you and Stark, I'm sure."

"David, keep the conversation clean without any confrontations, please." Dorothy squeezed on David's arm.

"Jennifer, don't provoke him." Jason turned to Jennifer with slightly narrowed eyes.

Like scolded school children, both Jennifer and David crossed their arms with pouts, glaring at each other from across the room. Jason sighed.

"I did want this to be casual, but I see that isn't going to happen. Well, I get my question out quickly and then get out of your hair. Did you hear anything on the road to indicate a big crash?"

"I hear many things, all of which indicated crashes."

Jason bit his lip, trying to get an exact phrase. He remembered that the Mercedes was the first into the wall. "What about the first car that hit? I suppose you can't define sounds of separate cars..."

"I..." Dorothy pursed her lips, trying to remember. She let out a small gasp and her eyes opened wide, the usually gray tinted eyes now completely white. "...'I stare at Jeremy, with his sweet and oblivious smile. Such a gullible young boy, no matter how sweet he is. Thankfully, we've just come out of the traffic jam. But this rain is going to ruin my suit, and my shoes, and everything else I own! When we get there, Jeremy better get to where we going quickly before anything else soaks in. If not, I'll – what! The bridge is shaking, the – ah! Glass! It hurts... it really –'..." Dorothy went silent and blinked slightly, confused. The rest were in dumbfounded silence at the no doubt last thoughts of Chloe in the vision.

"Dorothy..." David put a hand on Dorothy's shoulder. "What was that...?"

"I don't... I don't know..." Dorothy shivered, clutching David's arm.

"Well, now we know you're to real thing." Sighing, Jason stroked his chin. "That was like what I did... apparently, my eyes went black and I drew things on the wall... hints..."

"Hints?" Dorothy asked quietly, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Well... there's a coincidence I've encountered... really, I came here for your opinion. Let me explain, please."


	15. First Name Basis

**A/N: - Thanks to SpyroCynderMal100, Meowth's Toon Dragon, and Michelle Maria Salvatore for the reviews! Super sorry for the delay, came back from my internet-less grandma's later than expected. At least you'll get a surprise this chapter! **

**NEWS! I will try to update Heritage tomorrow despite the lack of reviews (REVIEW! XD). **

**Finally, I will now be updating every weekend. Recently, I've been changing ideas and chapters. So, this means I'll have better quality chapters and you will surely be more entertained! So, read on for the surprise! **

"Now if I know anything, churches are the best place to find food." Sneakers licked his lips as he and Becca walked down the clean street, which had practically been washed from the storm. "And I could do with some."

"Churches...? Surely... supermarkets or something...?" Becca said quietly.

"Hahah!" Sneaker smirked and put a hand on Becca's shoulder. "You got a lot to learn, Princess. The food outside of food shops are usually bad in some way. While they are good in a pinch, you want to eat fresh, don't you?" Sneakers ducked behind a building, pulling Becca with him. "Now, I don't know if it's the same here, but back in New York, the Churches hold places for the homeless to eat. A lot of us don't like gathering 'round tables' so to speak, so the Churches leave out bins or boxes filled with eatable food and- Aha!" With a triumphant exclamation, Sneakers peered around the side of the building, pointing to the back of a church off the side of the main road. The church was pure white with stairs leading up. A man had just disappeared through wooden doors, while a box lay on the steps.

"Right then, let's go see what they left for us." Sneakers strode out into the large open area, hunching somewhat to try and block some of the weather. Becca followed, scared of being seen. She didn't like being in an open town, and was especially conscious that she didn't really... 'belong' to being homeless. She didn't look homeless, although she had developed the thin frame and dark eyes customary of fitful sleeps and bad diets. Despite her ruffled appearance, she just looked like a girl who partied a bit too hard.

"I hope for some sausages..." His eyes filled with hunger as he pulled a white cloth off the top of the box and reached in towards a pile of cans. A sudden _snap _was heard and Sneakers let off a howl of pain. He drew his hand back and hanging from his index finger was a mouse trap. "Ah, ah, get it off, get it off, ah!" Sneakers grit his teeth and looked to Becca, but Becca had frozen at the sight of the blood trickling down to the pavement where the trap had split the skin. Sneakers cursed and gingerly grasped the end of the mousetrap with his own hand and attempted to pull it off. He suddenly shivered as a large drop of rain went down his back and accidently pulled harder than intended. He let off a yell as the mousetrap was ripped off, taking some skin with it.

Sneakers clutched his finger in pain, biting his lip. "M-Mousetraps...?"

Becca slowly reached into the box to pull out a can. "They're empty..."

"They trick the homeless?" Gritting his teeth, Sneakers looked surprisingly angry. "They can't just accommodate a few cans? They have to resort to treating us like pests?" Sneakers suddenly straightened up and slammed his fist on the wooden door hard enough for it to shake in its frame. "You think it's funny!" Sneakers yelled, pressing his nose against the wood. "You think it's funny that we suffer? You think it's intelligent to put traps for us! We're homeless for a reason!" Sneakers punched the wooden door again, splitting his knuckle. "We are not pests! We are not vermin! Isn't your so called 'God' meant to treat everyone as equal? Well, where the hell is the equality!" Sneakers took a deep breath and lowered his bloody fist at a light touch on the elbow from Becca.

"Let's go..." Becca whispered.

"Yeah..." Sneakers said hoarsely. "Sorry... I just... I just get frustrated sometimes, you know?" Sneakers broke out a smile which was so familiar, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Let's find somewhere else, shall we?" Regretting punching the door and injuring his hand further, Sneakers clutched the hand to his chest and started to walk. "Princess... let's just go..."

**XXX**

"Rusty piece of junk." Lee Ford, a long-time tow truck driver and long-time smoker spat his cigarette to the ground to turn the key viciously. "Come on...!" Lee was currently sitting in the driver's seat of his anointed tow truck, with white paint and black lettering. Small amount of rust was showing at the frame and spread down the main support for the hook on the chain. The engine finally roared to life and Lee gave a sigh of relief. "Yes!" With a whoop, Lee pressed on the accelerator. "I am not going to be towed as a tow truck."

Lee drove off, using his free hand to place another cigarette and lit it with a zippo lighter.

**XXX**

"I guess we'll take your food plan then, Princess." Sneakers grinned and looked to Becca. "By the way, do you know my real name?"

"Your... real name?" Becca blinked. For as long as she knew him, Sneakers was always Sneakers, just like Patch was always Patch. Never had Becca considered or even though about what their real names were. Although, now she was thinking about it, it made sense. After all, she was Becca Matthews to herself, but Princess to her friends.

"Yeah, my real name." Sneakers started to bite his thumbnail as he talked. "I know your name. Patch told me. So, I figured I might as well tell you mine. Strike up conversation." Sneakers finished with his thumb and moved to his little finger. "Dylan Kimberly. The last name sucks, I know, but at least I don't have an embarrassing first name like Annabelle."

"Annabelle... sounds perfectly normal..." Becca looked confused.

"Oh, it would be... on a girl. Annabelle Proctor, who now goes by the name Patch."

Becca blinked for a few moments, before the rough and tumble face of Patch, complete with his grizzled beard came into her mind. Then the head attached to the shoulders of a lady. Unable to help herself, Becca let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "P-Patch... is Anna-Annabelle?" She managed to choke out, trying to regain her composure.

"Yep. He told me when he was drunk. Apparently his parents had bought a room complete with toys and furnishings for a female. When they got him instead, they raised him like a female. He says his beard is the only thing which keeps him from remembering his... ahh... feminine past." Sneakers stopped and looked at Becca.

"What...?" Becca asked shyly.

"You should laugh more often. Makes you look about ten years younger. A man could fall for you."

Becca felt her cheeks grow hot and turned away to hide it. "I... I..."

"Don't worry, I'm joking." Dylan laughed. "But really, it brightens you up so much. Makes you look like you have a house somewhere."

"I suppose technically... I do." Becca suddenly said. "Not that I'd ever live with them again. I don't know where they live..." Becca fingered her hospital bracelet and went silent.

Sneakers glanced at Becca and let out a soft sigh. The two walked quietly down the street, the rain not really being felt since it had been raining for so long. They started to climb a semi-steep hill, trying to keep from falling over as their shoes slid on the pavement.

**XXX**

At the top of the hill, Lee Ford was on his second cigarette and talking on his phone.

"Yep, just got to deal with a final job and I'm off my shift. Sure, I can come tonight. The bar down by the trees? Yeah, I know the one. I'll pay, honey, don't worry. I-" Lee was suddenly interrupted by silence, as the engine cut out. "Oh, come on!" Throwing his phone down in frustration Lee turned the key, to no avail. The truck was now gaining speed down the hill. Lee pulled the handbrake, but a small _snap_ was heard as the pressure on the rust caused the shaft to snap. Lee stared for a moment, before acting instinctively and opening the door, dropping to the wet floor.

He rolled for a moment, but quickly got to his feet, uninjured, as his truck plummeted down the hill. He squinted to see two figures, and waved his arms, shouting a warning.

**XXX**

"You hear that?" Sneakers looked around. "Sounds like shouting. Ah well, nothing to do with us, though." Sneakers turned back to the hill to notice a shadow through the thick veil of rain. "Hey, Becca, what's that?"

"I don't know..." Becca shrugged.

"It's coming..." Sneakers eyes suddenly widened as the shape of the tow truck was seen. Becca had chosen this time to cross the road, although she stopped to look back at Sneakers, "Becca!" Sneakers lunged forward to grab Becca, but his foot slipped on the wet pavement. He fell to his rear and could only watch in horror as Becca turned to notice the tow truck.

Becca mouth hung loosely open as the bonnet got closer and closer. A voice echoed in her head, '_We don't need her'_, before Becca turned at the sound of a new engine. A black-clad man in leather suddenly tackled into her, twisting so she landed on the man as they hit the ground. The truck smashed into a motorbike, and continued forward until hitting a lamppost with the bike in front.

Becca blinked in shock and stared into the dark eyes of a handsome, evidently Hispanic, man. Becca quickly climbed off of the man, allowing him to stand up and massage his arm.

"Got to you just in time..." The man breathed a sigh of relief, pulling the helmet from his head.

"W-Who are you...?" Becca found the question was the first on her mind.

"Riley... Riley Garcia. It's dangerous to walk without looking." Riley rubbed a hand on his hair as Sneakers approached.

"You saved her..." Sneakers grasped Riley's hand and shook it vigorously. "You saved her... I... you..."

Riley waved him away. "No, don't worry. I just did what needed to be done. I-" Riley was cut off at a grating sound. All three heads turned to the crushed bike as it suddenly revved, as if someone had just accelerated. The hook of the tow truck had gotten into the wheel of the bike, and as the wheel whirred it shot the hook out at high speeds, the rust easily detaching it from the chain. The hook spun through the air, landing with a _thunk_ in flesh. Sneakers eyes widened but another rev was heard. This time, some of the chain shot forward, spinning rapidly and clinking all the while. Sneakers fell to his knees and the chain soared over his head towards Riley. Becca suddenly barged into Riley, knocking him down. The chain bounced off a lamppost on the opposite pavement, sliding to the floor.

"Wow..." Riley took a big breath. "You just repaid the favor..."

"I..." Becca was flustered, pulling herself to her feet and checking her bracelet was still on her wrist. That was when she noticed Sneakers on his knees, and the thick metal of the hook embedded in his back. "Snea... Dylan!"

Sneakers smiled slightly, a trickle of blood running down the right side of his face. "First name basis... huh? Okay then... B-Becca..." Sneakers coughed violently, falling to his hands. He looked up at a shock-still Becca. "I'm g-glad... I met you... I have no-no parents to miss me... n-no siblings..." Sneakers clenched his fists, his nails scraping on the pavement. "You do... have a family... please... ma-make up with them... make up..." Sneakers let off a sigh, sounding almost relieved. His arms gave way and he dropped to the floor, motionless.

Becca was still and silent. Riley watched her with shock, but had enough sense to call for an ambulance on his mobile, walking slightly away so Becca wouldn't have to hear.

Taking a step forward, Becca fell to her knees, but was somehow unable to summon tears. In her mind, in a haze, she saw people walking away. Away from her, she realised. Becca suddenly clenched the back of Dylan Kimberly's top, burying her face in his shoulder. "Don't abandon me! Don't! Don't go, Dylan, don't go! Please, you can't go!"

Riley turned from the phone and watched as the woman cried out and screamed. He could only hope the ambulance would arrive quickly and silently walked over to Becca. Becca lifted her head from Dylan's body to look at Riley, her face devoid of tears but her eyes showing the desperate and painful feelings. Becca suddenly propelled herself into the stranger's arms, crying into his jacket. Riley blinked, not knowing what to do, but gingerly patted her back as sirens could be heard in the background.

**A/N:- On a quick note, you should now be able to achieve the first four men and woman on the 'list'. It's such a relief to get a chapter out... phew... 'till next time!**


	16. Attack at the Motel

**Guys, Writers Block seriously is a bitch. I fear my apologies are losing their meaning as more and more roadblocks come and go (losing internet, writers block, computer crashing etc etc,) but it's all I can do to keep saying sorry. Of course, I can give you great chapters as well. (Or try to)**

**News on Egyptian Heritage: I realise it's been over a month, but that's because I had to change a bunch of plans. It turns out some of the things that happened were similar (or in one case) the same as things that happened in 'The Apocalypse'. I didn't realise but now I've changed it, and the first chapter should be out soon. I really hope it is. **

**Final Notice:**

**I've always been interested on which of my Final Destination stories you guys liked the most, so I'll be a putting up a poll for all the Final Destination stories I've written (not including this one and the one-shots). It's just a little thing I'm interested in and would be glad to see what you like. **

**Chapter 16 – Attack in the Motel**

"_I'm afraid the survival rate is slim, Mrs. Matthews." _

_ "It's better than leaving it alone, though?" _

_ "Yes. Your daughter will have a chance with this operation." _

_ "I see. She can give you her bank details, and the operation funds will come from there. We... we were talking about it before you came." _

_ "All right. Do you want to watch through the observation window?"_

_ "I... no... no, I can't..."_

**XXX**

"Can't... won't... stay... stay!" Becca suddenly woke up, sweat running down her cheeks. For a moment she panicked, seeing the oh-so familiar bright lights before slowly realising it was the sun. Squinting, Becca looked around to see that she was sitting on a wooden bench overlooking the semi-dirty river dividing Willingboro from Delran. Small splashes of water were seen as fish swam to the surface only to duck down again in a playful manner. She could see a small mass of land barely 100 metres as the river widened, and the faint blue lights of the police blocking the bridge ahead.

"You're awake."

Becca jumped, turning her head to the side to see Riley sitting at the far end of the bench, a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm. Riley smiled sadly, his eyes looking over the water.

"I'm glad." Riley stood up, walking forward over the bushy grass, until he was standing on the edge of the bank where the mud slid down into the running water. "I've never seen a phenomenon like this before. It doesn't make sense..." Riley slowly pushed his helmet forward with one hand until it was over the water. Suddenly it was snatched from his grasp, whistling through the air like a cannonball. "The wind is strong but only around the town." Riley shook his head and moved back towards the bench. "I never got to ask your name."

"B...Becca..." Becca blinked, trying to clear the fog in her mind.

Riley looked over the small girl, who was wearing his own leather jacket, although he wasn't too sure if Becca noticed it. She looked in her own world. "Understandable..." Riley muttered. Sighing, he knew what he had to say. "Becca... do you remember what has happened in the last two hours?"

"I..." Becca closed her eyes, trying to break through the gray fog. "I..." The fog splitting, Becca saw the deadly hook, and then the memories came rushing back. The prickling pain hit her cheeks as she stared out across the river, her eyes wide. "Dylan..."

Riley watched closely, but Becca merely stared across the river. After a few minutes, she turned her head to Riley. "Dylan... he... where is he...?"

Realising she was asking about his body, rather than if he was alive, Riley sighed once more. "Well, it took some persuading, but I managed to get the church to use one of the free lots in the graveyard. You were there... remember?"  
>Becca slowly nodded. "It was me... and you were there... He didn't even get a service..."<p>

"He didn't have a home, did he?" Riley asked as carefully as he could, but Becca's head snapped towards him, eyes filled with anger.

"He had a home!" Becca hissed. "He had a home with all of us."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Riley said slowly, putting a hand to his chest.

Becca calmed down as fast as she had grown angry. "He... was buried in the corner, underneath the vines in a wooden coffin. Why did it take such a short time... don't... don't these things last longer?"

"I heard that the mortician can't make it into the city, and... since his cause of death was apparent, he was written off."

"...'written off'..." Becca repeated. "Just written off..." Biting her lip, Becca looked to the grass underneath the bench and pulled a rose that was just surviving underneath the wood. "...at least he finally has a place to be warm and have cover..." Becca cupped the rose in her hands as if it were delicate glass that could smash at the lightest touch. "... He would have liked it... He didn't leave me at all... I can feel him now..." A solemn smile touched on Becca's lips, before she blew lightly on the rose. It rotated through the air until it hit the current over the river, where it was suddenly ripped into pieces, rose petals whizzing across the unnatural wind.

"You... don't have anywhere to stay... do you?" Riley asked carefully, hoping Becca wouldn't flare up. Instead, she silently shook her head. "I have a room at a motel. I can buy you a room for you to live in."

"I don't want to be alone." Becca shook her head, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. "I can't be alone again..."

Riley scratched his chin. "How about you... come to my room, then? I can sleep on the couch." The silence that followed caused Riley to grow wary. Had he said the wrong thing?

Becca's lips curved up into a small smile, free of grief. "I-I'd like that..."

**XXX**

"Urgh..." A groan slipping from his lips, Jason's eyes fluttered open. In the dull lighting, he tried to make out his surroundings. Feeling something binding his wrists, and the taste of blood on his lips, Jason's mind suddenly went into overload. It was what you saw in the movies and read in the books! Tied up, bleeding in a dark room... kidnapped! Trying to pull his arms from behind resulted in his bindings just getting tighter. Why was this happening? A nightmare? No, too real... Breathing hard, Jason was about to shout out for help when the lights suddenly burst on.

As the dots dissipated in his eyes, Jason made out a desk, a lamp, some beds, a table... it was the motel room. But why was he tied up? Before Jason could think any further, a sharp sting hit his cheek as the palm of a hand whipped his head to the side.

"You done?"

Smarting, Jason made out a shadowy figure standing in front of him. As he finally focused completely, Jason noticed it was David, looking worse for wear. A red stain was covering his left sleeve, and five thin red scratches was curved down his right cheek to his neck.

"What... what happened?" Jason asked, trying to figure out the situation. He flinched as David approached, but at the feeling of his arms being released, let out a laugh of nervousness and relief.

David crossed his arms and stared down at Jason. "So, then, do you remember a thing?"

"What... I..."

David crouched down, his eyes peering holes into Jason's own. "I said... do you remember anything that has happened?"

"I... no... last I remember was talking with Dorothy... where is she?" Jason peered around the room in an attempt to see if she was hiding somewhere. "And Jennifer?"

"Shopping." David merely replied, massaging his neck. "You really ought to warn people when you go into a fit."

"Fit?" Jason pulled himself to the bed and sat down, noting that the room looked as if something bad had gone down. A mirror was broken across the room, smashed as if something had gone head-first into it. The lamp was broken, a slice of glace covered in red. Jason's eyes looked to the walls, where he stiffened. Hundreds of scratches covered the walls, from nails judging by the lines of five. Random scribbles were underneath the scratches... not scribbles, pictures, Jason corrected.

Various pictures, repeating across the walls drawn in some kind of pen, showed a chain, a hook, oddly a pair of shoes, a crown, a pair of dice, a set of large eyes, and a wheel attached to the front of a motorbike. These pictures repeated in various sizes and rotations.

Dread creeping up on him, Jason noticed the pangs in his hands, and looked to see his nails were splintered, dried blood covering the tips. The little finger on his right hand was completely missing its nail. Then a pulse of pain hit his forehead. Touching it lightly, Jason noticed the graze. Looking at the mirror, his realised that it was his head breaking the mirror.

"What... what the hell happened...?" Jason asked slowly, his eyes flitting between the scenery.

"Put it like this. During your 'opinion', you went only a teensy-bit crazy. You started rifling through the drawers and started to draw pictures, of which you see there. Jennifer realised what was happening and had the idea to buy a camera to catch you in the act 'to show you what you were doing' she says. I was told to watch over you. Then you started screaming and scratching the walls. I grabbed your shoulder where you gave me this lovely thing –" David paused to point at the scratches on his cheek. "You started to go ape, attempting to attack me. Managed to get me with the lamp to the arm. A fight later – and your head in the mirror to knock you out – I tied you up to protect both me and you." David shrugged and walked to the tap to get a drink of water. "That's about the short of it."

"I... did that...?" Jason looked at his hands, remembering terrible scenarios in his past that he had thought he had overcome. But he wasn't drinking this time... "What... why... I knew I drew pictures but... what's happening?"

"Hell if I know." David rolled his sleeve up to show an ugly cut and poured the rest of the water over it, letting watered down blood slide down his arm. "Now we wait for Dorothy and Jennifer. I really want the whole story here, preferably with less 'going-crazy' and more 'answers'."

**Thanks to Michelle Maria Salvatore for the review! **

**Other characters will be expanded on next chapter and onwards. Riley, Dylan and Becca were the second main combination of the plot while Chloe and Jeremy were the first. Obviously, at the moment, David, Dorothy, Jason and Jennifer are going to be an ongoing plot, along with the Brothers. **

**Finally, I think at the end of the chapter, I will put up 'death's list' which has been confirmed in the story as of yet. **

**Please read and review! Without those all important messages I can't improve! Thanks! **

_Death's List_

_Chloe Marvin – Survived_

_Becca Matthews – Almost hit by the tow truck, but saved by Riley_

_Sneakers – Killed by a tow truck hook to the back. _

_Riley Garcia – Would have been decapitated by the tow truck chain, but saved by Becca_

_Clues in this chapter_


	17. Disappointment

**A/N:- Thanks to Michelle Maria Salvatore for the review! **

**Guys, please review, I love 'em, whether criticism or compliment. **

**Also, another bit of news, Final Destination – Egyptian Heritage is finally on the full update schedule, so check that one out. **

**Finally, news about this story. It is going to be split into FOUR ACTS. Entitled thus: Act 1 – Death's List, Act 2 – Tragedy in Darkness, Act 3 – The Revelation of Death, and Act 4 – The Final Destination. I also know exactly who dies when and where, and who the sole survivor is. Yup, that's right, only one person survives my final Final Destination story. I wonder who you guys think it is. **

**With that, read on, and do review! **

David wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "I'd say that about does it." He said, turning to Jason who had just finished picking all the shards of the mirror from the floor.

"Yeah." Jason replied, his mouth slightly turned down.

"You really shouldn't feel that crappy." David said, seeing Jason's depressed expression. "If anything, it's a blessing to see what you see. You have the chance to save people who otherwise would die. Do you realise how many people would want that power?"

"It's not a power, David. It's not like... X-ray vision, or super speed." Jason waved David away. "If anything it's a damn curse. Sure, I have a chance to prevent people's deaths, but I also have the means to cause them." Jason motioned around the motel room. "Take this for example? What would have happened if it wasn't you, if it was Dorothy or Jennifer? They wouldn't be able to defend themselves like you were. I could have killed them!"

"Way to be a pessimist." David sighed. "Curse or blessing, either way, it's something you have which others don't. The way I see it, you need to learn to use it, whatever the hell it is. Just like Dorothy ought to learn how to use hers."

"Use it? I would much rather forget about it."

"And sacrifice many lives?" David questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"It's not like I want people to die." Jason protested. "Just... what if what we're doing is... ruining what's meant to happen? What if we were all _meant _to die? Dorothy and I might be doing things that shouldn't happen. We're interrupted the flow of fate..."

"Fate?" David laughed. "Seriously? Fate is what we end up as. There isn't any 'flow' of fate. You oughta get your mind out of the sci-fi gutter. If a life can be continued, that's a good thing in my book."

Jason merely replied with a sigh. "Well, things are looking much more 'sci-fi' than usual. I mean, we're surrounded by a goddamn shield of wind, people are dying in the order than they died before," Jason nostrils flared suddenly. "Do you think this is a coincidence David?"

"Stop getting so angry." David said, picking up the last broken shard of a lamp. "You'll burst a blood vessel."

Jason opened his mouth to reply when the door opened.

"Is everything alright?" Jennifer called out.

"Yeah, perf-" David turned but cut himself off. Jennifer was supporting Dorothy, who had a plaster on her forehead. "Dorothy?" David quickly went forward, pulling Dorothy from Jennifer. "What happened?" David snapped his head towards Jennifer. "What the hell did you do?"

"She did not do anything, David." Dorothy said lightly, carefully pulling David's hands from her arm. "I had a fall, that is all."

Nevertheless, David still looked suspiciously at Jennifer. "How did you fall?"

"I had another one of those... thought visions." Dorothy sighed, leaning against the wall. "Evidently, someone else has died, or narrowly avoided death. On the bus we were on, two people were hiding in the luggage area underneath. Both of them drowned stuck inside the bus."

Taking a deep breath, David finally calmed down. He placed a finger next to the plaster on her forehead. "So you just tripped having the vision?"

"Yes." Dorothy smiled. "There was nothing else."

"Did you have a violent outburst?" Jason suddenly asked. "Did you break anything?"

"No..." Dorothy looked confused, turning to Jason. "Why would that have happened?"

"Our little visionary had a tiny little fit." David chuckled.

"A fit?" It was Jennifer's turn to look suspicious, glaring at Jason. "Did you-"

"No, Jennifer. I haven't drunk anything. It was a result of that vision. While you were out getting a camera, I got a bit too violent for my own good."

"Oh." Jennifer turned to David. "I guess that explains those inj-"

"Injuries that Jason has? Yeah, that explains it." David narrowed his eyes at Jennifer, evidently telling her not to say anything about his own injuries to Dorothy.

"I left some of the drawings up around the corner." Jason led Dorothy and Jennifer to the corner and switched on the light, illuminating a section of the drawings. "I don't suppose you can relate any of these pictures to that vision you had?"

"Hmm..." Jennifer put a hand on her cheek, thinking.

"What are they?" Dorothy asked.

"A chain, a hook, a pair of shoes, a crown, a pair of die, a set of large eyes, and a wheel from a motorbike." David explained.

"Well, the man who I was seeing his mind was named Sneakers. That may explain the shoes. I cannot think of how those other items are related. They must be in some way, though."

"I feel like some of them are out of place." Jason said. "The chain, hook and motorbike wheel seem connected. Like, they are all parts of a machine, or machine related. Especially since that hook is commonly seen on tow trucks or the likes. The dice, eyes and crown seem different."

"Oh, is it a female type crown?" Dorothy suddenly asked.

"I guess." Jason answered. "Why?"

"Sneakers called the girl 'Princess'. Maybe the crown is relating to that nickname?"

"It could do..." Jason pursed his lips. "Well, I think we ought to look out for those eyes and some sort of hint towards the die. I don't know if they are related to the accident or not, but I think we should look out nevertheless."

"But why would they hint towards another death? Last time everything related to that Chloe's accident." Jennifer asked.

"Well, you said they drowned together, didn't you Dorothy?"

"Yes."

"Then those dice and eyes may be indicating the girl's death. It just seems that there are too many images for one person"

"So look out for dice and eyes?" David sighed and rolled his eyes. "That sounds like it's gonna be easy..."

**XXX**

Tyrone sneezed, before wiping his nose. "I hate colds." He sniffled, looking around his motel room for the groundskeeper, Jake.

"They might sell some medicine down at the store." Jake said before turning back to his notebook. He was crossing out various appointments he wouldn't be able to make because of the storm. He had brought the room for both him and Tyrone, since Tyrone didn't have much money on him.

"I ought to go get some then." Tyrone said, but stayed put. "I hope that couple has seen the news. They'll wait, hopefully."

"Of course they will." Jake glanced down at the young orphan. "None of this is your fault, so what do they expect?"

"True." Tyrone smiled when a ringtone sounded. Jake reached into his pocket in surprise.

"Someone managed to get signal?" Jake nevertheless pulled the mobile out and answered. "Oh, hello Eve. Is Tyrone with me? Of course. This storm isn't letting up any time soon, according to the local news and radio stations. You got news from that couple?" Jakes worn face slowly lowered in sadness. "Oh. I'll tell him. Yeah, we'll come right back when the storm is over." Jake clicked the phone down and turned towards Tyrone. Tyrone looked nervous.

"What is it?"

"That family, the newly-wed couple. It seems..." Jake took a breath. "They've found another child to adopt. They apologise but you are not chosen."

"Oh..." Tyrone blinked, a heavy weight appearing in his chest. "I see." Tyrone gulped, turning away. "I understand."

Jake looked sadly to the orphan, before grabbing his coat from the coat rack. "My appointment to pick up the van is soon, so I need to go. That rain just gets in the engine." Jake shook his head before grasping the door handle. He turned back to Tyrone. "I'm sorry Tyrone."

"It's fine." Tyrone said, still turned away, but Jake could hear the pain in his voice. He sighed again before opening the door and leaving.

Tyrone let out a choked sound as soon as Jake had left and walked over to the sink, leaning over it. His ashy blonde hair hung over his eyes as he leaned over the sink. "Smile, Tyrone." He said, his voice low. "Just gotta smile. They'll be others." Another choke left Tyrone's lips and tears leaked down his cheeks, dripping into the basin. "Damnit... smile..." Tyrone grit his teeth, trying to stop the tears, but instead he clenched his fist tightly on the side of the basin. "...why...?" Tyrone uttered, his hand turning red. "Always me..." Tyrone let out another choke and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry, tears staining his cheeks and chokes echoing around the motel room.


	18. Who's Next?

**Yay, short chapter! 'rolls eyes'. Well, I had to have one somewhere, I guess. **

**Now, I hate it as much as you do when the updates don't exactly go as planned, in fact, I probably hate it more than you. Please hold onto your hats, though. I'm trying my best, in fact, I've but my other two (One Piece) stories on hold so I can concentrate on working solely on both Final Destination fics for a while. If everything goes to plan, I will be updating back every two to three days. **

**Speaking of other Final Destination stories, Egyptian Heritage will be uploaded tomorrow. **

**Also, if you haven't noticed already, I've created a 'cover image' for Final Destination Revelations, so check that out over in the image corner.**

**Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing (for that one person) and why not start reviewing? You know I love them. **

**Read on!**

Jake tapped his fingers against his arm, his mind running over the previous situation with Tyrone. While he was now over sixty, he still remembered the time when he was an orphan. It was one of the most painful things in his long life, but the feeling of elation he had had when he was adopted at fifteen was worth it all. While his adoptive mother and father were both now gone from the world, Jake appreciated everything they had done and would place flowers at their graves every month.

Seeing Tyrone back at the orphanage with a smile on his face filled him with happiness, but that only increased the sadness when hearing the phone call. He had truly felt for Tyrone.

Present when Tyrone first came to the orphanage, Jake had literally watched the boy grow up. Initially he was just like any other orphan, but when he remained in the orphanage past the usual ages, Tyrone grew into a likeable figure, not only for him but the other orphans. To see the usually smiling Tyrone reduced to tears broke the old heart inside him.

He was walking towards the garage where his van was, since he had no other vehicle. The van itself was almost as old as himself, going through multiple fixes but always managing to hang on. While walking, Jake took big strides, trying to work up a sweat. He was always into exercise, but as he got older and his body started to reject things, he resorted simply to walking or jogging. It was healthy, and if anything, Jake liked to be healthy.

Walking all the way to the garage that was on a card he was given when the police advised him where to put his van to get fixed, Jake stopped at the door, wiping some sweat from his brow. He would have felt hot, but the rain was cooling, despite how irritating it was.

"Yes, I'm here."

Jake's eyes turned towards a young man standing under an alcove, evidently trying to keep away from the rain. As Jake moved into the workshop, Jeremy gripped his phone harder as the rain threatened to make it slip from his hand.

"All I have to do is sign the documents?" Jeremy found himself smiling down the phone.

"Yeah. They fished the car from the river and luckily it wasn't too totalled. I've already payed, so all you need to do is sign."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up soon."

"Great. I can't wait to get out of this hospital. See you."

"Bye." Jeremy hung up, extremely happy. It had been one of the hardest things in his life, watching the love of his life, Chloe, in critical condition. But she was lucky. Managing to get quick surgery, paying for it with her money, she was saved. Jeremy couldn't thank the doctors enough. Chloe was alive, she was well, and she was determined to get out of the hospital. The doctors had advised her to stay in the hospital, but the fact was she wanted to get out. And Jeremy agreed. He wanted nothing more than to be with Chloe again in a personal environment. Still, before he could do that, he had to get the car which had been waterlogged at the accident.

Most of the cars had actually survived, stopping when Jason began to have his panic attack, or at least the almost panic attack. However, Jeremy and Chloe had been right at the edge, and they had to climb back over the car just as the front tipped as the bridge was ripped from its hinges.

Jeremy glanced up just before entering the workshop, spotting the logo. It was a pair of dice, with some quirky mosquito mascot holding them up. Jeremy had to smile, the inner child channelled within him as he stared at the quite honestly fourth grade like art. With a final chortle, Jeremy ducked through the doorway and into the workshop.

"You know what?" David suddenly said, sipping a mug of coffee.

"What is it?" Dorothy asked, leaning towards her friend. Jason and Jennifer were still in the motel room, although talking personally at the other end in whispers.

"I sarcastically said that it sounds easy to find dice and eyes." David motioned with his mug outside the window.

"Yes..." Dorothy furrowed her brow, confused.

"Well, in the parking lot theres a flatbed truck carrying a car. The truck has a pair of dice on the door, with some kind of stupid looking mosquito. The kind you'd see a fourth grader draw."

Dorothy suddenly perked up, pulling herself up from the chair. "Are you certain?"

"Yup." David confirmed, still looking out. "Could this relate to the next person, the girl, right?"

"It could do..." Dorothy put a finger on her chin, thinking.

"Oh, look." David said without thinking. He quickly winced, apologising to Dorothy. "Well, listen. There's a kid walking down towards the store, I'd guess."

"Is there?" Dorothy asked, not entirely sure what David's point was.

"Yeah. I could've sworn I'd seen him on that bridge." David nodded to himself. "Yeah, definitely saw the kid."

"So, why would that be important?"

David suddenly perked up. "Well, what if, and hear me out here, what if that the girl was never actually going to die back then?" David leaned closer to the window. "What if that Sneakers bloke was meant to die, but the girl was going to survive. The second set of seemingly unrelated clues DID point to the next death, but it was someone completely different. What if it's that kid?"

"In that case we got to go down there." Jason suddenly said from across the room, carefully listening in.

"Oh?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you're completely and utterly wrong, well, it's a chance we can't miss. And you said he was by some dice? Can't be a coincidence." Jason looked determined, his eyes steeled.

"So... you're saying he's next?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Jason nodded. "I may be completely and utterly wrong, but I have this feeling... I reckon he's next. That kid's going to die next unless we can prevent it."


	19. Crushed

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Crushed**

The workshop was filled with the thick smell of oil and the sound of clunks of metal against metal. Instinctively wrinkling his nose, Jeremy took a quick look around the workshop, taking in large, unshaven men working with wrenches and tall, lanky teenagers with greasy hair and acne. As far he could see, there was one woman, with her hat turned back and hair tied back into a ponytail. Crude posters hung in corners next to desks, while a radio playing heavy rock wrestled with all the other sounds.

"Hey, kid."

Jeremy turned to see a beefy man with stubble and the most impressive sideburns he had seen in his life.

"You planning on doing something or are you just lookin'?" The man glared down at Jeremy. "Cus' if you're just lookin', get the hell outta my workshop."

Blinking in surprise at the hostility, Jeremy fumbled some documents that he had put in his jacket. "I-I'm here to get my car."

The man glanced at the papers for a moment. "Huh. You like pink?"

Jeremy felt himself blushing despite himself. "It's my girlfriends."

"Don't be so nervous. I'm just kidding." The man's face grew into a smile. "We're all friendly 'round here, well, for the most part." Offering an oil stained hand, the man prompted Jeremy to shake it. "The name's Bill. Your beauty is just getting some tweaks here and there."

"...beauty?" Confused, Jeremy looked to Bill.

"Your car. Crikey, kid, you don't half know about cars, do ya? Your girlfriend getting you to do this? Where is she?"

"In hospital." Jeremy pursed his lips. "She's injured, and I'm getting the car out of my own will." Trying to keep the bite out from his tone, Jeremy failed miserable.

Bill chuckled, walking down towards one of the desks. "Touchy, touchy. I ain't gonna question then." He sat down, pulled a pen from a jar and started writing on some of the documents. "What's your name, kid?"

"Uh, Jeremy Edwards."

"Uh-huh." Bill continued to write before turning his head as a phone rang out. "One moment." Bill reached over, pulling the receiver to his ear. "You know who you're callin', so what do you need? Mm... 'kay. You mean the screw came loose? Ah, you were pulled over and had to pay a fine? That ain't gonna do. I'll get Roy to pay you back for that. He oughta have checked all the screws. Can I have some contact details? Thank you." Putting the receiver back down, Bill quickly scribbled on a scrap of paper and looked over to Jeremy. "Hey, kid, while I finish up these documents can you go get Roy? He's the one over there, pumping that tire?" Bill pointed to a man wearing a bandana.

Since he didn't like to decline much, Jeremy nodded and quickly made his way over to Roy. He licked his lips. "Uh... excuse me..." Jeremy said weakly, getting no response from Roy. "Excuse me!" Jeremy tried again, to no avail. On closer inspection he saw wires running from his ears. Evidently Roy was listening to music. Jeremy hesitantly waved his hand in front of Roy's face, and jumped backwards in surprise as Roy snapped his head towards Jeremy, showing blood-shot eyes.

"Whaddya want?" Roy growled.

"Oh, uh, he... Bill said that you should go to him."

"Go to him? What the hell are you talking 'bout?"

Extremely nervous, Jeremy started to bite his nails. "S-s-something about a loose screw?"

"Oh, damn..." Roy spat on the floor. He brushed past Jeremy without even a thank you, walking towards Bill. Jeremy followed behind, trying to stop himself from shaking. He wasn't used to being in such an atmosphere. In his nervousness, and Roy's irritation, both forget about the fact that the pump was still going.

The small cylinder which pumper air through a funnel was in the wheel of a car and was letting a quiet high-pitched noise off, a warning signal that the wheel was pumped to its extent.

"Yeah, what's this about a loose screw?" Roy asked as he walked up to Bill.

"Don't you act cool with me, Roy." Bill growled. "You were in charge of that car, and damnit you know to check the screws and bolts. You are getting on my nerves, Roy. You got a job and you gotta do it."

Roy was about to reply when a loud _pop_ echoed around the room. Almost everyone jumped in surprise as the air pressure grew too much and the tire popper. One of the heavy pieces of rubber span through the air, hitting a hook next to the open garage door.

Roy gulped, turning back to his boss, who was all but fuming.

"You better not tell me that was the car you were working on." Bill stood up, towering over his employee.

"...it was..."

"And you let that tire burst? You know how much tires cost!" Bill pressed a stubby finger against Roy's chest. "Give me one good reason, one goddamn good reason that I shouldn't fire you right here and now!"

Once more, Roy was interrupted by the same car. The wheel bursting had dislodged the winch holding the car up, and the car dropped down, hitting the metal ramp with a _clunk_. The car rolled slightly down the ramp and started gathering speed due to the fact the whole workshop was at a slight tilt being built on a hill. Gaining speed, the car was headed straight for Roy, Bill and Jeremy.

"Ah-" Roy quickly stepped aside, his arm accidently hitting Jeremy. Jeremy being much smaller spun around and fell to his knees in surprise. Bill had already scarpered, and could only watch as the car headed for the young man. He could already see the scandal that his workshop would face if the kid died.

Jeremy himself could only stare as the car approached, his knees throbbing from hitting the stone floor. He suddenly registered that he was in danger, but at that point it was too late to move. Jeremy closed his eyes quickly, not wanting to see anything more. Instead of the heavy pressure to his chest he was expecting, something pulled on his shoulders. Opening his eyes, Jeremy found himself being quickly dragged back. However, his eyes widened when he realised that his whole body wouldn't make it. Opening his mouth, the tireless wheel ran straight over his foot. The metal rim acted like a knife, cutting straight through his shoe, sock, skin, muscle and bone.

A scream exited his mouth as intense pain filled his leg. Jeremy pulled his mangled foot towards him as the car smashed bonnet first into the desk and wall, knocking some plaster off the wall. Jeremy could barely register this before another pulse of pain coursed through his foot. He took a glance to his foot and instantly regretted it. Half-way down his foot was now a mess of blood and bone, barely hanging from a strand of muscle. Blood was pumping out at a surprising rate, creating a shiny crimson puddle.

Jeremy bit his lip, trying to hold back any more screams.

"Stay still." A voice said, and Jeremy watched as an older man came in front, kneeling down and looking at the wound.

Jake could only wince at the wound. It was bad. Very bad. He hadn't seen something like this for a good thirty year. Jake turned to Jeremy. "You can feel the pain, yes?"

In a break of his usually polite demeanour, Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Of course I can feel the pain!" Jeremy quickly bit his lip again, which was also bleeding due to being bitten on.

"It's better if you feel the pain. It would be even worse if you couldn't feel it." Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The signal bar was completely down, but Jake knew that didn't matter. As long as there was a tower, he could dial 911. Dialling the numbers, Jake put the phone to his ear, but frowned almost straight after. "What?" He muttered. "There has to be a tower around here?" Standing up, Jake looked to Jeremy. "Stay there a moment. I just need to go outside to call 911. Something in here isn't working." Jake quickly paced towards the open garage door, frowning down at his phone. Something in the back of his mind was screaming that something wrong was happening, but Jake discarded the thought.

The heavy piece of rubber on the hook chose this moment to break, the hook ripping through the rubber. The rubber fell straight down, bouncing into the red button which would close the garage door before rebounding to the floor.

Another loud clunk was heard over the now quiet workshop, since all attention had turned to Jeremy and his injured foot. Jake looked up just in time to see the springs of the garage door fail, rusted over the years. The garage door plummeted down, smashing straight into the bridge of Jake's nose. His body was pushed down by the heavy metal door, bending at an awkward angle to the point his spine snapped in two. Jake was pushed straight down into the stone floor before the door stopped. Blood oozed from open fracture wounds, running down the floor.

Even Jeremy had forgotten his pain, and could only stare at the motionless face of Jake, whose eyes lifelessly stared into Jeremy's own. Still a relatively young man, Jeremy could only yell in fear, pain and shock as the eyes dug deep into his soul.

**A/N: **

**Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Bookreader2010 for your reviews, as always I appreciate 'em. **

**Read, review and be interested! I've breached 20,000 words (A while back, actually, I'm on 32,00 as of the moment). Next stop is the 40,000 mark. Almost halfway to reaching the unknown 100,000 mark! **

'**Till next time! **


	20. Waking Up

**Chapter Twenty**

**Waking Up**

_Is this a dream...? Yeah... must be. Why else would I be seeing this? Why else would I be sitting around my old homes table, a roast dinner in the middle of us. Me and my parents. Mom... dad... yeah, this is definitely a dream. In reality, I'd be out of the house by now. No shared dinners. Nothing. Wait... roast dinner? Is this that day? Raining outside, the tap is leaking... it is that day. Why would I dream of that day of all days? That isn't right... There I am, fighting up the courage to say it. To confess. To say what I know my parents never want to hear in a million years. My seventeen year old mouth opens, but I can't hear the words. _

_ I don't need to hear the words. _

_ I know exactly what those words are. Oddly enough, they aren't the important words. It's the words that I know comes next. First, my mother, her hands clenched into fists over her knife and fork. Silence first. Silence... constant silence. I remember at that point I was concentrating solely on my parents reaction... what would they think? _

_ Then, the first words from my mother to me after my revelation... Barely a whisper. "...Devil child...!" _

_ Devil child, huh. That's what I get, I suppose. That's what I get to confessing to my pro-religious family. So religious that they hang crosses practically everywhere. I watch my younger self turn to my father, I see that I'm about to cry. I remember that feeling. I want to seek solace in my father, I want him to accept me. Hah... no use in hoping that one. If mom didn't accept me, dad never will. He stands up tall, glaring down at me from under his glasses. He raises one shaky hand towards the door and utters those words, and coincidentally the last words I have ever heard from him. _

_ "Get out!" _

**XXX**

Alexander Randall's eyes suddenly opened and he found himself looking straight into the blue eyes of a red-headed female. The female blinked, before suddenly letting out an excited squeal. Alexander blinked once more, his ears catching fuzzy words.

"He's awake! Doctor, he's awake!"

_Doctor? Who's the doctor?_

"When did he wake up?"

"Just now. I was watching him."

"Okay, excuse me." Alexander watched as an older man with greying hair bent over him. He looked through some sort of scope into his eyes. "Hmm... Alexander? Alexander, can you hear me?"

Alexander blinked slowly for the final time, glancing left and then right. He registered the small room, a hospital room, white and sterile. A window showed very murky and rainy weather outside, while a half-ripped bag was on a seat in the corner. The red-headed girl was looking nervously at him, her hands wringed.

"Alexander, do you see me?"

Alexander nodded. He could see him perfectly fine. If he was standing further away, he'd need his glasses, but...

"Good. Can you move your hands? Legs?"

Once again, Alexander nodded.

"Show me."

_Urgh..._ Alexander complied, wriggling his arms and legs.

"Now, do you remember anything about the accident? The collapse of that bridge?"

_Collapse of the... _

Like a ton of bricks, it hit him. Alexander jolted fully awake, his eyes wide and alert. He remembered it clearly, driving a few cars in front of a coach, on the bridge when some guy started yelling something. Then the bridge collapsed and his car was sent headfirst into his water. He remembered his seatbelt breaking and his head hitting the windshield. After that... nothing.

Alexander carefully felt around his scalp, and felt a long wound evidently stitched up.

"Don't touch that, Alexander. We don't want you to break it." The doctor carefully lowered Alexander's hand. "Do you want a drink? Some water? We've been feeding you through a tube, so you may feel slightly uncomfortable drinking normally."

"F-Feeding through a tube?" Alexander asked groggily, looking confused. "Why?" A sudden thought hit him. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for four days, Alexander."

_Four days?_ Alexander gulped, looking to his hands. Four days? That was long time to be unconscious... it could've been worse, he could have been in a coma or... well, that wasn't important. The ifs weren't important. He was awake now.

"Can... can we have a moment alone, please." Alexander asked, rubbing his head. "You can come in fifteen minutes or so, but I'd like some time alone with..." He motioned towards the girl.

The doctor frowned slightly, but nevertheless left Alexander alone. He was showing positive signs, talking and moving with ease. Fifteen minutes shouldn't be too bad. Closing the door behind him, the doctor left.

Alexander turned his head expectantly to the red-headed girl. "Can I ask who you are? Why were you watching over me?"

"Oh, uh, I was making sure you were okay. You were making some weird sounds." The girls cheeks turned slightly pink. "My names Josie, by the way. Josie Graham."

"Alexander, but just call me Alex." Alex turned his head to left and right. "Have you seen my glasses?"

"Um, they were broken." Josie sat down on a chair next to the bed. "They threw them away."

"Oh..." Alex rubbed his forehead again. He needed his glasses to see things further away, and felt almost naked without them.

"You can borrow mine, though!" Josie beamed, smiling wide. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pair of glasses. "I don't use them much anymore, since I got contacts, but I like to keep them in those 'just in case' situations."

"Hm..." Alex took the glasses gingerly and placed them on his face. There were just like his usual glasses. It was comforting. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"Don't worry, it's fine. As I said, I don't particularly need them." Josie waved it off.

"You didn't answer, though, why are you here, Josie Graham?"

"Well," Josie started when the door opened. Carrying a tray with a sandwich and two drinks, Jay walked in.

"I got what you wanted, Josie." Jay said, going to put the tray down when he realised Alex was awake. "Oh, you're awake."

"This guy!" Josie said enthusiastically, pulling a slightly surprised Jay towards her with an arm over his shoulders. "This guy's your hero. He went and dived in to save you."

"I'm not a hero..." Jay pursed his lips and looked away. "I did what anyone else would do."

"Yeah, but no-one else did! You did."

"You... saved my life?" Alex asked carefully, looking over Jay. He was actually quite handsome under his blonde hair.

"He did! You would'a died otherwise!" Josie continued with her bright voice.

"Josie," Jay said lowly, but was surprised when Alex grabbed his hand.

"So you saved my life?" Alex managed a smile, which was hard for him. He wasn't exactly the most social person in the world. However, Josie's brightness was way to catching. "Then I owe that to you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I can at least give you a reward."

"No, don't worry. I'm fine." Jay shook his head. "I don't need to be paid or rewarded or anything."

Alex sighed. He hated not paying his debts. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jay smiled. "Your thanks is reward enough."

"Well, I'll thank you again. If you need anything, well, I guess you'll find me here. I doubt the doctors are going to let me go. By the way, my names Alexander Randall." Alex managed another smile, although this one wasn't out of his usual nervousness of meeting new people. This was something completely a different, a completely different feeling...

**XXX**

"Heh..." Sipping from a can of cola, the man with the faces of comedy and tragedy on his shirt smiled. "Little brother, it looks as if all the players are now playing this game."

Miles looked up from his juice carton, which he was drinking through a straw. "Alexander Randall. I almost forgot about him."

"It's easy to forget about those who are doing nothing. But things are picking up now." The man stood up and stretched. "I mean, we've had two deaths already. Sneakers and Jake."

"Minor players." Miles said.

"Minor players?" The man repeated. "Woah there, they aren't 'minor players'. They're just as important as Dorothy and Jason in the long scheme of things." Shaking his head, he threw the can into the nearby river, watching with a smile as it was practically ripped apart in the air. "Anywho, we have those two dead now. Tyson is probably going to get extra depressed. Too bad he won't be able to kill himself." The man crouched down and reached into a backpack, pulling another can of coke out. "Becca is with Riley now, so that's a romance blossoming."

"Romance?" Miles looked up to his brother. "I don't think that counts as romance."

"Come off it, of course it does." The man waved his younger brother away. "Riding away on a motorbike? It's romance. Well, its actually tragedy, but... yeah." Shrugging, the man sat back down. "Then we have this new meeting of Alexander, Josie and Jay, and once more I call romance."

"Love triangle."

"Exactly." The man nodded down to Miles. "Chloe is still the mystery, but at least she's getting on with Jeremy again."

"You sound pleased."

"I am pleased. Even I have a heart, y'know. A good kid like Jeremy doesn't deserve a loved ones death."

"Even though it'll happen."

The man laughed. "You are such a downer, Miles, geez. He's lost a foot, let up on the guy, will you?"

"Well, half a foot."

"Half a foot, a foot, it's the same." Shaking his head, the man let out another chortle."Then we have the 'main eventers'. Dorothy, David, Jason and Jennifer chasing after Tyson." The man groaned. "Why do these people have to be so stupid? I mean, can't they see Tyson isn't next?"

"The clues did lead to him."

"Yeah, but they also led to Jake and look what happened. Nobody was there to save him and-" The man clapped his hands together. "Bam! Crushed like a melon. I just wish that one of them could realise whose next. It's so obvious it makes my head hurt!"

"Obvious to you and me, perhaps. To anyone else? Not quite." Mile stood up, brushing dirt from his knees. "Both Dorothy and Jason have not had their visions yet about whose next."

"See, that's the thing I hate. We _know_ whose next." The man sighed, throwing a stone into the water. "We know exactly whose next. Why the hell can't we do anything about it? Why _shouldn't _we do anything about it?"

"It's not our right!" Mile growled, surprisingly angry for such a small boy. "Being influenced by an outer party is not in the rules!"

"Rules, shmules." The man waved it away. "Come on, Miles, if _he_ hated outside interference, he would never have let me save Josie from those thugs. He wouldn't have let Becca see us, see _you._ I'm starting to think after all these years, he's just scared."

"Scared...?" Miles stopped, looking up to his brother.

"Yeah. Scared. Scared of us. Scared because we know about him, and we're alive, and he can't do jack about it."

"So what are you saying?"

"What am I saying?" The man laughed loudly. "I'll tell you what I'm saying. I, Joshua Valentine, say right now that we break off. You and me, Miles, we can beat the stupid game!" Joshua's smile faded into a serious face. "We can do what Bludworth couldn't do. He didn't know the rules, _we know the rules_, Miles! It's quite simple, really, it is. We know he can't touch us."

"What do you propose. You know I'll keep on following you."

"What do I propose? Well, first things first. We need to gather up the survivors. We gotta group them together; we gotta tell them the truth. I can't believe it took me this long to realise. Why are we just _watching_?

"I swear, if you get me killed..." Miles groaned.

"Ha, like that could happen." Joshua rolled his eyes. "If anyone's going to get killed, it's going to be me." Laughing once more, Joshua started to walk, picking up his backpack. "Right then, I reckon we ought to introduce ourselves to the next person, and then go find the others."

"I still think this is a bad idea, but hey, let's go." Miles replied, following closely behind his brother.

"Stend Vniz! Stay right where you are!"

Joshua and Miles turned to see none other than the man they were looking for, Lukas Solveig.

"Ah, perfect-" Joshua beamed, but was cut off by Lukas reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small, snub-nosed pistol. Joshua narrowed his eyes. Clearly Lukas wasn't used to a gun, perhaps even scared of it since his hand was shaking. "Why have you got that?"

Lukas didn't reply, merely reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his mobile. "I-I got them. I said I got them!" Lukas growled into the phone. "So I have to wait until you're here? No, that wasn't-" Lukas' eyes grew wide. "Don't you dare harm them, you hear me!" Even over the rain, there was a clear pop on the other end of the receiver. A gunshot. Lukas jumped, his ear brushing against the buttons and accidently activated voice-speaker.

A sinister voice was heard saying, "...that was her foot. Now, you continue to do as we say or we'll shoot the other one. Keep Joshua and Miles Valentine there, we'll be arranging a pick-up. You can be back with her if you just comply, Lukas Solveig."

**A/N: Uh-oh! Haven't had a good cliffhanger in a while. **

**Thanks to Bookreader2010, Gabe's-Girl-Forever, Patts9009 and {Guest} for the review! {} means anonymous reviewers, by the way. **

**Get ready for an action packed scene with Lukas, Miles, Joshua and the mystery people on the phone next chapter! Ooh, I'm all excited! 'Till then! **


	21. Taunts at the Riverside

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Taunts at the Riverside**

In his time in Willingboro, the one thing Lukas would never have imagined in a million years was to wake up next to a beautiful girl in bed with sex being evident and no condom in sight. When he had awoken, he saw the wonderful face of the young woman, her black raven hair. Her body was slightly tanned, and with the covers slightly off Lukas could see the wonderful curves. A beauty if he had ever seen one.

Her name rolled off his tongue pleasantly. Dominika Lena Matveev. Much like his name, it was Russian in origin and brought back good memories with his father and mother, back when they were alive. Back when they were a happy family.

Good times.

Dominika had awoken soon after, smiling pleasantly at Lukas. It was then he realised he had one hell of a hangover, while simultaneously remembering the night before.

Lukas had gone to a bar the previous night, looking for a drink and smoke. Dominika had come up beside him, ordered a drink, and her opening line immediately enthralled Lukas.

"Vy khotite pogovorit' Vy vyglyadite odinoko."

Finding a smile on his lips, Lukas turned to the new arrival. "How'd you guess that one?"

"So, you DO understand the language." Dominika tapped her glass with a nail. "So, are you a gambler? Lost your money."

"No. Why would you guess that?"

"Practically all the guys from our homeland are like that here. 'The American Dream' and all that crap." Dominika chuckled. "Fuck the American dream. They migrate to little places like here. But hey, I hear we're all trapped. A fuckin' hurricane or some shit. Straight in the eye."

"So I hear." Lukas replied, sipping from his glass.

"You know what happens when I'm trapped?"

"What?" Lukas turned his gaze back towards Dominique, taken in by her looks.

"I want to make sure I'm happy. Why don't you make me happy?"

And just like that, they ended up in bed together. They slept together. They made love. Usually these flings in the night are one-night only, but Lukas felt a connection. He couldn't tell what that connection was, perhaps something to do with her being Russian, or because she looked beautiful, he didn't know.

All he did know was that when they exited the motel room and were attacked by men in black suits, Lukas felt an instinctive nature to protect her. To protect Dominika. Not that that worked. She was taken by the men in suits. Taken screaming, and no-one could help her. Then Lukas was threatened at gunpoint. A deal later, two lives for a life, Dominika for the Valentines, and Lukas had found himself pointing the same gun that was pointed at him in the morning at Joshua Valentine and his younger brother.

"...You can be back with her if you just comply, Lukas Solveig." The loudspeaker said. Lukas looked down to the phone while Joshua chuckled.

"Ah, I see. A hostage situation. They got someone you love, so you're coming for us? Christ, talk about your typical movie plot. Tell me, is it the FBI? Mafia perhaps? Have you got a box with her finger in it?"

"Shut up!" Lukas growled, hating every minute of this situation. He was a nice guy. Only days before he was apologising in a bar and offering to help clean up and now he was pointing a gun at a complete stranger. A stranger... that should help. It's easier to injure a stranger.

"Am I getting on your nerves?" Joshua shook his head in disgust. "You aren't a killer. Stop trying to act like one."

"I have to! So just... just stay there. Stay there."

"Or what...?" Joshua took a tentative step forward. "What are you going to do, Lukas Solveig?"

"I'll-"

"Shoot me? Injure me? Dare I say... kill me?" Joshua smirked and looked to Miles. "You hear this joker? He thinks he can kill me?" Joshua looked back to Lukas and took another step forward.

"Stop!" Lukas demanded, images of Dominika on his mind. A person he had just met... _Isn't she just a stranger?_ Lukas winced inwardly. Essentially, it was true. Dominika was a stranger, someone he had met only last night. But... the connection he felt... the feelings welling up inside him... it was almost painful. Lukas raised his gun, hoping that the men in suits would come soon. "Hahah... hah..." Joshua pointed towards the gun. "You can't do it. Look at you. Your arm is shaking so much the gun's clinking. Just put it down, let us go, and hide in a hole. Forget about whoever that is."

"You don't know anything-"

"I know a hell of a lot more than you!" Joshua quickly interjected. "Much more that you'll ever imagine. You're a survivor, Lukas. Why are you doing the killing when you're next? Lukas, if you don't get up and _do_ something, you're gonna die!"

"Stop... messing with me!" Lukas squeezed his fist.

"Can't handle death? Aww... did Mommy and Daddy not teach little ickle Lukie-Boy?"

"Who are you?" Lukas couldn't handle it. Even in front of a gun, this man, this Joshua was so cocky, so joking. Not taking anything seriously.

"Me?" Joshua narrowed his eyes. "I'm your worst nightma- No, no, I lie, I lie. Way too cliché, I'm sorry. I just, I'm sorry."

"Stop messing with me!"

"So shoot me!"

"I'm not going to-"

"Then I'm going to get closer." Joshua took another step forward. "Look, you're not shooting Lukas, my friend. How about this then, hm?" Joshua cleared his throat and put on a singsong voice. "Daddy, daddy shot 'till dead. Daddy, daddy full of lead."

Lukas froze as Joshua laughed. What did he know?

Joshua's grin grew into almost a Cheshire Cat smile. "Mommy, mommy, do come close." "Shut up..."

"Mommy, mommy, died of an overdose!"

"Shut up!" In surprising anger, Lukas's finger pressed into the trigger. He was taken off guard by the recoil, by the loud noise, and even more taken off guard as Joshua fell to the floor screaming as the bullet hit his chest.

"Oh God! Oh Christ, it hurts, Christ!" Joshua yelled, rolling on the floor. "Shit! Fuck! Argh! Ah! Ah... haha...haha... hahahaha!" Joshua suddenly leaped to his feet and put his arms wide out, tilting his head. "Surprise."

"Huh...?" Lukas could only blink as Joshua leaped forward and used the back of his hand to slap the pistol from Lukas' grip. Lukas turned just to see Joshua's other hand reaching for his throat. Unable to react in time, Lukas was pushed back with surprising strength into a tree-trunk. Joshua glared into Lukas' eyes.

"Tip 1, Lukas Solveig. In a hostage situation with two people, don't take your eyes off both of them."

"Wh...what?"

"My little brother Miles has already gone. So, you've lost one of us. I wonder how the men in suits will like that."

"I-"

Joshua put a finger against Lukas' mouth. "Tip 2. Work with me."

Speechless, Lukas could only watch as Joshua peered around the tree.

"Two men in suits. It's them. I guessed as much." Joshua smirked before leaning forward to Lukas in a whisper. "I can save whoever has been held hostage. But for me to help you, you need to work with me. When I give the signal, you are going to push me straight into that river, okay, as hard as you can. Knowing those guys, they will praise you, give you an 'address' to find that hostage. It will be a trap. However, we'll work it. In thirty minutes, meet me at this exact spot."

Lukas couldn't reply as Joshua suddenly pushed him out of the tree-line. He stared at Joshua as Joshua pulled out a small knife and cut a thin line down his cheek drawing blood. Joshua then stabbed the knife into his arm, allowing blood to well and spill.

"Lukas Solveig. Where are the two hostages?"

Lukas turned to see the men in black suits. They were both similar, with their black suits, white shirts, red ties and sunglasses. Lukas opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a guttural snarl.

"You... you throw my brother into that river... you drown my brother!" Joshua put on a limp and stumbled out of the tree-line. The blood was now running into his eyes. Joshua pulled the knife from his arm and pointed it towards Lukas. "I'll kill you!" Running clumsily, Joshua went straight for Lukas. He winked on the side of the face the men in black couldn't see.

Taking his cue, Lukas could only put as much strength as he could to push Joshua in the chest. Joshua was propelled backwards before teetering on the edge of the river. He cast a glare at the two men in black. "I'm glad I wasn't killed by you bastards!" Joshua grit his teeth as he fell back, before his body was thrown into the unnatural wind. Twisting and turning, Joshua was sent in a blur down the almost super-natural current.

The two men in black reached Lukas and looked to him. One raised his glasses, impressed. "You killed them both. Well done. You've done more than expected."

The other one nodded. "We got Dominika's location here." He handed Lukas a paper note. "Just head there in two hours and she'll be with you again."

Lukas could only nod dumbly. The morning's events were almost too much for him. The two men in black looked to each other, before picking up the pistol and leaving the scene. Lukas walked the opposite direction, before falling to his knees and allowing his stomach contents to leave. Something about those men... something about the fear they induced. Leaning back against a large rock, Lukas stayed sitting and decided to stay right in that spot, waiting for Joshua.

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing Lukas AND Joshua. 'Tis fun. **

**Thanks to Bookreader2010 & Gabe's –Girl-Forever for the reviews! Don't worry, we'll be getting a bit more Dorothy and Jason next chapter, and perhaps, if I so feel inclined, another big twist. And we're nowhere NEAR the end! Hell, we're not even past Act I yet! Oh, I am loving this story, I'm loving you readers and reviewing, so 'till next time! **

**P.S.: Holy c**p-nuggets, did I really upload this quickly after my previous chapter? 'Tis a bad omen indeed...**


	22. Unexpected Consequences

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Unexpected Consequences**

Tyrone held the basket in one hand while looking for what he was going to eat. He hadn't planned on eating alone, but Jake hadn't shown up. While he was slightly worried, it wasn't too bad. After all, Jake was a grown man. He was probably stuck in traffic or waiting for the van to be fixed. Tyrone took a deep breath. He had cried out the sadness he had felt before. For a long few minutes had had stayed in the bathroom, allowing himself to just let go.

But what was he expecting? The usual adopting age was six to twelve years old. When you breach twelve, you don't exactly have much chance. Tyrone had watched others embrace new families. Get to know their mothers, laugh with their fathers. Disappearing, one at a time. But as soon as one disappeared, another came in and replaced that person. Another person who had lost their parents. Whether abandoned, their parents killed, missing, or something else they always came. A flow that Tyrone watched as he grew up. He was more the son of Evelyn than anyone else.

He used to turn to God, used to ask the man in the sky about his parents. Why? What was the reason? When he was younger, he liked to think that the answers weren't there simply because he was so close. Why tell him when he would soon find out? When he grew older, he started to realise the truth. His parents wouldn't come back. He was an orphan for a reason. And being old enough to realise the hard truth, he was old enough to also realise that he wouldn't be chosen.

But still... the Baltimore couple... it felt so good. So perfect. Too perfect. Now, they were probably laughing with a different son. A new son. And Tyrone... well, he was back to the drawing board. Once this storm cleared, he would go back to the orphanage. He knew that when he turned eighteen he would have to move out. Find a job. Independence...

"Excuse me."

Tyrone looked up to a tall man with blue eyes and black hair, looking straight down at Tyrone. Tyrone could also see a man peering through the window with a goatee-moustache combo and bristled hair, also looking straight at him. Thoroughly creeped out, Tyrone faked a smile and gulped. "Y-Yes...?"

The man licked his lips, opening and closing his mouth before taking a breath. "My name is Jason Stark."

This immediately caught Tyrone's attention. The name niggled at the back of his mind, and it wasn't long until he remembered that Jason Stark was mentioned on the radio and news. A nutcase who claimed to foresee the bridge collapsing. The police had laughed the whole situation off, claiming the man as an attention seeker. Really not wanting to talk to this man, but not wanting to be rude, Tyrone coughed lightly.

"I apologise, Mr. Stark, but I have to go." Tyrone turned just as the door chimed as two men entered it. Dressed in a dark blue uniform with a yellow badge and yellow lines traveling down their trousers with a hat on, two policemen had entered. One with darker skin and white hair, evidently the older of the two. The second was Caucasian, a younger man who obviously hadn't realised the thick moustaches don't look good. They appeared to be on duty.

Tyrone continued forward when he felt pressure on his arm and was forcefully spun around. Tyrone let out a surprised gasp and tried to wrench his arm away to no avail, looking into the eyes of Jason. Tyrone was scared. This man was a nutcase, claimed he had visions, like some crazy religious type. Tyrone was religious, but he hated the people who said they were possessed by god. Hell, Jason looked homeless, or at least trying to disguise that fact with his scruffy look and stubble.

"Please, listen." Jason said swiftly. "You're next."

"What are you talking about?" Tyrone replied, his breath quickening. This couldn't be happening, what did this man want, why was he next? Next for what?

"You're going to be killed next."

At that, Tyrone blanched. This man wasn't just a nutcase, he was a murderer. He was some kind of killer, a serial killer by his words. Someone had to be first for him to be next. Thinking quickly, Tyrone turned towards to two policemen who were at the checkout counter. Trying to remain calm, Tyrone called out. "Help." He said quickly and loudly, drawing the attention of the two officers. The younger one looked at Jason grabbing tightly on Tyrone's arm while the older one put a hand on his waist, where his gun was.

Walking towards the two, the younger man looked to Tyrone. "Son, is there a problem?"

"Yes. Yes, there's a problem." Tyrone said, feeling his heart race as Jason's grip grew tighter. Tyrone glared at Jason. "Let go of me!"

"Sir, I would advise you to do as he says." The older police officer said.

"He said I was next!" Tyrone said, shivering. "He said I was next and that I was going to be killed!"

Immediately, Jason let go and looked worried. The older policeman immediately put a firm hand on Jason's shoulder. "Sir, I think you need to come down to the station with us."

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the younger policeman.

"We just want to talk, sir."

Jason's mind was racing. This wasn't meant to happen, this wasn't right. He had warned Tyrone and now the police were telling him to go to the station? No, he had to explain. He put his arm out to try and excuse himself when a faint _clink_ was heard.

Glancing down, Jason felt everything tumble down. It was a piece of the lampshade he had cleared up earlier. It must have been caught in his jacket. Not only that, but David's blood was still on it. Looking up slowly, Jason felt the stares from the policemen and Tyrone's scared gasps.

The older policeman acted quickly, pulling Jason's arms behind his back and cuffing him, pushing him against the store wall.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent." The officer quickly patted down Jason, noticing the wounds on his hands, including the missing nail. The officer was quick to conclude that this man had recently been in a fight, and that glass looked as if he had stabbed someone. Along with Tyrone's accusation, everything fit that this man had just come from a previous attack. It was a good thing they caught him now.

Jason could only stay still and not say anything at all. This was bad. Really bad. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the store and placed in the cruiser as the younger man had a notepad, talking to Tyrone. Jason bit his lip and saw in the wing-mirror David standing at the base of the stairs, looking worried. Jason managed to mouth 'Don't tell Jennifer' without the policemen seeing. David creased his brow, before acting casual, walking up the stairs. Placing his head against the seat, Jason knew that if Jennifer found out, she would be too suspicious to understand.

**XXX**

"I was just about to get out as well. Christ, Jeremy, you just _had _to get injured."

"It's not like I wanted my foot to be run over." Jeremy replied meekly to Chloe, who was sitting at his bedside. For the last few days, Chloe and Jeremy had been spending a lot of time together, much more than usual. Chloe's recovery was surprisingly quick, considering the fan-blade hadn't hit any internal organs. Nothing what so ever. She had a lot of bleeding, but that stopped with help from the doctors and now she just had stitches.

Chloe shook her head. "I know. It's just... I hate hospitals."

"You don't have to st-"

"Of course I'll stay." Chloe sharply replied. "You're my boyfriend, I'm going to stay right here next to you."

Jeremy was taken aback. Chloe had always been much more independent, but recently she had been much closer. Jeremy was used to her disappearing and doing her every whim. Now it seemed she was doing as _he _asked. It was a change of pace, and it jarred Jeremy. For years he had loved Chloe while she was independent... now?

"I appreciate that..." Jeremy smiled, a smile which turned into a grimace. "Ow!" He looked down to his foot to see Chloe prodding the cast. Luckily, the injury wasn't as bad as it seemed. It was bad, that much was true, but luckily he wasn't missing anything other than some skin. His big toe and middle toe was broken, but otherwise it was a matter of stitching the skin together and putting everything in a cast to fix the fractures across his foot. It still hurt like hell though. "Ow, why're you poking it?"

"Why not." Chloe replied with a mischievous grin.

Finding himself catching her grin, Jeremy replied by poking her stomach, right on the scar.

"Ow..." Chloe pursed her lips and glared playfully at Jeremy. "You wanna fight?"

Before Jeremy could respond, Chloe suddenly climbed on the hospital bad, straddling her legs over each side of Jeremy's waist. Latching her hands on Jeremy's shoulders, Chloe leant in closely.

Jeremy blushed. He was not used to this kind of contact, especially from Chloe. She wasn't the most physical in their relationship. Neither of them were.

"I'm in a playful mood." Chloe responded, smiling. "You know, there are two things we haven't done in this relationship. Well, actually, a fair amount, but two things."

Blushing even more, Jeremy turned left and right before whispering, "We can't... do it... here..."

Chloe giggled uncharacteristically, putting a hand to her mouth. "Not that, silly."

"Oh, uh..." Impossibly, Jeremy turned even more red.

"We can do that later, when I'm not at risk over breaking your foot even more." Chloe laughed it off, before leaning further down so that their noses were practically touching. "We haven't done something that we should have done a while back."

Clueless, Jeremy could only blink. "What..."

"I haven't kissed you."

"Huh..." Jeremy continued to look confused. "Yes we have..."

"Yes, on the cheek. I haven't 'kissed' you."

"You don't have to..."

"Of course I have to. The way we were acting, we were like friends. I don't want to be friends, you know that. I want this relationship to be legit. I don't want to... to go behind your back anymore. We always said that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but we never _acted_ like it. So, I figure..." Chloe trailed off.

"Uh..." Jeremy was speechless. Chloe acting this way, almost like a completely different person, was a surprise. He didn't hate it exactly, but this wasn't the Chloe he knew. But was this the Chloe he wanted to know?

Chloe slowly moved her head forward, whispering, "Close your eyes."

Complying, Jeremy shut his eyes. He was quivering slightly. His mind chose now to tell him that he had never been kissed on the mouth before. It was one hell of a first.

Leaning closer, the two's lips were almost touching. Suddenly, Chloe drew away.

"Actually, there's one more important thing I haven't done." Chloe said.

"What...?" Jeremy felt slightly disappointed.

"This." Chloe leaned close again, putting her mouth against Jeremy's ear. "I love you." Chloe drew back again, smiling towards Jeremy. A pleasant smile. One Jeremy wanted to see more of. He opened his mouth to reply back.

"I love you to- Mmph!" Jeremy started to speak but was cut off as Chloe quickly latched her lips around his own. Unable to think and not knowing what to do, Jeremy felt Chloe's tongue push through his lips. Curling her arms behind Jeremy's back, Chloe held him in a tight embrace. Following his instructs, Jeremy reached behind her and pulled her in close, pushing her body against his. This was a completely new feeling to him, Chloe pushing into his chest, their tongues entwined. It was hands down the greatest moment in his life. He could even ignore the fact that they were in a hospital.

Both opened their eyes and looked deep into each other's eyes while still kissing. As if they were soul mates, bonded from birth, both saw the same scene.

Jeremy saw the girl so many years ago, looking beautiful with a smile that stopped his heart and his mind.

Chloe saw the boy that complimented her with sincerity. Not like her father, not like her mother. A proper compliment.

Together, the two decided then and there that they would uphold their promise. The same line ran through their heads. _Forever and ever..._

**A/N: Yikes. I wonder how long I'll give Chloe and Jeremy time for their relationship, before I let them back into the main plot... hmm...**

**Thanks to LocalTalent53 (x9), Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for your reviews! Love 'em! **

**I enjoyed this chapter, I really did. But my greatest weakness is coming into play. I'm starting to grow attached to each of the characters, and I really hate to kill them. But, alas, I will have to. In fact, I already know the three people who will die in this Ac... woops, slip of the tongue.**

**Thanks and 'till next time! **


	23. The Interview

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Interview**

Jason had been in an interview room two times in his life. The first was the first time he had a terrible drinking night and managed to fall asleep in his neighbours bed. The second was a bad-case of hit-and-run, though luckily the girl he had hit survived with a broken leg. That time was bad, Jason had found himself contemplating the rope more than he had liked. That time was when he first realised just how bad he got.

Drinking had always been a problem for him. Even since high-school, hell, before that. Drinking ruined his life, that much was certain. He was an addict. He knew it. Jennifer knew it. Anyone who knew him knew it. But he was looking for a cure, he was looking for aid, that's what this whole trip was for. Jennifer had arranged for a meeting, a program. Jennifer...

She was the only one who understood him. She didn't like it, but then again Jason didn't like it. When his friends left, Jennifer stayed. If it wasn't for Jennifer, Jason would almost certainly be homeless, living on the streets... living on the booze.

Now, though, none of that mattered. Now, it wasn't about the drink. This time... this was the worst. He wasn't drunk; he hadn't been for a while now. He had tried to save lives... and what was the response?

Arrest.

Suspected for murder, not only of attempted murder of Tyrone McRoux, but possibly of Jake Phillips and Dylan Kimberly. Possibly of everyone else on the bridge who died.

At the moment, Jason was alone in an interview room, handcuffed to the chair, unable to escape. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with the accusations thrust up against him. He didn't deserve this! It was clear he wasn't a killer!

_But what if the girl died? You could easily be a killer if you were driving a bit faster, got more drunk. _

Jason grit his teeth, his knuckles clenched. He hated being alone. Being alone made this happen. Made his thoughts run wild. He wanted to save Tyrone! He was next, he was next and he wanted to save him but he was accused of murder! Murder!

"I didn't do it..." Jason said, facing the desk, his voice echoing around the room. "I didn't do it. I wouldn't do it, I didn't do it, I'm not a murderer!" Jason looked up quickly, desperately. "I'm not a murderer! I didn't do it!" Suddenly realising what he was saying, Jason quickly shut up. Why was he so on edge? What was it that made him shout like that? The evidence wouldn't point to him, so why was he on edge?

The door suddenly opened, and in walked a tall man with slicked back hair and narrowed eyes. Closing the door behind him, he placed two glasses on the table.

"Care for a whiskey?" The man asked.

Anger suddenly coursed through him. Jason glared deeply into the man's eyes, but the man didn't respond in any way other than a chuckle.

"I see. I'm partial to the taste, myself." Taking a sip from his own glass, the man put it down on the table. "I am Agent Gerald Myers." Agent Myers paused, before reaching into the inside of his jacket and placing a thick file on the desk. "Jason Stark. Up until recently, not particularly well known. Disturbance due to alcohol, true, hit-and-run, yes." Agent Myers opened the file and showed two pictures, one of the car he was driving the day he hit the girl and of the girl herself on the hospital bed, sleeping with a cast on her leg and contusions on her face. "Carry Paige. Twelve years old. Suffered a broken femur. She still has to walk with a cane four years later."

"What do you want... Agent Myers." Jason asked; his voice slightly husky from shouting.

"Allow me to continue, Mr. Stark. You are not a remarkable fellow. A known drunk, banned from some bars, but not remarkable. One would have no reason to follow you. The police wouldn't, let alone the FBI." Another photo, this time of the destroyed bridge. "But... this happened. You came out of your car. You shouted warnings; you... _predicted_... the collapse. Why? What would drive you to see that?"

"I already told the Chief of Police back when it happened that it was a vision."

"A vision?" Agent Myers shook his head. "Visions are a product of fantasy, Mr. Stark. Or a product of hypnotism. Are you saying you were hypnotised?"

"No! It was just a vision."

"So you weren't hypnotised. You don't have any blank spots in your memory." Agent Myers leaned back in his chair. "So, you had a vision. You were not hypnotised. Do you want me to tell you what I think?"

"Please do." Jason said with distaste clear in his mouth.

"I think you felt guilt."

"What?"

"I think you felt guilt." Agent Myers repeated. "You realised that you didn't want people to die, so you claimed you had a vision."

"What? How would I destroy the bridge?" Jason looked incredulous. "It was the damn weather!"

"Then how do you explain this!" Agent Myers slapped another photo down. Shards of... something. "This, Mr. Stark, is a bomb. A bomb planted under the water on the poles of the bridge."

"A... bomb? It wasn't an accident..." Jason looked confused.

"No. It was not an accident. This was an intentional attack. Some would say a terrorist attack."

"But that doesn't have anything to do with me!"

"Oh? Is it coincidence that this bomb is home-made. Or should I say company-made. Fairday Corporations. The place you work. We tracked it back there. When your name came up when you were arrested for that bloody glass shard, we did a back search. You work at Fairday Corporations. As a goods transporter, you had easy access to the products used. Mr. Stark, please tell me why this all happens to relate back to you?"

"I-"

"Mr. Stark, you are our prime suspect. No-one else had access. You had the _vision_. You felt guilt, and you caused the deaths of over twenty-five people on the bridge. Mr. Stark, please explain to me why you aren't the murderer... no, why you aren't the terrorist!"

Jason felt his head burning. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. "I... I wouldn't..." _But what if it was right? What if I drank that night? What if I deliberately forgot about it? Am I guilty...?_ Jason blanched, doubt cast all over his mind. His memories were now foggy. Was that why he couldn't remember the whole scenario now? Were those drawings part of a guilt-ridden exercise? But how would that explain Dorothy? Was she in it too? Did they work together? Why would they work together? She was blind, that makes sense. No one would suspect a blind person. They must've met, they must have formulated a plan, but why? What reason? "I... I..." Jason looked up to Agent Myers, finding tears in his eyes. "Did I do it?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I... I think I did it..."

**XXX**

Jason suddenly coughed heavily, his head directed to the table. He was shaking, he was cold, and was that blood on the table? Wiping his mouth, Jason saw blood on his sleeve. His mind was in turmoil. He had just confessed, he knew it to be true, he had done it! Agent Myers was right. Everything slotted into place. Jason looked up to continue when he realised that Agent Myers wasn't there.

The glasses weren't there. The seat was in exactly the same place as before the interview. Sweating, Jason looked to the clock. It was when he was just taken in. The cops had left. He glanced down to his hands. The red marks from the handcuffs hadn't appeared yet.

"What...?"

The door opened, and Jason's head bolted sideways. In walked Agent Myers with two glasses. Jason could hardly breath. _What was happening?_

Agent Myers sat down, took a sip of Whiskey, and placed it back on the table.

He smirked.

"Mr. Stark. Tell me what you just saw."

Jason's lip twitched. He was scared... he was really, really scared...

"Did you just have a conversation with an Agent Myers?"

Jason twitched again, looking into the Agent's eyes.

"Did you and Agent Myers converse about the bomb on the bridge? How everything connected to you."

Sweat was on his brow, his upper lip. Jason was shaking now, his handcuffs rattling.

"Did you... confess to Agent Myers?" The Agent smirked.

Jason found himself suddenly shouting, "Who are you!"

"Me? I am a scientist, a psychologist, an intelligent man. Myers is my real name, that much is true." Myers leaned forward. "It appears my experiment was a success."

"Ex... what?"

"My experiment, Mr. Stark. My experiment in drugs that directly affect the brain. Drugs that allow us to control what you think and when you think it."

Jason couldn't reply. The situation was so... sudden, it made no sense.

"Do you see, Mr. Stark? Your visions... your writing on the walls. Your fit in the hotel room against David Trayce. All implemented by me."

"What...?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark. I, Gerald Myers, have successfully found that my drug had worked. You see, many situations have arisen of... people having visions. Saving people. Survivors. I have been very interested in these visions. I wanted to create my own. And voila. You are that experiment, and I have to say, it's been so very fun." Myers took a sip of his whisky.

"How!" Jason blurted out, trying to find even one iota of sense in this.

"How? Well, the drug had to have a key to activate. Much like hypnotism has a word. The key was simple." Myers reached into his jacket and pulled out, not a file, but a mask. A mask with a bloody red skull on it. "Tell me, Mr. Stark. Do you recognise this?"

Jason's eyes widened, the scene coming very clearly in his mind.

**XXX**

_He looked away to grab his new shirt, and looked back to see a bloody skull looking out at him from behind his shoulder._

_Jason let out a strangled cry, turning around quickly. His still wet foot slipped on the tile and he stumbled forward, tripping up and into the shower curtain. Jason grabbed it wildly, but it tore down and tightened around his neck. As he struggled, the curtain grew tighter and tighter, cutting off his air. It felt as if his lungs were about to burst when-_

_Jason gasped, staring into the mirror and his newly sweating face. He touched his neck, but it was still slightly wet from the shower. He panted hard, confused and scared. He took a few minutes to calm down, before getting out of the room as quickly as possible, putting the incident down to an over-active imagination._

**XXX**

"Oh yes. You saw me in the mirror. At that time, the key was inserted, and I was free to implement your vision. We blew up the bridge, but it was a means to the end. You did exactly what we wanted. You rescued survivors. We... experimented. Allowed two of them to die. Persuade you of a list. We worked you like a violin and-" Smirking still, Myers simulated scissors. "-cut your strings."

"What... so..."

"Oh yes, Mr. Stark. Everything you have known in the last week is fake. The vision. The collapse. The list. Fake."

"Why... I don't... why?"

"I told you. People have had so called visions, and my organization, we believe it was due to what I performed on you. We are that closer to solving those five mysteries. Sam Lawton, Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman, Wendy Christenson and Nick O'Bannon. Victims who we are convinced had what I performed on you performed on them."

"Who... are you then?" Jason had turned to slight shock at this information. His brain was processing and it was disorientating.

"We are an organization who... investigate the paranormal. So far, everything has turned out to be not supernatural, but very natural indeed. Mr. Stark, as a result of our investigation, we wish to ask you for co-operation. Help us catch this sick killer, this extremist terrorist who has killed hundreds, perhaps even thousands."

"No, I don't want a part in-"

Laughing, Myers put on the mask. Jason instantly froze, his eyes turning completely white, as if they were rolled into the back of his head.

"You will not remember this conversation, Jason Stark. You will know what you have to do. Your sub-conscious will tell you. We will continue to enact 'accidents'. Deaths. A list. We will draw out the killer. So, Jason Stark, you will have a normal interview in a moment. You will act as you have always acted. This conversation is to be forgotten."

**A/N: Wait, wait, wait, don't kill me just yet! Okay? **

**Thanks to Guest, LocalTalent53, Gabe's-Girl-Forever, Bookreader2010 and A Mosaic Masterpiece for your reviews! Holy cow, quick update! **

**Okay. I said there was going to be a vision. I said it was to do with a natural disaster. And I wasn't lying. **

**Here's the fact. The vision? The proper one, not the organized one? **_**Death's vision**_**. It hasn't happened yet. **

**This is a story which combines supernatural, paranormal, reality and thriller. Trust me. Supernatural is most definitely a theme of this story. Here's a bit of dramatic irony. Death? It's most definitely real. He just... hasn't actually performed in Revelations as of yet. In due time, my friends, in due time. **

**On that lovely note, I'll leave you 'till my next chapter. **


	24. Close Contact

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Close Contact**

"_Haha, that was brilliant." Dominika smiled as she and Lukas exited the motel room. "Haven't had that much fun for a long while." _

_ An arm suddenly latched itself around Dominika's neck, pulling her back. Dominika screamed, reaching for Lukas. Lukas wanted to respond, but something was holding his arms back. Fingers digging into his arms. He couldn't do anything. _

_ "Dominika!" _

_ "Lukas!" Dominika screamed, her eyes wide in fear. "Lukas, help me! Help me!" _

**XXX**

"Oi, wake up."

Lukas' eyes opened at the feeling of extreme cold and wet down his skin. Looking up, he spotted Joshua standing there with a grin on his face and a bucket in his hands.

"Geez, I tell you to meet me here and you go to sleep on me." Joshua shook his head, before grasping Lukas' arm and pulling him up. "Right. We got to go save the hostage. Where are we going?"

Blinking away his dream, Lukas shook his head. He had regained his senses. The men in black were gone, there was no gun between them, and it was just him and Joshua. "No. Not yet, no."

"Huh" Joshua peered down at Lukas.

"I got questions. I got... I got questions."

"Of course you do, but is this really the best time? After all, you got to get to the meeting at the right time."

"I need answers." Lukas gulped. "Look, how did you know that about me? My dad... my mum. How did you know my name? How did you survive that bullet?"

"I'll start with the easy one." Unbuttoning his shirt, Joshua pointed towards a black vest. "Bullet-proof vest my friend, military standard." Doing his shirt back up, Joshua stroked his chin. "As for the other two, well, that's a bit more difficult to explain."

"Explain anyway! Why do you know me?"

"Crikey, calm down." Joshua shook his head. "I once got in some beef with these Russian folk. Debts, blah, blah, blah. Well, your daddy was there." Joshua raised an eyebrow at Lukas' expression. "Oh come on, you ought to know your dad was involved with bad people."

Lukas sighed. It was true. His father often disappeared, sometimes for days at a time. He would come back with injuries, with debt, with other strange men.

"So, daddy Solveig was there and I happened to overhear a conversation about how he was raising a son by himself, since the mother OD'd back when his kid was four. Lukas Solveig isn't exactly a common name. Common sense. It's not like I can read minds." Joshua laughed. "Does that work for you?"

"But... what about the men in black?"

"Good movie." Joshua said, peering into the sky. "Especially the third one. I'm a stickler for time travel."

Opening his mouth, Lukas couldn't believe it. He hadn't experienced such a man as Joshua. A strange, joking man with an underlying serious feeling. "No, I mean those men in black, the ones who came for me... who abducted Dominika."

"And we have a name! Dominika, huh. Is she your sweetheart?" Chuckling, Joshua waved it off. "Just teasing. Those men in black? Let's just say that they have an extreme grudge against the Valentine family. They are basically a pseudo scientific religious cult. Like that would work out. Science? Religion? Like cheese and marmite those things just don't work. A bunch of nut jobs if I've ever seen one. Anywho, unless you actually want this Dominika to die, where is she being held?"

Giving up with the questions, figuring he wasn't going to get any straight answers, Lukas handed the paper to the man who had saved him.

"Ah, the abandoned school." Joshua shook his head. "That's just lovely. Right then, let's go. Stick close to me and you'll stay alive, at the very least."

"Wait." Lukas quickly intercepted.

"What now?"

"What about your arm? And those cuts?"

Joshua raised his arm where he had stabbed himself with the knife. "It'll heal. Come on, be grateful I saved you, yeah?" With that, Joshua started to walk. Lukas could only follow. The man was interesting, but something about him was... good. Despite his cockiness and joking manner, Joshua Valentine just felt good. If there was one thing Lukas prided himself in, it was his intuition. He could usually tell the bad people from the good. Joshua was far from bad.

**XXX**

Allowing water to run down her body, Becca was feeling as if she hadn't been living homeless for years. She hadn't had a shower for so long. She had cleaned in ponds and rivers back in New York, but that can only clean so much. Well, with the stuff in that river, often it wasn't the best option.

A short shower had cleaned the grime from each crevice, under her fingernails, in between her toes. Becca almost felt like she was seventeen all over again. A boyfriend who she had been dating for a year, who loved her and she loved him. Placing a hand against the shower wall, Becca couldn't help but remember her first time with him. It was like a scene from a movie. He walked in the shower, offering to help her clean. From there it just developed into much more...

So long ago.

It felt more than just seven years. It felt like ten, maybe twenty years. The boyfriend was long gone. Her parents were long gone. Everyone... gone. Dylan was gone...

Becca quickly shook her head. It wouldn't do to think like that. There was a choice that she had chosen. She would either mourn heavily for Dylan, or respect his wishes and live on. She chose to live on. She would not recess into a shell. Dylan didn't leave her, no, he was always there, standing beside her.

"Still the princess I know."

Becca could feel him over her shoulder. Dylan was always watching, like an angel.

"Riley's a good guy." Becca found herself saying as the hot water ran down her body. "I like him, Dylan. I like him a lot. I'm... I'm not the best in relationships. I'm not confident... but... he makes me feel warm inside." Becca closed her eyes, imagining what Dylan's answer would be.

_Warm inside? Careful, you might have an alien growing inside._

A smile growing to her lips, Becca quickly pursed her lips in surprise. A smile? She was thinking about Dylan and managed a smile?

_Too right you ought to smile. I haven't gone anywhere. Well, y'know, I got a hook to the back, but I'm not going anywhere. _

Looking to the floor, Becca felt her smile grow. She knew she could handle his death. It was hard, but she could do it. She could do what Dylan wanted her to do. Switching the shower off, she grabbed the towel and dried off. Her clothes were waiting outside, considering that the bathroom was quite small. Wrapping the large towel around herself, Becca couldn't help but admire the feeling of the fluffy towel. For her, it was truly a luxury.

She suddenly giggled, thinking how funny it would be to send a bunch of towels to Patch, although addressed to Annabelle. Becca still couldn't believe that was his first name.

Opening the door, she first noticed that Riley was nowhere to be seen. Secondly, she noticed her clothes were gone. Becca immediately found herself blushing, but angry. Had Riley stolen her clothes? A practical joke? Was he some kind of pervert? Checking in the small alcoves that housed other facilities, Riley was no-where to be scene. It must be a joke. He wasn't the type, at least from what she had seen of him. He was a nice man.

Becca suddenly had a feeling of rebellion, something she hadn't felt for a long time. Feeling mischievous, Becca looked in the cupboard and found one of Riley's shirts. They would practically be a gown to her because she was so petite and thin from her years on the streets. She'd wear his shirt for stealing her clothes. Becca had just dropped the towel when the door opened and in walked Riley.

Riley's jaw slightly dropped as he registered that Becca was standing nude in front of him. His gaze slowly moved down before he suddenly coughed and spun around on his heels.

"Ah, sorry, I'm sorry." Riley quickly apologised, placing a plastic bag on the ground. "I, uh, went out to buy you some clothes, I didn't realise that, uh, sorry."

Becca herself was completely embarrassed, having turned quickly red. Holding Riley's shirt to cover herself, she quickly snagged the handle of the plastic bag and saw three hoodies, one dark red, one blue, and one grey along with a few pairs of jeans. _Jeans?_ She hadn't worn jeans for ages. Suddenly forgetting about her embarrassment, Becca quickly chose the grey hoody and changed into the clothes. She frowned, realising something. Growing red again, she called to Riley, "Um... I don't suppose... there's underwear...?"

Riley half-coughed before shaking his head, still facing away from Becca. "I couldn't, I didn't know what... well, what you liked, so I figured that you would shop for it yourself because it would be rude of me to... well..." Riley trailed off. "Can I turn...?"

"Um, yes." Becca confirmed. Riley turned around and Becca could see he was flushed.

"Sorry, about, y'know..." Riley hopelessly motioned with his hands.

"No, it was my fault; I shouldn't have tried to wear your shirt." Becca turned to the wall, not willing to meet Riley's eyes.

"Can I... Can I ask... why you were... trying to wear my shirt?"

"Well... to be honest, I thought you were... playing a joke. I thought you... stole my clothes..." Looking sheepish, Becca tried to talk properly but her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh." Riley said, and the two descended into an awkward silence. After a while, he motioned to another bag. "I bought some shoes as well as some food."

"You didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to." Riley's eyes suddenly steeled. "You don't deserve being homeless. I heard what Sneak... Dylan said. About your family."

Becca stiffened.

Riley quickly realised he had touched a taboo subject. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry." Becca interrupted, turning to sadly smile at Riley. "It's fine. It's unfortunate, but I won't ever be able to forgive them... I just... that will not happen." Absent-mindly, Becca fiddled with the hospital bracelet on her wrist. "They gave me up like a dog with a tumour. They effectively put me down. My family... my friends..." Becca grew silent. Riley could only stay quiet. It wouldn't be right to say anything, and besides, what could he say?

Instead, the two remained sitting down, Becca looking to her feet, Riley watching her.

"Such a sullen subject." Becca suddenly said, before looking to the plastic bag. "I am quite hungry. Let's eat."

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010, Guest, and who I assume is Localtalent23? You sure sound like it. **

**In case you haven't noticed, I'm pulling out all my creative stops in this story. Everything I've learned I'm going to try and use and bring this story to whole new levels. **

**Anywho, we get a bit of an action scene next chapter. Anyone up for some Michael Bay'ing?**

**Well, see you next time! **


	25. SchoolTime

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**School-Time**

The school had been inactive for a good four years. Plans for it to be knocked down hadn't got through yet, so it stood, gathering dust and cobwebs. It was a middle school and from the top it looked like a square with a yard in the middle. The main building was also the tallest, with a large clock tower peering over the rest of the school. On either side were simple square buildings which turned at right angles down to the back like brackets, where they joined together where the gym was.

Staring up at the clock tower which had stopped long ago at eight past one was Joshua and Lukas, the former grinning and the latter shivering.

"Man, this place has taken a beating." Joshua said, walking forward and tapping a cracked window. Immediately the glass fell from its frame, hitting the floor with a _tinkling _sound.

"You've been here before?"

"Uh-huh."Joshua nodded the affirmative. "I... went to a bunch of schools. This was one of them, actually."

Lukas peered to Joshua in interest. "A bunch of schools? You don't seem the type to get kicked out of schools."

"Who said I was kicked out of them?" Joshua questioned. "Nah, I walked out."

"Walked out? Why?"

"Various reasons." Joshua said evasively, before testing the weight on the door. The door opened without a sound, opening into a dark, dusty corridor. Heading in first, Joshua wiped his finger across a wall, bringing it to his finger and letting off a laugh which echoed around the corridor. "Man, this is thick dust. You would have thought a janitor or someone would come here sometime. This is definitely four years worth of inhabitation."

Allowing the door to shut behind him, Lukas peered around the school in interest. Back when he was in school he had played the role of the friendly outsider. Having entered the school without parents, he was immediately teased for having grandparents. However, since he never reacted to the bullying in anyway, effectively ignoring them, he was soon forgotten about. When it was found out his dad was murdered and his mother overdosed, a lot of sympathy came his way. Not much for social interaction back then, Lukas merely smiled and waved it off.

He had close friends, valuing the concept of friends. Only a few. He hated it when you had the huge groups, claiming to be 'friends'. Friends are people you can trust. People who will trust you.

"Haha, having memories?" Joshua turned back to Lukas as they passed a few classroom doors.

"How'd you guess?" Lukas found a small smile playing on his lips. When he wasn't completing joking around, Joshua seemed like quite an intelligent guy.

"Abandoned places always seem to bring back memories, even if the particular place isn't related to you." A small laugh left Joshua's mouth. "I mean, I remember walking down this corridor. Left everyone I knew. My friends, my favorite teachers, hell, I left my girlfriend in this school." Placing a hand against a locker to prop himself up, Joshua laughed while turning away from Lukas.

"Here I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"You didn't ask. I say things on my own time. I don't like it when people ask about personal life. Talk about invasive." Shaking his head, Joshua continued walking, turning down another hallway. He stayed quiet, before stopping outside a classroom. "This is the class I walked out of, actually. Right in the middle of maths. Teacher was so preoccupied he didn't even notice I'd gone through the door. Mr. Bolton. Man, that guy was one hell of a teacher. Needed advice, he'd give it to you, plain and straight. If You were rude; he'd smack you in the arm with his ruler. Everyone loved him. I actually liked him enough to come back a few months later to thank him. I'd stayed here more than other schools."

"How did it go?"

"I found he died of cancer." Joshua shrugged, continuing to move.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Lukas looked to his feet. He hated talking about death more than anything. Why dwell on something like that?

"Why? You didn't give him cancer, so what have you got to be sorry? Another gripe of mine." Joshua shook his head before stopping. "In the gym, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Lukas nodded.

"Right. Chances are, she's tied up. I'd bet a fair amount of money that it's a trap."

"A trap? But what do I do then?" Lukas asked. "Dominika is-"

"Dominika is a stranger. You've known her what, a week? Since that's how long it's been since you got here, and you don't know her that well."

"Actually... well, I've known her since yesterday."

"Hah!" Joshua suddenly laughed, before coughing. "Phew, that surprised me. Yesterday? Well then." Spinning on his heel, Joshua placed a hand on Lukas' shoulder. "Listen. I'm not going to advise you to do anything. But are you sure you want to do this? These guys are no jokes. You can walk away."

"No." Lukas immediately replied. "We're involved. Even if Dominika was a complete stranger who happened to get abducted at the same time as me, I'd save her. I'd save anyone in that situation."

"Oh? You're a knight in shining armour. Cool." Joshua came to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. "All right, here's the gym. So, the plan is as follows. You walk in. You see if Dominika is there. If she is, walk slowly towards her. I'll scan the area and if I see anyone, well, I'll deal with them."

"Deal with them?" Lukas turned towards Joshua. "How will you do that?"

"How do you think?" Rolling up his shirt, Joshua pointed towards a pistol on his right side. Lukas also noticed the knife he had cut himself with on his left side.

"Would that be enough?" Lukas couldn't help but ask.

"Of course. I'm a perfect shot. Right then." Joshua stood to the side of the door, out of sight. "Open it."

Gulping, Lukas nodded. He briefly thought about what if a bunch of people were waiting for him to kill him. But they thought he had killed the brothers. So, if they were true to their word, he would be safe. Suddenly, Lukas felt his legs shaking. This was real. This was properly real. People with guns, people who wouldn't look twice to shot you. People who'll-

"They are murderers." Joshua whispered, as if he were able to read Lukas' mind. "They won't hesitate to shoot you if that's what they feel like. But don't worry; I got better reactions than them. I see them, I shoot them. Simple. Now, if you're going to hesitate any longer, I'm going to push you in there."

Nodding, Lukas took a final breath before pushing the doors open with both hands. His mind quickly took in the completely empty room. Taking a few steps in, Lukas scanned the whole room. Sheer walls, and unlike his own middle school no viewing windows at the top. The walls were a very faded purple. Bleachers on either side of the hall, along with rusted basketball nets and faded lines on the floor for the various indoor activities. A deflated basketball stood in the far corner.

"Dominika?" Lukas called, but the only reply was his voice echoing back at him. Lukas quickly moved towards other doors, which opened into other corridors and a storage room. There was no sign of Dominika. "She's not here... no-one's here..."

"Don't panic." Joshua came up behind Lukas. "Somebody's been here. Actually, something went down here."

"What?" Lukas turned to Joshua in confusion.

"Look a bit closer, my friend." Joshua pointed towards the doors they came in. "You may have not noticed, but there wasn't much dust on that door." Walking towards the door, Joshua pointed it out to Lukas. "And look," Joshua also pointed to the wall, where a small bit of the wall was missing. "This door was opened recently. All the dust came off when it was opened hard." Kneeling down, Joshua nodded lightly. Lukas could see he was imaging something, piecing together something unknown. "These are your footprints, freshly disturbed the dust. But there is a fainter set of footprints. Dust gathers quite quickly in these sorts of places, since vibrations knock dust down from the roof. I'd say these trails are... ooh, around six hours old?" Joshua pointed out the footprints. "Now, two of these are male. The other is female. Bare-footed. My guess was Dominika was brought in here with two guards, but something stopped them. The footprints go back, as if they turned away."

"What?"

Joshua put a finger to his cheek as he scanned the walls. His eyes quickly latched onto something and he walked over to the wall opposite the doors. "Ah. Come over here." Joshua motioned Lukas to come forward and pointed towards a small, two centre-metre radius hole in the wall. "What do you reckon that is?"

Peering close, Lukas stiffened. It was a natural reaction whenever he saw anything relating to guns. "Those are bullet holes."

"Oh, good eyes. Especially these holes, because they are special bullets. Manufactured for quick killing. Dominika's kidnappers are professionals. One shot. Then they turned around... why?" Joshua looked as if he were talking to himself, striding around the room with his hands latched behind his back. "If they shot once, usually they would have hit. But no sign of blood. The bullet didn't go through a body. So, it must've been someone they knew. Or someone they were ordered not to kill. Not only that, but the bullet cases and the bullet itself have been picked up. The mystery person let them pick up the cases, and due to the footprints the mystery person picked up the bullet. Why?" Joshua eyes focused on the floor near the bullet hole. He looked to Lukas. "That's not the only mystery. Lukas, what do you see here?"

Blinking, Lukas looked down and saw what Joshua had pointed out in a different place earlier.

"Footprints."

"Exactly." Joshua looked left and right. "No footprints leading away from it. How?" Joshua looked up and smiled. "Ah. Skylights. You aren't going to land nicely on your feet from that height. Someone used a rope, or something similar to climb down. Normal people wouldn't have done that. These guys are professional."

Lukas interrupted Joshua's thoughts. "Uh, how do you know all this? How can you analyze like that, you're like a detective."

Joshua closed his eyes. "Dad was a detective. One of the best. He died while driving on a bridge. It collapsed. Hundreds died. Mum was a psychologist."

"Was? Is she... is she dead?" Lukas found himself relating to Joshua. He had lost his parents, just like him.

"Nah. But I doubt she's following the career now. When dad died, she up and disappeared. But I learnt a lot from them. More than most. Some called me a genius. For me, it's natural. Heh... guess that makes me a natural genius. I didn't put any effort into anything. It came natural. Heck, that's the reason I'm-"

Joshua was interrupted by shaking from the walls of the school. Dust dropped from the roof, making Lukas cough. Joshua looked up, eyes narrowed. His eyes focused in on a wire holding up the scoring board. It was straining. As his eyes widened, the wire snapped sending the billboard crashing hard enough into the floor to cause splinters of wood to spit out. Joshua's head turned to the right and focused in on cracks running down the walls.

"This place is falling apart." Joshua stroked his chin in interest.

"What? So it IS a trap?"

"Nope. This is natural... well, to a point. It's started."

"Huh? What's started?" Lukas looked to Joshua in confusement.

Joshua turned to Lukas. "Let's get _you_ outta here before I answer that que-

_Snap_

Joshua and Lukas looked up to see one of the metal beams swinging down, still attached on one side by a metal wire. Joshua quickly jumped backwards as the beam soared past him, close enough for the wind to brush by him, ruffling his hair. The other wire snapped, allowing the beam to drop hard, slamming into the wood and smashing some of the boards to pieces.

"Woah." Lukas' eyes widened. "That was close."

"That was a decoy." Joshua peered up, and saw what he was looking for. Another beam, straight above Lukas, was already falling from one wire. Like a pendulum, it swung straight for Lukas, who was none the wiser. Gritting his teeth, Joshua scrambled up the metal beam that almost hit him and pushed off the edge with his feet. He shot through the air, arms stretched out. With one eye on the beam, Joshua could only hope. "Come on..." Joshua saw the beam coming, ready to smash into Lukas.

Joshua suddenly slammed into Lukas with a flying tackle. He moved his legs out of the way just as the beam soared past. With a perfect roll, Joshua got back to his feet and pulled Lukas up. "_That_ was close. But it's done. You're no longer next. Prevented for now."

"What...?" Lukas asked. "What do you mean, no longer next?"

"What I said. Anywho, now's not... the..." Joshua's eyes focused in on the end of the wire of the beam which almost hit Lukas. "...time..."

"What's wrong?" Lukas asked, slightly worried at Joshua's tone of voice.

In reply, Joshua kneeled down and picked up the wire. "...the hell?"

"What is it?"

"This wasn't strained. This was cut." Joshua saw that some of the wire was still hanging down, unravelled from the roof. Without a word, Joshua grabbed hold of the wire and expertly climbed up. When he reached the top, he noticed that one of the skylights was open. Not only that, but someone had run away in a hurry.

_Someone was camping here. Someone was watching..._

Joshua quickly took in the still-smoking cigarette, a newspaper and most incriminating of all, a pair of pliers with a small strand of wire still on it. Joshua's face creased in suspicion. Sliding down the wire, he turned to Lukas.

"You were right. This wasn't an accident. But you weren't right for the reasons you thought. The guys in black, they wouldn't do something like this. They wouldn't attack from the back. They'd shoot you dead. This was someone else."

"Huh..." Lukas shivered. Something about Joshua's expression shook him to the bone.

"Come with me." Joshua quickly took across the gym floor.

"But what about Dominika?" Lukas asked, walking beside Joshua.

"Later. This is more important."

Lukas paused, disbelieving. "What? What's more important than a human life?"

Joshua spun on his heel, anger betraying his emotions. Anger not directed at Lukas, but something else. "Multiple human lives."

**A/N: Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Bookreader2010 for the reviews! **

**So, a bit of news. For all my previous Final Destination stories, that is: Directors Cut, The Elimination Game, The Last Laugh, The Ride to Hell and The Saviour, I am going to be going through each of them in order of submission and doing a mass spelling, grammar, Etc. Etc. correction. This is so, if you wish to go back and read them, you'll have a much more enjoyable read. I won't be changing any of the descriptive techniques or writing, corrections only. I still like seeing how I've progressed through the years. **

**Thanks, and 'till next time! **


	26. Rage

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Rage**

"Where are we going?" Lukas panted, following close behind Joshua as he jogged quickly down darkening pathways. They had jogged straight from the school for a good five minutes and Joshua had said practically nothing. A difference from the way they got to the school that jarred Lukas.

"A workshop." Joshua replied, pushing past a man in an overcoat without apology. Lukas shrugged in apology to the man and got to Joshua's side.

"A workshop? Why?"

"That's the place Jake Phillips died. A garage door fell on him in a freak accident. Broke his spinal cord, legs, and fractured many bones including his skull. Dead on impact." Joshua quickly recited.

"So why are we going there?" Lukas rubbed his arms, cold not from the weather but from the description of Jake's death.

"To see about something." Joshua replied and was silent once more.

It was another five minutes before they appeared in front of the workshop with the dice and mosquito logo on the top. Joshua went straight in the door and towards a man sitting at a desk, while Lukas looked around. It was empty, and a section near a garage door was cordoned off with yellow police tape.

"What do you want? Come to gawk at the scene of the murder?" Bill growled, his eyes dark. "What about the murderer? I fired him, if that's who you want to see. Either way, if you don't want anything to do with a car, get the hell out."

"I want to see the scene of the murder." Joshua said simply, walking past Bill. Lukas stopped and watched as Joshua ducked under the tape.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Bill protested. Joshua didn't reply but stopped and peered around the door.

"Tell me what happened." Joshua asked, facing away. "In detail."

"What? Go ask the damn cops."

"I said tell me what happened!" Joshua snapped, turning around and glaring deeply into Bill's eyes. Bill gulped, feeling intimidation he had never felt before. "Now."

"Uh, sure, fine, sure." Bill coughed into his hand. "Well, when the guy was crushed-"

"From the start. What did the man who died do? What did Jake Phillips do before he died?" Joshua demanded.

"Christ, fine." Bill put his hands up in defence. "Fine, fine. The guy came in and talked about some documents with a car. Normal stuff, y'know? Then another kid comes in, we do business, and then a tire blows."

"A tire blows? What was used to blow it up? Do you have it?"

"A pump, no, I threw it out. If you wanna look at it go look in the trash." Bill answered, irritated. "You want me to tell you or not? Anyway, the tire blows, the car comes loose and rolls on down and almost hits the kid. The fellow who died pulled the kid outta the way."

"He pulled him out of the way?" Joshua asked.

"That's what I said."

_Chloe, no idea, Becca saved by Riley, Sneakers killed, Riley saved by Becca. The next two were Jeremy and then Jake. So, Jeremy gets saved by Jake, and Jake dies next. Makes sense. _

"So, he got saved, then what?"

"Well, the lever somehow got switched, the guy went out to call for an ambulance-"

"Why did he call for an ambulance?"

"Because the kid's foot got crushed, look, who are you? A private eye?"

"I'm someone who will take out your eye if you don't tell me what I want to know!" Joshua growled fiercely, all traces of the joking and cocky boy gone. Lukas couldn't get it in his head what was wrong. Even at gunpoint Joshua had been all smiles, but here, he was completely serious, almost... deadly.

"Fine. Christ..." Bill rubbed his head. "The kid's foot got crushed, the guy went out to call for an ambulance and the whole garage door came down. It's meant to come down slowly, but it was rusted and-"

"Thank you." Joshua replied stiffly, before suddenly climbing up the wall using extended out bricks as handholds. Lukas and Bill could only watch as Joshua climbed like a monkey before reached the door.

Joshua leaned in, noticing the bolts holding the mechanism in place which controlled the door. He leaned forward closer, noticing that they were indeed rusted.

"Damn!" Joshua suddenly dropped, landing on his feet and walking over to Bill, grabbing his collar and pushing him straight against the wall.

"What, what are you-"

"Who came in here! Who came in here and got up there!" Joshua pointed to the top of the garage door.

"No-one, well, we had the mechanic but-"

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, look, he had a cap and was wearing overalls. He was a man, I know, but... look, do you want money?"

"I don't want anything from you." Joshua replied, letting Bill go. "Come on, Lukas. We're going." Storming out of the workshop, Lukas quickly looked to Bill.

"Uh, sorry... I... sorry." Shrugging, Lukas quickly followed Joshua. Staying close to Joshua was the only solution he knew to getting Dominika back, despite whatever was on Joshua's mind.

**XXX**

Another five minutes later of jogging, Joshua stopped and kneeled down next to a drain with a grating over the top. A barely visible red stain was seen, having been washed over by the constant rain. Joshua looked at the manhole, before looking over the street to a wall. Walking over, he placed his hand on a grating over a wall-fan, seeing one of the pieces was missing.

_The place where Chloe survived. _

Joshua looked at the bolts again and his frown only increased.

"This makes sense." He said out loud.

"What does?" Lukas asked, coming to his shoulder.

"Why she didn't die!" Joshua exclaimed, more to himself than anyone else. "She didn't die because it was pure unadulterated luck. Pure damn luck. Not love, not anything like that. She wasn't saved, but she survived. Why? This. This is why." Joshua suddenly slammed his fist against the wall. His eyes were narrowed in complete fury. "Do they think this is a joke...?"

"What's wrong, Joshua, what are you talking about?"

Joshua spun around and grabbed Lukas' shoulders firmly. "Like a serial killer has a copycat..." Joshua grit his teeth. "Jason Stark..."

"The crazy man?" Lukas questioned.

Once again in his own world, Joshua took off again. This time, it wasn't a jog, but a full-on sprint. "Jason f'ing Stark! He was meant to be the visionary, he was meant to be a savior. What is he really? Loosened bolts, cut wires... This isn't right. This can't be right. Was the bridge fake too? It must be, otherwise this would all be real. Chloe would have died. Everything would be in full force right now, but it's not! It's not because everything is a damn lie! These are no accidents. This is murder. Murdering innocent people. Murdering them..." Joshua got even faster, and even the healthy Lukas was having a hard time to keep up with the young man. "Jason Stark! You bastard, I'm coming for you!"

**XXX**

"Man, you see Stark?" The younger police officer, by the name of Nick, looked to his senior, Wayne.

"If you mean did I see what he did, of course. We dragged him away to the cell." Wayne replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

Wayne and Nick had been partners since Nick first came to the force as a rookie. It had been long enough that they were great friends, despite the occasional tease. They trusted each other with their lives and preferred to work alone rather than with back-up. As close a partnership you'd ever get.

"I mean, what do you reckon?" Nick leaned forward, taking a bite out of an apple, something he had a peculiar preference for. "Drawing those things. His eyes going white. You reckon we need an exorcist."

"Don't be silly, Nicholas." No matter how close as partners they got, Wayne never ever called Nick 'Nick'.

"But you saw what he drew, right? Metal girders, a basket ball, a basket ball hoop... the letters S, K, U, A and L written all over the place. The cell was full of them. Then he just fell unconscious. That guys a psychopath. That guy must've done it. They weren't accidents at all."

"You are thinking too hard. He may have some peculiarities, but he isn't a murderer. You know when a man has killed." Wayne's eyes darkened. "But it is interesting." Wayne placed his coffee cup on the desk. They were both on duty, but in ten minutes they would be off. They were hanging around the station to switch over.

"Come on, thinking too hard is our job!"

"No, that is the detective's job. Our job is to catch the criminals. Let the psychologists and the CSI's and the detective's figure the where, when, why, what and how's."

"You know, what if that Chloe girl's part of it too?"

"Now you're just being silly." Wayne shook his head.

"Silly? Come on! You know that Chloe Marvin, that homeless guy Dylan and Jake Phillips were all part of that bridge collapse! Coincidence? I think not! He obviously has some sort of fixation on the survivors from the bridge he blew up."

"We don't know he blew the bridge up."

"You know the pieces of the bomb were tracked back to his company."

"That isn't evidence. We have no DNA, no finger prints, nothing. Nicholas, please try and think with your head."

"But listen to this. What if he has multiple personalities? Like, the guy who blew up the bridge and is murdering survivors, and the guy who feels guilt. Perhaps the drawings are messages? Like... like... maybe these 'visions' he's claiming about are messages!" Nick was looking extremely excited. "I think I'm onto something Wayne!"

"Then go be a detective. We are police officers. That is not our job." Wayne replied.

"But-" Nick was cut off when the door burst open violently.

Joshua glanced at both the police officers standing around before heading straight for a sign which directed towards the cells.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Wayne asked, straightening up when Joshua walked straight past him.

Without a reply, Joshua stormed down the stone stairs. Reaching the bottom, he grabbed the keys from the wall as if he knew where they were and went to the only cell with an occupant. Sliding the key into the lock, Jason looked up from the bench.

"What? Who are-" Jason started froze when he found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol.

"Stand the hell up!" Joshua demanded, pulling Jason up by the shirt. He slammed the muzzle of the pistol hard enough on Jason's forehead to cause a welt. Joshua pushed Jason violently against the wall and got close to his face. "Tell me what you know."

Jason couldn't respond, but his eyes grew and pleaded as both Nick and Wayne entered the cell area.

"Sir, turn around now."

Jason could see Joshua gritting his teeth, and let out a small yelp as he was spun around. Joshua hooked Jason's neck and placed the gun to his temple.

Immediately Nick and Wayne pulled out their guns pointing them in Joshua's direction. Wayne leant into his radio receiver. "We have a four-one-seven in progress, we have a four-one seven." Wayne looked back into Joshua's eyes.

"You officers don't know what you're dealing with." Joshua growled.

"Sir, if you-"

"You even think of pressing that trigger I will kill this man." Joshua snapped. "Now shut up. You, Stark, answer me." Still looking at the officers, Joshua asked Jason. "I said answer me!"

"Y-Yes." Jason gulped. He was slowly morphing into shock. A situation like this? A hostage situation? And he was the hostage?

"Good. Now then, I know about the bomb on the bridge. I overheard these two officers. I know about the loosened bolts and the cut wire. Who are you working for?"

"I... what?"

"I asked you who are you working for?"

"I don't-"

"Oh, you wanna pretend like that, huh? You think killing innocent people, you or your organization, you think it's funny!" Joshua spat. "Let me tell you that it isn't funny. You are copying Death's design! That... that isn't funny. That is something that is hard to stop, that is something that is really... really hard to stop. And you... you think... you think copying it is... is..." Joshua was panting now, out of extreme anger. Taking a deep breath, Joshua glared down at Jason while keeping an eye on the two officers. "Let... me tell you a little story, Stark. Alex Browning had a vision. His plane crashed, he saved survivors. All of those survivors are dead."

Jason's eyes were squeezed shut. He was scared. He was completely scared.

"Kimberly Corman had a vision. A highway crash. She saved survivors. Guess what? All dead. Wendy Christensen, rollercoaster, saved survivors, all dead! Nick O'Bannon, racing course, oh look, he saved survivors. All dead. Finally, a man named Sam Lawton. He saw a bridge accident. He saw it and... and he saved survivors..."

The officers were surprised as well as very tense as they watched this hostage situation. As Joshua talked, he got more emotional and tears were actually running down his cheeks.

"Sam Lawton saved survivors... including my father. You know what?" Joshua put his lips to Jason's ear. "All... dead... WHAT SORT OF SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING?" Joshua roared, squeezing hard enough on Jason's neck to halt breathing. "What gives you the right to play these games? To murder these innocent people? Are you planning on a mass killing? You weren't told to, you weren't informed, you have no right! No right at all!" Despite being so entranced with rage, tears were spilling down Joshua's shirt. "No reason to... to... to do this... why?" Joshua was shaking, whether out of rage, sadness, or a combination of the two was unknown. "Why...? Why would you orchestrate these in Death's design? Are you vying for his attention? Let me tell you now... Death hates people who pretend to be him."

"Sir-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Joshua roared in anger once more, lifting the pistol from Jason's head and pointing it towards Nick.

At that moment, both policemen who were waiting for this chance fired two bullets each. The first overshot, hitting the wall and letting concrete fly in slivers of stone.

Joshua himself managed to fire two bullets. One hit the cell bars, knocking it off course while he turned his hand and shot towards Jason. Jason managed to move his head but the bullet entered the back of his shoulder.

The second of the officer's bullets hit Joshua's hand, the gun flying from his grip as blood splattered over his arm and the floor. The third hit his chest, protected by the bullet-proof vest. The fourth and final, from Wayne's pistol, hit Joshua in the left side of his head, by the eye. His head whipped backwards and he slammed on the concrete floor, motionless.

Wayne took in the situation with a trained eye. Jason was moaning in pain, clutching his shoulder as blood welled in his fingers. Joshua was down; clearly dead. Nick was also down, holding his chest with wide eyes. Before doing anything, Wayne turned away to go towards Nick and spoke quickly and calmly into his radio.

"We have a two-four-five, a four-four-four, and, uh, we have a four-one-nine. A dead body, that's right." Wayne leaned towards Nick. "Nicholas, can you hear me? You can hear me right, partner."

"Yeah... I can hear you..." Nick smiled. "I ain't going anywhere. Can't leave your old butt on your own. I'm gonna pass out, but it hasn't hit anything vital. Make sure I wake up in the hospital, yeah?"

Wayne nodded silently as Nick did what he said and passed out. Standing up, Wayne turned around. "Mr. Stark, can... you..." Wayne eyes widened. Jason was still against the wall, looking pale and facing the wall. However, the thing that surprised Wayne was that Joshua Valentine was gone. A small trail of blood led outwards and back up the stairs. How he had gotten by without Wayne hearing... Especially with those injuries.

Wayne gritted his teeth but had to stand down. He had to make sure that both Jason and Nick were okay. He knew what the culprit looked like. That man would not get away.

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the reviews! **

**Joshua, Joshua... hmm... I wonder where he is off to? **

**Till next time! **


	27. Gathering

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Gathering**

"Aah... Jesus...!" Joshua clutched his head in pain. "Was not expecting that, no sir, not expecting that one bit..." Joshua shook his head, looking a bit annoyed. "I'm an idiot. Never should have got that angry. Shouldn't have done that. I should have done a bit more research... Anyway..." Smirking through the pain, Joshua looked to Lukas. "Man, it's a good thing you were waiting nearby. Collapsing in the street after shooting at police officers really isn't the best thing to do."

Lukas nodded silently, evidently disturbed. He stared out over a small field of grass. Behind them were a line of trees, blocking them from view of the road and buildings.

"What's got into you?" Joshua asked, leaning forward. A small amount of fresh blood was leaking from the scrape by his left eye. While it was only a thin line, the bullet had still affected his left eye which was now shut. When he opened it he couldn't see out of it. Luckily there wasn't any major blood or injury in that regard.

His hand was a whole different ballgame. He currently had it tucked into his jacket, squeezing it to put pressure on it but blood was still dripping out of the leather jacket.

"What do you mean what's got into me?" Lukas asked, turning towards Joshua with an incredulous look. "This... today has been crazy. I've been told to kill someone, I've held a gun, I've almost died... and now I learn that you've shot at police and a man in a cell? What's wrong with you, Joshua?"

Joshua snorted. "If you don't like it, then just go away. I am not stopping you."

"No. You're my only way to get to Dominika."

Laughing, Joshua shook his head. "And what makes you think I'm actually going to be bothered about her anymore?"

Lukas' eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard. Look, I stayed with you simply because you were under threat of death. This threat has passed. I have no reason to stay with you." Joshua fiddled with a strand of hair.

"What?" Lukas pushed himself up from the ground, looking down at Joshua. "What are you saying?"

With a pained groan, Joshua lifted himself up with one hand and shrugged. "I say what I mean. I made sure you didn't die."

"Are you saying that you were... what, protecting me?"

"Yup."

"You never intended to help me get Dominika?"

"Well, she was in passing. I helped you to stay near you." Joshua looked out down the small incline of grass. "Look. Chances are, she's dead. The guys in black aren't gonna just sit down and keep her company. It would be a fool's errand, no matter how much you think of yourself as a hero."

"I can't just leave her to die." Lukas looked shocked at Joshua.

"Sure you can. Besides, you wouldn't be leaving her to die if she's already dead. They probably killed her even before you put me and Miles up to gunpoint."

"I..." Lukas shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this... I gave you the benefit of the doubt, Joshua. I got you off the streets when you were passed out. I thought you were a good guy."

"No one is truly a good guy, Lukas." Joshua pulled away his jacket to allow a puddle of blood to tip into the grass before covering his hand again. "If you think heroes exist, something is wrong with you."

"Fine... fine, y'know what, fine. So you're not going to help me anymore... I care for Dominika and I will do my best to find her!"

"Good luck on not getting killed." Joshua smiled.

Lukas just shook his head and started to walk away. "I'm sure I can find a private detective or someone that could help me." Lukas continued walking before stopping. "And you know what? Joshua, you really-" Lukas stopped as he turned around, noticing Joshua was staring oddly to the ground. "What's..."

"Y'know what... Lukas?" Joshua took a stepped forward and seemed to teeter on his feet. "I think I will stay with you for a bit longer. I am losing a hell of a lot of blood. Here's a good idea. Go take me to a hospital." With that Joshua promptly fell face-down into the grass, unconscious.

**XXX**

"I cannot believe this. I..." Jennifer was practically pulling her hair out as she strode down the street. Behind her stood Dorothy who was holding onto a very amused David's arm. "Why didn't he tell me?" Jennifer suddenly spun around and prodded David's chest. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Your boyfriend told me not to tell you."

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh... Is he your special friend instead?"

"Just... just shut up! I am not in the mood right now!" Jennifer was glaring straight at the hospital sign down the street as she walked. She had cared for Jason all these years, they trusted each other. Now he got arrested? He got _shot_! Why he didn't tell her, Jennifer couldn't say. She could have done something, but no, he had to be a stubborn fool.

Jennifer suddenly stumbled, her high-heel snapping in two. "Oh, for God's sake!" Jennifer snapped.

David chuckled, but quickly raised his arm as a high-heel came soaring towards him. He called out to Jennifer, "Having a problem?"

"What do you think? God!" Jennifer pulled her other high-heel off and stormed through the automatic doors bare-footed, leaving Dorothy and David behind.

"You were doing it again." Dorothy said with a frown, turning towards David.

"Hey, it's just teasing."

"And teasing escalates to bullying."

"Trust me, this isn't bullying. It's not like I'm stuffing her into a locker or stealing her books. Just a bit of ribbing, that's all."

"Can you tone it down... for me?" Dorothy asked with a sigh, sitting on a bench next to the doors.

"Are you not going in?" David asked, taking a seat besides Dorothy.

"I need some fresh air." Dorothy replied, placing a finger on her temple, looking blindly out across the street. Watching her for a few seconds, David placed a hand on Dorothy's arm.

"Are you all right?"

Dorothy shook her head. "No. No, I am not all right."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I..." Dorothy started speaking but stopped. Her face was easily betraying that she was thinking hard. "This whole... situation. It is so strange... so... unusual. Visions? Somebody whose next. Clues to some kind of death..." Dorothy's frown increased and she shook her head. "I do not understand it. I cannot understand. Why? Why did Jason see what happened? Why did I hear what happened? Why did no-one else? What makes us unique? What-"

"Calm down, Dorothy. Too many questions." David quickly interrupted. "I don't know what you're feeling, that much is true. I didn't have a vision. I didn't see anything, I didn't hear anything. But the fact of the matter is, I've known you long enough to know you're strong. Dorothy Louella... when I first came to you when you were playing that piano, I couldn't believe you could play a piano blind." David chuckled, looking to the sky. "Hell, you won fifty dollars proving me wrong. You're the woman who would hit me in the shins if I tried to guide you 'round New York with your walking stick. You don't like people guiding you, you always remained as you've always been. Strong." David placed an arm behind Dorothy and pulled her close into a half-hug.

"Just stay strong. That's the answer to all those questions. This is something unique, it's strange, but it's something which we can't let control your feelings. People are dying, that's the truth, but you and Jason have been blessed with being able to save people." David suddenly laughed. "Man, listen to me. I sound like a preacher."

"No, no, it is good advice." Dorothy smiled. "You always make me feel better David."

"I try my best. Now, let's work on getting Jason out of custody. We're witnesses that he didn't commit any kind of murder. Well, at least not the one's they are talking about. For all we know he could be a serial killer back in England or Africa or somewhere."

"Oh, stop it." Dorothy lightly pushed David away.

"Aha! There's the smile we all know and love." With that, Dorothy and David entered into the hospital, unaware of the orphan staring at them from the roof.

Tyrone could only register that David was the one in the window when Jason was arrested before his thoughts found their way back to Jake.

Jake...

He had found out by the policeman interviewing him. Asking if he had a connection to a homeless man or Jake Phillips. Asking why, Tyrone found out the truth. Jake was dead. He never came back because he died. _Or was killed_.

Tyrone had reacted badly, quickly going through shock. The policeman, Nick, noticed this and while Jason was taken back to the station he took Tyrone to the hospital knowing shock could be dangerous. After making sure Tyrone was left in the hands of the staff at the hospital, Nick left for the station again.

He didn't want to stay in a cubicle. He wanted to think. About Jake, about his parents, just think. Tyrone found himself sneaking away when no-one was looking and making his way up to the roof. It was nice up on the roof, somewhat calm. He didn't think he had actually registered Jake's death properly. He hadn't cried or moaned or anything. Not yet.

But Tyrone knew that it would come. All grief ended up like that. He was in shock now, sure, but soon... it would hurt. It would hurt almost as bad as anything else before simply because Jake was someone who he had a connection with stuck in Willingboro. Jake was an orphan too. The man was the only lifeline keeping Tyrone together, but now he was gone. For now, however, Tyrone was suffering too much from shock to react properly and he continued to stare out over the buildings.

**XXX**

The hospital wasn't that busy as Dorothy and David entered. A few people were in the waiting area, while a male and female were at the main desk. Otherwise, it was empty. As the two got close to the main desk, they overheard the male and female talking.

"I cannot believe I cut my hand peeling an apple. An apple!" Riley groaned as he waved around a bloody hand with a large gash running through it.

Becca found herself nodding absent-mindly. She was looking around with flitting eyes, taking in each and every detail.

"I've been known to peel apples quickly. This is the first time. If I need stitches..." Riley paused, noticing Becca's expression. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just..." Becca tried to smile but failed. Her eyes took in the cubicles that could be seen down the corridor. She knew that somewhere in the hospital would be a surgery room. People with knives... people cutting you open... no-one watching, all gone, abandoned, gone. Becca suddenly blanched, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Riley leaned down, placing his good hand on Becca's back.

"I... I think I need some air." Becca quickly stumbled away, pushing past Dorothy with a hurried 'excuse me' before leaving the hospital. Riley watched her go but was pulled back by the receptionists voice.

"A nurse will come and see you soon."

"Thanks." Riley nodded, walking towards a seat while looking concerned at the automatic doors. The doors soon opened again, but instead of Becca coming back in, it was a man in a 'two faces of drama' shirt with an arm around another fairly muscular young man.

"Oh damn, I passed out again, didn't I?" Joshua questioned as he looked around the hospital. "Well, you got me here. I'll give you that..." Joshua chuckled. "Man, I think I'm in shock now. I also think I'm delirious of blood loss." Joshua smirked and walked forward, accidently bumping into a plastered pillar. "Ow..." Joshua seemed to bounce off, re-opening the wound on his forehead. "That hurt... Heh..." Joshua pulled away from Lukas and stumbled towards the desk, pushing past Dorothy and David.

"Hey." David protested, but winced at Joshua's face. They weren't even here for an injury, so it was fair enough someone with an injury should be served first.

"Oh, hey..." Joshua nodded towards David before pointing to Dorothy. "Ah... it's you. Oh wait... if Jason is here, and you're here and... oh wait, now I think about it, I think everyone is here... heh... oh crap..." Joshua pointed towards the receptionist who was looking slightly confused. "First off, I'm not drunk." Joshua waved with his bloody hand. "Blood loss is a bitch... that I know. Second off... if I were you, I'd... y'know... be prepared to go pull that fire alarm..." Joshua's legs buckled underneath him where he collapsed to the ground yet again.

As medical personal quickly reacted to the man collapsing in the waiting room, a loud explosion of some kind was heard, coming straight from the roof of the hospital, strong enough to shake the building and cause dust and plaster to fall from the ceiling.

**A/N: Thanks to LocalTalent53, Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for your review! **

**Oh boy. Ooooh boy. This isn't a coincidence, no sir, nope, no coincidence in this here hospital. Hehe... hahaha... mwahahahaha! **

**...**

***ahem***

**Let's just say I'm looking forward to next chapter, and you should too. Excuse me while I continue my evil laugh while writing that chapter.**

'**till then! **


	28. Tempest

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Tempest **

Tyrone was enjoying the sense of peace as he let the rain drench him from head to toe. He never knew that being in shock had this kind of feeling, this sense of harmony. It seemed like every single good thought he had was brought back to the front of his mind, while all the bad things were pushed back. If he even tried to think back to certain memories, he couldn't access them as if he had amnesia. Tyrone knew that it would all come back soon when the shock was over. It would be unexpected, that much was for sure. However, he was fairly happy with his thoughts at the moment. Jake would come later. His death would come later. For now... peace.

The wind seemed to suddenly pick up, strong enough to push his hair backwards, revealing his green eyes which were watering at the strength of the wind. Wincing as the rain seemed to cut into his skin, Tyrone raised his hand when a gust of wind blew so hard it swept him off his feet. Falling backwards, Tyrone slammed hard onto the concrete roof, all air disappearing from his lungs. Facing upwards, Tyrone froze in shock. Above him black clouds were forming all over the sky. They seemed to be moving to one spot, straight above the hospital. As they moved inwards, they spun around slowly, forming a spiral.

Tyrone quickly got to his feet, finding he was breathing hard and could only watch the sky in terror. It was immense, it was epic, and it was something Tyrone had never experienced first-hand in his life. But he knew what it was. He had seen it on videos, on the news. It was clearly the start of a tornado.

Right over the hospital. Right over _him_.

Opening his mouth, Tyrone quickly shut it again. What could he say? No words came to his mind. Instead, a primal fear in him was awoken. The peace, the sense of serenity, it was gone. Still in shock and directed only by fear, Tyrone scrambled back the way he came when he first climbed to the roof. Squeezing his way through some thick pipes and climbing up a small incline, Tyrone found himself breathing heavily. He wasn't breathing hard because he hadn't exercised; he was out of breath simply because of the situation. The urge made him want to run faster, and he did. He could see the fire escape door he had come up in ahead. He didn't know how long it would take for the tornado to hit, but he knew it would. That cloud movement... this wouldn't pass by.

His hands on a grating, Tyrone pushed himself over some kind of generator. Pushing up further, he got to the top and went to drop down when his leg suddenly fell down. In a panic he looked to his foot to see that some of the grating had gave way, sending his foot down and trapping it between the two parts of the grating. He tried pulling up, but that caused it to squeeze harder into his ankle. Tyrone pulled harder, but only succeeded in drawing blood from part of the grating.

A flash of blue caught his attention and he looked upwards to see something immense.

The black clouds were flashing with blue lights, lightning bursting through the clouds like a huge circuit board. It was as if the Gods were angry and were taking it out on Willingboro. Tyrone could see lightning striking on the edge of the black clouds, far away, but none were hitting inside Willingboro itself. Looking straight up, Tyrone noticed he could see straight in the center, the eye as it was. It was disorienting as he could see blue sky far, far above with swirling black clouds surrounding the only unmoving space. The blue suddenly turned into electric blue.

Before Tyrone could register anything, something burst through the sky with a loud _hiss_ and a feeling filled his chest. He couldn't register what this feeling was, but an odd sense of coldness seemed to cover his body. Tyrone glanced down to his chest to see it was completely blackened. His skin was peeling and red, while charred and burnt pieces of skin spattered everywhere other than his legs. Somehow, Tyrone knew what the feeling of coldness was. He knew it was a matter of seconds before his brain shut down.

His heart had stopped.

Tyrone could only allow himself to fall back and before the incoming darkness he saw flames spouting underneath him. In a sense of new peace, Tyrone realized that the lightning had gone straight through him and into the generator below.

At that moment the generator exploded, sending Tyrone's body into an abyss of fire.

**XXX**

"Greek God of war, four across."

"That's Ares."

"It fits. Clucking Female, three down."

"A hen."

"Uh-huh." Chloe sighed and wrote down the last answer. "That's it."

"Oh good." Jeremy smiled and pushed himself up so he was propped against the headboard with pillows. "Did I get them all right?"

Chloe leaved to the back of the quiz-book and put the pen to her mouth as she looked and checked back. "Mmm..."

As she was thinking, a sudden shaking and _bang_ sent pieces of plaster showering down in their room. Both Jeremy and Chloe looked up in surprise, watching with widening eyes as cracks criss-crossed over the roof.

"What the... hell..." The pen dropped from Chloe's mouth as she stared up at the roof. She suddenly jumped as a thick piece of concrete dropped down and slammed against the floor with a _thud_. "Holy..." Chloe quickly spun around towards Jeremy and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

Jeremy quickly nodded as more pieces of roof started falling. Screams and shouts could already be heard, echoing around the corridors. "Wh-what 's happening?" Jeremy asked as he was pulled up from the bed. Putting one arm around Chloe's shoulders, he could only hop as she walked since he still couldn't walk on his foot.

"Hell if I know." Chloe pushed the door opened and looked down the corridor. Her eyes widened even further. Throughout the corridor pieces of roof were falling, doors were cracking off their hinges and even pieces of floor were falling down. People were running, tripping, and falling through holes in the ground. "Come on." Practically pulling Jeremy along, Chloe stepped outside when a loud _crunch _was heard, penetrating her thoughts. Feeling a weight drag down on her shoulder, Chloe turned around with dread to see Jeremy pinned under a large section of wood and stone, having fallen from the roof and straight onto his back. "Jeremy!" Chloe knelt down and grabbed Jeremy's face, but his tongue lolled out of his mouth with his eyes clearly not showing any life. "Oh God..." Chloe put a hand to her mouth and backed out of the room, unable to draw her eyes away from her dead boyfriend. "No... Jeremy, no..."

A scream drew Chloe's gaze away from Jeremy. Seeing more of the roof falling with rain actually getting inside, Chloe knew she had to get away. With one final look at Jeremy, she took off, tears welling in her eyes.

Her feet padding against the floor, Chloe could feel the pain in her chest from the fan blade. The floor suddenly fell from underneath her, forcing her to jump and manage to hit the corridor on the other side. Looking down the hole in fear, Chloe could see fire coming out of one room, the heat of which reaching her face. Getting her gaze back in front of her, Chloe sprinted forward, clutching her chest as she ran for the stairs. Just as she reached the stairwell, a trio of people came down from upstairs.

Propping up Alex in the middle of them, Josie and Jay looked to Chloe. Chloe could see the fear on their face, could relate to it.

"Come on!" Jay called out, waving for Chloe. Chloe could only nod and run for the trio. Her eyes caught sight of cracks running underneath their feet. Just as the floor collapsed she called out, too late, "Watch out!" Jay looked down as the floor disappeared from under their feet and he, Josie and Alexander disappeared into a plume of dust.

Chloe stepped back in shock before moving forward tentatively. Looking down, she realized that the whole stairway had collapsed. At the bottom she could see limbs sticking out from rocks, crushed from the upstairs and downstairs as they broke to pieces.

"What do I do...?" Chloe spoke out loud, turning around to see the floor was falling away towards her. "What... what... do I..." Chloe saw a closed door to her side and put her hand on the doorknob, hoping for escape. For salvation.

Instead the door was thrown open, the wood slamming hard into her nose. Chloe was knocked backwards, teetering on the edge, over the hole. She watched as a man with bandages over his head looked at her.

"Help me!" Chloe cried, reaching out with a hand. The man took a look at her and went to reach for her. The floor capsized and Chloe found herself falling.

Twisting in the air, Chloe caught sight of a chunk of rock standing straight up in a vicious spike shape. Chloe couldn't even scream before her face went straight into the rock, sending blood and gore everywhere.

**XXX**

Looking at Chloe's still twitching corpse, Officer Nick Casey could only quickly look away. This was too much, but it had to be the work of Jason Stark. The moment he heard the explosion, the bridge came to mind. This was the work of Stark, no doubt. With that in mind, Nick had immediately ran out of the room, glad that his partner hadn't visited, otherwise he would be in danger too. Nick ran down the corridor as the vibrations seemed to die down. It didn't matter, though; he continued to make his way down the corridor, turning at the edge.

He passed dozens of bodies, crushed under pieces of ceiling and wood. He hadn't seen anyone alive throughout the whole corridor. Nick suddenly paused, hearing a roaring sound. Stepping back just in time, a fire ball burst through a doorway. Nick blanched. If anything was under threat of fire, it was a hospital. The things that could explode... Looking up, Nick saw the sprinklers were not working. He didn't know why they weren't, but he knew he had to get out.

Carefully moving around the corner, Nick saw fire raging through one of the corridors.

"Oh... no, no, come on!" Nick cursed, before running forward. He knew there wasn't anywhere to go behind him, so his only chance was through the fire. As he ran, he clutched the point where the bullet had entered his chest.

_I survived being shot for this? No way, no, no, no! _

Nick grit his teeth and got past the fire curving around the corridor. Passing a set of double doors, the corridor floor had collapsed, forming a kind of ramp down to the bottom floor, the ground floor, where the cubicles were for non-serious injuries. The corridor floor led straight down to the reception. Thanking God, Nick quickly made his way down the corridor floor before coming into the reception. Taking a quick look away he saw more dead bodies. Most were crushed. Glancing back, the fire was raging much more on the ground floor. Both entrances to the cubicle area were burning, fire spreading out into the reception.

"Officer, come on!"

Turning his head, Nick saw that through the open automatic doors were a group of survivors. Eight of them. Worse though, Nick recognised both Jason Stark and Joshua, although he didn't know Joshua's name. Hearing a cracking above his head, Nick managed to avoid another chunk of roof.

_Damn it. Better surviving with murderers than getting killed here. I can deal with them later. _

With that thought clear in his mind, Nick ran for the group. Just before he got there, sparks burst at the top of the automatic doors and they slammed shut.

"No!" Nick put his hands up on the glass and pounded on it with one fist. "No... no!" Peering through the glass he noticed that two of them were pushing the air, as if... telling him to go back. Realizing much too late, the glass suddenly burst from an intense gust of wind. Nick was pushed back, but glass shards cascaded all over his body. One particular sharp shard went straight into his throat, cutting it clean open. Nick gurgled for a moment, before collapsing to the ground, twitching.

**XXX**

"Oh... Christ..." Lukas put a hand to his mouth and stepped back as he watched the officer get a piece of glass to the throat. Next to him, Riley had Becca close to his chest, not speaking. Both of them were staring at the carnage, eyes wide with fear. Jennifer had her arms crossed, shivering, while Jason was sitting on a bench, one hand covering half of his face.

"What is happening... what happened?" Dorothy asked as David held her close. "I can hear screams... the explosion... what is happening David?"

"I..." David took a breath. "I don't..."

"David!"

"I can't..." David went silent, shaking his head.

In fact, everything went silent. It seemed that all noise had completely gone. The only thing which was wrong was the huge spiral above the hospital.

"I-Is it over...?" Becca whispered. "Is it done?"

The survivors stared out over the hospital as it seemed still.

"Nope." Joshua smirked down at Becca. "It's not over."

"How can you smile?" Riley suddenly demanded, letting go of Becca. "You've been smiling all through this! Even as you pulled me and Riley out, how can you smile!"

"Easy." Joshua pointed to his face. "See."

"You..."

"Why don't you look?" Turning his pointing finger to the hospital, the other seven looked out to the hospital and grew aghast. Even though Dorothy couldn't see, she could easily hear the roaring of the wind.

The spiral of wind was descending, forming into a funnel. The funnel grew closer and closer to the roof until bits of piping and stone was pulled upwards and into the intense spiralling torrent of wind.

"A tornado..." Lukas breathed.

"That's right." Joshua nodded. "That's a tornado, and that's gonna be the death of all of us."

As he spoke, the tornado ripped into the hospital as if it were nothing. In a matter of minutes, the hospital was torn to shreds. Ripped from its foundation, rubble and bodies alike being flung around and around.

Riley shook his head. "No way..."

"Riley..." Becca pulled herself closer to Riley.

"Hey, hey, it's all right..." Riley put a hand on Becca's head. "It's all right." Riley smiled just as a piece of metal piping came soaring out of the tornado. Like a spear it went straight through one ear and out of the other. Riley quickly buckled, allowing Becca to scream. The scream was quickly silenced as a piece of wood cut a ragged hole into her throat and severing the spine at the back. She fell silently, her scream cut off, on top of Riley.

"Haha, guess it's not all right." Joshua smirked staring down at the recently deceased.

"What the hell..." Lukas glared at the young man. He suddenly stepped forward, grabbing Joshua's collar. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Lukas disappeared from view as a metal door slammed hard into his body. As his body was thrown across the street, Joshua wiped a small splatter of blood from his face.

He turned back and faced Dorothy, David, Jennifer and Jason. Staying silent, Joshua continued to smirk.

"Come on, let's go." Jennifer tugged on Jason's arm. "We need to go."

"Where can we go? This is obviously meant to happen!" Jason shook his head.

"Of course it's not. This is... is a freak accident."

"This isn't an accident." David called out, shaking his head. "This is... not an accident, it can't be it's too..." David struggled for the words and could only motion at the spinning gale. It stayed in place, not moving anywhere other than the foundations of the hospitals. Parts of surrounding buildings were pulled away but for the most part the hospital took the brunt of the tornado.

"Fuck... of course it is! A freak... a freak accident..." Shaking her head in denial, Jennifer turned around and walked away. "This is all an accident; just... we can... just..."

"Jennifer." Jason stood up from the bench and started to go after Jennifer. "Stay-" Jason was cut off as a piece of wood went straight into her stomach and through her back. "Jennifer!"

Jennifer stumbled forward, grabbing hold of Jason. "J-Jason... Ja..." Blood spilled from her mouth, all over Jason's front. Her eyes rolled back and she fell down, dead.

"Did she..." Dorothy said, fear in her voice, but David pulled her head to his chest.

"Don't talk. Ignore everything. Don't talk, Dorothy, just stay still. Stay quiet." David whispered into Dorothy's ear. Dorothy nodded, sniffing back tears.

"O-Okay..."

"Good girl. It's fine. This is fine." David eyes widened as he watched part of what looked like an ambulance door soar straight for him. He found his eyes growing hot. "Dorothy, you know I l-" his voice was cut off as the part of door sliced all the way through his neck. His head fell back, ripping from the skin and sinew, falling to the floor.

"David... David?" Dorothy was shaking as her hands explored upwards. The shaking hands reached the neck and she prodded the flesh. "Oh god..." When her hand reached into the muscle and got coated with blood Dorothy stepped backwards, aghast. David's body fell to the ground. Dorothy fell to her knees, chokes racking her body. She blindly stared at David's body while Jason knelt down over Jennifer with tears in his eyes.

"Don't be so down!" Joshua called out over the wind. Both Dorothy and Jason looked up at Joshua. "This isn't the end!"

"You..." Jason stop up, fists clenched.

"Me?"

"You did this! You tried to kill me before... you..."

"Hahaha... I did this? You think I can just summon tornadoes out of the blue? Like hell I can." Joshua shook his head. "Oh no, Jason Stark. This is reality... kinda. But don't worry. The moment you'll die, you'll wake up."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Jason growled, stepping forward.

"Oh, ask me later, when we're all alive and kicking. For now, just accept your fate." With a grin still on his face, a large part of the hospital wall, perhaps five metres in length, slammed into his back. Jason could only step back as he watched the wall slam into Dorothy and very shortly slam into him. He could feel the pressure, the pain, the-

**XXX**

Jason gasped, looking wildly around the hospital room. His eyes connecting with a confused Jennifer.

Dorothy whimpered, placing her head on David's shoulder. Coughing, she faced up towards David with a pleading look on her face.

Joshua grinned as he was guided through the automatic doors. "Hahaha... This one isn't a doppelganger..."

**A/N: Wooohoo! Oh my, that was fun. It's been a long time coming, this vision. If you can't believe a tornado can form that quickly, go to YouTube. Of course, it staying in place and forming in that particular place isn't natural, but hey, when you know who's involved... **

**Thanks to Gabe-Girl-Forever, Bookreader2010, LocalTalent53 and SilentKing1 for the reviews! I think it's fair to say I got my groove back. No need for weeks before chapter updates. Nuh-uh, no way, I'm back and ready and willing... Also, I would like to mention that this whole list goes through all four acts so while three die in this act the list is obviously still alive an' active. **

**So, I hope you loved the chapter, I sure did, give me my mistakes and I'll see you next time! **


	29. A Favour

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**A Favour**

"What influenced you to exit the building? You were meeting with a... friend, you said. Why would you leave?"

"Well, we all just had a feeling." Jay replied with Josie to his side.

"A feeling?" The officer talking to them with a notebook looked up. Like most people, a grim expression had covered his face. A whole hospital was destroyed, along with many of the patients, visitors and staff. Even the hospital director was killed. Also like others, he didn't want to think about the situation. A freak weather tornado, a freak storm, that's all it could have been. What else could it have been?

The tornado has disappeared around twenty minutes after appearing. When the police had arrived, all that was left was ruined foundations and more bodies than anybody should have to see. So far, only fourteen survivors had been confirmed.

Sighing, the officer resisted the urge to look back in his notebook. An urge... that's what they all said. And five of the survivors had said something else. Wondering if these two would say the same thing, the officer expanded his question. "The feeling caused you to move the patient out as well?"

"His name is Alex." Josie said slightly angry. "But no. Usually, we would just cast it off as just that, a feeling. But when it comes from a guy who did the same thing that he did back at the bridge, well, we were going to listen."

"Jason Stark?"

"Well, if that's his name. He came into our room; he said stuff about a tornado, a collapse, some kind of nonsense. He left quickly." Josie shrugged. "So we all made the feeling to leave. The bridge _had_ collapsed last time, so what was to stop this from happening? And, well, it did."

"I see."

"Can we see Alex now?" Jay asked.

"Yes, you'll find him at the police station." The officer said. The police station was one of the only free places with enough space for the current patients. It was one hell of an emergency. All available police, off duty and on duty were called to help search for bodies. Off-duty doctors and nurses were called in case of any more survivors. So far, only Alex, Jeremy, Chloe and Officer Casey had been taken to the station to check on their former injuries. A few cuts and scrapes had formed on the others, but nothing serious.

Dismissing Josie and Jay, the officer closed his notebook. That was all the survivors. So far, no-one else had been confirmed. So many bodies... so many grieving families, not to mention the loss of healthcare, all the equipment in the hospital was completely destroyed. It was easily one of the worst disasters in Willingboro, a usual quiet town. What was worrying was the fact that even more people would likely die because they couldn't get the healthcare they needed. The freak occurrence that surrounded the town couldn't let anyone out so only the few private doctors could perform an emergency situation, but it wasn't as easy as that. This not only had short term implications, but long term ramifications.

**XXX**

"So... you can do this for me?" Wayne asked, rubbing his tired and worn face.

"I suppose. I do owe you a favour." Private Detective Richard Johnson replied, looking at the officer. "I guess since you're low down on the pole that you can't?"

"Not just that. I... I need to help with this whole hospital situation. File away all the deceased, find all the relatives..." Wayne sighed. "It's a helluva job, I'll tell you."

"How many confirmed dead?" Richard asked as Wayne placed a thick briefcase on his desk.

"Way too many. So far, three hundred. More in counting." Wayne groaned. "It's bad. It's one of the worst."

"Man. I wish I could do something, but they would never let me get into the thick of things. Unlike most detectives I haven't had any experience as a police officer." Richard sighed.

"You can do this, though." Wayne asked. "I mean, I was helping out with the bridge case, but was pulled back for this. I got experience, so they figured I knew something, could help. Now with this hospital incident, the bridge is all but forgotten." Sighing once more, Wayne nodded towards Richard. "I need to go. Everything you need to know is there, in those files. Consider me a contractor. You'll find money in there, and depending on the results I'll pay more. I feel this is important, that this bridge can't just be filed away. See you later, Richard."

Nodding, Richard let Wayne leave. They knew each other a long time. Often Wayne came in if he needed advice. For being an officer, he was smart. Could've made detective, easily. With Wayne gone, Richard leaned down and opened the briefcase with four separate files inside as well as an envelope which no doubt contained the money. Knowing he owed Wayne a favor, and knowing that the bridge incident was a big one, he got to work and started reading.

**3 Hours later**

It took two hours to read the files. Another hour was taken to sort everything out. Now, Richard had pretty much got the gist of what the police knew.

The first file had been information and pictures of parts of a bomb found in the water, washed up onto one of the near grassy edges.

_A professional bomb. Not homemade, not amateur. Proper metal with a timer. Strapped to each support at different timed intervals. Simulating wind, simulating the weather. _

The last four were of possible targets. Reasons that they would get killed. The victims of importance, not just normal citizens. If someone wanted a normal family man dead, they would have killed him somewhere else, alone or with his family. They wouldn't kill over twenty five.

The first was a politician with controversy abound. He wasn't popular with his views on both females and homosexuals. Some called him the 'Nazi away from Germany' although he had never outwardly expressed distaste for the Jewish population. The politician would have had many enemies. But not the sort for professional bombs. Any underground criminals wouldn't be offended by his remarks. You just don't have gangs of female criminals, or gangs of homosexual criminals. Richard had never come across any group like that or knew of anyone that did.

Second was a family man, but a rich one. His daughter was at the finest college America could get while his wife was killed in the accident as well. He was one of the richest people around the east side of America. Relatively unknown because he never gave money to charity. With a mansion that many could only dream off and a car collection of over fifty 'classic' cars, this man could be a victim of a 'Robin Hood' style of crime. _But why would they attack everyone else on the bridge?_

A known paedophile was third. Nasty work, arrested when he was thirty for sexually assaulting over ten girls over a series of six years. Only caught because he got over-confident. He took a risk and it didn't pay off. In jail for twenty years, he finally got out because he was bailed out. He was an easy target. No need to blow a bridge up for him.

Fourth and the final person of importance was one of the most infamous racketeers and counterfeiters in America. He always went off the radar whenever he was close to getting caught. Millions of fake money had been distributed around major cities. New York, Chicago, Las Vegas; all the big cities. This man was the most likely target. The people he worked with would most likely be the seediest of the seediest. People who would kill without a second thought.

Richard leaned back in his chair and sighed. A corrupt politician, a rich selfish family man, a serial paedophile and a counterfeiter. Four completely different people but who could all be targets. The counterfeiter was the only one who _could _make sense, but why blow up the whole bridge? Why bring civilians into it? Why not abduct him from wherever he was hiding?

Looking over the files again, Richard's mind started forming connections. Leaning forward with a spark in his eye, Richard started noting things down. They were hidden, but he found them. Links. Important links, forming a bigger picture, forming part of a big puzzle.

The counterfeiter was the easy link. He was photographed with the politician but the police thought nothing of it. A week later the politician got fifty thousand dollars richer. Richard could tell that was no coincidence. His gut told him so and if there was one thing he should listen to, it was his gut.

The politician himself was connected to the family man. Another easy connection, one the police almost certainly knew. The rich family man was revealed to be having an affair. With another man. On one of his speeches, the politician had spoke out personally against the family man. The family man had threatened to sue for 'invasion of privacy'. The newspapers, the politician, everyone who revealed he wasn't honest to his wife.

Three connections. The paedophile wasn't related, at least not that Richard could see. But perhaps this was the only time that those three were together by coincidence. The only time they were together for an easy kill. Perhaps they killed civilians to make it seem more like an accident. Richard quickly stood up. It was time to get some reports of his own. He wanted a connection with the paedophile, wanted to know if there was any connection to any of the three. Luckily, he had a living brother. As opposite as you could get. He was a school teacher, a pure one at that. He was popular and no evidence of foul-play had been reported. He was around children solely because that's what he enjoyed as a job.

Richard made a quick phone-call to the station. As an investigator, he could have certain privileges. When contracted, he could get certain amounts of information. Asking for the location of the brother, Richard soon found out that he was living none other than Willingboro. That was handy, considering whatever the hell was going on was making access and exit impossible. Reaching for his coat, Richard pulled it on and locked up the office.

**A/N: Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever, LocalTalent53, Silentking1, Meowth's Toon Dragon and Bookreader2010 for the reviews! **

**Hey look, I'm halfway to 100,000 words! Also, I'm over 100 reviews! Too milestones I've reached and I am way, way happy about that. Thank you all! **

**I'll be honest, I'm not sure about this chapter. Something about didn't... ring anything in me. But I couldn't figure it out (which is why this is a day later than recently usual). So, I'll submit it as it is. Perhaps you guys can figure it out! **

**Thank you all, and 'till next time! **


	30. The Fifteen Survivors

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Fifteen Survivors **

The silence within the police station was stifling. It hung in the air like gas threatening to suffocate all fourteen occupants. Each were silent, brooding, thoughtful. Some were angry, some were sad, some were in pain and some didn't even know what to think. However, everyone had reason to think about themselves, about what they were feeling. What they had felt.

Immediately after the accident, they were all high on adrenaline. They were happy to be alive, happy to have escaped. Now, in their individual solitude they all had reason to think about 'why?'

Why...

What reason did they have to leave the comfort of the hospital? There was no evidence that the hospital would be demolished by that tornado, so what drove them to leave its confines?

For Jason and Dorothy, the answer was easy. They saw it. They knew what would happen. They could only try and get who they could out.

David, Jennifer and Lukas all followed those who they relied on. David easily trusted Dorothy, Jennifer knew Jason wasn't lying and Lukas could only follow Joshua, who knew what he was doing.

But the rest? Riley had heard Dorothy panicking, hyperventilating. A feeling had washed over him, a feeling of dread, of pure fear. He had gone straight out of the hospital and found Becca. Not knowing what else to do, they had followed Dorothy, David and Lukas. Joshua had gone further into the building for unknown reasons.

Alex, Josie and Jay followed feelings as well. Jason had run in, screamed at them and got out just as quickly. Images of the bridge were in their minds but even so a normal person would have stayed where they were. Instead, Jay and Josie hoisted Alex from his bed and all three managed to get outside.

It was the same for Chloe and Jeremy. Jason had run in, yelled at them with Jennifer hot on his heels. He told them to get out, to save themselves. They were going to die if they stayed. The two wanted to stay together. Their relationship was blooming so much and the hospital room was a space of relative privacy. Even so, Jeremy told Chloe he had a bad feeling and Chloe agreed. They walked out, Chloe helping Jeremy to walk.

Out of all fourteen survivors in the police station, Nick and Tyrone were thinking hard, thinking deeply, more than anyone else. Nick had Jason come to his room and he had reacted. Thoughts ran through his head at the time that Jason wanted to kill him because he was a witness. But instead Nick witnessed firsthand Jason panicking, screaming, yelling... wanting him to get out. Jason was gone soon after. Nick realised that this was what Jason had looked like at the bridge. Not a man of regret, a man of pure fear. It was at that moment, Nick realised that Jason wasn't any sort of culprit. He didn't cause the bridge collapse. There was no way he caused the tornado and he saw that. Someone else blew the bridge. But Nick still had questions so he had followed him, followed Jason and as a result survived. Survived when so many others had died.

As a police officer, one of the worst things that could happen was being unable to do his job. Nick was sensible. He may have been young, he may have been slightly inexperienced but he had a sense of honour and duty that even the most hardened veterans struggled to have. It was his duty to protect and serve, but he couldn't do either of those things. He could only stand outside, staring from the opposite building that Jason had told them to get into and watch as hundreds died. Citizens of Willingboro; citizens that he couldn't protect.

Even worse was the fact that he couldn't get out onto the field, to help those that may have survived or catalogue the bodies or do _something_. Instead, with a gunshot wound to the chest, he had to stay back. He had gone back with the other survivors with a pain in his chest more painful than a simple gunshot wound. A pain that he was breaking everything he had sworn to do. Breaking an oath.

On the other hand, Tyrone wasn't thinking about Jason. Or Dorothy. He wasn't thinking about anyone in the building currently. On his mind was the man in the faces of drama shirt. A man who identified himself as Joshua. He had run on the roof, out of breath and telling Tyrone simply that, "You're going to die." Tyrone had inexplicably listened for reasons that escaped him. Joshua was a stranger, but the look in his eyes, the way he had said those words, Tyrone knew it to be true. He knew that he was going to die. Then the lightning struck hard between Joshua and Tyrone; separating them in a bright blue flash and heat that seared his skin.

As Tyrone tried to focus he saw the blurry figure of Joshua leaping over a burning generator. With a gleeful shout, Joshua had said, "but not just yet." Tyrone's mind was blank as Joshua had tackled into him and in turn tackled him straight off the multi-story hospital. At that moment, Tyrone was all but certain that he would die. His back would smash under the weight of both Joshua and the floor. He would meet Jake very soon and very painfully. He expected that he would stay a bloody pulp on the floor still living as the blood leaked from his body. Instead, he hit water and was covered in a murky, rather smelly, liquid.

Joshua had tackled him down multiple floors into a dumpster full of water. Trash was floating and hitting Tyrone but he was alive. A small graze on his elbow, but this man, Joshua, had saved him. Joshua had dragged him out of the dumpster and across the road to meet with the rest of the survivors. All of them watched in awe as the epic sight of a tornado ripped the hospital to shreds. The tornado soon dissipated and everything was calm. Tyrone wanted to thank Joshua, greet him, ask him for more information but when he turned he saw nothing.

Joshua was gone.

So all the survivors sat, thinking their own thoughts, even for those who usually thought of others. David thought about himself, rather than Dorothy. Jeremy thought about himself, rather than Chloe. Josie thought about herself, rather than Jay. For a long time they all went deep into their own minds, thinking about themselves, thinking of their independence and learning what drove them.

It was late in the evening, hours after the event, that someone uttered the first sound since they had first come into the building. Lukas had let off and small, nervous and relieved laugh. Soon, Josie and Riley joined in. It wasn't long before it caught on and everyone was laughing, not of joy, but of pure relief. Some laughed low, some laughed loudly, but they all laughed. Then it shut off as if someone had put them on mute. Suddenly, they all felt a sense of comradeship.

All of them had survived the accident; all of them were the only people who had come out unscathed and alive. Somehow they knew that whatever would happen, they would stick together and be there when it happened. They may have been completely different. An alchoholic to a blind woman, a policeman to a person without a home, an orphan to a love struck couple. They were all completely and utterly different, but they were all similar. They were all survivors and that had a meaning. A profound meaning. They weren't sure what that meaning was but they knew it meant a hell of a lot.

Before anyone could say a word, the front door opened letting in the sound of heavy rain before it was shut again, allowing the faint _pitter-patter _to continue on the roof.

Joshua Valentine walked in, looking deadly serious, no trace of a grin on his face. His eyes were burning with determination. His hair was slicked across his skull from the rain, with only his headband keeping his fringe from falling over his eyes. A black leather jacket was zipped all the way up, covering his trademark shirt while his sneakers were covered in mud. There was no sign of his usual red and white attire. All was hidden by either the mud or his jacket. A briefcase hung from his wrist as he walked closer into the room. Completely dark, completely serious.

"All of you." Joshua said, his voice piercing the silence. Even Nick and Jason didn't react, despite being shot by the man. "All of you..." Joshua repeated, looking around, looking at each of them in turn. From Becca and Riley in the corner down to Alex sitting on a wooden chair. "You all need to know some important facts. I am here to give you the facts that will help you survive." Joshua walked forward, his sneakers making soft slaps against the police station floor. He stood in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. "I am going to explain everything to you. Why you survived." Joshua turned his eyes towards Dorothy and Jason who were sitting near each other. "Why you have visions." Once again Joshua turned his head, this time looking to Tyrone. "About what the list is and what it is about." Joshua scanned the room again. "And what we are going to do about it. I am not going to be a bystander. I am involved now. But I have the knowledge that will save each and every one of you. I will be the voice that all of you so desperately need." Joshua shut his eyes. "Listen to me well, for your lives will be changed forever. All of you are assigned to die." Joshua's eyes snapped open, green eyes vibrant. "Under my watch, I will make it my personal mission to make sure none of you do."

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010, Guest, Guest, Guest (Once again I assume 'tis LocalTalent53, Cenobia100 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for your reviews! **

**Right, I feel much better after the last chapter since writing this chapter. Not only that, but this is a double chapter release. So, what are you waiting here for? Go read chapter Thirty-One!)**


	31. Deadline

**A/N: Since today was a double chapter submission, you may get confused. If you haven't already, go read Chapter Thirty so you understand what the heck is going on XD Also, a lot of explaining in this chapter so if you want to learn what the survivors learn, pay close attention. **

**Finally, all explanation in this chapter is solely what I perceive it should be. This is no way what the official explanation is (not that there is one). So, read on! **

Joshua had talked for the better part of two hours. He had talked about the North Bay Bride collapsing, Flight 180 exploding, the pileup on Route 23, Devil's Flight derailment and the race crash at McKinley Speedway. From the briefcase he had brought out folders with massive amounts of details of the 'accidents', pictures of the scenes days after they happened. Joshua detailed everyone of importance, from the very first death; the death of Candice Hooper, all the way nine years and one month later to Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan and Janet Cunningham dying in the cafe due to a truck. Joshua brought out pictures of the deceased, from the broken body of Terry Chaney to the decapitated body of Nora Carpenter; from the impaled face of Erin Ulmer to the hole in Samantha Lane's eye. Even the death of Nathan Sears, perhaps the most gruesome. All that remained was bits of charred flesh and a hand.

Throughout every bit of information, all the survivors leaned closer, taking in every grisly detail. Knowing it was important, realising it had a meaning. No-one argued with Joshua, interrupted him or walked out. All listened to him and looked at the pictures and started to see what could happen. What _had_ happened to some.

After detailing everybody who had died and each of the accidents, Joshua went on to talk about the list. About how that decided the order on who was to die. How you could skip your place and have to wait until you came back around again. How killing someone could give you their lives.

"Of course, I know the list. I know the order you would all die." Joshua finished, bringing out a piece of paper and handing it around the room. Fifteen names. Fifteen deaths. The only ambiguity was the order of Josie, Jay and Alex as they all died relatively at the same time. Once Alex had finished reading it, Joshua took the piece of paper back. "Tyrone, you are first." Joshua nodded towards Tyrone, who was shaking slightly. "You may be asking, how to we protect you from dying when we don't know when and where Death will strike? Simple. We don't."

"We don't?" Jason spoke out for the first time. "What do you mean, we don't? You said that we could all survive."

"We have to look out for clues." Joshua said patiently. "Perhaps a reflection in a window or a newspaper opening at a certain page."

"That could be anything then. Really narrows it down, doesn't it?" Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.

"True, but you'll know it when you see it. It's so out of place, it's striking."

"What about mine and Dorothy's visions?" Jason asked. "Not the main ones, but the ones where I draw pictures on the wall. Where Dorothy speaks the thoughts of the soon to be dead. What about those? "

"That..." Joshua licked his lips. "Is something which I'll have to talk to you two about in a contained environment with nobody else around us."

"Why?" David asked defensive of Dorothy.

"Otherwise, it won't work. I have a theory but I can't test that theory with anybody else in here. I'd be threatening them and I'd screw up their minds."

"What the hell are you planning to do then?" David narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Again, I can't say. But look, If I was planning to do anything, I'd have done it. If you feel like that..." Joshua shook his head. "I've said a helluva lot. Before I get into the main topics, I'll say this. Do you trust me? Do each of you trust me?"

Silence once again. Someone asking for trust was a tough question. To say yes would be confirming the fact that you have to believe what he says. To say no would mean that they would have to leave straight away. And after what they had been told... the proof... they couldn't just leave.

One by one, they nodded. Even Nick, who was thinking hard.

"Good." Joshua allowed a faint smile to emerge on his face before it disappeared again. "Tyrone, don't worry. For now, you aren't in danger. Not in this room, not with us here."

Tyrone could only nod. Far too late he had understood what Jason had meant back in the store. That he was going to die. Jason wasn't any kind of murderer, he just saw that Tyrone was meant to die and was trying to do something about it. He felt bad, but also felt confused. Were they forgetting about the bridge accident? What about that list? Tyrone quickly raised his voice to ask the question.

"The bridge accident?" Joshua shook his head. "First off, that was no accident. Second, that was a fake in terms of Death. Death had no involvement. That was somebody somewhere wanting to imitate death and doing a pretty good job of it. The list from the bridge was fabricated."

"So... are you saying..." Tyrone's face fell. It suddenly dawned on him. "J-Jake didn't die in... in some kind of accident?"

"No."

Tyrone felt an intense pressure in his stomach, but he kept it bottled up. This wasn't a good time to break down.

"What about Dylan?" Becca suddenly called out, her eyes wide. "Did he... was that an accident?"

"No." Joshua repeated. "Dylan and Jake... they weren't on a real list. They weren't killed by accidents or design. They were murdered. Murdered by the scum who think it is smart to copy Death. Trust me, I will find out who murdered them and I'll not only avenge Jake and Dylan, but everybody else who died on that bridge. I cannot forgive anybody who takes another human life."

"You almost killed me!" Nick found himself calling out. "You shot me. You shot Jason, too, and I'm pretty sure you were intent on doing it."

Joshua nodded sadly. "I was. I was fully prepared to kill Jason. I wasn't planning on killing you though. But I believed that if Jason died, then I would have already avenged those on the bridge. I've only recently realised that Jason had no hand in it, at least none that he knows."Joshua looked up. "If you had died, I would have handed myself into the police. Because killing you would have meant killing an innocent man. I would have become as bad as so many others. I would hold my head up high and hand myself in." Joshua looked deeply at Nick. "Trust me; I am not a bad man. I had my reasons."

Nick nodded. Something about Joshua's tone of voice made him believe it.

"But that situation will be something done by myself. No, what I want to talk about is visions. Specifically, the visions of Dorothy and Jason." Joshua looked to the two. "I want to explain why you have these visions. What they really are."

"What they really are?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly. First off, the whole point of visions is selection." Joshua raised a finger as if he were a lecturer in the middle of a classroom.

"Selection?" Jason questioned.

"That's what it's all about. Finding the cream of the crop. Selection. It's actually simple in a way." Joshua crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Do you find it unusual? That the visionaries follow a pattern. Do you know what that pattern is?"

Jason could only shake his head. He didn't know and if he didn't know none of the others would know, apart from perhaps –

"Is it that we focus solely on single people?" Dorothy spoke out, facing straight towards Joshua. She had been taking in every single word, putting it into her mind and storing it there. She didn't know what Joshua looked like, or what anybody other than David looked like, but she had taken in their voices and identified them from their voices. "In both the bridge and the hospital... and in those files you showed us. The... visionaries always saw single people up to the point that they died, and moved on to the next."

"You're a perceptive one." Joshua nodded. "That's right, though. They always see single people. For example, in the hospital, you and Jason saw Tyrone first. You saw him get hit by the lightning. Then you moved on to Chloe and essentially experienced what she saw until she died." Joshua shrugged. "Never does a visionarie see everyone. Only a select few people. Do you know why? Because that's the selection at work. Selecting the people who have the most to give. People who, in the end, have the chance of being the most important being in the world."

"Now, I know that sounds kind'a sci-fi, 'in the world' and all that, but it's true. All of you were selected by Death, who gave his message to the visionaries and were given a chance. The fact of the matter is, the fourteen of you are more important than anyone else in that hospital. Hell, at the moment, you are the most important people in America. More important than the FBI, than the CIA, even more important than the president himself." Joshua narrowed his eyes. "It's a lot to take in, trust me, I know, but you are important. I cannot stress that enough. Why are you important? Because you have potential."

"P-Potential?" Jennifer called out, trying to make her voice work. "What do you mean, 'Potential'?"

"Potential of being... messengers, of sorts. Working for Death. Saving the innocent, punishing the bad." Joshua let out a small chuckle. "Some would say that you would become Gods. Some would say you would become Angels, Acolytes, all these things. We humans on planet Earth, we never truly think that there is anything out there. But there is. Death is hard to comprehend, but he is real. He co-ordinates everything, from terrorist disasters to heart attacks to mass genocide. If someone dies, that's a result of him."

Joshua paused for a moment, taking in each expression and nodding to himself. "Usually. But recently, people have been dying and Death can't do anything about it. Death... he himself can't stop death? Something is wrong. It has been for the last twenty years. He can't come out from where he is. Death cannot come to Earth because he... isn't a physical entity, so to speak. He doesn't have form. He is the shadows, the night sky, fear, courage, everything rolled up into one. No matter how much you know about him, you will never see Death, you will never see him walk up to you to give you instructions. Your mind will tell you 'Death doesn't exist'. But trust me. He does."

"So ten years ago, Death decided he was going to try and figure out who was causing these deaths and how they were causing these deaths. Since he couldn't come to Earth, he had to choose people to find out for him. He had to choose the best of the best. So, he knew a bridge was going to collapse. He knew hundreds would die. Death chose Sam Lawton and gave him the vision that told him of the other people with potential. Death decided that, if Sam Lawton survived... if anyone survived after a year and managed to avoid death for a year, he would choose them."

"So far... no-one has succeeded. Everyone has died. So now, all of you are the new batch. You all need to survive a year. You survive a year, then you can do Death's bidding. You find out who has died and why they died, whoever is living by the end of the solution will be given health humans could only dream about. You will die at a nice old age, you will have no diseases, no problems. A perfect human, some would say."

"I realise that this is a lot to take in. A lot of information. All I can say is, go back to what you usually do. I know that the first chance of death will happen in around three days. So, Tyrone, you can be safe for the next two days. On the third day, that's when you will almost die. Everyone will need to look out for signs. I don't know what time of day it will happen, or where it will happen, that is all up to you."

"But... but why can't you do it?" David called out, one of the only ones still with a voice.

"It is unfortunate, but because I have told you what I have told you, I've had that ability taken away from me. I will never see clues on the deaths, but I know what day the assigned death will happen. If Tyrone's death is prevented, then I will know when his next day of death will be. If you all work with me, tell me what you see, tell me the clues, I can lead you all to surviving the year. This day, next year, will be the day when Death will contact us and inform us on what to do next. Consider next year as our deadline."

Joshua unzipped his jacket and tucked it under his arm, allowing a grin to come back and his eyes to sparkle. "Until then, we are going to be working our asses off to survive. It isn't going to be easy, it isn't going to be a walk in the park, but we will succeed. I'll bet my life on it."


	32. Warning

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Warning**

Shrugging his jacket tighter, Richard was feeling miserable. Rain was one of the only things that irritated him and the rain in Willingboro wasn't letting up. Rain, thunder, lightning, hell, goddamn tornados... Whatever was happening was some kind of freak weather, it had to be. Not to mention the wind that was blocking all access in and out of Willingboro. People were starting to get much more irritable now, since stores couldn't get their shipments in. It was like they were in some kind of siege, only able to survive on what was currently in Willingboro.

Richard dwelled on the weather only for a moment before his mind went back to the matter at hand. He had the address of the brother and was now on the right street. Looking left and right he was trying to spot the name on a mailbox, peering through a curtain of rain.

Finally he saw the name 'Roche' and started down the driveway. The house looked like any other house on the street, pale white walls and a black roof. Two floors, although from the look of it, it likely had a basement. Hitting his knuckles against the door, Richard was surprised to see the door opening wide into a carpeted corridor.

Glancing down to the door Richard let out a small gasp, seeing small splinters. The door had been forced open, probably with a crowbar or something similar. Most of the damage was on the other side, indicating some kind of hooked tool. Immediately Richard put a hand on his hip, resting it on his pistol.

Richard had learned to shoot almost as soon as he got out of college. Always aspiring to be a detective, having a firearm was important in case of situations such as this. He had heard of other detective's dying because they couldn't defend themselves.

"Mr. Roche." Richard called out, walking down the brown carpeted corridor and quickly glancing in the living room and the kitchen. The back door was shut tight. "Mr. Roche, are you here?" Richard called out, his eyes darting left and right. Richard noticed a smashed vase at the bottom of the stairs, shards of glass lying on top of the carpet. Moving his gaze up the stairs, Richard's eyes widened.

A clear red stain was across a doorframe. Blood.

Richard quickly went up the stairs to see that the blood was about an hour fresh. Fresh enough for Richard to start panicking. A quick check of the rest of the rooms quelled his panic slightly. No-one was in the house.

It was clear what had happened. Somebody forced their way into the Roche household with the wife away. They walked up stairs where Mr. Roche opened his workroom door. Someone smashed his head against the door-frame, likely knocking him unconscious. Brought him down the stairs, knocking into the vase on the way.

Immediately Richard wondered if this was at all related to his investigation, but quickly put away that idea. Mr. Roche was a school-teacher with golden marks. Nothing wrong with him... Going back down the stairs Richard pulled his mobile out to call the police when a sticky note came into his sight on the front door. He had missed it as he pushed open the door, but now the yellow paper was easy to say. Peering towards it, Richard read in cursive handwriting,

_We have your husband. Do not contact the police; come straight to the abandoned school building if you want to see him again. We will know if you contact the authorities._

_-O_

Richard shivered. A chilling message directed straight at Mr. Roche's wife. _Don't contact the authorities... someone is watching her. Why? Is this a completely separate case...?_ Richard knew that he couldn't call the police. To call the police would put Mrs. Roche in danger. Chances were she was probably still at work. There was no evidence of the wife coming home any time within the hour.

Richard was thinking hard. _This doesn't have anything to do with me. I'm investigating the bridge, not this. But I can't just leave someone in danger... but then I'll be in danger. I'm only a detective, not a policeman. But if I contact the police I'll likely cause harm to Mrs. Roche. As much as I hate it, I'm involved now... what I'm involved in, I have no idea. _

Sighing, Richard rubbed his hands together. He didn't have a choice; he had to go the abandoned school. He knew the school, abandoned for a couple of years. Richard went out of the front door and closed it as much as he could, before quickly taking off in a brisk walk for the abandoned school, worry creasing his brow.

**XXX**

After the detailed explanation that took almost three hours, it was jarring to go back to the motel. Joshua had dismissed them all, telling them all to stay at the motel since they could all be together. For those that didn't already have a room Joshua had said he would pay for the rooms.

Everyone had left, deep in thought. Everyone barring David, Dorothy, Jason and Jennifer. Lukas also stayed, determined to persuade Joshua to help him find Dominika. He may have dismissed it earlier, but Lukas wanted Joshua to help him, since he had proven capable.

"So what did you need us for?" Jason asked, looking at Joshua.

Joshua didn't answer, but looked curtly at Jennifer and David. "I said only Dorothy and Jason."

"Oh yeah, like I'm gonna leave Dorothy alone with a guy like you." David rolled his eyes. "You either talk to her with me here, or you don't talk to her at all."

"David," Dorothy frowned. "You don't have to stay."

"I do. This guy, no matter what he says, we can't trust him." David said, pointing towards Joshua.

"I did ask whether you trusted me and you all nodded." Joshua remarked.

"Yeah, I nodded in front of everyone else. But in front of these guys, I'm not too worried about speaking my mind." David stepped forward and jabbed his finger into Joshua's chest. "Look, for all we know you could be playing us along. For all we know, you could be a terrorist, or some kind'a religious nut. If I let you alone with Jason and Dorothy... you've already shot Jason. What's to stop you from trying to kill them? Dorothy wouldn't even see it coming." David glared at Joshua.

"if I had a gun, I'm sure that it wouldn't matter if you were in there." Joshua replied.

"Oh? They'd be four of us in one room. I'm sure at least one of us will get to you when you pull out a gun." David stood straighter and put out his arms slightly, showing off his size to Joshua. David stood almost a head taller and his arms were bulkier. "You talk big, but you're nothing without your words."

Joshua and David looked at each other in an intense stare-off. Jason and Jennifer watched carefully, feeling the tension.

Dorothy placed her hand on David's back. "David, please calm down..."

"Oh, I'm perfectly calm." David replied, not taking his gaze off of Joshua. "I'm as calm as could be."

Joshua's lips curled up into a smile as he listened to David's reply. Without warning, Joshua's shoot his arm out towards Dorothy's neck.

Reacting almost as quickly David tugged the arm out of the air with one hand and with his other he slammed a closed fist hard into Joshua's gut. Letting go of Joshua's arm, David grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall, folding his arm across Joshua's chest preventing Joshua from lifting his arms.

"What are you trying to do...?" David growled, having completely trapped Joshua.

"Heh..." Joshua choked a laugh. "Guess I was right."

David narrowed his eyes in question.

"I was worried about two visionaries. I can't protect both Dorothy and Jason at the same time. But now I see that Dorothy has adequate protection. You passed my little test, David." Joshua coughed trying to push David's arm away. "You can let me go, now, if you like."

With a grunt, David let go but kept his fist clenched.

"I can see I'm not getting rid of you." Joshua sighed and turned towards Jennifer. She glared hard at Joshua, causing him to put both hands. "Okay, okay, I can't get you away, either. Fine, fine. All four of you come here then." Joshua motioned to one of the offices in the station. "We need a closed room."

"You try anything..." David said lowly, standing in front of Dorothy protectively. "I'll snap you like a twig."

"Hehe... I wouldn't expect anything less." Joshua chuckled while rubbing the red mark on his neck. "You're reliable. I like reliable people."

**A/N: Slightly earlier in the day chapter today. That's because I'm off to watch Dark Night Rises tonight. That should be great. **

**Thanks to Silentking1, Cenobia100, LocalTalent53, Gabe's-Girl-Forever, Bookreader2010 and Meowth's Toon Dragon for the reviews! I knew focusing solely on this story was a good plan. Thank you all so much for your support. **

**Also, I now know exactly who the three people I'm gonna kill in the next... oh, 10 to 15 chapters will be. I'll think you'll all be surprised. I know I was surprised at myself. Also, damn fanfiction not allowing other fonts! **

**Thanks, and 'till next time! **


	33. Searching for Mr Roche

**A/N:- Allright, being sick sucks. The delay is due to a combination of vomiting, stomach aches, head pounding and a host of other 'fun' side effects. I could hardly eat anything let alone get the effort up to write a chapter. But I'm feeling better now, and I got a chapter with a trademark ending! **

**Also, depending on whether or not I get worse, the next chapter may or may not be coming normal time. Just giving you a heads up so you're not wondering when the next chapter is coming out. **

**Chapter 33**

**Searching for Mr. Roche **

Richard shivered involuntarily, due neither to the rain or the wind. Glancing left and right, he realised the only way into the school would be through the front door. A fence expanded from both the right and left side, expanding all the way around the hollow square shaped structure. Between the fence and the building were recreational sections; tarmac areas with wilted plants which probably looked quite good when they were healthy. Richard could have climbed over the fence or gone through a window, but he wasn't willing to go over-the-top, at least not yet. It wasn't like the movies. Nothing had proven to him that going through the front door was dangerous. The door was not open at all and everything looked undisturbed.

Of course, it was dangerous. That much was proven by the fact that Mr. Roche had been taken from his home. Richard couldn't help but remember back to a similar circumstance near the beginning of his career as a Private Detective. He took a job to find a lost husband. Evidence suggested he had run off with another woman. Tracking down the woman, Richard had found that she had died almost twenty years before. A false trail. Eventually Richard had found eye witness accounts tracking the man to a warehouse. What he found was a week old corpse.

Richard was hoping that this wouldn't be the case. You never got over seeing dead bodies, no matter what anyone says. The stench, the look in the eyes, the pure fact that there was no life... it was horrible. Over his career Richard had seen many dead bodies, and each time he could only call the police and bear it. Each body was a fresh punch to his gut.

Although, evidence suggested Mr. Roche wouldn't have been killed, at least not yet. If he was going to be killed, why not do it at the house for the wife to find? No, whoever it was wanted the wife to come to the school. One thought led to another and Richard started to pace back and forth while stroking his chin, brushing over scruffy unshaven facial hair.

_Perhaps the wife is the target? The husband could just be bait. _

Richard grew more irritated. He didn't know anything about the situation. He didn't know the reason, the motive, the suspects, nothing. All he knew was time was against him and that the husband was currently in the school. If he wasn't careful, the wife would come and screw everything up.

With that final thought, Richard pushed open the double doors and walked into the corridor, right hand on his waist. As he walked slowly, making sure hardly any sounds were coming from his shoes, he peeked into doors that appeared down the corridors. Classrooms with desks over turned, debris from homeless people who decided to live here. One particular classroom had syringes scattered around the floor. So far, it looked like a normal abandoned place. Nothing suggested any kidnapping of any kind.

However, Richard still had much of the school to search. Eventually, he came upon the gym. Peeking in he found broken girders crushed onto the floor. Ducking down, Richard saw that they must've fallen recently, since the dust grew thicker as it spread out from the metal girders. Seeing nothing of interest, Richard quickly left the gym and headed up some stairs. After going up the zig-zag style stairs, he took a few steps forward when he heard faint voices.

Stiffening up and tightening his grip on his gun, Richard crept forward until he was outside a room with a faded plaque outside the door. The voices were now clear, since the walls weren't particularly sound-proof.

"...of them."

"Two of them?"

"Yeah. The target and the guy we sent to kill 'em."

"What about the kid?"

"Nowhere to be seen. But it's clear that the guy screwed the boss over."

"Well, in a way I guess it's better for us. I mean, the boss did tell us to give the bodies to her."

"True. But, y'know since the guy broke his promise, I think we can deal with the girl now, can't we?"

"Good point. I think I'm in the mood. Let's go."

The door suddenly opened, and Richard pushed himself against the wall, glad that the door opened outwards, blocking him from sight. He heard footsteps going down the corridor. Waiting a few seconds, Richard ducked out from behind the door and saw two men walking down the corridor. One wore some kind of leather jacket while the other wasn't wearing anything on the top half of his body. Tattoo's criss-crossed down his arms and back.

"I'm gonna have fun with her, that's for sure." The man in the jacket said with a small chuckle. "You know how I love Russian chicks."

"What are we doing with Roche?" The tattooed man asked.

"Well, we're waiting for little miss lover to come, aren't we?" Replied the man in the jacket. "His wife won't be coming back for a while, but we know that the other woman will be coming earlier to get it on with Roche."

Richard's eyes widened slightly. _Mr. Roche is having an affair? Wasn't expecting that. So that target is whoever he is having an affair with. They would be coming earlier... they could already be coming... I need to hurry._

Richard followed the duo until they were outside a plain door without any sort of window or sign. Not a classroom or important room, then. The tattooed man opening it up, and Richard stiffened some more. Inside, tied to a chair was a young woman with dark brown hair and duct tape wrapped around her mouth and eyes. She was surprisingly calm, breathing slowly through her nose. When the door opened, her head tilted slightly upwards to face the duo.

"Hey, hey." The man in the jacket said with a leer. "Looks like your boyfriend didn't do his job. You know what that means, don't you?"

A small sound came from the girl as the man approached. The man with tattoos stood back, watching.

Knowing whatever was about to happen wouldn't be good, Richard started to pull his gun out when a hand on his shoulder startled him. Swinging around, Richard was surprised to see a woman putting a finger to her lips while covering his mouth. She must've been around thirty or forty, but looked brilliant for her age. Natural jet black hair that hadn't greyed fell down straight down her back, save for two strands which fell down the front of her shoulders on either sides. Her blue eyes stared deep at Richard and he could immediately sense that she wanted him to stay quiet. Nodding silently to herself, the woman let go of Richard and silently walked down the corridor towards the room.

Richard could only watch, speechless. For once, his mind refused to work.

The woman was inches away from the man with tattoo's before she pushed out with her left hand, touching his back and pushing forward.

"Wha...?" The man stumbled forward until he was side by side with his partner. The woman stepped forward again as the man in the jacket faced his partner in confusion. Reaching to the side of the tattooed man's head and the back of the man with the jacket's head, the woman pushed hard.

_Crunch._

With an unsettling sound two heads impacted. Without any other sound, both men collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Without a pause the woman leaned forward towards Dominika.

"Sorry, darling, but this is gonna hurt." With one swift movement, the woman peeled the duct tape from Dominika's eyes and quickly followed with the piece of duct tape over her mouth. "Yebat!" Dominika cursed in her native language, hissing through her teeth.

"That's the spirit." The woman said with a small smile, before quickly untying Dominika. "Come on, get out of here as fast as you can."

Richard finally regained his senses and walked forward, facing the woman.

"Yes?" The woman asked, stroking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Who are you?" Richard found himself asking. The woman was obviously some sort of professional. Of what, he had no clue.

"Who am I?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Lover of Mr. Roche, some would say. Although you can just call me Lisa. Lisa Valentine."

**A/N: Alright, thanks to Cenobia100, Bookreader2010, Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Silentking1 for your ever appreciated reviews!**

**We're coming up to the finale of Act 1, so keep on joining me for the adventures. 'Till next time! **


	34. False Promises

**Chapter 34**

**False Promises **

Joshua sighed. It was an exasperated sigh. Even after forty minutes he hadn't gotten even an inkling of the answers he was looking for. Hell, he hardly knew the questions. Inside an interview room that was unlocked, Joshua had started to talk to Jason mostly, although Dorothy came in some times and David and Jennifer had a few questions directed at them.

He knew that the bridge was fabricated. Not Death's design. So that meant something gave Dorothy and Jason the visions. After the question's, Joshua had decided that they weren't drugged. There weren't any 'blank' moments in their memories, which would have supported the theory. They hadn't drunk anything suspicious recently and while it was still possible a drug could have been slipped into their drinks, it was unlikely. A drug which would induce visions would be a very potent drug. Likely knocking the subject out since it would be affecting all sort of things in the brain. No, it wasn't drugs.

Soon, Joshua took other possible out of the equation. They weren't threatened, Dorothy because David watched over her like a hawk and Jason was tough and Jennifer protective. No-one would have got close to them to threaten them like that. Jennifer and David would have caught on, easily. They hadn't had any interactions with police or FBI or special services, no-one who would have got close simply by civilian trust. No threats, no drugs... Joshua was at a stand-still and it irritated him.

_Something had to have caused it! _The vision's came about by Death, usually, but this wasn't death. They had to have been implanted, but how?

"You know what, this is useless." Joshua finally said, standing up and brushing a hand through his hair.

"Oh? Finally worked that out, have you?" David asked with a roll of his eyes.

"You know they were fake. You know that something implemented your visions." Joshua said, ignoring David. "So... that's all for now. I need time alone, I need to figure out what and why and how. Because you are not giving me anything. It's not your fault, but I am not getting anything from you."

"Right then. We'll be going. Thank you for wasting forty minutes of our time. You could have simply said the visions were fake, explained it and that would'a taken five minutes." David shook his head in irritation and gently pulled Dorothy up. Dorothy smiled slightly in Joshua's direction before both left for the motel.

Jason stayed sitting, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Aren't you going?" Joshua questioned, glancing down at the sitting man.

"I will do... but... are you saying something got into my mind?" Jason actually looked worried, perhaps even scared. "Something... got into my head?"

"It's a possibility. I mean, you could have got drugged. I doubt it, but it's a possibility. But it's almost certain that your brain has been tampered with, yes."

"You say it so bluntly..." Jason smiled grimly. "Well, thank you for today... for explaining everything. I think it's what a lot of us needed. But who would believe it..." with a faint humourless chuckle, Jason let Jennifer out of the room.

Joshua remained in the same standing position for five minutes after Jason left before moving. He walked towards the wall and placed both hands flat on the surface, putting his weight on it as he thought.

_What is the answer? I can't think of it, but it had to be something... something that's outsmarting me... something on the edge of my thoughts but what? _Joshua clenched his fists against the wall, his knuckles pressing against the concrete. _Damnit, why is this happening? Who the hell would want to imitate Death? _

"You seem deep in thought."

Joshua opened his eyes to see Nick standing in the doorway. For a moment Joshua didn't recognize him, since Nick had freshly shaved. The ugly moustache was completely gone, leaving a fairly handsome young man underneath. He looked like one of your typical white rookie cops, in Joshua's experience. "I'm always deep in thought." Joshua replied. "Why'd you shave?"

Nick shrugged in reply. "Seems ridiculous, now I think about it. Got a motel room, like you said. Looked myself in the mirror and I couldn't take myself seriously. Act of impulse, shaving, I guess. To think I kept it just because she told me to..." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Nick pressed a hand to his chest. "You know, I don't forgive you for this."

"Guessed as much." Joshua replied. "Most people don't forgive others who shoot them."

"No, not the bullet."

"Hm?" Joshua raised an eyebrow, confused.

"My heart is trembling. Full of worry." Nick sighed. "It's bad for me, you know. In just a day, I've seen way too many dead bodies. And now I gotta worry about fourteen more, including myself. You're saying we got the potential to die, and as a cop, man, that's hurts. I gotta protect and serve. I feel like I can't do that."

"None of you are going to die. Not on my watch." Joshua said stiffly.

"You say that, but... you are one man. Hell, hardly a man. What are you, eighteen?"

Joshua didn't reply, staring at Joshua as if to say, _what's your point?_

"Look... a whole lot of people protect the presidents. But that didn't stop some of 'em getting assassinated. Trained people, people who work together in tandem still couldn't stop some presidents getting killed. Are you telling me that you are better than hundreds of trained people? I don't believe you." Nick shook his head. "I may be somewhat inexperienced in terms of being a cop, but I've experienced stuff like this before. Sometimes, you have to make a choice, and sometimes, it ain't a good choice. It's a lose-lose situation. I had to admit it, but out of the fourteen of us some of us are going to be killed. It is impossible for us to protect each other. You can't expect us to just stick together."

"Only for a year. After that, it's fine. I've explained that."

"A year is a long time." Nick said seriously. "And this group isn't exactly similar. I'm a cop and I will have to go back to my job. I expect Dorothy and David will want to go back to New York. Hell, most of them are from New York, aren't they? So say you keep track of them. Then I'm going to die, because it's impossible to get down in time to help me. Let's not mention that fact that you got other occupations that can't work together. Whether it's me or Dorothy or Jay or anyone, somebody's gotta die. Someone is going to die."

"Kind of a pessimist aren't you? What are you trying to say?" Joshua found himself angry, but kept it inside.

"I'm trying to stop you from making false promises. It's in my blood that the truth goes a long way. None of us are going to die?" Nick shook his head. "Ain't gonna happen. You're inexperienced, simply because you're young. You cannot save all of us. Accept that fact, and don't make promises you can't keep."

Joshua didn't reply, just stared at a spot to the left of Nick's ear. Staring into nothingness.

"Also, it's a good idea to leave the station. The other's will be coming back soon, and you're still a fugitive for attempted murder." With that, Nick left the room in silence.

Joshua found his fists clenched and made an effort to unclench them.

"Heh... Truth goes a long way, huh? In my experience, that statement itself is a lie." Joshua forced a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Speaking to nobody but himself, Joshua said loudly, "I _will_ make sure nobody else dies. That's the truth." Joshua nodded to himself firmly, persuading himself. He had the means to save everyone. He knew the days they would die, all he needed was the clues that the others would see. Working together, everyone will be able to survive a year, that much was certain.

_Was it?_

Joshua's eyebrows creased as he doubted himself. Could he save everyone? Yes. Yes, he had to. But was Nick right? No, he had the means to save them... but...

"Stop thinking, damnit!" Joshua growled out loud, putting a hand to his forehead stiffly. "Damn... Damn!" Irritated and his mind awhirl, Joshua left the room and walked straight out of the main door. Usually, Joshua would have seen the man in the corner, but being in the wrong state of mind he completely missed the man.

Gerald Myers couldn't help but smile. He had heard everything in that room. He knew Joshua was now trying to solve the bridge problem. _Can't have that now, can we?_ Myers unfolded his phone and speed dialled a number before placing it to his ear. "Gerald Myers. I need one of your very best. You know what for. I need someone killed."

**A/N:**

**Thanks to Silentking1, LocalTalent53, Cenobia100, Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the reviews! **

**I feel much better now, so updates should be back to normal. Just when you think your better, it comes down on you again. But anyway, I'm not sick, so that's good news for both you and me.**

**Also, I estimate perhaps four to five chapters, maybe, until the end of Act 1. Or, in the story, two days. **

**With that, I'll leave you be 'till next them which should be either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks, and 'till then! **


	35. A Matter of Trust

**Chapter 35**

**A Matter of Trust **

"Man... that guy knows how to put a damper on things..." Jay half-groaned as he lay with his hands behind his head on the motel room floor. He was staring up at the ceiling, watching a fly spin around the dusty light bulb hanging lonely in the middle of the roof. "Here I was hoping I could get to see that Mayor in Baltimore."

"We still can." Josie shrugged. "Nothing's stopping us."

"Nothing's stopping us?" Jay raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if you were listening down there, Josie."

"Of course I was." Josie replied.

"Why do you want to see the Mayor?" Alex asked from one of the beds in the double-bed room. "Some kind of business?" He was glancing up from a white notepad, full of scribbles and small, neat handwriting.

"Nope. He just loves seeing people high in authority."

"Oh? Why?" Alex questioned, perplexed at the oddity.

"Hell if I know. Some kind of superiority problem? Who knows?" Josie grinned brightly at Jay, who turned slightly red at her light-hearted tease.

"I just like to see that side of the world, y'know." Jay half waved his hand. "I like seeing how people handle that situation of being in charge of thousands, sometimes even millions of people; if I can meet the President or something like that... It mystifies me. I can't imagine even leading a team, let alone a city or country. But what about you?" Jay was quick to change the subject. "What are you writing in the notepad? Are you a reporter?"

It was Alex's turn to turn slightly red. "Well, I write things. Y'know... stories and stuff." He voice turned into a mumble. He found it hard to talk about his hobbies even though he was older than both Jay and Josie by a year. He liked the two, but it was still somewhat hesitant to reveal information about himself, especially things like his hobbies. More often than not when they found out, his so-called friends would up and leave, turning into the very people he despised.

"Oh?" Josie beamed. "So you're an author?"

"Well... not really, I write, but..."

"Let us see." With a quick hand and a small laugh, Josie snatched the pad from Alexander's loose hand. She backed up and read the title. "_Ilha Do Maldito._ Island of the Damned... Woah, I like the sound of that."

Despite still being embarrassed, Alex couldn't help but look interested at Josie. "You can read Portuguese?"

"Can you?" Jay asked as well, surprised.

"Grans adoptive brother's was Portuguese. When he visited a couple of years ago for a few weeks he taught me some words. Plus, he liked to curse. So, Damned is easy to remember. He always used to go _Maldito_, when he stubbed his toe or something."

"Huh." Jay blinked slightly. He always had an odd feeling in his stomach whenever he learned something new about Josie.

"But what's this about, anyway?" Josie asked looking back to the pad. She read out loud as her eyes scanned down the fine script. "_Insects festered at the recently deceased corpse, aiming for the outside orifices to eat the body from inside out._.. Huh, that sounds lovely. Kinda' gruesome, huh?"

Alex shrugged. "I like gruesome stuff. I play the movies and games that have the proper horror and gruesome stuff. I love F.E.A.R, Left 4 Dead, Saw... all that stuff." Alex quickly caught himself. He accidently let slip some stuff without question.

"But what's this about?" Josie indicated the pad.

Alex tried to resist, but one thing he couldn't help doing was talk about his stories when the opportunity arose. It was something he payed close attention to and if anything he loved the attention or even the criticisms. "Basically, it's about a plane crash-landing on the island, Isla Do Maldito. Most of the passengers are a class of sixteen to seventeen year olds on a school trip. There are some other passengers though, some of them being key in the plot. But the main theme is the survival of the fittest, sort of thing, y'know? The island is completely uncharted territory, no military bases, no nothing. Just trees, wild animals and fruits. Sheer cliffs and hot beaches, vicious waves and carnivorous animals. Some of the teenagers want to go out and explore while others are intent on staying where they are. Things lead to other things and the teenagers slowly grow corrupted, with the protagonist having to survive all of these crazy natural challengers, including having to fight and in some cases kill his classmates. Think of it as Battle Royale crossed with a bit of Lord of the Flies and a touch of Lost, just without the mass of questions."

"Sounds interesting." Josie nodded with her never-ending smile. She turned to Jay, noticing he was blanking out and staring at the sky. "Hey, Jay... what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"What're you thinking about? You're being way too silent." Josie cocked her head slightly to the side in question.

"Well..." Jay sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't mean to sound callous, but what the hell are you talking about stuff like that for?" Jay sat up straight, his eyes wide. "We were just told that we were under threat of dying, that it is likely we're gonna... d-die. That there is a list and Death exists and that we have to fight for our lives for a year and that... all these things, Josie!" Jay shook his head. "I can't believe you can talk about... all of this when everything is going to shit."

Josie smile faltered somewhat, surprised. She hadn't heard Jay curse for a long while.

"And let's not mention Joshua Valentine. I mean, he's a suspicious guy. I don't trust him for one second, not with my life, not with yours, not with anyone's."

"I trust him." Josie said in reply, quietly.

"Why? What reason do you have to trust a character like that?"

"Easy. He's already proven to me he can save our lives. He saved mine."

"What...? You mean the hospital? That was just coincidence."

"No, before that, back home." Josie shook her head. "I was going to be attacked and robbed and who knows what else in an alley by some thugs, but that man saved me, kicked their butts and left, all cool-like. He even had these movie-like quips. Half-cheesy but kind'a cool. But that doesn't matter because he saved my life. So as far as I'm concerned I trust him."

Jay sighed. "You trust him... I suppose I'll have to too." Jay suddenly looked up to Alex. "What about you? Do you trust him?"

"Uh..." Alex shrugged. "Well, he hasn't done anything do elicit distrust, has he? I guess I'd trust him."

**XXX**

Three motel rooms down the same question was being asked.

"I do." Becca nodded at Riley's question. "I do trust him."

"...huh." Riley grunted slightly at the reply, leaning on an open windowsill with a cigarette hanging from his lips. Smoking was relatively new to him and he still hadn't gotten used to the sharp sting at the back of his throat. But even he could admit that it took an edge off the stress. That was the reason he started in the first place. He wouldn't have usually done it in front of someone like Becca, but it was fair to say that he was more stressed that usually. "I dunno if I can, though."

"Why not?" Becca asked, picking at her sleeve. She still wasn't used to being in such new clothes. Usually the 'newest' she got were ones that were thrown out of the stores due to stains or other stuff.

"Well, why do you trust him?" Riley reflected back at her.

"He just has that sense about him." Becca shrugged. "And because he has proved that something like this exists. This kind of... supernatural..."

"Supernatural? Christ, I can't get that to feel serious to me. What is this, the Sixth Sense?" Riley shook his head. "But when did he prove it? So far he's been all words."

"Back when I was walking down the back alleys with..." Becca paused slightly before continued. "With Dylan, we saw him. Saw him with the boy."

"What boy?" Riley looked confused.

"That's a good point. I haven't seen him since he disappeared." Becca mused, before shaking her head. "But we watched him and the boy had something under his feet, glowing. A flash later and the boy was gone but Mr. Valentine was still there. I couldn't wrap my head around what the solution could be but if Death is real... why isn't teleporting? Or... or whatever it is?

"Teleporting?" Riley stretched his arms above his head. "Wouldn't that just screw up everything if that existed? But I suppose you're right. Why wouldn't it exist? Hell, why not magic while we're at it. Fire from our hands, summoning storms, summon some giant spiders or something." Riley let out a loose laugh, leaning against the wall looking slightly pale. "Christ, this is way too much for me to handle. For anyone to handle... Death? Something like that is real?" Riley hugged himself, walking around the room in tight circles. "How are we meant to believe something like that... but then again I didn't believe tornadoes could form out of nowhere. Death... I can't even roll it off my tongue. It's like a foreign language. Death... Death..." Riley repeated the word again and again but just shook his head. "I can't get used to that, no way, no how."

Becca watched him for a moment with her knees drawn up to her chest. "You know what I don't understand."

"What?" Riley turned to look at Becca.

"Why were we... chosen?" Becca asked quietly. "What makes us special?"

"Hell if I know."

"But Mr. Valentine said we were the most important people in America... but... but how?" Becca's jaw was quivering. "I mean, I'm not even a proper citizen. I'm a homeless woman who can't even afford food. I have to scavenge and survive... I'm treated like an insect, how can I be that important? What sort of thing can I be good at? I'm good at begging, but what use is that? I can write and read but that's about it. I can't play any instruments, I doubt I could cook anything eatable, I hardly remember anything from school, I don't have good social interaction what makes me special? What-"

Becca was silenced as Riley reached towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes. Becca half-flinched at the contact but it was soft. Not like some people on the streets, some of the people who slapped the homeless.

"Everyone is special in their own way." Riley said. "And you're one of the most special. Maybe not to people on the streets, maybe not to anyone but me. Because I think you're special. More than me or anyone in this godforsaken motel." A full five seconds were spent looking into each other's eyes before Riley cleared his throat and looked away shyly. "Well, that's what I think, anyway... Well, yeah..."

A heavy feeling sudden hit Becca's stomach. It was as if she was punched hard. It was painful, but somehow it was painful in a good way. For way too many years she had only been accepted but those like her, but here was a man who was normal by all degrees, treating her as if she was special. With the pain came confusion. Why would he? Once again Becca had to ask herself why was she special?

"I..." Becca tried to say something in reply, but couldn't figure out the words. Couldn't form her thoughts coherently. "...thank you..." That was all she could manage to say before lapsing into silence.

**XXX**

_Do they trust me? They nodded when I was talking to them, but do they really trust me? Deep down... I guess they wouldn't. We're strangers and I have this radical revelation... They can't just trust me like that, but they have to otherwise... otherwise I can't... but I can. I can, I will, I can. _

"God! F'ing police!" Joshua cursed. "Making me doubt myself, making me think about things I shouldn't need to think about. Christ!"

Joshua was strolling absently down the street, not aiming to go anywhere in particular. He just liked to stroll when in thought. Looking up in irritation, Joshua completely missed the man in front of him until he felt himself hit into him. Joshua expected to fall backwards but instead the man in front of tumbled to his rear as if he were a puppet with cut strings.

"Hey, you alright?" Joshua reached down and grabbed the man's hand, hoisting him to his feet. The man was dressed in a ragged suit, which was unusual in itself considering the suit was way too ruffled to be professional. But the man had injuries dotting his face. A nick here, a cut there. One eye was swollen shut with an ugly purple bruise spreading out. "Whoa, what happened?" Joshua found himself asking. It wasn't everyday you saw someone walking down the street beaten to a pulp.

"Hello... my name is Roche... sorry, but can I talk another time?" The man said weakly with no emotion, tumbling forward past Joshua as if he were drunk. Joshua turned slightly to watch the man shamble down the street. He could hear mutterings coming from the man. "...it was her... it was her, it was definitely her... she saved me, she did it, burnt it down... Lisa Vale..." The words trailed off as the man shuffled round the corner.

Joshua stood frozen on the spot, his fingers clenching and unclenching. Furrowing his brow, he replayed the muttering's through his head. He shook his head in denial. "No, no way. Crazy guys walk these streets..." With another quick shake of his head, Joshua continued to walk down the street in thought.

**A/N:- **

**Thanks to Cenobia100, Gabe's-Girl-Forever, Meowth's Toon Dragon and Bookreader2010 for you support and your reviews!**

**To be safe, I gotta mention that F.E.A.R., Left 4 Dead, Saw and The Sixth Sense don't belong to me. They belong to whoever owns them. **

**However, Isla Do Maldito does belong to me. Why? Because that is a potential story I'll be writing down on Fictionpress when I finish up here. **

**So, thanks and till' next time! **


	36. Alert

**Chapter 36 **

**Alert**

Lisa Valentine walked down the street swiftly; with purpose. One hand was tucked into a leather jacket while the other swung as she walked. Her eyes were focused straight ahead, but even so she spoke out loud. "Are you going to continue to follow me?"

Behind her, Richard stared at her back. "Until I get answers."

"You think being persistent is going to get you answers?" An amused smile played on Lisa's lips as she turned a corner.

"I need answers. You just dealt with two people, sent that girl off, found Roche and sent him off as well before burning the school down. I could call the police and get you arrested for arson."

"Hah... call the police? Even if they decided to respond to it after the hospital incident, I'd be long gone. Besides, you know that those people were bad people."

"Yes... but why did they kidnap Roche? Why the girl?"

"The girl I have no idea. And they kidnapped Roche to get to me. Foolish, really."

"Why would they want you?"

"Various reasons."

"And why didn't you stay with Roche?"

"Why should I? He has a wife and I'm finished with him. I just needed a place to stay while I was here and he's your typical nice guy. I used him and I'm finished with him."

Richard opened his mouth but couldn't figure out what to say about that. "But... so who did those people belong to? I mean, if they are kidnapping it has to be serious."

"They belong to a 'business' of sorts. But that's of no interest to you."

"I am interested."

Lisa swung around on her heel and stepped firmly in front of Richard, staring down at him. She was surprisingly tall and she wasn't even wearing high heels. "Look, little man. You should stop investigating that bridge or you're gonna get a bullet to the head."

"So they have something to do with the bridge?" Richard leaned forward in interest. "If you know something-"

Lisa sighed in irritation. "I don't know anything."

"Of course you do, you practically just admitted to that." Richard rubbed a crease on his forehead as he looked into Lisa's eyes. "Look, if you know something, anything, you need to tell me. This people are practically terrorists."

"I know just as much as you, little man." Lisa said before turning back on her heel.

"So you're withholding information? I can't believe they have you scared since you dealt with those guys easily so you're willingly withholding information?" Richard followed behind Lisa, getting in pace with her and standing to her side. "The police could get you for aiding and abetting."

"You really should stop using the police as threat. At least use your own threats otherwise they are useless. You can't make threats that are unfounded."

"They are hardly un-"

"Shut up!" Lisa suddenly hissed, pushing herself against the wall while pushing a hand into Richard's chest, getting him against the wall as well.

"Wha-"

"I said shut up!" Lisa moved her hand up, placing it on his mouth. Her eyes were focused on the back of a young man walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. Lisa's eyes narrowed, starting from his black and white shoes up to his black jeans and to his red and white shirt. His jet black hair was slicked down the back of the skull. "What the hell is he doing here…?" Lisa spun around and got nose to nose with Richard. "If you want to follow, fine," she whispered. "But stay quiet." With that, Lisa watched as the young man turned down a corner before following him.

**XXX**

Joshua had turned his thoughts to thinking about the survivors as he strode down the outer edges of the township. He could see that they had potential, that much was certain. People like Lukas, Nick, David and Riley had natural muscle which was always handy for staying alive. Alexander, Jay, Jeremy and Jason were not exactly muscly but they were smart. The same with Chloe, although she was more for her singularity that her intelligence. Josie was a ray of sunshine with unending confidence. Jennifer was probably the smartest of the lot and her protectiveness with Jason was a plus on all accounts. Finally, Becca and Tyrone had the mental will for survival. Both had gone through experiences which would have broken many normal people. Becca had been completely abandoned and forced to live homeless. Tyrone had not had any parents and never got adopted. Tragedy often equalled strength in Joshua's eyes. However, the most puzzling for Joshua was Dorothy.

Dorothy just from sight seemed like a good idea. She was stocky and probably had hidden strength she never used. But she was blind. To Joshua, that was about as bad as having two broken legs in terms of usefulness. He couldn't understand why she was chosen, let alone chosen to have visions. Her personality was fine, she was mentally strong, _but she was blind_. That means that the only clues she would be able to get were sounds, and those were the hardest clues to decipher. Being unable to _see_ the clues was a big minus for Joshua. It was dangerous. Why was a blind person selected?

Deep in thought about the selections Death had chosen, Joshua was caught off-guard by a bright flash which burned at his eyeballs. He acted quickly, spinning around with his hands up and eyes open wide, trying to focus through the light. Once the light disappeared and the spots disappeared from Joshua's sight, he stared down at Miles, who was looking even more pale than usual.

"Hey, Miles, what's up?" Joshua crouched down slightly with a smile on his face. "Done what you needed to do?"

"We need to get out." Miles said clearly and slowly so that Joshua understood him straight away.

"Get out?"

"Everything's gone to hell." Miles bit his lower lip.

"What do you mean? What did He say?" Joshua's eyebrows knitted together.

"Death is angry. Well, far past that, actually. He does not like being imitated. He believes that the threat is far too much."

"So…?"

"So he's gonna deal with it personally. In about…" Miles looked to a silver watch on his wrist. "Two hours, we can say goodbye to Willingboro and everybody in it."

"What?" Joshua paled slightly. "You don't mean…?"

"Death is gonna sacrifice 40,000 people just to get rid of whoever did that bridge explosion and implanted the visions in Jason and Dorothy. And that includes the survivors. Dorothy, Jason, everyone. He's going for a full extermination."

"What about me? What about you?"

Miles nodded grimly. "He's going to forget everything."

Joshua clenched his fist, anger shading his features. It quickly passed and he pointed in the general direction of the motel. "Go to the motel. Get everyone out and gathered on the car park. Only the survivors, mind you."

Miles nodded, but asked, "What are you doing? What are we going to do?"

"I'm off to go get a bus. We're getting the hell outta here."

"What… but we can't get through that shield surrounding here."

"Oh? It's going to act as a slingshot."

"It's going to rip us apart!" Miles said with wide eyes.

"Correction. It's going to rip the bus apart. Now go." Jason scooted Miles in one direction before walking the opposite direction with large strides. As he approached the corner Lisa chose the moment to step out.

Standing in front of Joshua, Joshua stopped before stepping back. His eyes took in the woman, scanning from feet to head.

"Heh… no, no, no…" Joshua shook his head and continued walking. "Guess I wasn't seeing things. But I really cannot deal with you right now, no way, no how. I assume you've been eavesdropping, so come with me. You don't need to die here."

Lisa opened her mouth and shut it again. She wasn't expecting that. "Josh-"

"I just said that I can't deal with you right now. Not only do I have to get fifteen…" He paused, looking to Lisa and Richard. "Seventeen people out of here, but I'm going to have to leave around, oh, let's see, 40,000 people here to die. I need to work on mentally preparing myself so I don't feel guilty about one of the worst mass killings in America."

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010, LocalTalent53 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the reviews! **

**Alright, plans changed and the three people who were going to die in this chapter aren't going to die as planned, because I've changed the finale of Act 1 to something much better. So, the end of Act 1 is coming up… oh, how does next chapter feel for you? It's probably going to be pretty long so look out for that. **

**Also, my frickin' laptop frickin' broke even more than it was before. To the point the keyboard f**ked up, which means I got to use the shared computer. Just a random fact I thought I'd share. **


	37. Escape

**Act 1 Finale**

**Chapter 37 **

**Escape**

The M40A3 was one of the most reliable sniper rifles in America, made for the military. A 24 inch barrel, weighing in at just over 16 pounds and with a range of 1000 yards. While it wasn't the newest M40, it was the one the Sniper was most accustomed too. It had been his weapon of choice ever since he started working for whoever needed him. The sniper was integrated with the balance of the rifle and the geometry of it all, allowing him to hit target nine times out of ten.

The Sniper had been paid half of the money in the morning, straight to his bank account. The phone call was simple. _Eliminate Joshua Valentine who will be exiting Willingboro in a bus via the 295 heading southwest. Collateral damage accepted. _The Sniper was never one to question his orders. And even if the rare circumstance happened that his morale's conflicted with his orders, he could easily send the money back to whoever sent it. It was a good way to make money as long as you weren't afraid to kill. Over the last five years he had killed over one hundred people from all walks of life. Politicians, foreigners, simple husbands and wives. Anyone who had a grudge and knew who to ask ended up with the Sniper as their own personal assassin.

The Sniper was currently lying down loosely on the top of a supermarket dressed completely in white fatigues to blend in with the white roof. The breeze whipped into his face, stinging his cheeks and chin. Whoever want Valentine killed was lucky the Sniper was even in the area, since whatever that thing was surrounding the township would have prevented him from eliminating his target. The Sniper continued to look up the road, waiting for the aforementioned bus to come driving down.

**XXX**

The bus station was hardly busy. Like most people, no-one was travelling because they would usually want to get out of Willingboro. The only people hanging around the station were the old and the injured; who wanted to get to different places in the township.

Joshua had walked down the path leading up to the waiting area with purpose, Lisa and Richard trailing behind. He passed the waiting areas and continued down a half-derelict path that ended at the main bus storing area where the off-duty buses were stored. Only one security guard was at the door, staring into a mug of coffee, bored as usual. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, surprised at the sight of civilians. He stood up, straightening his jacket to make himself look extra official and took a step towards Joshua.

Without losing a pace, Joshua snapped his fist straight above the nose, between the eyes. It was light enough to not injure, but hard enough to knock the security guard out with one blow. The guard stood heavy on his feet for a moment before falling back into his booth.

"Ouch…" Lisa muttered, watching Joshua's back. Richard remained silent, not exactly knowing why he was following Lisa or Joshua in the first place. The woman had leads to whoever caused the bridge accident that much was for sure. And if the woman knew the man, then perhaps the man had answers too.

Joshua went up to one of the large buses. They were cheap ones, with fabric peeling at the seats and flakes of painted metal falling from the poles that kept the roof from rattling. Digging his fingers into the door, Joshua pulled the folding door back and stepped up inside. Immediately he started to fiddle under the dashboard.

Lisa climbed in as well and put a hand on Joshua's back. She felt him stiffen slightly.

"Joshua. Can I at least ask why you're stealing a bus if you're not willing to actually acknowledge me?"

"I'm sure you eavesdropped." Joshua grunted. "I need to get out of here in less than two hours."

"Why?" Lisa asked. "I didn't catch the whole conversation."

"Way too complicated to explain."

A rumble of the engine caused Joshua to straighten up and smile. He settled in the driver's seat, putting his hands around the steering wheel experimentally.

"You can drive a bus?" Lisa asked, surprised.

"Nope. I can drive a car and I've drove a lorry before. A bus can't be too different." Joshua stretched his neck before looking to Lisa and Richard. "Look, if you want to survive, get on. If not, get the hell away from me."

Lisa climbed fully in, leaving Joshua to look at Richard.

"You?" Joshua asked dryly. "Not that I know who you are."

Richard turned slightly, as if to leave. He was confused and he didn't like being confused. Shrugging, Joshua started to reverse. Richard bit his lip and turned.

"Wait." Richard hopped onto the bus as it reversed. "What do you mean, if we want to survive?"

"Sit down and find out." Joshua replied, reversing and making a U-turn so he was facing the exit.

Lisa's eyes focused on Joshua's back again. "Can… can I help, Joshua?"

"Help?" Joshua spat the word as if it contained a disease. "Your 'help' is really not needed here, mother."

**XXX**

"I don't see Joshua." Jason glanced down to Miles. "Where is he?"

"I told you he'll be here soon. Be patient." Miles replied with his eyes trained on the entrance of the Motel parking lot.

Everyone had been drawn out of their rooms by Miles surprisingly easily and now they were all standing around in a group, shivering from the chill and trying not to let the rain bother them; despite the fact that it hadn't stopped raining since they had all come to Willingboro.

"We don't even know if you're Joshua's brother." Tyrone said, crouching down to Miles.

"He is."

Tyrone turned his head to Becca. "Oh? How would you know?"

"I've seen him with Joshua. At the very least they are acquainted." Becca said with Riley standing beside her.

"I don't need to prove I'm anyone's brother. You'll find that anything that needs to be proved will be proved when Joshua arrives." Miles clammed up after that.

Lukas was standing further away from the group. To be perfectly honest, he didn't particularly feel 'part' of the group. Nobody wanted to talk with him, and well, he didn't mind too much. But he would have liked some kind of recognition at the least. No-one spared him a glance or a word. Crossing his arms he leaned against a lamppost wondering when Joshua would arrive, just like everyone else was wondering. Looking at the entrance, a shadow bloomed out before a figure turned the corner. Everybody looked expectant but most looked away at the sight of the woman, figuring her to be one of the other motel residents.

The woman herself looked to the group in slight interest before her eyes latched onto Lukas.

"Lukas!" The woman exclaimed, running the last few steps and latching her arms around Lukas. Lukas stumbled back, half-surprised. He looked down to work out who the woman was and as the features registered, Lukas couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Dominika?" Lukas felt as if a huge weight had lifted from his chest. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't too worried about Death. It was Dominika who had gone missing which had been forward in his mind. But she was here now. "Dominika, where were you? What happened? Did they do anything to you?"

"Ya byl tak napugan…" Dominika choked in her native language, tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared," she repeated in English. "They tied me up and kept me in a room in that awful school."

"You were at the school? How long?" Lukas' eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know, ever since those ublyudki took us." Dominika spat the insult before shaking her head. "But I thought you had to work for them, what happened?"

"Complicated stuff." Lukas sighed. "But I can't believe you were in the school all that time… Me and Joshua were in there looking for you."

"You came looking for me?"

"Of course." Lukas rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't going to let them do anything to you but I failed… I couldn't find you. How did you get out?"

"Some woman came and saved me. She was like the spies you see in the movies. Long hair, beautiful… said her name was Lisa Valentine."

In front of the two, Miles turned around, the name penetrating his concentration. He opened his mouth to ask Dominika to repeat the name when a bus turned into the park with Joshua at the wheel.

"Why the hell is he driving a bus?" David questioned as he lightly held Dorothy next to him.

"Can he drive a bus?" Jason looked to Miles.

"No." Miles replied before lightly jogging to the bus. He took in Richard sitting at the front and then Lisa sitting at the far back. Miles blinked as if not sure if she was real.

"Yes, yes, that is mother, and no, I have no idea where she's been or why she's here." Joshua answered Miles' unasked question. "But I'm sure we don't have enough time to converse." Joshua unwound the window and leaned his head out. "Everyone, get in."

"Why?" David called out.

"Because I need to get you out of here. Just get in and don't ask questions, please. We don't have much time."

With a bit of grumbling from David, eventually everyone climbed into the bus. Nick was last on the bus and he looked to Joshua, confused.

"I told you I'm not getting anyone killed." Joshua said before pressing the button to close the doors. He wound the windows up before reversing out of the motel lot and started driving down the roads.

**XXX**

The Sniper was completely focused on his task at hand. He had spent the better part of an hour clearing his mind and getting his heartbeat steady so the rifle wouldn't waver. This was one of the harder shots he had taken, but he should be able to manage it. A moving vehicle, at an angle no less, but it was possible. Far down the Interstate, he caught a bus turning onto the far away cloverleaf. Looking away, he focused the barrel between a section of trees exactly where Joshua's head would be in around thirty minute's time.

**XXX**

As Joshua turned around the cloverleaf, he glanced behind him nervously. He was fine with the survivors staying alive. The sense that Tyrone would be under threat in two days was still there, which meant that the list was still active. Death was just planning on overriding it. No, the problem was the civilians. Lisa sat at the far back, Dominika was next to Lukas, Richard sat at the front and Miles sat across the aisle. Four civilians who weren't part of the list were under threat of dying soon.

He wasn't too concerned about Miles or Lisa, since he knew them and knew that they could do all the right things to survive. Richard and Dominika though… Richard looked like a cop, so he might know how to react. Joshua shook his head and concentrated on pressing his foot down on the accelerator.

"All right guys," Joshua called back over his shoulder. "Hold on to your seats, because I am not stopping!" Joshua kept his eyes on the road, but the relative curve wasn't a threat to his driving. No cars were on the interstate since there was no use for it at the moment because of the shield surrounding Willingboro. It wouldn't be used after the shield was gone, either. Well, it wouldn't be there.

The speedometer climbed from 30 miles per hour up to 40, 50, and 60 in a steady climb. The bus started to groan in protest, the windows rattling in their frames and the engine rumbling. He ticked over 70 half way to the river. The bus screamed over the road as Joshua kept his hands firm on the wheel, concentrating and nervous. He was sure none of the people on the list would die, but injuries were very possible. The bus was not going to hold up which means what happened after would be unexpected and random.

The bridge they were heading for was one that was parallel to the one that was destroyed in the explosion. Joshua glanced up as they passed under an overpass from another cloverleaf. The white walls of a supermarket could be seen as the bus got closer and closer with increasing speed.

Joshua glanced over his shoulder again. "All-right, everything is about to be ripped from under you. My advice, duck down low and keep huddled up. Now, hold on to your hats!"

**XXX**

The Sniper's trained ears heard the bus and his finger tightened ever so slightly on the trigger of the rifle. Unblinking, he continued to stare at the spot; his tongue slightly clamped between his teeth.

In the Sniper's eyes it was slow motion. The bus appeared in the gap of trees and he could see Joshua at the wheel and each of the passengers. Joshua's head turned towards the supermarket at just the right moment, just before it went in front of the sight. It was going to be an even better shot than the Sniper expected. The Sniper squeezed the trigger, certain that he had killed his target before the shot even got there.

The bullet burst out of the scope smoothly and zoomed down above the car park and between the gap of trees. It hit the window first, sending cracks spanning up the window. Less than a second later it his Joshua in his right eye before bursting out of the back of his head sending blood and gore splattering over the dashboard.

The Sniper watched through the scope as Joshua's hand twisted on the wheel and the bus was thrust sideways too hard and too fast.

**XXX**

It took the bus three seconds to tip to its side after the wheel was wrenched. The left side lifted first before momentum took over and the bus was sent into a heavy smash to the floor. The back spun out and caught the shield of wind.

The effect was immediate. As if caught in a current underwater the buses end was pulled out and lifted up. The whole bus soon followed and hung in the air for a brief moment before it was flung around the circle. In five seconds it had already spanned two miles down the river before the metal ripped open like paper down the middle.

One half was sent forward further while the back half exited the other side of the shield, smashing into a large corps of trees. It came to a sudden stop as it hit a strong trunk of a tree. The front half of the bus whirled through the air for another two miles before being thrown out like a slingshot. It stayed in the air for a further five seconds before crashing down into farmland, rolling over and over, carving a trail through the wheat. It came to a rest as it smashed into the side of a barn.

As it came to a stop, all was silent.

**XXX**

The second half of the bus was much more active than the first that was two miles away. The first person to stir was Lisa, who was feeling very dazed and had blood running down into her left eye. She had scanned the wreckage of the bus quickly, taking in everyone who had sat on the back half of the bus. Jeremy was unconscious, draped over Chloe as if trying to protect her. Riley was groaning with a gash down his cheek while Becca was clutching an obvious broken arm in pain. Tyrone was stirring with his shirt split open on his chest, blood seeping into the fabric. Alexander held his left wrist in pain while looking around fruitlessly for Jay and Josie. Lisa's eyes last landed on Lukas who was staring over an inert Dominika in worry and pain.

Lisa pulled herself to her feet and suddenly noticed the pulsing just above her ear. Putting her hand towards the pulse she found a large gash from her left ear ending just before her eye. It wasn't a bad injury, since head injuries always bled more. Instead she went straight over to Lukas and Dominika.

Lukas looked up as Lisa approached. His eyes were wide and he was obviously in shock. He almost sounded as if he had taken morphine. "Is she okay… she's okay? Right?"

Wincing as she knelt down, Lisa pressed two fingers to Dominika's neck. Lisa closed her eyes causing Lukas to shake his head slightly in denial. He was quickly relieved when Lisa nodded. "She's alive. But she's injured badly. Keep an eye on her; tell me if she stops breathing." Lisa stood up again and stood at the edge of the river, looking down the river, trying to guess where the front half of the bus would have landed.

Her gaze was quickly drawn to the sky as a huge rumble overtook her ears. It was like normal thunder magnified by a thousand. It burrowed into her ears and caused her to clamp on hand over her good ear in pain. The sky was somehow even more extraordinary. It was completely black over Willingboro, a giant disk of black clouds. Then the clouds descended.

Lisa could only stand as the clouds hit the tallest building in Willingboro, sending it tumbling to the ground. Then the clouds hit trees and other buildings and structures. Everything the cloud hit caused whatever it was to collapse and splinter. In continued until the cloud hit the floor, smashing everything in Willingboro with no trouble at all. It was eery. There was no sound, no screams, no nothing as the clouds rolled around the floor.

"What… what is that…"

Lisa heard someone say, but didn't register who it was. She watching the clouds disperse leaving only light coloured earth. There was no green, no buildings, no people. Just a flat expanse, like a desert. Everything had simply been crushed into dirt. She felt a sudden wrench in her chest as she realised that was why Joshua had seemed so alert. He had saved them. The weight must be huge on his shoulders. The fact that he had fled Willingboro saving those that he had to. The mental weight on his head… No doubt everyone in Willingboro was dead. There was no movement in the expanse of wasteland.

"Joshua…" Lisa whispered, hoping against all hope Joshua was okay.

**A/N: Thanks to Cenobia100, Gabe's-Girl-Forever and LocalTalent53 for the reviews. **

**Okay, Act 1 is finished! I've definitely enjoyed it and this chapter has been one of my favourites. The next chapter will be updated normally, but in the story timeline will be two weeks later. **

**So, who is currently unaccounted for? That would be: Dorothy, Jason, David, Jennifer, Nick, Jay, Miles, Richard and Joshua. What injuries did they sustain? Did anyone die? And what of Joshua? Cliffhangers, yay! **

**How did you like Act 1 for what is to come for the next three acts (They likely won't be as long since, y'know, this one in itself was 60,000 words. What has been your favourite death so far, your favourite character, or well, anything you liked. I'd love your opinions for how the story has been so far. **

'**Till next time! **


	38. Two Weeks

**A/N: An author's note up top? That's because I want to leave the ending stark in your minds. Anywho, the delay is for two reasons. One, my dad got a new computer so we had to transfer a bunch of stuff, and two, I had a choice to make relating to the end of this chapter, which was a hard one, but a made it anyway. So, you can look forward to that. **

**Thanks to LocalTalent53, Cenobia100, Bookreader2010, Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Meowth's Toon Dragon. Finally, I also know one of the people who will survive the story. I'm not sure if I'll let anyone else survive, but so far I've definitely got one person on my list. Anywho, read on for the intro of Act 2!**

**Act Two – Tragedies in Darkness**

**Chapter 38**

**Two Weeks**

_At eight years old, Joshua Valentine was a serious boy, taking in as much information as he could at his young age. Hardly ever speaking, he was content to sit and listen, to absorb anything and everything. On the day of the collapse he was taking in the distant Vancouver. He could see in the distance the tall skyscrapers dotting the left side of the bridge. In front was a mass length of trees, standing up straight, shaking slightly in the wind. On the right side of the bridge he could see more trees that ended straight at the coast with a small amount of muddy beach between the trees and the water. Boats cruised into the distance with streams of water splashing behind them. _

_ Joshua's gaze turned to the bridge itself, wires trailing high above forcing him to crane his neck, attaching to a thicker wire which spanned between each arch. A green railing and a lower concrete wall was all that stopped anyone from falling to the side. Ahead on the road were road works, with cars and one large bus in the distance on the other side of the bridge. _

_ "We really should name him soon." _

_ At the sound of voices, Joshua's eyes turned to the front of the car where his father was driving and his mother was in the passenger sit, hand on her belly, arm on the window-sill. _

_ "We should name him when he's born. It's what we did with Joshua." His father said, eyes peering down the road as they coasted to a stop due to the road works. "It feels more natural giving him a name when he arrives." _

_ Lisa turned out at the window resisting the urge to bite her bottom lip in frustration. With a measured voice she continued, "But you won't be present at the birth. We should decide it together. Shouldn't we make it together, husband and wife?" _

_ Glancing to his wife Isaac sighed. "I suppose."_

_ Joshua's parents grew silent, evidently not knowing how to start the conversation. The silence continued for five minutes; the car still not moving. _

_ "They choose their moments to do road works." Isaac tapped his fingernails on the steering wheel. "Why not do it at night where there is less traffic?" _

_ "We should name him Miles." _

_ Isaac turned to Lisa. "Huh?"_

_ "Miles." Lisa repeated patiently. "A nice, uncommon but not strangely uncommon name." _

_ "Miles…" Isaac let the name roll off his lips. After another minute he nodded. "I like it." _

_ At that moment the bridge shook as if an earthquake had hit. Seconds later, far down Joshua's line of sight he saw part of the bridge dip down. Moments later wires snapped, arches broke and the whole bridge started to collapse. Joshua watched with growing interest, taking everything falling apart; watching hell break lose as his father started to reverse in panic. _

**XXX**

_ A month later, Lisa had already disappeared from Joshua's life. Joshua was left to live alone with the less than a month old Miles. Joshua didn't know what to do, what to feel. An orphanage was out of the question. Joshua hated orphanages ever since he saw a documentary about bad care there. Instead, he had stolen books from a library about baby care. Just from books alone he had raised Miles and kept him alive. He was more like an adult than eight years old. During this hard time, Joshua had watched a report of Flight 180 crashing. _

_**XXX**_

_One year after, Joshua was now living on the streets, newly ten years old. He now knew a hell of a lot about babies and was helping Miles grow up. It was hard, but Joshua was stubborn. He had helped Miles start to walk, fed him from stolen food. Joshua had even found an apartment building that had been abandoned, other than crack addicts. It was here he had met a woman who grew to be his friend. The woman had asked no questions, introduced herself as Phillipa, and let Joshua and Miles into a relatively safe life. The other addicts in the apartment building treated them as if they were their own children. On a faded TV which still worked Joshua had seen the mass pile-up on Route 23._

_**XXX**_

_ The next four years were perhaps the hardest. Miles was starting to talk and Joshua was going through puberty. However the addicts helped them again, getting things that Joshua couldn't steal. They were given clothes, toys. It was as if they were living in a real apartment with a bunch of uncles. Phillipa had practically taken over Lisa as a mother, bathing and cleaning Miles and even teaching what she knew about to world to the two. Private tutoring in a way. In that period of four years Joshua had grown even more interested in crime. He knew his dad was a detective and had learned things by overhearing him or in conversations Isaac liked to have. Joshua had acquired more books about crime, fiction and non-fiction. The last of the four years was when he had seen a report on a deadly roller coaster crash. _

_**XXX**_

_In 2009, Joshua was seventeen, practically an adult. During the previous three years he had started work as a gardener, which was surprisingly easy. He didn't particularly enjoy it, but easy money was easy money. He had left the addicts with all the thanks he could give. With a nine year old Miles, he took to living in cheap motels. The managers had no questions and they lived on relatively comfy beds and diner food. Joshua knew massive amounts about research, crime, policing and detectives. Miles started to enjoy that side of life as well. Joshua was getting ready to leave when he saw a report on a racing pile-up. At that point, and for a while before, he knew all about Death and it's plans. He knew about the visions, the meaning behind them and the purpose for them._

_ It was also the time when Miles was introduced to that side of his life, and both siblings were informed of the event that would happen a year later and their roles in it. _

**XXX**

_ Well, they always say your life flashes before your eyes moments before you die. Damn, it's depressing. They don't focus on the good things, no, it has to be the _whole _life. Just perfect. I wonder how Phillipa is… chances are she would have O.D'ed, which is sad, but hey, that was the life she chose. I wonder if I'll meet her later. I'll have to thank her all over again. _

_Joshua…_

_ My name? What the hell other me, you know my name… or we… wait, what? _

_ Joshua!_

_ Last I knew, I didn't have split personality. I am me and me alone. Then again, last I knew dead people didn't think… wait, in that case…_

"Joshua!"

Opening his eyes, Joshua found himself face to face with his mother. Her blue eyes were wet, looking wobbly. Joshua blinked slowly, wondering why in the hell Lisa was there. "Ah… the bus…" Joshua murmured absently as the previous events came back to him. _Although I could'a swore she was on that other half which ripped away… huh…_ Joshua turned left, taking in a plain blue wall and steel cabinets. Frowning, he turned right and saw a whole bunch of medical equipment, including a heart monitor. "…The hell?"

Ignoring Lisa, Joshua mentally went over his body and registered that he wasn't in any serious pain. There were aches here and there, but nothing desperate. Slightly irritated he pulled out some tubes that were in his nose and some that were in his wrist. Lisa had stepped back, looking on silently now. Joshua spun legs out of the hospital bed and straightened up before a pulsing pain invaded his head.

"Ah, son of a-" Joshua clutched his right eye and stepped forward two steps, supporting himself with his other arm on the wall. He stayed still as the pulsing slowly decreased. He turned towards Lisa. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over my son."

"Sorry, who? You must've got me confused with someone else."

"Joshua, now is not the time for-"

"For what?" Joshua straightened up and took two strides forward, getting face to face with Lisa. "For confronting a traitor? Surely now is as good as a time as any. You abandoned me and Miles, so you have no right to call me a son. Hell, Miles only knows you from pictures and from a very faint memory of your voice. Give him a few years and he'll forget about that to." Joshua glanced down to see he was only wearing his underwear under a gown. His gaze turned to the cabinet and registered his clothes. Without an inch of modesty he tore off the gown and started dressing. As he buttoned his shirt he stared at Lisa. "So, what the hell do you think you're doing here? I was preoccupied with the bus, but now that's over, I can properly confront you."

"Surely you should be more occupied with why you are in a hospital."

"I hit my head? I really don't care. But you-"

"Yeah, hit your head hard enough to knock you out for two weeks." Lisa rolled her eyes, stopping Joshua in his tracks.

"…Two weeks…" Joshua blinked slowly.

"Yes, two weeks." Lisa sighed and shook her head faintly. "Not that you have any right to be alive. The back of your goddamn head was missing."

"Oh, come on!" Joshua kept eye contact with Lisa. "Don't play ignorant, you know as well as I do."

Lisa bit her lip and slightly nodded.

"See. But that's not important." Joshua paced around the room. "I'm not getting anything about the survivors in my head at the moment, but I know that Tyrone was due two days after we exited Willingboro. Hell, two weeks? Then the whole list would have gone through once already." Joshua suddenly froze. "…Already gone through… Oh Christ…"

Sighing again, Lisa put up three fingers. "I have great news, good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Joshua stared into Lisa's eyes and inwardly groaned. "I have a horrible feeling I'm not going to like the bad news. Give me the great news."

"The great news is that the man you saw with me called Richard and Nick were working with me. Nick saw the clues, Richard worked them out and by that process we managed to save most of them."

Joshua groaned again, closing his eyes. "_Most_ of them?"

"That's the bad news. But here's the good news, although it's kind of irritating as well. The survivors have separated, which is a nuisance. They fell apart without you. They've gone their own ways, although they are all here in New York." Lisa took a breath. "Jeremy and Chloe are living back in Chloe's house together. Alexander is staying with Josie and Jay, accepting their invitation to live on the sofa until things can be sorted. Becca has moved in with Riley, boy, the tears when she heard that…" Lisa trailed off.

"That's the good news…" Joshua sat down on the bed, knowing his legs wouldn't support him. "So Tyrone, Lukas, that Dominika… David and Jennifer… Jason… Dorothy… Oh Christ…" Joshua put a palm on his face. "All of them?"

"Not quite." Lisa took another deep breath. "Dominika was injured badly. In fact, her lower vertebrae was shattered. She still can't feel her legs. In fact, she's still inside this hospital. Lukas is staying by her side and not moving. Not to mention he has one hell of a grudge against you."

Joshua nodded. "That figures."

"Here's where things get bad. Jason and Jennifer are missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, missing. Or, well, kidnapped is more accurate. I'm working on tracking down who but the signs are all there, not to mention the letters we received."

"The men in black?" Joshua asked.

"Definitely suspects, although kidnaps are generally not on their agenda. Especially long term. If it were the men in black those two's bodies would have turned up."

"Must be because Jason's a visionary. Jennifer would have been caught as a civilian."

Lisa nodded. "That's what I think. Tyrone's trickier."

"Trickier how?"

"Well, the bus he was on two days after we escaped went into the ocean in a crash. It wasn't a busy bus and the three other passengers and the driver came back alive and accounted for."

"…But…?"

"Tyrone never came back. We don't know if he's dead or alive, since his body hasn't been found."

"Under the circumstances…" Joshua groaned for a third time. "He wouldn't have come back."

"That's what we agreed."

"So, Dorothy and David would have got kidnapped with Jason then…"

"Not quite."

Joshua looked up. "What?"

"David is alive. Angry, pissed off and the moment he sees you he's likely going to rip your head off." Lisa laughed humourlessly.

"And Dorothy?"

Lisa went silent for a moment before taking a breath. "A week after…" Lisa stopped and gulped. "A week after she was found in her home…"

"Oh no, don't tell me, please don't-"

"I'm sorry, Joshua." Lisa shook her head, her eyes showing genuine sadness. "Dorothy is… Dorothy's dead, passed away, however you want to say it. She's gone Joshua, she's… she's gone."


	39. Visiting the Morgue

_**Warning: Chances are that there are going to be mistakes I missed, since I have to use a crappy word processor as the new computer gets sorted out, as well as the fact that I had to rush the checking part since I'm off somewhere for a couple of days. And I know you don't want to wait another three days. So be extra vigilant for mistakes and tell me in your reviews, so I can correct them properly when I get back. Read on! **_

**Chapter 39**

**Visiting the Morgue**

At that moment Joshua practically forgot how to speak. He gulped at air for a few moments, opening his mouth before shutting it again. Feeling his head swimming he leant against the wall, putting one palm to his forehead, creasing his eyebrows. "You..." Joshua managed to say. "What did you...?"

"We can visit her, if you like." Lisa watched Joshua carefully. "She's in the morgue."

Joshua looked to Lisa. "Hasn't she had a funeral?"

"It happened five days ago, I guess there hasn't been time yet."

"How...?"

Looking left and right, Lisa leaned forward. "I have a theory. But I want you to see the body first, Joshua. If anyone can form a legitimate theory, it's you."

"Fine... fine, let's just get out of here. I expect a doctor will arrive soon since I've woken up."

Lisa nodded and offered her hand. Joshua glared at it for a moment before sighing and grasped it, allowing himself to be pulled out of the room as if he was much younger.

"But everyone else is safe, right?" Joshua said, something in his eyes flashing.

"Well, alive is probably a better term. No one is truly safe. Tyrone is the only unknown. But Jason isn't dead. We assume Jennifer isn't, otherwise Jason would try and do something to himself, probably. In fact, she's probably being used against him."

"What are these letters?" Joshua asked for a change of subject as they started walking down the stairs. His head was spinning so he clutched Lisa's elbow with his other hand.

Nodding slightly, Lisa reached into a pocket. She pulled out a folded letter and gave it to Joshua. Joshua received it, unfolded it and slipped a piece of paper out. "This was the first one."

The piece of paper showed a fair amount of drawings, ones that Joshua recognized. They were clearly from Jason's 'fits' that he had. A drawing of a bus, a cliff, what could've been wind. The hints towards Tyrone's death. "I guess he's being kept in a room with pen and paper." Joshua tried speaking to keep his mind off her. "So whenever he has the fits he has something available to draw them with. So those fits weren't part of the fake vision, that was real. That also makes things much more complicated."

"He's done it before?" Lisa asked.

Joshua nodded. "They hinted towards the next death. Dorothy had something... similar..." Joshua winced at the sound of her name and quickly shook his head. "I don't know what they are; I've never seen them before in other survivors or indeed visionaries."

The two made it out of the hospital without incident and Lisa raised her hand in greeting towards a bland brown car. Nick was leaning in the front passenger seat while Richard sat in the back. He was saying something to Nick but stopped when he saw Joshua. Nick opened the door and stood up straight and stepped towards Joshua. "You woke up."

"Evidently." Joshua looked to his feet, unable to catch Nick's eye. The conversation they had had was bright in his mind.

_"Whether it's me or Dorothy or Jay or anyone, somebody's gotta die. Someone is going to die." _

_ "Kind of a pessimist aren't you? What are you trying to say?" _

_ "I'm trying to stop you from making false promises." _

Wincing Joshua focused on a dirty spot on the car. "I hear you've been doing a bunch of work with Lisa. Good work."

"Yeah." Nick responded. "I got those clues you talked about. I think we did a pretty good job, personally."

Joshua couldn't help but look up. "Apart from Tyrone and Dorothy."

Nick just shook his head slowly, as if to say, 'I told you so'. "I think most is better than none."

"But all are better than most." Joshua responded, feeling anger in the back of his brain.

"Nick, can you sit in the back?" Lisa interjected, stopping the potential argument. "Joshua, you can sit next to me."

Nick climbed in next to Richard while Joshua and Lisa went into the front, Lisa placing her hands on the wheel and immediately pulling out of the parking space.

"My name is Richard Johnson. I'm a detective." Richard said, since he had never met Joshua before. Obviously he had seen on the bus but that wasn't exactly a meeting, so to speak.

"Joshua." Joshua grunted before sighing. "How could the others not join you? I mean you were saving them and all."

"We did it indiscreetly." Lisa said. "For example we directed Chloe to a different road by holding up traffic. We were never actually seen, but we were making them not go to the source of their potential deaths. We practically knew where everybody was because of the clues Nick saw and the drawings we got from Jason. That was... that was how we found out about Dorothy. We knew she would die in the apartment an hour after, so we called the receptionist to tell her that we had a meeting arranged. Dorothy would have come. Instead, the receptionist went up and found her over the piano. We knew something was wrong so we rushed up there and found her."

"I didn't ask for how she died." Joshua grunted.

"But now you know anyway." Nick said, leaning forward in his seat. "And you'll see how exactly your promises can result in failure."

"I was out for two weeks!" Joshua protested.

"So you should never have made the promise in the first place." Nick growled. "I told you that you were making false promises, but oh no, you didn't listen to me. You're a naïve little boy."

Unable to respond due to Nick's biting tone, Joshua looked forward again. The journey wasn't long, since the morgue was behind the hospital. But you had to go around by the road, since the public couldn't go through the hospital.

Lisa pulled in to a slot and looked behind her. "Richard, Nick, can you stay here?"

"I want to come." Nick said looking in Lisa's eyes before glancing to Joshua.

"I'll stay. I don't need to see her." Richard shrugged. "I'll spend my time alone working everything in my head out. It's been two weeks and I'm still finding it hard to believe everything you told me."

Nodding, Lisa led Nick and Joshua through a double door. She chatted with someone at a desk before motioning for the two. Joshua didn't pay attention as they were directed in a sterile and shiny room. The man inside didn't give a glance, evidently knowing Lisa from somewhere. Instead he nodded and walked over to one of the many large drawers, opening and pulling it out. Joshua found himself staring, his fingers twitching.

Dorothy was covered up to her chest, where grey pallor emerged at her neck. Her hair was slicked back after the body had been washed. It spread around her shoulders equally. Her small mouth was shut, her lips having lost their shine. Worst of all were her dim and grey eyes, staring into oblivion.

Joshua let out a throaty gasp, stepping backwards. One hand was on his chest while the other was squeezed so tight his nails were drawing blood which dripped between his fingers. He turned away, eyes focusing on nothing in the room.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked without emotion. "You've seen dead people before, right?"

"This isn't... This isn't the same..." Joshua choked, his head turned away from the others.

"How? A dead body is a dead body. What makes Dorothy so different from the others. You didn't react like this when you showed us those pictures of the other visionaries and survivors. What's so-"

"It's not the same!" Joshua repeated with a growl on his voice. "Lisa... how did she die?"

"That's the thing. There isn't a mark on her." Lisa said lowly, staring at her son in concern. "The police could only rule some kind of heart attack."

"Then it doesn't make any sense!" Joshua spun around and Lisa was surprised to see tears running down his cheeks. She realized that Joshua was deeply affected by... something. "Everybody... _Everybody_ who died by Death had some kind of mark. Broken bones, split skin, hell, even dad lost his damn head! Never has there been an unmarked body." Joshua was making no effort to hide the tears. "It's them again... it has to be... the people who faked Death, who killed Jake and Dylan. Caused that bridge collapse. It has to be them again..." Joshua took a rattling breath, his eyes flitting back and forth. "But a survivor can't just be killed... that's the whole point, they have to die in Death's accident or... or..." Joshua's voice trailed off in horror.

"What? What is it, Joshua?" Lisa took a step forward but Joshua took a step back.

"Another survivor. That works. You can kill someone, anyone, to get their life. That's the only way, I don't know how, but it's someone else..." Joshua shook his head. "I think I know what Jason was forced to do. That would make sense. I bet he had to choose between Jennifer or Dorothy, and since Jennifer's been in his life for a much longer time the choice was easy, in a bad way. So somehow he killed Dorothy..." Joshua pulled his hand away from his chest and clenched it in a fist. "We have to find them."

"_We_ can't do anything." Lisa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I want to help the survivors. Richard and Nick can't do it by themselves."

"Why do you want to help them?"

"Probably the same reason as you, I expect."

"...fine... fine!" Joshua spun on his heel and stormed to the door. "I'll do it myself. I find the bastards and kill them!" Joshua opened the doors and got two steps before a large knife went straight into his stomach at a diagonal. He could feel it tearing at his muscles and under his ribs, hitting vital organs. The pain hadn't registered yet so he looked up and his eyes widened in surprise at the man before him. The man smashed his head straight into Joshua's nose, this time sending blinding pain through his head.

"You killed her... you fucking killed her!" David roared, his eyes bloodshot and wild.

"David!? What are you-" Nick took a step forward, but that proved to be the wrong move. David took a step forward himself and smashed a fist into Nick's stomach. Nick buckled, allowing David to shove him to the side, sending him into a metal cabinet.

"You're working for him!?" David's muscles were straining under his vest. Anger could practically be seen pulsing through his veins.

"Calm down, David." Lisa said, taking a loose step towards the unhinged David, making sure to stay out of his reach. She glanced at Joshua bleeding on the floor before looking back to the large man. "I think you've got the wrong end of the stick."

"Shut the hell up, woman." David spat, his nostrils flaring. "I know what Jason told me, I know that you've killed Tyrone as well. You say you want to save the survivors? Bullshit!" David took a step back and squatted to the floor. He placed a big hand on Joshua's neck, squeezing hard. "I had to watch her die! I had to watch Dorothy... I had to..." David bit down hard before shaking his head. "Now watch someone you know die!" His fingers squeezed tighter, crushing Joshua's throat.

"It won't work." Lisa said firmly.

"You think I can't strangle a man? After seeing what he did to Dorothy, I'm more than capable!"

"He didn't do anything to Dorothy!" Lisa took another step forward, getting angry herself. "He's been unconscious for two weeks."

"Then I guess he was unconscious when he killed her, huh. Don't bullshit me!" David straightened up, dragging Joshua up with him. He let Joshua go for a moment before pulling him close with a muscled arm, squeezing even tighter, crushing Joshua's throat. Joshua couldn't make a sound. "You can't dispute physical evidence! I was forced to watch, hand-cuffed to a pipe, forced to watch the knife... her blood sprayed over my face!"

Lisa frowned. "Something is obviously wrong, David. Let Joshua go and we can figure it out. Joshua hasn't done anything in the last two weeks."

"Are you still trying that? You can't dispute what my eyes see!" David let go of Joshua, allowing him to drop to the floor. Joshua sprawled on the floor, barely conscious. David smashed a booted foot into both of Joshua's wrists, hearing a satisfying crack from each one. He followed up by squatting again and pulling the knife out of Joshua's stomach.

In Joshua's hazed vision he saw a demon holding a knife. David just chuckled, crazy with anger. "I'm going to do to you what you did to her! I've been following you, waiting for this moment..." David then thrust the knife down into Joshua's chest, once, twice, a third time. He continued to stab downwards, blood splattering all over his chest and face.

David only stopped as Nick leapt at him from behind, latching his arms around David's neck. David stood up and simply ran backwards, slamming Nick back-first against the wall. Nick gasped, loosening his grip. David sent an elbow into Nick's side, causing him to let go properly. David spun around and grabbed Nick around the throat, squeezing hard. Nick sputtered and gasped, trying to claw David's face but David's free hand stopped that.

"I'll kill all of you."

"...sure you will..."

David's eyes widened and he dropped Nick and spun around to see Joshua standing up. "What... you shouldn't be able to..."

Joshua cracked his knuckles, his wrists not broken. "You've ruined my shirt..." Joshua glanced down to his shirt with the knife holes in it. He unbuttoned it and threw it the floor, revealing a blood spattered but uninjured chest. His stomach had no injuries either. His nose wasn't crumbled either and the marks around his throat had disappeared. "But you know what? You've made me be myself again, because I've just figured out what happened about the first vision, why Dorothy and Jason had visions." Joshua took a step forward to the dumbfounded David. "David, listen to me. If you walk a few metres that way you'll see Dorothy. Uninjured. I'm afraid she's dead, but there is no mark on her body. No knife wounds, nothing."

Suspicious, David walked forward, pushing past Joshua. He froze at the sigh of Dorothy on the slab of metal. He reared back unbelieving, before moving forward again. He placed a hand carefully on Dorothy's cheek. "Dorothy..." David flinched as Joshua put a hand on his shoulder but didn't move it away.

"Don't worry, David." Joshua said lowly. "I'll find whoever killed her, killed Jake and Dylan. You can come with me. I'll let you do whatever you want to the murderer. I will find him, David, I will."

David found his legs shaking. He grit his teeth and with a lot of effort forced himself to stop shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut before straightening up and turning towards David, anger replaced with determination. "Fine. Let's go now." David walked towards the door but turned back towards Dorothy. "Don't worry... I'll get him." With that last look, David left the building, followed closely by Joshua.

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010, Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Meowth's Toon Dragon for the reviews! Now, I understand it hasn't exactly been much 'Final Destination-y' recently, but apart from a brief section next chapter, we'll be having a lot of clues, searching and good ol' final destination stuff happening. **

**Also, killing Dorothy was an important factor, don't you forget it! Well, it was either her or Jason. I chose her because I know she's more loved by you guys. So, keep on reading and reviewing and enjoying! 'Cus the upcoming chapters are going to get into the thick of things!**

'**Till next time!**


	40. Four

**Chapter 40**

**Four**

The car was filled with unending tension and awkward silence. David had forgone sitting in the passenger seat and instead sat in the back, head down , hands tight and white against his knees. Joshua had taken the car Lisa was driving without asking and the two had set off. David's mind was filled with all sorts of confusing memories. Evidently some of his recent memories were manufactured somehow. He knew he had saw Joshua killing Dorothy, no kind of CGI in effect. There was no way you could fake the glint in Joshua's eyes,his voice, the cocky laugh.

It confused and scared him even more that Dorothy felt so real. He knew Dorothy more than probably anyone. It was so real, so vivid... he couldn't believe that it was fake, but the fact of the matter was that it had to be. He had seen Dorothy's body in the morgue, she was unharmed...

David groaned, putting a hand against his forehead.

"Started to figure it out yet?" Joshua asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"No clue." David replied, his voice quivering. "All I know is that I saw something real... but it wasn't real."

"Well the answer to what happened is whatever was put into your mind." Joshua continued. "That's the key that will likely lead us to the culprit."

"Do _you _know what it is?" David asked.

Joshua shook his head. "All I know is that it is probably something to do with Dorothy and Joshua's initial visions. The same type of thing, I mean. What that is... I can only guess. Even then I have no guesses."

The car went quiet quiet again, David deep in thought. He was remembering back to his first meeting with Dorothy, way back in his past.

_"You play wonderfully. I can't say I've heard someone play like that. And without sheet music? Christ."_

_ "Even sheet music would not help me, considering I am blind." _

David clenched his hand, flashes of Dorothy's lifeless eyes invading his memories of the ones filled with happiness.

_"I never knew you had a child." _

_ "It's not something I like to talk about it. Even to my friends." _

_ "I'm a great listener, you know." _

David remember the conversation that followed, the first time he had ever spoken in length about his situation. From the marriage to the divorce to caring for his son on weekends. Slowly losing contact with his son, becoming the father he never wanted to be. He had spoken about his wishes, what he wanted to be and where he wanted to go. Still, he had never told her the names. It was too troublesome, too hurtful. Now he'd never get the chance.

_"If it's fine, Dorothy, I wouldn't like to talk about this right now. Perhaps... perhaps later."_

_ "That is fine. Tell me at your own pace." _

Later... Later never happened. A sudden flare of anger lit up in David's stomach and he slammed one hand against the window, sending it rattling in it's frame. "I want them, Joshua. I want these bastards."

"We'll get them." Joshua nodded. "This time it's not a promise, it's a damn guarantee. Anyone who imitates Death, who screws up the lives of others deserved to be punished to the full extent that they can possibly be punished."

David opened his mouth to reply, before staying quiet. It wasn't until five minutes later he aired the question. "I've been kind of ignoring this, but... what the hell happened back there?" David straightened up and looked at Joshua's neck. "I mean, I'm glad I didn't, but I would've killed you. I should have killed you. By all intents and purposes you should be laying on one of those slabs. Instead you get up and I see your wounds... what? Healing?

"Healing would be the correct word." Joshua nodded.

"Care to explain."

"Not really." Joshua replied simply before glancing in the mirror again and seeing David's expression. He sighed. "Look... I guess I can tell you. After all, I'll be working with you for a long while." Joshua glanced to the floor, muttering almost incomprehensible, "_Working with you until I die..._" Joshua shook his head and looked back up again. "You listened back in the station, didn't you? You remember what I said?"

"Practically."

"I talked about how if you are selected and you managed to survive for a year, you'd get chosen by death."

David nodded. "You also said that no-one has succeeded." David shut his eyes and allowed himself the faintest of smiles. "Let me guess... You're one of them."

Joshua nodded. "You _are _perceptive. Ten years ago, four survivors lasted a year and got chosen by Death. Each of them would've got personally contacted by Death. We were all given the general mission to find more 'chosen'. We cannot die. Shoot us, stab us, beat us, stab us with a fuckin' chainsaw..." Joshua chuckled. "We are not gonna die any time soon.

"Four...?" David rubbed his head. "You... Lisa? Your mother?"

"Uh-huh. Me, Lisa, Miles..."

"And?" David pressed.

Joshua sighed. "Somebody who decided to ignore Death. Somebody with the courage of a lion and the guts of a serial killer. Somebody who I hate... but somebody who we're going to visit now."

**A/N: UGH! VIRUSES, VIRUSES frickin' viruses! Guess what causes this chapter to be late *eye roll***

**Thanks to Cenobia100, Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Bookreader2010 for the reviews! Short chapter deliberately, since I didn't want anything to take away from the dynamic between Joshua and David. **

**'Till next time! **


	41. Gregory Fisk

A/N: Okay, okay, I realise that I said I'd go back to the others, but this went on longer than expected and wouldn't work in context to the others. So I made it a chapter in itself. Don't worry, we won't be seeing anyone in this chapter for a while now. Anyway, what are you doing up here? Read on!

**Chapter 41**

**Gregory Fisk**

David was surprised when Joshua had driven outside of Dorothy's apartment. David looked at it blankly for a moment before turning and looking at Joshua. "What the hell are we doing here of all places?"

"This is where I've arranged the meeting." Joshua said. "You have a key."

"I…" David found himself blushing ever so slightly. "How did you know that?"

"Come on, Dorothy is blind. She could have had an accident at any time in there and would have phoned you, being her closest friend. So you needed access." Joshua suddenly smiled and muttered into his shoulder, "Besides, you love her."

"What was that?" The pink rose even deeper in David's cheeks.

"Hm? What, nothing. Come on, let's go." Joshua didn't lose his grin as he climbed out of the car.

"When did you contact him?" David asked as they walked through the doors.

"Well, to be accurate, I contacted Death who did me a favour and contacted him."

"You can contact Death?"

"Yep." Joshua nodded. "He gets pretty pissed if I don't have a good reason, so I don't exactly have conversations with him."

"I still don't understand… how real is he?" David asked, stopping in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"You said Death was an entity, but what does that mean? Can he… come into this world?"

Joshua laughed slightly. "He _is _in this world, David. He's around us all the time. He is death. He handles it, he deals in, he _is_ it. He is the baby who was never born, the man who lived until an old age, the widow who died alone. The moment the life leaves your lips he's there, ready and waiting." Joshua glanced to David. "But if you mean, can he stand on his own two feet, that'd be a no. He can't form anything physical. He can be the wind, he can be gravity, all the 'forces of nature' but he cannot become physical. And contrary to some rumours he cannot possess anyone. He can speak to people, but those people have free will."

David just nodded. "So I won't be meeting him then."

Joshua looked at David sharply. "What do you mean by that? Come a years' time you'll be meeting him."

"I…" David started forming a sentence but he stopped. Looking to the floor, he placed a hand to his forehead. "Christ, why do I feel compelled to tell you this? It's just that… once we finish this thing with her murderers… I'm not going to have much to live for, y'know?" Joshua's gaze sharpened. "My ex-wife hates me, my son hardly knows me… Dorothy was my life and I'll be at peace going to her… I'll let myself go once we've done this."

"You…" Joshua bit his lip before suddenly lashing out and backhanding David, sending David stumbling to the side in shock. "Are you stupid?" Joshua asked unbelieving. "You want to know what I said earlier? I said you love her. It's plain obvious I'm surprised no one else picked up on it. You love her and yet you want to die for her? That stupid, completely and utterly stupid. What use is a martyr for love? If you love her, you'll remember her every night until you are an old man. You'll remember her and love her and… You loved her so much you tried to kill me. Would've succeeded to, had I not been one of the Chosen." Joshua sighed softly. "To hear you say such a thing. If you even decide to give up after this, I will personally ask death not to let you die."

David just looked to the side, crossing his arms.

"Besides, you said you had a son. When this is all done, get to know him. Try and retain your relationship with your wife, maybe even get your former life back. Trust me, you'll regret it if you up and die with regrets, even if you don't know what those regrets will be."

"You sound like a councillor…" David growled. "But yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I am. Now come on." Joshua led David up the stairs.

"Do you even know where Dorothy's room is?"

"Nope, but I'm going to assume it's that one." Joshua pointed down the hall to a door hanging half open.

"What the…" David moved forward to see it was broken at the lock, as if someone had kicked the door to break it. Splinters of wood covered the floor.

"He was always one for entrances." Joshua sighed and moved into the room.

The man was sitting in a chair that he had moved himself, so he was facing the door. He was very a black suit with the jacket done up and a red tie neatly tied around his neck. A red rose hung in his left jacket pocket while a red handkerchief hung on his right. David moved his gaze up and gasped at the head.

His skin was pale and white, as if he had never seen the light of day, while his mouth was thin and in a straight line. Black hair was combed tightly over the back of his skull. However, the most intimidating feature of the man was his eyes, not that David could see them. The man's eyelids had been stitched together with neat, diagonal lines of wire.

"I realise you may be wondering about my eyes." The man immediately introduced; his voice soft and somewhat musical. "I find solace in the darkness. The darkness of my eyes keeps the darkness of my heart at bay, if you can understand. I do not wish to see the bodies of those I once heralded as comrades." The man stood up and offered his hand to David. "Dorothy's friend, I will assume. David Trayce, it is my pleasure to work with you."

"You plan on helping us?" Joshua asked, surprised.

"Indeed, Joshua." The man's eyebrows creased in anger. "You are not the only one who is furious at this vermin who is playing Death. Dorothy, Jake and Dylan are tragedies that deserve to be reconciled. I will help with every resource I have." The man faced David again. "My name is Gregory Fisk. I am sure Joshua has told you of our status, yes?

David nodded.

"Good, that will save us time, of which we have not enough." Gregory let go of David's hand and paced around the room, closing the door as much as was able. "Joshua, I was hoping to meet you earlier in Willingboro. It appears my attempt failed."

"Trying to use Lukas to get at me?" Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, what is wrong with up and asking me face to face? Besides, have you actually got a name for those men in black yet?"

"I do not need a name. We are a faceless organization. Only those that need to know are aware of our existence. You, your mother, your brother and now you, David. Lukas and Dominika have no knowledge of us anymore."

"Of course they don't." Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Now, Joshua, I want to get straight into the plan."

"You have a plan?"

"Indeed, why would I not? Do you know my strategies for people not knowing who we us? People who are alive, like the afore-mentioned Lukas and Dominika?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Joshua asked.

"Then how have you not come to the solution?"

Joshua blinked slowly. "Wait, wait, what? You mean… but something of that level is unmentioned! You can't even do it, implanting memories, making them see real people…"

"What do you mean?" David asked. "What is it?"

"_It _is simple, if you were to know where to look and what to look for. Somebody did this to the people influencing the deaths of Jake and Dylan. Somebody did this to Jason, to Dorothy and indeed to you, David. Hypnotism. Of a level unseen from the likes of many."

"Hypnotised?" David blinked. "I was hypnotised?"

"Yes."

"Wait, but what about Dorothy? Hypnotism involves somebody seeing or keeping track of something with their eyes, right?" Joshua asked, confused.

"Correct." Gregory nodded. "That is what leads us to the culprit. The culprit used sounds and that is higher on many levels. Much higher than my techniques. Using sound to replace memories? That leads us to our one and only lead."

"Really!?" Joshua looked excited.

"Yes. Only one person in the United States trains this technique publicly. We are to visit him and we are going to be leaving immediately." Gregory headed for the door.

"Of course you'd be prepared… ugh, I hate that about you. No chance for me to get in a plan." Nevertheless, Joshua had a broad grin on his face. "Well, let's go. I cannot wait to get my hands on these guys."

"You can't wait?" David had echoed Joshua's grin. "You're going to have to wait, Joshua. Once I'm done with them, you can have the scraps."

**A/N :- Thanks to LocalTalent553, Bookreader2010, Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Meowth's Toon Dragon for the review! **

**Right then, as said previously, Gregory, David and Joshua won't be appearing for a while now, while they head out and investigate. **

**Also, I won't be appearing for a week, maybe less maybe more. I'm visiting my grandma who has a lack of internet. But I'll have a chapter ready for when I come back. Look forward to it! **

**Finally, some of you showed interest in Ilha Do Maldito, so I figure I'll do an update for you. I've gone into proper planning mode, which means expanding the characters into fully fleshed beings, and planning the chapters out. It will also feature more adults and passengers than expected, so that's also a plus! I am so pumped up for writing it I may even start by the time this story is done with! **

'**Till next time! **


	42. PickUp

**Chapter 42**

**Pick-Up**

"David sure has a temper…" Nick muttered, leaning against the white-washed walls of the morgue. "I wasn't expecting that. But I guess the bond between him and Dorothy are tight."

"I don't care about that! Joshua stole the car!" Lisa fumed, pacing back and forth. "And I hate cabs. Hate. Them."

"You want us to walk?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm not exactly keen on walking across half of New York to our hotel."

Lisa just growled, flexing her fingers. Completely ignoring Nick, she merely muttered, "He could have at least let me go with him."

"Hey, we need you here." Nick said with narrowed eyes. "Without you I doubt anyone would be alive at this point."

"That's a lie. If anyone is making people survive, it's that man over there." Lisa pointed towards Richard who was on his mobile phone with an intense expression on his face. "He's useful. He could go at any time, but instead he chose to work with us."

"I wonder what his motives are…" Nick murmured, drawing Lisa's gaze.

"Motives? What are you saying?"

"Oh come on, seriously, who would help us in this situation. I dunno why it's now I'm suspicious, but hasn't he been helping us a _tiny_ bit too much?" Nick watched as Richard shook his head to an unheard question.

"He's just a nice guy." Lisa shrugged before letting out a devilish grin. Nick grew slightly worried. Whenever Joshua showed that grin, something irritating was about to happen. Like mother like son he guessed. "And slightly attractive, too. I mean, look at that jaw. He dresses like a slob but he's obviously got some kind of muscle. And that stubble… ooh…" Lisa faked a shiver.

"What!? But he's just an old man!" Nick protested, before suddenly putting a hand on his mouth.

The grin only widened on Lisa's face. "Oooh? Are you jealous?"

"What? I – You, no!"

Lisa giggled. "Look at you! You're unmarried, aren't you? I bet you're a virgin too!"

"Hey, you-"

"You know…" Lisa licked her lips seductively. "Why not go to a hotel with me… alone? I'll make you happy…"

"What are you doing?" Richard's stern voice echoed slightly as he paced towards a laughing Lisa and an embarrassed Nick.

"Having a bit of fun." Lisa shrugged.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Fun? I didn't think that word existed in your vocabulary."

"How rude!" Lisa protested. "It's not like you have any fun either!"

"I don't have fun while working." Richard simply replied.

"That's bull. You never have fun." Crossing her arms, Lisa shook her head. "Someone like you probably lives in a messy apartment and lives on take-out food. I mean, you hardly shave! Look at that!"

"I keep meaning too…" Richard shrugged. "When I have time. Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Plan? We do what we've been doing." Lisa shrugged. "We haven't had any clues yet."

"Isn't that strange?" Nick asked. "I mean, Dorothy died a week ago. We should have got clues about Jeremy by now."

"Well we haven't, so we can't do anything." Lisa shrugged. "Let's go anyway. I figure we may as well tell Lukas that Joshua has gone so he can stop being so stiff we us."

"He'll probably tell us to go away again." Nick sighed.

"True, but hey, what else can we do?" Lisa asked, before setting off to circle around the morgue and in turn the hospital until they were in the front of the building.

As the automatic doors opened, Nick was first to walk in and as such was first to hit the person in the doorway.

"Sorry." Nick grunted automatically, his eyes shifting to the person he had knocked into it. "Oh."

Nick looked awkwardly at Jeremy who was leaning on a walking stick. Jeremy just smiled. "Don't apologize, it's my fault. I still haven't got used to this." Jeremy motioned to his walking stick.

"How are you doing?" Lisa asked, crossing her arms.

"Fine… Fine…" Jeremy sighed softly. "I heard about Dorothy. It's a shame… she was… she was nice." Jeremy paused for a moment before closing his eyes. "I… I'm sorry, guys."

"Sorry?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Jeremy paused again before suddenly blurting out, "For making you do this on your own." Jeremy bit his bottom lip and motioned with his free hand. "I mean… Ever since Dorothy died I've been thinking… that… we've just let you three do it all by yourself. I know you've been looking out for us." Jeremy glanced behind him before leaning forward towards Nick. "Chloe and I have been talking recently since Dorothy's death. We want to help. We want to come back into the group."

Nick opened his mouth in surprise. "Really?"

Jeremy shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. It's not fair on you guys. I mean, if the others were helping Dorothy might've been saved."

"It seems you've found them already."

The four turned towards a van which had pulled up in the parking lot. Chloe was leaning in the driver's seat, facing Jeremy. She had changed a lot, the make-up was gone from her face and her hair was let down naturally. She was even wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans rather than the fancy clothes she wore before. Chloe smiled at Jeremy. "Good work on finding them."

"Well, they found me… really…" Jeremy shrugged. "Coincidence."

A movement from beside Chloe drew attention to the passenger seat, where Riley was sitting with crossed arms. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing the scars on his arms. The new scar on his cheek was vivid but didn't affect his look. "Coincidence or not, it's good."

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked, surprised.

"What do you think?" Riley asked. "Chloe called all of us."

"All of you?" Nick echoed.

"Well… all of us other than the obvious. And Lukas."

"He's still a pain in the ass." Chloe grunted. "I mean, Joshua wasn't even the cause of Dominika's injuries. "  
>"Wait…" Lisa put up her hands. "You've… gotten everyone together?"<p>

"As we said." Chloe nodded. "After Dorothy died, everything got so real. That was the first time someone had properly died from the list. Tyrone is missing so nobody knew what happened to him. But Dorothy is completely gone. I mean, the evidence is right over there." Chloe half-shrugged. "I guess I felt guilty, so I talked with Jeremy and we decided to contact everyone. We've all agreed to meet today at a hotel. Riley came with me to pick you guys up, so get in the back." Chloe motioned to the back of the van with a thumb.

Finding a smile growing her lips, Lisa shook her head in disbelief. As she, Jeremy, Richard and Nick climbed into the back she couldn't help but wonder what an anchor Dorothy had been. An anchor not only in life, but now in death. Because she had died, everyone had gotten back their senses and wanted to help again.

_We can do this._ Lisa thought to herself. _If we all work together, we can do this. I wasn't too keen on survival rates with just Nick and Richard, but now with everyone here…_

**XXX**

Watching the van leave from the shadows, a young man flipped open a mobile phone and took a picture of the number plate. The young man sighed and stroked back his hair before dialing a number.

"They've left as you predicted."

"Good. We'll let Death go through the list again. Once the list has been repeated, we'll make the next move."

"What about Jason and Jennifer?"

From the other side of the phone, Gerald Myers grinned to himself. "Make sure they are fed and watered, but otherwise, keep our… pets under lock and key. Lisa will start getting worried when no more messages are delivered." With that, Myers clicked off the phone and chuckled to himself.

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010, Gabe-Girl-Forever and… 'guest' for the reviews! I'm back, and I have written a HELL of a lot. In terms of to the end of Act II. I've also finalized the plans for the final act. So I got a lot of stuff down on my internet-less escapade. **

** Although one thing is really hard to do – killing characters off. But, it's fair to say I've written more than one death scene. **

** 'Till next time! **


	43. Two Weeks' Change

**NOTICE:**

**As you may have noticed, you'll see that my username and avatar have changed. So, don't be concerned when BTolson23 comes a calling. This is mostly because I'm getting more serious in my writing and feel like an author, and I don't want to be writing under a pseudonym. Still call me Oggy, if you so want to. Or Ben, or anything that not's completely insulting XD. Read on! **

**Chapter 43**

**Two Weeks' Change**

The trip inside the van was mercifully short, since it was a hot day and the upholstery was burning. Sweating slightly from the forehead, Lisa all but tumbled out when the doors were opened.

Riley smirked in amusement. "Don't like small places?"

"Nope, never did. Nor do I much like the smell of hot cars." Lisa wiped her forehead and looked around in surprise. The van looked completely out of the place in the high-end street. Immaculately clean roads, white-washed walls, polished glass. They had stopped outside a tall white hotel with a gold-plated plaque saying: _Marvin Hotel._

"Marvin? That's your last name, isn't it?" Richard's eyebrows creased towards Chloe.

"Uh-huh. This is daddy's hotel." Chloe smiled for a moment. "I still have to pay for rooms, but I have no shortage for money. Especially since I'm not spending it on…" Chloe spared a quick, apologetic glance to Jeremy. "Useless stuff."

"I still say you can spend it however you want…" Jeremy frowned, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No." Chloe said firmly. "I've already told you; ever since I almost died I appreciate just how much you mean to me. I'm not going to betray your trust or honesty again." Chloe glanced to her watch. "Anyway, let's go."

Leaving the van outside, Chloe led the other four into a red-carpeted lobby. It was mostly empty, over than a beaming receptionist who sat behind a mahogany desk area.

"Miss. Marvin, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I've already told you to call me Chloe, Mary." Chloe sighed. The receptionist, Mary, faltered as if she wasn't used to the treatment before regaining her smile.

"Of course, Miss… Chloe."

"Can you send these four up to the room, please." Chloe asked with a slight nod of her head. She turned to the three. "I need to talk to daddy, so make yourself at home in the room. You'll find the others there as well."

Chloe left for one of the golden-door elevators, allowing Mary to stand up and motion to another elevator. "Your room is the last door on the left, 23rd floor."

"Thanks." Nick was the only person to use his voice to thank the receptionist, but the others all nodded their thanks. Leading the party, Jeremy was first into the spacious elevator. When everybody had entered he pressed the 23rd button and leaned back.

"Fancy place." Nick commented, glancing around the elevator. "Must be pretty expensive."

"I guess." Jeremy looked distant as he stared into his reflection.

"Something on your mind?" Nick asked.

"I guess." Jeremy seemed to be fighting with himself whether to talk or not. Eventually he made up his mind. "It's just that… I'm not used to… this… even after two weeks. Chloe was always… I guess 'distant' would work. Now I can see she's trying her best to please me, much more than I'm used to. I know she feels guilty and it's just… weird, I guess. It's like getting to know a completely new person." As the doors flashed open, Jeremy stepped back and shrugged. "Not that it's bad, though. She's still Chloe, no matter the personality."

Jeremy walked all the way to the allotted door and opened it wide. He motioned for Lisa to step through first, which she complied.

Almost immediately she froze, completely surprised at what she saw. Almost everybody she had seen on the bus were chatting together, drinking alcohol from a mini-bar, broad smiles on their faces. She was expecting some kind of grim atmosphere, but instead it was almost welcoming… friendly.

Lisa's eyes tracked everybody and could only wonder at how much two weeks could change people. She'd seen glances when saving them in the shadows, but hadn't seen them head on in the two weeks.

Jay was wide-eyed and talking earnestly to Alex about his dreams of meeting important people. Alex listened, eyes focused on Jay's face. In such a short time the usually stoic Jay had made a great friend.

Josie was smiling as always, talking about something or other to Becca.

And had Becca changed.

Her usually curly blonde hair had been uncurled, allowing it to tumble down her shoulders. Her green eyes were now bright and no sign of the sadness that once preoccupied them were seen. The baggy clothing was gone and was wearing a black vest and jeans. Her arms were crossed as if still slightly uncomfortable with revealing her skin. No longer was she the skinny, under-fed homeless girl. Now she looked beautiful and proper. Although she still had the hospital bracelet around her wrist, but it joined other wristlets.

Becca was the first to look up as the group entered and almost immediately flung herself at Riley. Laughing, Riley swung her around and planted a kiss straight on the lips.

"Missed you." Becca murmured.

"I haven't been gone for long." Riley replied, walking over to where Becca was sitting. Becca now sat on his lap, arms latched around his neck.

"You're a couple?" Lisa was surprised.

"Of sorts…" Riley was blushing.

"Yes." Becca was firm in her reply. "Because he saved me."

"'Saved' is a strong word." Riley sighed.

"But it's true." Becca smiled.

"How's Joshua?" Josie called out to Lisa. Nick had already sat down in one of the spare seats, while Richard hung back on the wall, taking in everything with analytical eyes.

"He's gone to find…" She was about to say _Dorothy's killer _but that probably wasn't a good idea now. It seemed everyone wanted to help because Dorothy was on the list. If they knew she was killed by something other than Death, they'd be no certainty they'd want to help. "He's gone to find out the solution of that first vision, which we know was fake. He's taken David with him."

"Is Lukas still being stubborn?" Josie continued, cocking her head to the left.

Lisa nodded.

"That's too bad." Josie sighed. Taking a sip from a glass she sighed happily.

"By the way, did Chloe arrange everything?" Richard suddenly asked. "The room, this group, everything?"

"I guess. She phoned us all." Riley answered the question.

"So she's like the leader?" Nick wondered.

"In a way, I suppose." Riley answered again.

Nick chuckled, turning to Lisa. "Watch out, otherwise you'll lose your place as leader."

Before Lisa could answer, the door opened and Chloe came in. She was now holding a black backpack, the kind of one you would see teenagers wear to high school. Chloe closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the spare seats. For a moment, it looked as if she were thinking deeply, before she blinked it away and unzipped the bag. "Ever since the bus accident, I've been thinking about how we can help." She started, glancing to Lisa. "I obviously fell away from the group like most of you because of Joshua's hospitalization. But I couldn't help but wonder _how_ we could help. I mean, as a group, what could we do?" Chloe paused and the silent room realized she expected an answer.

"Protect each other." Nick finally put in.

Chloe nodded. "As much as I hated it, that was the only answer. We couldn't do anything _big_, not like Joshua or," Chloe motioned to Lisa. "You could do. I mean, we're only human. So my thoughts turned to what we could do to help." Chloe looked to Jeremy, who caught the signal.

"S-So me and Chloe got the idea to investigate. Y'know, get a better feel for what happened. We were given information by Joshua, of course, but it's hard to take in just words and pictures in one sitting. We spent a long time looking over the a-accidents, and then we realized a connection."

"They didn't really have a way to contact each other." Chloe continued. "I mean, most of the deaths happened simply because they couldn't get there in time. So, we figured it would be best to gather some equipment. We were planning on gathering and persuading you all anyway, even before Dorothy… died…" Chloe sighed for a moment before reaching into the bag and pulling out a small walkie-talkie. They weren't the typical ones you brought on the street. They were small, the size of mobile phones. Expensive, almost certainly. "The main reason I wanted to gather you all was to give you these. Daddy got them for me. They got long range, so as long as we stay in New York we'll be able to contact each other. Even if you guys didn't want to… commit to helping, we could stay in contact if we were ever in need of help."

"That's… surprisingly sensible." Lisa leaned forward and took one of the walkie-talkies. "I'm actually surprised nobody else thought of this before." Lisa stroked her chin. "It would definitely come in use if somebody is trapped."

"Exactly." Chloe nodded. "But that's not all." Chloe reached into the backpack again and drew out a small wallet. Inside were a number of quarter sized memory chips.

"What are those?" Alex leaned forward, interested.

"Trackers." Chloe said, almost proudly. "Just place this on your person, and we'll be able to track you wherever you are." Chloe paused, scratching her cheek. "I have set up an investigation room in this hotel, actually. I need to hire somebody to overlook the trackers."

"Investigation room?" Richard cut in. "What sort of things are in there?"

Chloe looked surprised. "Typical stuff, I guess. There's a map of New York and some of the surrounding area, a couple of desks with computers. A whiteboard, printer… general office things. As I said, the monitors to track each chip."

"No need to hire someone then." Richard gruffly announced. "I'll stay in there. I'm not too much of an 'on-foot' investigator, despite recent events."

"Oh? Really?" Chloe looked delighted.

"Sure." Richard shrugged. "I want to find out more about this thing, anyway. I wasn't there when Joshua talked about everything. Maybe I'll find some connection, some kind of pattern to help you all.

"You don't have to do that." Lisa interrupted. "Aren't you an active investigator? I'm actually surprised you've helped me and Nick so far."

Richard managed a rare smile. "I generally worked in Willingboro, and my office is not existent at this point. I may as well help here while I sort out getting something in New York. Besides, I was assigned to by your partner," Richard nodded to Nick. "To investigate the bridge, and I can still do that. Consider this a side-mission, so to speak."

"But what do we do?" Nick asked, trying to steer conversation away from his partner. He still had pangs of grief about it. "I mean, do we just be ourselves?"

"Exactly." Lisa nodded, answering before Chloe could. "There is no need to hide away or lock yourselves in some godforsaken room. Besides, only the person next on the list needs to be worried," Lisa glanced to Jeremy. "No offence." Lisa turned back to the group at large. "Just go around your daily business. Although it's best that someone is always with the person next on the list. With these radios and trackers, we'll have no problem."

"Well, Jeremy won't be out of sight." Chloe allowed herself a grin before clapping her hands together. "So… that's generally why I called you guys out here. If you grab a walkie-talkie and a tracker, you can be on your way."

Everyone mumbled thanks and some even had regret that they were leaving the expensive drinks. Eventually, Lisa, Nick, Jeremy and Chloe were the only ones left in the room.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a moment, Chloe?" Lisa called out, drawing Chloe's attention. "Alone." She looked pointedly at Nick and Jeremy.

"Sure." Chloe said, slightly confused. Kissing Jeremy's cheek, who looked reluctant to leave, Chloe told him to wait outside. Together, Nick and Jeremy left the two females alone.

Lisa motioned for Chloe to sit down, before sitting down directly opposite. Lisa's eyebrows were knitted in concern.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, the feeling of concern catching on.

"In that meeting, I've been sensing something."

"Something?" Chloe concern turned to into a confused expression.

"Yes. To be more exact, I was sensing life. As it is, it was only possibly to be coming from you, Becca or Josie. I finally pinpointed it on you."

"I'm sorry… what? Life? I don't…"

"This is going to complicate matters…" Lisa leaned forward and surprised Chloe by placing a slim hand on Chloe's stomach. "You _do _realize you're pregnant, Chloe?"

**A/N: Where would I be without my cliffhangers, eh? 'Twill all pan out in the end, don't you worry about that. **

**Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for your reviews! Since I've got so many chapters done, I'll be releasing daily until I catch up with myself. **

'**Till tomorrow!**


	44. Pregnancy

**Chapter 44**

**Pregnancy**

Chloe's reaction was immediate and genuine.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about, I can't be pregnant, I haven't even done it with Jeremy yet! Well, he's timid and I want to let him choose when but… Pregnant?" Chloe leaned forward, eyes wide. "You're kidding me, right? You are seriously kidding me!"

Shaking her head, Lisa withdrew her hand from Chloe stomach. "I'm afraid not. Ever since my survival ten years ago I've been able to detect 'life' in someone, so to speak. To detect whether they are pregnant, basically. I don't know why and it hasn't exactly been useful as of yet. But now it is useful."

Chloe was so confused and shocked she didn't even question what 'survival' Lisa was talking about. Instead she stood up and started pacing the room. "Wait, wait, I'm pregnant? You're saying I'm… Are you certain?"

Lisa nodded solemnly.

Placing a hand on her forehead, Chloe hissed out curses. When she was finished, she locked eyes with Lisa. "Do you know how old it is? I mean, obviously I'm not showing or feeling affected." Chloe suddenly put her hands out. "It has to be older than two weeks, that much is certain. As I've said, me and Jeremy hasn't done it and I haven't _touched_ anyone in that time!" Chloe's glare to Lisa was begging Lisa to believe her.

Lisa just shook her head, leaning forward and placing a hand on Chloe's belly again. Closing her eyes for a second she opened them again quickly. "I would say it started forming just before you came to Willingboro."

"Oooh, shit!" Chloe cussed, standing over by the window, placing her forehead against it. "It couldn't be Isaac? I wouldn't want _his_ baby, but then it could be Liam or Freddy or Jacob… then I did have that foursome two days before…."As if realizing for the first time she wasn't alone in the hotel room, Chloe practically turned bright red. She fell to a seat, head in hands, eyes wide.

Lisa couldn't help but chuckle. "You got around a lot, didn't you?"

"You don't even know…" Chloe shook her head in semi-disgust. "I mean, that was before I had my injury, before I realised what Jeremy meant to me. Shit, shit, Jeremy, shit!" Chloe got to her feet again in panic. "What's he going to think? He'll know it isn't his, and he has never gotten angry before but I'm sure they'll be a first time… this will completely ruin him, he's that sort of guy… oh Christ, ah shit, fuckin' shit-fucker!"

This time Lisa burst out laughing, unable to hold herself in. Wiping away a tear, she managed to speak. "You have… quite the vivid language, Chloe. You almost remind me of my husband in our teenage years."

"Don't just _laugh!_" Chloe growled. "This is serious! I mean, this is… this is more serious than Death at the moment!"

Managing to stop laughing Lisa cleared her throat. "I know it's serious. It's just your personality has changed so much its funny. But yes, you're right, I shouldn't laugh. Look, Chloe, you being pregnant affects the list."

"What!?" Chloe's eyes widened even more. "Oh perfect, that's just what I need, really, what? Are you suggesting that…" Chloe pointed to her stomach. "That… that the baby is on the list!?"

"Not yet." Lisa nodded. "The baby isn't developed yet. To be honest, I'm not sure what the circumstances are for Death's list about pregnant ladies. I believe something like that happened with Kimberly's list, but then again if I remember right she didn't actually die… or something like that…" Lisa stroked her chin. "But that doesn't matter. I'll talk to Death myself, but I expect that the first time the baby shows signs of sustaining itself that it will participate in the list. Especially considering you got pregnant before the vision even happened."

"But what am I meant to _do_!" Chloe asked as if the fact that the baby would be on the list didn't matter. "With Jeremy, I mean?"

"My suggestion? You tell him. Alone and privately, you tell him you're pregnant. But because you're not seriously pregnant, I would also suggest that you ask Jeremy to raise the baby with you." Lisa sighed. "I'm guessing you are not willing to get rid of the baby, yes? Despite who the father was?"

"I…" Chloe paused before sighing. "I probably would have considered it a while back… but now…" Chloe went silent for a moment, deep in thought. "What about the real father?"

"Look, if I know the kind'a guys who you hung around with before, he won't be wanting a baby."

"…True…" Chloe muttered. "I'm really… pregnant…?"

"I know it's a shock when you discover you're pregnant for the first time." Lisa nodded. "My husband and I weren't expecting Joshua at all. I just wanted to tell you now so that if you want to, you can quickly get it on with Jeremy and tell him that it's his."

"Huh? But you just said-"

"I'm simply giving advice. It's up to you whether you want to tell Jeremy it's his baby, as long as you go at it with him soon, or tell Jeremy that it's not his. It's a choice that you should make, not an outer party like me."

Chloe nodded mutely, more to herself than anything. Finally she said, "You know, I never really knew my mother. I mean, I knew her when I was young, but then she went abroad. I've never even heard her voice for a good long time." Chloe leaned back. "Daddy will have a heart attack if he finds out I'm pregnant without being married. He's kind'a old fashioned like that. And he's not exactly the right kind of person to talk to about this." Chloe sighed once again before suddenly leaning forward and grasping Lisa's hand. "Can you come with me to the hospital? I figure it's best if I get a scan, right? And I'll need some kind of female comfort. You're a mother yourself, so-"

Chloe trailed off and Lisa found herself staring at Chloe.

_I never really knew my mother._ Chloe had said.

_You have no right to call me your son! _

_ So what the hell do you think you're doing here? _

_ Isaac… I'm leaving. I can't handle it alone, not without you. I can't care for Joshua and Miles, I just can't… I hope your spirit will watch over them. If all goes well, I won't see them again._

"Lisa?"

The sound of her name drew Lisa out of her reverie. She blinked a couple of times before registering Chloe's almost pleading face. A sad smile grew on Lisa's lips. "I'll come with you. It'd be my pleasure."

**A/N: Thanks to Onlyhalf and Bookreader2010 for your reviews! Don't worry, longer chapters coming soon, it's all good. **

'**Till tomorrow! **


	45. Confession

**Chapter 45**

**Confession**

Inserting a coin into the vending machine, Lukas watched blankly as the spiral unfurled to drop an orange juice. Receiving it in one hand, he used to other to rub his dark-ringed eyes. His sleeping patterns had been haphazard and full of nightmares. Mostly they were dominated by evil laughs and grins, but sometimes people from his past invaded his mind. His mother with a needle in her arm, his father collapsed in a pool of blood on the barroom floor. Then they rose from their death-places to grab at him with cold and clammy hands.

Shaking his head, Lukas inwardly groaned. The last thing he needed was to start having day-mares. As he walked down the hospital corridor he pulled the straw from the side of the carton and poked it into the tin foil hole. Despite the fact he wasn't feeling hungry or thirsty, he forced himself to drink the fluid. He hadn't drunk anything that day so far so he knew he needed liquid in him. Something with a sharp taste so he would actually realise he was drinking it. Water was just bland at this point.

He knew it was unhealthy, but it wasn't his fault. He had been practically comatose the first few days after the crash because of shock, and every day since he had been by Dominika's side as often as he could be. He figured his lack of sleep and sustenance was part worry for Dominika, anger against Joshua, but mostly it was being back in New York.

Lukas had wanted to leave and had managed it, but then Willingboro had happened. Now he found himself back in the same hospital where he watched his father's body get wheeled away. Sighing and opening the door into Dominika's private room, he sat down in his familiar seat and looked to Dominika.

She was propped up on a bunch of pillows, having looked up at the sound of the door.

"Hey Lukas." She smiled.

"Hey." Lukas replied, shaking his head slightly at Dominika's attitude. He was mystified at why she was so happy-go-lucky, even after losing the use of her legs. He expected her to be solemn and angry at Joshua, just like he was, but no, when she woke up she was all happy and joking. At the thought of Joshua, Lukas' fist involuntarily squeezed tight. It had been like that for the last two weeks. It was a foreign feeling to Lukas, who hardly got angry.

Dominika's smile faltered somewhat as she looked at Lukas. "Can you still not get to sleep?"

"I try." Lukas shrugged.

"Still having nightmares?"

Lukas sighed and nodded.

"You poor thing." Dominika reached out a hand and stroked a spot just above his ear, her fingers running over his bristly black hair.

"You shouldn't be worried about me." Lukas grunted. "Have you got a scheduled time for surgery, yet?"

Dominika shook her head. X-Ray's had shown that due to the crushed section of spine she needed to get some of the loose shards out. A back-up of operations meant she was confined to a bed until the surgery was available. "Still back-logged." Dominika reached for something on the cabinet and brought out a magazine of some kind. "Hey, look at this." Dominika suddenly winced and dropped the magazine. It fluttered to the floor, landing face down. "Ow… damn…" Dominika muttered. "I can't even stretch properly otherwise those damn shards dig into nerves."

Reaching down and picking up the dropped magazine, Lukas noticed an article on: '_Hydrophobia and how to counter the fear of water.' _before Dominika spoke up.

"Go to page 23." Dominika pointed. Complying, Lukas opened the corresponding page to see an advertisement for Fiji and the surrounding archipelagos.

"What's this?" Lukas asked.

"That's where I want to go one day. I want to go to an island like that." Dominika smiled. "I mean, after the surgery, after I've recovered as best as I'm able. Obviously, I won't be able to go by myself." Chuckling, Dominika put one hand on her left leg. "Somebody's going to need to push my wheelchair. I want you to come with me, Lukas. It'll be good for us both. You want to leave New York anyway, don't you?"

Lukas started to reply when a sudden smell invaded his nostrils. It was so thick and clogging that he practically gagged, leaning forward and retching. Dominika looked concerned, but didn't have a chance to ask what was up as Lukas stood up and pointed to the door before pushing his way out, holding his mouth all the way.

Outside in the corridor, Lukas put one hand on the wall and tried to keep the orange juice inside of him. Gasping for air, the smell had all but disappeared. Sweating slightly from the sudden panic Lukas put a forearm to his brow, finding it hot.

A sudden hand on his back drew Lukas' attention, along with female words.

"Are you okay?"

Expecting a nurse or doctor, Lukas half-nodded, turning around. Instead of either, he found himself face to face with Lisa. Beside her, looking nervous and pale was Chloe. Lukas took a second to connect Lisa to Joshua before a sudden anger like never before flared through him, almost as strong as the previous smell. An irresistible urge to strike Lisa filled his mind. Insults and curses invaded even the most brightest places in his head. Lukas took a step forward and started to raise his hand. Before he did something he would regret, a small piece of mind forced his other hand to grab the rising hand. Using it to force his shaking hand back down, Lukas shakily nodded a greeting to Lisa and Chloe before stumbling back into Dominika's room.

"Lukas?" Dominika called out, concerned.

Lukas put up a hand to stop her being concerned when the smell hit again, stronger than ever. Lukas noticed wildly that Dominika was obviously not affected when the floor started tilting. Confused, Lukas suddenly realised what the smell was.

_Gas!_

Before he could register anything else, his legs collapsed from under him and Lukas fell to the ground, his head bouncing off the side of the chair. He slumped unconscious on the floor as Dominika stared in shock. Almost immediately Lisa had appeared in the doorway and headed straight for Lukas.

**XXX**

It was a full two hours until Lukas regained consciousness. He had found himself in one of the open wards on the first floor, with Lisa sitting to one side. When Lukas was unconscious, Lisa had used a Walkie-Talkie to get Nick and Jeremy inside. Now Nick was standing next to Lisa while Jeremy and Chloe stood together. Occasionally Chloe shot furtive glances towards Jeremy.

"Ah, you're awake." Lisa said with a smile as Lukas' eyes focused around the room. For a moment he registered Lisa before groaning and allowing his head to drop to the pillow. Lisa squeezed her lips together, irritated. "Hey, you may be pissed off with Joshua, but you have no reason to act that way with me."

Lukas just grunted, "You're his mother, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Does that mean whatever he did I did?"

"You didn't stop him driving that bus."

"No, I didn't. Nor did you. And if either of us did, we'd all be dead." Lisa leaned in. "Look, no matter how you spin it, being paralyzed waist down is better than being dead. One day you'll realise this and actually get over this playground grudge with Joshua."

Grunting again, Lukas pointedly looked to the side.

"Urgh, you stubborn idiot." Lisa sighed before looking to Nick. "I'm going to need your help getting some answers from him, since he seems not to want to interact with me. You're a policeman, I'm sure you have some techniques." Nick opened his mouth to reply but Lisa had already turned to Chloe. "Hey, why don't you choose now?" Lisa looked to Chloe before glancing to Jeremy.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe nodded. She grabbed Jeremy's arm loosely. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Before Jeremy could protest, Chloe left Lisa and Nick to Lukas. She led him all the way out of the hospital before stopping.

"What's wrong? You seem in a hurry." Jeremy asked, looking confused.

Chloe just nodded more to herself and started walking up the street. Knowing Chloe was thinking deeply, Jeremy kept quiet as she led him down a couple of streets until they were close to the water side. A couple of streets down they would reach it.

Unusually, the street was all but abandoned. A couple of cars passed, but otherwise Chloe and Jeremy were left alone as they walked down the street. The dark clouds above rumbled ominously; forming while Lukas had been unconscious.

Finally, Chloe stopped outside of an alley and stepped in as if for a tiny bit more privacy. Now intrigued, Jeremy followed her into the dark alley.

"If I didn't know you, I would figure you as a murderer." Jeremy chuckled. Recently he had gotten more confident around Chloe, now able to make jokes. "A dark alley, nervous disposition. Should I worry about a knife on you?"

"Please don't joke." Chloe asked, biting her bottom lip.

Once again sensing Chloe's emotions, Jeremy nodded and grasped one of her hands. "What's wrong, Chloe? Something's obviously on your mind."

_If it were the me a month ago, I wouldn't even be having this conversation. I'd be looking for a damn abortion clinic. But this is me of now… oh man…_ Chloe's thoughts were starting to whirl around her head, almost giving her a head-ache. "Look… these last few weeks… from when I was injured." Chloe put a hand to the injury she had sustained from the fan blade. "I realised to myself my feelings towards you. My real feelings. I've explained some of them to you already, as you know." Chloe paused for a moment. "I…" Chloe was starting to panic. How in the hell was she meant to bring it up? How the hell was she meant to admit it? Chloe was surprised when Jeremy grabbed her other hand and pulled her close, looking into her eyes.

"Just say it, Chloe. It'll be easier than trying for a beginning, middle and end." Jeremy smiled.

_Just say it? How will that work? It's not the kind of thing I can just say out of the blue, but then again I'm not getting anywhere just talking. Goddamn it, fine! _

"I'm pr-pregnant." Chloe said throatily, feeling her eyes stinging from water. _Oh no, I said it, I said it, what will happen? Jeremy doesn't get angry, he won't get angry… but there's a first time for everything, oh god…_

Jeremy loosened his grip from Chloe, allowing her hands to fall loosely from the side. For a moment he blinked, slightly cocking his head to the side as if comprehending what she had just said. His big brown eyes were easily showing him registering Chloe's two words. Jeremy suddenly straightened up, looking at a point somewhere over Chloe's head.

"J-Jeremy…" Chloe shivered, a sudden spike of cold wind ruffling her hair and sending goose bumps up her spine. Jeremy was still looking somewhere over her head. "Jeremy, please… what are you… what are you thinking…?"

"I'm not sure." Jeremy replied, quietly. The tone of voice felt like the fan blade had pierced her all over again. Chloe reached out to hold Jeremy's shoulder but Jeremy stepped backwards, allowing her hand to sink down the air. The air itself felt like thick liquid, her hand stopping in mid-air, reaching for Jeremy. "I need to think." Jeremy slowly turned around and started walking.

"Jeremy, we can-"

"Alone." That last word was sharp and struck at Chloe heavily. Losing her voce, Chloe could only watch as Jeremy walked away, her hand still raised in the air, grasping at him. Those words they shared long ago seemed to slip through her fingers and into eternity.

**A/N:- Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever! **

**Alrighty, get ready for some dramatic scenes next chapter, and perhaps even some watery eyes. (While writing the chapters ahead, even I got teary-eyed, and I've killed an unborn baby! (In my Saw fanfic, of course. XD) So look out for that and more!)**

**Also, I completely forget I was submitting every day, which is why this is a day later than expected XD **

'**Till next time! **


	46. Influence

**Chapter 46**

**Influence**

Jeremy was finding it hard to single out anything in his head. He had heard those words from Chloe, he had walked away and then he had found himself in the midst of his thoughts. Lightly he realised that it was probably a stupid thing to walk away from her, but that thought was ran over by every other thought in his head.

_Pregnant…_

For Jeremy, his relationship with Chloe had taking a peculiar turn. Ever since she woke up from the hospital, miraculously alive and well, with no serious injury, she had started treating him… like a partner, he guessed. She held his opinion to her chest; she had deleted a bunch of people from her phone and had switched up her style.

_Pregnant?_

Then that oh so wondrous first kiss. Not only that kiss, but those words. _I love you_. Chloe had completely changed, confusing Jeremy but also pleasing Jeremy. They had grown closer through that injury, they had both promised to uphold their promise from long ago.

_Pregnant!_

But then this… this… announcement. It obviously wasn't his. The thought that she was having a child from somebody else, when she wasn't even married, when she was this young, wrenched Jeremy's mind in two ways. On one hand, he was furious, mad, angry at her for keeping it from him. But that side was soon reasoned with. After all, she wasn't showing, so she must have found out recently. Perhaps he was even the first person she had told. The other part of his mind felt sorry for her. Sorry that she would have to get rid of it.

_But why? Why should she get rid of it?_

Disturbed. That was why. Jeremy was disturbed at the thought of raising a child that wasn't his, let alone having a child when he and Chloe weren't even engaged or married. It wouldn't be his blood, it wouldn't be _his_.

_But it would be Chloe's. Would you get rid of her baby?_

Of course he couldn't. Jeremy wasn't strong at the best of times, and he didn't even have the courage to suggest that thought to Chloe. And really, on the inside, he felt that there wasn't a problem.

_After all, if the baby was that new, then it wouldn't matter who the father was. The baby wouldn't know. I'd be a murderer if I wanted that baby dead. _

Jeremy felt something under his feet and he found himself falling down. Roughly landing on his hands, Jeremy found that he had unconsciously walked all the way to waterside. He had tripped over the curb, the water metres in front of him. For a moment, Jeremy was enthralled. The water, so free, no-one could affect it.

Shaking his head, Jeremy stood up and started to walk down the side of the water-edge, hands in his pockets. The main thoughts in his mind were the choices. Should he keep the baby? Should he abandon Chloe? But he couldn't allow her to raise a baby on her own, they were barely adults. Chloe wouldn't be prepared to raise a child on her arm. But it wasn't _his_.

_That doesn't matter. _

No… Jeremy figured it didn't. He was just acting stupid now. Walking away? What use was that? At that point, Jeremy decided that he would ask who the father was. If the father was someone who would care, then he'd suggest Chloe move in with that person. But if the father wouldn't care, then he could raise the child as his own. Isn't that the main reason for loving a child? The actual raising of it, rather than the making? That's why people adopted, right? Technically they weren't _they're _child, but still they loved that child.

Making up his mind, Jeremy pulled out the walkie-talkie. He would contact Chloe and apologize, suggesting they meet back up. Still walking, Jeremy tried to remember what to do again. After all, his thoughts were still manic. Something to do with a code.

While he was thinking, Jeremy didn't realise his foot was heading straight for a thick rope. Almost immediately he tripped, the walkie-talkie hitting the floor with strength and smashing into bits. Jeremy soon followed, his head bouncing off the concrete.

Not unconscious, merely dazed, Jeremy groaned and felt his head, feeling blood trickling beneath his fingers. Blinking away flickers of light in his view he got to his feet and noticed that he had tripped over a heavy petrol canister, the kind used for big boats. Looking around, Jeremy barely registered other bits and pieces of boating equipment. Maybe this was used as a kind of dock for a boat that was out at the moment. Still on his rear end, Jeremy reached up to use the top of the petrol canister to support himself when the canister slipped under the weight.

The canister was pushed to the right, straight into the water. Jeremy stumbled, but stayed on his feet, wondering why the canister was sinking. Somebody obviously filled it up with far too much fuel, not leaving any air-pockets. Jeremy's dazed gaze turned to the unravelling rope. He wondered what the rope was for. Maybe attaching to the boat in harsh weather? His eyes tracked the unravelling rope and realised that the end was tangled in his foot.

_That's probably not good…_

Jeremy's leg was suddenly wrenched out from under him, sparking pain in Jeremy's brain. For a moment he registered he was free-falling before he slammed into the water. Flapping his arms, Jeremy started to surface when his foot was tugged again. As if an animal had caught him and was pulling him under, Jeremy looked to see the rope was still knotted tightly around his foot, and the canister was sinking quickly. It started to resist but the strength of the canister was stronger than the buoyancy of Jeremy, especially in his now heavy wet clothes.

Even under his daze, Jeremy managed to take a deep breath before he was pulled under the water. He forgot to shut his eyes however, sending dirty water into his eyes, stinging now. Unintentionally, Jeremy gasped with the surprising pain, sending water gushing into his lungs. Now unable to breathe, Jeremy started panicking. He splashed with his arms, but even his finger-tips couldn't reach the top of the water now.

_How deep is this water anyway?!_

Feeling a horrible pulsing in his head, Jeremy managed to swim down to see his leg. He tugged at the rope, but it was useless. All his strength was gone and he could practically feel the water in his lungs. Slowly, Jeremy felt lightheaded, his lungs burning despite the cold water.

_Was this what it was like to drown? It's horrible! What am I saying, of course this is what it's like to drown. I'm drowning, aren't I? I never should have left Chloe…_

_ Chloe?_

_ Chloe! _

Somehow renewed by the name, Jeremy regained a tiny bit more energy. He felt his strength tugging at the canister and with glee he felt himself moving up. But he was tugged to a stop yet again. Looking down through blurry eyes and blurry water he saw the canister had stopped on the seabed and only the loose coil of rope was giving him the impression of rising. The rope was now stretched taught.

_Chloe! I'm sorry, I should never have walked away… Chloe! _

_ Chloe…_

_ Chl…_

**XXX**

From his place in the area Chloe had set up, Richard was starting to redo files from memory. He liked the room. There was a nice temperature about it, enough computer monitors to send a nerd into a wet dream and comfy chairs. Nothing like a comfy chair.

Every so often he glanced at the monitors of the trackers, since that was part of his job. He wasn't going to just ignore one job for another. It was on his third glance that he noticed Jeremy's tracker was in the same place as the last two. A spark of panic hit Richard as he noticed that it was in the middle of the water. Jeremy didn't seem the guy to go swimming in New York water. Almost immediately he noticed Chloe was the closest person and called her, sending her to Jeremy. Next he contacted Lisa, who was in the hospital.

Turning his gaze back towards Chloe's tracker, he saw it moving fast, as if she was sprinting.

**XXX**

Chloe was sprinting. Sprinting as fast as her legs could take her. Adrenaline was coursing through her body, wondering what the hell had happened to Jeremy. That Richard fellow had said that the tracker wasn't moving and she should check it out. As she sprinted, Chloe tried to contact Jeremy but couldn't even get a tone.

_What had happened! _

Richard had said he was by the docks, near a named building. Chloe had gone straight to the water-edge and run down the edge, taking in the names of the building. Eventually she found the indicated one and turned to the water looking for anything.

She peered closer to the water and only a very basic shadow made her heart leap into her mouth. Without even a thought she pulled off her shoes and dived into the water with grace she didn't even know she had. Feeling the dirty water pushing past her, Chloe forced her eyes open. Only a few feet down she spotted the tousled hair.

_Jeremy! _

Chloe swam further down, seeing the rope tied around his leg. Jeremy himself had his eyes shut, looking…

_Don't you dare even think that, Chloe! _

Instead, Chloe looked at the knot that had formed around the leg and saw that she wouldn't be able to get through it. Nor did she have any sort of cutting device on her. Panicking, knowing as the seconds ticked away Jeremy could die, or he already could-

_Just get him free, he is NOT dead, he can't be! _

Glad she was a good swimmer, Chloe got to the canister that was lodged in mud and muck. She almost breathed in a gasp of relief as the knot around the canister was already half-loosened, maybe by Jeremy's struggles. A few seconds passed and the knot came free.

Straight away Chloe kicked upwards, grabbing Jeremy around the waist and continued to kick upwards, struggling with the added weight. It seemed like more than a few seconds when she burst out of the water. Managing to get the bedraggled Jeremy onto the concrete, she climbed up after him and knelt down next to him. He wasn't breathing. Chloe panicked and starting testing for a pulse.

There was none.

**XXX**

Given the message from Richard, Lisa immediately knew what had happened. She had gotten a bad feeling from the conversation with Lukas. After Nick needled him, she managed to get him to reveal the feeling he got from the magazine, followed by the thick smell of gas he had. Those were most definitely clues.

Being in general good shape and in good mind, Lisa had left Nick behind, rushing for the water-side. Using the walkie-talkie to keep in contact with Richard, she was guided to the trackers. As she turned a corner onto the water-side, she saw in the distance two figures. Both drenched, one kneeling and the other flat on his back.

"I got 'em." Lisa breathed into the walkie-talkie before getting more speed. She started slowly as she reached the two and finally stopped, knowing it was too late.

Chloe was crying, her tears mixing with the sea water. She was pumping Jeremy's chest, before breathing into his mouth.

_Good tactic, but it's no use. You can't recover the dead who were chosen by Death._ Lisa shook her head sadly, only able to watch as Chloe breathing into Jeremy's mouth again and continued pumping.

"Come on, come on, come on! Please, don't do this… come on!" Chloe was pleading. "You can't leave me, not now, not never… you promised! You _promised_! Jeremy!" Lisa was about to step in to tell her to give it up when a breath of air sent shivers down her spine. Knowing something like that shouldn't be taken lightly, Lisa almost felt scared at whatever was about to happen.

However, instead of fear, Lisa was taken aback by shock and surprise.

After another pump of Jeremy's chest, Jeremy suddenly spluttered, water spitting from his mouth. Chloe gave a cry of glee and wrapped her arms around Jeremy's torso. Jeremy's eyes started registering what was happening as Chloe wept into his shoulder.

Lisa was completely blank, unable to believe what had just happen.

_That's impossible, that's completely impossible! But… didn't this happen before? Didn't Chloe survive when she was meant to die? …The hell influence on life and death does Chloe have?!_

**A/N: Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Bookreader2010 for your reviews! Y'know I appreciate them! Next chapter's a fun chapter, so look forward to that one!**

'**Till then! **


	47. Death in the Trio

**Chapter 47**

**Death in the Trio **

In the end, Jeremy didn't even need to be taken in the ambulance that had arrived by a call, evidently from Richard. Both Chloe and Jeremy had been given towels, a pat on the back for Chloe for her good work, and telling both of them to stay out of danger. Only after the ambulance drove away did Lisa walk to the couple.

"How are you feeling?" Lisa asked to Jeremy.

"Cold." Jeremy replied honestly. As if to prove the statement, he sneezed. "Guess I was saved just in time."

"…I guess." Lisa glanced to Chloe, but couldn't sense anything other than the few weeks old baby. Chloe herself had one arm around Jeremy and her head nuzzled under his chin and shoulder, her eyes closed in relief. "So… guess the walkie-talkie idea worked."

Without opening her eyes, Chloe nodded.

Unable to think of anything else to say, and still surprised at the fact Jeremy was even alive, Lisa instead contacted Richard. "They're fine." She reported to the line.

_{Both of them?} _

"Yeah. Chloe got there just in time." Lisa replied, unable to take her eyes away from Chloe. No-one, other than her, Joshua, Miles and that Fisk fellow should be able to survive death like that. But Chloe had brought Jeremy back. There was no doubt about that, Chloe had _brought him back!_

_{Lisa, are you okay? You sound shaky.}_

"Fine. I'm fine, I guess the cold's just getting to me. I'll talk to you later." Tucking the walkie-talkie back into her jacket, Lisa couldn't help but wonder what that shiver was. Was it simply indicating that Jeremy would survive, or something different?

Something else suddenly hit Lisa, sending a slight wave of panic in her body. She never received a letter from Jason. _What did that mean? Was he… no, that wouldn't be right._ Lisa started walking, leaving Chloe and Jeremy to themselves, sitting on a bench. _It could be he fought back and… what would have happened? Man, my mind can't take all these things at the moment. Can things even get much worse? _

Her walkie-talkie suddenly hissed, another shiver hitting her spine. Picking it up, she found it was Richard again. Before she could even talk, Richard said quickly, _{Bad news. Josie's trapped. I got her on another walkie-talkie here, and her foot is stuck in a subway line. Apparently the train's coming in five minutes, according to schedule. She is with Alexander and Jay.}_

"What are you phoning me for? I'm nowhere near the subway lines, send someone closer." Lisa said sternly.

_{That's the thing, you're the closest. Everyone else is further away than you.}_

"What?" Lisa groaned. "Christ, how far away from me is she?"

_{I'd say, if you run fast, five minutes.}_

"That's no good!" Lisa all but snapped.

_{I'm well aware. But you need to get to them, don't you?}_

With a blatant curse, drawing the attention of Chloe and Jeremy, Lisa started sprinting again, wryly noticing that she hadn't run like this since trying to impress Isaac all that time ago.

**Ten Minutes Earlier **

"Y'know, I really cannot believe you've never been to New York." Josie said incredulously as she, Jay and Alex walked in a trio down the sidewalk.

Alex could only shrug. "I live down south, besides, I never had a reason to come here."

"Why didn't you tell us two weeks ago?" Josie just shook her head. "We could have gone on all kinds of tours and shopping trips."

Alex smiles at the enthusiastic female. "I was enjoying your company, if I'm to be embarrassingly honest." Alex rubbed the back of his brown hair. "I mean, I never really had friends."

"Well, now you do, and now we are going to take you around New York!" Josie said, crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't you ask him?" Jay asked with a faint smile. Lately, he had been finding himself enthralled with the many curls and curves of Josie's hair. It was a wonder how she even got it like that. Was it natural?

"Okay." Josie turned on her heel to face Alex. "Would you like to look around New York? Yes? Good." Josie put a finger on, Jay couldn't help noticing, a slightly plump lip. "Now… nothing interesting is around here. I know, let's take the subway! Then we can start somewhere interesting."

Walking away, Josie was murmuring to herself where the best places to visit would be for a newcomer. Jay half-shrugged to Alex, who repeated the gesture. Both men followed after the exuberant Josie.

**XXX**

The walk was long, and soon Josie was leading them down steps into the ground. As they descended, Jay couldn't help noticing the severe lack of people. Usually the subway was packed with hurried businessmen but only a few people hung around when they reached the main platform. A man in black loitered in one corner, smoking a cigarette. A woman with a phone glued to her ear chatted away without a care in the world for those around her, while another large man sat on a bench, newspaper in his hands. Jay noticed it was an old issue, from the 18th of January. Maybe he grabbed it from the floor for light reading.

Josie was looking at the schedule board. "Looks like we just missed one. Well, it's never long to wait for another. Give it five minutes or so."

The sudden strikes of a bass guitar and a drum drew Jay attention to a previously ignored band of three. They were chocolate skin with dread locks and multi-coloured hats. The leader, evidently, placed an old cap on the floor in front of him before cleaning his throat and started to sing with deep, accented tones.

_'I come from the Land of the Shaman,_

_ Where the innocent are taken to the pavement, _

_ Won't somebody just tell them,_

_ Won't somebody oh,_

_ Won't somebody oh, oh oh-oh-oh, woh-oh, oh-oh-oh, ooh…_

_ Won't you please look after my children,_

_ All the words that are comin' from the mouths of the women, _

_ From the northland down to the rio grande,_

_ New England town to Oregon_

_ Won't somebody oh, oh oh-oh-oh, who-oh, oh-oh-oh, ooh… _

_ So we're callin' all the Crows,_

_They comin' in slow,_

_ It's gonna be a showdown, _

_ Said the rebel to the revol-lution-ary come with me,_

_ And if you feel like you are witnessing a movement, _

_ Then get up girl and let them know you're free_

Jay felt something bad in his mind, but that was quickly thrust away when Josie pulled on his arm.

"Hey, Jay. He-ey!"

Jay's eyes turned to Josie. "Hm?" He noticed that she had something in her closed fist.

"I almost forgot about this, but I figured I'd get it for you." Josie opened her hand to reveal a small Obama bobble-head. "Maybe one day you'll meet the real thing, huh." Josie's smile was infectious and Jay couldn't help but echo the smile.

"Maybe one day."

"We can take Alex with us!" Josie turned to Alex, who merely shrugged. "You're practically living with us as roommates anyway, we'll go to Washington." Josie turned back to Jay quickly, the bobble-head rolling off her hand at the force. It bounced off the tiled platform before falling into the tracks. "Damn." Josie muttered, before jumping down to follow it.

"Hey! That's dangerous." Jay exclaimed as Josie landed softly on the tracks, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. She reached down and grabbed the bobble-head.

"It's fine." Josie smiled.

"Well, get up. I'm pretty sure one of those rails is electrified." Jay offered his hand which Josie grasped gratefully. Grunting, Jay leant back but was surprised at resistance. _Josie wasn't that heavy, surely?_ "Come on, jump." Jay said, leaning back towards Josie.

Josie herself scratched her cheek, her cheeks going red. "Um… my foot… it's kind'a stuck…

"What?!" Jay's eyes widened. "You're kidding?" Jay looked to see that Josie's foot was indeed wedged under part of the rail. Jay quickly jumped down to get a closer look. "That's wedged tight. Hey, Alex, come help me."

Nodding, Alex jumped down as well. Nobody was paying attention to the trio, other than the man in black who touched his ear as if he had a scratch.

Alex spent a moment looking before frowning. "We can't even get the shoe off." Alex glanced to the tunnel and realised they were far to close. The train would start stopping, but it wouldn't have stopped slow enough to not harm Josie. A pulse of panic started in his head before a buzzing was heard.

"Oh, look, the walkie-talkie." Josie said, her smile not lost. In fact, she seemed in a pretty good mood. Bringing the walkie-talkie up, Josie answered. "Hello?"

_{Hello Josie. You're with Alex and Jay, right?}_ Richard's voice growled down the receiver.

"Uh-huh."

_{I just wanted to inform you three that Jeremy was just saved. So all three of you are next, since you all died at the same time in the vision.}_

"Uh-huh."

_{Nick also phoned in, saying that he swore he saw a reflection of a train in a window, but of course there isn't any trains close to him. So, stay away from the subway and trains, okay?}_

"Uh-huh."

_{Something's wrong. What is it?}_

Josie giggled lightly. "It just that we're kind'a already in the subway."

_{What?}_

"My foot's stuck in the track. Alex and Jay are trying to get it free." Josie laughed lightly again, but could of swore she heard Richard groan down the line.

_{One moment, I'm going to contact…}_ Richard paused as if looking at one of the many screens. _{Lisa to come.}_

"You better hurry." Jay said quickly into Josie's walkie-talkie. "The trains coming in five minutes or less. I'll be betting less."

_{Damn.}_ Richard hissed between his teeth_. {Stay on the line; I'm going to talk to Lisa.}_

Richard could be heard moving in the background, but Josie's attention went back to the two men. "How's it going?"

"It's completely stuck. You lodged this one in good." Jay grunted, trying to pull the shoe off of Josie's foot.

"Well, why don't you an Alex go and get off the tracks?" Josie suggested. "I mean, we're all next. No point all of us dying."

"Bullshit." Jay hissed. "The day I leave you is the day I die."

"Probably not the best situation to say that in." Josie pointed out with a smile. "Well then, why don't you break my ankle?"

_{That's a bad idea.]_ Richard cut in from the radio. _{Your foot is stuck with the rail above your foot, right?}_

Josie answered the affirmative.

_{Then breaking the ankle will do no good, will it?}_

"What do you suggest?" Josie asked, still in the best of moods.

_{I don't mean to sound crass, but if you haven't got it out yet, you won't. Lisa is coming, so if Jay and Alex stay away from the tracks-}_

"No!" Jay barked, his eyebrows narrowed. "I'm not leaving her."

_{Don't be stupid, boy. Don't think yourself a hero. If you haven't got it free yet, it is far too late. It is far better for two of you to survive than all three of you dyi-}_

"Shut up!" Jay shouted, surprisingly loud, causing Josie to jump in surprise. Jay rarely got angry, let alone shouted like. She was even more surprised when Jay grabbed the walkie-talkie from her hand and flung it as hard as he could at the nearest wall. The walkie-talkie bounced off and slid against the floor.

"Jay, don't panic." Josie said lowly.

"Don't panic?" Jay questioned as he and Alex continued to try and ease her foot out. "_You're_ telling me not to panic? It's meant to be the other way around, damnit! But I'm not leaving you, Josie, I told you that. Just a bit more force."

"It's no use." Josie soothed. "As I said, and as Richard said, it is far better for only one of-"

"Don't speak like that!" Jay choked, looking up to Josie. Josie was surprised to see tears running down his face. He quickly looked down again. "Don't speak like that, Josie. You were never one to give up."

Josie was about to reply when she heard the familiar sound of a train, with the tracks rattling, actually squeezing her foot tighter. Seconds after she saw a figure land with a thump at the bottom of the steps to the platform, as if jumping down the last few steps. The figure stretched up and Josie caught eyes with Lisa.

Josie smiled at Lisa and pointed to the back of Alex and Jay's shirts silently, shaking her head. Both Alex and Jay were too preoccupied to notice. Lisa herself glanced to the tunnel before motioning to her own foot. Once again Josie shook her head again, and smiled grimly for a second time. Lisa visibly sighed before nodding.

"Hey, Jay, Alex."

"What?" Jay asked, looking back up again. Alex also looked up. Both was surprised when Josie put a hand on their chests and pushed them. Both stumbled back, before Lisa grabbed the collars of their shirts. With strength, Lisa grunted and pulled both men up and out of the tracks. She let go, allowing Jay to fall to his knees in surprise.

Josie looked to the left where the nose of the train was seen approaching. It would be slowing down, enough to not obliterate her. But not slow enough.

_'I… I want to meet people in high power! There, I said it. Laugh, go on.'_

_ 'Why would I laugh? I think that's a lovely idea. I know, I'll help you! You always were far too nervous to do anything yourself. We can meet the president, the prime minister, maybe even the Queen of England!'_

_ 'Well, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, a mayor would be fine, y'know.'_

_ 'Oh come now, you can't go half-hearted. Let's start, shall we?'_

Josie's eyes glazed over as she remembered that time when both were eighteen, one year ago. Her memories turned back to their first meeting, back when both were in the same class at fifteen.

'_You're awfully silent aren't you?'_

_ 'I like to be alone.'_

_ 'Well you shouldn't be. Being alone is… well, lonely. You need someone by your side.'_

_ 'I'm fine.'_

_ 'No you're not. Y'know, you are quite cute. Let's be friends!'_

A smile grew on Josie's face as she made out the detail of the train. The silver paint, the half-clean glass. She could even see the driver. Feeling everything other than herself was in slow motion, Josie turned to Jay. Her smile brightened up her features as she gazed into Jay's eyes. "Love you, Jay!" She said happily as the train smashed into her.

Only able to watch, Jay's eyes tracked Josie's body as it was flung like a ragdoll, skidding down the tracks. The train hissed to a stop but it was far too late.

Josie was spread-eagled on the tracks, her body broken and battered. Thankfully the majority of her face was covered by her hair, while a smile poked out from underneath. Her fleecy red hair grew damp as blood seeped from the back of her head. Anyone only had to look to see that she was dead.

Jay spent five seconds to register what had happen, another five to climb to his feet, and a further three for his emotions to well up inside him.

"Josie! Josie!" Jay stepped forward but was grabbed in the upper forearm by Lisa. His attention diverted towards Lisa, Jay flung a hand towards the woman.

Expecting the blow, Lisa raised her arm to block it.

"You bitch! Why did you do that, why did you save me, why did you save me!" Jay cried, his hoarse voice echoing around the platform. "I should've been there with her, I should've been there!"

Lisa knew not to say anything. Jay had to let his emotions on someone.

"She… I… I should be there… I should have… I…" Jay was so distraught he wasn't even wiping the tears away from his face. He tried to head for Josie's broken body again, but Lisa still had a tight grasp. "Get off me! Get off me, get off me, get off me!" Jay cried, trying to bat Lisa away. However, another arm blocked his blows. Before Jay knew it, Alex pulled him into his chest. Putting one long arm on Jay's back, Alex started to walk away from the scene.

"C'mon Jay, let's go. There's nothing we can do, you need fresh air. Come on." Jay tried weakly to pull away, but all his strength had left him. He surrendered and allowed Alex to lead him away. "Stay strong, Jay, stay strong…"

**A/N:- Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the reviews! **

**So, Josie is gone from the list. I felt it was time for a shock, and what's more shocking that just after Jeremy survived his incident? Hm? Things get tense soon…**

'**Till tomorrow! **


	48. Comfort

**Chapter 48**

**Comfort**

Alex had managed to guide an almost unconscious-on-his-feet Jay into a taxi and down to Chloe's father's hotel. Alex had guessed that Jay wouldn't want to go back to where they stayed with Josie, especially after what had just happened. Instead, Alex went into one of the many rooms Chloe had rented for the group – which was essentially the whole of the 23rd Floor. Alex tried to be as quiet as he could be, so Richard wouldn't disturb them. Locking the door behind them, Alex carefully let go of Jay. Jay fell almost immediately, but landed in a seated position on the bed.

Jay was staring into nowhere, his fingers shakings, mouth opening and closing. Alex sighed at the sight. It must have been a hell of a shock. Probably Jay's first witness to a death. Jay had seen glimpses of dead bodies from the previous accidents, but never had death happen right in front of him.

It took a long half an hour for Jay to finally speak.

"I-I want her back…" Jay croaked.

"I know." Alex soothed. "I know."  
>"Why did she have to… to go? Why did she have to die? She didn't do anything."<p>

"I don't know." Alex answered honestly. Josie's body was probably already in an ambulance, a crew clearing the tracks, the subway temporally closed. Jay lapsed back into silence. Another long pause extended before Alex started to speak. "You know, I was fourteen when I first realised what my feelings were. What they meant." Alex started, looking to the ground. "I was the typical loner in school. I didn't want friends… I didn't need them. I felt awkward around both males and females. I didn't think it was strange, feeling what I did towards some of my male friends. But I learned, oh boy, did I learn. It was practically taboo." Alex shook his head silently. "Being… being homosexual. Being gay. It's probably the hardest thing to ever admit to someone. It took me four more long years of school to finally admit it to my parents."

"Now, my parents were religious. I mean, really religious. It was a normal Sunday dinner. I knew I needed to tell them, I couldn't bear to deceive them any longer." Alex paused for a moment, memories fleeting through his mind.

"Go on." Jay said silently, looking to Alex, wondering why Alex was telling him this.

"I was called the 'devil's child'. Eighteen years old, I was cast out of my house and home. Luckily I had a job at that point. It was short-lived, but I just had enough money to rent an apartment. While I finished up my education, I met a guy called Jordan. It wasn't long until I realised Jordan was the same as me. In only a few months I realised… I realised I loved him, y'know." Alex chuckled for a moment. "It was Jordan who came to me, in the end. I wasn't just a loner now. I was a loner who was disbanded by his parents. Jordan gave me a beacon of light to follow. On one particularly snowy evening he came to me, confessed to me. I was surprised at first. Surprised at his courage. For all he knew, I was just a normal guy. Instead, I found myself admitting I liked him too. From then on, Jordan and I, we were a couple. People looked at us like we were strange, but luckily homosexual's aren't treated too badly anymore. I mean, we were jibed by some guys our age, but otherwise, we were happy."

"It was exactly a year later we were celebrating our 'anniversary' so to speak." Alex closed his eyes, hearing those all familiar noises. "It was snowing exactly like it was when we confessed. When we were crossing the street, we didn't see the car turning around the corner. It skidded and hit both of us." Alex placed a finger on his left leg. "I was lucky. Jordan had put himself in front of me. Before I knew what had happened, the car had left. It was a hit-and-run, the police said later. Jordan survived initially, but they couldn't save him at the hospital."

"At that point, I was devastated. Completely, utterly devastated. Hell, I was depressed enough that I tried to… end my life. More than once. But evidently God was on my side." Alex grimly laughed for a brief moment. "Not that I'm religious, not any more. I met another man, or should I say, he met me. I wanted to go out the same way as Jordan and jumped in front of a car. I wished, I hoped the car would drive away so I could die in the snow. Instead, the driver got out and drove me to the hospital. I was saved by this man, who I came to know as Phillip."

"He used to live in France, but moved to America. We talked… talked a lot. I confessed to him who I was, what had happened, why I jumped out in front of the car. And he comforted me, Jay. That's the key, he _comforted _me. It was exactly what I needed. Unfortunately, he had to leave later because his mother was having complications, but I was happy now. I knew Jordan wouldn't have wanted me to die." Alex sighed once more, before placing his right hand on Jay's leg. "I want to offer my comfort for you, Jay. I know, Josie meant a lot to you. More than I'll ever know, probably. But at times like this, when the person you love was killed before your eyes_; protected you_ no less, you need a shoulder to cry on. I want to offer that shoulder." Alex used his free hand to place a thumb under Jay's chin, gently forcing him to look at his face. "For one night, I think you need it. And no one else can offer it."

It took a long, long five minutes for Jay to hesitantly nod his head.

**A/N: Short chappie! Sorry for the delay, but I rewrote this chapter a number of times before I was happy with it. I'm not too good with sensitive subjects like this, but… I think I did it justice, hopefully O.o **

**Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Meowth's Toon Dragon for your reviews! **

**Also, I fear it may be confusing, but all three (Josie, Jay and Alex) died at the same time in the vision. They would have all died if Josie hadn't pushed them back into Lisa's hands. So, Jay and Alex ARE skipped. **

**READ PLEASE!**

**As y'all know, I'm getting into original stories. Well, I'm in the process of another (not Isla Do Maldito), and I need YOUR help! **

**Or at least, somebody who knows what I'm talking about, so let me explain.**

**I need someone from America (or if you have knowledge out of country, then that's fine) who would be willing to help me with public school processes (Specifically, from the ages 15-17). I've done some research myself, but most of the sites confuse me to hell XD. **

**If you can help me, give me a PM, and I'll give you more information. If you can help, I'll even credit you! *gasp***

**Right them, 'till tomorrow (One would hope!)**


	49. Flight

**Chapter 49**

**Flight**

The plane that was flying back to New York was a private plane, bought by Fisk almost as soon as his business proved successful. It had eight booths with charcoal upholstery and grey linings. It was Fisk's favourite combination, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. Each booth had their own private steward or stewardess as well as a mini-bar and TV Screen with four headphones to suit the four places each booth offered. You could watch DVD's, listen to music, or even use a wireless keyboard and use it as a computer if needed to be.

Most of the places in the plane were occupied by stern men in black. They were various races, all the best of the best. Three of them were from secret services from Russia, America and England. Another was perhaps the best hacker in all of America, while another was an expert marksman.

All were good friends with Fisk, and Fisk had recruited them face to face with a quick handshake and smiles. Fisk trusted his life with these men, his special group that always watched him whether that was from the shadows or other obvious but natural spots.

The one booth that didn't contain any of these people was occupied by Fisk himself, Joshua, David and a particularly scary man.

The man's name was Vladimir Detrikov. He wasn't a particularly big man but he was an expert in hand to hand combat. He wasn't smart in typical subjects, like maths or English, but he knew the human body and could break every bone in somebody's body while keeping them alive. He was completely clean-shaven other than the buzz-cut he kept on his head. Currently, Detrikov's brown eyes were flitting between Joshua and David, making sure they weren't going to do anything suspicious.

Detrikov was Fisk's right-hand, left-hand and all-around man. If ever Fisk had a best friend, a trusted worker, or a pair of eyes, Detrikov was the man Fisk would ask. They had met in the seediest of places in Russia and saved each other's lives. Their bond of trust was unflappable ever since.

If anyone felt out of place though, it was David. Even Joshua was happily laughing at a dark-hearted joke Fisk had made about nun's and the devil, his red and white jacket clashing horribly with the plane's upholstery. David had declined the offer of the suit – he never looked good in one – and had instead opted on a white shirt which Fisk insisted he had to at least wear. Smooth trousers and polished shoes finished up the attire. David just felt unnatural, like an antelope in a lion's den. He could _sense_ the feeling of death every person had about their person, sense that each was a killer in their own right. Joshua was the only person who didn't have that sense about him.

"So, David, how are you finding my services?" Fisk suddenly asked, driving David's thoughts away from the memories he tended to head back to since Dorothy was gone.

"Fine." David grunted. Thankfully, he was both strong in mind and body and had kept up his tough exterior. He did not want to appear a nervous wreck to these people.

"Good, good. It's never good to be nervous in a plane. After all, one never knows when it may crash." Fisk grinned. It wasn't like Joshua's grin, which was bright and happy with a touch of mischief. Fisk's grin was small, deadly and had a hint of bloodlust within. That was another thing David noticed about Fisk as he accompanied the deadly man. His humour was likely on par with Joshua's, despite being completely different in content and atmosphere.

"What, Flight 180 all over again?" Joshua smirked. "That'd suck."

"Well and truly." Fisk nodded, sipping from a wine glass that contained red wine.

"Don't worry, David." Joshua said, clapping David on the back. Not that he was worried. "If this plane starts to crash, we have about forty guys here that would cushion us. Since we are Gregory's VIP's, after all." Joshua took a deep gulp of a glass of apple juice (He had to persuade Fisk that he didn't drink alcohol) before motioning slightly to the floor. "What about our other… VIP?"

Fisk smiled thinly. "I have two of the very best working on him. By the time we land, we'll have all the names we need."

"Confident, aren't you?" David put in. He tried to participate in conversations, since he felt awkward not saying anything. Detrikov had _that_ job. David hadn't heard the man even say a word yet. "I mean, what if he doesn't talk? Or what if he directs us somewhere other than New York?"

"Such pessimism, my dear David." Fisk tutted and shook his head. David noticed, not for the first time, the effect the stitches had on his eyes. Usually David would focus on the eyes, but with that choice unavailable Fisk's face seemed almost blank. David had no idea where to look. "We of course know that the base of operations for these culprits is in New York. My contacts assure me that no-one of the description of Mr Stark and Mrs Storic has exited New York on two wheels, four wheels, boat or aircraft. And either a high-standing associate of the culprit, or even the culprit himself, will be with the two to watch over them. They would be consider high value targets. And as for the question about if he won't talk… This man will talk." Fisk said it so firmly that David believed him instantly.

"I'm still surprised that he could use sound for hypnotism. Even when he demonstrated it I couldn't believe it." Joshua shook his head. "Amazing, what sound can do the human mind."

"Amazing what a hammer can do to the human mind." Vladimir Detrikov suddenly growled.

"My lord, was that a _joke?_" Joshua dramatically gasped. "I wouldn't have thought you capable, Vladdy."

Fisk sighed. "Occasionally he comes out with such a thing. But to please call him Detrikov, he'll appreciate it more."

"Hey," Joshua put his hands out. "Either I call him Vladdy or I'll call you Fisky-Boy. You're choice."

Fisk was about to reply sharply when his paused, his knuckles showing white as his fist squeezed. His spine went rigid and if his eyes were open they would be staring far, far away.

"Gregory?" Detrikov grunted firmly in question.

David noticed that Joshua had also gone rigid, although his eyes were focusing on some tiny spot on the table separating them from Fisk and Detrikov. "Hey…" David lightly pushed his elbow into Joshua's waist.

This lasted for ten seconds before both Joshua and Fisk let out a breath as one. Joshua blinked rapidly while Fisk turned his head left and right before turning back towards Joshua.

"Did you sense that?" Fisk asked.

"Yep. Seven of 'em."

Fisk sighed slowly. "It appears we are going to make a slight detour. Well, no matter, we'll be in New York anyway."

"Wait, what happened?" David asked, confused.

"Nothing too much to worry about." Joshua said. "Well, you might worry about it I suppose. As you know I can sense what day a person from the list will die. Well, it appears seven are scheduled to die early tomorrow. Chances are _very _high that this will be a big event, almost like a vision in its magnitude just without the deaths of others." Joshua but his elbow on the table and his knuckles under his chin. "I wonder what will happen…"

**A/N: **_**Mumbles unheard excuse for not submitting yesterday.**_

**Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Bookreader2010 for your reviews!**

**To all of you who replied to me via PM thank you as well, and I'll reply to y'all tomorrow (when I'm actually awake enough to formulate my thoughts XD) so you can all look forward to that.**

**The arc will be coming to an end in around three chapters, also. (Hey, I said some would be shorter than others!) **

'**Till tomo… *cough* next time! **


	50. Night-Time Signs

**Chapter 50**

**Night-Time Signs **

"Come on, you're being so slow!"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying my best." Riley couldn't help but smile as Becca tugged at his arm. He was surprised at Becca for being so insistent, but then again, he had been successful at slowly trying to get her out of her shell. The clothes were perhaps the hardest. Becca seemed to think that she shouldn't reveal any kind of flesh at all. Riley had all but forced the clothes off her, which resulted in the two of them play-fighting ripping each other's clothes off. It was a nice feeling, for both of them. Riley would have liked something after, but of course he wasn't going to force anything. Becca was fragile in terms of human interaction. He'll only follow what she was happy to do.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Riley asked, wondering why they were in the seedier sides of New York.

"I want you to meet someone." Becca said, before pausing at the entrance to an alley. "I've been visiting him when I go out without you. But I've been nervous on introducing you to him."

"What is he, your father?" Riley joked but froze as Becca stiffened. Stupid! Why did he even bring up something like that? Luckily, Becca broke out in a smile.

"I guess he is, kind of. At least more like a father than anyone else." Becca started pulling on Riley's arm again. Through the alleyway, Riley noticed a shelter in one corner. It was covered in cardboard and rags. Not willing to question Becca, Riley let himself be guided to the entrance of the hut.

"Hello, Patch! Are you awake?"

"I'm always awake for you, Princess." Came the half-tired voice. Movement in the hut followed until a thick-set man climbed out, grinning down from under his beard at Becca. He leant down; giving her two kisses on the cheek before realising Riley was there. Patch paused for a moment, the wary side of meeting a 'home-dweller' as some people liked to call the non-homeless. Patch evidently decided that Riley was a friend considering he was with Becca. "I'd shake your hand, but who the hell knows what I've touched." Patch gave a deep, rumbling laugh and despite himself Riley found that he quite liked the man.

"Patch, this is Riley Garcia."

"Nice ta meet you. The names Patch." Patch pointed to his two eye patches over the same eye. "Guess why."

Becca leaned inwards to Riley and said in a deliberately loud whisper, "Or if you want to irritate him, call him Annabelle."

"You call me that I'll scoop out yer brains and drink 'em like soup." Patch growled. "God, Sneakers haunts me even after death." Patch shook his head slightly before motioning to the two for a walk. "So, Mr Garcia-"

"Call me Riley, Patch." Riley said firmly.

Patch was evidently surprised, but nevertheless blinked it away under bushy eyebrows. "Well then, Riley, you're Princesses knight in shining armour, huh? Come to rescue her from her tower. Did she let down her hair for you to climb?"

"Stop being so dramatic Patch." Becca sighed, swatting at Patch. "Although, I guess it was kind'a like that."

"You just needed help." Riley half-shrugged, not willing to praise himself.

"Well, you better treat her right, ya hear me?" Patch growled in his gravelly voice again. "Or I'll find ya and break your legs, rip them off and use 'em as walking sticks. God knows my legs could use some help." Patch laughed immediately after. "You'll have to forgive the vivid imagery. It's a habit of mine."

"It's fine." Riley waved it away. "So, why is Becca nick-named 'Princess'? I mean, it's no so obvious as Patch."

His features creasing in, what Riley would call a loving smile, Patch reached for Becca and hugged her close. "She's Princess because she's the youngest, most beautiful little darlin' ever to tread these dirty allies of ours. Not like some hags," Patch cupped his hand over his mouth and suddenly yelled into the air, "Isn't that right, Hilda!?"

A faint reply could be heard shouted back. "Go drown yourself in porridge, you grizzly ol' bastard!"

"Always a charmer, Hilda is." Patch chuckled. "But yeah, Princess is our little princess. She's like a daughter to most of us and a grand-daughter to people like Hilda over there."

Becca blushed, turning away.

"Why're you blushin'? I only state the facts, lil' missy!" Patch switched his gaze to Riley before looking back to Becca. "Or is it 'cause I'm embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend?"

"No, you're not embarrassing me, don't be silly." Becca brushed Patch away lightly.

"Uh-huh… wait, you didn't deny it?" Patch eyebrows rose high. "Give me a heart attack and call me Jim, Princess, you're actually a couple?" Patch chuckled happily. "I mean, that's brilliant Princess! I always thought you needed someone you're age to be a companion, not like us grizzled bears down here. I was worried you'd never get over what happened ta you."

"It does help…" Becca smiled to the fatherly figure, pulling Riley in close again.

"I'm sure it does, Princess, I'm sure it does." Patch suddenly stopped and barked laughter, loud and clear. "Look at me! I can't even get this grin outta my beard! I'm so happy for you, Princess, I mean… this is great! I'm gonna give myself a heart attack being this happy. Oh boy!" Patch took a moment to compose himself before leaning towards Becca. "So… have you two done it yet?"

"Patch!" Becca swatted Patch's shoulder, sending him into fits of laughter again.

"Haha, look at ya, bloody look at ya, Princess! So happy! It was only a few years ago I pulled ya bedraggled from the streets, muttering to ya'self. Now look at you, all happy and pleasant and womanly."

"Okay, Patch, now you're embarrassing me." Becca smiled sheepishly.

"Good! Now, excuse me." Patch suddenly grabbed Riley and pulled him away from Becca. "I just want to have a word with Riley here." Patch walked for a good few strides before pulling a bemused Riley in close. "Look here, you ever think of abandonin' her, you ever think of hurting her, if she even _cries_ because of you, you'll have me to look out for! And trust me, you do not want me huntin' ya."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting her." Riley assured the grizzled man.

"You better plan on making her a decent girl, ya hear me. She's gone through far too much for someone her age. Don't let her go, cause you make her happy." Patch smiled serenely again before pushing Riley lightly towards Becca. "Alright Princess, I need some more of my good ol' beauty sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"I can promise you." Becca said with a happy smile. "As long as I'm in New York I'll visit you every day."

As Becca and Riley walked away, Patch called after them, "You remember what I say, boy! You remember it well! You put your life in front of hers, you protect her, you be her knight in shinin' armour!"

Riley acknowledged with a wave and both he and Becca disappeared through the alley. Patch watched for a moment before walking back towards his den. As he came to it he found an old woman standing next to it, her figure hunched and covered with old rags. A lit cigarette hung in her left hand.

"You ventured out here, Hilda? You got annoyed I insulted you?" Patch asked as he climbed into his makeshift home.

"You know you can't insult me, deary." Hilda smiled a toothless smile. "I was wonderin' who you was talking to. Was that Princess?"

"The one an' only." Patch replied.

"She's changed a lot. I'm glad for her. We're far too old to do what she did."

"Aye." Patch nodded before noticing that wisps of smoke were coming from her rags where her lit cigarette was resting against him. "You're smoking."

"You don't say." Hilda brought the cigarette to her lips and pointedly blew a puff of smoke in Patch's face.

"No, I mean you're now on fire." Patch smiled and used his gloved hand to put out the tiny flickers of flame. "Watch where you put fire, I don't think ya wanna be running around in flames."

"Pah." Hilda spat on the floor before a chill suddenly settled in both her and Patch's spine.

"Come on ya old hag. It's getting' cold. Come join me in here, I've gotta good feeling for a companion after seeing Princess."

Flicking the cigarette, Hilda nodded and climbed in with Patch, muttered, "Ya old dog."

"An old dog that's learned some new tricks." Patch chuckled, drawing a makeshift curtain over the entrance of the hut.

**XXX**

"Are you sure?" Dominika asked. She had definitely been frightened when Lukas had collapsed in her room, but was relieved to find out it was only exhaustion. Lukas had come back to her room after only three hours.

"Yes." Lukas nodded. "I mean, Lisa talked to me and I realised that the smell and that magazine were clues." Lukas shrugged. "If I can see these clues, then I'll be able to help save someone, right? I want to go to the hotel, if only to get one of those walkie-talkies and tracker things." Sighing, Lukas sat on the edge of Dominika's bed. "I've been selfish. Just because I hate what Joshua did to you doesn't mean it was anyone else's fault. Joshua _will_ pay, but I'm not willing to risk innocent lives because of a grudge."

"While I'm happy that you've chosen to do that, you really need to let this thing with Joshua go." Dominika reached for Lukas to stroke his arm.

"No!" Lukas shook his head. "He paralyzed you, Dominika. He hasn't even _visited _you. Then he woke up and immediately left without a word to you. At the very least he has to apologize to you. Until he does, I'm not going to forgive him, not one little bit."

Dominika sighed, but knew not to argue with Lukas. Lukas stood up again and grabbed his coat. "I'll be going now. I'll be back shortly, I won't be staying there."

"Be careful."

"I know." Lukas leaned down and gently kissed Dominika's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"What about the time though?" Dominika suddenly asked, looking to the clock. It was eleven in the evening.

"Lisa said come any time. So I guess it's a 24 hour hotel. I'll probably be back around midnight, maybe after. See you Dominika."

"Bye." Dominika raised a slim hand in reply and watched Lukas close the door behind him. The air from the door wafted over her face and Dominika couldn't help but notice the smell of smoke. _He must've been smoking again. _

**XXX**

He opened his eyes, confused and disorientated. What happened? Struggling to remember, Jason groaned and rolled over on the hard stone floor. The thin sheet didn't cushion it in the slightest. _Oh… that's right. I was talking with Jennifer about my dad…_

"Jennifer?" Jason grumbled, pushing up on the hard stone floor, his fingers digging into a crevice in the stone. His eyes adjusting to the darkness all again Jason peered about for Jennifer. "Jennifer… Jennifer?" Growing slightly worried Jason felt around on his hands and knees. He had searched every nook and cranny but Jennifer wasn't there. "Jennifer!'

_Those bastards, I told them not to harm her, I told them not to touch her or I wouldn't cooperate! Where is she, where did they put her!_

Panicking, Jason tried the aged wooden door but it wouldn't open. He banged on it, sending echoes through some kind of large chamber on the other side, but no one came. Of course no one came.

Trying to control his breathing, Jason walked to the middle of the room. On the way, his foot his something. Bending down and picking it up, Jason realised it was a packet of crayons, the kind a toddler is given.

_That's right… I was given these before… before I blacked out. _

Jason squinted, trying to make out the walls.

_When I black out, I always draw those crazy drawings. Where are… _Jason drew in a breath in shock. He was looking too close at the wall. Adjusting his eyes, he took in the detailed drawing.

It was a drawing of flame, using the orange, yellow and red crayons. It was expertly done despite the fact it was drawn in crayons. Inside the flames were various, smouldering objects Jason couldn't make it. One word trailed off into ash, the first few letters being: _Mar… _

Trying to make out the other burning objects, Jason couldn't figure out any of them. Maybe that was a chair? Or a table? That could've have been a door, but just as easily could've been a wardrobe…

But Jennifer!

His thoughts running back to Jennifer, Jason turned around and started shouting her name. After a few minutes he stopped, his voice hoarse. As he started to cough, a silent _whoosh_ of air swept his hair back. "Jennifer?" Turning, Jason only saw that the wooden door was now open, as if inviting him to come through. Accepting the invitation, Jason stumbled towards it, coughing into his hand. It was far too dark for him to register the faint amounts of blood coming with each cough.

**A/N: - Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever for your review! Right, next chapter is the big chapter. Look forward to it, cause I sure am! **

'**Till then! **


	51. The Marvin Hotel

**Chapter 51**

**The Marvin Hotel**

Petrelli Viadelli was perhaps a hidden gem in the culinary world. He grew up with cooking in his life, his mother and father co-owning a One-Michelin star restaurant. The atmosphere was perfect for Petrelli to learn everything he knew about cooking. However, before he could start working full-time for his parents, being paid as well, he was hired by the Marvin family. The offer he was given was far too good.

In the Marvin Hotel kitchen, Petrelli was barking orders to the various chefs for the following day's cold food. Petrelli liked the cold food to be prepared the previous night, so they had time for any and all hot food orders.

Usually the chef was a firm, strict but friendly man, but he had suffered a divorce recently and hadn't quite got over it. He refused part-time but often his mind wavered from the task at hand. It was as such that he wasn't paying attention that a bottle of oil slipped into his pocket. Each step he took shook the bottle, allowing an unseen trail of oil to create a trail wherever he went.

Checking on one of the newer chef's, Petrelli nodded his appreciation and placed a tea-towel far too close to the stove than he normally would. After checking up on all the concentrating chefs who were cutting, dicing, slicing and cooking he walked out into the dining room and took in a breath of clean air. Maybe not natural air, but nice clean air.

Petrelli suddenly heard a yelp and turned around to see a small blaze of fire trailing down the oil. Before he could react, the fire climbed up his leg and into the bottle in his pocket. The fire burst upwards, catching Petrelli's clothes on fire. The oil bubbled and splattered, sending globules of oil and fire onto the many plush furniture in the dining room. Soon the seats took fire, sending the first seeds of the fire into effect. The fire seemed to spread much quicker than it normally would, spreading like a fiery snake across the floors and curtains.

**XXX**

Lukas had gotten to the hotel at exactly midnight. Pushing open the doors he was greeted by an exuberant receptionist. Giving his name, the receptionist seemed to know exactly what he was here for, giving him a door and floor number. On his way up, Lukas noticed the heavy sound of a helicopter, as if it were really close by. The elevator doors opened and he headed towards the correct room.

Lukas opened the allotted door to find Richard writing busily on a desk. Richard looked up and grunted, gaining the attention of Lisa who was sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Aha, I knew you'd come." Lisa smiled to herself, standing up and patting Lukas on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you persuaded me." Lukas shrugged.

Lisa reached down into the bag Chloe had brought into the other room hours before. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you're not staying."

Shaking his head, Lukas received the tracker and walkie-talkie. "No point."

"I suppose." Lisa sighed and glanced towards the monitors. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hey, Richard, have you been looking at these monitors?"

"Not properly." Richard admitted, spinning around to Lisa. "Everyone's in the hotel though."

"Did you notice that Alexander and Jay appear to be sharing a bed?" Lisa couldn't help but smile.

"I'm really not interested in what they decide to do together." Richard grunted.

"Although now I think about it, Riley and Becca are sharing a bed too… so is Chloe and Jeremy. What the hell, is this a love hotel?"

"Everybody can do whatever they like."

"I hate that kind of view." Lisa pouted.

"Why?" Richard spun around again to look at Lisa.

"Well, Hitler did whatever he liked, right?"

Richard groaned. "Fine, everybody in this hotel can do what they like. Is that better?"

"Much." Lisa smiled again before turning to Lukas, who was still standing in the doorway. "You don't need my permission to leave, y'know."

Lukas half-shrugged. "Well… is that it. You just give me these and I… just leave?"

"Hmm… yes." Lisa looked slightly confused. "I mean, unless you want a coffee and conversation."

"No, no, I'm fine. I ought to get back to Dominika." Lukas gave another half-shrug before leaving.

Lisa took a few seconds before letting out a moan.

"What?" Richard asked, slightly irritated.

"I feel far too old. I mean, we got three couples doing god knows what." Lisa suddenly put a finger to her mouth. "Hm… maybe I'll go give Nick a fright of his life." She gave an almost school-girlish giggle and-

_**BOOM!**_

__Lisa stumbled slightly at the massive noise, looking surprised. "What the…" Lisa quickly exited out the corridor, confused, and spotted Lukas sitting on the ground, staring at the elevator. Lisa also looked and saw that the doors were open but the lift wasn't there. Instead fire was peeling up the walls and licking outside the elevator doors. Judging by the hanging wires the _boom_ was the elevator dropping. Surprised, but thinking quickly, Lisa went forward and grabbed Lukas' arm, hoisting him up. With Lukas up, Lisa took a risk and peered down the elevator shaft. She ducked back just in time as a plume of fire burst upwards, singing her eyebrows. "Right." Lisa spun around her heel, checking the staircase which seemed unharmed. "Lukas, go to the end of the corridor, wake up Chloe and Jeremy."

Without waiting for a reply, Lisa strode into the office room to see Richard already on his feet.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Fire." Lisa replied before pointing to the screen. "Go get Riley and Becca. I'll get the boys and Nick." Once again without waiting for a reply Lisa left and strode for Nick's room. With a slight nod to herself she saw Lukas jogging to the end of the corridor. Lisa followed for a moment before slamming her palm onto Nick's door. "Hey! Nick, get your ass up!"

The door opened almost immediately, with a half-dressed Nick who looked awake. "I heard that boom, what is it?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Lisa leant back to allow Nick a view of the elevator shaft. The fire had escaped now, catching some more of the corridor on fire.

Nick hissed a curse before noticing something. "Hey, the floors heating up."

"Oh, that's not good." Lisa pulled Nick out into the corridor. "Go, get to the staircase, get down, and don't wait up."

Pausing for a moment, Nick nodded, sprinting down the corridor in just trousers. Lisa breathed a slight sigh of relief before heading for Alex and Jay's room. Worried that the door was locked, she was pleased when she kicked open the door and found little resistance. She quickly took in the half-naked duo before a bad feeling went over her neck.

"What…?" Alex started but Lisa had lunged into the room and grabbed Alex first, sending him out of the doorway first. Lisa grabbed Jay and saw that he was heavily thinking, looking worried. "Now is not the time Blackstock!" Lisa growled when the floor underneath her feet began to grow extremely hot, even in her shoes. "Get out!" Lisa pulled Jay off the bed and pushed him out of the doorway just as the bed seemed to explode. Apparently a generator or something under the room had burst, sending the floor capsizing and the walls shaking. If Lisa hadn't gotten to the two, they would almost certainly be dead. Lisa was relieved, in a way.

"Go!" Lisa all but shouted to the two, pointing down the now fiery corridor. "Duck down, don't touch the walls, and get down the stairs." The two complied. Lisa looked further down the corridor and saw Richard wrestling with Riley and Becca's door. "What's wrong?"

"It's locked." Richard replied, gritting his teeth. He bashed the door with his shoulder, to no use. "Riley! Becca!" He shouted through the door.

"I can't find the key!" Came the slightly muffled Riley's voice.

"Oh, for…" Richard's curse was silenced by another blast. This time the floor in the corridor between Lisa and Richard collapsed.

Lisa took a few seconds to decide before yelling to Richard, "Come on, get your ass over here! We can't let any more people die than need to!"

Richard slammed his shoulder into the door one more time, to no avail. With a quick shake of the head, he turned to run towards the hole. Thankfully it wasn't too big and he was able to make the jump without too much hassle.

Her eyes looking down the corridor and the smoke, which was now forming on the roof, Lisa saw that Lukas had gotten Chloe and Jeremy. "You guys, get yourselves over here, now!"

The three nodded, jogging towards the hole. They suddenly stopped as more of the floor collapsed.

"Shit!" Lisa cursed, her eyes measuring the hole. "You can still make it!"

"You first." Chloe breathed to Jeremy.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be right behind you, you numb skull, jump!"

Jeremy nodded, taking a running start and pumping his legs. Despite not being the fittest person his thin frame allowed him to land on the other side with inches to spare. Stumbling forward, Lisa pushed him back to see to Chloe. Fire was flaring in the corridor underneath the hole. "Come on, Chloe."

Chloe took a deep breath, taking the jump herself. Her feet hit the edge but she started to slip backwards. She let out a short shriek but Lisa had already grabbed her arm. Heaving Chloe up, Lisa grunted, "Got you," Before telling Lukas to jump and follow directly. Chloe pushed the other three still loitering towards the stairs. "Come on! Nick's next, I need to make sure he's fine." Lisa ran behind, descending the stairs. She came to a sudden stop, noticing Nick was standing, waiting for them. "What in the name of God do you think you're doing here? I told you to run!"

"I wanted to make sure everyone got out." Nick said sternly.

"Stop thinking about others and think about yourself for once!" Lisa turned around to see Lukas running. "Come on!"

Lukas went to reply went the ceiling suddenly capsized, sending flaming timber into his path. Lukas managed to back away just in time.

"You all right?!"

"I'm fine." Lukas confirmed.

"There should be a fire escape, use that! I'll meet you at the bottom!" Lisa yelled over the roaring fire. She started coughing, the smoke started to affect her. "Go!" She turned just in time to see the ceiling above Nick straining. "I told you to go!" She practically roared, sprinting forward and tackling into Nick just in time as the ceiling collapsed. "Jesus, go, go!" Pushing Nick in front of her, Lisa disappeared down the stairs.

**XXX**

Lukas had decided that the best plan was to head upstairs. Obviously the fire was above as well, but it couldn't be all the way above. Then he could get to the roof. Coughing because of the smoke, Lukas started to sprint up the stairs.

First floor, second floor, third floor…

Lukas was correct in that the fire wasn't too far above them, but it was spreading. It seemed he was practically running away from the fire as he sprinted up and up. His lungs were burning because of the smoke, his legs burning because of the effort involved sprinting up stairs.

Fourth floor, Fifth Floor…

_I can't do it._

At that thought, Lukas collapsed on the carpeted ground, coughing and retching.

_I cannot do it. I can't… at least I'll meet you again dad… mum… at least we can be together again…_

"What in the name of hell d'ya think you're doing lying down?"

Lukas opened his eyes again, not believing _that_ voice of all things was here. "What kind of damn angel are you?"

"A real one."

"Ah, fuck you. Let me die in peace. I don't need to see your face. An apparition like you? Death is… fuckin' sick…" Lukas felt the smoke invading him, making him groggy.

"Well, you know what I say to that? Get the hell over it."

Lukas watched as a figure appeared out of the smoke. He barely had time to register the faces of drama t-shirt before falling unconscious.

**XXX**

As a matter of fact, Riley hadn't lost the room key. It wasn't even locked. He and Becca had fumbled with the door but then the ceiling collapsed, sending beams of timber and concrete blocking the way. They were far too high up to jump.

"Riley, what do we do?" Becca asked, her eyes wide, scared.

Riley walked towards her, grabbing her waist and setting her on the bed. "Y'know, I got three sisters…" Riley started, coughing.

"What?" Becca was confused. Why was Riley telling her now in all places?

"I got three sisters, and I love them, god I love them. My father stayed behind in Cuba, so I had to be the man of the family, y'know. I had to care for my sisters, I had to. I went to find work and I needed it." Riley was speaking fast, smiling as tears fell down his eyes unwillingly. It was then that Becca realised they weren't getting out and that Riley was speaking so they didn't have to stay in silence.

"I had a family." Becca put in, coughing again. She spoke slower than Riley. "I always wanted to tell you why I was homeless. I… I… I had this brain tumour. I needed an operation. At that time, the thing I needed most was comfort, was my family."

"What happened?" Riley asked, choking on the smoke which was gathering on the roof. The door had started to blacken as well.

"They… left…" Becca sniffed. "When I was alone they abandoned me. I don't know why, but I never saw them again. I lost my job, my friends… my home…" Becca found tears running down her face as well. She raised her wrist, showing Riley the hospital bracelet. "I never… I never could get rid of this…"

Riley nodded silently, bringing his arms around Becca and hugging her tightly to his chest. "I am so damn glad I met you, Becca."

"You saved me, Riley… you saved me. Not only from death that time, but you saved me from loneliness. You helped me when I needed help. I... I think I love you."

"I _know_ I love you." Riley responded, pressing Becca's head into his chest. "I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you."

"You saved me from my suffering, Riley. From everything." Becca was almost shouting over the roaring fire which was no doubt surrounding them. "I am so happy I'm with you now. I am so happy that we can go out together."

"Maybe we'll meet Dylan." Riley chuckled, eyes streaming. "We'll meet him and we'll arrange a great big party. The very best. With party streamers and alcohol."

"…and soup…" Becca continued. "Dylan loves his soup. I wonder if I can get him a new pair of sneakers…?"

"I'm sure you'll be able too. I'm damn sure of that." Riley suddenly stood up, holding Becca head between his hands. "Becca, tell me you're most happiest thought. Tell me what it is."

"It must've been meeting you, Riley." Becca shouted over the fire. "As I said, I love-" Becca was cut off as Riley wrenched her head sideways

Becca died instantly.

It was surprisingly easy. Then again, Becca was thin and small. Lukas had seen it down before, in the movies, in the books. A quick snap… and that was that.

Becca slumped in Riley's arms. "I couldn't let you suffer…" Riley choked on tears and smoke. "I promised I wouldn't let you suffer. I promised it." Riley put Becca gently on the floor, placing her arms over his chest. "You deserved so much more, Becca. I wish we were never on this damn list. I wish you didn't have to suffer what you suffered." Riley straightened up and took a deep breath, deliberating inhaling the fumes.

He continued to force himself to breath, his lungs burning as the acrid smoke was sucked into his throat. Finally Riley collapsed unconscious, one hand touching Becca's cheek. The fire first sucked at his leg, trailing up his already scarred arms from bad cooking, before engulfing both Riley and Becca in a fiery heaven.

**A/N: Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Bookreader2010 for your reviews! **

**So, with this rather dramatic chapter, marks the milestone I was aiming for and I am really, **_**really**_ **happy to announce that I've up and become the first Final Destination author to breach 100,000 words. (Bragging rights to me, woo!)**

**By no means does this mean it's nearly over. We still have two (albeit shorter) Acts to go. Speaking of Acts, Act 2 will have it's epilogue next chapter (The first Act is indeed the longest, and I said some would be shorted, so… yeah)**

**Thank's to you all, and let's continue killing off much-loved characters, shall we?**

'**Till next time! **


	52. Tragedy in Darkness

**Act II Finale **

**Chapter 52**

**Tragedy in Darkness**

Lisa coughed, bile rising in her throat before she spat it to the floor. A hand patted her back.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Perfectly fine. A little shaken, but perfectly fine." Wiping her mouth, Lisa nodded reassuringly to the firemen. They had reacted quickly and already two fire trucks were on the scene. Unfortunately the fire was far too big at the moment, and considering the hotel was separate from out buildings by a courtyard surrounding it, they decided to let it burn to the ground first and monitor the sides so it wouldn't spread. They wouldn't even check for survivors. They had grimly stated that it was far too dangerous to go in, and that any survivors would be gone by now.

Feeling a pang in her stomach, Lisa looked for a companion to distract her thoughts of Lukas, Riley and Becca. Then she remembered that she didn't have anyone she felt that close too.

"How're you?"

Surprised, Lisa turned to see Richard sitting next to her. He had black smudges in his hair and around his eyes. "Um… I'm fine."

"Good. Good." Richard sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm having bad luck with my research, huh. First Willingboro is destroyed, and now I lost all my research in the hotel." Richard chuckled sadly before looking to Lisa. "Not like it matters. You were brave in there, Lisa. Braver than a lot of us. I'm sure a lot more than three would be gone if you hadn't taken lead."

"I've had experience." Lisa merely replied, watching the flames that were like a beacon in the night.

"Evidently." Richard said before putting a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "You're doing a fine damn job, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah." Lisa sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"It might be a stupid statement, but you sound more down than usual."

"You think?" Lisa sighed again. "I mean… Lukas had only just agreed to work with us. And then Riley and Becca… I'm starting to feel like Joshua must have done. I'm starting to appreciate it… but…"

"But..." Richard prompted.

"But…" Lisa looked to Richard with eyes. "It's just so damn tiring… _I'm_ just so damn tired. I mean… really… all this work? What for? What are we preventing? It's just going to keep happening right? It's just going to…" Lisa started shaking. "I mean… Joshua and Miles… me and Fisk… we're rare cases. One in hundreds. What are we actually doing? Preventing the inevitable? What-" Lisa was cut off when Richard reached with one arm behind her back, pulling her closer to him.

"A human life saved once is a worthwhile venture, as far as I'm concerned." Richard said into Lisa's ear. "Think about those that were saved, not those that were lost. Think about Alexander and Jay. Think about Chloe, Jeremy and Nick. Think about me. I told you, we'd all be dead if not for you." Richard paused and Lisa was surprised to find that she was pulling closer to him, seeking his warmth.

_Just like I did with Isaac… No! I can't have this kind of contact! _

Lisa suddenly pulled away, prompting Richard to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking confused.

"I… I can't just…" Lisa put a finger on her forehead. "This isn't…" Suddenly she paused, squinting into the fiery front doors of the hotel. "What the…" Richard looked in the direction she was looking and was surprised to see the doors kicked open. One door fell off its hinges, slapping against the floor. A shadowy figure seemed to walk straight through the flames into the smoke.

"Is that… is that a person?" A fireman ahead of the two gasped.

It was. The figure walked out into the light and most everyone on the scene gasped. The… figure was barely recognisable. Skin was missing, skeletal teeth could be seen. One arm hung limp. In the other was another form, this time covered in soaking wet clothes. Black jeans and…

"That's _his _shirt!" Lisa shot up, sprinting ahead of the surprised firemen. She put both hands on the figure's shoulders and the figure flinched.

"Ow! Kind'a hurting here, mother." Came the reply.

Lisa watched in amazement as the skin slowly formed back. Hair sprouted from the scalp and muscles knitted back together. Everything merged back into human form until Joshua stood naked, carrying the unconscious form. "…Joshua…" Lisa breathed.

"The one and only." Joshua flashed his signature grin. He lowered the unconscious form and placed him on the ground. "Got him safe and sound. Currently unconscious from smoke inhalation, but he should recover." Joshua pulled his wet shirt from Lukas' head and chest, buttoning it back up. He then took his jeans and pulled them on. "I lost my damn underwear and shoes." Joshua growled in irritation, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling the headband back on. Shaking his head, Joshua grinned back at his mother. "So, did I look awesome?"

Instead of praise, Lisa grabbed Joshua's ear in a pincer like grip and pulled him down to eye-level. "Are you _crazy?"_

"Ow, ow, ow, ear, ear!"

"Joshua Valentine, you are one hell of an idiot! Fire? I mean… you know… fire…" Lisa shook her head in disbelief and suddenly let Joshua's ear go, before hugging him tightly. "Christ… I can't tell if you're a hero or a bloody fool."

"Go for a bit of both." Joshua smirked, looking at the top of his mother's head. His features softened. "Sorry I worried you mother. I know fire isn't exactly the best choice for the likes of us. But I was in the mood for a good deed and hey, I saved a life. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"I... I…" Lisa's voice was muffled, her face in Joshua's wet t-shirt.

"Now you're getting tears in my shirt." Joshua smiled again. "Don't cry, moth… mom. Stop it. Dad wouldn't want to see you like this."

Seeing Lisa's prone side, Joshua just couldn't help but think: _Maybe ten years is enough to forgive her._

**XXX**

It took Jason a good minute to realise he was in a church. Oak pews lined on either side of him, with great thick stone pillars and an alter at the far end with a large wooden cross behind. Jason couldn't make out the statue on the cross, although it was fair to assume it would be Jesus. Jason took a few more steps forward when two candles either side of him flared up. Jason took a step backwards in surprise.

Another set of candles lit, and Jason watched as more and more candles lit up. His eyes tracked them until they stopped at the base of the cross. Two lanterns lit up above, lighting the cross in mild light. Jason looked up and froze. His eyes slowly widened, his jaw slowly dropped. His hands started shaking and before he knew it he fell to his knees.

"Jennifer… oh no, Jennifer…"

Instead of the statue Jason had assumed was on the cross, Jennifer's motionless body was hanging. A nail had been hammered into each hand and foot, a crown of thorns placed upon her head. As if that wasn't enough, she had been stripped naked with a violent slash across her throat, gaping wide like a mouth of hell. Even in Jason's shocked mind he could quite clearly see that there was no life in those open, pleading eyes.

She wasn't just dead. She had been crucified.

**A/N:- Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever for your review!**

**And… Jennifer's death concludes this Act. How will Jason react in the next act – Act III: The Revelation of Death? Things are only just heating up, don't you worry! **

**I've also caught up with myself, so I'll be writing 'live' like I usually do, which is writing the chapter and releasing it straight after a spell check.**

'**Till next time! **


	53. Family

**Chapter 53**

**Family**

Sitting at a bare metal desk in a bare concrete room with one single dim light bulb without a shade, Gerald Myers sat rigid back in his seat. One hand was resting on his chin, while the other was on the table, tapping as if on a keyboard. The metal _pings_ as he tapped echoed around the room, the only sound other than the faint buzzing of the light and the even fainter breathing of the man.

To most, it would look like Myers was waiting, tapping in boredom. But to those few who knew Myers on a personal level, they would know that was not the case. They would know that Myers was accessing his 'computer'.

Myers was a unique case in many humans, in that he was a living database. Not only did he have photographic memory, but he remembered everything he had ever seen or heard. Most stored away in the back of his mind, but if needed be he could call it back into the foreground.

Of course, most normal humans wouldn't be able to handle such a process of memory and information. Myers himself wouldn't have been able to handle it had it not been for the various medications he was taking.

_The Marvin hotel has fallen, taking Riley Garcia and Becca Matthews with it. Two more down, add that with Josie Garcia in the subway. Not to mention… Jennifer Storic. _

Shutting his thoughts out and shutting down his 'computer', Myers stood up, a wicked grin plastered over his face. Moving to the only door in the room, Myers entered into an apartment building. The whole building was actually his, but most of the other rooms were occupied by fake tenants. This room was Myers' 'base of operations' so to speak, where he made each and every plan. Only three other people occupied this room as well.

"Honey, are you all right? You've been in there for an hour."

Turning to the tall woman standing in the kitchen, Myers allowed a soft smile to invade his features. Taking the few steps to her, he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm fine. I just had a long day yesterday, and I needed to sort it out."

Beatrice Myers nodded, turning her husband's head to land a kiss on his lips. Myers didn't protest, responding eagerly before he managed to stop himself. Smiling once again Myers walked towards the coat rack, grabbing a grey trench coat. "How're the girls?"

Glancing to an area Myers had built when he moved in, which acted as a second bedroom, Beatrice smiled. "They're fine. Sleeping. It is eight in the morning. You know how they hate waking up when they don't have school."

Nodding slightly, Myers made his way into the room to see his two daughters sleeping peacefully on the bunk bed. The oldest at thirteen was Abbie, with brown hair and freckles. On the bottom bunk was Mary, twelve years old with raven black hair, usually tied back into a ponytail but hanging free over the side of the mattress. Myers moved over to both and kissed their brows before moving to the front door.

"I'll be back at around lunchtime." Myers said to Beatrice, before exiting the room. On the second floor, he went into an elevator and hit a button which simply had a cross etched on it. The doors closing, Myers felt the lift move down.

_Beatrice Myers, Abbie Myers, Mary Myers. Still don't know what I do. I must tell them one day, probably cause a divorce, but I'm not exactly going to be healthy enough to care. I'll probably be dead._

Shaking his head, Myers gripped his hands. He wasn't going to die, not until he was done with his experiments, not until people registered him as the ultimate human, the immortal saviour… _God._

**XXX**

__"It wasn't what you think! It was one time only, Alex, one time only!"

"I know…" Alex said softly, his eyes tracking Jay who was walking back and force, distressed.

Jay stopped and snapped his finger at Alex, pointing at a spot between his eyes. "You don't know! You don't understand, you _have_ to understand! I was mourning, I needed comfort… you… you were the only person there, you offered it, I couldn't deny, I wasn't thinking straight!" Jay rubbed a hand over his mouth, his other hand flexing and unflexing. "Christ, you practically manipulated me!"

"Jay." Alex said firmly at this, standing up. Jay flinched back, his eyes watery. "I didn't manipulate you, and I realise that this was only a onetime thing. But you needed that comfort, you needed that support."

"I-I… I…"

"You _love_ Josie, I know this, I appreciate this, hell, I respect this. I'd want you to love Josie. She's a sweet, lovely girl."

"_Was." _Jay growled.

"No. Is." Alex said firmly. "Just because she isn't here physically doesn't mean she isn't _here_. She's in your heart, in your head, watching you."

Jay just snorted and shook his head. "She's not. She dead, she's gone, she is never coming back."

"Ja-"

"No!" Jay snapped, spinning around so his back was facing Alex. "No, no, no! I need to be alone this time, I need to think, I need to realise what the hell I'm thinking, all right? Can you understand that?"

"I…" Alex started but stopped. Ducking his head slightly, he sighed. "I understand." Watching Jay walk out of the room Alex felt a tug at his stomach. Feeling sick, Alex sat down on a nearby chair, looking to the roof. "That didn't go too well…" Alex said softly.

**XXX**

Watching Jay storm past, Joshua raised an eyebrow. Well, he wasn't going to get involved or stop him, since he wasn't going to be in danger any time soon. Looking around the lobby he couldn't help but think how much money Fisk must have had.

After the Marvin Hotel burnt down, Fisk had let the survivors into a motel-like building. It was all one floor, with rooms lining the edges of the main lobby. _A peculiar building for a peculiar man. _ Smiling to himself, Joshua heard steps to his side and turned to see Lukas looking worn and tired.

"Hey." Joshua greeted with a sloppy grin. "I heard you wanted to kill me. Almost hit my mother, if I heard correctly."

"Huh…?" Lukas blinked, not expecting Joshua to go straight into the situation like that. Lukas _had_ come over to apologize but was expecting it to be hard. Instead, he walked straight over for Joshua to dive straight in.

Joshua stood up and opened his arms wide as if to hug Lukas. "Well, that's all good. Beat me up to your hearts extent until you get rid of your anger. I'm your own personal punching bag."

"No, no, I'm good." Lukas put up a hand in protest. "I don't want to hit you."

"Really?" Joshua cocked his head. "I figured you'd want to."

Lukas just shook his head. "No, I was just an idiot… I mean, I blamed you for Dominika… for the bus crash. Even though I knew you got shot, even though I knew you were trying to save us… I just felt fury… anger…"

"It's all good. You felt pissed because someone you loved was hurt." Joshua said bluntly, shrugging. "It isn't a big deal, really. I'd probably be smashing down walls if Miles was somehow hurt… despite the fact he's chosen. Well, you know what I mean." Joshua put a hand on Lukas's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "It really isn't that big a deal Lukas." Moving his hand, Joshua put his arm around Lukas' shoulder. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone." 

Lightly forcing Lukas into a turn, he guided him towards Fisk who sat with Detrikov in the corner. Fisk glanced up towards Lukas before offering his hand.

"My pleasure to see you again, Lukas Solveig. How is Dominika?"

"You know me?" Lukas looked both confused and suspicious at the same time.

"Of course he does." Joshua smirked. "This is the guy that kidnapped Dominika in order to force you to try and kill me… his way of trying to get my attention." Joshua snuck a glare to Fisk.

"Wha…"

"You won't remember any of it." Fisk said, standing up and straightening his tie. Joshua moved back as Fisk stepped closer to Lukas. "So it really does not matter."

"That sounds... how would I forget it?"

"To be exact, the memory is hiding in the deepest recesses of your mind, locked away. You'll only be able to access it if I let you." Fisk explained. "But let's not converse about that, shall we? Assume we have just met. My name is Gregory Fisk."

"Um… nice to meet you…" Lukas shuffled on his feet, feeling intimidated and out of place.

"I think I'm scaring him." Fisk noted dryly. "Joshua, where will I find your mother?"

Unnoticed to most, Joshua's face hardened ever so slightly. "She's out at the moment."

"Out?" Fisk questioned.

"Out." Joshua clarified with a hard edge to his voice. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

Fisk's lips curled up in a deadly grin. "Why? What could you do to me, Joshua?"

"A lot of things, I'd be willing to bet." Joshua paused for a moment before turning around. "Well then, Fisk, we'll talk later. I assume our contacts are finding out where this guy is in New York."

"Of course. Give it 24 hours, I'll have all the information we'll ever need about this kidnapper."

**XXX**

_"What is it you want?" _

_**"What I have always wanted." **_

___"Death and destruction? Sure." _

_**"You know that is a false thought."**_

___"I saw what you did to Willingboro! How many people were killed because of you?" _

_**"Not because of me. Because of the person imitating me." **_

___"Whoever that was didn't kill them, did they? Whoever that was didn't wipe it completely off the map." _

_**"It was necessary." **_

___"Necessary? You didn't even kill the person imitating you, did you? I thought you were meant to supervise death, not cause it." _

_**"You think I am at fault? I chose you. I chose Joshua Valentine, Gregory Fisk, Miles Valentine and-"**_

___"Sure, you chose us. But how are we meant to find this person? We have no resources, we have no hints, we have no clues! I thought you were meant to be an expert of clues. Are you just going to keep on using the 'chosen' as an excuse to keep killing? How were we meant to save Riley and Becca? It was completely impossible. People keep dying, and there isn't a chance for them to survive a year!" _

_**"If you locked them in a room for a year, the solution would show itself." **_

___"That's even worse! None of us are about to imprison any of these people! They don't deserve that! They deserve to follow their lives! Why can't you do it? Surely you'll be able to find out easily." _

_**"I cannot involve myself." **_

___"Sure, sure, can't involve yourself in our so called 'physical plane'." _

_**"So you know why." **_

___"…look. Just… just promise me you won't do anything like Willingboro again, okay? My conscience can't handle that, knowing I was predetermined to survive." _

_**"It was not predetermined. If you staying in that township, you would have been killed. It was only chance and luck that you are standing upon this earth." **_

___"Just chance and luck? So you were really willing to just kill me? To kill Joshua, to kill Miles, to kill everyone?" _

_**"The imitator is more important than any of you. If he is not killed, then the balance is undone."**_

___"That's fine, but surely you can focus just on him when we find him? Don't destroy whole towns! Please… promise me!"_

_**"I can make no promises." **_

**A/N:- Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the review! Nothing much to discuss, so 'till next time! **


	54. Tears

**Chapter 54**

**Tears**

David's finger hovered over the buzzer, his mind trying to decide if this was really what he wanted to do.

_Of course it is. I decided it, didn't I? And since Dorothy is… since she's gone… I have to. _

Taking a deep breath, David lowered his finger. Gritting his teeth he turned on his heel and clenched his fist, trying to quench the shakes that were running up his arms, which had nothing to do with the chill of the building. Running a hand over his face David took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_I didn't exactly have the best of exits… I shouldn't do this; it wouldn't be fair for them…_

Giving a faint growl of frustration, David stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Pulling a slip of paper out of the back, he unfolded it and stared.

It was an old photo, faded with age. He was young, eighteen, and happy. An uncharacteristic grin on his face. Hair swept back with gel, goatee slightly fainter than it was now. He was wearing his tank-top, his muscles defined from playing football at school. His arm was wrapped around the shoulders of an equal aged young woman with medium length brown hair, one side tucked behind an ear. Green eyes stared out from under a loose fringe and a shy smile was under one hand.

_Lucy…_

Looking at the photo, the photo David hadn't dared to look at for so long, struck hard in his heart. He continued to stare, memories flashing in his mind. The first embarrassing meeting, the first dance… the first kiss. The comfort, sleeping together… getting a job, buying a place to stay… being there when Max was born…

Unhindered and unnoticed, tears slipped out, trailing down his cheeks and dripping down to his collar.

Then he had betrayed her trust. Done the worst he could do to his wife… to his son. When Max was younger, he had read to him, read him stories. Then Max grew older… grew resentful of the father that had betrayed his mother. Max all but disappeared from David's life. The divorce, the tears, the shouting, the screaming… the pain… the rage… the horrible, horrible nightmares.

Feeling his legs growing weak, David leant against the wall, sobbing into his arm, trying to stop. But he couldn't. Far too much pain that had been kept away was hitting him with full force. Dorothy had been his anchor, had allowed him to move on, to have another chance.

"Now she's gone…" David choked to himself, his voice thick with tears and grief. "GONE!" He suddenly roared, spinning around and slamming his fist into the wall, panting, his tears running free. Before he knew it he had fallen to his knees, head lightly banging against the wall. Gritting his teeth he tried to force himself up but just couldn't do it. "…g-gone…"

"David? David, is that you?"

It felt like ice in his veins. That voice… that sweet, sweet voice… the voice he had loved. Still did love.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Biting his bottom lip David slowly got to his feet, back turned to the voice. Both fists were clenched so hard his nails were cutting into his palms. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stiffen.

"Are you injured? What's wrong? Speak to me, David."

"I'm…" David forced out, refusing to turn around. "I-I'm so… _so_ sorry…" Taking a step forward David faltered, muscles tensing as he tried to stay up. "I s-shouldn't have come here… I shouldn't have-"

The hand on his shoulder gently forced him to turn around. Not resisting, David allowed himself to be turned.

The brown hair, the green eyes… she still had one side tucked behind her ear. David starting shaking even more, blood dripping slowly to the floor from his palms. He quickly looked down. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Lucy, I shouldn't have… I never would have… I'm…" Feeling his knees buckle David fully expected to hit the floor an emotional wreck.

Instead, he was surprised to feel strong arms hold him up. Looking back up he saw the concern in Lucy's eyes, almost ripping a hole in his heart.

_Why should she be concerned about me? What did I do to deserve that?_

David's eyes moved down, watching the hand rising up and touching his cheek. Lucy wiped some tears with her thumb, the concern growing deeper.

"Do you… do you want to come inside? To talk?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Unable to form any words, his throat closing, David could only nod.

**A/N:- Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever, Bookreader2010 and DARKWOLF180 for the reviews!**

**I appreciate this is a short chapter, but really, nothing else would fit with it, at least not the scenes I was planning on writing. They'll come next chapter. **

**Also, how did I do? I try my best at emotional scenes and I'm trying to get better. What do you guys think, did I succeed here? I feel like I did… but it's your opinions which matter.**


	55. Find a Reason

**Chapter 55**

**Find a Reason**

"Yes Daddy, I've already said I'd visit you on my birthday." Chloe said into her mobile, pacing around the room. "I've been really busy lately." Listening to the reply, Chloe sighed. "No, Daddy, I'm not out partying. I'm not taking drugs and I'm not smoking, calm down. I'm just working with Jeremy at the moment." Chloe listened for a moment before her eyebrows creased in anger. "Daddy, I _do_ love him. We've fixed all our problems and we are happier than ever." Chloe suddenly blushed. "No, Daddy, and I don't think that's something I want to talk to you about. Well, goodbye, I need to go." Flipping her phone shut, Chloe sighed and looked to the roof, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She had been trying her best to fix up her relationships. Her father was easily the hardest to persuade that she didn't want to be littered with presents anymore. Chloe had managed to bargain it down only to her birthday, which was in only a few days. Even her _mother _had phoned, and god knows how long it had been since Chloe had heard her voice. Apparently she was coming back from England to visit her on her birthday.

It wasn't even a special occasion or age. Nineteen wasn't nearly as important as sixteen or eighteen, and Chloe's mother hadn't visited on those occasions. What made this any different?

Not to mention the fact that she would have to tell them about the baby.

Chloe's hand drifted down to her stomach. She wasn't even going to start showing for a couple of months, but she couldn't just thrust the information on her parents. She needed to ease them into it, make them understand that it was fine. They even doubted that she loved Jeremy but… but that was understandable.

Moving over the well-furnished room (Courtesy of Fisk), Chloe went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The feeling of looking at a stranger didn't disappear. Dark rings under her eyes were showing, making her look more gaunt than she actually was. All the death she had seen… the near death of Jeremy, it was taking its toll on her. Even her cheeks seemed thinner than they usually were, making her look even worse for wear.

She wasn't going to try and hide it though. No more make-up, no more hiding, she wasn't being 'Chloe the slut', she was being the new Chloe. The Chloe that understood and loved Jeremy. The Chloe that wanted this baby. The Chloe that wanted to _survive. _

"Give it a year." Chloe muttered to herself. "A year…?" Chloe looked down from the mirror to her still-slim stomach. In a year, she would have a new-born baby. How could she fight Death, how could she do that to herself, to Jeremy and to the baby? Even after a year, she would be one of the 'Chosen'. Would she have time to raise a baby? Would she be able to?

Chloe let out a small growl of frustration and strode out of the bathroom. She hated it; she completely and utterly hated the situation. It was a lose-lose situation. She would either die or be 'Chosen'. It wasn't the scenario a mother-to-be wanted to be in.

"Why do I have to be chosen?" Chloe asked to the empty room. "What makes me valuable? What do I have that others don't? Why _me_?"

**XXX**

Jay paced back and forth, eyes not looking at anything in particular, one hand running rapidly through his hair. He was on the grounds outside of Fisk's building, mind running wild. It was confusing, it was irritating and it was infuriating. What the hell did Alex think he was? He didn't want that! He didn't… Jay stopped and stomped on the ground, looking up into the sky. Who said he didn't want that? He himself sure as hell didn't stop it. Who was at fault other than himself? Alex didn't have anything to do with it. Alex just made an offer and Jay accepted.

Allowing a hiss of frustration to leave his lips, Jay spun on his toes and jumped back in surprise when he came face to face with Joshua.

Recovering slightly from the surprise, Jay narrowed his eyes at Joshua. "What do you want? I want to be alone."

"No you don't." Joshua said cheerfully which seemed to drive the anger harder in Jay.

"Yes I do. So just… just go away."

"Nope."

Jay couldn't believe it. "Why the hell not? You are practically a stranger, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to talk to anyone! So just go away!"

"I think I'll stay right here." Joshua crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Fine!" Jay shook his head in frustration and turned on his heel, walking away from Joshua. Who did he think he was? What did Joshua know about _anything_? "Stupid man…" Jay growled.

"Who?"

Jay stopped and stared incredulously at Joshua, who stopped alongside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking."

"You're following me."

"Following you? No, of course not." Joshua rolled his eyes. "'Course I'm following you, you idiot."

"Why!?" Jay asked in frustration. "What happened between me and Alex has nothing to do with anyone!"

"You and Alex? I don't give a damn about that… but now you mention it…" Joshua's grin lit up. "What _did_ happen between you and Alex?"

"Shut up!" Jay snarled, walking again. Joshua continued to walk beside him, hands in his pockets. "I just told you I don't want to talk about it and-"

"And I just told_ you_ that I don't give a damn. I was joking about the last bit. It's what I do."

"Why don't you do something else your good at, like abandoning us again!"

"You… what?" Joshua blinked in surprise, actually taken aback. "When did I abandon you?"

"When do you think!?" Jay asked, motioning with his arms, his anger and frustration fuelling his words. "That hotel burned down to the ground, Riley and Becca died in there! Where were you, huh?"

"Saving Lukas." Joshua looked confused. "That's where I was."

"How is he more important than _two _people!?" Jay asked, stopping and getting in Joshua's face. "How is Lukas, the man who hates you with a passion, more important than Becca and Riley? Huh? How?"

"He isn't." Joshua replied. "But Becca and Riley weren't more important than Lukas either. I landed on the roof in a helicopter, Jay. I came down the stairs and I saw Lukas. Everything was covered in smoke and on fire. If I didn't do anything then and there, Lukas would be dead."

"So?"

"So…?" Joshua jammed a finger in Jay's chest, getting irritated. "You wanted Lukas to die?"

Jay took a step back and shook his head. "No, of course not but-"

"So what are you complaining about!?" Joshua barked. "I saved a life! Sure, Riley and Becca died, sure, we all suffer the consequences but what in the name of hell was I meant to do? They were blocked in! I couldn't do shit! I saved a man and I am damn happy about it. Riley and Becca died, and I am damn pissed about it. But I didn't choose Lukas over those two. I chose the person I could save, otherwise four people would have died in that hotel, not two."

"But you can heal!" Jay protested. "You could have saved everyone! You're practically a God."

"I'M NOT A GOD!" Joshua roared with surprising anger. He took a deep breath before shaking his head. "I am not any kind of God, Jay. I can heal, yes, that's weird, yes, but I can't heal from all injuries. Throw me in a vat of acid, I'll die. Throw me in lava, I'll die." Joshua tapped his head. "If my brain is destroyed, that's it, I'm done and gone." He shook his head once again. "It was bad enough trying to save Lukas. Any longer and I wouldn't be here. But that's not what you're _really _angry about, is it? The fire has nothing to do with your anger, does it?"

Jay didn't reply, just looked to the side.

Joshua looked to the sky. "Fine, you want me to go, I'll go. But know this Jay, you are not alone. In this situation, the key thing everybody needs is a friend. Is comfort. Chloe fought for Jeremy's life, and vice versa. They didn't give up."

"I'm not saying I'm giving up."

"Well, that's what it looks like from here." Joshua replied. "It looks like you are confused, it looks like all your anger is being channelled to me because you have no-where else to channel it. Everybody needs friends, Jay. I know you are hurting, I know that Josie's death hurts you deep in here." Joshua tapped his heart. "But nothing is lost. Becca lost Dylan, but because Riley was there, she didn't just sit down and die. Dorothy died, but David hasn't given up. My father died, but did I give up? No. Jay, be angry, scream at me, yell at me, use me as an outlet for your anger, but don't you dare decide that there isn't anyone out there for you. If Alex is a problem, talk to the others. Talk to Chloe, or Jeremy, or hell, talk to one of Fisk's men. Find a friend, okay? Find a reason to live. I've seen this before, Jay. I've seen people broken inside, I've seen them commit atrocious acts in their misery. There were no happy endings for those people, and your story is looking like it's going to conclude like theirs. Don't let that happen Jay. Forgive Alex, and if that does not work, find something to live for. You want to be alone, well, that's fine. Just climb out of this hole you've dug."

With that, Joshua turned and left Jay alone with his thoughts.

**A/N:- Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for your reviews! **

** Christ, this point in the story is hard. I don't want to kill ANYBODY, argh! I got Jeremy and Chloe in a wonderful relationship, I got this side-story with Alex and Jay, I've got Lukas and Nick… I got David talking it out with his ex-wife, not to mention the other characters like Joshua, Miles, Lisa, Fisk and Jason. But I gotta kill people, otherwise it isn't an FD story… huh. **

** Well, rant aside, people will die this arc. People meaning more than one. I've got twists and turns throughout this road of revelation, and it ain't gonna slow down. **

** 'Till next time!**


	56. Past Betrayal

**Chapter 56 **

**Past Betrayal **

_Chloe felt the grass under her fingers and couldn't help but grin. Her gardener was one of the best and kept the grass green and lush. The bushes were trimmed and vines crept expertly up the side of the walls, tended and cared for. He had even installed a light blue metal swing-set with his own money. _

_ Pushing herself out of her cross-legged position, Chloe flattened the hem of her dress and stretched, arms reaching above her head. She hadn't been to this house for years but it hadn't changed at all. It was still the same house with the red front door, the pale blue curtains, the one rose she had planted a long time ago. _

_ Walking forward she took a look down the street and grinned as Jeremy walked up dressed in some kind of tuxedo which suited him perfectly. One hand was behind his back while the other pulled Chloe into a hug. _

_ Chloe snuggled tightly into his shoulder. "Hello." _

_ Jeremy didn't reply but pulled away from Chloe, falling to one knee. Bringing his other hand out from behind his back he brought out a black box. "Chloe…" He started, flicking open the box to reveal to most beautiful ring Chloe had ever seen. "…will you marry me?" _

_ Chloe's gasp of happiness turned into one of horror as Jeremy's head burst into fire. Glowing red eyes and a grinning skull confronted Chloe. _

_ "Please marry me." A distorted, echoing mimic of Jeremy's voice asked. _

_ Panicking, Chloe turned on her feet to run back into the house but saw it was nothing but a pile of rubble. A bony hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to cry out and pull away. She started sprinting for the street, but every step extended the grass under her feet. She ran and ran until her lungs burned and she finally collapsed to her knees, panting. _

_ When she looked up, she was face to face with a huge head that was a horrible mutation of her own fathers. _

"_**COME TO ME.**__"_

_Chloe screamed a soundless scream as fire blossomed in her stomach. _

**XXX**

Snapping her eyes open, Chloe gasped and took in the darkness above her. Slowly she started to make out the lampshade and calmed down as she realised she was in her room.

"'you okay?" Came a half-sleepy voice next to her. Chloe turned to smile softly at Jeremy. She pulled in closer to him, one leg snaking over his waist under the covers.

"I'm fine." Chloe replied with a soft sigh. "A bad dream, was all."

"Was it really bad?" Jeremy asked, his eyes shining in the darkness.

"Nothing you can't cure." Chloe said softly, putting her chin in the nook of Jeremy's shoulder. "It sucks that I had a bad dream on one of the best nights of my life. It's like someone has it out for me." Planting a quick kiss on Jeremy's lips, Chloe sighed once again. "I'm going to call you the father officially, after tonight."

"Oh?" Jeremy smiled, barely seen in the night. "I thought I decided that when I almost died."

"You don't get to decide anything." Chloe joked.

"Why not? I'll be the man of the family." Jeremy smirked.

Chloe gave a fake gasp of shock. "Look at _you_, Jeremy Edwards! Getting all cocky now you've done the deed."

Jeremy felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "It's-"

"Let's see how cocky you are when you're exhausted." Chloe grinned and put the bed-covers over her head.

"I don't think we sh – Oh!"

**XXX**

David had told her everything. He wasn't even certain if she would believe him, but the weight on his chest was far too much. As it was, Lucy _had_ listened. From what happened when they separated to the accident and everything he knew about Death. He had even admitted his feelings for Dorothy. Everything just spilled out and he couldn't stop. The feeling of complete loss when he found out about Dorothy, trying to find something to live for and focusing on revenge.

"It's not like I _want_ revenge!" David protested. "Well… I do, but… but I don't want to do it like I've been imagining… I almost killed Joshua, Lucy… I almost murdered a man and then what would I be? I'd be as bad as the people who killed Dorothy! I just… I don't know anymore…" David shook his head and looked out the window, seeing the lights of buildings in the darkness. "That's it. Now you think I'm crazy as well as hating me." David stood up. "Screw this. This was a mistake. This-"

"It's not a mistake." Lucy said firmly, rising with David and placing a hand on his shoulder. "This… situation you're in, it's hard to believe but I _know_ you. And I know when you lie. You aren't lying. It's hard to believe, but you are not lying." Lucy lowered her hand and took a deep breath. "I am glad y-you moved on, David. I'm glad you found Dorothy."

David just lowered his head. "What about you? Did you find anyone?"

Shaking her head, Lucy sat back down. "I couldn't… I didn't want to risk anything. My sister is a stranger now so…" Lucy shrugged. "It's been hard but I'll manage."

"It's my fault." David bit his lip. "If I had never done what I did… your sister would still be in a good relationship with you."

"No." Lucy said firmly. "No, David, don't tell yourself that."

"How can I not?" David asked. "I know what I did, Lucy, don't try to make me feel better after all this time. I haven't gotten completely over it but I'm getting there, but I don't deserve for you to try and make me feel better. Especially not now!"

Sensing something in his voice, Lucy looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I… I'm next." David looked to the roof. "I'm next, Lucy. It's hard to know that I'm scheduled to die in the near future. I don't know when or where… or even how. I could die suddenly or suffer slowly, I have no damn clue!" Exhaling deeply David paced back and forth. "It's selfish of me, isn't it? I came here when I'm practically on my death bed. I avoided you for so many years and I come now? I never should have come back into your life."

"Don't say that…"

"Why not?" David asked, shaking his head. "I've hurt everyone I've ever came into contact with! I hurt you, I hurt your sister, I hurt Max… Dorothy died! I can't do this again, and you know that's going to happen if I come back into your life! I'll hurt you all over again because you know what, chances are I'm gonna bite the dust! Joshua can't save everyone and… fuck it, I don't want to be saved!" David strode over to the window and focused into the distance. "What in the name of hell do I have to live for anymore? I don't deserve you, Max despises me. Part of me wants to smash this window and jump the hell out. End it while I have the chance."

"You don't want that." Lucy said softly.

"How do you know? You don't know me! Hell, I don't know me! My mistake screwed us all over!"

"How do I know? I was married to you, David." Lucy said so firmly it stopped David in his tracks. "If anyone made a mistake it was me. I should have gave you another chance, I should-"

"I went to bed with your sister!" David all but yelled, his eyes wide. "I didn't deserve another chance! I fucked up, Lucy, I fucked up bad! You didn't do anything! You fucking loved and trusted me and I ripped your feelings into tiny pieces! One chance was all I had and I lost it all for one stupid night with a woman that was nothing compared to you!" David took a deep breath and put his head in his hands.

Lucy looked at David, feeling her eyes grow hot. "You really… you really regret what you did?"

"Every damn day. I wake up with gnawing in my gut and voices in my head. All I could think about was 'what if?'"

Lucy looked to the floor before looking back up to David. "I may have not given you a chance before but… but perhaps now I can. I hate to see you like this, David."

"I've told you, Lucy, I do not deserve it."

"Why not? You've been dwelling in your own hell for years!" Lucy raised her voice, which was surprising to David. Even in their worst arguments, especially the last ones, she had remained deadly calm. "Isn't that punishment enough? You regret what you've done, you hate what you've done, and you know what, David? I forgive you."

"I… what?" David's voice cracked. "…what?"

"I forgive you…" Lucy lowered her voice. "I know that we can't go back to the way we were before… but let's start again. Let's grow to trust each other again, let's talk with Max and… figure out what will happen next."

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the reviews! I haven't been this 'into' writing a story since 'The Apocalypse'. I am excited for what is to come. Speaking of which, S**t hits the fan next chapter! **

'**Till then! **


	57. Live a Good Life

**Chapter 57 **

**Live a Good Life**

Reluctantly opening his eyes, Joshua rolled on his bed to respond to the knock on the door. Glancing at the clock he saw it was early morning, which made him groan all the more. He _hated_ early mornings. Propping himself up on some pillows he called out for the person to come in.

The door opened up to reveal Lisa, looking slightly worried.

"What is it?" Joshua asked, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Something wrong?"

"You know today is the day that David is scheduled to die, yes?"

Joshua nodded. "I know." He sighed. "Well, Fisk has got his men watching the monitors to track us."

"That's the thing." Lisa raised one hand to show Joshua a radio and a tracker. "These are David's."

Joshua blinked once before shaking his head. "Woah, what do you mean? Why hasn't he got them on him? He must have forgot it or something, he-"

"No, Joshua. He left a note." Using her other hand, Lisa threw a slip of paper towards Joshua, who grabbed it from the air and scanned it.

_This is probably a stupid move on my part, but I need to focus on today. I can't have distractions. If you need to find me for an emergency, just ask Joshua. He'll know. Only for an emergency, please._

_-David_

"That is a stupid move." Joshua growled, crunching the paper in his hand. Swinging out of the bed he reached for his shirt. "He is such an idiot." Buttoning up his shirt Joshua pulled on his headband. He was already wearing his trousers, since he knew he might have to get out of bed at any time and he did not want to be wearing nothing in that situation. "I'll get him."

"You need help?" Lisa asked hesitantly.

"I'll be fine." Joshua replied, grabbing the tracker and radio off his mother and leaving the room.

**XXX**

Richard was feeling nervous. His exterior didn't show it, but inside he was shaking. Ever since he had left Fisk's house at six in the morning for his early morning walk, he had felt like he was being followed. He had confirmed the fact by looking in car mirrors as he passed. The man wasn't even trying to hide, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, looking normal as can be. But something in his gut told Richard that this person was following him.

_Calm down_. Richard told himself. _You got the upper hand. They don't know that you know._ _Surprise them and get the reason._ With this in mind, Richard turned the corner and immediately doubled back, leaning on the wall just out of sight from the previous path. Counting down five seconds, the man turned the corner just on schedule. Richard took a step forward so the two were almost touching.

"Why are you following me?" Richard asked with a low voice, using his taller height to his advantage. The man was obviously surprised, his eyes widening.

"I-"

"Do not bullshit me." Richard said sternly. "Trust me, I'll know when you're lying."

Richard was ready for the blow, although didn't quite understand _why_ the blow was coming. Being in a lot of altercations because of his career, Richard knew how to react. Keeping his feet planted he swayed back, allowing the fist to brush harmlessly past. Using the momentum of coming back forward Richard slammed a forearm into the top of the man's head. He wasn't going to use his fist, since he didn't want broken bones. The man collapsed to the ground, stunned.

Looking up from the man, Richard stiffened as he noticed a lot more people in the street. Now that he thought about it, the street was completely empty of civilians and cars. Men wearing exactly the same combination as the first – jeans and a white t-shirt – were coming out from everywhere, the doors, the alley-way entrances, from hidden nooks and crannies.

Richard could handle three or four at a time. But this many? Richard counted twenty and knew he was no match. The hostile intention was clear. One man got close, a cocky grin smeared across his face. This time Richard was unprepared, focusing on trying to keep track of the others. The fist planted itself in his stomach, winding him. From behind him, one hand pushed him to his knees. Another hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look up to the man with the cocky grin.

"Richard Johnson. Tell us everything you know about Lisa Valentine, Joshua Valentine and Gregory Fisk."

"Who?" Richard asked dryly. Richard saw the fist but couldn't exactly do anything. The fist slammed hard into his cheek, almost certainly dislodging a few teeth.

"We have all the time in the world." The man said clearly. "You _will_ tell us everything, Richard. We will go to any means."

**XXX**

Sitting on the guard-rail at the top of the building, David swung his legs in the air. He was looking out over the busy streets below, thinking hard. He had slept on the couch the previous night at Lucy's place, but had left early in the morning to deliver the note to Fisk's building and then come here. He had left a note telling her he would be back but had to think things through.

It was more than he had ever hoped to talk with Lucy again. They had talked deep into the night and David couldn't help but be remembered of the first night they had spent together, more than twenty years before.

"You planning on doing anything stupid?"

David smiled to himself. "How did I know you'd come? Is it an emergency?"

Joshua climbed over the guard-rail and leaned forward, using his arms to keep himself from falling. "It would be so easy, wouldn't it?" Joshua started, looking down the building. "Just let go and _crunch_. David, I know the stress tha-"

"Woah there, Joshua, forget the pep talk." David couldn't help but increase his smile at Joshua's conclusion. "I am not planning to kill myself."

Joshua blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm not going to kill myself." David repeated.

"Then why are you practically hanging off the side of here?" Joshua asked.

"I was thinking and feeling young. I used to sneak up to my school roof all the time. Actually where I met Lucy. She was…" David shook his head. "So what's the emergency?"

"You're scheduled time is today." Joshua answered. "Not to mention you left your tracker and radio at Fisk's place. Why?"

"I told you, I wanted to think to myself." David crossed his arms and continued to look out over the streets. "Nothing is going to kill me anytime soon, not when I've just started to repair my life."

"So _that's_ why you're smiling." Joshua sat down next to David. "And you look eager to talk to someone. I'm all ears."

"Sure, but if I hear you spreading it I will melt you face with acid. Hopefully that'll kill you."

**XXX**

_{It's a trap.}_

"Of course it is." Lisa replied to Fisk's question. "That isn't going to stop me."

_{Just let my men accompany you.}_

"No. The message said to come alone and here I am. I'll be fine. It's not like they can kill me." Lisa shook her head. "Besides, Richard is here, isn't he? He might want to talk privately."

_{Don't even lie to yourself, Lisa. If Richard is there, he isn't in any fit state}_

"Stop being such a pessimist." Lisa shook head as she turned the corner. "Besides, I'm here now. Maybe I can get some useful… information…" Lisa paused, blinking.

_{Lisa? What is it? Lisa, respond to me. Lisa!}_

Lisa didn't respond as she had dropped the radio. Walking forward slowly, the figure became familiar. Falling to one knee next to him, Lisa stared at Richard in horror.

He was covered in all sorts of injuries. Bruises covered every inch of bare skin, his nose was almost certainly broken and one eye was swollen shut. Blood seeped out from stab wounds in his legs and arms. His fingers looked stomped on and one arm was twisted out of place. Somehow, he was still breathing although Lisa had no clue whether he was conscious or not. She almost hoped he wasn't.

"Oh god…" Lisa moved her hand over Richard's ruined face.

"…I look that bad…?" Richard's faint voice rattled. His one open eye tracked Lisa.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"Stupid question." Richard grunted. He lifted one hand and managed to grab Lisa's own. "I got some… in-information for you." Richard suddenly coughed, turning his head to allow blood to spit against the road. Looking back up to Lisa he opened his mouth.

"No, don't talk, it can wait." Lisa reached for her pocket. "I'll-"

"You d-don't talk." Richard grunted. "I'm well… well aware what's going to happen. So let me… tell you what I know. These people weren't the most t-tight-lipped I've seen." Richard sighed. "Gerald Myers."

Lisa stiffened. "What? What was that?"

"G-Gerald Myers." Richard repeated. His voice was getting fainter. "H-He is almost certainly this guy imitating Death and caused that bridge accident… he… he lives here in New York. They were bragging, you see."

"Why you?" Lisa asked quietly. "Why not try and get me or Joshua?"

"Don't try to fool me, Lisa… I know that this man knows about you being Chosen. He knows that you would just heal. Which leads me to believe that he is probably Chosen as well." Richard closed his one good eye. "I'm sure you… you had your reasons for keeping it quiet but please… tell me if I'm right."

Lisa bit her bottom lip before nodding. "Yes. He… yes, he was. He was the fifth Chosen. But Death cast him out because he was corrupted. Death assured us that Myers wouldn't be a problem."

"Heh… it sounds like you need to go talk with Death…" Richard opened his eye again. "Or maybe I will, I-I'm about to meet him anyway."

"Richard, don't you talk like that!" Lisa said firmly, keeping hold of Richard's hand.

"You should know better than anyone that it's hopeless." Richard closed his eyes once more. "Yes… hopeless… did I ever tell you the story about my mother?"

"Be quiet, Richard!" Lisa was almost glad that Richard couldn't see the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. She wasn't even certain why she was crying. She didn't usually cry. "You don't need too-"

"It was when I was sixteen… she was… she was shot in a botched grocery store robbery…" Richard coughed violently again. "My inspiration to become who I was… and you know what, ever since I met you I always thought you looked like my mother… You even sound like her…" Richard's mouth moved faintly into a smile. "Joshua ought to be happy… Do me a favour, Lisa… can you… can you say 'Live a good life, Richard'? It was my mother's last words… can you… do that for me?" Richard grew quiet.

Lisa nodded, despite the fact that Richard couldn't see her. "…L-Live a good life, Richard."

A faint breath of relief came from Richard. "They wanted me to say… say everything I knew… I said nothing… Thank you…" Richard's breathing ceased and his hand went limp in Lisa's own.

Lisa found a small bubble of rage in her brain. Keeping tight hold of Richard's hand, she grit her teeth in fury. "…Gerald Myers…"

**A/N: Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the 200****th**** Review! It's always a great milestone to reach another hundred. **

**And Richard is killed. A sad end, but he never spilled a thing. Deaths are only gonna get harder to handle. **

**So, with the revelation that Myers is a former Chosen I can get to an announcement:- I will be publishing a six-chapter story soon. Each chapter will be a one-shot of an important moment in the lives of the Chosen. It will start off with a chapter about the first time they all met in the bridge accident (explaining some things), before going in this order:- Joshua, Miles, Lisa, Fisk and finally Myers. The first chapter should be up by Sunday (UTC time). **

**So, David is scheduled to die soon. What will happen? Only next chapter will enlighten you! 'Till then!**


	58. Phone Call

**Chapter 58**

**Phone Call **

"Calm down, Lisa."

"Calm down? Screw you, Fisk!" Lisa growled, pacing back and forth with increasing frustration and anger. "I cannot be calm right now. No chance in _hell _am I going to be calm right now. This… this bastard is killing innocent people. Myers has killed Dorothy and now he's killed Richard. Richard wasn't even on the list!"

"As I said, calm down." Fisk said firmly. "I agree that it is a terrible thing that has happened, but if you are angry you will not be able to think clearly."

"I don't need to think clearly. All I want to do is snap him in half!" Lisa fumed, finally stopping her pacing and slamming a finger into Fisk's chest. "I want Myers. Find him."

"I cannot just find him off the bat." Fisk said calmly, brushing Lisa's finger away.

"What about that lead you were working on?" Joshua called out from his own seat. His fingers were entwined as he leaned forward, thinking hard. "You said that you'd have the culprit by now."

"It was a false lead." Fisk looked slightly annoyed. "A very good one. The man who we concluded was the culprit was hypnotised so that he truly believed he was. Yet another roadblock. But now we have confirmation on Gerald Myers. To think he would go as far as this…"

"We should have guessed it." Joshua admitted. "He was always a seedy bastard. Death kicked him from the Chosen because he was using it for bad things."

"But Death said that we were rid of him." Lisa sighed. "Now look. We're not rid of him at all."

"What do we do?" Joshua asked. "We can't involve the other survivors, can we?"

"No." Lisa agreed. "They have far too much to deal with at the moment. Maybe if we deal with Myers then Death will let them go. Huh. Maybe he'll let us go to."

"He did promise us." Joshua stood up and cracked his knuckles. "But then again, he did promise that Myers wouldn't be a problem."

"It may be foolish to say…" Fisk put a finger to his chin. "But perhaps we cannot trust Death."

"Of course we can't." Lisa crossed her arms. "I've never really trusted him. After all this time, I still find it hard to believe something like Death exists."

The room went silent, each of the three thinking deeply. In a way, it was a relief to finally get a name. For ten years, Death had been searching for the answer about why people were dying without his hand in it. Now they had a name. Whether or not Myers was the main culprit they didn't know, but at the very least he caused the bridge accident in Willingboro. They were close to all the answers and they were happy about that.

The silence was broken by the ringing of a mobile.

Frowning slightly, Fisk reached into his pocket to pull out a slim black mobile. "Now that is unusual. This is a private number for Detrikov only."

"How's that unusual?" Joshua asked.

In reply, Fisk nodded towards the corner, where Detrikov was standing as still as stone.

"Woah… I didn't even see him there." Joshua blinked. "That… is kind of creepy."

"You should know that he is wherever I am." Fisk took a breath. "I'll put in on speaker-phone." Clicking a few numbers, Fisk put the phone to his ear. "Who is this?"

"No greeting…?" The familiar voice was like lightning, causing each of the four people in the room to flinch. "I'm disappointed Gregory."

"Gerald Myers…" Fisk eyebrows lowered slightly. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways." Myers replied. "So, a little bird tells me that my identity has been compromised."

"We know what you've done." Lisa stepped forward and raised her voice.

"Lisa? Oh good. I'll safely assume that Joshua is with you." Gerald chuckled down the line. "So… how was Richard's last moments?"

"You slimy weasel…" Lisa stepped forward again as if to throttle the phone. "I cannot wait to meet you in person."

"Perhaps that will be sooner than expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joshua asked.

"Tell me Joshua… Where has Miles been?"

Myer's question sent shivers of ice down Joshua's spine. He tried to speak but his throat felt like it was being crushed by a boa constrictor.

"Cat got your tongue?" Myers laughed again. "Come to the church. You know which one."

Lisa's eyes widened. "You bastard…"

"Oh…? Are the memories coming back? Lisa and Joshua, just you two come. If I even get a hint of Gregory or any of his men I'll kill Miles. Wouldn't that be poetic, Lisa. Your son dying in the same place that your husband did."

**XXX**

Clicking the mobile shut Gerald chuckled to himself again. The control he had… it was beautiful! The Valentines were in his grasp. As was Fisk, although Fisk didn't know it yet. Myers walked out of the room and into the main hall of the church. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the aisles, straight towards the young child strapped to a chair.

"I've had a nice chat with your mother, Miles." Myers said, crouching down to face the boy. "She and your big brother will be paying us a visit."

Miles just stared into Myers face defiantly.

"It'll be all over soon…" Straightening up, Myers faced a man standing next to Miles. "Isn't that right."

Jason nodded. "Yes."

Myers smiled at the reply. "So, Jason, what happened with Jennifer?"

"Lisa murdered her." Jason face creased in anger. "For no reason. I won't rest until Lisa is gone from this world."

This time, Myers chuckle turned into a full laugh. "…perfect…"

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the reviews! **

**Slightly short chapter today and sorry for the slight delay, but it's good news, really! I got a new laptop so I don't have to be on the shared computer anymore. That means more time to write and more concentration put into this. **

**If you haven't seen already, the first chapter of the six-part one-shot series is out. Go check out 'The Chosen Five' if you have the time for some backstory of the Five Chosen.**

**So, look out for the next chapter! It's gonna be one hell of a ride…**


	59. Impossible Choice

**Chapter 59**

**Impossible Choice**

"How would Miles get captured?"

"I don't know!" Joshua repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. He was sitting in the passenger sit, next to Lisa who was focusing on the road as she turned a corner.

"Why wasn't he with you anyway?" Lisa asked, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the steering wheel.

"Because he was helping." Joshua sighed. "How do you think I know about things I haven't seen? Miles follows people discretely. He was following David recently."

"He was trailing people?" Lisa glanced to Joshua momentarily. "He's a twelve year old boy!"

"He wanted to do it!" Joshua tried not to raise his voice too much. "Miles said it made him feel useful. He didn't want to just stand by my side forever."

"And you let him?"

"Of course I did! He's an intelligent kid, always has been, not that you'd know anything about him growing up."

The biting tone struck Lisa hard but she tried to ignore it, focusing back on the road quietly.

Realising how much the words had hurt Joshua sighed. "Look… It could all be a bluff. I mean, he might just be luring us into a trap."

"Well, that's comforting." Lisa muttered dryly.

"It would mean Miles is safe." Joshua shrugged. "That's a good thing in my book."

Lisa just nodded, biting her lip as they got closer and closer to the church. All the way Joshua watched his mother carefully until after five minutes of silence he spoke up again.

"I know that this is hard." Joshua started, shutting his eyes and leaning back on the chair. "Going back to the place Dad died. But you gotta stay right in the head. We can't have you breaking down out there."

"Look at you, sounding all mature." Lisa tried to joke, but it came out quiet and dry.

"I've had a hard life." Joshua responded. "I'll tell you all about it when we deal with Myers." Joshua went silent for a moment before speaking again. "Although I'm not sure you'd like what I say."

"Even if I will hate it, I want to know anyway." Lisa murmured. "I need to catch up with you and Miles. I… well, you know." Lisa stopped talking and lapsed into silence.

The silence continued until they came to the familiar church. Lisa immediately stiffened even more, pulling the car into a small parking lot. Coming to a stop, Lisa took a deep breath.

"Mother." Joshua placed a hand on Lisa's arm. "Come on. Better to get it over with quickly."

"I don't understand why Myers wants this." Lisa said quietly. "He was an evil man, but to do this… this psychological torture…"

"I think he specializes in psychological things, to be honest." Joshua opened the door and stepped out. "After all, hypnotising is his forte." Stretching his arms, Joshua was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a metal pipe, sending him careening to the floor.

Before Lisa could react, black gloved hands opened the door and latched themselves around her mouth, pulling her out of the car. Lisa tried fighting back but the hands were far too strong. She could see Joshua being lifted limply on someone's shoulder and fought all the more. Slowly she felt her consciousness slipping away until her mind went blank.

**XXX**

"I'm waiting outside right now." The smile slightly increased at the frantic response. "See you in a minute. I have to say, I'm looking forward to this dinner." Clicking the phone off David slipped it into his pocket.

It was five minutes until Lucy appeared, smoothing down the hem of her dress nervously.

David's eyebrows rose is surprise. "Wow… look at you. You look beautiful."

Lucy managed a smile and grabbed David's offered arm. "I feel like this is a first date."

"It could be." David said as he and Lucy started walking. "We are starting again. So we need to start from scratch. That involves dating."

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm… awkward though." Lucy tried to resist chewing on her knuckles, a habit she had when nervous. "I know we've talked about all this but… Knowing what happened…"

"I know." David nodded. "I'm going to do my damn best to make it up to you. I may sound like a broken record by now but what I did… You know how bad that made me feel."

Lucy seemed to be comforted by this and pulled herself closer to David. "At least you didn't stop working out." She said, poking David's chest.

Smiling, relieved, David shrugged. "Working out helps me think." He chuckled quietly. "I also worked out to impress Dorothy…" Stiffening up, David stopped walking.

"David… we don't have to go, you know."

"No, I want to. Dorothy would want me to." David took a breath and started walking again. "It's going to be hard to handle her death but it's happened and I can't do anything about it. She'd want us to fix our relationship."

The two started to cross the road.

"Do you want to… to talk about her?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Taking another deep breath, David shook his head. "Not today. Today is for you, Lucy. It won't help anything if we act like this dinner is a funeral."

Lucy nodded. "I understand."

"David!"

At the shout of his name, David turned around to see Nick running up. He stopped at the curb, panting.

"Nick?" David took a step forward. "What's wrong?"

Nick just looked to the left and took off forward again. Before David could do anything Nick slammed into him, knocking him onto the pavement on the other side of the road.

"What are you-" David started but saw the car speeding down the street. He wasn't exactly walking fast with Lucy down the road and would have been hit. Lucy…

Time seemed to slow as David focused on the car moving towards Lucy, who was looking towards him in worry. Any relief he felt about being saved was completely vanquished as his mind calculated that Lucy wouldn't have any time to get out of the way. David was already rising from the floor, leaving Nick on the ground. _Not again! I am not losing another person! _David pushed on his legs and started to run.

It felt like he was running through mud, each leg heavy. He was just starting to fix his relationship with Lucy, he was not going to lose her.

Gritting his teeth David somehow knew he wouldn't reach her by running. Letting out a shout David pushed off the ground and leapt towards Lucy, arms stretched out. Arms around her waist, David knew that they wouldn't clear the car. Closing his eyes, David manoeuvred himself so that his body was completely covering Lucy.

_I'll protect you, Lucy. I'll protect you with my life._

Squeezing his eyes even more, David saw a brief glimpse of Dorothy in his mind before the car slammed hard into his back. Everything was still slow and he could feel the pain coursing through the back of his head and his spine before everything descended into blackness.

**XXX**

"Wake up Joshua… there's a good boy."

His head pounding, Joshua reluctantly opened his eyes to find he was sitting on a wooden chair. Confused, it didn't take long until he remembered getting out of the car to meet Myers and Bam! Something had hit his head. Joshua cast his gaze left and right but saw no sign of Lisa. He stood up in a panic but felt woozy.

"Up here, Joshua."

Joshua looked up and felt a small pinpoint of anger as he saw Gerald Myers standing atop some kind of pedestal. "Where are they!" Joshua raised his voice, his eyes narrowing in on Myer's own amused ones.

Myers smile widened. "Before I answer that question, Joshua, can I ask you a question myself?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Joshua yelled, surprising himself. He was planning on staying cool… well, that was out of the window. "Where are they, Myers!"

"I always told you survivors to call me Gerald. It never caught on." Myers sighed. "But my question, Joshua. Who do you love more? Lisa or Miles?"

Joshua blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Myers said sternly. "Turn around, Joshua. Take a look."

Feeling a prickle of fear, Joshua turned around.

Two metal boxes were in each corner of the room. Both had thick glass windows, showing a single chair. On each chair in the boxes were Miles and Lisa, shackled. Miles seemed resigned while Lisa tugged at her binds, shouting. Her voice was silent though.

"What is this…?" Joshua whispered, stepping forward. He walked over to Miles' chamber and connected eyes with his brother. "Myers… what is this?"

"This is a choice, Joshua." Myers said from behind Joshua, up on the pedestal. "I wasn't sure who should make the choice, but I decided on going for the middle man. I'll be nice and blunt for you. Inside the boxes are pipes which will funnel flames into them. Enough heat to incinerate a body. One of the only ways to actually kill you people."

Joshua felt a ball in his stomach, but he tried to ignore it. Turning back to Myers Joshua shook his head. "What do you want?"

"World domination. But… that comes later." Myers crossed his arms. "For now, I want to get rid of a Valentine. I was always a stickler for dramatics so here it is. Joshua, I want two of your family to witness my ascension to the top. A third is useless. So, Joshua, here is your choice."

Joshua clenched his hands, hoping against hope that Myers wasn't about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"Choose between your mother or your brother. Choose which one will die and which one will survive."

Joshua stepped forward. "Are you kidding me?"

"I do not kid." Myers growled in anger. "Joshua, this is so very simple. Either you choose to save Lisa or save Miles."

"No!" Joshua felt panic rising up. "That's not something I can do!"

"Well then, both of them will die." Myers sighed. "You see, if you don't make a choice, I'll kill them both. Joshua, you have the chance to save one person. Isn't it better to save one life than to lose two?"

"You… your joking… you gotta be joking…" Joshua turned back around to look at Miles and Lisa. Evidently they could hear Myers and both were showing fear. "I can't do that. You can't expect me to do this."

"If you want both of them to die, then so be it."

"That's…" Joshua shook his head. "Why are you doing this Myers? If you wanted to kill us why not kill us? Why these games?"

"I believe you said this in your own car. I love inflicting psychological torture. And what better torture than an impossible choice?" Myers narrowed his eyes. "I'll be honest. I want you to break. I want you to be a snivelling wreck at my feet. After you make your choice, I'll let whoever you let survive out with you. You can continue to go about trying to stop me and failing."

"How do I know you won't just kill us after?" Joshua tried to continue talking. He needed time to think.

"I keep my promises, unlike you." Myers replied back. "Whoever you choose will exit this building with you. Then as you fruitlessly try to stop me, you will witness me rise to a status no human has even been in. In fact, by that time, I won't be a human. I'll be God."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm a genius!" Myers responded. "Enough talk. Make your choice, Joshua. Will you save the mother who abandoned you or the brother you raised? To me it's a simple choice."

"It's not simple…" Joshua tried to shout but it came out quietly as implications started to invade his mind.

"Either way, make the decision." Myers tapped a watch on his wrist. "You got five minutes until I decide to burn both of them."

"I… I can't do that…" Joshua gulped, shaking.

"Do it."

"I can't…"

"Do it!" Myers roared. "Make the choice Joshua. I want you to break before me! Do you really want both of them to die? Do you really want it on your conscious that you could have saved one of them?"

"Stop this." Joshua's eyes flitted between Lisa and Miles. "You don't need to do this…"

"No, I don't need to. I want to." Myers glanced at his watch again. "Oh look, four minutes now."

**A/N: Thanks to Bookreader2010 & Gabe's-Girl-Forever for the reviews! **

**I told s**t would hit the fan. **

**And I'll say right now that either Lisa or Miles, or perhaps both of them, will die. No twists on that front. **

**Also, I won't confirm whether David is alive or dead in this chapter. **

**Look out for next chapter, which is sure to be exciting… **

'**Till then! **


	60. Between Mother and Brother

**Chapter Sixty**

**Between Mother and Brother**

So many feelings were running through Joshua's head it was hard to pick any out individually. As the seconds ticked down Joshua paced, eyes occasionally flitting back and forth to Lisa and Miles' cages. To their credit, both of them had grew more calm and were watching Joshua carefully.

It truly was an impossible choice.

_"Take care of him… I can't… I just can't…" _

Joshua had raised Miles by hand. He was more of a father than a brother, the way they had lived. He had taught everything to Miles, had fed him and bathed him. Miles had grew up an intelligent child and always impressed Joshua. The feeling Joshua had was one of extreme proudness whenever Miles proved he was more intelligent than any other his age. Then they had worked together with Death, Miles providing information. As far at Joshua could remember, the two had only argued once and that was when Joshua explained about Lisa.

_"You don't understand, Miles! I hate her! She doesn't deserve forgiveness!" _

And while Lisa had all but abandoned them, she and Joshua shared a connection only a mother and child had. Much like Joshua raised Miles, Lisa raised him. He could remember memories of theme parks and games at Christmas before the accident. Lisa was always there, caring for him whenever he was injured or had nightmares. She was the perfect mother anyone could hope. Then she had left, but Joshua almost understood. Isaac had died and Lisa couldn't handle raising a child in the situation they were in. After Miles was born, she had put him in Joshua's arms and disappeared from their lives.

"_You abandoned me and Miles, so you have no right to call me a son." _

When she had come back, Joshua was furious and angry that she came back but now they were starting to fix their relationship again. Joshua was ready to forgive Lisa.

"Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Joshua's right hand was clenched on his hair while his other was curled tight in a fist. He couldn't do it. He couldn't choose between his mother or his brother. It was completely impossible. Joshua spun around and faced Myers, who was smiling smugly. "What grudge do you have against us Myers?."

Myers just shook his head lightly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then _make _me understand." Joshua motioned towards the containers. "You don't need to do this! You don't need to take this path. Whatever happened to you, we can try and fix it. You don't need to murder anyone else."

Myers laughed quietly at first before it grew into a rough bark.

"Look at you, trying to save everyone!" Myers chuckled. "I don't need fixing, Joshua. What happened to me was perfection… and you cannot fix perfection."

"This isn't perfection." Joshua shook his head. "This is downright barbarism. If you were perfect you would have no need to satisfy your ego with this." Joshua stepped forward again. "Come on, Gerald, see reason. Why don't you act like you did when you were trying to save everyone? My mother couldn't handle it after Isaac died, I was too young, Fisk had locked himself away. You were the only survivor who actually tried to help people. Where did that go Myers? "

Myers blinked slowly but didn't respond.

"If you wanted recognition of being great, you got all the recognition in the world." Joshua continued, hope rising in his chest. "Because you were the only person who tried to save the others. You tried your damn best. You saved so many of them. Remember Gordon at the police station? Or Phillip in the forest? James, Bella, Rose, all of them! It was you who allowed them to live as long as they did."

"But they all died anyway." Myers responded with anger. "No matter what I did, Joshua, I couldn't save one person. I watched as Gordon's head was crushed, when Phillip was cut in half. The screams of Bella and Rose when they burnt alive still haunt be to this very day." Myers took a breath before his lips turned into a snarl. "That is why I despise your family and Fisk. If your mother and Fisk had actually helped me, then we could've saved more." Myers was almost shouting now. "I couldn't save everyone by myself! I wanted to be a hero, but instead I watched people die with hope in their eyes. While Fisk was stitching his eyes up and your mother was mourning I got to know everyone! James wanted to be a teacher. Instead of being a teacher, he drowned."

Myers shook his head. "I got to know each of them and each of them in turn died. They saw me as some kind of hero because I was helping but every time I looked into their eyes as they died I saw betrayal. They thought I was _letting _them die! Do you know what that can do to a man!?" Myers took a deep breath. "I was all but ready to give up. I was ready to leave. Then I met the man who changed my life. I could get revenge on Death for forcing me to watch… to watch those I knew die. I could get revenge of your family and Fisk for abandoning me."

"We didn't abandon you!" Joshua yelled back. "I was nine years old, Myers! I couldn't do a thing! Fisk had lost his wife and mother lost her husband! What if it was Beatrice, Myers? What if it were your daughters? You would have broken down as well."

"I would not have. I would have been strong."

"No you would not!" Joshua growled. "You would have been reduced to a wreck. This quest for revenge is a stupid one. So just give it up Myers. You saw the survivors die, fine. Do you want to see more of them die? Do you want to see betrayal in more people's eyes? Just stop this, Myers, and you can stop being haunted by the memories of those that died. You can move on."

"I don't want to move on!" Myers snapped. "I wanted to be a hero but I couldn't do it. Now I can. If I get rid of Death, then people won't die. I'll be saving billions upon billions of lives. I'm the good guy here, Joshua."

"You're no good guy. Stop trying to fool yourself. You're nothing more than an egomaniac who couldn't handle a few deaths. You say my mother and Fisk broke down? Look at yourself. If anyone has lost their mind, it's you!"

"I have had enough of this talking!" Myers slammed his fist on the pedestal in fury. "This is your choice Joshua. Make it right now. Make it now! Lisa or Miles, choose, right now!"

Joshua felt every muscle stiffen. He had wanted to try and get Myers to let them go but it didn't work. Was he really going to have to make this choice?

"Save one of them or none of them." Myers repeated lowly. "Go on. Do it."

Joshua turned around and walked over to Lisa's cage. They looked into each other's eyes for ten seconds. Turning away, Joshua moved towards Miles and exchanged the same ten second stare.

Joshua put a hand on his face, covering his eyes. "I cannot make the decision as a family member, guys." Joshua said, directing his voice towards the two cages. "This would be an impossible choice. The only way I can save one of you is by considering things in a purely business-like way. Who would me the most useful in helping me defeat Myers." Wet lines ran down from underneath Joshua's hand which was still covering his eyes. "This is the only way to save one of you." Joshua's other arm shook hard. "…T-this is the only way to… to…" Joshua bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "The best person to help to defeat Myers is… is..." Joshua shook his head and pulled away his hand, revealing eyes brimming with tears. He spun around and stepped towards Lisa's container. Putting both hands on the cage to support himself, Joshua stared at Lisa. "I… I'm sorry, mother…"

Lisa stiffened but nodded. She said something that Joshua could only read by the lips. '_I understand'_.

Joshua shook his head. "No…. n-no you don't understand… y-you're the most useful to help defeat Myers…" Joshua turned his head towards Miles. "Miles… I love you." Lisa's eyes widened and she stepped forward, banging the cage, shouting unheard curses at Joshua.

Grinning down successfully at the family, Myers moved towards two buttons in a panel. He pressed one and crossed his arms.

Joshua moved over to Miles' container and looked through tear stained eyes at the brother he had raised.

Miles smiled briefly and said something. Joshua stiffened slightly more and nodded.

"Yeah… y-you… you do that…" Joshua's voice trailed into a whisper. "I'm sure h-he'll love that…"

Connecting eyes with his brother for the final time, Joshua watched as fire burst from the pipes. The fire covered Miles completely so he couldn't be seen. By the time the fire disappeared, Joshua was on his knees, weeping, staring at the pile of ash that was the only remnants of Miles Valentine.

**A/N: Gabe's-Girl-Forever and Bookreader2010 for the review! Dang, this chapter was hard to write. (which is why it's slightly late). So Joshua made the hard decision. Was it the right one? Well, to be honest, I'm not sure there is a 'right' choice in that situation. **

** Also, I forgot to mention on the Five Chosen that'll I'll be updating during the weekends. So expect the next chapter one Saturday or Sunday. **

** Finally, I want to send out my support for the victims of Superstorm Sandy.**

** 'Till next time! **


	61. The Gift

**Chapter 61**

**The Gift**

Fisk sat in a chair in the corner, hands on his lap, facing the door. To his side sat Detrikov as still and silent as ever. Things had gotten bad almost as soon as Lisa and Joshua had left to see Myers. The accident with David and his ex-wife… Fisk's thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door swinging open. He stood up and walked forward towards the familiar footsteps.

"Lisa, how-"

Fisk was slightly startled as Lisa pushed past him, almost knocking him to the floor. Her footsteps grew quieter as she walked down the far corridor. The distant slam of a door could be heard.

"That is not good." Detrikov commented, putting a hand on Fisk's shoulder.

"No." Fisk agreed, worry creasing his eyebrows. "Where are Joshua... and Miles, for that matter."

Detrikov shrugged and opened his mouth, but the sound of heavy thumps were heard over and over again.

Walking briskly down the corridor Lisa had gone down, Fisk stopped outside her door where the sounds were originating from. She was obviously hitting the wall as well as smashing anything that could be smashed.

"Lisa." Fisk called out through the door.

"Go away!" Lisa yelled, her voice thick with what Fisk recognised as tears.

"I see." Fisk nodded to himself. "Come out when you see fit. I will need to know what happened eventually."

**XXX**

Pressing a button on the vending machine, Nick grabbed the can and clicked it open. Looking around the corridor with a sigh, he couldn't help but think he'd been around hospitals far too often the last few weeks. Nick was only glad it wasn't him though. Hospitals weren't exactly his favourite places to be. Although not many people liked hospitals.

Leaning to the side of the machine, Nick crossed one arm over his chest. Over the last few days he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was somewhat of a fifth wheel. Since Lisa had come onto the scene, he was kind of brushed past. If someone needed help, they'd talk to her. Nick wasn't jealous, not by a long shot, but he was a police officer. It was his nature to help people. Being unable to help people so close to death…

"Something on your mind?"

Nick turned to Lukas to respond. "A lot of things." He admitted.

"Hm." Lukas nodded. "Lots of things to think about these days, aren't there? Will we last the year… what of our families, our friends… A damn lot of things to get through for one human being." Lukas motioned towards the drink with a questioning glance. Nick handed the can over, allowing Lukas a sip. "But we still go for that very reason, don't we? Friends and family. While I don't really have any family, I have Dominika. I'll fight for her."

"It seems like you also have things on your mind."

Lukas regarded Nick with a soft smile.

"I guess. But it's not often humans are given the chance we're given."

"To die?" Nick replied simply, raising an eyebrow.

"To survive." Lukas corrected. "Usually we accept death as an inevitability. It'll happen, somehow. Whether it be today, tomorrow or ten years in the future we'll die. Now we're given the chance to change that. We don't have to die today or any day in the near future. Death offers us a solution that we could only dream of before all this."

"But we'll still die." Nick grunted.

"Yes, but of old age. We'll die after living a full and happy life."

Nick shook his head and stood up off the wall. "Look, in theory it sounds like a good thing. But in actuality, living for the maximum? It isn't right and it sure as hell isn't natural." Nick sighed. "To be given the power to live for that long a time shouldn't be given to singular humans."

"What do you mean?"

"How are we more important than anyone else out there?" Nick questioned, trying to keep his voice controlled. "I don't mean to be rude, but look at you. What makes you better than somebody giving the homeless food? What makes us _better_? No one is better than another human. We shouldn't be given this as a gift. We don't deserve it."

"It's pure chance." Lukas opposed Nick's argument. "Sure, we're not better than some others but we were given the chance, they weren't."

"Death should not be about certain people getting given the chance to live for a longer time." Nick argued. "Death should be fair to everyone, something no-one can chance. An honourable nun could die just as a deceitful murderer could as well. It's what gives humans the will and way to survive. By taking away the possibility of death, then all survival aspects would go out of the window. The possibility of death is the only thing that keeps us alive. In the most basic things, we are animals. Animals strive on surviving by constantly being threatened. When we aren't threatened, there is no point in living." Nick shook his head again. "Besides, if we were able to survive until old age, how could we live with watching our loved ones die in accidents or something like that?" Nick motioned to Lukas. "What if Dominika died while you were assured of your survival? I am certain we would feel guilty. Guilty because we knew we couldn't die when they could." Nick started to walk away. "I already have that feeling with Wayne. I don't need it any more. I need to go check on him, see you."

Leaving Lukas in his stead, Nick walked towards a private hospital room paid for by Fisk, hands in his pockets. The conversation with Lukas had only made him much more miserable. The next hour would only go even worse. Almost groaning out loud, Nick composed himself in front of the door. He was a policeman. He had announced things like this many times before, hat on lap, composed face. _Be a policeman, Nick. No matter how they react, remain sorry for what has happened and remain calm. No matter how they react, allow them to. You will be their outlet._

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

David was already propped up, staring at the door and looking confused. He had bandages wrapped around his chest and a plaster just above his eyebrow.

"I was fully expecting to be dead." David commented as Nick made his way into the room. "It's… a weird feeling, being so certain that you were to die but then waking up later." David smiled and stroked his goatee. "I'll have to tell Lucy about it later… speaking of which, I wonder where she is." David noticed a small flinch in Nick's composure and immediately narrowed his eyes, catching on. "What's wrong, Nick?"

_Be a policeman, Nick… _

"I-I'm sorry to have to inform you that…" Nick paused slightly, which was the wrong move. David stiffened, eyes digging deep into Nick. "That Lucy passed away in the accident." Nick finished as calmly as could, forcing himself to keep eye contact with David.

It pained Nick to see the emotions running through David's eyes. First the few seconds it took to register what he had just said, then the shock. Then anger.

David swung his legs off the bed and stood up, chest heaving. "You…" David licked his lips which had suddenly gone dry. "What did you say?"

"Lucy sustained serious head injuries, David." Nick stood up, hands together at his waist. "There was nothing anybody could have done."

"Bullshit!" David growled, eyes bulging. "I jumped in front of the damn car, I protected her with my own damn body! This is some kind of sick joke you're playing-"

"I am sorry but it is not a joke." Nick said firmly, fixing a look onto David which completely threw any hope of a joke out of the window.

David looked to the ground for a few seconds before looking back at Nick with fury so intense Nick was certain he was going to have to defend himself. However David seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping, hands unclenching. He sat down on the bed, head lowering even further. "Ho did she… Why…?"

"I know this won't be easy to hear but the weight on top her caused her head to the ground harder than would be expected."

"Weight… you mean me?"

"It was an accident, David." Nick assured. "You did what you could and what anyone else what have done."

David slid a hand on his face. "It was… my fault? She's dead because of me… First it's…. it's Dorothy… now after I thought I finally managed to do something right in my life…" David grit his teeth. "Now Lucy is…? Now she's…"

A knock on the door sounded like gunshots, causing both Nick and David to jerk into alertness.

"I don't want to see anyone. Send them away." David hissed from under his hand.

Nodding, Nick stood up and moved up to the door. He opened the door, already speaking. "I'm sorry but David isn't… available to…" Nick blinked, unable to comprehend the person standing in front of him. A slim hand lightly pushed Nick to the side. He was too shocked to respond and allowed himself to go against the wall.

Still looking down, David growled. "I don't want to see anyone right now. Come find me later."

"David…"

"I told you now is not the time, damnit!" David snarled. "Get out."

"David."

"For God's sake!" David stood up, enraged. "I am in goddamn… mourning…" David found all speech lost. His mouth opened and closed again. Running a hand over his eyes, David shook his head. "This… no… This isn't real…"

"I realize this requires conversation, David. It is probably best we talk now."

David spun in a full circle, fully expecting the person to be gone the moment he looked again. Instead he took in the wavy dark-brown hair that fell down to her chest. Those friendly ice blue eyes… faded from the loss of sight…

"D-Dorothy?"

"It is really me, David." Dorothy said quietly. "There is… a lot to explain. I, myself, am having a hard time comprehending it all in these short few hours."

**XXX**

"I hope this puts your head in the game. This is the best gift anybody can give. Life itself." Joshua looked on as Dorothy entered the room from the end of the corridor. "You better appreciate it David. The survivors are gonna need you. Mother and I… we can't be depended on now. The others need a strong, familiar leader." Joshua turned around, arms crossed, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. "The gift of a boy sentenced to death. Miles obviously saw something in you. Hell, we both did. I'd love to say goodbye, but you and Dorothy have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe I'll see you again… maybe I'll see you all again… but it's unlikely."

**A/N: Thanks to Gabe's-Girl-Forever, Bookreader2010 and DARKWOLF180 for the reviews. **

**I told you Dorothy would be important, and boy, is she ever. This is something I've been planning ever since I first got Joshua's character and I am really happy with how it turned out. You can expect the explanation next chapter from Dorothy's own mouth.**

** Also, the next chapter featuring Joshua as a boy is out on 'The Chosen Five', go check it out if you haven't already. **

** Thanks, and things are sure heating up. **

'**Till next time! **


	62. Return from Darkness

**Chapter 62**

**Return from Darkness**

David stared at the woman in front of him, his mind rejecting everything about this scenario. It was impossible, it couldn't be possible. For a few seconds, silence reigned high before David tried to speak. Instead of a word a small sound emitted from David's throat. Trying again, David couldn't manage to form any words. Instead he felt his legs give and didn't do anything as he fell back, landing in a seated position on the bed.

"…h-how…?" David choked, rapidly blinking as if to get rid of this impossible fragment of his imagination.

Dorothy faced David with a sorrowful expression, her faded eyes staring ahead at David, looking but not seeing.

"You were dead…" David whispered, unable to raise his voice any more. "I saw you…" Tracing a finger across his throat, as if relieving the memory in the morgue, David shook his head in denial. "This is some kind of dream… it has to be… The fact that you are here just proves that…"

"I am not a dream, David. I am real. More real than I have ever felt before." Dorothy sat down next to the shocked David, hands crossed over her lap.

"No… you are not real." David still shook his head, refusing to look at Dorothy again. "I just… I just gotta wake up…"

Frowning slightly, Dorothy placed her own hand on David's. "I _am_ real. Do you feel my skin?" Dorothy picked David's hand up and placed it on her cheek. "See? The same as always."

Finally, David turned, feeling Dorothy's cheek. Bringing his hand back down, Dorothy's still clasped in it, David took a breath. "If you are real then… then how is it you are here?"

"It is… somewhat simple, despite sounding impossible." Dorothy admitted, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead. "I was brought back by Miles, Joshua's brother."

"Brought back?" David managed a weak chuckle. "That doesn't sound simple."

"It seems that if you are one of these Chosen that you are given special privileges." Dorothy started. "Joshua, Lisa, Miles, Gregory Fisk and… and Gerald Myers." Not one to ever hold anger, even Dorothy's pure features turned slightly angry for a second before merging back to their usual calm placement. "As we know, they are perfect humans. Living to an old age and not affected by injuries or diseases, other than the extremes." Dorothy looked up to make sure David was following her words. He was concentrating intently, his jaw set as he concentrated on her words. "Those are not the only benefits those five have. They can make an… offer. Joshua said it was more of a trade, which I guess is more accurate. You can trade your life for another."

"Trade your life?" David blinked slowly. "You mean, you'll lose your live to save somebody else?"

"Exactly." Dorothy noticed David's expression. "However, it only works with people who did not die as a result of Death. People that were unfairly… murdered. Like all of Gerald Myers victims…" The expression of anger briefly flitted across Dorothy's features one more time. "Jake, Dylan… and me. Our deaths were not… scheduled, as it were."

"So… are you saying that… someone traded their life to save you? Who would be so selfless to do that? Was it… was it Joshua?"

"No. It was Miles."

David tried to hide his confusion but couldn't manage it. "Why would a young boy do something like that? A boy with his whole life ahead of him?"

Dorothy took a breath. "He was trapped along with his mother, Lisa. Gerald Myers gave Joshua an impossible choice. A choice between his mother and his brother. Only one person was allowed to survive."

"Oh man…" David's eyes widened. "And that was… he chose Miles to… to die?"

"It was not like that, David. Joshua is having a very hard time with this situation. He was keen to explain when he met me in the morgue earlier that he could not make the choice as a family member. The only way he could do it so both of them would not die was by choosing the person who would be most helpful in defeating Gerald Myers."

"That's not something I would ever want to experience… where is Joshua now?"

"He is… sorting things out for now." Dorothy grew silent for a moment. "So… you understand why I am here right now. It was because Miles knew what the choice would have to be, and in his last moments made the trade with Death. I am… somewhat humbled that I have been given a second chance at this world. Not only that, but I am not on this list anymore. I am the equivalent of a chosen. An almost guaranteed survival."

David smiled. "That's brilliant, Dorothy. I'm glad you were given that. If anyone deserves it, it had to be you."

"Joshua didn't mention anything about what happened since I… I went away, other than that choice. Has anything bad happened… did anyone…" Dorothy trailed off.

Taking a breath, David nodded. "Far too many people have… have died. Tyrone, Joshua, Riley and Becca."

"Oh…" Dorothy looked crestfallen, and rightfully so.

"But Fisk is getting close. We'll be able to get to Myers soon. I'm certain." David growled.

"You sound… far too angry than you usually get. He did something personal to you, yes?"

David's free hand clenched in response to the question. "Very much personal. He murdered you, for one thing. The person I loved…" David started getting fuelled up, not catching Dorothy's expression. "Not only that, but he caused all of this. If it wasn't for him, there would be no list and no-one would have died. Lucy wouldn't have… she…" David resolve since listening to Dorothy starting to break down.

"Lucy… that's your…"

"Yes. My ex-wife. I was going to be hit by a car, but Nick here," David motioned to Nick, who was standing silently in the corner, allowing Dorothy and David to talk. "Pulled me out of the way. But Lucy was there as well. I went back and I put my life on the line to save her. But she still died. I was just starting to fix everything and then she went and died…" David stood up again, anger fuelling the muscles in his legs. "This is painful for me, Dorothy. This is… really, really painful. I mean, I find out you died, the woman I loved… and I… in a desperate scenario went to Lucy. I practically begged for forgiveness. And you know what? She accepted. We were started to fix everything and then she disappears… I was so certain I was going to break, Dorothy. You were gone, Lucy was gone, I had no-one I could rely on, no-one to keep me strong. I was ready to end it. End it quickly and join you and her again. Then you come back and all I can think is that the fates are taunting me." David took a deep breath, finding his throat tightening. "And now I cannot even bring her back since she died in an accident… You are back and I feel like… I know this is selfish but I feel like I'm betraying her."

"I understand." Dorothy said softly, standing up and facing David. "A strong man would have fallen apart, David. You managed to hang on just long enough."

"Yeah. And now I'm fuelled to rip Myer's face from his skull." David snarled before his face softened. "But I gotta… I got a lot of stuff to do. I need to inform Max… oh Christ, he's gonna hate me." David shook his head with gritted teeth. "I'll arrange the funeral though." He turned back to Dorothy. "It is amazing you are back but I'll have to ask you not to come with me to Max or the funeral."

"Do not worry, I understand. This is about you and Lucy. I would just be intruding."

"Thank you." David felt his eyes grow hot again and turned around towards the door. "Thank you. Nick, tell the nurse I'm leaving. I gotta go to Max soon."

"Wait, David, before you go… You said two times now… You said that you loved me." Dorothy blinked slowly.

"I did." David simply confirmed, before exiting the room leaving Dorothy with her thoughts.

**A/N:- First off, vomiting + plus infection in the ear = unable to update well. Hopefully you understand the delay XD I can't write anything when throwing up everywhere.**

**Thanks to Bookreader2010 and PrincezzShell101 (That's weird writing that since using Gabe's-Girl-Forever since the beginning lol). **

**So, we are building up to perhaps the main reason for the title of this story, and that isn't even the end! All I say, is birthday preparations are in order for Chloe. **

**Finally, the next chapter based on Miles of the Chosen Five is out. Have a look! **

'**Till next time! **


	63. Conflict

**Chapter 63**

**Conflict**

"That's brilliant news!" Lukas beamed down at Dominika, his hand grabbing hers. "Is it just your foot or…"

"At the moment it's just the foot." Dominika confirmed. "But they weren't expecting any movement at all. The fact I can move my toes means good expectations that eventually I'll be able to move my legs and then go back to normal. I still have to get surgery, of course, but this is a start."

"I was worried you'd never walk again." Lukas frowned.

"There you go again, being worried." Dominika shook her head slightly with a wry smile. "_Tak zhe, kak moy otets." _

"Your father?" Lukas tilted his head slightly in question. "Have you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah, on the phone." Dominika nodded. "It's times like this, when you're injured badly, that you regret the stupid decisions you make. I was so intent on getting out of the house because I hated the control my father and mother put on me, the pressure, everything. _Ya takoy durak._"

"You're not an idiot." Lukas disagreed.

"Not anymore." Dominika grinned. "But I was. You don't appreciate the good things in life until it goes to shit. But I'll get better. And you know what? I'll talk with them. Fix things up. I can't be on bad terms if something even worse happens, y'know? Peace of mind and all that."

"I know. You definitely should. There is nothing worse than not being able to tell family the important things. I was far too late."

"But you didn't know it would happen." Dominika said firmly. "Both were unexpected. No-one could have expected that."

"Other than the guys that instigated my dad's… dad's death."

"You're being down again. _Ne unyvayte." _

"Cheer up?" Lukas smiled. "Not much to be cheerful about, Dominika. People are dropping like flies. Josie, Riley, Becca… I saw them. I saw their smiles, their determination but despite that… those faces are as still as the night. Snuffed out before their time."

"Now you're just being grim." Dominika frowned.

"I'm being real." Lukas wiped a hand across his face. "It might be my face that grows still as stone soon."

"Don't say that." Dominika squeezed his hand. "Now you're just being a pessimist."

"Yeah, I guess." Lukas sighed. "There are going to be so many things I'll regret if things go south. I want to fix them but I just can't. But there is one thing I can do…"

Dominika barely opened her mouth to ask 'what?' when Lukas leaned down and planted a kiss straight on the lips. It continued for a few seconds before Lukas pulled back, smiling softly.

"When death seems so close, you need to have friends, family, and people to keep you going. You are definitely the person who is keeping me going, Dominika." Lukas chuckled slightly. "I think being kidnapped and then being in a near death accident bonded us."

"Huh…" Dominika touched her lips in surprise. "I guess you're a romantic as well as a handsome guy." Suddenly she grinned. "Hey… y'know what else you would regret?" Dominika glanced mischievously around the room. "No one's going to be coming here for a while…"

Lukas blinked, his eyes flashing in surprise. "Woah, I'm not sure-"

"_Ne bud' takim zastenchivym!_" Dominika reached up, hooking her arms around the back of Lukas' neck and pulling him in. "I don't need my legs for this."

**XXX**

About to knock on Dominika's room's door, Nick stopped at the sounds within. He let out a small chuckle. _Or… I won't go in._ Withdrawing his hand, Nick turned and walked towards the exit. He was planning on telling Lukas that David was going to be all right and about Dorothy, but… well, that could wait. Lukas and Dominika were enjoying themselves, he didn't want to be the one to break that up.

_Enjoying themselves… 'Cause they trust each other and survive for each other. _

Nick paused as he exited the hospital, feeling a small knot in his stomach. Everyone seemed to have somebody to latch on. David now had Dorothy, Chloe had Jeremy, even Jay had Alexander (In the friend status). Not him though. He was the only person who actually had no-one. No family, no friends… The only people he talked to were those who talked to Wayne, but they weren't direct friends. He hadn't heard from them since Willingboro.

What was worse was that he couldn't bury Wayne's physical body. When the CSI were called in to the remnants of Willingboro, all that remained were multitudes of blood stains. They were still identifying each of the blood stains.

_The only person without someone… the only person with nothing to lose…_

A sudden idea sparked in Nick's head, and almost instantly grew into something more. Something that would _work_. For a moment he paused, wondering how to go about this newfound plan. He had to talk with Fisk. Nick walked off at a brisk pace, heading for Fisk's building.

**XXX**

"You are a fool, Lisa." Fisk rarely showed anger, but now a vein pulsed in his forehead as he confronted Lisa, eyes wide enough to strain the wire stitches.

Lisa shook her head wildly, eyes and cheeks stained with tears. "How? How am I a fool?"

"Remember the last time you descended into mourning?" Fisk growled. "You abandoned your new-born son and your nine-year old child. They had to grow up without a mother."

"And now Miles won't know the love of a mother anymore." Lisa snapped back. "That man killed him."

"'That man' is your son, and from what I understand, he didn't have much choice."

"He should've killed me!"

"And what good what that have done?" Fisk roared, his raised voice causing Lisa to recoil back in shock. "Lisa Valentine, I hope you realise the anguish that Joshua is going through. He was given a choice, an impossible choice, between two people he shared the bond of blood. His younger brother who he raised, or the mother who raised him. The only way Joshua could have decided was by pure business and that business was who could help defeat Myers, and Lisa, you are strong and the ideal candidate. Joshua made the very hard, but correct decision." Fisk breathed hard, his chest rising and falling. "What is happening is exactly what Myers wants. For us to break apart. Joshua's gone already, and I'm guessing you want to be doing the same thing. You cannot. Lisa, we need you."

Lisa just shook her head. "You don't need me. I'm useless." Lisa started to walk out towards the door.

"You are breaking everything Joshua saved you for." Fisk snapped. "Even if he did make the wrong decision, which he did not, you need to make the most of the life he saved. You are not doing that by walking away like a good for nothing coward."

At the sharp words, Lisa stopped walking but didn't turn back around.

"Joshua saved you so you could end this atrocity known as Myers. You need to help us. Joshua wanted you to help and I am all but certain Isaac would want you to help too. Isaac doesn't want you to walk away from this situation like the coward you seem to b-"

In an instant, Lisa swung around, her hand striking Fisk's cheek like a knife. The force of the slap was enough to send Fisk stumbling, clutching his face in shock.

"Isaac is not alive anymore. He cannot suggest anything." Lisa said slowly. "Just like Miles is gone. My son is dead, my husband is dead, and my other son is nothing but a murderer. That is something that my mind cannot handle."

"What about Joshua?" Fisk asked, red welts already growing on his cheek. A thin line of blood was also showing from Lisa's nail. "What about his mind? Now more than ever he is going to need support, and that support is something you can give. He is going to rot away if he isn't helped."

"Let him rot." Lisa snarled, walking back towards the door and opening it. "He is not my son anymore."

**A/N:- Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your review! **

**Things are definitely getting big in my writing. Not only is Revelations reaching its crescendo (and, I have the say, the best fanfiction I have written), but I am on the verge on starting to write my first original story (Which is going to be fantasy based). Things are only heating up from my writing. In a few years, I think I'll be ready to head on out to a real book. **

**Anywho, 'till next time! **


	64. Nick's Plan

**Chapter 64**

**Nick's Plan**

"So… what are your plans for tomorrow?" Jeremy asked as he walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand with Chloe.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "I gotta have dinner with my dad and mother. I don't see why. They hardly ever bothered with my other birthdays."

"Maybe they just want to fix things up?" Jeremy suggested. "I mean, you're an adult so it is kind of petty to keep grudges."

"I guess." Chloe shrugged. "I just have a feeling that it is going to be filled with awkward conversation. They don't exactly get along, and I don't have particular feelings for mother. I'll just be happy when it's over, to be perfectly honest." Chloe's eyes flitted over Jeremy for a moment before looking back to the road. "Not to mention that I'm having a birthday in this situation. It's not going to mean a thing."

"Don't say that." Jeremy frowned. "Birthday's always have meaning."

"Not really. What do you really celebrate? There isn't any meaning to celebrating the day you were born." Chloe glanced back to Jeremy but this time Jeremy caught to look.

"Is there something on my face?" Jeremy half-joked, rubbing his nose. "You keep looking at me funny."

"No… it's just…" Chloe wavered slightly, slowing her pace.

"Just what?" Jeremy cocked his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "David has been skipped. You're next, Jeremy."

"Next for what?" Jeremy asked with a small smile. "I have a guardian angel watching over me. I'm not going to die."

Confused, Chloe looked to Jeremy for an answer.

"You, silly." Jeremy's smile widened.

"I'm not any kind of guardian angel."

"Says you." Jeremy stopped and stood against the wall to let passers-by past. Chloe moved in next to him. "Every time I find myself in some bad situation, you are always there. Do you know how sure I was that I was going to die in that water? Then you come up out of nowhere." Jeremy shook his head. "I opened my eyes and I see you, the sun behind your head forming a halo. A message if I've ever seen any." Jeremy eyes turned down Chloe's stomach. "And we'll get our own little angel."

Chloe just nodded slightly.

"Are you sure it's just that I'm next that's bothering you?" Jeremy asked, pulling Chloe in closer. For a moment he thought Chloe was crying but then realised that rain was starting to pour. "Oh… great." Jeremy cast his gaze up at the darkened sky. "You would have thought we'd be given a break from all this rain."

Noticing no response, Jeremy looked to Chloe to see her staring absently at no particular point. "Chloe?" Still no response from the staring Chloe. "Hey, is something wrong?" Jeremy felt growing concern as Chloe didn't react at all. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe."

"Huh…" Chloe blinked rapidly, turning her head left and right. She focused in on Jeremy. "Sorry, I missed that. What'd you say?"

"I said are you all right?" Jeremy's concern didn't disappear.

"Fine. Why?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, let's start moving. I'm freezing my-" Chloe took a step forward and stopped talking as the ground seemed to fall away out from under her. Acting quickly, Jeremy managed to grab her arms, stopping her from completely falling.

"You are not all right." Jeremy stated.

"I'm just… I must be tired." Chloe said although didn't sound too confident at that. "I don't feel sick…"

"Let's just get back. If you're tired you should get some sleep." Jeremy said firmly. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, rubbing her forehead. "Yeah, let's go."

**XXX**

A chill running through his spine, Nick cast his gaze around the interior of the church. It was completely dark, only the dim light of the overcast sky invading the old features. It wasn't especially big, with only ten rows of pews separated by one aisle. At the end of the aisle was a single long step leading to an alter and then a cross. As he walked down the room, his steps echoed of the stone floor. Noticing a small stain at the base of the cross, Nick frowned and got closer.

Blood.

There was no doubt at that. Perhaps a couple of days old. Nick took a closer look at the cross and noticed some holes that suspiciously looked like nail holes, complete with dried blood around the hole.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of the visit?"

At the sound of the voice Nick stood up slowly and turned around. Standing at the far end of the church was none other than Gerald Myers. Nick knew exactly what the man looked like from the description given by Fisk.

Keeping both hands firmly in sight of Myers, Nick walked forward before offering his hand. "Nicholas Casey." Nick greeted. "I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time, Gerald."

Myers grinned. "Oh my. This presents a problem. Not only does a stranger greet me by my first name, but this very same stranger is someone who is known to be working with one Gregory Fisk. Do you care to explain this… visit, Mr Casey… or Nicholas, if we are on a first term basis?"

"I am not working with Gregory Fisk." Nick said firmly. "Not anymore." Inside, Nick was hearing every single heartbeat. Coming face to face with the infamous Gerald Myers was, he admitted, scary. Myers was just an evil man. It was as simple as that. Nick had seen many shifty people, thieves, bad husbands, even a murderer, but never had one person felt simply as evil as Myers. Nick was surprised he had even been able to keep up the act for this very short time.

"Am I supposed to believe you with that simple statement?" Myers crossed his arms. "I apologize, Nicholas, but I would require proof. Otherwise you will not leave this building."

"I understand. I can offer information." Nick said without breaking his cover. "For example, both of the Valentines have dispersed much like you wanted them to. Joshua is nowhere to be seen and Lisa has gone as well. They are out of the equation."

"Once again, how will I believe this?" Myers sat down on the pew, looking at Nick with suspicion flashing in his eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't see it fit." Nick said before reaching under his collar and pulling out a small microphone before handing it to Myers. "Fisk wanted me to come here and get as much information as I could. You know, be undercover. All that did was provide me a chance to reach you. Fisk keeps watch on his people, as I'm sure you know." Nick shook his head. "Fisk doesn't seem to understand that this… Death, is wrong. I am a full supporter of your ways. I firmly believe that what you are doing is right." Nick managed to get a face of anger. "After all, if it wasn't for Death, Willingboro would not be destroyed. My partner would not be dead. I am a police officer and to see that many innocents killed… no, murdered, it strikes me hard. You do not kill innocents. You strive to defeat Death and that is something I can thoroughly get behind." Nick nodded. "Not only that, but I can act as a double-agent. Feed false information to Fisk, all these things. It is your choice. Maybe I can work with you, or maybe I leave this church cold and lifeless. It is up to you."

Myers stood up slowly, exuding such power despite his small frame that Nick had to fight not to start sweating. Only tall enough to reach Nick's neck, Nick still felt small and powerless. Myers stared for one minute, then two. Nick felt like his privacy was being invaded. Every part of him being analysed and judged. It came to a point where he firmly believed Myers wasn't fooled by the act when Myers smiled.

"It is good to see people come round to my side without need for persuasion." Myers turned around, his back facing Nick. Nick knew exactly what this was. A test. If anyone wanted to attack Myers, then now would be the perfect chance. But Myers probably had men watching. Nick couldn't act now. "This church is not the best place for conversation. Come with me to my apartment and we can talk business there. I do have to say, I live this offer of being a double-agent. Gregory always was too trusting."

**XXX**

"This is not a good plan, Gregory." Detrikov protested, his usually stoic face showing a combination of concern and anger. "Not a good plan, at all."

"Wrong, Vladimir." Fisk shook his head. "It is a _simple_ plan. A plan that actually seems as if it may work. We were thinking too complicated. He could do this with ease."

"Nicholas Casey is an innocent, Gregory." Detrikov pointed out. "He isn't trained like you or me, he cannot handle Myers. Myers is too much of a threat. All that will happen is a new name crossed out."

Fisk frowned. "You seem awfully emotional about this situation Vladimir. It is not often you show emotion, and even less to question my orders. There must be an issue of great magnitude for this attitude, surely?"

"This is wrong." Detrikov growled. "I thought the whole point that you joined with Joshua and Lisa was to protect the survivors. Instead you are sending them on foolhardy missions."

"We will not know if it is foolhardy until is succeeds or fails."

"So it is a test? _Vy prosto s pomoshch'yu etikh nevinnykh lyudey!_"

"Indeed, it seems that emotions are running wild within you. What is the problem, Vladimir."

"The problem is, Gregory, is that you are losing sight of everything you are working for." Detrikov said firmly, actually causing Gregory to raise his eyebrows in surprise. "I have kept quiet because I am your friend, but it seems that the closer to Myers you get the more innocents you are risking. You never usually took risks. You researched, you planned, and then we executed the plan with success."

"I must admit, I am getting irritated with you Vladimir."

"And I with you, Gregory, if I am to be honest." Detrikov admitted. "This is hard for me to say, but if Nicholas Casey is hurt in anyway… then I'm not sure I'll be able to work with you. Perhaps it is wrong of me to say, but Casey is the wrong person for this job. The blood of innocents should not be spilt, not in any situation, otherwise we become like those we hunt."

Fisk was surprised that Detrikov was talking like this. Detrikov was usually quiet, giving suggestions but never arguing like this. Instead of continued the argument, Fisk just crossed his arms and turned away. "We will continue this after Nicholas' plan has been acted. For good or for bad."

**A/N:- Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your review! **

**Next chapter is gonna be a fun one, I'll promise you that. Also, Lisa's chapter in 'The Chosen Five' should be out by the time this is submitted, so head on over to check that out. **


	65. A Single Shot

**A/N:- Huh? I'm up here? Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your review! **

**Right then, the reason I'm up here is 'cause I want to leave a lasting feeling at the end of this chapter with no distractions. So, I'll just say this: Remember that there IS another act. **

**So, with that, read on for an extra-long and perhaps my favourite chapter of the story thus far! Thanks, and 'till next time! **

**Chapter 65**

**A Single Shot**

Pacing back and forth in front of the door, Jay was finding it surprisingly hard to actually knock. Ever since Joshua had talked to him, he had kept meaning to talk with Alexander, but had continued to avoid doing so. Thinking he had finally got the courage to knock, he just couldn't do it. Jay bit his bottom lip and tried to force himself to knock but he still couldn't do it. "Come on!" Jay growled to himself. "You can do this… you can do this…"

"Jay?"

Jay froze at the voice. Taking a deep breath he turned around to come face to face with Alexander for the first time since their argument. "Alexander…" Jay managed to say after two failed attempts at talking.

"Are you okay?" Alexander asked carefully, well aware that the situation could dissolve into an argument again.

"I'm fine…" Jay sighed and shook his head. "It's stupid, really. I've been garnering up the courage to actually come and talk to you. Y'know, about…" Jay waved his hand slightly. "…that night."

"We don't need to talk about it if you are not comfortable. Take your time." Alexander said sternly.

"No. No, I am ready to talk. It's been festering in me like some kind of insect and I just need to get it off my chest." Jay said. "What happened was wrong. It shouldn't have happened and it won't happen again. But…" Jay shrugged slightly. "It wasn't your fault. You were only trying to make me feel better, and I guess it worked for a bit. I did need it and I did accept it. I was on the verge of breaking because of Josie. You fixed me."

"That's good to hear." Alexander was still careful, not wanting to invoke any reason for raised voices.

"But in this time, in this situation, we need friends. And I do want to be friends. I do. I acted stupidly. So… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an ass and, well, if we can just be friends then I think that's better for both of us."

Alexander allowed himself a relieved smile. "You don't know how much I've been beating myself for that day. I'm glad you gave me this chance, Jay. I'd happily stay friends and nothing more. You're right, we each need people to support and keep us going."

"Thanks…" Jay let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

**XXX**

It was like walking into a lion's den. That was Nick's immediate and lingering thought as he followed Fisk through the apartment door. While all the people looked unrelated and seemingly normal, Nick could tell that they were all somehow on Myers' side. The look in their eyes, the suspicious lumps at their waist, the one man giving the evil eye to Nick. This whole apartment building was a farce filled with Myers' men.

Nick also noticed as they climbed the stairs that everything seemed immaculately clean. Even the best hotel had some patch of dirt, perhaps hidden in the corner of the roof or the floor, or in the doorframe. But as best as he could see, there was nothing. The police part of his mind wondered if the intense clean-up was to prevent evidence in case the cops would ever enter here.

_'Well, they've entered now, haven't they?' _Nick thought as they continued to ascend. His thighs were starting to burn as they reached the twelth and final floor. "Why don't you use the elevator?" Nick asked. Myers stopped a moment and turned around with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"It's a small secluded place. Anyone could be waiting outside with a gun in hand. You can't just get out of the hatch like the movies, since that takes a good jump _and_ good arm strength. But go ahead, call the elevator up. You'll find yourself walking into open air." Myers chuckled as he brought Nick down a red-floored corridor. "I got the actual elevator removed when I first brought the building."

"You own it?" Nick had figured this in his mind, but had expected Myers to keep it a secret from him.

"Of course. You think I would be residing in a simple apartment? No, I have everyone I would ever need at my beck and call. However, this floor is reserved only for extremely important people."

"Is it just you here?"

"No. Three rooms are currently being used." Myers looked into Nick's eyes with a gleam in his own eye. "Two of which I'm sure you know."

Before Nick could ask anything else, Myers stopped outside a door. "This is mine. Come on in." Myers opened the door, allowing Nick to pass through.

The room was a simple one. A medium sized space with three doors leading to other rooms. The bathroom, the bedroom and the… kitchen, perhaps?

"A simple place." Myers said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "But simple is best for me. No need to waste money on things that are useless. Please, sit down." Myers motioned to one of the three, comfortable-looking chairs in the main space. "Would you like a drink?"

Knowing better to decline, Nick nodded. "Do you have coffee?"

"I do. Milk and sugar?"

"Neither." Nick answered.

"Of course. Just the way I like it too. Perhaps minds that share ideals share coffee taste as well." Myers chuckled slightly before heading into one of the rooms.

Now on his own, Nick let out an almost silent breath. It was nerve-wracking being in this room. He was right next to the alpha lion and could almost feel it's heavy breathing. To think that such a man could live in something so normal scared Nick. Then again, most killers were normal on the outside. He almost could just run the hell away, but the feeling of his Glock 19 kept him sitting on the seat trying his best to act the way he needed to.

The Glock was the same one he was trained in and given to when he first got into the Police Department. A dark grey pistol with a slightly silver slide. It was something Nick was familiar with and more than comfortable with.

Taking another deep breath Nick stood and up and did the second risky thing of the day. He walked over to the window and looked out. As expected, at the sound of his footsteps, Myers came out of the kitchen.

"It's a nice view." Nick said with his back to Myers. It was true, the view was good. The building was right at the end of the street and Nick could see all the way down for a long while. However, it wasn't quite the situation to be able to admire the view. The whole point was once again a test of trust.

Nick knew that Myers didn't properly trust him yet, but displaying a weakness, an exploit, Nick could leave it to Myers to decide. Either Myers could not do anything and the next stage could go on. If not… well, Nick wouldn't have long to do much.

"Yes. It was one of the reasons I moved into this room." Myers said. "So, let us not lie to each other now. We both know that we don't trust each other and have been testing it. I displayed my back to you and you displayed yours to mine. You can turn around now."

This was perhaps the most tense and fear-inducing moment of Nick's life. As he turned around, he was expecting a knife, or a pistol, or something even worse. His mind raced of thoughts that he would be knocked out and tortured for information. He wasn't certain he could be as strong as Richard was. _Then again, even he wasn't strong enough. He didn't say anything, but he also didn't live. _

Instead, Nick was faced with a hand.

Myers eyes gleamed, this time the smile reaching his mouth. "I do not believe somebody out to get me would turn his back on me. That would be a foolish mistake. Plus, you would have to be an extremely good actor. I place my trust in you and we can talk business."

Nick nodded and shook Myer's hand briefly. "Thank you." He half-expected Myers to keep hold and put him into the ground, but Myers let go and turned around, walking towards one of the chairs.

"So, let us start with you, Nicholas. I like to know the-" Myers suddenly stopped as Nick clicked the safety off. If was a noise Myers was so familiar with. "Ah." Myers simply said.

"Turn around." Nick said, both hands latched around the Glock's grip, one finger resting on the trigger. Legs firmly placed apart, shoulder spaced, the best position to fire a pistol. "Slowly."

Obeying Nick's words, Myers turned around, an expression it took Nick a few moments to register. Surprise. Nick didn't even know Myers was capable of anything other than a smug grin.

"It appears as if I have been fooled." Myers said slowly.

"Raise your hands." Nick said lowly, his voice unwavering. _Stay strong, this is it, it's gonna be soon._

"I almost feel embarrassed." Myers continued, raising his hands as directed. "To have been tricked like this."

Nick didn't respond, mentally checking his position in the room. The kitchen was behind him and to his left, meaning that if the door was opened it would block view of Nick. Behind Myers were the other two doors and straight in Nick's sight. The main door was on the side of Nick's vision. He could see every point of entry with relative ease. There was no way anyone could get in without Nick knowing, nor anyway Myers could escape.

"So, Nicholas, are you here to kill me?"

Nick just stared at Myers, his pistol trained on Myers' forehead.

"Perhaps that is a foolish question, judging by the circumstances. Is this Gregory's work?"

"This was my idea." Nick finally spoke, his voice firm. "Fisk merely accepted it."

"Of course." Myers blinked slowly. "Gregory is known for being far too complicated. This is such a simple plan, which is why it has worked. I congratulate you, Nicholas. You got me to trust you. You showed amazing bravery in showing your back to me. I was sure no man would do that." Myers sighed. "It seems that I am not nearly as intelligent as I thought I was. I am naïve."

"I am not a bad man." Nick said and it almost sounded as if he were trying to reassure himself. "This needs to be done. I will give you the chance for last words."

"Last words are not needed." The surprise turned into that familiar smug grin. "You have won. I have lost. It seems simple."

Nick did not like that grin one bit. _He's only trying to unnerve you. Everything is covered, the doors, the windows, everything. He's just trying to get into your head. Do not give him a chance. Do it!_ Nick took a deep breath and stared into Myers' eyes. He was not going to regret this. He couldn't. Myers was an evil man, a man who killed Miles, killed the people in Willingboro. If anyone should die, it was Myers. Nick slowly tightened his finger when the door opened to the right of Myers.

Nick's eyes darted to the doorway, the pistol still trained on Myers, but instead of any kind of ally, Nick saw two small girls and a woman. The woman had her hands on the shoulders of the girls.

"Gerald, honey, the girls both have coughs. We should have them-" The woman stopped, her eyes widening as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Take her to the doctor later." Myers said, his eyes never moving from Nick's eyes. "Nicholas, meet my wife, Beatrice, and my two daughters, Mary and Abbie. Say hello, girls."

The two girls were silent for a moment before Abbie spoke up first with a slightly wavering voice. "H-Hello." The other, Mary, waved nervously.

"Good girls." Myers said.

"What is this, Gerald." Beatrice asked carefully.

"This is Nicholas. He is… an acquaintance of sorts." Myers said.

"Please, go back to your rooms." Nick said, trying not to let his voice to waver. He did not need this, not now, not when he was so close.

"Stay here." Myers said firmly. It was obvious that Myers had control over the family. "I want you three to watch everything that happens here. Do not say a word and simply watch, okay?"

Beatrice nodded, pulling her two girls close to her.

"Are they not lovely girls, Nicholas?" Myers asked. "And my wife is perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Not many would take me. After all, I am a small man with glasses and a penchant for anger fits, but Beatrice saw the real me."

"Do they know what you do? Do they know what you are?" Nick asked, trying to stay focused on Myers.

"I am Gerald Myers." Myers said firmly. "A family man with a successful business. Is that right, Beatrice?"

Beatrice nodded slightly.

"They know nothing of my plans against Death. They would not understand. They would not want to understand. Is that right, Beatrice?"

Beatrice nodded again. The command Myers had almost disgusted Nick. They were like obedient sheep to a shepherd.

"So, Nicholas, do you care to explain why you are hesitating?" Myers asked.

Nick didn't say a thing, just forced himself to focus.

"I am an… evil man, am I not? I have killed innocents, correct? I deserve to die, true? So why do you hesitate?"

Myers caught Nick's eyes flitting towards the family and he couldn't help but laugh.

"My family? You feel comfortable killing when nobody is present but when my wife and children come you can't do it?"

"I can." Nick said firmly.

"Can you? Really? You can take away a child's father, you can take away a husband? You can kill a family man who provides for those he loves?" Myers didn't even blink. "Because I love them dearly, I do, with all my heart. I am happy with my wife and my children. I feel warmth in my heart whenever my children laugh or my wife kisses me. I have dreams of more children, of being a grandparent, of dying with a heritage below me. Do you wish to take that all away from me?"

Nick shook his head. "You don't care. I refuse to believe that you can kill a child in cold blood and have the emotion of 'love'."

"Do you consider me a monster?" Myers asked. "Am I a beast that needs to me slain? A feral dog to be put down? Is that how I portray myself?"

"You are evil." Nick said. "You are an evil man who wants to stop people dying."

"And is that so bad?" Myers asked.

"Yes. The world would become overpopulated, we wouldn't have enough resources, everything would collapse."

"Oh, but it wouldn't. Because when a man or woman reaches a certain age, I am thinking perhaps sixty or seventy – retirement age – they would be put away in camps. Resources would be left to the working people."

Nick's eyes widened in disgust. "You would let people just… just starve forever? To be lonely forever? To be in constant pain that would drive them to madness?"

"If this is the toll that stopping death takes, then I will accept it. Nobody deserves to die."

"It is natural!" Nick growled, remembering his argument with Lukas. "It is unfortunate, but it happens. It has been since the start of life itself, and will always be. You cannot fight against nature."

" But I am succeeding in my fight. I am learning. I will do it." Myers shook his head. "But why do you falter, Nicholas? Why is it you talk?" Myers laughed. "You cannot do it. You cannot kill a man in front of his wife, his children. You are an officer of the law."

"I will do this." Nick said slowly.

Myers' face suddenly twisted in anger. "You cannot! You would have done so already, but you cannot! You cannot admit when you are defeated, can you Nicholas Casey? See, you humans have weaknesses! You have 'feelings'! This is exactly why they are bad. You cannot make the hard decisions, even if they are the better solutions! Come on! Kill me! Do it! Fire that damn bullet, end it, do it!" When Nick didn't react Myers roared with mad laughter. "You cannot! You cannot, you cannot do it! You fool!"

"You say humans as if you weren't one." Nick said. It was true, he was fighting for time. He had to do it, he knew it, everything was resting on it, but those children, they looked so innocent… the wife… was it right? Was it right to kill a man like this?

"Hehe… haha!" Another set of laughter overtook Myers. "No! No, I am no human! Do you know what I am, Nicholas Casey? I am no mere mortal. I am God himself! Death is the devil and I shall vanquish him from the lands. When Death is defeated, I will be praised. I will be a hero, a saint, a knight in shining armour! Gerald Myers, God of this world!" Myers continued to laugh, his face going red with the effort. "My wife will be my queen, my children my princesses! Nicholas Casey, nothing, no-one, nobody can stop God! You cannot stop me!"

This point of view struck Nick hard enough to almost hurt him. The view was so extreme, so horrible that Nick felt like simply throwing up. It was this view that made up his mind.

"God will lead his subjects and they will obey him. They will obey me." Myers continued. "Gregory will obey me! Joshua and Lisa will obey me! You will obey me, Nicholas Casey! For no matter how much you fight against a God, a God cannot die!"

"You keep spouting this nonsense…" Nick whispered. "You are nothing but a man who has lost his mind. Sometimes it is humane to allow a madman to be let go of the thoughts that drive that man crazy. They suffer, much as you suffer. You are fooled by your own mind." Nick took a deep breath and tensed his muscles. "Beatrice, Abbie, Mary, I would hope you will not look. I can see that you can't stop looking. So… I'm sorry."

Nick pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow for Nick. He watched the flash, the bullet exiting the barrel and flying through the air. The bullet entered Myers' forehead, creating a relatively clean red hole. Then the back of his head seemed to cave outwards, chunks of bone and brain and gore all mixing into a pink and white mess. It splattered against the wall, flecks of it hitting the girls and Beatrice.

Myers stayed standing for a moment, a trickle of blood running down the hole in the front of his head. That grin was still on his face, the eyes staring hard into Nick's. Then Myers' fell onto his knees. The life already left him, Gerald Myers collapsed to the side, eyes staring painful holes into Nick's own.

Both Abbie and Mary screamed, clambering over to their dead father, tears running down their faces. Beatrice stood still, shocked, face pale. Nick himself felt his legs fall underneath him and he slid down the wall into a sitting position. The gun fell onto his lap from his shaking hands. It was hard to control his breathing. Hard to tear his eyes away from the dead man. The thought that he had just killed a man, no matter how bad, in front of two children and a loving wife tore a ragged hole in Nick's heart. He was an officer of the law, sworn to protect, and he had just done the complete opposite, sending three innocent's into spiralling misery.

Nick faced the main door, managing to pick up his pistol again. Some part of him stayed sensible. He knew Myers' men would be attracted by the gunshot and come looking. And Nick would be waiting. He knew this was likely a one-way trip and he was not planning on going out without a fight. He would have been scared, he should have been scared but instead Nick managed to stand up again and point his gun at the doorway. Only one thought keeping him sane enough to think clearly.

_I did it. It's over. I saved everyone. _


	66. Seeing is Believing

**Chapter 66**

**Seeing is Believing**

{_He's still in there. Holed himself up like a damn mole. No sign of Myers._}

Pressing the button on the small radio in his ear, James frowned. "How many are down?"

{_Seven are confirmed dead and another looks dead further in the door. He's got himself a brilliant placement._}

James tried not to growl in irritation. He had never planned on actually being in charge. Myers had chosen him to lead the forces if something went down, but he thought Myers' was strong enough to keep going. But reports were coming in that Myers' was unconscious or even dead in that room. "Okay, okay, try one more time to get in. If that doesn't work, we wait him up. He doesn't have infinite ammo."

{_Yes, sir. Also, one of the men seems to have got a shot in. We don't know where it hit though.}_

"Good, that means he is bleeding. It'll be easier to wait." James switched over the channels on his radio. "Beta Team, do you have any sightings?"

{_That's a negative. If Casey has a team with him with can't see them.}_

"I can't believe he came here on his own. Keep watching. They are probably waiting for the right time." James clicked off the radio and spun around in his chair with a sigh. Everything was going to shit, that much was for sure. _Where in the name of God were those other two?_

Sitting in the main reception area with three other men, James stood up and stretched his arms. Letting out a yawn, a small red hole suddenly appeared in the middle of his head. As he slumped to the floor, two more men were dispatched with easily as four black-suited men burst through the door. Before the final man could react he was bundled to the floor, one foot pressing into his back.

With his hands behind his back, Fisk walked into the reception area, flanked by Detrikov. He stepped over to the man and knelt down. "Where is Gerald Myers?"

"…Screw you…" The man spat.

"Fair enough." Fisk clicked his fingers and a bullet was sent through the man's head. Standing up straight, Fisk turned around to where twelve of his men stood. "There are twelve floors. I want one man for each floor. Cray, you are with me and Detrikov. We are going to find Gerald Myers." A younger man nodded. "I want any hostiles dealt with. If they surrender, hand-cuff them and bring them down here."

"The elevator appears to be… gone." Detrikov called out as the doors opened to the elevator shaft.

Fisk didn't seem to worried. "Okay. We'll all go up the stairs, with Detrikov, Cray and I at the back. Get into each floor as we ascend. Go now."

**XXX**

While Myers' men were good, they weren't nearly as good as Fisk's men. As each men exited on a floor, they expertly progressed through the floor, getting rid of any men in their way. After all hostiles were dealt with, they started searching each floor for anything particularly useful. Soon, it was only Detrikov, Cray and Fisk walking up the stairs.

"If you find Myers, do not engage." Fisk said to Cray. "Contact us."

"Yes sir." Cray nodded.

"Good. Otherwise, do what needs to be done." Fisk suddenly winced as something spat past his face as they reached the final opening. A thin line of blood appeared on Fisk's cheek. "That was a foolish risk." Fisk sighed. "Cray, if you would."

Nodding, Cray crouched down and rolled across the doorway, letting off a shot. The shot hit true, hitting a man waiting for them. Cray got back to his feet and Fisk nodded at him.

"Good work." Fisk took a step forward when Detrikov stopped him. "Yes?"

"Your face." Detrikov said quietly.

Looking slightly confused, Fisk raised a hand to where his cheek had been cut by the close bullet. It was still there. "I am not healing." Fisk said, his fingers sweeping across the wound in his cheek.

"Why not?" Detrikov asked.

"Well, there is only one reason I can think of. The task has been completed." Fisk's mouth twitched. "It appears as if Gerald Myers is gone from this world. Nicholas has succeeded." Fisk paused for a moment before pointing at the door. "Go. Find Nicholas."

**XXX**

It was obvious where Nick was holed up.

Eight people were lying limp outside the door, faces blank and bloody. Each had one or two holes in the chest and each had fallen backwards, forming a natural barrier to the door.

"Is this his work?" Detrikov walked forward to get a closer look at the bodies.

"Unless Myers' men have a habit of killing their own men." Fisk said before walking over to the door. "Cray, check the other rooms." With a quick nod, the young man disappeared down the corridor. Fisk leaned towards the door and gave it three knocks.

After a few seconds, a voice called out. "You… you think knocking is going let you get out free? J-Just come through that door… I dare you… He's dead! You have no use anymore. Go back to whatever family you have."

"Nicholas." Fisk called through the door. "Nicholas, it is Gregory."

"…Fisk…?" Nick's voice lost its bravado. "What're you doing here?"

"Coming for you. Can I come in?" Fisk asked.

"Course… mind your step, there's another body right outside the door. He got closer than I wanted."

Fisk opened the door wide and quickly took in the room. One body was at his feet, his face all but missing. Another body lay on his side near the other side of the room. Finally, slumped against the wall with the window above his head was Nick. He held his pistol in one hand, and his other arm hung limp. His face was pale and his body shaking. Fisk immediately stepped into the room, kneeling down next to Nick. "Are you okay?" Fisk asked.

"Fine… of sorts…" Nick replied vaguely.

"It looks to be a bullet wound to the shoulder." Detrikov reported to Fisk, moving Nick's hand. "Hmm… it's likely shattered the shoulder. It'll need some patching but he isn't in any immediate danger."

"Huh… t-that'd be why I can't feel my arm." Nick managed a weak smile. "So… I guess I can stop shooting people now, correct?"

"Yes." Fisk nodded. "Is Myers…?"

"He's here." Detrikov said to Fisk.

"Dead?"

"Yes."

Fisk grunted slightly before standing up. He seemed to be considering something before pacing back and forth in the room.

"You look antsy…" Nick muttered, trying to keep his eyes open. "Something wrong?"

"No. No, far from it." Fisk stopped pacing and sighed. "I merely wonder whether I will keep on seeing her… keep seeing Elena…"

Detrikov looked at Fisk with an odd look, before reaching into his jacket. "Are you…?"

"Hm… I think so. I want to see Gerald with my own eyes. After everything he has done…" Fisk took a breath and stood in front of Detrikov. "Cut the stitches."

"Are you certain?" Detrikov asked. He knew first-hand how bad Fisk was when he saw Elena's death in his mind over and over again.

"Yes." Fisk nodded. "I will not be satisfied until I see him myself."

Trying to hide a relieved smile, Detrikov pulled out a pair of small silver scissors. "Stay still." He said, before carefully snipping each of the stitches. Fisk barely winced as he slowly pulled out the wire that had held his eyes together. "Okay, they're gone."

Taking a deep breath, Fisk carefully and slowly opened his eyes for the first time in over ten years. He rapidly blinked as light invaded his eyes and he covered them with a hand, his face distorting into a wince.

"Gregory…" Detrikov asked carefully, placing a hand on Fisk's shoulder.

"I am…" Fisk opened his eyes again and stared at Detrikov with slightly watery eyes. "I am fine…" Fisk almost sounded shocked. "I cannot see her, Vladimir."

"That's good…" Detrikov smiled. "That's brilliant."

Fisk turned slowly in a circle, taking the apartment, the colours, the way the light shined on the walls, the clean windows, even the way the blood spread on Nick's shoulder. Despite the fact that he had seen these things before, it had been so long that it was almost as if it was his first time seeing such things. Then Fisk's gaze turned to Myers.

Myers had not aged well in the ten years since Fisk had seen him. He still wore the wire rimmed glasses, but his hair had receded back into his skull, becoming wispy and starting to grey. Wrinkles extended from his mouth and eyes, eyes which were now lifeless. Unlike some people, where they looked like they were sleeping, even if he didn't have the hole in his head Myers just looked dead.

"How sad it is that you had to go this way, Gerald." Fisk muttered. He noticed that when he blinked, small pinpricks on lights still invaded his vision. That was due to the fact that the stitches had left tiny holes in his eyelids, which would never heal since eyelids didn't heal like normal. "You had a chance to simply be a survivor. To go on living. Instead you decide to go and do this. To fight against Death. I wish I knew your motives, but you never gave us a chance to talk. Instead, you murder innocents like Miles, you play mind games, and you destroy people's minds. I will never know what drove you, and in some ways, I almost don't want to know." Fisk continued to stare at the corpse before the door opened and in came a panting Cray.

"Sir… sir, you'll want to see this…" Cray took a deep breath and actually looked slightly sick. "It's… it's something I can't explain, sir… It's so… just… come and look, please..." Cray paused slightly as Fisk connected eyes with him but didn't ask any questions. It wasn't his place.

"Lead me." Fisk said simply before turning to Nick. "Nick, come with us. We can't leave you alone for fear that you will collapse."

"Fair enough…" Nick grunted as he climbed to his feet. "It's not actually that bad once you get used to the fact that you can't feel your arm." Nick weakly chuckled before glancing quickly at one of the doors. As he walked past Myers, he quickly put a note down on his chest that he had written while defending himself and followed Fisk outside.

**A/N: - Thanks to PrincezzShell101, DARKWOLF180, and Bookreader2010 for your reviews! Gerald is gone, but this story ain't over 'till the fat lady sings, and Chloe isn't properly pregnant nor singing yet XD **

**Next chapter is going to be a fun one… buuuut, y'all have to wait! I am going to be taking a week's break to focus solely on my original stories (More specifically Isla Do Maldito, which I'm probably going to start writing soon). So, I'll see you in a week's time with a great chapter.**

'**Till then! **


	67. Corrupted Mind

**Chapter 67**

**Corrupted Mind**

As soon as Cray lead Fisk, Detrikov and Nick to the room and opened the door, the thing that had disturbed Cray so much was very visible, very striking, and very sickening.

No-one had any words as they stared at the glass container at the end of the room, filled with ice. Inside the ice was the frozen, mottled form of Jennifer. The wounds on her neck, hands and feet were rubbery and red; open wide with beads of blood frozen into rubies. The crown of thorns was still on her head, her position still a sick imitation of Jesus.

It took a few seconds before Nick found his voice, with a simple, "…My God…"

Fisk put his hand on the glass over Jennifer's blank face, a solemn expression on his face. "There is nothing worse for a man to see the woman he loves dead again and again. This I know…" Fisk sighed. "I would guess Jason would be locked in this room. No matter how much he would not have wanted to, he would have continued to look at her, knowing that he could do nothing." Fisk's fingers went over scratch marks on the glass. "He tried to get her, but there was no hope." With another sigh, Fisk turned to Cray. "Was there any sign of Jason?"

"I couldn't see him, not here nor any of the other apartments." Cray was still pale, but seemed better in the company of Fisk. He motioned with his hand at the walls. "Though there are these."

Fisk drew his eyes away from the grotesque scene in front of him and looked to the walls, seeing multiple shapes. It took him a few seconds to register they were actually letters written in what seemed to be paint.

**I AM NOT HIM, HE IS NOT ME**

** GET HER AWAY FROM ME**

** WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME**

** IT HURTS YOU, IT HURTS ME, IT HURTS US**

** GET OUT OF MY HEAD**

** I AM IN MY HEAD**

** I AM NOT ME**

** MYERS. JASON. TOGETHER. WHO AM I?**

These eight phrases were written again and again on all four walls, in multiple different paints.

"What do they mean?" Nick asked, looking at the phrases.

"I do not know." Fisk answered. "It is Jason's outlet, the way he writes phrases like this. If I were to guess, Jennifer's death was a use for Myers to hypnotise something into him. What that is I don't know. The shock of seeing her dead, then the continued horror of being locked with her corpse would have made his mind fragile. Susceptible." Fisk turned towards Cray. "Is this the last or first apartment you searched?"

"It's the last." Cray said, before reaching into his pocket. "I, uh, I found this." Cray pulled out a small diary and gave it to Fisk. It was a simple, cheap notepad with plastic rings keeping the paper together. Fisk quickly flipped through it, and seeing only one relatively short entry, started reading.

_He's here. Not physically here, but in my head. He is… telling me things, telling me what to do, how to do it, when to do it. I don't even know who this Gregory Fisk is… but I do know, because he knows… because I know. He keeps Jason like a pet dog. I've seen Jennifer as well, dead… like the others. He tells me this and I'm not sure I believe me… him, but I have to. If my mind tells me, then it's so, correct? This is… I thought writing down my thoughts would help but it's not helping me… Its times like this I wish my parents were here… with us… me…_

Passing around the note, Fisk stroked his chin. "It's interesting. The fact the person knows Jennifer is surprising. I'd understand Jason if they were captives together, but I doubt they have talked. And even if they did that Jason would be even capable of talking about Jennifer."

"His mind sounds broken. Much like Jason's words." Detrikov said.

"Yes." Fisk agreed. "Cray, was there anything else?"

"Only one more thing." Cray reached into his pocket and bought out a mask. More specifically, a mask with a blood red skull adorned onto it.

"A mask?" Fisk stepped forward and grabbed the skull mask. "Why would such a mask be here? It is like a cheap Halloween toy."

"I… I know that…" Detrikov muttered. Fisk turned towards him, looking at his friend with a questioning look.

"You have seen this before?"

"I…" Detrikov seemed to be struggling with something. One hand started shaking but his other quickly clamped it down. "It's…" Detrikov stumbled back, hitting the wall. "…_When you see the skull, then you shall act as I have taught you…" _Detrikov recited slowly. "He… when did he tell me that?" Detrikov's other hand started shaking, reaching towards his hip, seemingly without him registering the movement. "Gregory… I hear… Myers…" Detrikov looked up to Fisk. "Why do I hear Myers?"

Fisk stepped forward, a serious expression on his face. He placed both hands on Detrikov's shoulders. "Vladimir. Vladimir, listen to me. Somehow, Myers has gotten to you. He has obviously programmed something into you via that skull. What did he do?"

"I…" Detrikov clenched his teeth. "He wanted me to… to… Something… now…"

"Now?" Fisk's eyes narrowed and stared into Detrikov's own. "Listen to me, Vladimir, listen… listen to me." Fisk moved his hands up to Detrikov's cheeks, holding Detrikov's head still. "Look into my eyes. Fight this. I do not know what Myers has done but it cannot be good especially if it shall happen now. Fight it. Fight his orders. We can fix this, so fight this."

Detrikov slowly nodded. "I… yes… I can…" Detrikov murmured. "I can keep it within myself… If your eyes were not open… who knows what would have happened. To see my old friend open his eyes made me happy." Detrikov managed a smile that Fisk hadn't seen in too long a time. "Thank you, Gregory."

**BANG**

Fisk's eyes widened suddenly, his eyes still looking into Detrikov's own. "Vl… Vladimir…"

Detrikov was more than confused. He looked left and right, taking in the shocked expressions on Cray and Nick's face. Then he looked down to see his hands covered in blood. The same hands holding a pistol into Fisk's stomach, freshly fired. Detrikov's face darkened in horror as he took in the deep wound that had no doubt hit vitals. "No… No, I…"

Fisk managed to take a step back and give a shaky, grim smile. "It seems that… that Gerald Myers continues to grieve us… even after death…"

**A/N: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 and Bookreader2010. **

**Okay, a couple of things:**

**For some reason when I first wrote this chapter, I had written a mass death scene that included Cray, Fisk, Detrikov and Nick. It's fair to say that I didn't go with this, I had no idea why I wrote it in the first place. Perhaps I was feeling particularly grisly. Anywho, that's why the chapter is shorter than usual since I cut the super death scene out. **

**Updates from here on out for the next couple of months are going to be… hectic. Not only is it the Christmas holidays, but I'm finally going out and actively seeking for a job (My God!) I'll for two chapters a week, but if I don't update, well, I'm getting busy O.O**

**An update for the time off for original stories: It's going brilliantly. I'm ready to start writing two of the original stories I've got planned, with a third in the works. Isla Do Maldito has seen some big changes, but it's looking to be awesomely awesome. Awesome. Also I got (Beta name) The Gameshow, and that'll be my first submission to fictionpress.**

**Thank you guys for reading, for reviewing, and for (one would hope) understanding! 'Till next time! **


	68. A Chosen's Wish

**Chapter 68**

**A Chosen's Desire**

"_Why…? Why did you...?" A twelve-year old Elena stared at Fisk, a young man of twenty-two. _

_ "A child should never be subjected to that pain. To that torture." Fisk grunted, crouching down and looking over the two bodies that lay at his feet. "I… apologize for your mother. For your father. Ya nadeyus', chto oni zhivut v mire."_

"_I don't know you…" Elena sniffled, rubbing her nose with a sleeve, breath coming out like smoke from the freezing weather. "I have never seen you… are you friends with… mama and papa?" _

_ Fisk wearily smiled. "No. I have never seen them before. I have no reason other than seeing a child such as you being threatened by death." Fisk looked to a third body, slumped against the wall. Searching through this man's pockets was Detrikov, face set in stone as his friend talked to the girl. _

_ "But… your arm…" Elena pointed at Fisk's bloodied shoulder. _

_ "A small price to pay, molodyye odin." _

**XXX**

Back then, the bullet wound had felt like fire. It was the first time he was shot, and shot protecting the person he would grow to later love and marry. Fisk had told Elena to follow him to a clinic, but they never separated after that. Elena, Detrikov and Fisk together survived the harsh winters in the seediest places Russia had to offer. In fact, they proved quite a team. Fisk's cunning and intelligence, Detrikov's limitless and effective attacks, and Elena was more than willing to act innocent or sad when the time came to lure enemies over.

Fisk had watched Elena grow into a teenager, then a young woman. By the time Elena was eighteen, they had both fallen in love. Every time Fisk had looked at Elena, he was reminded of the bullet wound in his arm, felt the pain, but was glad that he had stopped it from destroying a life as pure as Elena's.

Now, the bullet wound felt more like he had been lightly punched in the stomach, much the way two college students would play around. He barely noticed the blood from the bullet wound. He was analysing his body. The bullet hadn't exited; otherwise his spine would have been in pieces. The bullet was somewhere either inside or behind his stomach, ripping apart more than a few vitals. He didn't feel the pain, merely a small heat like warming hands on a fire.

Behind him, both Cray and Nick watched, wide-eyed, unable to move. Cray knew Detrikov and Fisk enough to know they trusted each other more than any other man, and Nick – in the short time he had known them – knew they were comrades in arms.

In front of him, Detrikov stared, his usual stony look turned over by shock. His arms still hung limp, the pistol slowly slipping from his hand. It fell to the ground with a faint _clink_, sounding over the quietness in the room.

"…Gregory, I…" Detrikov could hardly speak. He had felt that seed in his mind, but he had fought it. He thought he had won when Detrikov spoke to him. The next thing he knew… he had shot his life-long friend, shot the person Elena loved, shot the person he trusted… _shot him_.

"Do not speak my friend." Fisk said, his shoulders slightly slumped. "But more than that… do not blame yourself. For this was the work of Gerald Myers, and no-one more."

"My own hand did it… my mind told me to do it… I tried to resist but…" Detrikov grew paler. "I thought I did but I shot you. I did… I did it."

"Do not believe that. Neither I nor Elena would want you to believe that. We would want you to fight. Want you to keep on going." Fisk motioned lightly towards Cray. "Help the people that need helping. Continue our operation, our plans. Help those that risk their lives for me and you, allow them to grow into something more."

"Don't… don't speak like that…" Detrikov muttered. "Do not speak like that, Gregory…"

Fisk didn't seem to listen, but stared at a point over Detrikov's shoulder, his recently open eyes staring into nothingness. "How many orphans did we pick up? Like Elena? How many children did we see, starving and thin, chilled to the bone. How many more were frozen statues of their former selves, souls frozen in place within their husks of bodies. Children. Men. Woman." Fisk took a step back and his leg knocked against a wooden seat. With a sigh he sat down, wincing as he did. "I told you my wish of making something bigger. To help those that needed helping. You supported me… Elena supported me… and we made it happen." Once again Fisk motioned to Cray. "Some of the brightest minds of the planet, brought together for a single purpose… peace of mind… of body… of soul…"

"We knew it wasn't exactly legal. But what could the police do? We grew more powerful. We had people in high places. Slowly we tried to create peace for those that needed it." With one hand on his stomach, Fisk used the other to pull the rose from his jacket pocket. He stared at it, as if mesmerized by the way the petals formed. "Then this happened. Death. You knew how angry I was when I first talked to him. Elena had died, I had gone blind to the world. I was angry because I was meeting with the embodiment of all those frozen souls. Once more we were given a chance." Without moving his eyes, Fisk motioned to Nick. "To save those who were tested by Death. To guide them. Joshua had the right idea. He did. But he is young. We were wise. We helped and we did… we got the information, we've finished off the important men of Myer's reign…"

With a weary sigh, Fisk closed his eyes, looking once more into the blackness he had stared at for many years since the accident on the bridge. "Sometimes I think… that Myers isn't the only problem. Sometimes I think to myself, why would Death test people with these… often unavoidable accidents? He knew they had aspects he wanted. Why did he not find those that had the best and simply choose them without any accident, without any bloodshed, without killing the many hundreds of innocents he so often kills… People like Elena…"

Detrikov was listening intently, without a word or sound. He knew this was important. More important than anything else in the world. A dying man's last words.

"So I came to think about what Gerald was doing… how we could solve both problems… and I think I have it… at least a wish…" Fisk leaned back in the chair. "I believe Death is a simple human. Or was. I believe that Chosen become Death. From the very beginning of our world. The last Chosen survivor will become that which he works for." Fisk placed the rose back into his pocket and pulled something from inside his jacket. "Vladimir… I believe that… that we need to choose a Chosen. We need to make someone not allow all the injustice in the world, so that our dream can be realized… be it… be it Nick here, or Dorothy or David… or even Joshua or Lisa… any of them… let them understand our reasoning, allow people to die by their own choice or by age or illness… when they are ready and prepared. No more murder, no more starvation, nothing… the world will thrive, but death will still happen. It must, for that is nature." Fisk opened his eyes once more, looking at the object he held in his hands. It was a locket with a golden chain. He opened it, and looked at Elena for the first time in ten years.

"Still she is beautiful… I no longer see her death… I now see her waiting with open arms… Now I will get my answers, on if Death if a Chosen or not… But my death will not go in vain. As Miles did before me, I will make a trade… For if am to die, why not bring somebody else back?"

"But who…?" Detrikov whispered.

"I believe that… for us to succeed we need Joshua and Lisa. Joshua will come back if Lisa can forgive him for Miles' death… but Lisa… she is furious, she is sad and perhaps she thinks she should end it. The only way to bring Lisa back is to bring back a man she loves…"

"But… the trade only works for those 'unfairly' killed." Detrikov kneeled down and grasped his friend's hand. "Isaac died due to Death's design. He is not legible."

"I… know this… But a man died for us… beaten by Myers' men for information that he never revealed… Beaten to death…" Fisk closed his eyes once more, and hung the locket around his neck, allowing it to hang open. Detrikov couldn't help but stare at the picture. It was on a particularly chilly day, with Elena hugging Fisk, kissing his cheek. Detrikov himself was in the background, a shadow in the back alley. "…I will bring him back… for he is the only person to persuade Lisa… and perhaps… perhaps my dream... my wish… _our_ wish…" Fisk put his arms on his lap and gave a small smile. "…It shall come true…"

Detrikov felt the hand stiffen, and then loosen. He took a breath and looked up from the locket into Fisk's face. "Gregory… Gregory." Detrikov closed his eyes in pain and stood up. Looking up to the ceiling, Detrikov opened his eyes again, allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek. "_Ya poprobuyu moye samoye… luchsheye…" _Detrikov spoke with a hoarse voice. "For Elena. For you."

**A/N:- Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your reviews (Sorry!)**

**I hope this came across as I wanted to. I definitely think I'm getting better at 'emotional death scenes' so to speak, and this is probably my favourite death thus far in the story. Not the last, alas, but… perhaps he is near the last death? Sadly, no. **

**On that note, I would like to give you a list of all known survivors (and main characters): Just so you know who is eligible to kick the bucket (Not including two very important characters referenced last chapter, and you-guess-who Fisk was talking about) **

**Lisa Valentine**

**Joshua Valentine**

**Vladimir Detrikov**

**Nicholas Casey**

**Dominika Matveev**

**Lukas Solveig**

**Jeremy Edwards**

**Chloe Marvin (And the baby!) **

**Jay Blackstock**

**Alexander Randall**

**David Trayce**

**Dorothy Louella**

**Oh ho, I nearly forgot, we're nearing the end of the act. From the looks of it, the last act will either be the longest, or second longest just before the first act. **

**FINALLY, it's going to get more Final Destination'y next act, with my added flair. 'Till next time. **


	69. Punishment

**Chapter 69**

**Punishment**

Detrikov had witnessed, caused, and been a part of death ever since he was a little boy. When he was thirteen, he killed his first man. At sixteen, almost thirty more had been felled by his hand. That was when he was angry, uncontrollable, filled with blood-lust. If it wasn't for Gregory Fisk, Detrikov knew he'd be rotting in a prison somewhere, or more likely given the death penalty. Death really didn't affect him all that much. It happened. It was a well-established fact.

But Fisk… Seeing Fisk in that chair, listening to his words, it struck a self-professed cold heart hard. Then that calm, serene face…

The day was a blur from that moment on. He had a bare recognition of sending orders out to the other members of the group. To defrost Jennifer and sort out a burial, to take Myers' and Fisk's bodies away. Keep an eye out for Jason. He remembered ordering that the apartment should be burned after everything had been searched and taken care of. Then he had walked away from everyone, seeking to be alone with his thoughts.

Detrikov was able to come to terms with the fact. He wasn't in shock. Fisk was dead, it hurt him, but it had happened. He tried hard to persuade himself that it wasn't his fault, that it was Myers, but a small part of his mind still felt the finger pulling the trigger. _I had done it._

More than that, Detrikov was actually worried. Not only had Myers' input that command in his head, what other commands had he put in his head? He was a walking sleeper agent, unable to know what he was going to do until he had done it. However, he knew how to deal with the situation. Usually it took shock to get into someone's head. It takes shock to get it out as well. Fisk's death wasn't enough of a shock, and Detrikov doubted that he could shock his mind enough with simple thoughts.

The answer was the only answer he knew. Pain.

He had booked himself into a cheap as dirt hotel room under a fake name. Now he leaned down from the tale, pulling a small knife from his boot. Detrikov stared at it, unblinking. The knife was the very same that Fisk had given to him when they first met. In fact, Fisk had very almost stabbed Detrikov with it. It had a metal handle and a fine, sharp blade. Perfect for the job.

With a single breath, Detrikov plunged the blade hard into his left arm, since he was right-handed. As if his skin were butter, the knife slide through skin and muscle, going all the way through until it hit the wood of the table Detrikov had rested the arm on. That wasn't the painful part, despite the heat rising up from the wound. A simple slice was not the shock Detrikov needed. Clenching his hand around the knife, Detrikov grit his teeth and twisted. Hard.

A grunt of pain turned into a howl as Detrikov jammed the knife up and down, slicing into bone and through veins.

_ "You are to dispatch of him." Myers said, his face a haze of mist. The red skull was the only thing Detrikov could see, could register. "But after this, there is more…" _

Detrikov's arm left arm tensed hard, muscles tightening up near the shoulder. He continued to saw into his forearm, the sound of grating bone filling his ears.

"Think of this as punishment…" Detrikov growled between his teeth. "For shooting your friend…"

_"I want the others. I want Lisa Valentine and I want Joshua Valentine. I want the rest of the Chosen. The next time you see them, you are to dispatch of them much like Gregory Fisk." _

Detrikov looked to his arm with distaste. He was only half-way through. With a final grunt, he slammed the knife sideways, snapping through the rest of the bone. After the bone, all that was left was some more muscle and skin, which sliced through easily enough. The knife's edge hit wood. If he could remember the orders Myers had given him, he was confident that it had worked. At the very least he could fight against it.

Detrikov took deep breaths and stood up from the table, half of his forearm and his left hand staying on the now bloody table. Detrikov ripped off his shirt and clamped it over the stub, which didn't do too much, but it was better than nothing.

A knock on the door drew Detrikov's attention. The door then opened, showing a concerned owner. "Are you okay, sir? I heard-" The owner's eye turned to the bloody arm Detrikov held to his chest.

"I have left extra money. For the clean-up." Detrikov grunted, walking past the owner. "I believe it will be sufficient. Just throw the thing away."

With that, Detrikov left the hotel, trying his best to stop the blood flow as he went to the base in order to find a doctor.

**XXX**

The evening grew cold at the gathering in the graveyard, sending chills through many of the black-clad attendees surrounding the black coffin.

_Suitable weather. At least it's not raining._

David thought solemnly, standing further away than the rest, leaning against a tree. He did want to go up to the coffin, to pay his respects to Lucy. David was going to but… seeing that young man with the sad expression, looking almost like a mirror image of his younger self, David just couldn't. It would be unfair to Max. Being away from him for so long, betraying him and his mother, coming back only for Lucy to die… It was better if Max didn't see him. David wasn't entirely certain he could handle the meeting, either.

He watched as the coffin containing his ex-wife lowered into the ground, then as Max stepped up, speaking. His voice carried over into David's ear.

"I had my problems with my mother…" Max started. "I think all sons do. We always want things, toys when we were younger, money as we grew older. But we never appreciate it until later… and sometimes until it's too late to realize how much effort a mother has to go through. To raise us. From being an infant to making sure we don't fall in with the wrong crowds at school. Don't smoke, don't take drugs, keep healthy, keep fit. Good advice." Max wiped his eyes. "You never… never ever think they are going to go until they do. I always imagined an ideal scenario: I would have a wife, children of my own. I wanted my mother… I wanted Lucy to see my wife, see her grandchildren, and be happy. I wanted her to know it was coming, to prepare for it, and accept it as all of us have to do at the end. I will, my children will, all of us here will."

Max took a breath and looked up to the sky. "I… know that I speak to deaf ears, I know that he isn't here, that he is feeling miserable but now more than ever I need to see my father."

David stiffened, his hand tightening on the tree trunk.

"I know he was there with Lucy when she died. I know it was an accident, witnesses stated he was trying to save her, that he did all he could do. But when I went to the hospital, he was gone. Mom had phoned me, all happy, telling that my father had come back. That David had come back. They were started again after the divorce, that everything was going to be as right as rain. I had never heard my mother this happy since the divorce and I knew… I knew that I ought'a forgive my dad. I thought… perhaps, that all of us again, mom, son and dad could be together again. But now Lucy is gone… and…" Max shut his eyes as he looked up to the sky. "I wish I could see him again. I wish he would come back. Because I don't want any regrets. I don't want what happened to my mother to happen to him." Max's throat locked up and he nodded vaguely, standing back to his previous position. A few more final words from others, and the coffin was lowered into the ground.

It took every ounce of will to not go over to his son, to speak to Max. David did not want to go to him until after this whole situation was fixed. He didn't want to start repairing relationships only to leave Max alone again, or worse, for Max to die because of him. Lucy had taught him this. With a final look at his son, David turned and walked out of the graveyard. He saw Dorothy waiting inside the car and climbed in.

Dorothy didn't need to ask any questions, willing to wait until David would talk.

"I… I couldn't go up to him… Dorothy…" David murmured. "I couldn't do that to him, to myself. I keep telling myself I should, but I can't. Not until this situation is over. Not until our survival is assured." David clipped his seatbelt in. "Let's go."

**A/N: Thanks to PrincessShell101 and Bookreader2010 for the reviews. **

**Holy sunshine, I think the world really is gonna end. I updated the day after the previous chapter! On the very off-chance the world does end on the 21****st****, I'm gonna be pissed off since I won't finish this story. **

**Anywho, things are going to calm down some until the end of the Act. 'Till next time! **


	70. No More

**Chapter 70**

**No More**

"You are an idiot." The doctor, a man in his forties from England, said through the cigarette that hung in his mouth.

"So says the doctor smoking in front of his patient." Detrikov grunted, staring hard at the wall as the doctor dealt with the amputation wound.

"This-" The doctor tapped the wound, causing Detrikov to wince slightly. "…Isn't smoking. Amputating your own arm? I'm surprised you didn't up and bleed out while walking down the street. Christ knows how the police didn't pick you up." The doctor pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it on a tray, before standing up and grabbing something from the table. Detrikov eyed it wearily, causing the doctor to smirk. "Don't you look at me like that. If you wanted proper treatment, you'd go to the hospital. You came to me." Raising the blowtorch, the doctor continued to smirk. "It'll only burn for a while."

**XXX**

Seconds away from knocking on the door, Nick heard the yell from the room, a yell of pain. Thinking something bad had happened to Detrikov, Nick pushed the door open to be confronted with the smouldering stub of Detrikov. Both Detrikov and the doctor looked to the former policeman.

"Can I help you?" The doctor said. "Unless you plan on dying any-time soon, I'm dealing with a patient. Besides, haven't I just patched up your shoulder?"

"No, I just heard…" Nick shrugged slightly, embarrassed. "I thought-"

"Don't worry, kid, it ain't the worst scream someone's had under my care." The doctor said, trimming off some blackened skin with scissors. He placed a wet cloth of icy cold water over the stub.

"What did you want?" Detrikov asked as the doctor cleaned more of the blackened skin flakes off. "You cannot just pass by the end of the corridor."

"I… uh…" Nick started to scratch his shoulder, causing the doctor to glare daggers at him. Nick stopped immediately with a small 'sorry'. "You're the… leader, now, right?"

Detrikov looked to the floor for a moment before answering. "I guess."

"So when are you going to call the other survivors over?" Nick asked. "I mean, it's all over, right? It was hard, people were lost but the fact of the matter is Myers is gone… he was the bad guy, wasn't he?"

"I guess it is over." Detrikov confirmed as the doctor started to bandage the stub of his arm. "We still need to find Jason, but otherwise, yes."

"So you need to gather the other survivors." Nick said. "They need to know that they don't need to worry about their lives anymore."

"Everyone needs to worry about their lives." The doctor put in. "You get careless, thinking your 'safe', you'll get hit by a truck crossing the street without looking." The doctor pulled another cigarette out and lit it. "Don't take off that bandage for a while, otherwise you'll accidently rip the wound right open again."

Detrikov nodded, standing up. "Thank you, doctor."

"Next time, just cut off a finger?" The doctor smiled as Detrikov guided Nick out into the corridor.

Shutting the door behind him, Detrikov looked down at Nick. "I'll let the survivors know via the radios."

"Okay…" Nick nodded before chewing on his lip.

"What?" Detrikov asked bluntly.

"It's just… well…" Nick couldn't help but smile. "We don't have to stay here anymore. We can go back to our previous lives."

"As much as you are able, yes." Detrikov confirmed.

"Then I guess we won't be meeting again. Probably." Nick almost offered his right hand, but considering the injury of Detrikov's, offered his left for a handshake. Detrikov grasped it quickly before letting go. "I want to thank you and Fisk. Without you guys… well, I doubt many of us would be alive right now. Myers would be doing all sorts of things."

"No point thinking about what could have happened. What has happened, did happen. That will never change." Detrikov paused his walking. "The survivors needed help. Gregory offered that, and by extension me. It was nothing personal. Merely business." Detrikov blinked. "Just remember, you can forget about this whole organization as much as you want. But we'll never forget about any of you. Because if you decide to open your mouth about us, you'll find a bullet to your head."

Nick chuckled slightly after a tension filled second. "I think I, uh, have had enough bullets involved in my life thank you." With another slight shrug of his shoulders, Nick left Detrikov on his own.

Nick walked all the way to the outside before taking in his situation properly. It had been… a surreal experience, ever since Willingboro. He was a simple beat cop with his partner, and now he was saying goodbye to a no doubt illegal organization. In only a matter of hours he had killed more men than in his career. Myers was dead, the survivors were free… he was free… Nick frowned. He should have been happy, ecstatic. But now he really thought about it…

_Their innocent eyes took in their father being shot in front of their eyes._

Nick grit his teeth and clenched his fists. No matter how he looked at it, he had killed a man in front of his family. He should have done something else, taken Myers outside or… or somehow got the kids and wife into the other room and locked the door. Even if it was just the wife he may have gotten over it, but two children… how bad would they grow up? Knowing that a man from out of nowhere killed their father.

"Now that's a weird expression."

Looking up, Nick saw Lukas raising an eyebrow. "What is?"

"You. You look like you can't stop smiling but are trying to grimace at the same time." Lukas took in the sling that Nick's arm was held into. He frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"No… No, not much…" Nick scratched his chin. "Well, actually, that's kind'a an understatement."

"Why?"

"Well, it's over." Nick said.

"…Over?" Lukas clearly wasn't catching on.

"The list, the vision, everything. The person threatening death is dead, therefore he has no need for us, therefore we have been freed from that godforsaken list." Nick said quickly, a smile coming to his lips again. _How come it's easier to smile when others are around, but you see those eyes when you are on your own?_

"We're…" Lukas blinked. "Like that? Just like that? Are you sure?"

"Couldn't be more certain." Nick nodded. "We go back now."

Lukas glanced at the sky a moment. "Wow… that's… kind of sudden. I mean, one moment we're watching out for 'accidents' and now we're told, 'Hey, head on back to your previous lives.'"

"What else can we do though?" Nick asked.

"I guess nothing." Lukas blew out breath. "How can we just go back though? Do we... like, do we try to ignore what happened? Think of it as a nightmare? We can't just say 'that's that' and head on back."

"We have to try though. I mean, I haven't paid my bills." Nick chuckled, before frowning. "Although, my house is kind of… gone."

Lukas wiped a hand down his face, a smile slowly growing on his lips. "So we are able to just head on back… That is pretty… that is pretty unbelievable…" Lukas turned to Nick again. "I am finding it really hard… say it again, 'cause it's hard to register."

"Sure. I find it hard to believe too, but it's really over. We can go back to our normal lives. No more worrying about death. No more fighting for our lives. It's over. It's simply that… well, simple."

**XXX**

The note, the simple piece of paper, ink and paper, nothing else, was like an addiction. No matter how much she tried to look away from it, her eyes were drawn from her sleeping daughters back to the note. Beatrice frowned, her hair hanging loose over her eyes. It was a question of: why? Why would he leave that note? Why would the man who caused her husband's death leave it?

Beatrice turned away from the paper again, looking at Abby and Mary. Abby was murmuring slightly in her sleep, while Mary was on her back, mouth open, one hand scratching her belly. God knows how they did it. Sleeping. Beatrice had tried but the nightmares kept her awake. Were they having nightmares as well? Were they constantly seeing their father's brains blown out the back of his head? Would it come back to them later in life? Be in their heads forever?

Shaking her head, Beatrice stood up in an attempt to get rid of the pins and needles that had invaded her legs. Walking over to the window of her sister's apartment, Beatrice looked out over the darkness. It had just hit ten o'clock, although the lights were as bright as ever. Vehicles moving in a futuristic anthill. _Where was he?_ Beatrice's thoughts turned to the man. Dressed in jeans, a white shirt. Simple enough. But striking. He was tall, short hair. Beatrice placed him as possibly a policeman or a fireman.

_What was the man doing right now?_ The man had looked so full of regret as he pulled that trigger. As if he really didn't want to do it. At this thought, Beatrice looked back at the note, her face drawn with a lack of sleep and relative shock. It wasn't really that bad, all things considered. There was a faint dull roar in her head, but otherwise, Beatrice wasn't all that affected about Gerald's death. And that positively scared her. _He was my husband… I should be weeping and frantic… Why aren't I?_

Beatrice picked up the piece of paper once more and read it for what had to be perhaps the twentieth or thirtieth time.

_I'm sorry. I know this isn't enough, but what else can I say, especially on paper? What I did, I did with a mix of regret and decisiveness. I had too. Gerald Myers was an evil man. I know that will be hard to stomach, but it is the truth. The reasons would occupy far too much space. He has killed an innocent boy, dictated a disaster that killed many innocents. But he would not tell you any of this. Chances are, he has been into your minds. But you don't want to hear that. You will be grieving, I know, I realise this. Just know that… just know that if you ever want revenge. If you ever want to give vengeance to your husband, then come to me. I'll be easy to find. I left the gun tucked under Gerald's arm. Use it, if you see fit. I will not argue with that decision. For I shot a man in front of his wife, in front of his children. No matter how evil he was, you never should have seen that. _

_ If you need to, find me. Deal with it as you see fit. Just know that it needs to be your decision. Not Myers. But yours. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_-Nicholas Casey_

Reading this again, Beatrice's eyes turned to the pistol that lay on the table. She hadn't even touched the thing after bringing it here. The object of her husband's death. It was then, staring at that pistol, that her thoughts seemed to clear. She no longer felt that dull roar. Instead, it had opened into a particular anger she had never felt before. Somehow, and this scared her, she could envisage picking up that pistol and firing it through that man's head in a mirror image of her husband.

Bringing her arms up to her shoulders, shaking, Beatrice forced herself to look away from the gun and back to her daughters, her sweet daughters. Beatrice found her mind going to one place.

_He did this. Nicholas Casey did this to them. I could handle it myself, but he has ruined their lives. He took away their father. _

Beatrice felt a cold shiver up her spine at this thought and immediately shut it down. Feeling a lump in her throat, Beatrice continued to watch Abby and Mary, before her eyes slowly strayed back to that pistol.

_Can I really do that? _

_ …_

_ I want to. _

**A/N: Thanks to Princezzshell101 for the review!**

**Okay, I have a dilemma. The next Act is looking… well, long and epic. It will be true to Final Destination roots and of course, my final section of writing on this site. But, here's the thing. **

**Should I put Act 4 in Final Destination Revelations, or should I make Act 4 it's own story? It'll be up to you guys, since I really don't know which I should do. It'd be nice for suggestions, please? If I don't get any, I'll just go with doing it in this story. **

**Anywho, I'd give it two more chapters until the end of **_**this**_** act. 'Till next time! **


	71. Two Shots

**Chapter 71**

**Two Shots**

"I always wonder about death. Not Death with a capital 'D', but death as in the actual event. Would it last longer? Would it be quick as a flash or would you be in your mind for a while. I guess it kind of depends on the situation. But in the end, it's the same. Gunshot wound or the end of cancer, the death part still remains the same. I used to think that I'd want to know when it was coming. I'd want it to be painless, but I'd want to know it's coming so I can come to terms with it. I used to be so… so scared of dying suddenly.

"Then all this stuff happened. We were chosen. We were on some godforsaken list. Isaac snuffed it and I left… him… and then… and then I really thought about it. Suicide. I think in every list there's this one guy who just can't handle it, he tries to off himself, but can't do it because 'it's not his time'. Well, that was my problem. It wasn't my time. Then I was Chosen, then I'd just heal. I was anchored no matter how much I wanted to leave.

"Then he… god rid of my son. Killed him. Cold blood. Once more, I wanted it. I wanted it so, so badly. I tried, I did, I tried everything. Swallowed a bunch of pills, they were just like candy. Tried to hang myself, just succeeded in an annoying pain in the neck. Then I hear Gerald Myers is dead. I felt dull at that point. Myers didn't kill my son. Then Gregory. Dead? Gregory? Who snuffed him out? Then I thought… maybe… maybe if Gerald is dead then maybe… so I tested it. Cut my finger. Still hasn't healed. So I can finally end it. I can finally let go and be with my son again."

Lips moved away from the recorder as Lisa set it down on the table. She had bad handwriting, so a suicide letter would have been illegible. She smiled. Lisa knew how she wanted to end it. A razor to both wrists, a razor to the neck. It would hurt, sure, but then it wouldn't. Because she would be with Miles, with Isaac. A happy family with the son she should have raised.

Exhaling, Lisa put a chair in front of a mirror and sat down. She had to admit, it would be interested to see herself die, but she wanted to die looking at herself. _A bit egotistical, no?_

Lisa took a last look at herself. The jet black hair that somehow hadn't greyed. People thought she used dye, nope, completely natural. Lovely green eyes. _I saw him looking at them… maybe he can be the uncle in the family. Uncle Richard… has a nice ring to it…_

Raising the straight razor delicately in her fingers, Lisa stared into her eyes. _Christ, I thought I was going to have to persuade myself, but this is simple. I'll be with them again._

Then the door opened.

Lisa didn't turn, just looked in the mirror. She didn't lock the door, simply because she wanted somebody to find her. No point in killing yourself if your body won't be found. Expecting the hotel owner, or a neighbour, Lisa certainly wasn't expecting the extremely gaunt looking Jason Stark. His eyes were blackened as if he hadn't slept for months, his face drawn and his whole body thin. What was more surprising was the pistol he held in his hands, pointed straight for the back of her head. She understood immediately.

"So, Myers got into your mind. I guess I know how. Poor Jennifer." Lisa sighed. "No need to come hunting for me, though, Jason. I'm about to go out myself."

"I will kill you." Jason said firmly. "You killed her."

"Oh?" Lisa couldn't help but laugh. "Sure. I killed Jennifer. Go on, believe it." Lisa looked down to the razor in her hands. "You know, perhaps a bullet to the head will be an easier way to go. Either you shoot me, or I'll cut myself. Either way you'll see me dead and I'll get to see those I love once more.

Jason's face twisted into one of anger. "It will be me… you… at my hands…"

**XXX**

Blood spat from his nose as he landed hard onto the concrete, the back of his head hitting the alleyway wall.

"You like that? Huh?" The man had a cocky grin plastered all over his face, hat turned sideways. "Where's your knife now, big man? Come on!" He kicked the young adult on the floor in the ribs. "Come on, boy, come on!"

"Hey." Another man, this one in a hoody, pushed the previous aside. With a smirk, he crouched in front of the young adult. "We saw that piece of ass was killed at the subway. Recognised her picture. I was gonna fuck her. Fuck her nice and good. Now she's dead. Should have let us have our way with her." The hooded man held the young adult's chin between two fingers. "Ah well. I don't need priorities. You still a virgin?"

No response. Just blank, dull eyes.

"…the fuck?" The hooded man squeezed on the chin but got nothing. "You should be scared. You taking us for granted? Come on!" Letting go of the young adult's chin, the hooded man slammed a hard punch into the side of the young adult's face. He collapsed to the floor, eyes simply staring.

"Dammit, I was looking forward to you screaming and struggling." The hooded man spat on the floor. "Ain't gonna be right without it." He turned towards the man with the hat. "Let's get the hell outta here. Ain't fun when they ain't screaming."

"You sure? I mean, he made a fool out of us."

"Yeah. Besides, my brother just got in this hot new chick who ain't shy."

_Brother…_

"Haha, oh yeah? I got to say, your brother chooses the best."

_Brother…?_

"Sucks like a vacuum, he says."

_Brother!_

The man in the hoody didn't even see it coming. The brick slammed hard onto the back of his head, knocking him out before he even hit the floor.

"…Dude…?" The man in the hat stared at his friend, before looking up and taking in the demon in front of him. His shirt had been ripped open when they were kicking him, the buttons flying every which way. Now, combined with that ferocious look, the faces of drama were faces of demons. "No… no, wait, we were just-"

Joshua took one simple step forward and jammed his finger hard into the man's eye. The man's scream turned into a gargle as Joshua used his other hand to break the man's jaw with a simple twist. The man fell to his knees, hands going up to his now loose jaw, stupefied. Joshua regarded him with a cold, hard glare. He took a few steps forward, before turning around, eyes on fire. Joshua sprinted forward, slamming his foot hard into the side of the man's face.

_Snap._

"As easy as that…" Joshua murmured. "Two men fight it out, both lose… yesiree… no-one needs to know I was here…" Joshua walked out of the alley, leaving the limp bodies behind. "What the hell was I thinking to not fight back?" Shaking his head, Joshua continued down the street. Then it hit him. The cage. The fire. His mouth curled inwards. "Oh… right…" Trying to ignore his shaking arms, Joshua tried to distract himself by looking into a store. Nothing he would buy. But damn if that glass wasn't reflective.

_A clothes store… probably. Has shoes too. I have to say, I've never seen a clothes shop sell shoes._

Joshua's stature relaxed slightly as he forced his thoughts away to the back of his mind. That was when his eyes caught the teenager looking at him.

_Why the hell is he looking at me? I have a feeling I know him… Wait, isn't that…_

Spying a pistol of all things trained right at him, tucked under the teenagers arm, Joshua let out a chuckle. "Well, this _is _a surprise. I was told you went and got yourself killed over a cliff. 'Course not."

"You are a target."

"Sure, sure. You got balls though, a gun, right on the street, empty as it is. Any particular reason why? I mean, I saved your life before in Willingboro. Kind'a shitty way of showing your gratitude."

"The two of you shall be eliminated, by his orders."

Joshua frowned. "Ah. I see. So… that's where you went. I wonder if you went to him or if he came to you. Well, newsflash kid. Mr Myers is dead and gone." He suddenly laughed. "What the hell am I saying? He's got into your mind, so he's still alive to you. Awesome. I've been looking for a reason to get snuffed out. Come on then, orphan boy, right here, right now. Nobody here, but you may lose your chance."

"All the Chosen must die." Tyrone McRoux growled, his face twisted.

"Oh yeah?" Still looking at Tyrone in the reflective window, Joshua grinned. "Sure they do. I mean, Myers is dead, and I just got the news dear old Fisky kicked the bucket. I wonder who that was by. I'd ask Death, but I hate that bastard. Besides, who knows if he'd even talk to me anymore, now that he's shut off our healing. In fact, there's a paradox for you Tyrone, how can you kill the Chosen when no more Chosen exist?" Joshua crossed his arms. "But look at me just chatting. I'm waiting. Myers has programmed you right? So shoot me and get it over with…" Joshua's face fell. "God knows I'm looking forward to seeing Miles again…"

**XXX**

Lisa looked into Jason's eyes and saw the determination. _Sure… a bullet will be much less painful. Quick, right? I'll expect a white light. Maybe I'll have a moment as I fall forward. Will I see my skull blown out in front of me, or will my eyes go too? Either way, I'm sure it's shorter than slicing myself open. I mean, it'll be just like a click of the fingers, right?_

**XXX**

___A click of the fingers, isn't it?_ Joshua smirked. _Nice and quick. I guess it's like suicide by police. Instead it's suicide by orphan… heh… suicide by orphan. Nice one. Let's make a last joke before we die, eh, Joshua? Who needs to be serious in the face of death?_ Joshua looked at Tyrone. _Sure. Joke about it. Knock, knock, who's there? Death? Oh, brilliant!_

**XXX**

Together as one, in two completely different places, both Valentines watched as fingers pressed down onto triggers. At that moment, two shots fired simultaneously under the skies of New York.

**A/N: Why is it the moment I say; things are going to be hectic; I start updating quickly? Crazy…**

**Anywho, thank you Bookreader2010 and Princezzshell101 for your reviews!**

**This may just be one of my favourite chapters I have ever written for any story. I loved it. As for the Valentines? Well… next chapter, eh?**

'**Till then and boy alive, is it a good one! Read! I tell you, Read like you're lives depend on it! *ahem*, anywho… see ya!**


	72. Belief

**A/N: Uh-oh, my author's note is up here. You know what that means! Drama, drama, drama! Thanks to Bookreader2010 and Princezzshell101 for your ever awesome reviews. **

**So, Act Four WILL be in this story. Revelations is now confirmed to be the end of it all. Speaking off which, that is where I'm saving my very best 'Final Destination' roots in that act. It's going to honour the franchise we all love along with my own unique twists and turns. **

**I'm also in a super good mood. So good, that chances are that they'll be a chapter up tomorrow O.O. Heck, I may even go ahead and finish up the Act and submit a chapter a day. Who the hell knows, not me, but hey, my good mood isn't a concern of yours now XD Read on for… well, just read on! **

**Chapter 72**

**Belief**

_Huh… Shards of glass… pretty… pretty? Come on, Joshua, when the hell did you think things were 'pretty'? Like that one girl from school. Pretty eyes, I gotta say. There we go again. 'Pretty'. Ah, screw it. Glass means that the bullet went straight on through me. Obviously he didn't hit my head… or did he? Is this what it's like? Constantly thinking… yeah, that sounds like something I'll hate, being with my own thoughts. Oh, there goes my legs… crap…._

Joshua fell to his knees, eyes wide. His arms hung limp at his sides.

_Doesn't hurt one bit. Not even a little bit. Strange that. Come on, it's not seriously thinking all the damn time? Where are you Miles? I need to… I need to say sorry again… I need to..._

"Funny time to be kneeling down."

Joshua blinked slowly, cocking his head to the side. He could hardly take in the scenario. He was so convinced he had been shot, so convinced he was heading into the darkness that seeing Alexander and Jay practically blew his mind. Alexander had gotten Tyrone into a bear hug of sorts, trapping his arms. No matter how much Tyrone struggled, Alexander held on tight. The gun had been knocked from his hands, clattering against the floor.

Jay stood, one eyebrow raised. He offered a hand towards Joshua. "Come on."

"You… you two?" Joshua hadn't move from his knees. "How did you… why did you…?"

"We saw you on the street." Jay said. "I wanted to find you anyway. Turns out you had your own personal stalker, and Tyrone none-the-less."

"Find me…?" Joshua shook his head. "Why?"

"Why?" Jay chuckled lightly. "You were the one who drilled it into my head. You were the one who said no-one should give up, you were the one who said to me that more than anything, a man needs a friend." Jay reached forward, grabbing Joshua's arm. "And you look like you'd given up, no offence. The Joshua I'd know go out fighting. Hell, you'd probably _win_. So get up."

"Giving me a pep talk…? Who'd have guessed." Using Jay's arm, Joshua pulled himself to his feet. "I'm not going to lie, I figured I was going to be gone. Out of here. Placebo effect, much?" Joshua put a hand over his chest. "Surprised I didn't just keel over and die out of expectation. Christ, I-"

"Ah!"

The cry of pain drew Joshua and Jay's attention towards Alex and Tyrone. Alex was hunched over, clutching his stomach. Tyrone had a kitchen knife in his hand, as if bringing it from out of nowhere. The metal was covered in fresh blood.

Alex grit his teeth, glancing up from under his glasses. He could see Jay shouting something, but it was muted, as if he were underwater. The pain in his stomach was immense, a strange combination of hot and cold. _That's what a knife will do._ Alex was also the only one to catch Tyrone's movement. He was already swinging the knife, the metal glinting from a lamppost above. _Just like that?_

Alex could only watch as Tyrone twisted on his feet, his face an unnatural calm. The knife swished through the air, going right past Alex's neck. Alex blinked, his mouth opening slightly. _Close call there. _

Pain. Clear and pure pain in his neck. Alex's hands immediately moved from his stomach up to his neck and found his fingers hitting a clean slice, straight through all the important veins and arteries. Blood was already pumping between his fingers. _Oh boy… that's… that's not good, oh Christ, that isn't good, no, no, this isn't… that isn't…_

Like a fountain, blood spurted between Alex's fingers, sending beads of blood splattering against Tyrone's face which hadn't changed expression.

_Devil child! Devil child! Devil child! _

_ Now is not the time, mom… now isn't… not now, this is… I never should have admitted it… I could have just been happy, I could have just been in a family and been happy. But then… then I wouldn't have found Josie or Jay. And they are good friends, despite the short time you've known them… That's who I am anyway, they just didn't like it… _Looking through blood-stained glasses as he took a step backward, Alex took in Jay's face. _I hope he isn't going to break like with Josie 'cause… 'cause this time, I can't offer any comfort…_

Alex's back thumped against the deserted street, blood pooling in a crimson lake. Tears leaked down from his lifeless eyes, mixing in with the blood.

"What…" Jay's fingers twitched. "What have… what have you done?!"

Tyrone cocked his head, as if not understanding the question. "All who oppose his will shall die."

"You…" Jay shook his head. "What has happened to you!?"

"Myers happened to him." Joshua said, body tense. "Got into his mind."

"…no, this isn't Myers, I don't care, that isn't Myers…" Jay shook his head rapidly. "That was Tyrone, through and through. His body, his hands…"

"Jay, that was Myers' influence. Chances are, Tyrone has no clue what's happen-" Joshua put a hand on Jay's shoulder only for it to be swatted away.

"Screw that!" Jay yelled, tears cascading down his cheeks in a waterfall. "Screw that completely, he just… killed… murdered, murdered Alex and… and… he…" Jay's fist clenched, face twisting in anger. "I'll kill him with my bare hands, that murderer, that killer!" Jay pushed off, too fast for Joshua to grab him.

_I'm finally acting independently, Josie, finally._

Jay pushed off the floor, each step feeling like a mile.

_Alex was my friend… our friend. I saw you die, now him and… and I need him to be there for me!_

Closer and closer, that calm face only infuriating Jay more.

_I cannot handle this! I will rip that bastard apart piece by piece!_

In his rage, Jay didn't register Tyrone reaching down and grabbing hold of something off the floor. Joshua did catch the movement but knew he couldn't hope to do anything. Instead, he found two words leaving his mouth. "No, don't!"

_I will kill him, kill that killer, kill that murderer, that-_

Tyrone raised the pistol and without a thought, pressed the trigger. The bullet shot out and in an instant slammed right into Jay's left cheek. The bullet continued through, right out the back of his head. Momentum carried Jay on, legs carrying him past the standing Tyrone until his legs gave way, causing him to collapse right next to Alex.

_Huh… Alex… I… I was shot, Alex… I was… shot? It hurts, Alex, it hurts bad… very, very bad… Did you feel this pain… this is… how am I still… where are you going, Alex, are you…_

**XXX**

_"I'm welcoming you, idiot." Alex grinned, reaching out towards him. "You're up high and you ought to love it." _

_ "Up high… what are you…?" Jay looked around, not registering any of the surroundings. "Where are-" _

_ "Stop asking questions, Jay! Just go with the flow!" _

_ Jay blinked, turning around to see Josie waving at him. "Huh, Josie?" _

_ "The one and only. Welcome! You wanted to see the big-wigs off the world." Josie opened her arms towards Jay. "Come and meet the biggest and the best, Jay. You'll love it, I'm sure." _

**XXX**

___Yeah, Josie… I'll… I'll meet this… guy… with you and… Alex… with you… and… and…_

Joshua's face was set in stone, his mouth occasionally twitching as he watched Jay pass away next to Alex. Joshua took a breath and connected eyes with Tyrone. "This what you wanted?" Joshua asked. "Killing your fellow survivors?"

Tyrone blinked slowly, his face a world of uncaring.

"Myers has… corrupted you…" Joshua shook his head miserably. "Even in death, even in death that man just… just continues to kill. Because you are dead, aren't you Tyrone? I bet Jason is dead too, if Myers got into his head. That man is a stone-cold murderer the moment he gets you." Joshua took a step forward. "But I'll be god-damned to let anyone else die on my watch! I know I broke that promise before but I just can't let any more blood be spilt."

"You were willing to die." Tyrone muttered.

"I was. You're right. I was." Joshua shook his head. "But not anymore." Joshua looked to Alex and Jay. "I was a goddamned idiot. Friends… yeah, Jay. I should've just talked to Fisk or someone. Not mope around. I should have mourned for Miles, I should have, but I just broke down. But I made that decision, I've done it, it's over. Miles would hate me if I died like that."

"I guess you will disappoint him."

"No." Joshua's eyes stared holes into Tyrone. "I am not going to be a puppet any longer. I'll move my own strings now. I was too damn stupid to see it and that caused… caused two more deaths, two more _innocent_ deaths. I should've seen it coming, but I didn't." Joshua closed his eyes for a moment. "I've lost my edge. I have. But I'm going to get it back." Opening his eyes, Joshua took another step forward. "So come on and give yourself up. We can fix you, if you are even in there anymore Tyrone. You don't need to fight."

In response, Tyrone raised the pistol, causing Joshua to clench his teeth.

"You were the innocent one, Tyrone, you were. I mean, how old are you? Can't be eighteen. You're a kid from an orphanage."

Tyrone blinked, the pistol wavering somewhat.

"Oh, touched a nerve? Good. Tyrone McRoux, the orphan. You're a child, so don't make this any worse."

"I… I…" Tyrone suddenly fell to his knees, his eyes wide. Tears welled up, slowly leaking out. "I _believed_… I believed him… he said God was real, he said that God would answer my questions, anything I wanted. I've spent so long wanting to know where my parents were that I prayed and I prayed. Gerald gave me the means…" Tyrone put a hand on his head. "But I didn't… I didn't realise he got into my head like that… from my hope… I didn't realise he was bad, not at first, I didn't…"

"That's it. Come on Tyrone. Come on."

"I saw what he did to Jennifer…" Tyrone sniffed. "Crucified her. I think that was when I knew. He wasn't a good man. Not in the slightest. But I looked up to him! I did! He had views, he had ideals, and more than anything he believed in God. Not Death, but God." Tyrone seemed to be fighting. "All I wanted, all I wanted more than anything was to believe… especially after this pressure from these accidents, especially after all that…"

"Keep fighting, Tyrone. No more blood needs to be shed. We can fix you, you are still in there."

Tyrone turned his head and caught a glimpse of Alex and Jay. As if it was the first time he saw it, he fell back in shock. "I did that… I killed them!? I… I… murdered? I killed? They were… I did…"

"You didn't. Myers did." Joshua said firmly, but that didn't stop the shocked Tyrone.

"I did… I did it… I… all I wanted was to believe in something more but… this…" Tyrone clutched his face with both hands, nails digging and splitting his skin. "Is this what believing does? Does it bring pain and destruction and death is this… is God really no different than Death… was everything I had ever prayed for just… just a fallacy?"

"Tyrone…" Joshua said wearily, eyeing the weeping orphan carefully.

"I didn't want this… I didn't want this… I didn't, I shouldn't have… _I'm a murderer._" Tyrone slowly turned his head towards Joshua. "I'm a murderer, Joshua…"

"No, you are-" Joshua stopped as Tyrone almost absent-mindedly grabbed the pistol. _Not good. A broken mind with a weapon? Most definitely not good._

Tyrone smiled sadly and jammed the pistol underneath his chin. "It's s-supposed to be easy… right? Easy and… and quick…?"

_Because now all I can do is believe once more, only for a little while. Believe that there is something more. That I will see my parents. I will see them again. I have to, for if I believe, it has to come true, right? And I've killed now… I've killed and I can't get that blood out of my hands… so this… this is it, right? God? _

Tyrone looked up to Joshua.

"O God, Protector of all people and… and nations,

Protect m-my family wherever they may be…

From the violence and ev-evil of others.

Keep them safe from the weapons of hate and destruction

A-And guard them against the deeds of evildoers.

Grant them your… protection and care…

In tranquillity and p-peace

Grant this through Christ… our Lord… because I can't…."

Tyrone pulled the trigger. Joshua instinctively looked away, hearing the horrible and oh so familiar sound of a bullet going through brain and bone. Joshua took a breath and kept his mouth shut as he turned back to the scene in front of him.

Alex on his back, Jay on his side next to him, blood pooling under both of them. Tyrone keeled forward, the top of his head a gaping, crimson hole.

"Fuck…" Joshua stared at the bodies. "Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck!" In a spout of anger Joshua kicked the pistol out of Tyrone's hand, sending it spinning away. He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky to see rolling black clouds. "Oh, perfect… rain is just what we need…" Joshua walked over and knelt down next to Jay. "Probably the shortest pep talk I heard, Jay, but it worked. Say my sermon right back at me." Joshua pulled Jay's shoulder so he was resting on his back, before placing both hands onto his chest. He copied the position with Alex and stood back. "Sorry, Alexander. I didn't know you all that well. I just know that you were there when Jay needed you and hell, that's all anyone needs. To be there when you need to be there."

Joshua glanced to his left to see Tyrone. "I… I can't forget you. Corrupted as you were, you tried to fight. Tried to do the right thing." He pulled and positioned Tyrone next to the other two. "Perhaps death was the better choice. Myers would have constantly been in your head. He would have been talking sweet nothings into your ear." Joshua stood up straight, staring down at Jay, Alex and Tyrone. "Hell of a day, you three… hell of a goddamn day… I gotta go. Can't be arrested right now, can I?" With a faint but sad chuckle, Joshua disappeared into the darkness, leaving the trio in peace.


	73. Fall

**A/N: On a completely unrelated note to anything, I have just finished watching a playthrough of the Walking Dead game, episode 5, and holy sunshine I'm not afraid to admit I haven't been that close to tears for a long, long time. **

**Right, thanks to Princezzshell101 and Bookreader2010 for reviewing. This may just be the longest chapter so far in the story. Which is awesome. **

**Next chapter guys, next chapter is Act Four! Fittingly called 'Act Four – Final Destination'. For now, read on for one of my personal favourites. (The last view have just been like that, huh?)**

'**Till next time! **

**Chapter 73**

**Fall**

_I met Isaac way back in high school. I was an eighteen year old who looked good and knew it. But unlike most of the others, I wanted to wait. While they were off having sex behind the building, I was stuck on believing that it had to be special. You can't just go and fuck someone and be done with it. That's not what it's all about. I wasn't religious, far from it, but it should be special. And Isaac was special._

_ A typical school-girl crush. He had long hair back then, something I still teased him about before the bridge. Pretty eyes, smaller lips that most boys, made him almost feminine in an almost manly sort of way, not that it makes any sense. It started off usual enough. I blushed my way through conversation, him playing the part of dumb kid flawlessly. He thought I constantly had some kind of bug or cold, the way my cheeks were red. He didn't realise… even when I invited him to the dance. He thought it was an act of mercy, since no-one else invited him. Isaac just didn't realise that I… I wanted him. Badly. At the end of the night, he almost walked away. And I almost let him._

_ I don't know what drove me. I won't say anything as cheesy as 'love', by the time, I don't think love was the proper word. I like to think it was simply attraction. I grabbed his arm, turned him around and pulled him in close. Kissed him. I always thought my first kiss would be a boy kissing me, instead it was me going in. Where I got the courage I had no idea. _

_ Then he disappeared. Just up and went away from school for a couple of days. I had no idea what happened. Was he in an accident? Was something wrong was his family? Did he transfer? Did he simply… simply dislike me so much? Nothing nearly as complicated. It turned out he has just caught a cold. When he came back to school and he saw me the first time since that kiss, he flashed me a smile that you would never believe. I guess it was normal to others, but to me, boy, was that special. Then and there, I knew, I knew that Isaac was for me. I simply knew it. _

_ Ever since then he had always protected me in some sense of another. When the neighbours got angry because I had accidently killed their dog with the car, Isaac was up in their faces and managed to turn the argument right around. I was once followed by an old classmate for a couple of days. I told Isaac about it and next thing I know I see the very same classmate turn up with a broken nose and a hand-written apology. _

_I think a small part of me… wanted Isaac to protect me again. Impossible I know, ten years too late, but I imagined him kicking that door down, smile lighting up the sky, and taking down Jason without any bloodshed. Just knocking him out. He offers a hand to me, embraces me, kisses me. Says, 'I want another… I want another child, Lisa. Maybe a daughter this time. We'd name her Rose, or Helena, or screw it, name it Lisa Jr.' _

_I guess nothing can really be that simple. Sometimes the Knights in Shining armour don't come break down that door. The moment I saw Jason pull that trigger, I realised it. I didn't want to die, no way, no how, I didn't want to go! I couldn't! I stood up but… it was far too late. I am not nearly as fast as a bullet. I see it in the mirror, the bullet flying at me… and going right past my cheek, hitting the wall. _

_It is then that I realise the arm that had pushed Joshua's aim to the side, and the other arm wrapped around Jason's chest. I take in that knee-length overcoat, brown and looking like it had taken a beating in its life. That white shirt, ruffled and untidy. It wasn't tucked in with the top two buttons undone. A black tie was barely even tied around his neck, hanging loosely. Similarly untidy brown pants, the hems scuffed, and black shoes, dull and faded. I take all this in by I still can't make that all important connection. _

_Then the face. Solid cheekbones, narrowed eyes, a cigarette hanging out of thin lips. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a week or so, with messy but short hair. I look closer at the eyes, those brown eyes. It was the eyes that did it. That connected my thoughts and I realised, I realised and I just truly couldn't believe who it was. _

**XXX**

"Get off me! Get off of me!" Jason growled, trying to fight out of the strong arm that held him tight. The other was keeping his gun-arm pointing the other way, away from Lisa.

"You are a liability." Richard Johnson, former private-eye, said gruffly. "Letting you go would be an all-around bad decision." Ignoring Jason's protest, Richard kept a tight grip on him and looked over to Lisa, who was still staring into the mirror, mouth slightly open. "Now isn't the time to blank out, Lisa."

Lisa blinked and seemed to find her thoughts. She stood up and spun around, her eyes wide. "How…?"

"If you think about it, you'll get it." Richard grunted before regarding Jason. "Okay, you need to-" Richard pushed Jason down onto the floor, pulling both arms behind his back and driving his knee onto his arms, locking them to his back. "-Stay nice and still for me, okay?"

"G-Gregory…" Lisa muttered. "Gregory made the trade…"

"Correct." Richard nodded. "Who knew that guy had a heart."

"But…" Lisa shook her head. "How could he? Gerald died before him. The moment Gerald died, we all lost our 'Chosen' status. We haven't got our guaranteed lives anymore, so why would he accept the trade?"

"If nothing else, Death is true to his word." Richard said simply. "That offer still stands for you and for Joshua." Richard caught the steely look that Lisa gave and his mouth twitched. "Lisa, you are really not still hating on Joshua, are you?"

Lisa just sniffed, crossing her arms.

"Fuck me, Lisa." Richard shook his head. "I do not believe you."

"He killed Miles." Lisa said firmly.

"You need to realise, now more than ever, that Joshua was not at fault. He made one hell of a hard choice."

"The wrong choi-"

"So you would rather die!?" Richard nostrils flared in anger and he got up from Jason, approaching Lisa. She looked slightly surprised, taking a step back. "Do you know that I was still in my mind… at least for a moment… when I stopped breathing? I heard you say 'live a good life, Richard', and then I realised… I realised truly that I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle dying. My last remembered thoughts are filled with being scared out of my damn mind." Richard tapped his head. "Now, I'll bet anything that you had the same thoughts when you saw Jason shooting at you. No-one truly wants to die, no matter the situation. Joshua saved you. You should feel goddamned honoured. Joshua hates it to this day that Miles is gone, but the fact of the matter was, that was the intelligent choice no matter how hard it is to admit it. At that point, Joshua needed help to get Myers. He chose you because you were more capable. And what did you do? You threw it back in his face. Because of that decision, both you and Joshua disappeared. You left it to Fisk and the other survivors. I would also be willing to bet that Fisk would almost certainly be alive if you and Joshua had worked together."

"But then you wouldn't be alive!" Lisa protested.

Richard just chuckled grimly, taking a drag of his cigarette. "That isn't the point. I ain't anything special. The fact of the matter would be that you and Joshua would have prevented Detrikov from shooting his friend. But because you couldn't just accept it, no matter if you agreed with it, you screwed Fisk over."

Richard frowned slightly at Lisa's expression. "It's the cold hard truth. The less it takes you to realise that, the less it will take for you to make amends. I don't like placing the blame, but in this case, the blame is rightly placed."

"…but I… I just wasn't strong enough…" Lisa murmured, looking to the floor.

"You should have been." Richard ran a hand through his hair. "I realise that you had lost Isaac, but I'm certain if you thought about it and didn't act on your emotions, you would have actually got things done right." Richard shook his head. "I hate this negativity though. I apologize, but I don't regret what I said." Richard smiled. "Now let's get to Detrikov. We have… a lot to talk about."

Lisa looked up and went to grab his hand when her eyes widened. "Richard!" She shrieked, but it was too late as Jason slammed the butt of the pistol on the top of Richard's head. He crumpled quickly, hitting the floor with a _thud_.

"He talks far too much." Jason looked at Lisa, his expression cold. He raised the pistol again. "Now, let's try again, shall-" Jason was unprepared for the elbow to the stomach. He bent over, gasping for air.

"You ought to learn the place to hit somebody with a pistol." Richard grunted, reaching for Jason. "'Cause that ain't gonna cut it."

As Richard grabbed Jason's arm, Jason struck out with a fist into Richard's stomach. Richard let go, the cigarette spitting from his lips. Jason snarled, twisting his hand and pointing the pistol down into the back of Richard's head.

"Stop!" Lisa swung her arm, slapping the pistol from Jason's grasp. It flew through the air, clattering against the wall.

Jason made a sound of irritation but found Richard locking his arms around his back. Richard ran forward, ramming Jason back-first into the wall. Jason allowed a small gasp of pain but nevertheless drove his knee into Richard's stomach, pushing the Ex-Private Eye back. Jason threw a sloppy fist which Richard avoided with ease. Stepping backwards, Richard kept his arms at the ready. "I don't particularly want to fight if I don't have to." Richard said, his breath already quick. "I'm ashamed to admit I ain't as fit as I used to be."

Jason just reached to the nearby counter, grabbing the table-light and threw it at Richard. Richard raised his arm, letting the light bounce off. When he lowered his arm, he saw Jason charging. Richard waited a second before stepping to the side, wrapping his arm around Jason's neck and getting behind him.

His face twisting in anger, Richard wrenched hard, strangling Jason. Jason scrabbled at Richard's tough arm but couldn't get out. His eyes bulged as his legs kicked out.

"Stop!" Lisa yelled.

Regarding Lisa, Richard sighed and let go. Jason fell to all fours, coughing badly. "You're lucky. I would have killed you and been done with you."

"Kill him?" Lisa looked slightly shocked. "Why would you-"

"Look at him. His mind's far too gone." Richard crossed his arms. "He is going to stop at nothing to kill you, and you can thank Myers for that."

"It's just hypnotism." Lisa assured. "We can fix that, we-"

"Nope." Richard shook his head. "Not until he's done his job. And I'm sorry Lisa, but there is no way in hell I am letting you die. So, we got to put him down."

"But we can just lock-"

"He will not stop!" Richard yelled. "It's not going to stop over time. He'll find a way, he'll find you, and he will kill you. And I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"He's a survivor though-"

"Not any more, Lisa, I'm sorry, but he died the moment Jennifer died."

"What…?" Lisa blinked. "Jennifer is actually dead? He mentioned it but I thought he was just imagining it…"

"He didn't get like this by his own choice. Myers killed Jennifer to make Jason's mind ripe for invasion. It's over. I'm sorry, but it is." Richard walked over to the pistol, picking it up off the floor. "That's the truth, plain and simple." Richard straightened his arm, pointing the pistol at Jason's head. "He's gone Lisa. He's gone." Richard's went to pull the trigger but stopped quickly as Lisa stepped between him and Jason. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't just… you don't just shoot a mentally ill person in the head, do you? And that's just what he is. A mentally ill person. And I refuse to believe this is for life. We can fix this." Lisa said sternly. "I helped these survivors to keep them alive. I will not let blood be spilled for no reason."

"There is every reason-" Richard started.

"No." Lisa said firmly. "We can fix this. Detrikov will find a way, we can – "

"Get out of the way!" Richard took a step forward.

"No, I will not-"

"Just get out of the way!" Richard dove forward, tackling Lisa to the floor just as another shot rang out. Richard immediately got up and pointed his pistol into Jason's face, only to find a pistol pointed at his own face. "Touché. Guess we're at a stand-still then." Richard panted. "See, Lisa. He will stop at nothing."

Lisa just took a breath, all of it being taken away when she was tackled by Richard.

"But you know what… I'm going to hate myself for it, but I know a way to stop him."

"You shoot me, I'll shoot you." Jason said with anger.

"Exactly." Richard swung the pistol down, causing Jason to press hard on the trigger.

_Click._

Richard fired, his bullet slamming into Jason's knee. Jason howled in anger, falling to his rear. Richard leaned down and picked up the second pistol. "Safety, Jason. You are meant to turn the safety off."

"Fuck you!" Jason growled, both hands clenched around his knee. "Fuck you to hell!"

"Already been there, already done that." Richard managed a small smirk. "I could have just killed you. But we don't shoot mental patients in the head, do we Lisa?"

Lisa looked at Richard with relief. "Yeah…"

Richard looked to the window and walked over to it, opening up wide. He dropped both pistols over the edge.

"What was that for?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Pistols are a threat. Who knows if he somehow gets them from me?" Richard shook his head. "I told you. He will not stop."

"Fuck you!"

Richard turned to see Jason up on his feet, charging at Lisa despite the leg. "Goddamn it!" Richard went to intercept Jason but was surprised to see Jason turning towards him. Unable to stop, Richard took the fist hard to the jaw, sending him to his back. Jason immediately turned, grabbing a surprised Lisa and throwing her hard towards the mirror.

Lisa put her arms up but slammed hard into the mirror, shattering it. Managing to get up on her knees, she sniffled in pain as she looked at a long shard of mirror having sliced her arm open. Hands suddenly grasped her hair, pulling her back. Using her hair, Jason pulled her towards the open window.

Lisa stared down at the distant street, the night-time wind causing her hair to go everywhere. A white van was at the very bottom, almost like a doorway into heaven itself.

"You think you can survive that drop…?" Jason panted. "No… No, I don't think so… Goodbye." Jason went to push Lisa through the window just as Richard smashed the chair into Jason's back. Jason gasped in pain and arched his back before Richard slammed the chair into his back again.

"Get to the other side." Richard panted to Lisa. Lisa obeyed, getting to the other side of the room. Richard didn't have much more time as Jason got up and drove a thumb into Richard's eye. Richard grunted in pain which was cut off as Jason pushed down on his head, sending it hard into the window frame. Richard slipped to the floor, his head bleeding.

Jason turned around and connected eyes with Lisa. "I will kill you. You killed Jennifer, I will kill you!" Jason approached Lisa, a manic gleam in his eyes.

Lisa regarded him with wide eyes, her hands shaking.

_What in the name of hell are you doing, Lisa? Scared? Did you not go in that school in Willingboro and dealt with those guys much bigger than Jason? Get your head in the game and fight it out. Knock him out if needs to be._

Listening to her thoughts, Lisa stepped forward, surprising Jason. Lisa tried to elbow him in the stomach but Jason stepped back, and as quick as swinging a baseball bat slapped her hard in the side of the face. Lisa stumbled to the side, shocked and taken off guard. Jason reached forward, his hand enveloping her face, and slammed the back of her head into the wall. Lisa gasped and slumped down on the wall, groggy.

Jason panted, looking down at Lisa, before he cast a glance towards a faintly moving Richard… He smiled. "You know… you know what? You can watch… watch him die first." Jason moved over to Richard and grabbed his collar, pushing him against the window.

"Thank you." Richard suddenly grinned, his own hands grabbing Jason's shoulders. "You got nice and close to me. And you know what? You're coming with me." Richard pushed with his legs, pushing himself through the window. He tightened his grip and both he and Jason tilted over the window sill into the open air.

Lisa watched both tumble out of the window and couldn't even move. No way. No way could Richard come back only to… to… She sprinted to the window.

"Richard!"

**XXX**

There was no Jason. No floor. No building. Nothing. Richard was only aware that if he didn't do something quick, things were going to go bad. Very bad. He could feel both he and Jason falling from the fifteenth floor, wind buffeting against them.

_Soon. We're going to hit soon. Do something. You didn't come back to go away again. This was a stupid move, Richard, a stupid damn move. Once again you try to bravado and end up regretting it… well this time, this time I am not going. No chance. _

Richard managed to spin around in the air until his back was facing Jason. Opening his eyes, he spotted Lisa's head out the window, tiny from the distance. _She's far away, that means-" _

Both men slammed hard against the white van in the street, bouncing off together. Richard ended up on his stomach, arms spread wide. He did a mental check, twitching his fingers and feet, legs and arms. _Not dead. That's a good start. Don't think I've broken anything, which would be a goddamn miracle. _Richard groaned as he pushed himself up on all four and looked to the side to find Jason flat on his back, staring up at the sky. He was breathing, but blood was leaking out of his mouth, creating a tiny little pool on the street.

"…I was… I was hypnotised…" His voice was so quiet that Richard almost completely missed it. He got to his knees to rest his arms and looked at the prone Jason. "Gerald… got into my mind… I completely lost it… I hardly… I hardly remember it, like I was watching… a bad quality TV program…"

Richard didn't say a word, a ball in the pit of his stomach preventing him from speaking anyway.

"Heh…" Jason managed to move an arm, brushing over the blood coming from his lips. He put the fingers in front of his eyes. "D-Didn't realise… until too late… that I was coughing up blood as a side effect…" Jason sighed. "I was… being hypnotised from… the very beginning… even before Myers' hand-made list…" Jason allowed his hand to drop on his chest. "…I thought you died… R-Richard…"

"I did." Richard said quietly.

"Ah…" Jason blinked. "The trade… makes sense. I don't think Gerald was expecting that. Then I don't… d-don't think he expecting to get killed by-by Nick of all people…" Jason managed a smile as tears started sliding down his cheeks. "He… he killed Jennifer… and… I guess that was… the main thing… what opened me up… He… He _crucified _her, Richard… some kind of… of fucked up message that…" Jason shut his eyes. "Tell me… Richard… does it… is it peaceful? I-I mean, you died… you died right?"

Richard closed his own eyes.

"_My last remembered thoughts are filled with being scared out of my damn mind"_

Opening his eyes again, Richard shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, it's peaceful."

"Ah… good…" Jason took a deep, rattling breath like an old man nearing the end. "…D'ya… have a girl… you love…? I know… it's silly, you… being old and all but…"

"Yeah." Richard reached into his pockets for a lighter and lit a cigarette. "Yeah, I do." Richard put the cigarette in his lips and took a drag, before blowing smoke out. "You just tried to kill her."

"Her, huh…? Th-that's nice…" Jason smiled. "I loved… no, I still do… I love Jennifer… The most goddamn beautiful woman I've ever seen… We've never properly… admitted that to each other… but we did…" Jason eyed the cigarette. "Hey… can I…?"

Richard raised an eyebrow. "You smoke?"

"Nah…" Jason shook his head. "But I mean… one addiction can't be too far from another… drinking… smoking… it's all the same in the e-end, right?"

"I guess." Richard took the cigarette out from his mouth and placed it into Jason's own.

He took a drag and coughed violently, the cigarette falling out of his mouth. "That's bad…"

Richard just shrugged.

"…just give me whiskey any time… Even though… Jennifer hates that… yeah… Jennifer… I guess I finally… finally dropped that habit now… huh… y-you are right… it _is_ peaceful… she's there… waiting for me… she's there…" Jason was practically inaudible now. "…Jennifer…" One last breath, and Jason went still.

Richard pushed himself up to his feet and looked down at Jason. "It is far too easy, isn't it? To just let go? At least someone you loved was waiting for you. I was leaving mine behind." Richard turned around to see Lisa standing near the doors, her face solemn. _My second chance. This time, I will. I will live a good life._


	74. Persuasion and Promises

**Act 3 Finale**

**Chapter 74**

**Persuasion and Promises**

"I can't, Richard, I just can't!" It was the next day since the fiasco with Jason and Richard had been trying his best to get Lisa to go back to Joshua. But no matter what he tried, Lisa just denied everything.

"Why not?" A frustrated Richard took a drag on his cigarette. "Give me a damn good reason, Lisa."

"I have no idea what I'll do!" Lisa said through gritted teeth. "Either I'll break down completely or… or… hurt him. I hate him but I don't want to hurt him, at least I tell myself that but... but…"

"You are his mother. You won't hurt him."

"Mother's hurt sons all the time. Don't you ever read the news?" Lisa sniffed.

"Nope, since that's a road to depression." Richard looked up to the sky. "Y'know what, fine, hate him. But at the very least come with me to Detrikov. I need to tell all of you, Joshua included, about this."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Lisa asked in reference to 'this'. It was something Richard kept mentioning and he gone through a pack of cigarettes already which Lisa assumed was due to nerves.

"Because it's something all of you need to hear, together and at the same time. I need to see everyone's reactions at the same time."

"When you say everyone…"

"I mean everyone that's been involved since Willingboro. You, Joshua, Detrikov and all the survivors that are left. But stop delaying, can you come with me?"

Lisa just shook her head. "No. I can't stand the possibility of seeing him, I can't. I don't want to. He killed Miles-"

"Haven't we at least realised that Joshua did not kill his brother!?" Richard asked, aghast. "Christ, Myers pressed the button. Myers caused Miles to go. Joshua did not press that button!"

"But he made the choice!" Lisa stood up, anger etched into her features. "Y'know Richard, I am… goddamn amazed you're back, but I thought you'd be on my side!"

Richard stood up as well, staring at Lisa, anger starting to invade his own features. "That would be the wrong side."

"But… but I thought you loved me!" Lisa spouted. Richard immediately went tense, his eyes widening and the cigarette dropping out of his mouth.

"This… this isn't about love, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Richard growled, running a hand through his hair. "You sound like nothing more than a school-girl! 'I thought you loved me', really, Lisa, really? You are broken. I think I've just realised this, you are fuckin' broken, aren't you? You just can't admit to yourself you made the wrong decision, so you want people on your side so it looks like your decision on abandoning your only surviving son was the right one." Richard jabbed a finger into Lisa's shoulder. "Newsflash, _Miss_ _Valentine_, you are completely and utterly wrong! I was damn happy to be brought back by Fisk to protect you, but you know what? The woman I wanted to protect doesn't exist anymore!" Richard's words shook Lisa, and she started to open her mouth.

"No! You don't say a goddamn word. I tried to be reasonable, I tried to make you understand, but if I have to scream and shout to get it into your damn skull I will!" Richard crossed his arms. "Ever since Joshua made that choice you've jumped right off the deep end. I'm worried, you know. I'm worried that you can't be fixed, that you can't go back to the strong woman I loved. You aren't that woman, god knows, you are not that woman. Not anymore."

Lisa opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her eyes started to grow wet, causing Richard to stomp the ground in frustration.

"Don't cry, damn it, don't you dare cry!" Richard turned away so as not to see Lisa's face. "Here's the hard, cold truth. Fisk. Jason. Jay. Alexander. Tyrone. All of them. All of them are your fault. If you actually forgave Joshua, you two would have worked with Fisk to take down Myers and chances are we would have found out about Tyrone and Jason beforehand." Richard took a deep breath and shook his head.

"They weren't my fault…" Lisa muttered. "I blame Joshua… he should have just gone to Fisk without me no matter how I-"

"DON'T YOU TURN THIS ON HIM!" Richard roared, a sound new to both Lisa _and_ himself. He tried to calm himself down but it wasn't working especially well. "How can Joshua be at fault? How the hell can he be at fault? He lost his younger brother and more than ever he needed the support of his mother, but you just leave him to his fucked up thoughts instead." Richard shook his head. "Fuck it. Just… just fuck it. It's obvious that you aren't going to be persuaded. So just… just fuck off…"

"…Richar-"

"Don't say my name. I don't want to hear you use it. You ain't the woman you used to be. You ain't the woman who protected all those survivors in the burning building, or the woman who got Dominika out of that school. I thought you were strong. Instead, you are a weak woman who can't move on. Because that's a fact. No matter who dies in our lives, we _have _to move on. For them. And you are doing both Isaac and Miles no favours." Richard started walking off. "I thought you were different. Guess not." Richard thrust his hands in his pockets and continued to walk away, feeling miserable.

Lisa looked at him walked away and suddenly she saw herself walking away. Walking away from everything since Miles. _He was right… I… I essentially killed Gregory… Jason and Tyrone… Jay and Alexander… I killed them all… I… I… what the hell, Lisa? What did you fight for? What did you fight for on that bridge? When you went into the bus? What did you fight for to keep on living? Because whatever it was, you've lost sight of it._ Biting her bottom lip, Lisa suddenly said loudly, short and sharp. "Okay!"

Richard stopped, but didn't turn away.

"Fine, Richard, fine… I'll… I'll give it a go… you were right… Of course you are, you're a private detective and all…" Lisa threw up her arms in frustration and walked towards Richard as he turned around. "I'll move on. I've wallowed in my misery for far too long. Isaac is gone. Miles is gone. I regret it but I'm alive and I shouldn't squander their memories." Lisa stopped in front of Richard. "And you know, Isaac would want me to do this." Lisa suddenly leaned forward, pressing her lips against Richard's. Richard's eyes widened in surprise. Lisa pulled back and regarded him with a grin that mirrored Joshua's own before his choice.

"I… well… Good, I guess… that's…" Richard stumbled over his tongue, feeling like an awkward teenager with that kiss. "I-"

_Slap!_

Richard's head snapped to the side as Lisa's hand snapped hard against his cheek.

"And don't you ever talk to me like that again." Lisa growled. Richard turned back to her, confused, his cheek bright red. Lisa's eyes softened and she smiled. "Thanks for bringing me back, Richard. I… I appreciate it."

"Hey, that's my job. I'm a PI." Richard managed to say, rubbing his cheek. "I solve problems for people."

"Well, you solved this problem. Let's go find Detrikov, shall we? Fix this all up." Lisa strode off and Richard couldn't help but stare.

_There she is. There's that strong woman. _

"Stop staring at my ass and come on!" Lisa yelled back, causing Richard's face to flush red.

"Y-Yes!"

"I have to admit, this is pretty much my favourite birthday." Chloe murmured, curled up like a cat on a red velvet sofa. Both she and Jeremy were currently at Chloe's father's house, home alone since her father was out working. Her mother had visited in the morning but left soon after. Jeremy himself was pretty awed. Despite knowing Chloe for a long time, he had never visited the place. It was big, with wide rooms and lots and lots of space.

"…Oh yeah?" Jeremy asked. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders while her head rested on his lap. Somehow ever since the accident, he had realised that he had grown much more confident. Maybe it was the fact that he was under constant threat from death, or because he was now in a proper… _real _relationship with Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe confirmed. "I mean, how can it not be? We're finally free… I just feel so exhausted now it's over… but I'm so happy. It's been crazy."

"'Crazy' is kind of an understatement." Jeremy smiled sadly.

"I guess. We both came close to… well, y'know." Chloe shut her eyes, reliving both memories of the fan-blade in her stomach and Jeremy drowning. She opened them again when Jeremy lightly held her face with his other hand.

"But we didn't." He said firmly. "Because we were there for each-other."

"I know but… I can't help but think about those others…" Chloe frowned. "The other… couples. Riley and Becca… now Jason and Jennifer…" Chloe gulped. "They could have been us."

"But they weren't…" Jeremy assured. "It's… horrible that they are gone. All of them, not only the couples. In the face of it, I guess we were lucky. But it's a good kind of lucky."

"It's weird." Chloe stared at the turned-off TV in front of them, her head still on Jeremy's lap. "We were all strangers but… I feel like they were close friends. I keep remembering certain aspects about them, despite the overall lack of interaction between us. I hardly even talked to Tyrone but I feel torn that he's gone."

"I have the same feeling. I think it was just the extreme circumstances. We were all joined together by this list that even though we didn't know each other, we had to look out for each other."

"Hm…" Chloe was lost for words for a few moments before she suddenly spoke again. "I want to… well, apologize."

"What for?" Jeremy asked.

"Just… everything before the bridge, really."

"No." Jeremy stiffened slightly. "We've talked about this."

"No we haven't. Not properly." Chloe pushed herself off of Jeremy's lap, sitting on the edge of the sofa, wringing her hands. "I was horrible to you, Jeremy. Completely and utterly horrible. I treated you like dirt."

"And I loved every single moment of it." Jeremy said firmly. "You know why? Because the fact you were paying me even the slightest bit of attention was just amazing. I admit, now is even better, but it's not nearly as bad as you say."

"Yes it is!" Chloe said quickly. "It is, Jeremy. The fact is, you are just far too nice. I was a bitch and you didn't deserve me. Didn't deserve that treatment. I literally made you kneel down and beg me! You should've just left."

"But if I left, I wouldn't be here right now. I stuck to you because I knew, somewhere, that we had a connection and that sooner or later it would come to fruition." Jeremy put his hands on Chloe's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "You've had your hiccups, but so have I. You say I'm a nice guy, but just remember when you told me about the baby? In my idiocy I almost ruined everything. I don't care what happened back then. I care about now… and the future." Jeremy's large eyes shined slightly in the light. "I love you Chloe, and I don't care how we got to this point, the fact is, we are here now."

Looking into his eyes, Chloe couldn't help but smile. "You've gotten a lot more confident, haven't you?"

"I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have to be." Jeremy cracked a lop-sided smile. "Eighteen and considering myself a father… wasn't expecting that one bit." Jeremy put a hand on Chloe's stomach, which still wasn't showing prominently. "You said that today was your favourite birthday… well… I want to make it _special_."

"Special? What do you mean?" Chloe looked confused as Jeremy stood up.

"It's… weird. I watch it in TV and movies all the time, but I think that just looks silly…" Jeremy muttered.

"What does?" Chloe asked. In response, Jeremy offered a hand. Still looking confused, Chloe grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled up off the sofa.

"They generally go into speeches about how much they mean to them and stuff like that, but I don't think that's a secret between us." Jeremy stepped forward, his forehead lightly resting against Chloe's. "I love you and it's as pure and simple as that. But when I was… when you saved me, I realised just how quick something bad can happen. And I want to do something before I regret it."

Chloe stared into his eyes, and for the first time in her life she couldn't figure out what Jeremy was thinking. Usually his thoughts were practically written into his eyes.

"…Look down…" Jeremy whispered, his lop-sided smile coming back.

Chloe did and immediately gasped. "Oh… Jeremy you…"

"Apparently my uncle decided he wanted to give his nephews a… fair amount of money. So I put it to good use." Jeremy clicked open the black velvet box, revealing a slim silver ring with a tiny diamond embedded in its top. "Chloe… will you marry me?"

Chloe's bottom lip quivered as her eyes grew wet. "…You're an idiot, Jeremy Marvin…" she muttered. "We're going to have a baby together. Of course I'll marry you." Chloe leaned forward, planting her lips on Jeremy's own. The kiss went on for a few seconds before they managed to pull away from each other.

**XXX**

"_Yes." Chloe stood up and spun around in a flourish, grinning brightly. "I want to be in Hollywood! I want people to see me and go 'wow!' I want the feeling of compliments forever and ever!" Chloe put both her hands on Jeremy's and pulled the surprised boy upwards. "You gave me my first ever 'real' compliment! Can you… can you give me that feeling forever and ever…?" Chloe asked shyly, looking into Jeremy's wide brown eyes. _

_ "Forever and ever!" Jeremy nodded quickly. "If you want me, I'll be by your side forever! I'll do what you want and I'll see you become what you want to become!" _

_ "So sweet." Impulsively, despite the fact she had only met Jeremy then and there; Chloe leaned down and pecked Jeremy on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you." _

**XXX**

Tears glittered as Chloe looked into Jeremy's big brown eyes. "Y'know, Jeremy… I guess childhood promises _do_ come true…"

Jeremy smiled, embracing Chloe tightly, whispering into her ear, "Forever and ever, Chloe. Forever and ever…"

**A/N: Thanks to Princezzshell101 and Bookreader2010 for your reviews! Y'know, I thought that we needed a nice, calm finale for once. The last two finale's were cliffhangers. So I decided to go with nice conversations. **

**So, I am **_**planning**_** to go on break but… well, I'm so into this story that I might to be able to help publishing the next Act early. Oh boy, it's gonna be big. It's going to be awesome. It's going to filled with a lot of emotions and it's everything I've learned over my four years here into one awesome thing for me and you guys both! **

**So, it'll either be out after Christmas, or before. Who knows. I'm pumped! 'Till then! **


	75. A Morning Well Spent

**Act IV – Final Destination**

"_The definition of insanity is doing the same thing in the same way and expecting different results."_

_Albert Einstein_

**Chapter 75  
><strong>**A Morning Well Spent**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains scenes of almost adult content. Seriously. Gets kinda hot and steamy. The story is rated 'M' for more than blood and gore. Read on at your own risk ;)**

_The man in white, face blank and blurred, held the baby up high as if to look at it in the light. "A healthy, baby boy." The man in white said, his voice echoing around the room. The room itself was empty apart from a chair and a bed. Jeremy sat in the chair, his eyes as wide as ever, while Chloe was in the bed, panting heavily. _

_ "That's… that's good…" Chloe said, rubbing a hand through her hair. "…that's really…" Chloe froze. The baby seemed to move, writhing in the man in white's hands. It squirmed and squirmed until it fell out of the man in white's hand onto the bed. The baby, crawling on all fours, somehow grinned a grin full of sharp teeth. _

_ "__**You cannot take care of me… you'll just end up killing me. You can't even take care of Jeremy!**__"_

_ Confused, Chloe looked to the chair to see Jeremy's shoulders slumped, his face covered in crimson blood with a huge, gaping hole where his heart should have been. _

_ "__**You see. Pain and disaster always follows you.**__"_

_ Chloe turned back to the baby and her mouth quivered as she stared at the tiny thing. Its skin was melting, revealing a stark white skull. It opened its mouth and blood gushed forward causing Chloe to scream out loud._

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up suddenly, sitting up straight with a hand on her head. She blinked, the memory of the demon baby already fading from her mind. Taking a few deep breaths, she took a look around. For some reason, she wasn't in the bedroom, but rather still on the sofa. A quilt had been laid over her and pillows had been propped under her head. Early morning sun was peeking through the shut curtains while the sound of footsteps could be heard. Eventually, Jeremy walked in, dressed in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, along with a white apron hanging around his neck.<p>

"Hi, Jerem…" Chloe took a double-take, taking in the apron. "Why are you… wearing an apron?"

Jeremy reddened slightly. "I was, uh, cooking breakfast."

Now that Chloe thought about it, she could smell what seemed to be eggs and bacon. "Since when did you cook?"

"Since you started sleeping like a baby." Jeremy smiled that lop-sided smile. "We got to give you that beauty sleep."

"What? Because I'm not beautiful enough?" Chloe yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"I don't really think that's a real question since we both know that answer." Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. "Do you want your breakfast in here?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Chloe nodded as Jeremy went back into the kitchen. Standing up from the sofa, she frowned slightly as she realized she was still in her clothes. The frown disappeared as she realized that Jeremy had already folded up a fresh set on the nearby table, along with red underwear that caused her to slightly blush. _How the heck does he know those are my favorite? He must have just picked the first ones he saw._ Shaking her head slightly, she stripped off nude and pulled on the red underwear. As she reached for the skirt, a mischievous grin suddenly appeared on her face.

Chloe turned around and headed for the kitchen. She saw Jeremy over the stove, stirring a saucepan she could only guess was the scrambled eggs. Stepping forward, still in her underwear, she latched her arms around Jeremy's neck and kissed his neck. "Hey there."

"Hello." Jeremy replied simply. "You could have just waited in the other room."

"I could've…" Chloe replied, letting her words trail off.

"What's wrong?" Sensing something in her tone, Jeremy turned around and froze when he saw what Chloe was dressed in. "Huh? Why are… what… you… uh…"

"Well, I was thinking, that we're both technically teenagers still. And we can't do anything… fun… when the baby grows in more so I was thinking…" Chloe leaned forward and locked lips with Jeremy, reaching behind him to turn both the oven and hob off. She let one hand snake up his back, her finger stroking his spine. Still kissing, Chloe led Jeremy to the other room and back to the sofa, straddling his waist. Jeremy finally managed to break free from the kiss and looked up at Chloe.

"You seem… in a good mood…" Jeremy said slightly as he took in Chloe's body. "…and I, uh, I don't think there are any doubts at your beauty…"

"Mmm…" Chloe leaned down to his shoulder, nibbling on his ear. "…I still got a lot to make up to you, Jeremy. You-" Chloe suddenly gave a gasp as Jeremy's hand ran up her stomach to her chest. "Woah! I was right, you _are_ more confident…" She smiled down, practically lying on his chest. "I like it."

Jeremy didn't say a word as he peeled her bra off, allowing it to drop to the ground. He started kissing her again, pulling her by her shoulders. Chloe allowed her tongue to seek his and her hand slowly caressed his belly, before heading down more. Just as she was about to get her hand under his waistband, a shrill ringing suddenly broke up the atmosphere.

"Son of a-" Chloe pulled away and got up off of Jeremy. "Talk about worst timing…" She walked over to the phone in the room and pulled it off the hook. "Hello, Chloe Marvin speaking."

"It's Richard."

Chloe's eyebrows knitted slightly. "Why're you calling? Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong so to speak." Richard said over the phone. "But there is information that you and Jeremy, along with all the survivors, need to know."

"What sort of information? Is it ba-"

"It's not bad, Chloe, don't worry. The list, that's all over. It's just information that you survivors ought to know. Come back to Detrikov's at the end of the week."

"I guess we ca-" Chloe words were interrupted by hands snaking around her neck and chest again as Jeremy leaned in close with a roguish smile that Chloe had never seen before. She purred slightly in pleasure.

"Chloe…?"

Chloe's face went red as she realized she was still on the phone with Richard. "I'm, yeah, we can come in a… mmm… week… We'll be there…" Chloe hurriedly put the phone down and spun around, locking lips with Jeremy once more. "I think _you're_ the one in a good mood. Yesterday was special for one reason. Let's make today special for a completely different reason." Chloe pushed Jeremy over to the sofa once more and the two's moans of pleasure echoed around the house.

Eventually, Chloe pushed herself off of Jeremy, both wrapped up in the blanket. Both her underwear and Jeremy's clothes had been strewn all around the floor.

"Y'know, I've been thinking…" Chloe said, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Oh? That's always a good thing." Jeremy responded lightly.

"I'm being serious." Chloe pouted for a moment before it turned into a soft smile. "I want to tell my father…" Chloe trailed off.

"Tell him what?" Jeremy prompted.

"Three things, really. First I want to tell him about you."

"About me?"

"I doubt he even knows you exist. I mean, he only pays attention sparingly, and even then he misses a lot. You weren't…" Chloe took a breath. "Back then, you were only a… a… placeholder. Y'know, have a 'nice boyfriend' so daddy wouldn't think I was hanging out with the bad boys. He knew I had a boy, but he didn't know your name or anything about you. I think he was just too busy. Of course, now you are much, much more than a placeholder."

Jeremy nodded. "I know. So he doesn't even know me?"

"Nope. I suppose, since we're going to get married and all, he'd want to know who you are." Chloe tried to stifle a laugh. "Won't he be surprised that I'm marrying a boy like you?"

"Like me?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Kind. Compassionate. Nice." Chloe shrugged. "I was daddy's little girl, but he knew I wasn't, well… I was hard to control, you know? I went out to parties without asking when I was fifteen, I stayed over at friends. But then, when a dad doesn't pay attention I had to find something interesting to do. I doubt he would ever expect that a nice guy like you would even consider marrying me."

"I don't think anyone expects love until it happens." Jeremy simply said.

"You should become a poet." Chloe leaned down and pecked his cheek. "The second thing is, well, the pregnancy situation."

Jeremy cringed slightly. "Ah." He nodded understandably.

"He's kind of traditional. He believes in having kids after marriage. I know we're getting married but the only fact he'll remember is that I got knocked up before the actual ceremony. Although, I'm not going to tell him that, technically, you're not the father." Chloe kissed Jeremy quickly again. "But that's only technically. As far as I'm concerned, you're the father."

"I'd be surprised if I _won't _be a real father considering this morning." Jeremy chuckled. "Maybe we'll even have twins or triplets."

Chloe laughed suddenly, striking Jeremy off guard.

"What?"

"I was just thinking and I realized that we really aren't acting our age. We sound like thirty year old's planning the rest of their lives. I mean, usually people our age don't expect the kids and then they just… throw them out. But then, that's usually because they aren't ready. I think we are, especially since we don't exactly have a lack of money."

"Even if you didn't have the money, we'd still manage." Jeremy murmured. "I do not agree with abortion in any way. I appreciate that sometimes you can't handle it, but I believe those people ought to put the kids up for adoption, for families that can't have kids."

"Well we're not giving this one up, that's for sure." Chloe rubbed her stomach. "Our little one."

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "So the third thing you're going to tell him?"

"…Funnily enough, it's probably the hardest. The marriage and the kids, he'd understand… eventually." Chloe took a deep breath. "I want to tell him about Death. The list. Everything that has happened." Seeing Jeremy's confused look, Chloe continued. "I mean, it just feels like I'm holding this giant secret and it's eating up at me. And I figure, since it's all over, it will easier to talk about it to him."

"It's your choice, and I'll agree with anything you say." Jeremy leaned forward and touched noses with Chloe. "You know that. You tell me to jump, I'll ask how high."

"I know… that's why I love you…" Chloe nuzzled him slightly before asking, "What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Well, you never seem to talk about them… or really…" Chloe grew slightly red. "I hardly know anything about your early years."

"Nothing interesting to tell." Jeremy shrugged. "My parents grew distanced when they realized I was attracted to you. I mean, I was the kind of kid who told everything to them. When I was fourteen, I told them how I met the girl that I saw when I was a kid again. They frowned, telling me how I shouldn't 'hang out with the wrong crowd' and how you'll 'never do good-by me.' You were the well-known bad girl in the neighborhood Imagine their expressions when I told them that I was going out with you. 'She's a bad girl, Jeremy, and you're a good boy. Don't ruin your future.'" Jeremy shook his head. "What did they know? I'm going to have a beautiful kid and a beautiful wife. That's my future."

"You really are far too sweet…" Chloe sighed. "I can't believe I have you."

"Well, you aren't going to get rid of me." Jeremy grinned. "Now, what shall we do now?"

"Oh… I have some ideas…" Chloe mirrored his smile. "Because I'm certainly not exhausted yet." As the two went under the blankets on the sofa once more, the last inkling of Chloe's nightmare disappeared altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your review! I don't usually write chapters like that so I'm not sure how well it worked, but it seemed to flow well when I was writing, so I'm happy with it. **

**So then, I just couldn't stay away. I am enjoying this story far too much to have a break. More than any other story, really. **

**So, Act IV has started and a few things. First off, the next few chapters will be focusing on the survivor's personal lives a bit more. That'll be Lukas & Dominika, David & Dorothy, and Nick. So three chapters then. **

**Finally, I have THREE things I want to achieve during Act IV. They are: **

**A Sense of Finality: **I have talked about this before, so I won't go into detail. I want this to solve unanswered questions than most FD stories generally leave alone, mostly about Death.

**Tears:** Yup, that's right. To my knowledge, I've never managed a scene that's made one of you guys cry (out of sadness, that is). So, there are going to be a few sad moments where I'm going to pull out every stop to try and coax some tears outta you.

**One Hundred:** This Act is going to be long. Probably the longest. And I think I want to either reach, or end it on Chapter One Hundred. Why? Because this is the only story I've written that has one plot that has the chance of reaching it. And I think it will be nice to reach.

**Every single stop is going to be pulled out for this Act. All the things I've learned throughout all my stories are going to come into this Act. My fingers are going to splinter as I try to impress the hell out of both you and me both. It might not seem like a big deal, but really, it is. It's my last fanfiction, and goddamnit, I wanna go out to fictionpress on a high note! **

**So, Act IV is underway and I'll be leaving you. **

'**Till next time! **


	76. The Right Choice

_**~ That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, and aeroplane –~ **_**Hm? Oh… uh… well, this is awkward… I was… kind'a expecting the world to end, so I went ahead and deleted all my files so any future settlers wouldn't steal my ideas…**

**Ah, who am I kiddin'?! Happy Apocalypse day! (And oh God will I feel shitty if the world DOES end. Which it won't.)**

**Chapter 76  
><strong>**The Right Choice**

Waking up at eight in the morning sharp, Nick climbed out of the bed with a slight groan. For a moment he wondered how the list would progress before realising that there was no more list. Not anymore. _A normal morning? Well damn._ Nick stood up, heading towards the bathroom. Taking a quick shower to get rid of any tiredness he eventually got out and dried off. Moving towards the mirror he couldn't help but notice his face. Somehow, he looked far older than his age, which frightened him somewhat.

_Guess that's what it does to you. _Running one hand through his hair, Nick took up a toothbrush and starting brushing automatically. His old cop schedule was coming back now that the immediate threat was over. Take a shower, brush your teeth, shave what needs to be shaved, get changed. Nick went through the motions until he sat in a chair half past eight, elbows on the table and hands on his chin, staring at a window with pursed lips.

He was staying in a cousin's apartment, although technically the cousin didn't know he was there. The cousin had just said that if Nick ever found himself in New York without a place to come there. Nick had taken up the offer, although this was the first night he had stayed there since they got out of Willingboro.

It was strange, that much was for sure. Sun was shining through the window, lighting up the table. It was surreal after everything that had happened; a mockery of peace. In only a short time Nick had been in a supernatural situation, seen people die and even caused death himself, deliberately at that.

_Not much of a cop now, are you?_

That brought Nick back to his career. He knew he had to contact the police soon. After all, his name would be on the workforce of the Willingboro department. Chances would be that they thought him dead, just like everybody else in Willingboro that was unaccounted though. They say it's 'MIA', but everyone knew they were dead. Just a dread feeling.

Nick saw a TV in the corner and spied a remote on the table he was leaning on. With a small sigh he clicked the TV on and switched to a news channel, wondering if there was any coverage on Willingboro. Just as he expected, there was. A disaster such as that wasn't going to go away quickly.

"_…thousands are still unaccounted for and officials urge any possible survivor to come forward for help in find out exactly what happened to the township. Currently, scientists and researchers on the scene suspect a serious but freak tectonic disaster, and-" _

Switching off the TV after only a few seconds, Nick shook his head. _How can they even start wondering what it was? They couldn't guess what really happened. No one could. _Nick to a breath and simply sat, enveloped by his own thoughts. He really didn't feel like going out or doing anything, really. He jumped suddenly as his mobile rang in his pocket. Flipping the phone out, he pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Nick, it's Lisa."

"Lisa?" Nick's surprise was clear.

"Mm-hmm, the one and only. Unless I have a twin sister somewhere… anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, it's about Fisk. I know you were there and I also know Detrikov will be a stubborn son-of-a… well, he'll be stubborn talking about it. And besides, I wanted to ask you if… if me and Joshua, or the rest of the survivors really, if we're under threat from him."

"Under threat? What do you mean?"

"Tyrone and Jason, both were hypnotised to kill Joshua and me respectively. I know Detrikov killed Fisk because of that as well. I've just been thinking that it's not out of the way to expect Detrikov's been programmed to get rid of me and Joshua as well."

"… I honestly don't know, Lisa. But, I think he's dealing with it himself. He's smart. I meant, Detrikov wasn't missing an arm with Fisk. That was only recent, so I think that he's slowly getting rid of whatever influence Myers had."

"I guess…" Lisa clicked her tongue. "…Did he say anything when he was… when he was dying?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Richard is hiding something from me and-"

A voice called out from Lisa's end. "I'm not hiding it, I just need to tell you along with the others at the end of the week!"

"Well, okay then. I suppose I ought to ask, are you available-"

Lisa's voice faded from his mind as Nick caught the door to the room opening. He wasn't expecting any kind of visitor, and what sort of visitor didn't knock? Nick's eyes widened ever so slightly as Beatrice Myers walked in.

"Nick? Are you there?"

"I'll call you back." Nick said quietly, hanging up on Lisa. He watched as Beatrice sat down on the table, the pistol he had given her in her hands. "Hello, Beatrice."

Beatrice motioned to the sit on the other side of the table, opposite her. Getting the message, Nick sat down. "You know… I couldn't believe that you were in the same building as I was." Beatrice started, her voice weary. "The girls are sleeping two floors above. They'll be waking up soon." Beatrice kept on fiddling with the pistol, rotating it around and around with her slender fingers. She took a breath before propping the pistol up on the table, the barrel pointed towards Nick. "…When I looked into your eyes in that apartment, I saw 'evil eyes'. I saw them everywhere I went and Gerald protected me from them. He was the only one who had eyes I could trust, eyes that were good. I've only just realised that it was completely opposite. Gerald was the one with 'evil eyes'.

"You… When I looked into your eyes, I knew you regretted what you did. And that confused me. You killed him quite deliberately, you talked and you talked but you shot him and you regretted it? I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. Why would you spend so much time deliberating just to regret it? It slowly came to me, piece by piece, a puzzle in my mind finally forming together to make a whole. You _had_ to do it. I still don't know why and to be honest I'm not sure I want to know, but Gerald _had _to die." Beatrice chewed her bottom lip gently, her eyes trained on her finger that was resting on the trigger of the pistol. "I called his workplace. I never had reason to before. They had never heard of a Gerald Myers. I called all the other people who Gerald supposedly worked for in his past. Nothing. As if he didn't exist.

"Then it hit me. It hit me that I was being manipulated. Oddly enough, I was fine with that. What infuriates me is he manipulate my children." Beatrice shook her head. "And that's the thing. That's what I finally realized, as if coming up from a bout of amnesia. Abby and Mary, they weren't Gerald's. I brought them to him as babies. From what I've seen, what I've heard, I can only assume that he wanted the cover of being a family man. Abby and Mary and I, we were that cover."

Beatrice clicked her tongue for a few seconds before looking back up to Nick. "But I still can't forgive you. Not because he was my husband – as fake as that was – but because you shot a man in front of my daughters. Who knows if that will affect them in the future? Will their minds be forever broken? They are young, their minds are fragile. So I want to know, Nicholas Casey. Do you truly regret doing what you did?"

Beatrice's eyes were like sharp daggers, stabbing into Nick's own. He took a quick breath before laying his hands on the table, fingers spread out. "I do not regret killing Gerald Myers. By killing him, I have ended a lot of misery for a lot of people. In no way do I regret what I did." Nick paused for a moment, before continuing. "But I do regret that you and your children had to see it. I tried to get you out but I couldn't. Myers had you under his grasp and you wouldn't move. If I didn't act, Myers would have had the advantage. So I had to shoot then and there." Nick moved his hand over his face. "Trust me. Your daughter's eyes will haunt me for a long, long time." Lowering his hand back to the table, Nick was surprised to see small pebbles of tears in Beatrice's eyes.

"I… I knew you were a good person… I just had to hear it…" Beatrice slid the pistol across the table, where it rested in front of Nick. "Take it back. I've never shot a pistol anyway, let alone a man. I'd probably end up missing you." Beatrice stood up and silently walked towards the door before she suddenly stopped. She turned around. "Can you… can you tell me what Gerald has done? Everything."

Nick frowned slightly. "I'm not sure you'll want to hear. He has done a _lot_ of bad things."

"No. No, I want to hear." Beatrice moved back towards the table. "Anything to convince myself that he was a fake. Because a small voice in my mind still tells me that I loved him. But I don't think I did. Tell me everything he has done, please. As payment for my daughters."

Nick sighed. "It is a long story."

"I have time." Beatrice glanced upwards. "Let me take care of Abby and Mary, and I'll come back down."

Nodding, Nick watched as Beatrice left the room. He let out a long breath, his eyes turning towards the pistol. _She may forgive me, but I cannot forgive myself. Their eyes… I don't think she made the right choice, I really don't… _

**A/N: Thanks to Princezzshell101 for the, as always, awesome reviews! So, how's your day going? I haven't seen any fire, broken buildings, burning skeletons, zombies, mecha-zombies, mecha-animal-zombies or dangerous lumberjacks. I'm half disappointed. So much for the planet's destruction… *ahem*  
>So, in honour of Apocalypse day, I'm gonna go ahead and submit two chapters just in case of the improbable possibility of the world blowing up. Maybe you can read my chapters while everyone you know burns into flame and your eyeballs will fizz out with the remnants of my chapters on your eyes. Heh.<br>I'll see you next chapter! 'Till then! **


	77. The Ring

**Chapter 77  
><strong>**The Ring**

"Yes. No, I'm sorry I haven't called, I've been really busy. I'm sorry, _deduhska_. I know you've been worried and you are right to be. Is _babushka_ okay? That's good to hear. Weather's been really bad lately. I'll come back to visit soon. Okay. _Lyublyu tebya_. Goodbye." Hanging up the payphone in the hospital, Lukas rubbed the back of his head. He felt guilt, not contacting his grandparents. _But, then again, you didn't exactly have the time._

Home… The word was strange. Ever since the bus crash he had been in the hospital so often that _it_ had almost become his home. Shaking his head ever slightly, Lukas walked towards the ever so familiar hospital room and stopped still as he opened the door. "Dominika!"

Dominika turned away from the window on a pair of crutches, her tanned face and curly raven hair framed in a silhouette. She smiled brightly. "Hey Lukas."

"What are you doing up?" Lukas stepped into the room, allowing the door to shut behind him. "In fact, how are you up?"

Dominika chuckled nervously. "Well, yesterday night when you were out I was talking with my step-dad on the phone. I wasn't expecting to tell him about this but… well, one thing led to another and before I knew it he had sent money into my account." Dominika rubbed her cheek with one hand. "So I paid for the surgery then and there. It cost more, but he gave me enough. While you were asleep they installed a metal part to keep that bit of spine in place where it should be so it eventually heals. I could immediately feel my legs. No more threat of paralysis. They did say I should take it easy, but just being up and about again is _blestyashchiy_." Dominika caught the look in Lukas' cobalt eyes and her smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

Lukas stepped forward, lightly pulling Dominika into a hug. _"Durak._ You should have told me…"

"But I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"It was but… what if there were complications during surgery? I care about you, Dominika. If something had happened –" Lukas went quiet as Dominika put a finger to his lips.

"But nothing did happen. Everything is fine, Lukas. Chances are I'll have the metal plate in there for a long time, but they predict that I'll be able to start walking again within three weeks. It's all good."

"Even so…" Lukas touched foreheads with Dominika. "You gotta tell me about these things…"

Dominika chuckled slightly. "I didn't think guys you met in bars could be so sweet."

Lukas just shrugged. "That's not the point."

"Lukas, listen, I am fine. That is all that matters, right?" Dominika pulled away from Lukas and got over to the bed, sitting down and placing the crutches on the bed-side table. She patted the bed. "Come tell me a story."

Lukas blinked, caught off guard. "A story?"

"Yeah. A story."

"What kind… I… I'm not that good at stories…" Lukas scratched his cheek slightly.

"Well, why don't you tell me about your life? You've always avoided the question but I think it's high time I got to know."

"I don't think… that's suitable." Lukas murmured.

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad." Dominika said.

"It is. It is that bad." Lukas sighed. "Fine. It'll get me talking and pass some time." Lukas finally sat down on the bed. He put his elbows on his knees and trained his eyes to the floor. "Nothing much went on for the first few years of my life. The same old thing, you know? They had just enough money to get by. One thing I knew was dad was shady, and that mom would never talk about him. Once I asked her when I was young – I didn't know any better. She gave me this glare you would not believe." Lukas smiled sadly, remembering the memory. "I remember I felt guilty – foolish when I grew up – but she passed away when I was eight. I thought it was my fault. I thought that because of my question she died on me."

"How…?" Dominika asked quietly.

"An overdose." Lukas shrugged. "That year, dad was having a hard time getting money and mom didn't have a job. Put in raising a kid and that stress would be enough for anyone. She swallowed a bottle of pills and that was that." Lukas blinked slowly. "She was ill, anyway. A problem with her heart." Blowing out breath between his lips, Lukas straightened up and changed his gaze from floor to roof. "Well, that was that. Dad was… well, it was as if he were separated from his body. He cared for me as best he could but I knew he was thinking that perhaps he should follow my mom. It was a hard time. Then when I was twelve, my dad caught a break. I don't know what he did but suddenly money came in.

"Together we fixed up the house – painted the walls, carpeted the floor. He even let me use the hammer, although I damn near broke my finger. It was a bonding experience, really. The only bonding experience I ever had with him." Lukas stood up suddenly, pacing around the room as he searched for his words. He started twisting the silver ring on his finger although he wasn't aware of it. Dominika just watched, waiting for Lukas to continue. "Then we went to a bar. 'To meet a friend that'll make everything right again'. He said. So we went to this bar. A seedy place." Lukas chuckled slightly. "Probably the sort of place you'd love. Alcohol to send you into a coma. When my dad wasn't looking I snuck a sip of his drink. I practically coughed up a lung."

Lukas shook his head, still pacing and moving the finger on his ring more frantically. "Then his so called 'friends' came in. Next thing I know, bullet shots. Loud, shattering glass. Bottles breaking, screams of patrons. My dad was shot down like nothing. I hid under the counter. God knows how they didn't see me. Or maybe they did. 'Cause they lit the place up afterwards. The fire was so hot I thought I was gonna die. I practically did. I wanted to. I was far too young to be experiencing that. I go unconscious from smoke inhalation and next thing I know I'm in a hospital room.

"From that point onwards, I was raised by my grandparents. Thankfully I recovered from the shock." Lukas sat back down finally. "So there we go. That's my tragedy. Not quite Shakespeare, but it'll work."

"Your poor man…" Dominika brushed her lips on Lukas' cheek. "That must've been hard."

"The hardest." Lukas nodded. He noticed Dominika looking down. "What is it?"

"I can't help noticing that you were fiddling with that ring." Dominika pointed towards the blank silver ring on Lukas' finger.

Lukas' mouth twitched slightly before he pulled the ring off and laid it on his palm, raising it so it was at both his and Dominika's eye level. "This is a reminder of how bad I was effecting by the situation. I had… anger problems. I was just a nice kid so every now and again I have these… bouts of anger. It grew worse after my parents. Now-a-days I can handle a lot of grief. Nice guy Lukas, that's me… Well, other than the thing with Joshua but…"

"…But the ring?" Dominika pressed.

Lukas clenched his fist over the ring. "As I said, a reminder. A horrible reminder. But that's enough stories for now Dominika, I hope you understand." Lukas saw Dominika's expression of hurt and winced. "Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that _I'm _not ready. It's something that only people I truly trust can know about. Only my grandparents know about it, and even then they don't know the whole story."

"…So you don't trust me?" Dominika blinked.

"No, I do trust you, Dominika, I do. But… it's just…" Lukas frowned and shook his head. "I'll be honest. I'm scared. I'm scared that you're going to leave if I tell you. And you've been the most wonderful person in my life thus far. I do not want to lose you." Lukas straightened up. "Everyone has skeleton's in their closet, Dominika…" Lukas shut his eyes. "I'm going to… I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back soon." Lukas quickly exited the door so as not to reveal his wet eyes to Dominika. He opened his fist again and stared down at the ring.

_ "Don't, no, don't do it, don't do it! Lukas! Stop, stop please, it hurts, stop… it hurts, stop it… please…" _

Lukas grit his teeth and moved away from the door, pressing the ring back on his middle finger. _Everybody, Dominika. Everybody has skeleton's… _

**A/N: - And there's your special second chapter, still assuming the world hasn't ending. Although, speaking of that, I never get the so called 'day'. I mean, everywhere's days are different. Will the apocalypse bounce from like America to Australia to England etc. etc. They should an apocalypse month so that all countries can take part. **

**Anywho, I am frickin' tired but I got to force myself to stay awake… Uurgh... 'till next time! **


	78. Fisk's Theory

**Chapter 78  
><strong>**Fisk's Theory**

The week passed slowly, but comfortably. For the survivors it was a breath of fresh air, while for the Valentines they could finally stop worrying about having to save everyone. Neither Joshua or Lisa had spoken to one another yet, though, despite Richard's constant suggestions. He was the only person who seemed to be still on edge, his face getting somehow even scruffier as he tried to make peace between the Valentines. When he wasn't trying to persuade them though, anyone who caught him unaware saw that he constantly stared into space, his hands wringing together as if he were extremely nervous.

Detrikov was perhaps the only other person who seemed agitated, a sight far from his usual calm demeanor He constantly rubbed the stub of his left arm and had taken in biting the left side of his lip, causing blood and scabs. In the middle of the week Cray had asked what was wrong, but Detrikov had snapped, sending the young man away with specks of anger in his eyes. Detrikov had started to go missing for hours at a time, only to reappear just when people were starting to panic. Sometimes he appeared covered in dust, or cobwebs, and once even had fresh scratches all over his face. While some joked that he had got a cat, most of the other sharp minds in the organization were extremely worried.

Now Detrikov stood leaning on his one arm, looking into the mirror of a bathroom. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't tell what it was. He hadn't told anyone, but when he was so-called 'missing', he simply could not remember what had happened. Memory loss on a scale of hours was serious. But Detrikov simply couldn't figure it out. He had gotten rid of Myers' influence, the arm – or lack thereof – was proof of that, so what could it be?

_Perhaps Gregory's loss is finally getting to you. Perhaps you are scared to lead that which he created, to follow in his footsteps. _

It was true that Fisk's shoes were going to be difficult to fill, however Detrikov had never worried about it before. He was confident that he could do the job Fisk wanted him to do.

Letting a small groan slip from his lips, Detrikov stood up straight and brushed his hand through his short hair. Never before had he felt so miserable and lost. He was always straight to the point, necessarily cold. No need to make needless friendships, no need to worry about anything. Death came hand in hand with that job. And that was what it was all about: The job. Gregory's job. Gregory's _dream_.

_It's simply that. A senseless dream. Look at reality, Vladimir. _

Detrikov stiffened and stepped back, staring into his own eyes. _Why am I having doubts now? I always believed it could happen, why now? Why can't I believe it now?_ Detrikov shook his head. _You are getting worked up. Stop it. Just a lack of sleep, that's all._ Detrikov blinked. _Like I really believe that. _

A movement in the mirror caused Detrikov to stiffen even more but he relaxed slightly as Cray walked in, looking a little scared.

"The survivors are starting to come." Cray reported, trying not to look Detrikov in the eyes.

"Good. Thank you." Detrikov noticed Cray flinch slightly and he turned towards the younger man. "Do I scare you that much?"

Cray was quick to shake his head. "No sir. I…" Cray stopped and gathered his courage. "It's just that, well, ever since Gregory… you have been… different…"

"Different?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, sir, but you look… well, uneasy. Tense. I know it is none of my business, but understandably it is worrying coming from you."

"…From me?"

Cray rubbed his cheek, turning away. "I don't personally, but the others… they say you have only brains, no heart. That you are not capable of emotions, that you are-" Cray suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry sir. I stepped out of line." Cray bowed his head. "What is my punishment?"

Detrikov looked at the young man for a moment, contemplating his words. After a few seconds, he started walking towards the door. As he passed Cray, Detrikov murmured, "Thank you." Before exiting the bathroom. Cray raised his head, looking confused but relieved as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this place is abandoned?" Grace Hamilton shivered in the cold wind, arms wrapped around her shoulders trying to ward off the chill.<p>

"Trust me, it is." Mark, a twenty-two year-old, nodded. "The stories all say that some kind of virus went off ten years ago and it was quarantined. No one came back ever since."

Grace shivered even more, although this time it was nothing to do with the weather. "Is it… is it still dangerous?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. The place is fine. And we're outside anyway. It's fine, Grace."

"I guess…" Trying to resist the urge to bite her bottom lip, Grace looked into Mark's eyes. "So… why did… why did you call me here?"

Mark scratched his cheek. "Well, I was thinking that… we've been dating for almost five months now, and that's a long time to be dating. And we haven't really done much, you know?"

Regarding Mark suspiciously, Grace took a step backwards.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that." Mark put up his hands. "I was just thinking that just a kiss would do, you know? Support this relationship, make it _real_."

Regarding his words for a few moments, Grace looked left and right. "I still think I should tell Der about this…"

"Look, from what you've told me, he'll just get in the way. It's better this way. You've never been happier, right?"

"I… have been happy…" Grace nodded slowly.

"See. We'll tell him when the time is right. For now though, it's our little secret." Mark shrugged. "So… is a kiss alright?"

Deliberating for a few seconds, Grace nodded. "Okay… I'll admit, it is my first… I've never had the… courage… before…"

"Don't worry; we'll go at your own pace. It should feel good." Mark looked up and down Grace, taking in the relatively tight tank top and the way her smooth legs came out from the short shorts she was wearing. _No wonder she was cold, typical blonde. _Mark smiled and leaned forward.

Taking a breath, Grace started to go forward when her eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry babe, it won't hurt." Mark, thinking the fear was about the kiss, leaned forward quickly, latching his lips around Grace's own. It lasted only a second before a hand clamped hard on Mark's shoulder. "What the he-" Mark turned around, ready to lash out, when he froze in place, staring at the larger man.

Standing a little of six-foot four, the man stared down at Mark with deep ocean blue eyes that were flecked with bits of anger. His strong jaw was rigid and his arms tense. The man slowly cracked his knuckles before saying slowly but menacingly, "Scram."

It was an easy decision. Mark ran off, turning out of the small alley and across the road. Watching him disappear, the man turned back towards Grace, his expression smoothing out; sadness taking place of anger. "When were you planning on telling me, Gracie?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Derrick I…" Grace, now biting her bottom lip, looked to the ground, ashamed.

"I was worried about you." Derrick ran a hand through his short and tousled blonde hair. "You just disappeared. Who knows what could have happened? What if you were hit by a car, or abducted, or something worse?"

"I'm sorry…"

"And you saw how that kid just up and kissed you without waiting for you to kiss him." Derrick sighed. "That's what I'm trying to prevent, Gracie. Guys like that are bad. They won't consider your feelings no matter how much they try to sweet talk you." Derrick sniffed. "All he wanted was sex and nothing more."

"Der!" Grace looked up at her brother, shocked.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Derrick merely said, "It's the truth Gracie. You got to be careful with these people, y'know? Love'll only come by patience, not by forcing it."

"I'm sorry, Derrick…" Grace repeated once more.

"Don't be." Derrick shook his head. "It was my fault. I should have kept a closer eye on you. And I will from now on." Derrick took off his leather jacket, handing it to Grace. "You look freezing. Wear this."

"Thank you." The jacket was so big on the much smaller Grace that it almost reached her knees and could wrap around her twice.

"Let's go home now, come o-" Derrick stopped, his eyes moving towards the window in the side of the building.

"What's wrong?" Grace looked to her brother.

"One moment." Derrick moved over to the window, which was slightly ajar, and put his ear near it. He could only make out a few words but they worried him greatly.

"…soon… glad it's over…. List is finished… Death…"

"…The hell?" Derrick took a look in the window and saw through an open door a couple of people sitting in a group. "I thought this place was abandoned?"

"Mark said it was…" Grace whispered.

"Of course he's wrong that little slime ball." Derrick shook his head and got even closer. "They are talking about… some kind of list… and death?" Derrick pulled away, running a hand down his face. "Grace, I think we've stumbled upon something bad."

"…Like what?"

"Some terrorist grade shit, I don't know. A list? Death? That sounds suspicious in my books." Derrick looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't just call the cops. No evidence or anything. But I can't just leave this at it is. If we've stumbled across something extremely bad then we got to tell somebody about it…" Derrick sat down cross-legged, to the side of the window. "I'm going to stay here, Gracie. Listen in. Go home because it's only going to get colder."

Grace nodded. "Okay…" Taking a glance at her brother, she moved across the wall before stopping.

"Gracie?" Derrick called out, noticing Grace stopping. She turned around and moved back towards Derrick. "What's wrong?"

"Two people are walking towards the entrance." Grace said. "A woman and a scary looking man."

"Huh." Derrick patted the ground next to him. "Okay, stay here with me. I don't want to let you out of my sight, especially if people are actively arriving here."

Grace sat down and looked at Derrick. "What… what are you going to do if it is something that bad?" She sounded worried.

"Don't worry." Derrick pulled out his mobile phone and propped it up on the open window. "I'll only be recording that conversation. If there is any proof that whatever it is is really, really bad, then we'll go to the police, hand in that recording. I won't do anything else, don't worry."

"Okay…" Grace nodded, evidently relieved. "That's good."

* * *

><p>"I hope what Richard has to say is important." David said as he headed hand in hand with Dorothy to the front doors of Detrikov's building.<p>

"He did say that it was." Dorothy replied, the wind brushing her hair backwards.

"Hmm… Well I was enjoying the nice calm atmosphere of not dying." David crossed his arms. "Humph. This had better be good."

As David pushed open the doors, he was greeted by an armed man.

"Everyone is in that room." He pointed over to a door.

"Are we the last?" David asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, okay." Nodding, David led Dorothy over to the door and pushed it open to be greeted with a packed room. Lukas sat with Dominika, whose crutches leant on the chair. Jeremy and Chloe also say together, both chatting quietly to each other. Nick was in the corner, peering around the room, his eyes notably flitting between both of the Valentines who sat on opposite ends of the room, occasionally looking at each other but leaving it at that. Detrikov himself sat nearest the wall with Cray standing with his hands clasped behind his back, stock still. Finally Richard was pacing left and right in the middle of the room. When he heard Dorothy and David enter, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. You're here." Richard motioned towards spare seats. "Please, sit."

Nodding, the two sat down and looked towards Richard. While David noticed the haggard look, Dorothy heard the wariness in his voice.

"So what is this all important thing you need to talk to everyone about?" Lisa asked, leaning forward. "And important enough not to tell people separately?"

Richard nodded. "When I was brought back, or rather, when I was in the process of being brought back I was confronted by Fisk in the darkness." Richard looked towards Dorothy. "Much like Miles would have to you, I'm sure, Dorothy."

"Yes. He explained everything I needed to know. What I had missed." Dorothy confirmed.

"Fisk did the very same to me. Explained it all. And more than I expected. He told me how he had told a theory to you, Detrikov. Which you would have heard as well Nick. About how he believed that Death was in fact a Chosen survivor."

"A survivor?" Lukas looked at Richard.

"Yes. Fisk believed, due to evidence he had researched, that Death wasn't some kind of all immortal being. Listen closely." Richard took a breath, before beginning.

"In history, there have been records of a 'list', the very same lists that most of you have unfortunately been a part of. But these lists weren't nearly as frequent as the last ten years have been. The lists were always every seventy to a hundred years. Huge periods of time between each list. Fisk recognized and realized that these were average lifespans of a human. It was a pattern he was confused but intrigued by. So he did more research and found out that for each of these lists, there was also one survivor. A survivor who went missing weeks after the others. While most assumed these survivors dead, they were never confirmed dead unlike the other people on the list. Fisk started concocting this theory, that perhaps Death, as a Chosen, was coming to the end of their 'perfect life'. They needed a new Death, otherwise things would all go awry. So they made the list as a selective process on finding a new Death. Fisk explained all this to me and I realised that it actually made sense."

"Why wouldn't Gregory tell us… tell me?" Detrikov asked, his face a mask.

"You knew that he was against theories and conjecture. He always wanted evidence before he moved ahead. He simply never had any solid evidence, so he was not confident enough to share his ideas."

"But why create more lists after that initial bridge accident?" Joshua put in, motioning towards himself and Lisa. "We were survivors. Chosen, so to speak. Us, Myers and Fisk. Why weren't we given the offer of becoming Death?" Joshua frowned slightly. "Not that I'm sure we'd want to. Well, other than Myers , the crazy bastard."

"As you know, during the year you were given to survive, somebody starting imitating Death."

"Myers." Lisa said.

"Yes." Richard nodded. "Death needed to stop whoever was imitating him and we all know this story."

"I still don't understand why he created the list with the people before?" Joshua motioned to all the survivors with a wave of his hand. "I really don't. Why didn't he just use us?"

"Because he was sure that it was one of you four." Richard said simply. "He knew that it was no coincidence that someone starting imitating him during the list. So he created the other lists. However, in his haste he couldn't choose proper people so the next five lists of the next ten years all failed. There were no survivors. He did think Clear Rivers would be a good bet, but then just as he was about to contact her she up and died. He sent the four survivors a message to find the imitator…" Richard looked to Joshua. "Of which you were the only one to actually try and do. Death created this list and it is still going. Initially, when the year was done, Death had planned to take the survivor of Jason and Dorothy's vision to replace him, and kill all four of the previous survivors thus making sure the imitator was dealt with."

"I got to admit… I'm confused…" Nick pursed his lips. "Are you saying that the last ten years were all attempts to get a survivor to replace him, because he knew one of the four previous survivors was a traitor and he couldn't trust any one of those four to replace him?"

"Yes." Richard nodded.

"Ten years is a damn long time. What took him so long?" Joshua asked.

"Remember, all of this is only theory, although I do believe it is more than that." Richard said. "Fisk couldn't figure out why it took Death ten years, and possible more had Myers not been killed. Fisk did wonder if perhaps that there was a limit to Death's interactions with the real world. Maybe he could only influence the real world so often." Richard shrugged. "Who knows."

"Wait, wait, wait, that's all very interesting…" David spoke up. He also stood up, looking annoyed. "But why the hell do you have to tell us?"

Richard blinked slowly, obviously confused.

"Look, I know I was, and I'm not sure about the others, but I was starting to get nice and cosy about not worry about Death and all that nonsense. I mean, it's something we just need to forget about. You all said it was over, and I trust your words, so I don't understand why you are bringing this all up. I mean, saying it to Detrikov, Lisa and Joshua, that makes sense, but you don't need to tell us survivors." David looked around. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we just want to forget about all of this and move on. You don't need to bring it all back up when it's over, do you?"

"I thought it would be a good thing to know."

"David's right." Lukas sat up straighter. "We have lives. Jobs. Family. Friends." He glanced to Dominika. "Futures. This week has been bliss, not having to worry about all of this and just when I was just starting to get used to it, you bring this up again? Especially when it's not… well, it's not important. To us at least.

"I'm sorry." Richard frowned. "I genuinely thought that it would be good to know…"

"I agree with you." Nick put in. "So much has happened that we can't just forget about it. We got to remember it, if only to honour those that die-"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but here's the cold hard truth." David stood up, confronting Nick. "Everybody that died were strangers. It sucks, it really does, that they died, but they weren't close to us."

"David!" Dorothy gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. No one alive today had someone they know closely die. I am not going to spend time honouring those that are essentially strangers. All I want to do is forget about it all. Forget about these stupid visions, forget about Death, Myers, all of it. I just don't give one flying crap anymore." David took a deep breath. "So… just… don't contact us – or at the very least me – again about this stuff. I am done with it. No more Death, no more visions, no more nothing. That is that. It is over, you said so yourself. Now is the time to simply move on."

Silence reigned for almost a few minutes after David's speech.

"Ouch." Joshua put in if only to break the silence.

David turned towards Dorothy. "Can you get outside on your own?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Meet me outside when you're ready." David walked towards the door before stopping and turning around. "And that goes with the rest of you, too. The fact that you are all strangers. Don't think you can simply consider me a friend. Because I'm not and to be perfectly honest, now that it's over, you guys certainly aren't the types I would want to hang out with. So it's been a hell of a time, but from here on now, we all need to go our separate ways. Back to the lives we once lead." With that, David left the room, the door slamming sharply over the silence following his words.

**A/N: Christmas delay! I'm sure you all understand. Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your reviews! **

**Speaking of which, both the Hamilton siblings, Derrick and Grace, belong to her. I hope I did their debut justice. **

**Next chapter, guys. Next chapter is going to be a fun one. If there's one chapter you do not want to miss, it's next. **

**I will see you with a more than likely extra-long- (Looks at word count, realizes chapter is over 3000 words.) I think that my average words a chapter are going up. It used to be about 1,200 to 1,500, now I'm more than often over 2000. **

**Well, anyway, 'till then! **


	79. Insanity

**Chapter 79  
><strong>**Insanity**

Brushing a hand over his head, David let out a sigh as he left the building. He hadn't exactly meant to blow up like that… but what he said was exactly how he felt. The nerve of bringing all that back to the forefront… David shook his head. No point thinking about it now. David turned around the building, knowing that the others would likely be staying in for a bit more. If only to talk. Heading down the alley, David paused, noticing two figures leant close to a window. One was a small female while the other was a man rivaling his own size. _No, scratch that, he's even bigger than me. _

Suspicious about both of the strangers listening closely to the window, David approached the two slowly.

* * *

><p>"I am sure he did not mean to sound like that…"<p>

"He said his mind, Dorothy, that much is easy to figure out. It's fair enough, to be perfectly honest."

"I know I just… I do not want him to be in some kind of bad light."

"He won't be. David's just stressed out, just like the rest of us. He's… experienced more than the majority of us, actually. Losing his ex-wife and even you, well, it'd break a normal man I'm sure."

Derrick pulled away from the window, a nervous smile playing on his lips. "Well… I think I heard enough."

"I didn't understand…" Grace looked up at her brother. "Did you understand it?"

"I understood enough." Derrick stood up, still staring at the window. "This is definitely something bad, I'm certain." Picking up his mobile, Derrick slipped the device into his pocket. "And something the police ought to know."

"What're you two doing?"

At the sound of the voice, both Derrick and Grace turned around to see David approaching.

Derrick was even bigger than David had thought; only coming up to the man's chin. It was not often he felt dwarfed. "It tends to be suspicious when people are eaves-dropping." David said, crossing his arms.

"Get behind me, Gracie." Derrick lightly pushed Grace backwards, pushing her behind him. Derrick took a step forward, looking down at David. "I heard everything."

"…Everything? I doubt that." David cocked his head, confused. "What did you hear?"

"Enough." Derrick stood up straighter, aiming to intimidate David but David stood firm. "Some kind of rookie terrorists. Enough to get an easy recording of you."

"Der, leave it…" Grace murmured from behind Derrick. "We should just go."

"Oh no, Gracie, I have a feeling it's not going to be that simple." Derrick squeezed his fists. "This is a bad guy, Gracie. Bad guys don't let people go without a fight."

"I have to admit, I'm confused. Terrorists? Bad guy? What kind of conversation have you been listening to?" David raised an eyebrow only to be met with a sharp laugh.

"You can't act ignorant." Derrick pulled out his phone. "I recorded it all. I recognize your voice, with that grand speech. Sounded like you didn't want a part of it. Well you can't just draw out."

David, still confused, regarded Derrick with a small shake of his head. "So you were listening to that conversation were you? Now I'm certain you've got the wrong end of the stick. We aren't any kind of terrorists."

"Oh?" Derrick, not believing David, crossed his arms. "Why don't you explain how you aren't?"

"Der, come on, let's just go. He doesn't look bad… and if he is a… a t-terrorist, then what are you going to do?" Grace's bottom lip wobbled nervously.

"I'll do whatever I need to do. But I am intrigued and I want answers."

David just sighed. "I would love to explain it to you, really, I would, but it is far too complicated to expla-"

"Try me."

"I'd rather not."

"Then I'll get you arrested. It's simple." Derrick took another step forward but David pushed him back.

"No, I think you need to understand that this isn't anything bad. Going to the police would be a… let's say a bad idea."

"See, Gracie." Derrick braced his legs and shoulders, shielding Grace from view. "I told you he wouldn't let us go. So… what? Are you going to pull out some kind of gun? Shoot us dead? Hide our bodies?"

"Look, your imagination is a bit wild." David shook his head. "If you two really want to know then fine. I don't think it's any kind of secret anyway." David took a breath, before motioning to the window. "If you come in I'll get the other to expl-"

David was cut off by a sudden roaring like a beast from hell, sending vibrations through his body. The wall seemed to burst outwards, hot orange and red bursting in streams, covering both Grace and Derrick in a torrent of flame. The siblings were thrown backwards into the nearby wall, corpses charred and blackened. David himself was thrown off his feet, landing hard on his back.

The roaring had been replaced with an intense ringing, bouncing back and forth within his head. From simple shock he stared at the sky, taking in the black smoke pouring upwards. Slowly turning his head to the side, he noticed a good chunk of the building missing, bricks and mortar, glass and concrete smashed and in pieces.

_That looks like… an explosion…? Dorothy!_

With Dorothy in mind, David fought his way to his feet, noticing vaguely a hot liquid running down his eye. Ignoring the red haze, he stumbled forward to the hole in the wall and paused, his mind barely taking in the destruction that was once the room.

No furniture remained short of shards of wood and one lone standing chair. Rubble conquered the majority of the room but the thing which caused David to almost lose his stomach were the multiple bodies lying around the room, spread out. He could hardly recognise them. A silver ring glinted off one finger, a shredded faces of drama shirt was on another, another had an arm missing but whether this was due to the explosion or was from before David didn't know.

A pit seemed to rise up in his stomach and David looked wildly left and right, looking for her. He stepped forward into the smoke-filled room, his eyes streaming from both tears and the smoke. He could see, shielded by another charred corpse, the half-burnt Chloe, her eyes staring blankly at the sky.

"No… no, no…" David scanned the room again and again before he finally noticed a figure propped against the wall, still very faintly breathing. She was half-burnt, but one half of her face was clear enough that David felt as if everything had disappeared in his life. He stumbled without thought to Dorothy, falling to his knees and grasping her shoulders. Dorothy turned her head and her one good – but white – eye stared at David's. Her mouth twitched before her breathing ceased.

"Oh no… oh Dorothy please…" David grit his teeth, his hands tightening on her shoulders. "Please… don't do this to me…" David turned his head towards the corpse with the shredded shirt. Anger flared within his chest and he stumbled towards Joshua and slammed his fists into his chest. "You said you'd protect them! Everyone! Y-You said you would protect everyone! You fuck… fucking bastard… you…" David glanced back over to Dorothy. "…Dorothy… she… you should have… you promised…"

Hearing a crack, David instinctively looked up towards the remains of the ceiling. He didn't even try to move as the heavy concrete broke from the metal rebar, falling. David simply watch the concrete fall closer and closer, a stray piece of rebar heading straight for his eye.

* * *

><p>"I got to admit… I'm confused…"<p>

David's eyes shot open, sweat on his brow. He stared left and right, looking into the completely clean room, no sign of destruction.

"Are you saying that the last ten years were all attempts to get a survivor to replace him, because he knew one of the four previous survivors was a traitor and he couldn't trust any one of those four to replace him?"

"Yes." Richard nodded.

David took this in, not putting two and two together. The image of Dorothy was still fresh on his mind.

"Ten years is a damn long time. What took him so long?" David absently muttered.

"Ten years is a damn long – wait, what?" Joshua stopped as he heard David. "That was what I was about to say."

Looking up, David looked into Joshua's eyes and that's when it hit him. His eyes slowly widened. Joshua saw this and a foreboding hit his heart. "David, what's… did…"

"It happened… again… it…" David put a hand on his head.

"What did?" Lisa asked sharply, already standing up. Joshua followed suit with Detrikov regarding the two with narrowed eyes.

"David, what is wrong?" Dorothy asked gently, putting a hand on David's shoulder. David stood up, shaking the hand off.

"I… I just…" David grit his teeth and connected eyes with Joshua again. "…A vision."

Sudden silence filled the room. Joshua was standing stock-still, Lisa had one hand in her hair and Detrikov eyes flashed with what could have been pain or memories. Or both.

"…The hell?" Lukas stood up, his arm going around Dominika protectively. "No, you said it was over." Lukas pointed to Nick. "You told me it was over!"

"I… it…" Nick gulped. "I thought… Detrikov said that…"

"Myers was dead. Everything only made sense." Detrikov said slowly. "It should, by all rights, be over."

"Maybe he… maybe he just… just imagined it? A crazy daydream?" Dominika shakily suggest.

"I think we all know that to not be the case." Detrikov shook his head. "It's never simply that."

"Then what the hell are we standing about here for?" Joshua seemed to come to his senses and pointed at the door. "Everybody, get the hell out!"

At his word, everybody starting rushing out of the room, not knowing what was going to happen but knowing _something_ was. Only David knew that it was an explosion. Lukas had scooped up Dominika since she was still in crutches, David guided Dorothy out with their hands clasped, Nick followed a shaky Chloe and Jeremy. Lisa turned back to Joshua, her eyes filled with questions. Joshua simply shrugged before lightly pushing his mother towards the door.

"Go." Detrikov said to Cray, sending the younger man ahead of him. Lastly Detrikov looked at the room before leaving.

Everyone gathered outside, away from the building, looking around.

"When will it happen?" Lukas asked, letting Dominika down from his arms and to lean on him.

"I-I had… I was angry in the vision and I had this stupid speech about how you," David shakily pointed to Richard. "Were telling us about Death and-and how you shouldn't… but that's not important." David shook his head. "I came outside and… oh!"

"What?" Joshua asked.

David took off for the alleyway at a brisk pace without a word.

"David?" Joshua took a step forward but was held back by Lisa. Turning towards his mother, Joshua was ready for sharp words but upon noticing his mother's expression he stopped. Her eyes were filled with both worry and fear; eyes wet. _Of course… you were young enough to not be affected too bad, but this is the second time she's been on a list. Think about her, Joshua, she must be breaking down. Again. _Joshua watched David disappear down the alley before turning to Lisa and pulling her into a hug, surprising his mother. "It'll be alright, mother, I'm sure. We've done it once. We'll do it again."

* * *

><p>David saw both Grace and Derrick looking at each other at the window. They had obviously heard what David had said and were confused. Derrick caught sight of David and stood up but David didn't stop.<p>

"Get out of here." David said sternly, finally stopping right in front of Derrick.

"Sorry… what?" Derrick shook his head. "It that some kind of stupid warning? Sounds like you've had a bit of an argument with your terrorist friends and you want to pull out."

"What?" David stood still for a moment, before shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're saying but you both need to get the hell away from this wall." David reached forward, grabbing Derrick's collar and pulling him. Derrick, surprised, didn't protest for a few moments before he reached up and grabbed David's wrist. "Get your hands off me!"

"Now is not the time!" David said through gritted teeth, tearing his arm away from Derrick. "This building is going to go up in flames and you two are going to get killed if you don't get away from this wall."

Derrick paused for a moment while Grace's eyes widened. "Der… I think we should do as he says…"

"Hah… some kind of trick…" Derrick shook his head. "Some kind of trick you're playing, isn't it? Are your friends waiting outside, ready to do who knows what to us for listening in on your plot? I think –"

Something seemed to snap inside David, from impatience and stress, and he lashed out with a fist. Derrick, sharp on his reflexes, moved his head to the side, dodging the blow. Instead the fist continued forward, snapping on the side of Grace's face. Grace fell to her rear in shock as a small drip of blood leaked down the side of her head from the sheer force of the blow. Looking at his sister, Derrick's eye twitched before he slowly turned on David. "Don't. You. Touch. My. Sister." Derrick gave a roar and charged, tackling David to the ground. Derrick lifted his fist and smashed it down towards David again and again, over-taken by fury.

"Hey! Get off of him!"

Derrick looked up to see a scruffy man and a one-armed man. Richard and Detrikov moved towards Derrick but Derrick was in a blood-rage. As Richard approached, Derrick swatted him to the side with one arm, knocking the former private eye backwards. Derrick turned towards Detrikov, muscles ribboning around his arms. Detrikov simply sighed and drove his fist hard into Derrick's throat, with enough force to incapacitate Derrick but not enough to damage anything permanently. Derrick swayed on his feet, coughing, and Richard grabbed his arms and starting pushing Derrick out of the alley.

Detrikov reached down and grabbed Grace's arm, picking her up from the floor. Her eyes were filled with fear and she was shaking like a leaf. Detrikov paused for a moment, staring at Grace. Her blonde hair. Those eyes. That frame. "Elena…" Detrikov muttered before realizing what he said and shaking his head. He pointed towards where Richard was still pushing Derrick away. "Follow them. Now."

Grace nodded, taking off after her brother and Richard from simple fear. Detrikov leaned down an offered his hand to David. David just slapped it away and got to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. His lip was split and one eye was already swelling shut. David just shook his head for Detrikov not to say anything and limped out of the alley, his leg having been twisted awkwardly when Derrick tackled into him.

When the five appeared out of the alley, Joshua couldn't help a sigh. It would have been easier with people who knew what was going on. But Grace and Derrick were new. They'd have to listen to the whole story and actually realize the stakes.

"Are you sure?" Lukas approached David, who was holding his head in pain.

"…What?"

"Are you sure it's going to happen? Because nothing's happening." Lukas nervously chuckled. "If this is some kind of sick… sick joke then well done, well played, and-"

"…Not a joke." David said painfully. "Don't even… suggest that…"

"Okay, it's just." Lukas pointed at the building. "Nothing is even remotely happening. Nothing."

David turned towards the building, realizing that Lukas was right. _What was the timing before? You had your blow up, you left the building, had an interaction with those two strangers, and then it happened. Has that same amount of time passed? Has-_

David's thoughts were cut off by the huge roaring, flames gushing out from the exact room they were previously in. Walls flew from their foundations and a great ball of smoke burst into the air. David just stared, even as bits of debris cut his face even more. _It actually happened… this… another list… isn't it…?_

A throaty gargle filled the air and all heads turned from the wreckage to Cray, who was on his knees, a long piece of rebar having pierced the middle of his chest and come out his back. Cray loosely brushed bloody hands against the rebar but he was far too weak to actually do anything. He looked to Detrikov pleadingly, young eyes filled with a simple word, '_Help_'. Detrikov slowly shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do. The act had been done. The list had been started. Once the injury happened, there was no way of stopping it.

Cray's eyes teared up as he saw Detrikov shake his head before biting his lip and nodding slowly. He understood.

The survivors watched in silence – other than the crackling flames – as Cray collapsed to the side, signifying the first of many deaths to come.

In the distraction of Cray, Chloe had ran over to her car, getting into it rapidly, breathing hard. Jeremy followed, getting into the car and looking at her. Chloe just took a deep breath, before reversing the car.

At the sound of the engine, heads turned once more to see Chloe and Jeremy's car turning out of the parking lot and into the road.

"What are they doing?" Joshua said, one hand still on his head. "Fucking…" Joshua turned to David. "Who was the first!"

"What…?" David, still in relative shock, turned to Joshua.

"The first. In the list. You had the damn vision, who was first?!"

"I… don't know… I… when I looked in the room everyone… other than… well everyone was dead already…"

"Fuck… I feared that… fuck! Fuck!" Joshua looked to Richard. "I need your car!"

Knowing not to ask any questions, Richard threw the keys to Joshua, who caught them. He ran towards Richard's car but stopped as Lisa grabbed his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

Joshua looked into his mother's eyes before nodding. "Fine. Fine, but we need to hurry. If one of those two are first, then we need to catch up to them before anything happens." Joshua climbing into the car as Lisa got into the passenger seat. Joshua poked his head out of the window. "Make sure you are watching each other! Anyone could be first!" With that, Joshua pressed the acceleration pedal, intent on following Chloe and Jeremy.

**A/N: Happy New Years! Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for the review! **

**I told you things were going to happen. And things are still going to happen. Sometimes I don't like saying when people are going to die, but this time I want to up the anticipation. **

**Next chapter, at the very least, one person will die. Oh boy…**

'**Till then! **


	80. Scream

**A/N: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your review! **

**This chapter was difficult. Plain and simple. And that was due to being unable to decide who should die. I had four potential candidates, with one of them definitely surviving. So I had to choose between one of the other three and boy was it a hard decision to make. I mean, I compare this to Director's Cut and I realise just how much the character's have advanced since my early days. I had no qualms killing people then but now… man, it's just hard to kill off characters now. But I had to make the hard decision and ultimately I'm happy with it in story terms. **

**Chapter 80  
><strong>**Scream**

"Don't cry, it'll be okay." Derrick brushed tears from her sister's cheek, keeping her close. "Okay, Gracie? You gotta be strong, okay?"

Sniffing, Grace nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"That's a good girl." Derrick smiled before looking up and over Grace's shoulder, towards the commotion going on in front of the building. A short time after Joshua and Lisa departed after Chloe and Jeremy, the first authorities started coming. Soon there were firemen and an ambulance along with police cars. Detrikov had gotten angry with some of the policemen and was handcuffed as a result, although Derrick hadn't heard the conversation being far away. "There's police here now. We're safe."

"But that man…" Grace turned her head to the gurney with Cray's body covered in a white sheet lying on it, but Derrick quickly turned Grace back towards him.

"Don't look, Gracie." Derrick said sternly. "He was a bad man. One of those terrorists."

"Even bad men shouldn't have to die." Grace chewed on her bottom lip lightly. "We are all human no matter our preferences. That's why we have… have prisons and things like that."

With a sigh, Derrick just shook his head. "No, Gracie, that's not true. Sometimes people should be punished like this."

"I don't agree with that." Grace shook her head. "You don't really believe that, do you Der?"

Der brushed a hand over Grace's hair. "Of course not. I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." He looked up and narrowed his eyes. Derrick stood up glaring at the approaching Richard. "Go away."

Richard just shook his head. "Look, David tells me that you think-"

"Go. Away." Derrick took a step forward, keeping Grace behind him. "I don't speak to people like you."

"Like me? You really don't understand, do you?" Richard asked but got no response other than a sharp glare. "What am I saying, of course you don't understand. Look-" Richard took a step forward causing Derrick to clench his fists tight. "Okay, okay, sorry." Richard stood back again and sighed. "You don't need to be so angry."

"Don't I? Terrorists live solely to end innocent lives."

"…Terrorists…?"

"Stop trying to kid around now. You're all caught and you'll all be arrested. I heard it all." Derrick crossed his arms glaring into Richard's eyes. "A list of people to kill, probably in one mass so-called 'accident'. A bomb placed somewhere, right? Well you've been caught red-handed. I'll bet that was a bomb that blew up by accident." Derrick pointed towards the hole in the building. "Just deal with the punishment you deserve."

"You… are truly misunderstanding this situa-"

"What am I misunderstanding?!" Derrick stood toe-to-toe with Richard, nostrils flaring. "People who kill other people deserve to be given the death penalty, and that's what you lot are going to receive."

"No one has killed anyone." Richard tried to no avail.

"Bullshit." Derrick spat. "You go on and on trying to lie. Don't you understand? It is over. You were caught and I sure as hell hope you all get the penalty. I caught it all on my phone. That conversation. Your list."

"It's a different list than you are thin-"

"I don't care what you think, I really don't. Not one bit. You spout lies, just like that other guy."

"He saved you lives." Richard's eyes opened wide. "Don't you understand that? If it wasn't for him, then you'd be smoking corpses."

"He hit my sister! What kind of 'good guy' does that, huh? Hitting a girl?" Derrick unfolded his arms and got closer to Richard. "Stop it. You need to realise that no matter what happens you guys are gonna get it. So why don't you start telling the truth?"

"The _truth_ is that David hit your sister by accident, and that the list is –"

"This is an accident too." Derrick growled, suddenly throwing his fist out and connecting his fist on Richard's jaw, sending the man down to the floor.

"Der, don't, please."

Derrick looked back to Grace and saw that she was shaking. He moved back towards her. "I'm sorry, Gracie. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine…" Grace managed a shaky smile. "You're stressed, right?"

Derrick nodded. "Yeah."

"Look, you are on a list to be killed by Death!" Richard exclaimed from his seated position on the floor, his lip bleeding. Derrick turned towards him, eye twitching. Richard stood up and massaged his jaw. "I'll be blunt to you, since that seems to be a language you understand. Death makes these… accidents, just like that was. But somebody has a vision and a list is thus created. All of the people you saw are on this list, a list of death. We will die in order in we don't do something about it, and if you don't co-operate, then you are endangering everyone else." Richard breathed slowly, trying to control his emotions. "This has happened… multiple times before."

"Is everything okay here?" A police officer walked up to Derrick, Grace and Richard, looking concerned.

"Ye-" Richard started but was interrupted by Derrick.

"No, Officer. I think this man may be a crazy son-of-a-bitch along with a terrorist." Derrick sneered. The police officer looked up at Derrick.

"Sir… that's a serious accusation…"

"I got evidence." Derrick pulled out his phone and gave it to the police officer. "All the evidence you'll need to lock 'em away. I heard it all. They are terrorists, planning some kind of damn list. Me and my sister heard the beginning by chance, and I decided to record what they were saying so that we could prevent it."

The police officer looked at the phone, concerned. "Stay here." He said sternly before heading off towards another, more high qualified, police officer.

"You're making things difficult…" Richard said quietly to Derrick.

"I'm doing the right thing. Stop trying to make excuses." Derrick glared at Richard one last time before pulling Grace closer and walking away towards a police car in an effort to be free of Richard. Richard watched them before sighing.

"No… you aren't…" Richard muttered, running a hand through his hair. "You really are not…"

* * *

><p>"Chloe, please, talk to me." Jeremy looked towards Chloe, whose eyes were firmly on the road. She didn't reply causing Jeremy small irritation. "Please, Chloe, you need to explain what you're doing. To me. Please, Chloe?"<p>

Chloe glanced quickly at Jeremy before nodding. "Okay. Okay, I'm just… I'm sorry. I'm going to my dad's business."

"Your dad's…" Jeremy stopped. "Why?"

"Look, Jeremy… I need to tell him." Chloe took a deep breath. "I need to tell him… that… that he's not going to be able to see his daughter again."

"What?" Jeremy turned in his seat. "What are you saying?"

"Don't kid around with me Jeremy!" Chloe snapped before taking a breath to go calm again. "You know as well as I do that… we aren't making it out of this one."

Jeremy blinked slowly. "…Of course we are, Chloe."

Chloe laughed without humor shaking her head. "No, Jeremy, not this time. I mean, we thought it was over! Then… then it just comes right on back. We can't beat this, Jeremy, we just can't!"

"Of course we can." Jeremy protested. "We have Joshua and Lisa and-"

"Not this time!" Chloe repeated, her fingers white on the steering wheel. "They have to watch out for themselves now, Jeremy, they are on the list too. They got to watch out for themselves. They won't have time to watch out for us."

"You're just… you're just scared, Chloe, you-"

"I'm not scared!" Chloe slammed on the brakes, skidding the car to a stop. She turned towards Jeremy, eyes wide with fury. "God damn it Jeremy! For once in your life you got to think for yourself and not just follow everyone else like some stupid blind sheep!" Jeremy drew back, shocked at Chloe's outburst. "We can't listen to Joshua, Lisa, Richard or anyone anymore, Jeremy, we can't! They promise and promise but they never deliver! Look at the dead, just look at them! Riley, Becca, Jay, Alexander, even Joshua's own brother! So many people have died while they give us empty promises! We got to think for ourselves now, and we got to look at reality. There is a reason why none of those five lists survived! Why there are no survivors! Death's wants us dead and that's that!" Chloe shook, before gritting her teeth and opening the door, stepping out into the road.

"Chloe!" Jeremy got out his side and approached Chloe. Chloe was walking down the road, hands running through her hair in desperation. Jeremy jogged after her. "Chloe, you can't just… you can't just accept death like that."

"I can and I will. We can't change it." Chloe crossed her own, tears running down her cheeks. "We try and we try but no matter what we do everyone just… just dies and no one can do a thing about it. Let's save Death the trouble."

"We survived before, Chloe! When you were hit by that fan blade. When I nearly drowned. We _survived!_"

"Pure luck and chance." Chloe sniffed.

"What about the baby?"

"What about it!?" Chloe yelled, her voice echoing around the silent road. "I'm not bringing a baby into this life, Jeremy, I can't! Because I'm on a list, the baby will be too!"

"You don't know that-"

"Oh come off it Jeremy, of course it's going to be. Death wants us dead, it's obvious. If he didn't then he would have stopped when Myers was killed but look at the situation! Another list! Death wants all of gone. He doesn't want survivors!"

"Chloe, stop it!" Jeremy said quietly. "Stop thinking so negatively…"

"It's not negativity, it's goddamn reality!"

"Stop it!" Jeremy yelled, the first time Chloe had ever heard him yell. Chloe froze as Jeremy's jaw quivered. "You told me to think for myself, so I will. I _think_ that we can beat this. I think we _will_ beat this. Because we have each other and the baby to live for. You think it chance that you survived with no repercussions from that blade? Some kind of… of miracle? I don't think it was. I think something allowed us to survive, because look at it Chloe, why would we survive when others didn't? By all rights you should have died and I should have drowned. I don't know why, I don't even care why, but _we're special_." Jeremy placed his hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Okay…?"

Chloe slowly nodded. "…Okay…"

"We are going to be fine." Jeremy said firmly, tucking Chloe's head into his chest. "We will find a way to beat this. Just see if we don't." Chloe pulled out of his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." Chloe said softly.

"Don't worry. We're all on edge." Jeremy stroked her cheek. "Let's go back and find the others, okay? They'll be worried about us." He looked into Chloe's eyes. "…Is that okay?"

"Yeah…" Chloe murmured. "That's fine."

Both were too concerned talking to each other that both missed the sound of a vehicle approaching.

A loud, sudden honking caused Chloe to look up and Jeremy to turn around just in time to see a flat-bed truck carrying some kind of fence-posts or scaffolding meters away from smashing into them.

Jeremy realized then and there, that there was no way they were going to move in time. He quickly tightened his arms around Chloe tight, his back to the truck. "…Love you…" He said into her ear. The truck descended upon them, ready to crush them.

* * *

><p><strong>Two minutes earlier<strong>

"Are we going to talk?" Joshua asked Lisa slowly as they drove down the road. "Because I'm telling you, I cannot handle this silence."

"I just… need time…" Lisa said, her voice a whisper.

"'Course. I understand." Joshua nodded, his eyes looking to his mother before turning back to the road. "Y'know, I wasn't completely alone when I grew up." Joshua said, causing Lisa to look up. "Other than Miles anyway. There was this woman called Phillipa. She was French who lived in America but spoke Chinese."

Joshua looked at Lisa and was pleased to see a look of confusion.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. She cared for Miles more than I could ever hope to. It's due to her than we're even alive, probably. We would have up and died in some kind of alley. I was far too stubborn for help." Joshua chuckled. "It's funny really. I didn't want her help but then she smiled and y'know what? I saw your smile in her. She cared for us from then on."

"This isn't helping…" Lisa crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad." Joshua shrugged. "I'm just saying that even when you left us alone, it was still due to you that we survived. Your smile. The memories… Ah Christ, I'm not sure _what_ I'm saying. Trying to make some excuse, whatever." Joshua shook his head. "I just go ahead and tell you simply. You made mistakes. But everyone does. My anger at you was stupid and immature. You were going through a hard time and I understand now. I realize that you weren't thinking straight."

"Mm…" Lisa just grunted.

"Fine! I forgive you! Christ!" Joshua grinned, turning towards his mother. "That's what you want to hear, well there you go. And it's the truth. Especially now that this list has come back for whatever reason, we need each other. I'm willing to throw everything out of the window in order to work together. To solve this. To survive."

"I… think I forgave you when Richard gave me something to think about." Lisa said slowly. "He shouted at me. Made me realize."

"Should I go ahead and hit him for shouting at you?" Joshua asked, his grin growing larger.

Looking at that grin, Lisa couldn't help but mirror it. "No, I don't think so. I can handle myself."

"You wanna handle him though..."

"_Joshua!_"

"What?" Joshua looked at Lisa innocently. "It's the truth. You and him wanna kiss and make babies, I get it."

"No, what… I…" Lisa blushed furiously.

"Or maybe Nick. I know you were teasing him before. Maybe it was more than teasing…"

"He's not worth it." Lisa said stubbornly.

"Oooh, ouch. He won't be happy to hear that."

"Well, he's not going to hear that, is he?"

"I dunno… I think I'm owed something to keep my silence."

"Is this blackmail?"

"Nope… Maybe… Yeah, sure it is. You've missed a lot of presents."

"And you are far too cheeky for your own good. I'd ground you if you weren't eighteen?"

"Ground me where? We ain't got a house as far as I know."

"…'we haven't' got a house."

"Hey, I didn't go to school much. I'm allowed to speak stupidly." Joshua breathed out. "It's nice…"

"What is?" Lisa asked.

"To… have fun like this. To laugh together, to make jokes. I just feel like this huge weight has been lifted."

"Yeah… me too…" Lisa nodded. "It's nice."

Turning back to the road, Joshua squinted. "…What the hell?"

"What?" Lisa leaned forward and saw the car on the side of the road before seeing Jeremy and Chloe in the middle of the road. "What the hell are they –"

"That's a truck!" Joshua exclaimed. "It's… it's not stopping… what the-"

"Joshua! If they are first then…"

Joshua pressed hard on the acceleration. "Way ahead of you. Hold on to your seat." Joshua grit his teeth and willed the car to go faster. He did not want any more blood. The truck was closing in fast, not stopping. Joshua tilted the wheel slightly and sped towards the truck, seeing it meters away from the two. "Come on!" Joshua yelled just as they zoomed past Chloe and Jeremy and smashed hard into the front of the truck. The sheer force of the car managed to ram the truck out-of-the-way of the couple. The truck and car spiraled together, before the truck hit a ditch and bounced, tilting sideways in the air. The car went underneath as the truck was in the air. The truck smashed down on the back of the car, sharp posts flying off of its back into the front of the car, piercing metal and glass.

The vehicles came to a rest in the ditch, the truck on its side, crushing the back of the car while the front of the car was pierced with the spikes.

Joshua coughed, feeling a pulsing pain in his forehead. Nevertheless less he was sitting relatively normally, a metal spiked rod just missing his left ear. Joshua let out a breath and glanced in the rear-view mirror, seeing the back of the car completely crushed. He looked down and noticed no other injuries.

"Oh man… that was a close one…" Joshua grinned as he turned to Lisa where the grin slid off his face. Lisa was sitting straight-backed in the chair, hands scrabbling weakly at a the spiked rod going right through her chest. "No…" Joshua gulped, moving his hands over the rod hesitantly. "No… mother…" Lisa's hands found Joshua's and she clasped them tightly.

"J-Joshua…" Lisa looked to her son, blood leaking out of her mouth.

"No… no, they were meant to be first… they were…" Joshua shook his head. "I saved them so… so…"

"…s-so the list skipped to the next…" Lisa said in a pained voice. "…I was… I was next…"

"You are not… you're… we'll get… this…." Joshua hands shook in Lisa's.

Lisa just smiled, looking up at Joshua with wet eyes. "Y-You've got a strong… will… Joshua… It's kept you strong thr-throughout your life… Keep going… save the others… beat this!" Lisa gave a rattling, bloody cough. "…I know you… are capable of it… just like your father…"

Joshua tightened his hands. "Mother… please…"

"…I wish I was there… for you… when you… needed me…" Lisa moved one hand onto Joshua's cheek, tracking blood over his pale skin. "…B-Both times… You were… my son and I-I abandoned you…"

"…Please, Mother… please…"

Lisa shook her head. "Be strong… my little one… I-I know… you… you can… you can do it…" Lisa took another deep breath. "…Isaac... Miles…" A smile was the final expression on Lisa's face as her eyes dulled and her hand dropped from Joshua's cheek.

"No… no, no… no…." Joshua put a shaky hand on Lisa's neck. "No… no, no, no… No! Don't do this to me… don't go… don't… don't do this to… don't… please, you can't… y-you can't leave me again… you can't…" Pulling his hand away from Lisa's neck, Joshua let out a scream which echoed loud and clear, sending waves of misery out into the sky.


	81. Doubt

**Chapter 81  
><strong>**Doubt**

The room was quiet and tense, nobody saying a thing and quite rightly so. There wasn't much to be said. The room itself was relatively large although both doors in the back and the front of the room were locked, as were the windows to prevent any kind of escape, although no-one was planning to escape.

Nick looked up and around the room, not expecting to be on the opposite side in a police station. Both David and Detrikov were handcuffed, a result of arguing with the police. Detrikov was staring into space while David seemed to switch between everyone in an order. He caught eyes with Nick and Nick looked away, not wanting to make any kind of eye contact with him. The only survivors not in the room were Derrick and Grace, who had been moved to a separate room after Derrick had gotten into another argument with Richard when they were being transported to the station.

"Why isn't anyone saying anything?" David finally broke the silence, his voice getting loud. His rattled his handcuffs in a weak attempt to get his hands free.

"Well, we're all contemplating the fact that we were lied to, I expect." Lukas said; his arm around Dominika's shoulder. He peered up to Richard, his eyes narrowed. "Well, apart from the liar himself."

Richard frowned, his forehead creasing. "How have I lied?"

Lukas just snorted and looked to the floor, shaking his head. Richard felt a twinge of annoyance, a result of both stress and worry.

"How have I lied?" Richard repeated.

"Oh I don't know, something to do with the fact that _you _said it was over." David growled. "But now I'm tormented with this damn vision."

"I thought it was over." Richard said for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Everything pointed towards it being over. Gerald Myers had been killed-"

"So why are we all sitting here?" David stared at Richard. "In a list. Again. Scared for our lives. Again."

"I…" Richard just shook his head. "I don't know."

"Great." Lukas mirrored David's expression. "The one thing which we need. You don't know." Lukas ran a hand through his hair. Even his usual polite and good feelings were strained to the breaking point. "You know, the one thing which we relied on was the knowledge held by the Chosen, and after that, you. How are we meant to survive when none of you know what the hell is going on?"

"_I _don't know what is going on, but that doesn't mean Lisa and Joshua don't." Richard sighed. "And even if they don't know, they can at the very least talk to Death and find out why he's decided another list. It might be something completely innocent. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Myers _wasn't _the imitator. I don't know… I just… I don't know." Richard took a breath.

"Well you said one of the imitator's was a Chosen." David looked as if he were putting a puzzle together. "Three of them are dead. Fisk, Miles and Myers. If the imitator is still alive, then-"

"Don't." Richard said sternly, his fists tightening.

"Oh, come off it!" David's eyes narrowed further. "You're thinking it. We're all thinking it. If this _is_ because the imitator is still alive, then it is one of the Valentines. It is either Joshua or Lisa."

"No." Richard shook his head. "I refuse to believe that."

"Then you are wrong once more." Lukas said. "I think it's as simple as the fact that Death doesn't like survivors. He's made up some reason to finish what he started."

"He doesn't work like that…" Richard trailed off.

"What do we _really_ know about Death, huh? Other than some stupid theories from a man who was crazy enough to stitch his own eyes shut." David asked, drawing a sharp look from Detrikov.

"He was not stupid nor crazy." Detrikov said quietly.

"I think all these so called Chosen are crazy. All of 'em. Joshua and Lisa included." David stood up, looking around to the survivors. "C'mon everyone? How much of this is proven? How much of what these guys say is fact? For all we know they are playing us a loop and we're being willing puppets. All we _know _is that these lists and these visions are real. Everything and anything else is all made up _shit_ from these Chosen. A bunch of goddamn crazy men intent on screwing us up." David took a breath before continuing. "I say we fuck 'em. They are obviously not helping us."

"Lisa and Joshua are doing all they can!" Richard stood up, getting face to face with David, unable to handle his words anymore. "They are out there _right now_, trying to save Chloe and Jeremy! They have been working and working to save you all! You owe each and every one of your lives to them, because if it wasn't for Joshua, you'd have died at the hospital. If it weren't for Lisa, you'd have died at the hotel. They have done so much for you and this is how you decide to treat them?" Richard's eyes widened. "I experienced it _personally_. I _died_, David. The Chosen are right in their thinking." Richard looked to Dorothy. "You know this as well, Dorothy."

"Do not bring her into this!" David growled.

"Why not? She needs to think for herself without some… some brute not letting her speak!" Richard took a deep breath. "David, I thought you were a good man. I was wrong. You can't be a good man if you don't have confidence in the survivors. You should get out right now! Hell, you should leave Dorothy as well! It's obvious you are a bad infl-"

Richard was interrupted as David tackled into him with his shoulder, fury etched on his face. Both men went to the floor, rolling over and over. Richard, his hands free unlike David's, pushed David's shoulder, trying to push the bigger man off.

"David, stop it!" Dorothy exclaimed, hearing the commotion and knowing what was happening. She turned her head around the room. "Somebody stop them!"

"Let them fight it out." Lukas said, crossing his arms. "I am not getting in the way."

"Get… off me!" Richard pushed David harder, but David responded by smashing his head into Richard's nose.

_Crack_.

Blood gushed from Richard's nose, splattering against his chest and the floor. He groaned in pain as David reared back, blood speckled on his forehead. David reached down with both hands straining the handcuffs, grabbing Richard's collar and pulling him to his feet. Richard was far too groggy to react. "You say anything like that to me again… I'll goddamn kill you!" David sneered.

"Screw you…" Richard snapped, slamming a fist into David's stomach.

Something snapped inside of David, all the emotions of the last few weeks, being in the first list, losing Dorothy, then his ex-wife, then Dorothy coming back into his life, and now the _this_ vision. He drove a knee into Richard's stomach before getting behind him and hooking his hands under his jaw. The chain of the hand-cuff drove hard into Richard's neck. David's face twisted and his reared back, pulling the chain into Richard's neck, strangling him.

"Stop it!" Dorothy cried out, shaking. She heard the rattling of the chains and Richard's choking, and could envisage exactly what David was doing. "Somebody stop them!"

But nobody did a thing. Even Nick just watched, something unknown to him keeping him on his chair. They all watched as David continued to strangle Richard, the older man starting to turn purple.

"David! STOP!" Dorothy screamed this time, her voice echoing around the room. David paused, his eyes widening. He looked down, as if noticing he was strangling Richard for the first time. He drew back his hands as if burnt, letting Richard drop to the floor, coughing and retching. David looked up at Dorothy and saw tears welling in her pale eyes.

"…I'm… Dorothy…" David said slowly, his hands shaking.

Before Dorothy could answer, the door unlocked and was swung open quickly. Two police officers took in the situation and one quickly held back David while the other leaned down to inspect Richard.

From the doorway, a man in a trench-coat cocked his head. "What is this?"

"They were fighting." Lukas put in and shrugged.

"None of you tried to stop them?" The man questioned.

Though he didn't say anything, Lukas was thinking what everyone else other than Dorothy and Detrikov was thinking in the moment. _Richard had lied to them and they were unprepared mentally for another list. He deserved it. _They all realized how horrible it was to think that, but they couldn't just ignore their thoughts.

The man just shook his head before flipping open a badge from his jacket. "My name is Phillip Hunter, FBI."

"FBI?" Lukas questioned.

"Yes. I was planning on talking to you all separately today, but some unfortunate news has come up." Hunter took a breath before crossing his arms. "We currently have Chloe Marvin and Jeremy Edwards on the way here-"

Richard looked up from his still seated position on the floor, holding his hand over his nose. "…The Valentines…?" he asked, his words barely comprehensible.

"Joshua Valentine is missing. He fled the scene the moment the first police car pulled up." Hunter closed the door behind him. "Lisa Valentine was found dead."

Richard froze, his body going rigid. The blood ran freely between his fingers and he made no effort to stop it. "She's… she's…" He couldn't believe it… he wouldn't believe it. Lisa was the whole reason he was in this mess, and that was a good thing. Because he had met a brilliant woman and… she was dead? Just like that? Richard slowly shook his head, unable to believe it, but also unable to question it. Something deep inside his mind, his private investigator mind told him that this Hunter guy was telling the truth. The hard, harsh, horrible truth. But the truth nevertheless.

"I'm sorry." Hunter tipped his head. "But I still need to question you all separately. And before you ask, we know you aren't terrorists." Hunter pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Let's start with Lukas Solveig."

**A/N: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 as always! Things are not looking good. Stress and Emotions are causing the group to split, bit by bit. Will things continue to grow worse? Take a wild guess XD **

**I was also re-watching the original Final Destination today. Gotta love the original. **_**Although let's ignore the mysterious water in Todd's death shall we…**_

'**Till next time!**


	82. I Can't do it Anymore

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**I Can't do it Anymore**

**A/N: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your review! **

**Oh lookie here… I'm up on here. That's generally spells bad news. *looks up at chapter title* Yep… bad news… **

'**Till next time!**

"You know… I knew it would happen. Some time. It happens to everyone right? Your body eventually… just… fails. That's what dying of old age is, and that's what I expected to happen to her. Dying of old age, happy, in a bed. She stubborn so she'd live to an older age than others. But I never, ever thought it would happen before I'd even hit twenty. I never thought I would… feel her blood on my hands. Even after all that has happened, after all of these damn lists… I always thought that she would keep on going. She was strong, despite how much I detested her. She could have just ended it… but she didn't. She kept hanging on, no matter how much crap life threw at her. Dad's death, she kept on going. Mile's death… she kept on going. She fought and she fought and I was convinced she would keep fighting…"

Joshua's voice trailed off as he sat cross-legged in front of a gravestone, his eyes wet and his face bland. Nobody was in the graveyard on the miserable day, as rain was thundering down. But Joshua sat on the wet ground, his hair plastered to his head. In his lap, held by his right hand, was a small pistol which he had taken from Tyrone. Joshua stared at the grave-stone.

"I thought I would go first. I honestly did. I would do something stupid. I always do. I would try and… save a survivor by going through a fire again, or something like that." Joshua took a breath. "Then… Myer's was finally killed. Finally. After so much… he was dead. It was what we lived for. Me, my mother, Fisk… we fought to find him. To end it. Then we were free. We didn't heal anymore. And I was _glad_. For the first time in God knows how many years, I felt alive. Properly alive. With blood running through my veins and thoughts running through my brain. I thought… I foolishly thought that we could live happily. Lisa and I. Mother and son, the relationship that never was…"

Joshua looked down towards the pistol. "…that never will be. Because of Death. Because of… of a new list… I don't know why… I can't comprehend why it happened again. And because of this… because of Death… she's gone. Like that, she's just gone. We can mourn and we can cry but she'll never come back. And it hit me hard. I realized then and there… that no one can survive this. If Death wants people to die, people are going to die. We can't possibly defeat him."

Joshua sniffed, rain hiding his tears from view. "I was idiotic. I thought I could save them all. But I can't. They'll all die. One by one by one. All of them. They'll all die. I fought and I fought but it was fruitless. Death laughed in my face and… and…" Joshua's words were lost in a stray sob. He took a breath and stood up, looking down at the gravestone. "If there was one thing you taught me, it was to keep on going, no matter what happened. But I'm sorry… sometimes, that just can't apply. Not when our fates are sealed." Joshua crouched down, reading the name off the gravestone for the fifth time, tracing the letters with his finger.

_Phillipa Maurice_

"I have to wonder, Phillipa, are you listening? Is there somewhere way up there where you are listening to my words? I wonder… is Miles with you? Is Lisa?" Joshua kneeled on the floor, before turning around and propping his back on the grave stone, his legs spread out in front of him. "I tried my best Phillipa. All of you… Miles, Lisa, I tried my best. But in the end, I couldn't save you. I couldn't save anybody. I made promises but I broke every single one. I know your disappointed… I would be to. But Death is something we can't combat. It's eternal. If he wants it, he gets it."

Joshua raised the pistol, lighting pressing the end under his chin. He smiled weakly. "They say it's easy, Phillipa. They say that it's just pulling a trigger. Anyone could do it. Anyone could end it. When live throws you into hell, then you want more than anything to get out. And I want to. I want to leave. Because what else would I be living for? To see more survivors die? Because they will. It's inevitable."

Joshua closed his eyes and his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Phillipa… Miles… Lisa… I tried… I did, I really did… But I just can't do it anymore. I can't… I can't live with it anymore." Joshua finger tightened more. "…It's easy, right? Pulling the trigger, right? It should be painless… in theory." Joshua took another deep breath. "So… I'll be visiting you guys sooner than later…"

_In three seconds, Joshua. Three seconds and it'll all be over. No more worries, no more stress. No more trying to fight what you can't fight. In three seconds, you'll see them all again. Miles, Lisa, Phillapa… Dad, all of them. You'll see them again. _

_ One… _

_ …Two…_

_ …Thre-_

"What are you doing, Joshua?"

Joshua froze, his finger just about to pull the trigger.

"I don't remember you being _this _cowardly."

That voice… Joshua gulped, slowly opening his eyes. And lo and behold, standing in front of him was a small, young boy, a soft smile playing on his lips, black hair slightly parted. "M-Miles…" Joshua's voice was croaky.

"You're meant to be strong, brother. Fighting the good fight. You told me grand tales of how you were never going to give up. How, no matter how much life screwed you over, you'd keep on fighting." Miles motioned at Joshua's form sitting at the gravestone. "This doesn't look like you're fighting. This looks like you're giving up. This looks like you are taking the cowards way out."

"And doing it my gravestone? You_ H__ù__n zh__à__ng._ Talk about disrespectful." Coming up from behind Miles, Phillipa cocked her head to the side, blonde pony-tail draped over her shoulder. "I thought men were meant to get stronger with age, not turn into snivelling wimps. I mean, Christ, Joshua, you grew up reading stolen books from libraries. Where's your spirit gone?"

"He won't listen. He never does." Stepping aside from Phillipa, a grin dancing on her face, Lisa crossed her arms. "He's a stubborn kid, and that's what's good about him. He doesn't let anything sway him. Well, at least that's what I thought." Lisa crouched down, her eyes peering down at Joshua's. "He's completely and utterly given up. Haven't you Joshua? You're meant to grieve for people's deaths, but not let them overtake you. C'mon Joshua, lift your head up and get your will back. The will which let you raise Miles, let you grow intelligent, smart."

"I…I… can't…" Joshua croaked. "…Not anymore…"

"Now that's a disappointment son." Joshua slowly looked left to see, standing tall and proud, his father. Isaac shook his head. "I thought you'd be strong. I thought you would keep on going, no matter what happened. Because, if you aren't strong, if you can't handle the situation, then you are no kind of Valentine. You are no son of mine or Lisa's. You are simply a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Anger overtook Joshua and he stood up, getting in his father's face. His father just grinned.

"Yes you are. You were all ready to blow your brains out. That's the cowards way out, plain and simple."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you what I want. You're my son. And when my son is being an idiotic, cowardly piece of work, then I'm gonna tell him so." Isaac crossed his arms. "So, tell me Joshua, are you a coward?"

"No!"

"Are you idiotic?"

"No I'm not!"

"And are you my son?"

Joshua paused, his bottom lip quivering.

"Are you?" Isaac pressed. "Are you my son? Are you Lisa's son? Are you Miles' brother?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Are you strong?"

"Yes."

"And are you a goddamn Valentine, son?"

"Yes!" Joshua nodded, wiping his eyes. As soon as his hands wiped across his eyes, all four figures were gone, leaving him alone in the graveyard. Joshua realized for the first time that he was breathing hard and tried to control his breathing. He stood there, soaking wet from the rain, before he finally got his breathing back to normal. Joshua glanced down at the gun in his hand before throwing it into a nearby hedge in disgust. He glanced to Phillipa's gravestone. "I'm sorry. I guess I won't be joining you quite as soon as I expected."

He smiled wearily before looking up at the sky, his eyes wide open to the torrent of rain. "I am not giving up!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the graveyard. "I'm not going away! I will make sure I beat you, Death, I will make damn sure!"


	83. Protection

**Chapter 83**

**Protection**

"I don't know what he wants from us." Lukas immediately said as he entered the room once again after being called out by Hunter. He looked around at the survivors. "Or what he expects to hear."

"What was he asking?" Nick asked, seeing as nobody else other than Dominika was actually listening. Dorothy and David had moved to the corner, talking quietly. Detrikov was still sitting blankly on his chair, eyes staring at nothing. Richard had his arms crossed, nose taped up, his facial expression void of any kind of emotion.

"Stuff about the Valentines." Lukas quickly glanced at Richard but got no response. "If we know where Joshua is, that kind of stuff. He said that he knew about the other visions, but didn't know what they meant. I don't think they know about Death or anything like that."

"Or maybe they don't want to know…" Nick muttered. "I sure as hell wouldn't."

"I guess. Either way, they wanted you next, Nick." Lukas sat down next to Dominika.

"Okay." Nick nodded and stood up straight, stretching before exiting the room. He walked down the corridor to a room right at the end. Opening the door and stepping in, Nick only saw a steel table with two chairs facing each other. One chair was occupied by the FBI Agent, Hunter.

"Nicholas. Please, sit down." Hunter motioned with his hand to the chair.

Nick did sit down, but immediately fired out with a question. "Where are Chloe and Jeremy?"

Hunter cocked his head slightly before answering. "They are in a separate room. We believe Chloe to be in shock and feel it would be best if she had only Jeremy with her."

"I want to see them." Nick said, crossing his arms.

"That is fine. After this session is over, I'll direct you to their room." Hunter placed his hands on the table. "But for now, you need to answer my questions."

"…I'll do my best." Nick nodded.

"Good. Let's start with something not directly related to my main questions. Why did you not re-join the Police force after… the Willingboro incident? There would have been a place for you."

"I had neither the time nor the mind to go and join them again." Nick said. "With everything that has happened… that is happening, I couldn't concentrate on the police."

"And what was happening?"

Nick leaned forward, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. "You wouldn't understand."

Hunter simply blinked before shrugging. "Okay, have it your way. Now, what is your relationship with Joshua Valentine?"

"Relationship? We're just… working together, so to speak. He's not my friend, although he could be after all this is over."

"And do you know where he is now?"

"I have no clue."

"Do you have any idea where he would have gone, Nicholas? This is important."

Nick breathed out in irritation. "Look, Joshua had just lost his mother, not to mention losing his brother not so long ago. He could be anywhere, and to be honest, I'm scared for him. If his mind can't handle what is happening, then you won't be looking for a live body anymore."

"That seems awfully uncaring." Hunter put in.

"It's not uncaring, it's reality." Nick sighed. "He's barely a kid. And he _needs _to be found before something bad happens. So I don't know why you are wasting your time questioning us."

"We are doing exactly what you want, trying to find him. That is why we are interviewing you." Hunter said.

"No." Nick shook his head. "I'm not an idiot. If you were actually making an effort to find Joshua, then you'd have set up a search team. You'd have checked, let's see… a mile around the scene. He couldn't have got far. He wasn't in his right mind, surely, and he was on foot. So tell me, Hunter, why are you really questioning us?"

Hunter narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling. "That is fair enough. It is true that Joshua isn't our main concern – while he is _a_ concern."

"So what is your main concern?"

"We want to help you, Nicholas. Your whole group." Hunter clasped his hands together. "Over the course of ten years, we have received these… reports of people having a vision, and then the accident happening as they foresaw it. It is more than a coincidence. What we want is to bring you into something similar to witness protection. Keep you safe. Because we know that David had a 'vision' earlier today."

Nick wryly smiled. "You can't keep us safe. No offence, but there is nowhere where we are safe. Sooner or later, it comes for us."

"What does? That's what we want to know. Tell us what the situation is, and we _will_ help you. Because there is a high chance that there is some kind of serial murderer on the loose."

"Excuse me?" Nick blinked.

"The survivors all dying, one by one? Once again, that isn't coincidence. A killer is on the loose, with some… twisted sense of morality. He sees people surviving accidents and he thinks they ought to die. All of you are in danger if you stay out like this. We want to save lives, Nicholas."

Nick laughed. He didn't mean to, but it just came out. He laughed loudly and clearly. After a minute he finally got control before he shook his head at Hunter. "I'm sorry, but you are… you are dead wrong. There isn't any kind of physical killer. Nor any kind of murderer."

"Then explain it to me." Hunter said stiffly. "We need to know what is going on. If you know anything then-"

"Okay, I'll explain it to you. You won't understand, you won't get it, but I'll explain it you." Nick stood up, his eyes flashing. "All of us, all the survivors, we're being hunted by Death. Death is some kind of supernatural being intent on causing forced accidents, killing each of us, one by one, due to a list. We've tried practically everything to stop it, but we can't. No amount of FBI, guns, or _protection _is going to help us."

Nick looked at Hunter, whose eyes reflected confusion. "See, I told you." Nick shook his head once more before storming out of the room, his emotions getting the better of him. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Nick leaned against the wall, one hand on his forehead.

_Lisa…_

It was the first time he had actually let himself think of her since Hunter announced her death. He knew Richard was struck hard and he wanted to stay strong to try and support Richard, but Lisa being dead… Lisa being dead changed _everything_. For the first time since he had first gotten in the mess, Nick wasn't sure they could beat this. That they could beat death.

Nick let out a choke and realized that his cheeks were wet. Touching them slightly with his fingers Nick grit his teeth. _This is… far too stressful. To have hope and then have it torn from you… to be in a list again… for Lisa to be gone… how are the others holding up? I'm breaking down and I'm sure they are too. This can't go on for much longer, otherwise we'll just die of simple emotional stress. _

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked, causing Nick to look to the side. He saw the young woman that was with Derrick. _Grace_, he thought. She was wringing her hands around and around nervously.

"I'm fine." Nick said with a small smile.

"You're crying." Grace pointed out. Nick was about to wipe the tears away before Grace stepped forward and rubbed the tears off with a small thumb. Nick froze, wondering what that was about. "Der says men shouldn't cry." Grace murmured, pulling her hand away from Nick's face.

"Everyone should cry." Nick disagreed, trying to ignore the warm feeling on his cheeks. "It's a way of letting off steam."

"Der doesn't think so. He thinks that men should be strong." Grace cocked her head to the side slightly. "What's your name?"

"Nick. Y-You're Grace, right?"

"You know my name." Grace sounded almost pleased.

Nick just shrugged. "I overheard it. Ah… speaking of which, are you okay?"

Looking mildly confused, Grace looked left and right before pointing to herself. "Me?"

"You were crying earlier yourself." Nick said hesitantly.

"I-I'll be honest…" Grace started chewing lightly on her bottom lip. "I was scared. I was scared because I was confused. I have no idea what's going on… why we're in a police station… Do you know what is going on?"

Nick paused, looking at the innocent face of Grace, her eyes wide. There was no sign of the worry or worn look that the other survivors had. She was new to all this. And her world was about to be rocked at its foundations. "…I do." He said quietly.

Both were silent for a moment before Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "Y-You're not bad people, are you? Not t-terrorists."

"No… we're just normal people, trying to fight against something that won't stop fighting back."

"Der says that you just need to fight hard enough." Grace said. "I don't know what you're fighting, but if you want to win the fight, then you just got to keep fighting. That is what Der thinks."

"Is Der, Derrick?" Nick asked. "The big guy?"

"He's my brother." Grace nodded.

"He was… kind of angry." Nick tried to be careful with the way he said it. "He… didn't exactly seemed reigned in."

"Der's a good man!" Grace protested. "He knows what is best for me! He's just trying to keep me safe, he doesn't mean anything by it."

"But aren't you a… bit old to be followed constantly by your brother?"

Grace looked to the floor, shuffling her feet slightly. "I-I'm not… confident enough… to live by myself. I try! I try to overcome my s-shyness, but…" Grace ran a hand through her hair sheepishly. "It's hard. And seeing as my parents… t-they died when I was ten. Der raised me since then."

Nick reached out and put a hand on Grace's shoulder. She flinched slightly but didn't remove it. "I'm sure you'll manage. After all, you approached me pretty confidently. It may sound clichéd, but you just need to believe in yourself."

Grace smiled. "Thank you, Nick."

"Gracie!"

From behind Grace, the looming shadow of Derrick appeared. He lightly pulled her backwards before glaring at Nick. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice blunt and hostile.

"I was talking to your sister." Nick said coolly, not backing down, despite Derrick's size in comparison to his own.

"Well, don't." Derrick took a step forward. "She doesn't need any more men panting after he-"

"Der, he was being kind!" Grace put in, interrupting Derrick. Derrick looked back at her, surprised that she had spoken, let alone interrupted him. "He made me feel better. He's not a bad guy."

"Gracie, please go into the room." Derrick nodded towards the room they were put in by Hunter, away from the survivors. "Please."

Grace nodded, backing away into the room. As the door shut, Derrick turned around back to Nick. He peered down at the policeman, his eyes taking in everything about him. As Derrick started walking in circles around him, Nick stayed stock-still, feeling like a lion was inspecting his meal. Derrick finally paused in front of Nick, before he crossed his arms.

"So what's going on?" Derrick asked; his voice slightly softer but it still had a sharp edge to it.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't fuck around. You know what I mean. Say you guys aren't terrorists, then I want to know _what _you are. That other guy said I wouldn't understand. That is was too complicated."

Nick took a deep breath. _Well somebody has to tell them. And I don't think either Detrikov or Richard are in the right state of mind. _"Okay..."

It took a few minutes to get Derrick to understand, but he did listen, albeit with a suspicious look on his face. Finally Derrick put his hand up, stopping Nick in his tracks.

"So this list… all of us are on it?" Derrick asked quietly, the hostility gone from his voice. "Including Gracie?"

"Yes." Nick nodded.

Derrick ran a hand through his hair. "How do we stop it? What's the solution?"

Nick didn't answer, his gaze wondering.

"Tell me. I want the truth." Derrick said, his eyes widening and his nostrils flaring. "What is the solution to this… this situation?"

"…I'm not sure." Nick admitted. "We've tried a number of solutions… and we thought it was over… but here we are…"

Derrick paced left and right. "So… what, there's nothing we can do?"

"We'll find a way. We have to."

"Huh." Derrick's pacing grew quicker. "So… how fast will it happen? If it does? When it's… our turn."

"It varies. Sometimes it's instant… sometime it isn't…"

"Shit." Derrick said simply. He took a deep breath. "But we can skip whoever is next, right?"

"By saving them, yes. They'll be moved to the end of the list."

"… She doesn't deserve this." Derrick said, more to himself than Nick. He looked at the door that Grace had gone through. "She was so silent when our parents died. I thought she wouldn't speak again. Then after a year, she was quiet and nervous and didn't even want to go out of the house. Little by little, I've managed to coax her out of her shell. But I can't have these… men… ruin it all. If they do anything to her… anything bad then it's all screwed up. It's back to square one. I am doing everything I can to ensure that she goes back to the way she was. The happy, cheerful, smiling Gracie. And I will do _anything_, even if it means…" Derrick sighed before turning back to Nick. "I will do my very best to help you people. Not for you, not for them, not for myself… but for her. Tell me what you need, and I'll do it. You're fighting against… against Death, then we just gotta fight harder. That's how it works. Fight harder and harder until Death loses out. Then we'll finish him off." Derrick cracked his knuckles, his eyes turning dark. "I will not let anything happen to my sister, and god forbid anyone else does."

**A/N:- Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your review.  
>Currently planning chapters, and I've got two more deaths coming in the next five or so chapters. Look forward to them! <strong>

'**Till next time! **


	84. Old Friend

**Chapter 84**

**Old Friends**

The interviews were fruitless. Hunter never got any clear answers on where Joshua was, or what the visions were, or anything about murders. Not to mention his mind was constantly preoccupied by what Nick had spouted at him, about Death and the list. His mind just couldn't make sense of it. Reluctantly, Hunter knew he had no choice and released the survivors, giving them each a contact card. The only person kept in the police station was Detrikov, to talk about the 'illegal business' set up in the old building.

Outside of the station, Nick let out a breath of relief. He did not like being on the opposite side of the coin, and now being out of there was perfect. He watched as David and Dorothy immediately dispersed, while Richard walked aimlessly down a street, fading into the rain-filled distance. He wanted to say that they should stay together, but he knew it was fruitless. They _had _stayed together in the old building, and look how that had turned out. Lukas and Dominika departed with a faint _goodbye_, and just like that Nick was alone with Derrick and Grace, who were talking quietly at the police station wall, and Jeremy and Chloe.

He turned to the worried looking couple, stepping towards them. Jeremy looked up and smiled wearily. Somehow, despite all that had happened, his smile still reached to his eyes. "Hey." Jeremy greeted. Chloe nodded slightly.

Nick looked at Chloe and then back at Jeremy.

"She's fine, really." Jeremy answered the question that was on Nick's lips. "Just… in shock. That's what the police said. It's understandable really. Lisa was… she was our anchor, so to speak. For all of us."

"But we have more anchors." Nick said, crossing his arms. "Each of us has a different kind of anchor."

"But Lisa was the main one, y'know." Jeremy provided, lightly stroking Chloe's hair. "She and Joshua. They worked so hard to save us. To save _strangers_. They told us about all of this, made us understand. They were the guiding light, and now Lisa's gone and Joshua's who knows where…" Jeremy shrugged, his words trailing off.

"We got Richard." Nick tried weakly, knowing exactly what Jeremy was about to say.

"Yeah, but look at him." Jeremy waved at the direction Richard has disappeared to. "He's a broken man. I don't think he's going to be able to help us, not until something gets him in his right mind."

Nick just nodded, his eyes flicking upwards to the black clouds rolling over the skyline.

"What happened to his nose, anyway?" Jeremy followed up.

"Ah…" Nick caught Derrick glancing at them and then away, obviously listening to the conversation. "He and Derrick got into an… argument."

"Derrick…?" Jeremy looked at the older brother. "Him?"

Derrick turned around and paced towards the three, Grace in tow. "Yeah. Me."

"Oh." Jeremy smiled again, offering his hand to the much bigger man. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy. This is Chloe."

Staring at Jeremy's hand suspiciously, Derrick took it and shook once before letting go.

"I'm Grace." Grace put in, stepping around Derrick, fingering a loose curl of hair shyly.

"Hello." Jeremy nodded. "Do you-"

"They know." Nick confirmed. "I told them. Well, I told Derrick, anyhow."

"He told me." Grace answered the unasked question. "But we have an iron-clad plan, right? That's what Der says."

Nick opened his mouth to answer and saw the glowering look from Derrick. He faltered slightly before smiling. "Yeah. We have a plan." Nick quickly cast a look at Jeremy, who understood immediately. They were just saying it to keep Grace from worrying. At least, until they actually _had _a plan.

The group was silent following Nick's words. Derrick shifted uncomfortably, wanting to go. Just when he was about to say his goodbyes, Grace stepped forward and put a slightly shaking hand on Chloe's shoulder, surprising both Derrick and Chloe equally.

"Are you okay…?" Grace asked, her mouth flicking up in a small smile. Chloe looked at her with wide eyes. "You look... depressed…"

"She's, ah…" Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. "She's had a hard day."

"That Lisa chick." Derrick said bluntly, crossing his arms. "You gotta deal with it."

"Der…" Grace complained lightly at her brother, tugging on his sleeve. "Don't be so mean."

Derrick just shrugged. "It's the truth. Shit happens. We get over it."

Once again silence followed, and once again Derrick was about to leave before Chloe spoke.

"…I thought they would focus on themselves." Chloe whispered, looking at her hands. Jeremy looked at her, surprised. She had barely said a word since Lisa's death. "I thought that… that they would have to focus on themselves. They were on the list too. I didn't think… I thought the moment that they were on the list, all they cared about would be themselves." Chloe choked on her words, eyes glittering. "But they came to… to try and save us… they thought we were next and they came to save us… They were on the list and I was so convinced they wouldn't care… but they did and… and Lisa died because of it… It's my fault… I should have just stayed…"

"It's not your fault." Jeremy said, kneeling in front of Chloe. "It couldn't have been. If anyone is at fault, it'll be me. I should have asserted myself, forced you to stay here with the group."

"It's no-one's fault." Nick put in. "An unfortunate… tragic mistake. But it's happened now. And Derrick was right, even if he was… hard about it." Derrick snorted. "We got to deal with it; we need to get over it."

Chloe stared at Nick before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Besides," Nick managed a tiny smile. "You got your baby."

Chloe blinked, surprised. "But I haven't told-" she turned to Jeremy, but he just shrugged, as clueless as she was.

"Well, unless you are feeling extreme pain in your stomach. You keep stroking your stomach."

"Oh… I… didn't realise…" Chloe blinked slowly.

"So, are you?" Nick asked.

"…yeah." Chloe nodded. "It's Jeremy's." She said firmly, almost defensively.

"You're pregnant? Cool!" Grace seemed to forgo all shyness and gazed at Chloe in wonder. "I want a kid sometime, be a mommy." Nick looked at her, surprised, before he caught Derrick's intense glare. Nick quickly looked away. "What are you going to name the baby?"

Chloe opened her mouth to answer, before shutting it again. Finally, "We don't know… we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"If I ever get a baby, I'm going to name her Serena, or if it's a him, I'm gonna name him Mark." Grace said with a bright smile. Behind her, Derrick stiffened noticeably. He lightly touched Grace's elbow.

"Come on, Gracie, let's go."

"Okay." Grace nodded before turned to Nick. "Can you come with us?"

Taken off guard, Nick looked at her. "What…? Why?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but nevertheless, Grace didn't seem bothered.

"Der-Bear is so _boring_ to talk to sometimes. You seem interesting to talk to." She grabbed his arm, pulling him close as if he were some kind of toy. She looked up to Derrick with wide, expectant eyes. "Can we? Please, Derrick?"

Derrick wanted to say, _no way_, but looking into those wide eyes, he crumbled. "Okay, fine." He looked into Nick's eyes. "_Just _walking. Assuming he wants to, of course. He hasn't said if he wants to."

"Yeah, that's fine, I don't have anything… uh… planned." Nick trailed off as he looked into Derrick's hostile glare once again. "Just walk with you." He said firmly. Derrick nodded, almost invisibly, in approval.

"Let's go." Derrick strode ahead, hands in his pockets.

"Der-Bear?" Nick questioned, looking down at Grace. She beamed.

"Yeah. He's a big cuddly bear underneath that hard exterior. You just got to get to know him."

"Let's _go_." Derrick repeated, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed. Grace nodded, practically dragging Nick along by the arm.

Watching them disperse, Chloe chuckled, causing Jeremy to look at her.

"What?"

"She reminds me of you."

"Me?" Jeremy pointed at his chest. "How?"

"Far too innocent for her own good.

* * *

><p>Joshua opened the glass-panelled door, the chime tinkling, announcing his entrance. It was an old clothes shop. There were no so-called 'modern' clothes around. No high-end trainers, no hip designed T-Shirts with logos. Most, if not all the clothes, were second-hand, but all were pristinely kept. Joshua looked around, a smile playing on his lips. He hadn't been here in ages.<p>

"Well, give me a god dang heart attack," And old voice said from the counter. The old man put his glasses, attached by a chain, on his eyes, as if to get a closer look at the approaching Joshua. "This is a blast of the past if I ever did see one."

"It's good to see you too, Howard." Joshua leaned on the counter, the smile turned into a grin. "How's business?"

"Y'know how it is. So many people want high-end bits and pieces. But I get a few customers a day. People still appreciate these old things, you know?"

"I know." Joshua nodded. "How're you doing these days?"

"Living with my ol' shop." Howard sat down in his chair with a small huff. "Waiting. When you reach my age, that's what it comes down to. Waiting for the end."

"Ain't no end for you, Howard. You're going to live forever, like some sort of human turtle." Joshua walked around the back of the counter, sitting on a spare wooden chair.

"You're too kind to an old man. So, Joshua, why the visit? Come to steal some more of my clothes?"

Joshua just chuckled. "Not this time. I think, for the first time ever, I'm actually going to _pay _for your clothes."

"I am actually going to have a heart attack if you keep up these surprises." Howard put a hand on his chest in mock pain.

Reaching into his pockets, Joshua pulled out some money that he had taken from his bank account. It was a bank account rarely used, made just after he turned sixteen. He had taken some odd jobs in shops and needed a place for the money to go to. Having never actually lived in a house or had any other reason to use the money, it had just sat there. Giving the old man almost one hundred dollars, Joshua stood up and stretched. "Consider that for the stuff I stole way back as well."

Howard just nodded. "I'm pretty certain this doesn't cover it, but it'll do for now. What do you want Josh?"

"I think you know." Joshua peeled off his shirt, showing it to Howard.

"You still wear those?"

"My favourite." Joshua scrunched up the shirt and threw it into a nearby trash can. "But it's covered in all sorts of things that aren't gonna wash out. So I need a new one."

"I think I have one lying around somewhere…" Howard got up and paced around the back wall, his hands flitting through perfectly kept shirts. Finally he took a dark crimson one out, the white faces of drama on either side. "Here we go." Howard gave it to Joshua. Joshua immediately ripped out the labels and pulled it on, buttoning the new shirt on. He rolled his shoulders with an even widening grin. "Lovely." His grin disappeared and Joshua stood in front of Howard. "You know… I told you stories about my mother?"

"About how you wanted to meet her and rip her face off?" Howard chuckled once again. "I remember very vivid stories about how you wanted to meet your mother. Including a rather entertaining one about stringing her up by her legs and beating her with her own arms."

"Well, ignore all that. I don't want to kill her. Or even beat her with her own arms." Joshua looked up to the ceiling. "She was the most wonderful mother a son could want."

"Ah." Howard blinked under his glasses before standing up and surprising Joshua by embracing him in a hug. Joshua didn't protest, and leaned into the old man's shoulder.

If Phillipa was Joshua's acting mother back when he was growing up, Howard was his father. It started when Joshua needed clothes and saw a likely target, sneaking into the usually empty store and stealing the clothes. One day he caught Howard watching, but not stopping him. Howard simply laughed before going back into the shop. The next day, Joshua had gone to him and sat down, simply saying, 'Tell me a story'. Howard, seeing his own grandson, complied, never once questioning where Joshua had come from. Eventually Joshua had revealed his life, bit by bit, on his own. And Howard had listened, felt sad, and comforted the boy.

Now, Joshua found himself weeping into Howard's shoulder, feeling every bit the thirteen-year old boy again. All the emotion, all the pain, finally shared with somebody. He wasn't miserable, he wasn't frustrated, he wasn't broken, he was simply expelling all the sadness and tears out onto somebody who would listen, somebody who would care.

"She's gone…" Howard ventured lightly, patting Joshua on the back.

"Yeah she's… she's gone…" Joshua nodded, trying to wipe the tears away with the back of his hand.

Howard just nodded lightly. "It's okay. It will be hard, but it will be okay. When I lost Maurice, I was so… so miserable. I only realised far too late that I should have simply appreciated her memory, not get lost in the memories of her."

"I know that…" Joshua smiled and pulled away from Howard, wiping the last of his tears away. Howard was the only person Joshua could freely express himself to. "And I will appreciate her memories." Joshua took a breath before sitting down. Howard sat down also, ready to listen. "I… Miles is… he's gone too…"

"Oh…" Howard frowned, knowing the boy that Joshua had raised from hand. He had supplied many a blanket, and even clothes in the latter years of Joshua's visits. "I am so sorry, Joshua."

"Don't be. He was murdered by a bad man." Joshua smiled weakly. "And that bad man is gone now. He was happy, in the end. He accepted it. So young but… but so strong. It was hard for me, but I've… dealt with it now."

Silence followed for the next few minutes before Joshua stood up, brushing himself off. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again Howard. I'll try to come by again. Give you a gravestone or something." Once again, the grin was back on Joshua's face. He waved goodbye and left the store, the bell tinkling again.

Watching the young man, Howard pushed his glasses up and wiped his eyes. "He wasn't the strong one, Joshua…" Howard muttered, lowering the finger to see it was wet. "You are. By God you are the strongest human walking this earth, with that there's no doubt."

**A/N: Thanks, as always, to PrincezzShell101 for your review. **

**First off, I kind'a made a big mistake XD I said Detrikov was handcuffed… which would be impressive, seeing as he only has one hand. I'm going to keep that big mistake in, as I always do with big mistakes, because it'll be funny to look back at it later. And it also teaches me: "don't make stupid mistakes, you fool!" **

**So, a lot has changed since the last chapter in terms of planning. I've now roughly planned every chapter, and I can confirm that TWO people will survive this story. Yup, you heard me right. Only two. Two from everyone in the new list. And I even have everybody's deaths planned out, and let me tell you, I got wet eyes from a few of them. Hopefully I'll achieve one of my missions to make one of you cry (In the good, emotional kind'a way)**

'**Till next time! **


	85. Important Questions

**Chapter 85**

**Important Questions**

Richard wasn't familiar with the emotions spiralling through his mind. He had never even wanted to seek out 'love'. He hadn't thought about it, really. All his recent life, it had been one thought that filled his mind. _Work. Work. Work._ He enjoyed his work, he loved his work. It made him feel as he had a purpose in life. He needed some kind of purpose after his mother died when he was sixteen. And something as difficult as being a detective gave him the right amount of challenge to get his mind off of his mother.

Once, there was a young woman he had met in college. She was red-haired, freckles dotting her cheeks, a smile to conquer all smiles. Richard tried to talk to her, but he was a stuttering mess. He completely failed and the woman disappeared from his life, because he had lacked the confidence to try again. He wanted to concentrate on his classes, and then his training, and finally his work because it preoccupied him. There was no time for life outside of it. And he didn't want it. No girls, no nothing.

But Lisa… She was sudden, she came from out of nowhere. Going to that school, Richard was expecting many things, but wasn't expecting to meet Lisa. The first time he saw her, Richard knew that he didn't want to make the mistake that he had with the young woman in college. So he kept his cool, and he tried to build up their relationship. And it worked, to a degree. But they had never gotten far enough to tell each other how they truly felt. And that was the key thing that was hurting Richard.

_Regret_.

He regretted not telling Lisa firmly and directly, 'I love you', he regretted shouting at her when she was in the fugue over Joshua and Miles, he regretted so many things and his mind was filled with 'what if's?' What if he met Lisa normally? What if she wasn't broken by the former list? And that's what it came down to. The list. And from the list, Death. And it was Death that Richard was furious at. Death had haunted Lisa for a long time. He had taken Isaac away from her. He had forced her to find out who was imitating him. She was fragile but Death didn't care. And after all of that, Death let her die.

No… he didn't _let _her die. He _caused _her to die.

But all these emotions were inside of his mind, fighting for control. Richard's rational mind told him he was in shock, that he ought to seek out help, but he couldn't do it. He just kept on walking, a dazed zombie trying to put his thoughts back together.

Lisa… dead. A woman who had practically everything taken away from her. A woman who was constantly emotionally distraught. A woman who thought it was over, like everyone else did, and then she was killed.

And then Richard's anger turned from Death to Gregory Fisk. Fisk, who had brought him back from death. Fisk, who had explained his 'theory', but who also assured Richard that it was over. "_Gerald Myers is dead. The imitator has been killed. There is no more goal for Death now. There will be no more lists. There will be no more innocents gone._" Richard was furious that Fisk had lied. Once again, his rational mind told him that Fisk didn't know, but Richard wanted something… needed something to throw all his anger against.

And then, and inkling of a thought in Richard's mind. Something that grew strong enough that it pushed all other thoughts – his anger and his sadness and his regret and his rage – pushed them all to the side. Richard stopped aimlessly walking, a simple thought playing on his lips. A question. And it's answer was something Richard _had _to know. His need to know the answer was so strong, that it brought him out of his state. It brought him back to reality. And standing in the street, wet and sodden from the rain, Richard muttered the thought to himself.

_Who did she bring back? Who did she make the trade with? _

Richard calmed down. She was gone. It was painful, but it was true. But she must have brought someone back, right? Miles had brought Dorothy back. Fisk had brought Richard himself back. So who would Lisa bring back?

And Richard felt relieved. Because he knew that whoever it was would have the answers to this whole scenario. Lisa would have brought back somebody who knew everything there was to know about Death, how to beat it. Because she was on the list, and she knew Myers' death didn't solve anything. She knew Death wanted the survivors gone. So she would have brought somebody else back, she _must _have.

Then Richard gasped. A thought coming to his mind, a thought so shocking that it struck him like a punch would. But a thought that _made sense_. She would bring _him _back, because Death had to keep his word on the trade, and he hadn't been taken out by Death, but he was murdered. And he would know how to.

Richard put a hand on his head, these new and shocking thoughts getting rid of the last fragments of his shocked state.

_Where would he be now? Where can we find him? Because he sure as all hell isn't going to look for us._

* * *

><p>Grace had let go of Nick and had happily gone ahead of Derrick as well, almost skipping along. Both Derrick and Nick had to increase their pace so Grace wasn't lost. This meant that while Grace was ahead, Derrick and Nick were shoulder to shoulder, and Nick was well aware of the tension.<p>

"So…" Nick tried to start conversation but had no clue what to say.

"So?" Derrick glanced quickly to Nick, his eyes narrowed. "If you got something to say, say it." It was clear Derrick wasn't happy that Nick was coming along, but he wasn't willing to say no to Grace after saying yes first of all.

"…You left pretty quick after Grace said what she would name the babies…" Nick started before wincing internally. _That's not a good conversation topic! _

"Yeah." Derrick simply said.

"…Why?" Nick ventured. "Is it something about her… having children?"

"No." Derrick ended it at that. Nick was ready to say something again when Derrick suddenly pointed to Grace. "You look at her. What do you see?"

Nick blinked, surprised by the question. He looked at Grace's back and couldn't help but notice the way the short shorts tucked slightly with the curve of her rear._ Sure, her brother wants to hear that… _"Uh… I'm not sure."

Derrick snorted and shook his head. "Uh-huh. I see a girl who looks happy. A girl who looks like nothing has ever happened in her life. That her parents didn't die. That she wasn't mute for a year. I see a perfectly normal girl."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Nick asked, curiosity taking over the nervousness he felt at talking to Derrick.

Ignoring the question, Derrick continued, "but you see the cracks. Little things, tiny little things that show she hasn't got over it. Not yet. I don't think she even realises that she's letting off these tiny hints, but they are like alarm bells to me. It tells me, that after all of this time, Gracie hasn't let go."

"What sort of alarm bells are going off?" Nick asked.

"Serena. Mark." Derrick said.

"The names she wanted to name her children?"

"Yeah. Serena was our mother. Mark was our father." Derrick crossed his arms, still watching Grace, never letting her stray from his sight. "Little things, Nick. Little things…"

As Derrick trailed off, Nick couldn't help but notice this was the first time Derrick had actually referenced him by name. And he couldn't help but start liking Derrick. He was simply protective. Grace was right. "What about you?"

"Me?" Derrick raised an eyebrow.

"How did you deal with the deaths of your parents?" Nick asked carefully. Derrick stiffened, but he was also surprised. He wasn't expecting the question and he was caught off guard.

"I dealt with it." He finally answered, as if figuring out the question wasn't some kind of trap. Nick was genuinely asking how he had dealt with it. "I couldn't let myself mourn, because otherwise Gracie would have had no-one. I had to remain strong for her." Derrick looked to the floor a moment, his thoughts heading back to one of many nights just after their parents had died.

* * *

><p><em>Derrick sat at the wall, arms wrapped around his knees. Under his messy fringe, dark eyes looked out at his sister, breathing lightly on the bed, seeming almost peaceful. With no more eyes looking at him, Derrick let out a small choke he had been holding in. He grit his teeth, spasms wracking his body, tears sliding down his cheeks. It took almost half an hour before Derrick got control again, his fists clenching. He looked back up, watching Grace sleep, making sure she wouldn't have any nightmares, and if she did, waiting to comfort her. Make her safe.<em>

* * *

><p>Derrick looked back up, a faint smile playing on his lips. The smile made him look much younger and handsome, no anger or suspicion etched into his face. "Yeah. I dealt with it." He repeated, his face turning back to its usual. "And I swear to God, if you keep staring at my sister's ass, I'll break your jaw."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your review. A shorter chapter today, in preparation for next time, which'll be a long one. Why? Well, that'd be telling now, wouldn't it?**

'**Till next time! **


	86. Saviour

**A/N: Thanks to Princezzshell101 as per usual for the reviews! **

**Well, lookie here, I'm up here. By now, you all know what that means. Also, this will be the last big 'twist' in the story, so to speak. That's not to say there won't still be shocking moments, but this is the last 'game changer' in the story. And boy, is this story slowly reaching its finale. Only fourteen more chapters to go until the true Final Destination. And I am loving every moment of it, truly. Now, enough rambling! Read on dang it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86<strong>

**Saviour**

"Would you like some flowers?"

Richard paused his walking, eyebrows raised as he turned to the lady selling flowers from some kind of push-cart. There were all sorts of various colours, all kept in one large tray of water. He was confused that the woman had asked him. He wasn't the usual type of guy to buy flowers and certainly didn't look like it. Richard simply raised a hand in denial, shaking his head. "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" The woman pressed, her eyes razor sharp.

"Yes, I'm sure, thank you." Richard nodded his head before fleeing in a quick walk, feeling an odd feeling in his chest. It was unusual for two reasons. One, not many people pushed along carts of flowers to sell. And two, why would you sell flowers in the middle of a storm? Richard looked up to the sky, rain falling in heavy pellets, stinging his cheeks. The clouds were like great beasts, black and roaring. He saw a flicker of blue far away.

"You have a nickel?" Once again Richard paused at a voice and turned to look down at a sodden homeless man in the base of an alley, beard and hair plastered with rain. "A nickel, c'mon man, you got to have at least a nickel."

Richard patted his pockets but he didn't have any lose change. "Sorry, I don't have anything anything."

"Pah! Cheapskates! The whole lotta you!" The man shouted as Richard hurried off. That feeling in his chest didn't disappear, and Richard was so distracted by it that as he turned the corner, he practically walked straight into a police officer.

The officer put his arms up, stopping Richard from tipping over. "Woah there."

"Ah, sorry." Richard paused suddenly as he noticed the nameplate of the officer, which read, 'H. Nicholson.'

"Something wrong?" The officer asked, his brows knitted in concern.

"No, sorry, I was just deep in thought." Richard forced a chuckle. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Okay, just keep your eye out, okay?" With that, the officer left Richard standing in the rain. Richard didn't move, his brain remembering something Lisa once told him.

_The clues are always there, you just got to know where to look for them. They're obvious, really. Most people see them as normal everyday thing, and not as clues. _

Starting to move again, Richard crossed his arms, wondering why that thought had come to him.

_"You have a nickel?"_

_ 'H. Nicholson.'_

"Nicholson… Nickel… Nick…" Richard straightened. "Nick." He repeated. There weren't any coincidences when it came to Death, not to mention the feeling in Richard's chest. Somehow he knew, just knew that Nick was next. And it was going to be soon.

By pure chance or luck, Richard's eyes caught three figures walking across the road ahead of him. One, a girl almost skipping in skimpy clothes, unaffected by the rain. The other, a hulking man constantly glancing at the girl, and finally Nick. "What are the chances?" Richard mumbled to himself before his gaze turned to a clay pot hanging by a black metal rod next to a high window. The pot was filled with dirt and plants and the metal rod was swinging left and right dangerously in the wind.

_"Would you like some flowers?" _

_ The clues are always there, you just got to know where to look for them._

Richard's eyes widened and he pushed off the ground, sprinting towards Nick, who was only a few meters away from the metal rod. He wasn't the fittest man, but he could handle short distances, and easily covered the crossing to Nick. Nick turned slightly underneath the plant pot, noticing Richard for the first time.

"Oh, he-" Nick started but was interrupted as Richard grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. At that moment, the metal rod came undone from the wall and it and the plant pot tipped through the air, smashing on the ground where Nick's head would have been. Hearing the smash, Nick turned around to see the pile of dirt and clay shards, his eyes blinking rapidly. "Oh…"

Derrick snorted. "You were almost killed by a plant pot. That would have been a respectful death…"

Nick let out a breath. "That… you got here just in time… I didn't even see that…"

Richard just shrugged, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, how's your nose?" Derrick said to Richard, a smug look on his face.

"Der!" Grace had come back from ahead of the two to see what the delay was. "Stop being so mean."

"I'm not." Derrick smiled innocently. "I'm just asking how his nose is."

"It's fine…" Richard said quietly, his finger lightly touching the tape on his nose.

"So I guess I was next on the list, huh…" Nick ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't even consider that I was next… I guess that's what happens when we have no idea what the order of the list is. I don't suppose David has figured out any of the list?"

"I haven't talked to him. I've been on my own… you know." Richard said, his eyes telling Nick about dealing with Lisa.

"Yeah, I know." Nick said softly.

"It's actually good I saw you, short of saving you, I mean." Richard leaned forward and whispered quietly in Nick's ear, out of earshot of Grace and Derrick. Nick listened before his eyes widened dramatically. He pulled back, his face etched with anger.

"No! No way." Nick shook his head. "That can't be… she wouldn't have…"

"It makes sense, Nick." Richard tried calmly. "He knows Death. And he'll know how to beat it."

"I refuse!" Nick exclaimed. "I refuse to believe that. After all the effort, all the lives lost, she could not have brought that man back." In his anger, Nick saw a car speeding far down the road, but didn't register it properly for what it was. "So just… just scratch that idea, okay? It has to be someone else."

"But who else _knows_, Nick? Think about it, we want to defeat Death now, and he is the only one who knows how."

Nick just shook his head without another word. His gaze turned to the road and he saw the car still speeding down the road, showing no signs of stopping.

"Am I guessing this is yet another secret?" Derrick shook his head and stepped back into the road. "You guys _need _to start telling us these things. You told us about Death, now who the hell are you talking about?"

"No-one important…" Richard said unconvincingly.

"Oh sure." Derrick rolled his eyes. "You sound desperate, not to mention it sounds like this man is who you are relying on. So who he?"

"The car…" Nick muttered.

"….The what?" Derrick raised an eyebrow. "Was that some kind of title?"

"The car's not stopping!" Nick said just as the others heard the squeal of the engine. Derrick turned around and had just enough time to notice that it was some kind of young street racer wannabe, his eyes filled with terror as the car skidded sideways as if it had lost control. And it was heading straight for him. Derrick had no time to even move, staring blankly at the rapidly approaching car.

Nick came out of nowhere, smashing into Derrick, knocking him to the side and out of the path of the stray vehicle. It was like ramming into a brick wall, but nevertheless Derrick fell and Nick landed on top of him. There was a high-pitched squeal as the car braked, turning in a full circle before crashing front first hard into a lamp-post. Instantly, black smoke burst from the engine, engulfing the front of the car. The scared young man stumbled out of the vehicle, looking at the group in horror.

"I-It's on fire… it's… It's…" With that, the young man sprinted away, not wanting to be caught for crashing the car.

On the floor, Derrick pushed Nick off of him and stood up as Grace ran over.

"Are you okay, Der? Are you-" Grace started but was shushed by her brother.

"I'm fine." Derrick said lightly, ruffling Grace's hair. "I'm fine." Derrick's gaze turned to Nick, who was also now on his feet. Derrick stepped forward, extending his hand towards Nick. "Thank you." Derrick said; his voice quiet. "I would have died then. I guess that's… I guess that's what you people were talking about. The list. I was next, huh?"

"But now you're at the end of the list." Nick breathed hard, massaging his ribs from crashing into Derrick. He was literally built like an ox. Seeing the hand still extended, Nick reached for Derrick's hand when there was a bright flash and a roaring sound from behind them.

The car had exploded, bursting in a bright shower of fire and metal. The explosion was so powerful that a large piece of the roof snapped off and spun through the air like a vicious saw-blade. Nick had turned at the sound and he saw the deadly piece of metal spinning as in slow motion. His gaze turned to its path, and saw Grace right in the way.

Without another thought, instinct took over. Nick took two running steps and a final leap forward, diving through the air. He tackled into Grace just as the piece of metal span over where Grace's waist would have been. They both hit the floor hard.

"You saved me…" Grace breathed out, her lip wobbling. Their noses were almost touching, and both were staring into the other's eyes.

Nick was about to respond when he heard a sound which caused his stomach to drop. It was a wet _squelch_, followed by a faint gasp. Nick hesitantly turned around, still on the floor, to see Richard standing oddly in the middle of the street, a thick red line developing across his waist. The bottom of his coat dropped to the floor, torn from the main coat. Richard blinked, blood spilling from his lips as the piece of metal roof lay on the floor, momentum stilled.

Richard seemed to fall backwards and his back hit the road, but his legs were still standing.

He had been bisected right through the waist, the piece of metal cutting through his stomach and splitting him in half.

Nick looked on, shocked, as intestines spilled from the vicious wound. Skin was ripped apart and his spine was severed violently. It was not a clean cut by any means. Richard's top half was already lying in an increasing pool of blood. Nick then noticed that Richard's right arm was moving weakly and this made him pop to his feet, realization hitting him.

_He's still alive!_

* * *

><p><em> Those are my legs… those are… are… my legs… they shouldn't… they shouldn't be there…. Why am I looking at… Oh… oh, no… no, no… I've been… I've…<em>

_ It hurts! It hurts bad! I can't feel my legs but I can see them and it hurts… it hurts! No, it doesn't hurt… this is, this can't be happening. You're just imagining this, you are just…. Just imagining this… c'mon Richard, those aren't your legs, stand up! Come on! _

_ They are… they are mine and that means that… Oh dear God… _

_ Think rationally, c'mon, think rationally! This is bad, yes, this is bad but people have survived worse… war wounds, when a mine explodes. This is the same, right? No… no, this is different… this is… I'm not coming back from this. Not this time. I can't be coming back with this wound. I've been cut in half! Cut in… cut in half! I've been goddamn cut in half! _

_ Okay… okay, I've been cut in half but I'm still alive. I'm still thinking. It hurts but that's good. I'm alive. Sure, I can't feel my legs because they aren't attached to me anymore, but I'm alive. Think rationally, Richard! Come on! _

_ So… so I told Nick. I told him about who Lisa would have brought back, that's good, that's… that's good… Lisa…_

_ Oh Lisa… I thought I was given another chance! I thought I was brought back by Fisk and I thought I could fix it all! But you were surprised and you were killed and… and that's like me, isn't it? I was surprised and… and… and I'm not coming back, am I? Because this is the list. You always die by these accidents… this is… There isn't any survival in this situation! Oh Christ… oh Christ, I was brought back just to die? I was brought back and I just… I'm gone again? _

_ But it's not all bad. I told Nick about that man… I… I told the survivor's about Fisk's theory… I did what I did and I'm happy about that… and that's the weird thing…_

_ I'm… I'm not scared. I was scared last time. I was scared shitless last time but this time… this time I'm not. Is it because I did die before? Is it because this is the second time? I know what comes after… - _Richard! – _I know that it's nothing… just blankness… after the initial injury; there wasn't any pain after I disappeared, after I died. So… so there's no heaven, sure, but there isn't any hell either… - _Richard!_ – That's why I'm not scared… because I know what's coming. I'm not ignorant any more…_

"Richard!"

_Who is that? Nick? Where are you? I can't see you… now I think about it, I can't see anything…. Oh… oh no, I can't see anything that means… it's near but… but… Think rationally! Come on Richard, come on!_

* * *

><p>Nick was completely out of his depth. He had never even seen an injury such as this. He had no clue on how to deal with it. He couldn't put pressure on it, he couldn't do anything. Nick felt so weak and hopeless and useless that he felt as if he had been the one cut in half. But Richard was alive, somehow, someway, Richard was breathing. His chest was rising and falling. His arms were moving ever so slightly.<p>

"Richard!" Nick crawled to Richard's face, his hands and feet getting coated with blood. "Richard!" But there was no response. Richard was alive, that was for sure, but he wasn't responding. Somewhere deep inside of Nick he knew that Richard was going to stop breathing soon… "Richard!" Nick tried once more but there was nothing he could do. Nick choked back tears of hopelessness and stood up shakily. He turned to see Derrick cradling Grace, keeping her from looking at the grotesque scene in front of them. Even Derrick was pale, his eyes trying to avert from the scene but always going back to it.

Then Nick fell to his knees, a crushing weight on his shoulders. He realized, for the first time, that there was no-one else with experience to help them. No-one else to lead them. Lisa was dead, Joshua was probably dead, and now Richard… anyone who had the knowledge was gone. Nick was scared… he was more than scared, he was terrified. He couldn't see any way to proceed, how could they? Richard was gone, Lisa was gone, Joshua was gone… no one left, no one was left and it was all so… so hopeless!

"…Nick…"

The voice was so quiet it took Nick a few seconds to notice Richard had spoken. He got up off his knees and approached Richard, crouching down next to him. "Richard, I'm here, I'm listening." Nick said, grasping Richard's clammy hand.

"…Find him…"

_Him._ Nick stiffened. He couldn't do it. Richard couldn't ask this of him. They had lost so many people to him. Jake, Dylan, Jennifer… Alexander and Jay… Jason and Tyrone… Gregory Fisk. All of them were a result of _him_. And if Lisa had brought him back, Nick didn't want any part of it. He had _shot him dead_ for Christ's sake!

"…Find Gerald Myers…"

Richard's hand stiffened in Nick's before it went limp. Nick looked at Richard's face and saw only glassy eyes. There was no more life in Richard. Nick stood up, gulping. He turned around to see that Derrick had gotten closer, still shielding Grace's eyes.

"Who is that? Who is Gerald Myers?" Derrick asked.

Nick's head was spiralling out of control. He didn't answer Derrick but stepped slowly past him.

_I shot him! I shot him dead because I had to! I shot him dead in front of two children and I was torn but he was dead… now he's back!? Now those children were… were witness to something that didn't even matter? I shot him and that doesn't matter? Lisa brought him back… he can't be back, he can't! It took every ounce of my humanity to pull that trigger! I can't do it again! I just can't, otherwise I won't be human! _

"Who is he!?" Derrick repeated. "Nick, tell me, who is Gerald Myers?"

Nick turned slowly to face Derrick. "A murderer…" He croaked. "A… a… twisted man… an evil man… pure… pure evil man…" Nick felt the floor spinning underneath him, buildings leering down at him. And he could see in the sky, the grinning bespectacled face of that monster. He put a hand on his forehead, teeth gritted to try and force out these emotions. "…He… he…" And Nick realized. He realized it and he hated it. He hated it with every ounce of his being. But it was true. "…He's our saviour…"


	87. Cracks

**Chapter 87**

**Cracks**

Detrikov sat in the holding cell, deep in thought. He wasn't worried about the fact he was in the holding cell; that would be solved soon, but he _was _worried about the creeping feeling crawling up his body. He couldn't place what the feeling were, but it was bordering on actually hurting him. Detrikov knew it had something to do with the blackouts though, it had to be. Not knowing what he was doing, and with reports that he was often covered in dust or other stuff, Detrikov was extremely worried. Why was he blacking out? He had had no black-outs before in his life. Perhaps it was a side effect of the hypnotism, and that worried Detrikov even more.

_Could he… am I still under his influence?_

Detrikov looked down to his lack of a hand and dismissed the thought. When he had cut off the lower arm, he had remembered the orders Myers had given and as a result made them useless. Now he knew about it, he wouldn't do it.

_So why am I blacking out?_

"Well, you look in a bind."

Detrikov looked up to the bars, looking for the origin of the voice, but no-one was standing there.

"Up here."

Turning around, Detrikov looked to the barred window to see a familiar grinning face. "Joshua?" Detrikov questioned, surprised.

"The one and only. So what the heck are you doing in a cell?" Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"This isn't important." Detrikov said, crossing his arms. "I'll get of here soon; my friends will make sure of that."

"Of course. The old 'fake documents', eh?" Joshua laughed. "I guess it has something to do with you being completely illegal."

"Yeah…" Detrikov sighed.

"What else is bothering you?" Joshua questioned. "Because it must be something big. The Detrikov I knew was an emotionless bastard… no offence. I appreciate Fisk's death must have shook you but still…"

For a moment, Detrikov considered telling Joshua about the black-outs and something told him that he should. But something else, a small voice, also told him not to. Ultimately the smaller voice won out and Detrikov shook his head. "No, just thinking is all."

"Ah." Joshua tapped the bars in a faint tune. "So, where're the survivors?"

"Separated." Detrikov shrugged. "They… they are verging on completely breaking Joshua. They figure you're dead."

"Dead?" Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Well, after your mother and your disappearance, there was a heavy chance that you died somewhere in the forest."

"Huh. Well, I'm still kicking." Joshua faltered for only a second at the mention of his mother. "So when are you planning to get out?"

"Give it two hours or so, why?"

Joshua leaned forward, his face pressing lightly against the bars. "I have a plan."

"A plan…" Detrikov asked wearily. "Plan's seem very… well, wrong lately."

"We got to try, and try I will. Besides, Fisk isn't known to be wrong, so his theory must have some truth in it." Joshua took a breath. "Look, I'm going to try and find the other survivors. Do they still have the walkie-talkie's?"

Detrikov shook his head. "I don't think so. The majority of them left them in the room when it was blown up."

Joshua cocked his head ever so slightly at the choice of Detrikov's words. "Well, I'll have to do it the hard way then. Anyway, I'll get in contact with you when I've found them. I'll arrange a meeting spot and then I'll tell you all my plan."

"Is it a good one?" Detrikov asked.

"It's a risky one, but I hope to all hell it works. In theory… well, Fisk's theory, it should work." Joshua shrugged. "Have fun in your cell, at least you're safe, huh. See you." With that, Joshua pushed himself up and left the window, leaving Detrikov to go back into his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" David repeatedly smacked his hand into the table at every expletive, sending vibrations through the wood and shaking it. He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it hard onto the table with enough force that the table-leg tilted slightly. David suddenly stood up and swung, slamming his knuckles into the wall. "Fuck!"<p>

"David…" Dorothy carefully approached, nursing a cup of orange juice in her hands. She could hear the _thud, thud, thud, _that was David's knuckles. There was no reply. "David, please…"

"I don't want to talk now." David grunted, continually slamming his fists into the wall.

"We have to talk, David." Dorothy pressed. "About Richard."

"No, Dorothy, we don't." David snarled, turning around and turning to the blind woman. "This is all fucked up and-"

"We _need _to talk." Dorothy said firmly, placing the glass on the table and grabbing David's arm. She lightly dragged him over to the sofa and placed him down into it, before sitting down next to him. "You are beating yourself up over this."

"I wonder why…" David said quietly, rubbing fresh grazes on his knuckles.

"It was just… it was just something that was unavoidable, David. Nobody could have done anything."

"Bullshit! It wasn't unavoidable! If Death was unavoidable, then we'd all be dead. This thing _is_ avoidable, Dorothy, but I failed him! I failed Richard and with that we've lost any and all chance of beating this thing! Richard is gone, Lisa is gone, and fuck if I know where Joshua is. Anyone with _any _information is gone! We're just human, Dorothy. We haven't had… we don't have the experience or the information to deal with this. Death is going to pick us off, one by one. You, me, everyone else…"

"Do not talk like that."

"Why not? It's the goddamn truth! Why don't you people actually _open your eyes _and see it?" David exclaimed before realising his choice of words. "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It is fine, David, but what is not fine is you blaming yourself. You should not blame yourself, David, please."

"How can I not blame myself?" David asked, his shoulders slumping. One hand went over his heart. "I… have this… this weight in my chest, Dorothy… this weight of responsibility. I had the vision… I saw the… the deaths but I couldn't make out a list… I couldn't… everyone is dying because I don't know the list! How many more? How many more have to die because I can't figure this thing out!" David stood up, shrugging off Dorothy's hand. He paced around the room. "I try and I try but I can't. I keep revisiting the vision, Dorothy, I keep seeing all those charred corpses and the most I can do is make assumptions. The only clear fact I have is that you and I are last. Otherwise it's all out in the air. Chloe was half-burned and under who I assume was Jeremy, so maybe she dies before him, but that is it. I don't know, Dorothy! And for the life of me I want to know so I can save these people! Who's going to be next? Dominika? Detrikov? Jeremy? Lukas? Who's next? Who is going to die next because I can't make up this fucking list!?"

Dorothy stood up and went towards David, putting her hands on his arms, stopping him from pacing. "David, please. It is unfortunate that you cannot decipher the list, but it is not your fault. Everyone died at the same time so it is impossible for you to figure it out. Do not beat yourself up over this, please."

"What do I _do_, Dorothy? What do I… What do I do…?"

"You stay strong. As strong as you have been." Dorothy placed a slim hand on David's cheek. "You cannot break down. We need you here… _I _need you here. We are all scared and you are the closest thing we have to a leader."

"I'm no leader." David just shook his head.

"You may not want to admit it David, but I see it. You are a leader. You have survived so much, even before all of this. I firmly believe that we can make it through this, but only if you are not destroying yourself over this. Can you do that, David? Can you stay strong?"

David cupped his own hand on Dorothy's. "I can… I can try… but… but you didn't _see_ what I saw Dorothy…"

"No, but I had my vision, remember, no matter how manufactured it was."

Once again David drew back away from Dorothy's touch. "No! You didn't _see _it!"

"…That is not fair…" Dorothy frowned. "David, that is not fair."

"What isn't? You didn't see the blood! You didn't see the… the mangled corpses, the charred flesh! Their eyes were staring at me… hands curled in fear and pain… mouths open in a voiceless scream… destruction… pure and utter destruction… you've never seen that…"

Dorothy crossed her arms, looking sad and disappointed. "I have other senses David." She said quietly, her voice trembling. "Just because I cannot see does not mean I could not smell the death and the coppery blood."

"Dorothy, I-"

"Just because I cannot see does not mean I could not _hear _the screams, David!" Dorothy's voice grew louder, which was extremely rare in of itself. "I… I _felt _your tissue and muscles when your head… when it… when…." Dorothy turned away, tears glistening on her cheeks. "I thought… I thought you of all people know I do not need to see to _feel_. You cannot bring my blindness into this, David, you cannot do this."

"I didn't mean to… I wouldn't ever suggest…" David stared at Dorothy in shock. "I…" David closed his mouth and shook his head. "You're right. I _should _be strong… I _should _be a leader…" David trailed off with, "…but I can't… I can't be what you all want me to be…" All strength seemed to seep out of him and he was barely staying on his feet. Before he knew it, Dorothy had come over and latched her arms around him in a silent embrace. David;s jaw quivered before he rested it on her shoulder, feeling his own eyes grow hot. "I wish I could, Dorothy… I really wish I could… but… but I fear that we are not going to survive this… I… I'm scared… Dorothy…"

"We all are, David." Dorothy murmured. "We all are."

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, the one thing which we relied on was the knowledge held by the Chosen, and after that, you. How are we meant to survive when none of you know what the hell is going on?"<em>

_ You should have trusted them… you should have goddamn trusted them! _Lukas looked up at the sky, hair plastered to his face by the ever increasing rain. It was starting to send streams down the streets and turning all mud into a mushy mess. His shoes were already covered in the mud as he sat on the park bench. His hands were crossed on his lap and his back was hunched over, trying to keep himself warm.

"Lisa… Joshua… now Richard…" Lukas muttered, his eyes following a rain drop running down his arm. "…I should have trusted them… But I didn't… I threw them away… I…" Lukas hunched tighter into a ball, closing his eyes, feeling the steady patter of the rain sending him to his own personal world. "…I failed them…"

"So this is where you are."

Lukas didn't move as a figure sat next to him. He heard a sigh.

"You look completely and utterly miserable. Come on, look at me."

Reluctantly, Lukas unfolded himself and looked at Dominika, her face pale with the cold and wet weather. Nevertheless, she wore a soft smile on her lips. He couldn't help but mirror the smile. Even in this horrible weather, Dominika never failed to look beautiful.

"That's more like it." Dominika leaned back on the chair, her long, slim legs stretched out from the bench. "Wonderful weather we're having…"

"…What do you want, Dominika?" Lukas asked wearily.

"You disappeared without a word." Dominika's voice steeled. "What do you _think_ I want Lukas. I want this all to be some horrible nightmare. I want to feel free from… from Death's design. I want to be with _you_ Lukas." Dominika reached to Lukas' lap and grabbed both his hands with hers. "So please, don't let this screw you over, okay?"

"That's easier said than done."

"But you need to do it nevertheless. You think I like seeing you like this?" Dominika nudged closer to Lukas so their sides were touching. "Lukas, please… It's hard I know… but people die…"

"I knew them, Dominika… I knew them…"

Dominika's eyes hardened. "Look realistically Lukas. You didn't _know _them. You were just brought together under extra-ordinary circumstances. I don't think we can consider them friends. We don't know what they like to watch, what they like to eat, hell, we don't even know what the majority of them _did _for a living. It truly is horrible that these people have died, but we… you need to move on."

"I know, I just…" Lukas shook his head. "It's not that I'm mourning them… it's that… I'm mourning the hope that we have lost. Lisa, Richard, Joshua… they had the hope in them. They could lead us. But now they are dead and… and we can't do anything about that…. But I feel so… so…" Lukas just shook his head.

"I know. I know… but…" Dominika leant her head on Lukas' sodden shoulder. "You worry me, Lukas. I want to be with you, more than any other man, I want to see you grow old and be there when you do. Maybe even marriage… kids… who knows? There's a future for us…"

"There isn't a future… not for us… we're on the list…" Lukas placed a hand on his face, shadowing one eye. "Each of us… one by one… we are going to die. We can't protect ourselves… Lisa… and-and Richard and Joshua… they did that for us… we are going to die… we are going to die… we are-" Lukas was interrupted by Dominika turning his head and kissing him deeply. Her tongue crept between his lips and sought his tongue. She pulled away after perhaps thirty seconds.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Lukas. It just isn't like you." Dominika sighed. "I don't like seeing you like this. I see… I see…" Dominika faltered.

"What do you see?" Lukas questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

"I see cracks, Lukas. I see cracks."

_Cracks… What does SHE know about cracks? She ought to learn her damn place, she knows nothing about-_

"That makes sense." Lukas interrupted his own scary thoughts. "But I think we are all showing cracks."

"But you more than most." Dominika said stiffly.

_Fucking bitch… she can't tell me that, she can't-_

"I know… I know…" Lukas squeezed his right fist shut, nails digging into skin. "…I know."

"You said that you had a problem with anger when you were younger… when your parents were lost. And I fear that you may be going back to that state."

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut your goddamn whore mouth up!_

_ "_Quiet!" Lukas hissed, causing Dominika to draw back. He winced. "No, not you… not you… I…" Lukas' gaze turned to his hand, more specifically his finger.

_Don't you dare tell her! Secrets are secrets! That whore shouldn't know, she shouldn't know! Skeleton's in the closet ought to remain as such! Don't you goddamn fucking dare you-_

"Shut… up!" Lukas hissed again. "You go away! You go away right now!"

_Me? Go away!? Who do you think you are talking to you fucking asshole? _

"Go away! Get out!" Lukas' eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "Don't you get it? Go away!"

_…Fine… You win pretty boy… but you better not fucking tell her…_

"Thank you." Lukas breathed hard, his mind feeling strained.

"…Lukas." Dominika said softly but fear was etched into her voice. "Who were you… who were you talking to? Were you talking to… to me?"

"No… not you… not you! Not…" Lukas stopped to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath before looking back to his finger. Slowly, he pulled the silver ring off and held it between two fingers. Blue light flashed off it as lightning struck in the distance. "Dominika… you are right… I'm cracking and… and it's coming out… before it does in full force… before… before I hurt you… I… need to tell you about this ring. About… about _her_."

"Her…?"

"About what I did!" Lukas said, his eyes staring at some far point in the past. "I have to tell you and… and I more than expect you to leave after this… I'd _want _you to… because… because _I'm a monster…_ on the verge of breaking…"

**A/N: Thanks to Princezzshell101 as per ever usual for the reviews! So next chapter is going to be… a fun one to write, but a sad one. Perhaps the first tear-inducing one? Maybe… maybe… I'm getting miserable just thinking about it and I haven't even wrote it yet! But let's wait for Lukas's story and the aftermath next chapter, shall we?**

'**Till next time!**


	88. Monster

**A/N: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your review! So, I am very proud personally with this chapter. And a rare thing happened while writing this as well – I didn't write a death. Usually, If I had planned a death, I would go with one, but this one… nope. Just no. Lukas is turning into a great character I feel he has more to give as the finale draws ever closer. That's not to say he won't kick the bucket the later, but he was planned to go out this chapter and he isn't anymore. Instead, we'll get a look into his rather miserable life and relationships thus far – read on, enjoy!**

'**Till next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88<strong>**  
><strong>**Monster**

It took Lukas a good full minute before he could finally start speaking. Despite the weather it felt as if his mouth was dry.

"I… I told you about my anger problems. About the way my parents' death impacted me. But… my specific mental problems started far before that…" Lukas tapped his fingers together, eyes dark. "When I was a kid, both parents still alive, I was a loner. I wasn't bullied or anything like that, I just didn't particularly want to make friends. As far as I was concerned, I didn't _need _friends. I enjoyed being by myself. Well, until I… met Jimmy. He just came up to my room one day and said 'Hi, I'm Jimmy, and I'll be your friend!' I thought, sure, why not? Here's the kicker…" Lukas smiled grimly. "He wasn't real. I had my own little imaginary friend. Not a teddy or a toy but a full grown boy. I could see him in my mind, I could swear he was real! Brown, tufty hair… blue eyes… a bright, slightly lop-sided smile. My mother thought it was just your typical imaginary friend. My dad knew better. He confronted me one evening and said, 'Son, you know that Jimmy isn't real, correct?'

"I just stared at him… 'Of course he's real, dad. Look.' And I pointed at Jimmy but of course he couldn't see Jimmy. And then Jimmy whispered to me… 'our little secret' he said. Dad was concerned, but he wasn't about to tell any kind of authorities or counsellors that I saw Jimmy. He… wasn't exactly on good relations with them anyway. He tried to help me but he couldn't. I didn't want him to… I liked Jimmy…"

Lukas stopped for a moment, his eyes looking at the floor. "Then mum died… and the only reason why I didn't completely break down was because Jimmy was there for me. 'Don't cry, Lukas, don't cry. It's time for you to go into the world.' And as I grew, Jimmy grew. We were the best of friends… we were practically brothers. My dad was stressed but he never blew up. He wanted to help me, but his… work was screwing him over. So Jimmy and I went on the back burner. We talked, played games together, and all in all, he made me feel so much better about my mother's death.

"Then dad died… and that's when things went over the edge. I kept talking to Jimmy, telling him secrets, spilling my goddamn guts. And he told me, 'You need to do something to break out. Let out your anger a little while Lukas. Let out your anger.' So I did what he told me. I _trusted _him. He knew what was right, what was wrong. So I allowed myself to go into a state I couldn't control. I screamed, I cried, I fought, I hit, I bled… The counsellors tried to help me and I tried to let them see progress but it was hard… so hard… I had to convince myself Jimmy wasn't real, but he whispered in my ear, 'I'm real, Lukas, I'm real… don't let anyone think otherwise. Who helped you after your mother died? After your father? Me! I'm _real_.'

"So I lied to the counsellors. I said Jimmy wasn't real, and they were happy. But the imaginary friend was only one of the problems. My anger was next and even without Jimmy's whispers in my ear, I still had them. And that… that lasted a long time."

Lukas sighed, his words halting and awkward. It was the first time he had spilled this much information to anyone, even to his grandparents. "A year passed… then another… it's a blur, really. 'Slow progress, but understandable' the counsellors said. Then I was fifteen and I met her..."

Lukas trailed off, his eyes widening somewhat. He seemed to go blank, his hand twisting the ring.

"…Her…?" Dominika prompted quietly.

"Her." Lukas gulped. "H-Her name was… was Mary…" Lukas winced at the name, his hands squeezing close. "S-She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was a year older than me, seventeen. Black hair… freckles… the most amazing blue eyes… she was so… so beautiful… I thought she was out of my league. And hell, she was a stranger. We only visited the same counsellor. Then the next day, in the waiting room, she introduced herself to me…"

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, my name is Mary. What's yours?" <em>

_ Lukas looked up, surprised that the pretty girl from the day before was talking to him. He looked at her for a moment before smiling hesitantly. "Lukas…" He said, stroking back his hair in a useless attempt to seem neater. _

_ "That's a nice name." Mary sat down on the opposite seat, one strand of hair over her eye. "Although it doesn't sound American." _

_ "It's Russian." Lukas said, feeling nervous under this girl's gaze. "My parents… they were…" Lukas winced, a hammer striking his heart. "…They're gone now…" _

_ "Oh…" Mary looked at Lukas sympathetically. "…Is that why…" Mary motioned to the waiting room. _

_ "Partly… I… it produced a-anger problems…" Lukas smiled sadly. "I-It's slow progress… but I'm getting better…" _

_ "That's good… I feel like I'm making no progress at all." Mary chuckled sweetly before her head turned as her name was called. "That was me. Bye, Lukas. It was nice meeting you."_

* * *

><p>"I had no idea why she even wanted to talk to me, but she did. It continued like that for a few weeks. Snippets of conversation in the waiting rooms. I learned about her, what her favourite type of music was, what she was interested in… she liked drawing, writing, and generally liked expressing her imagination. She said it was a way to get out of real life and I could understand that. If I was creative I sure as hell would have gone into my own little world too. Then after about a month, she waited for me outside the building, after my own counselling session."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Lukas."<em>

_ Lukas jumped as a slim hand touched his elbow. He whirled around to see Mary standing outside, her hair ruffled slightly from the wind. "Oh, hi… you scared me…" Lukas chuckled. _

_ "Sorry… but…" Mary twisted a lock of hair nervously. "I was thinking that… it's really… really nice having someone to talk to. I mean, private forums can only go so far. Would you like to… to come to my house and talk more… more about ourselves?" _

_ Lukas blinked, surprised. Slowly, a smile grew on his face. "That would be… that would be great, Mary. I have to admit myself, it is nice not having to talk to these councillor guys."_

* * *

><p>"Every evening after that I would spend at her house. At eleven I left, sometimes later. We just talked but… we talked about everything there was to talk about. She talked about her issues. How she had lost her mother and was having a tough time handling her emotional problems. She was seriously depressed and had even once tried to take her own life. Bullied at school with a semi-abusive father who didn't care about her… it was hard for her to talk about it, but she admitted it was better to talk about it.<p>

"So I talked to her about my problems. About my parents, about my anger problems… and eventually… slowly… I admitted that I saw Jimmy. That I had lied to the councillors about not seeing him. I thought she would end it then and there, but instead, she smiled at me."

* * *

><p><em>"Why don't we solve our problems together?" Mary suggested, causing Lukas to look up at her in surprise. "I'll help you with 'Jimmy' and your anger problems, and you can help me with my emotions and depression. I think it's really brilliant that we have each other to talk to. It certainly makes me feel a whole lot better. It will do us both good." <em>

_ "Y-You're not… worried…?" Lukas asked._

_ "Worried? About Jimmy? Of course not. Are you?" _

_ "…I am… because I can't stop accepting… what he says." Lukas muttered. He jumped slightly as Mary embraced him tightly in a hug. _

_ "Then we'll solve it. He isn't real, Lukas, and we can solve this. Together, okay?"_

_ "Okay…" _

_ Mary let go before glancing at the clock. "Okay, it's time for you to go, dad's coming home early tonight." _

_ "Okay, it was nice talking…" Lukas stood up and headed straight for the door before Mary stopped him._

_ "Hey, Lukas…" Mary called out. Lukas turned around and his eyes widened as Mary leaned forward and put her lips on his, kissing him. Lukas couldn't help but return the favour before Mary pulled back, smiling. "…Dad's out for the weekend. Can you stay over?"_

* * *

><p>"And like that, we were together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. It was the happiest time of my life. And we got better. She stopped getting so depressed and I stopped believing in Jimmy. Together, we were better than any councillors. Then the counselling sessions ended. We had both fixed our problems. For the next year we were together solely as a couple, for comfort and simply because we loved each-other. We had literally saved each other from the edge of sanity. Then… Then that night came…"<p>

Lukas stiffened up. He took a few breaths before continuing.

"We loved each other… I knew that… she knew that… and after that year passed, on Christmas day, I used the remainders of the money my parents left me to buy this…"

Lukas held up the ring again. "Mary and I didn't care for the expensive things. This was perfect. That day… that day I asked her… I asked her to marry me." Lukas smiled but the smile was quickly lost to a grimace. His eyes squeezed shut. "We went back to her home. Her dad was meant to be away for the weekend. But… but he came home… he came home and…"

Tears leaked from Lukas' eyes, meshing with the rain. He stood up, shaking. "…He made me watch…" Lukas whispered. "…He hit me in the face… and he made me watch… as… as…" Lukas shook his head before slamming his palm on a nearby tree. "I wasn't tied up. I wasn't constrained. I should have… stopped it! I should have fucking stopped it! But Jimmy resurfaced… he said 'no'… and I obeyed him because I had to, because I couldn't do otherwise! And I watched… not tied up… I watched as… as…" Lukas put his forehead onto the rough tree bark, tears streaming down his eyes. He whispered, almost too quiet for Dominika to hear. "…He raped her… he raped his own daughter… in front of my eyes…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't, no, don't do it, don't do it! Lukas! Stop, stop it please, it hurts, stop… it hurts, stop it… please…"<em>

* * *

><p>"I didn't do a fucking thing!" Lukas roared, spinning around, his eyes ablaze. "I watched! I fucking watched! She wanted me to help her! She begged me to help her! But I didn't do it! I just sat by as that mother-fucker had his way with Mary! Who I wanted as a wife! I watched him fucking… beat her as he did it… she was bleeding badly but he didn't stop! Practically all night and I DIDN'T LIFT A FUCKING FINGER!"<p>

Lukas' chest heaved up and down, his face askew with anger, guilt and rage. He took a few moments to reposition his thoughts. "…I just… I just left… left her with… with _him_. I went to bed… and… I've never… ever gone back to Mary again… I've never even… tried to… because I'm so… so scared… I'm so…" Lukas buckled, falling to his knees, tears streaming down his eyes. He put his hands on his face, sobbing hard. "I-I should have… should have stopped it… she begged me… I should have s-stopped it! I didn't and… a-and now… n-now…" Lukas' words turned indecipherable and he allowed the rain and his tears to sweep him away into a land of misery and torment. It only stopped when a slim hand was put on his shoulder.

Lukas looked up to see Dominika. She pulled Lukas into a hug, her arms tight. "Don't. Don't blame yourself. You were… you are scared. I understand, okay? I understand. It _isn't _your fault. Okay, Lukas?"

"It is… I-It is… I left her… I left her and…"

"Ssh." Dominika placed her forehead on Lukas' own. "She has probably reported it to the authorities. Her dad will be rotting in a cell like he should. She is strong, because she had you, okay? Do not blame yourself."

"I…" Lukas straightened up, fighting his misery before finally he was standing straight, eyes red. "I… have to blame myself… I _have _to… because it is the… the only thing that has kept me sane… because if I don't blame myself… then I am guiltless… but I'm not… I let it happen…" Lukas squeezed Dominika close. "This whole situation… Death… the list… it's driven me to my breaking point, Dominika… I see… I see him… he's come back… I see Jimmy…"

"He isn't real, Lukas. You know that." Dominika said firmly, forcing Lukas to look at her. "He is not real."

"I-I know that but… but that doesn't stop it…" Lukas said.

Dominika opened her mouth when she was interrupted by a sharp, loud sound which caused both to cover their ears in pain. A bright, blue light flashed down and in an instant, the tree Lukas had leant against was slowly tipping over, its trunk cut in half by the lightning strike. Fire was already blooming up, but it was quickly quenched by the rain. The tree was tall, tall enough that it was falling straight towards both Dominika and Lukas.

Both froze, although time seemed to completely stop for Lukas. The tree hung in the air, the look of shock on Dominika's face still.

"Look at that…" A voice sneered. "You're about to die. Move outta the way, Lukas."

Lukas turned to seen a man smirking. Jimmy. Lukas would recognise him anywhere. "You… you're not real, go away!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am perfectly real. I am your guardian angel. Now step out of the way and leave that… whore to die. She deserves it."

"_… and I obeyed him because I had to, because I couldn't do otherwise!"_

"Go on… leave her…" Jimmy pressed. "Save yourself, Lukas."

Lukas' eyes narrowed and he glared at him. "You. Are. Not. Real. You do not make my choices. So get the hell out!"

And time seemed to go again. Lukas pushed forward, tackling into Dominika and knocking her out of the way of the tree. He rolled over just as the tree smashed onto the ground, mud splashing up and coating both of them. Lying on his back in the mud, Lukas panted. Above him, Jimmy stood over him.

"…You idiot…" Jimmy sneered.

"You're not real…" Lukas whispered. "You're not real…"

"…'Course I a-"

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Lukas roared, swiping his hand through the air. Jimmy disappeared and Lukas' head fell back into the mud. "You're not real…" He repeated again. Slowly, he turned his head to the side to see Dominika sitting up, rubbing her head. "Dominika… are you… are you okay?"

Dominika blinked before smiling. "I'm fine. I think… I think that was meant for both of us. Now we're both skipped for now…"

"That's good…" Lukas breathed out. Despite how hard it was to tell her about Mary, he felt an immense weight lifted off his chest. He closed his eyes once more before pushing himself to his feet. He offered a hand to Dominika, who grabbed it gratefully and lifted herself up. "How are your legs… your back?"

"Fine." Dominika nodded. "A little pain but nothing especially new."

Lukas nodded and a sudden thought struck him. What he had with Dominika… he had kissed her, made love to her… but what he had with her wasn't nearly as close as what he had with Mary. And he realized that he had done it solely to try and ignore Mary, ignore everything he hadn't done to save her.

"Dominika." Lukas said quietly. Dominika paused, looking back at Lukas. He took a breath before glancing at the silver ring. "…I care for you. I do. But…" Lukas closed his eyes. "…I just… I've been hiding away for so long… acting… not being who I am… deliberately ignoring her… ignoring what happened. After tonight I can't do that anymore. I got… I got to find her again, Dominika… I got to rectify my… my mistake… So what we… we have… it needs to…"

"I understand." Dominika stepped forward, placing her hands on Lukas' shoulder. He blinked.

"What?"

"I understand, Lukas. I was happy with the compassion and the feelings you showed, but I have to admit, I never felt you were serious. And now I know why. You care for her still and I think you _should _find her again." Dominika smiled.

Lukas stared at Dominika for a while before nodding. "But not after all this is done. I can't just get into her life only to… to disappear if the worst happens. We beat Death first. After that… I'll find her again. I'll fix _everything_. By myself, with my own decisions."


	89. Blame

**Chapter 89**

**Blame**

Joshua tapped his fingers on the table, lightly sucking on a straw. He was facing Nick, both sitting outside of the restaurant in the soaking wet, but neither really cared. The sound of the rain gave them a degree of secrecy. It wasn't only Nick though, Derrick sat on one side, leaning back in his chair, while Grace sat hunched forward opposite him so they were surrounding the table. After having gone back home, Grace had changed into something more suitable for the weather, but even with the heavy coat wrapped around her she was shivering.

"So Richard is gone, huh." Joshua said, finally taking the straw from his mouth and putting it back into the glass of coke.

"Yeah…" Nick nodded. He looked down at the table; lightly stirring his coffee although he hadn't drank any of it yet. "I'll be honest Joshua… I thought… I thought you were too."

"That's understandable."

"I mean you disappeared too! With Lisa… I mean…" Nick just shook his head. "Who knows what could have happened."

"On the semi-bright side, I couldn't have killed myself even if I wanted." Joshua grinned. "Death doesn't allow us that luxury. We die by his terms."

"Until we defeat him." Nick pointed out. He paused again, thinking back to Myers. Closing his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to like the response. "Look, Joshua… I've… got something to say… you're not going to like it but…"

_He killed Miles. Joshua isn't going to take it well if he knows Myers is alive. Hell, he'll probably kill him again. He isn't ready, he can't know Myers is alive yet. Joshua simply could not handle that._

Nick trailed off and didn't continue.

"What am I not going to like?" Joshua pressed, but Nick didn't say a thing.

"Look at him, being all nervous. He's like a goddamn schoolboy." Derrick suddenly interrupted. "Basically, what he wants to say is that he was worried about you and that he cares for you as a friend."

Nick blinked in surprise but Derrick's face was unreadable.

"Why would I not like that?" Joshua cocked his head, confused.

"Because he's a nervous idiot who doesn't want to seem less manly." Derrick crossed his arms. "Anyway, getting that out of the way, where the hell did _you _go."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Derrick peered down at Joshua. "You up and left that Chloe chick and her boyfriend when you dear old mother died. Why?"

"Why…?" Joshua's eyes widened. "Why do you think?"

Derrick slammed his fist on the table, causing everything to jump about a centimeter in the air before resting again, including Nick and Grace. "Look. As far as I understand, you're the guy who is the leader, at least the unspoken one. You're the guy who tells us what to do, the so-called… 'Chosen'. At least that's what Nick says and I'm still having trouble believing it. But if you are the leader, then you more than anyone need to get over your grief and start working on solutions."

"…The hell…?" Joshua face twisted. "Who… who are you to tell me-"

"I am one of the many people trusting out _lives _with you!" Derrick interrupted. "My sister and I may be new to all this, but we know enough that our lives are in your hands. While it completely and utterly sucks that your mother died, that your brother died, that's two people in my eyes. You've got about seven more people _still _living, _still _needing your guidance. That's who I think I am. A survivor who likely wouldn't last a week if we don't get a solid leader."

Joshua grinned lightly after this, sitting loosely in his chair. "That was a nice speech, Derrick. I would have appreciated it before I had actually come to terms with all. I already know that, okay? I know that we still got people living and I have promised…" Joshua paused and looked at Nick. "…I have tried my best to make sure that I am well enough to save you all. And I will try, trust me. My life goes before you all, because you all have a better life out there than me."

"Huh." Derrick just crossed his arms. "I just wanted to make the playing field clear."

"It is." Joshua suddenly stood up. "I need to go to the men's room. Be right back." Joshua left for the restaurant, leaving the other three alone. After a second, Derrick turned to Lukas.

"So." Derrick said, his face questioning.

"…so?"

"So why in the name of all hell aren't you telling him about Myers. That guy, as fucked up as he is, knows how to beat Death, right?"

"Yes but…" Nick took a breath. "It looks like Joshua has a plan."

"So? Maybe he'll think this Myer's fella has a good one too."

"He won't." Nick sighed. "Look, Derrick… I need… time until I tell Joshua. Myers killed his brother, gave him an impossible choice. I _killed _Myers… shot him in the head. Knowing that he has come back… knowing that what I showed to two small girls is now defunct… I just need time before I can allow myself to find him again, okay?"

"Sure. But what if Joshua's plan works?" Derrick sniffed. "What are you gonna do with Myers then? He'll be alive, but according to you he's… evil…"

"I…" To be honest, Nick hadn't thought about this. "I don't know. I guess turn him in to the authorities but…" Nick trailed off again.

"Huh." Derrick just shook his head and leant back on his chair. "As long as you do the right thing."

"He will." Grace piped up. Derrick regarded her with a small smile.

"How do we know that?"

"He's a policeman, Der. They always do the right thing."

"There are such things as corrupt policemen Gracie."

"Well Nicki isn't!"

"…Nicki?" Nick put in, stopping Derrick's response.

"A nickname." Grace simply said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "You are my friend. You get a nickname."

"Ah… uh… okay…" Nick nodded, brushing the back of his head nervously.

"You've only just met him, Gracie. He can't be your friend yet."

"Why not Der? He's a good guy _and _he's helping us. I want him as a friend." Grace crossed her arms with a small pout.

"Fair enough…" Derrick put his hands up in defeat. "Fair enough."

"Okay, sorry about that guys." Sitting back down in his seat, Joshua let out a loud yawn before tapping the table again. "The others should be meeting us here later." Joshua allowed a smile. "Don't worry guys. This'll all be over soon, trust me."

"Why?"

Nick didn't even realize he had said it until all three looked at him. He winced internally before spreading his fingers out on the table. "Not to say that… that we shouldn't trust you, of course but… I have been thinking about… what the others said about how… how it's possible the imitator wasn't found. You weren't there when we discussed it, but it… kind of makes sense. When Myers died, Death didn't stop, so one of our theories was… was the imitator was still alive. That is was either L-Lisa or you. And with Lisa… Lisa gone…" Nick paused, not entirely sure why he was spilling his inner thoughts out. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a conflict.

"So… you think _I'm _the imitator…" Joshua asked, his face blank.

"No, I think you could be… But it's just a theory so…"

Joshua suddenly burst out laughing, interrupting Nick. "Oh boy, that has just cheered me up even more! Me, the imitator? That is far too funny Nick, far too funny…" Joshua stopping laughing as quickly as he started and slammed his hand on the table. "Do you think that I killed my brother? That I killed Lisa? Because if what you are saying is true, that I am the imitator, then I killed those I loved. Do you really think I would do that? Nick… do you really think that?" Joshua narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that you would even be alive if I were the culprit? You're smart. I'd want to eliminate you as soon as possible. Do you think I protected Chloe and Jeremy just for kicks? That I saved Lukas from the hotel just for laughs? That…_ Myers _is the good guy?"

"I-"

"Did you kill an innocent man, Nick? In front of his daughters and his wife? Did you screw up their lives forever?" Joshua said in a low voice, so threatening that even Derrick drew back slightly. Nick didn't say a word, his eyes unable to stop looking at Joshua's own. "Don't you _dare _suggest that I am the bad guy here. I've lost far too much for you people. And I am willing to do so much more. I will put my body, my life, my very _soul _on the line for you people, to ensure your survival. This isn't about any kind of imitator this time, Nick. Myers is _gone _for good. This situation is simply Death screwing with us all. He does not want any witnesses. I cannot contact him so I can only assume this is the case." Joshua breathed out and leant back in his chair. "If you feel that I am the bad guy… then leave."

Nick looked to his feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"Once again, the stress of this situation comes to a head." Joshua shook his head and sighed. "Do not be sorry, Nick. It is good to let your feelings out sometimes." A grin flashing back onto his face, Joshua glanced at Derrick. "And sometimes it's best to… keep them reigned in. I hear you gave Richard's nose a make-over."

"…Doesn't matter now." Derrick grunted.

"Nope. He's dead, it doesn't matter now. One of the many who have died… because of me?" Joshua glared at Nick. "I think not." With that comment, Joshua leant back in wait of the previously contacted survivors.

**A/N: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your reviews! I feel so reluctant to post up chapters now-a-days because I know that the end is nigh and I simply don't want this to. But alas, all stories must and shall end. Eleven more to go! **

'**Till next time!**


	90. The Final Plan

**Chapter 90**

**The Final Plan**

Joshua leant back in his chair, taking in the men and woman who sat in a rough circle outside the restaurant. Rain pattered down on the plastic covering above, making enough racket to shield any unwanted noise. The other survivors were silent, watching and waiting for Joshua to say something. Instead, Joshua simply surveyed each of them, one by one, wandering how they were going to take in his plan.

There was Chloe and Jeremy, sitting close to each other and holding hands. Jeremy's natural smile was worn and his wide eyes were misty with worry and concern. Chloe was shivering slightly, though whether this was the rain or something else Joshua couldn't place. It could have been a number of things. Nick sat, eyes not focusing on anyone in particular. He looked deep in thought, his fingers lightly tapping some kind of tune on the table. Detrikov was sitting with his left stub of an arm resting on his right. He was tapping his foot, eyes narrowed on Joshua.

Derrick was hunched forward due to his larger size while Gracie still had her coat tugged around her. Both newcomers. _Lucky for them, they won't have the experience much death. Not like the rest of us._ Joshua glanced towards Lukas and Dominika. They looked freshly exhausted, with dark rings around Lukas' eyes. Finally there was Dorothy and David. Dorothy's dull eyes were blindly flitting left and right, her hand squeezing David's. David looked worse for wear, having not shaved since it all started. His goatee had spread out into full on stubble.

Everything single one of them – with the exception of the Hamilton siblings – looked worn beyond any normal limits.

Joshua took a breath, capturing the attention of those who weren't already looking at him. He was about to speak when Lukas interrupted.

"Before you start," Lukas said, running a hand through his head. "I just want to say that Dominika and I have been skipped. We had… an incident in the park." Dominika nodded confirmation.

Joshua seemed surprised, as did the rest. "Did anyone see any clues?"

Everybody shook their heads or murmured a negative. Joshua frowned. _He's playing with us more than I thought… he's even taken away the clues… our salvation… the sooner this ends, the goddamn better._ Joshua took a quick scan to make sure nobody else was about to say anything before he started speaking.

"A lot of people have died due to Death." Joshua started, fingers stretched out on the table. "Innocent people. People who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were… chosen without their consent to find an imitator of death. They would have had to survive a year. Nobody did. Four visionaries, all of who had differing methods for solution. They didn't understand short of a few words from a mortician. They weren't prepared. And they all died brutal… grotesque deaths. This year we had another vision, seen by Jason and… heard by Dorothy.

"But this was a fabrication created by Gerald Myers. Gerald Myers killed Dylan, killed Jake. He murdered Jennifer. Gerald Myers… forced me to make a choice I hope no-one else has to make. He corrupted Tyrone and Jason, sent them against me and my mother. They failed and were killed. He corrupted Vladimir Detrikov…" Joshua looked towards Detrikov, who simply frowned. "Forced him to kill his best friend. Gerald Myers was a menace and an evil man… he _was _the imitator. Then he was killed…"

Here, Nick managed to hide a choked sound, only noticed by Derrick who glanced towards him.

"And you know what I thought when I sensed this?" Joshua tapped his forehead. "I thought… _freedom_. There was to be no more senseless killings, no more lists. We had done Death's job, we had found the imitator and I thought we were free." Joshua stood up, leaning forward on the table. "Lies." He spat. "All this time… Death has been playing a game with us. Another list! More people dead! Cray, Richard… Lisa… Even a _chosen_… It was a fools dream to believe that we were free. Death doesn't want witnesses to who he is. He doesn't want people to know what he has done, that he even exists."

Joshua closed his eyes for a moment. "I promised I would save everyone. I broke that promise. I've seen… so much blood spilt, from the day when I was on that bridge ten years ago to the day I saw my mother die. Jay, Josie… Alexander… Becca, Riley… We must remember all of them because they were innocents who were murdered." Opening his eyes again, Joshua looked towards Nick specifically. "I cannot make any more promises. Not after all that has happened. However I will try my best to ensure your survival. Most of you have been forced into circumstances no human should experience… forced to kill men…" Joshua's eyes connected with Nick's before turning to Detrikov. "Forced to cut off limbs." He looked down. "Forced to see relatives fall." Joshua looked back up, fists clenched. "Then I heard Fisk's theory. That Death was always chosen from a list. That he wasn't immortal, he simply had a perfect life. And when that life was over, only then did he choose a list. And if Death can replace himself on his own death-bed… what's to say we can't get rid of him?"

Joshua took a deep breath. "I do have a plan. But… it's a plan in which I have to ask you all to put your lives on the line once more. Every time I try to contact Death, it is like a wall has been put up. I used to be able to contact him whenever I pleased. I know my mother did. But now I cannot. But when my mother died I caught a glimpse… a glimpse of the wall breaking but I was too far gone in misery. Now I sit and think about it, I believe I know what to do. Death will get distracted when somebody dies."

"You're asking us to _die _for this plan?" Lukas questioned.

"Of course not. I'm merely asking you to deliberately get into a life or death situation, and then get skipped. I should be able to use that as a distraction – of somebody risking their lives – to… to kill him."

"Kill Death?" Derrick snorted. "I haven't heard something that ridiculous for a long time."

"But that is what I will need to do. I ask you all to risk your lives to save your lives. There is a construction site I know of which will provide sufficient danger. Will you join me to help defeat Death for good?"

Slowly, one by one, everything either nodded of murmured a 'yes'. Finally, only one person was left to say his answer.

Nick looked up to Joshua, feeling a cold pit in his stomach. "What makes this any different from what Myers wanted to do?"

"He wanted power. We want to save our lives. That is enough difference." Joshua simply replied.

"That's a fine line which doesn't even exist." Nick stood up, shaking. "I can't in good faith do that. I can't be a part of destroying Death. Dying _needs_ to happen. It's what makes people human. If you kill Death, then surely nobody will die? The consequences of that are… unthinkable. Mass over-population… starvation… constant pain because there are not enough supplies…"

"Do you not want to live?" Lukas asked.

"What are our lives to millions of others?" Nick growled between gritted teeth. "There are eleven of us. If we kill death, then so many things will go wrong. Have you ever thought that perhaps… that perhaps we allow Death to take us? I mean… eleven lives to a million lives? Which one makes the most sense?"

"Nick…" Joshua started but was cut off.

"No… I just… maybe I'm wrong… maybe it won't be that bad. So do what you have to, but I simply won't be a part of it…" Nick bit his lip before looking up to the sky. "Besides I have… something important I need to do." Nick smiled grimly. "I do think the correct solution is to sacrifice eleven lives. I really do. If you… must defeat Death, then that is fair enough, but I will not be a part of the destruction of humanity." With a small sigh, Nick turned around and left into the rain, soon disappearing into the distance.

"Well…" Joshua sat back down and crossed his arms. "He makes valid points. Does anyone else want to go with him? I will not fault you. He doesn't need to be a part of this plan anyway, since he was skipped."

"That would mean those of us who haven't been skipped would still need to go if we want this." David said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Joshua confirmed. "…Yes." He looked around. "Anyone?"

"Derrick… Let's go." Grace stood up and tugged on Derrick's sleeve. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Gracie?"

"Nicki has the right idea." Grace nodded, more to herself than anybody else. "I do think that… that what he says will happen… will happen. Nothing good can come from killing D-Death."

Derrick took a second before nodding. "Fine. If it's what you want." With that, Derrick stood up and without another word left with Grace in the direction that Nick went.

"…Anyone else?" Joshua asked. Nobody else stood up. "Okay then… thank you. I want more than anything to end this bloodshed. Follow me, we'll go to the construction site right away."

**A/N:- Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your review! So, ten more chapters to go! By Golly I'm excited for what's to come. Only two of the list will survive the coming ten chapters…**

'**Till next time!**


	91. To Defeat Death (Part One)

**A/N:- Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your review! So, this chapter and the next two will be in parts. Part One, Part Two, and then Part Three. And I'm up here, so at the very least s**t's goin' down. 'Till next time.**

**Chapter 91  
><strong>**To Defeat Death – Part One**

"We're going to have to be quick." Joshua said as he led the group of survivors through the rain. He was in front, flanked by Lukas and Dominika; followed by Detrikov, Chloe and Jeremy and finally Dorothy and David at the back. "We cannot let the list pass you, David."

"Why?" David asked wearily.

"If it goes past you, then it will go back to Nick. And he's not here, nor is Derrick and Grace. We got to get this thing done by then." Joshua managed a smile as he nodded towards Lukas. "On the bright side, you two won't get much action since you've been skipped." Joshua faltered for a moment. "You know, you didn't have to come."

"We want to help." Lukas said sternly, with Dominika nodding her consent. "We can't just… just do nothing. It's all our lives on the line and the more people you have to save those that are next is better, right?"

"Right." Joshua nodded. The group was silent for a few minutes before Jeremy spoke out hesitantly.

"…I-I'm not sure how much use Chloe and I will be…" Jeremy said, his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked while still moving.

"Well… surely you've noticed… b-but every time we are… t-threatened by Death… we survive." Jeremy said lowly. "When others didn't survive accidents, we did. Both of us can't wrap out heads around that fact…"

"Unfortunately you two will be under just as much threat as the others." Joshua said grimly. "I've also been thinking about why you two survived. I think the answer is that you were never meant to die in the first place. Not in Myers' manufactured vision, nor in the hospital."

"That's not right. Jason mentioned he saw them die in the hospital." David put in. "They were on that list no doubt. I mean… Jeremy may have survived both of them. He looked dead in the hospital according to Jason, crushed… but he could have been unconscious… Chloe was certainly dead. But we can't exactly ask Jason about the Myer's manufactured vision and Dorothy can't single anybody out from that one, can you?" David turned to Dorothy.

"No… but I know Chloe did die… I had that weird… episode, did I not?"

"True…" David tapped his chin.

"Huh… maybe…" Joshua's eyes narrowed in thought. "If Jeremy did survive, that would make sense on why he didn't those those times before. That still leaves you, though, Chloe… wait…" Joshua stopped walking and turned to Chloe. "Did Lisa tell you how long you'd been pregnant for?"

"Uh… no… she mentioned that it was too early to know much about it, just that the baby was there."

"Then it's entirely possible that your baby started… 'living', it's heart started pumping after the initial list."

"Why would that affect anything?"

"The second vision, there was a pregnant lady. They thought she was the answer to free them – new life beats Death or some nonsense. I'd ask the mortician but who the hell knows where he is now. However she was never on the list in the first place so it was fruitless. But if it does hold true… and in fact it would make sense. The baby itself was never on the list. And if the mother dies, the baby dies, and the baby wouldn't have been on the list and Death would have killed… an 'innocent' in his eyes. So the mother would become defunct as well, getting off the list." Joshua nodded. "Yeah, that makes a whole lotta sense. That's why you two managed to survive your injuries that rightly should have killed you, because you were… never on the list in the… the first place…" Joshua stopped, his eyes widened. "Oh Christ… you were never on the list in the first place…" Joshua put a hand on his forehead. "You never had to get involved in any of this… you were never on the goddamn list! We thought you were so we tried to help you along with the other survivors and unintentionally brought you to Detrikov's building where the final vision happened… and the baby was alive then and all of you were dead in that vision… if we had just figured this out earlier we wouldn't have brought you along and you two and the baby could have lived freely… fuck… fuck!"

"Don't blame yourself…" Chloe lightly touched Joshua's shoulder. "We all thought we were on the list. Me and Jeremy both too. It's over now anyway, and if everything goes to plan then we won't have to worry about being on the list anymore."

"Yeah… yeah… I know…" Joshua took a breath and nodded. "Okay, okay." He pointed up ahead of them to a large construction site. It was abandoned – likely due to the weather – vehicles abandoned on the mud and dirt. Half of the building had the main constructs in it, the walls, roofs and stairs, while the other half was in the process of being built. There was only one flight of stairs and the ground was all rebar for the foundation that hadn't been put in yet.

"That looks dangerous…" Lukas gulped and pulled Dominika in close.

"As unfortunate as it is…" Joshua took a breath. "That's good."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nicki!"<p>

Nick turned around at the shout to see Grace skipping towards him, feet splashing through puddles. Derrick stalked behind her, hands shoved in his pockets. "Grace?" Nick cocked his head to the side in question. "What're you doing here?"

"I agree with what you said." Grace smiled. "About how… dying is what makes us human."

"That's… uh…" Nick was lost for words. He thought he had been the only one to think that.

"Like mom and dad." Grace continued, causing Derrick to step forward.

"Gracie, you don't need to-"

"No, Der, I don't. But I _want_ to." Grace said quietly. "Mom and dad dying… was bad. I know it was bad and they didn't deserve it… but… but they would have b-been ashamed with the way I acted…"

"You didn't act, Gracie." Derrick put in again, putting a hand Gracie's shoulder. "You were mourning."

"I didn't talk for ages Der." Grace hugged herself and looked back to Nick. "Dying is what makes us human… and them… them d-dying made me feel… not human. But I realize now that… death has to happen. Everybody dies, right? I don't think that there are any second chances… the moment we die we die and we can't change that. Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted me to… to hide in myself like that. They knew I had Der to protect me so they must've been happy. They would have wanted me to continue the way I was… before. It might not make a lot of sense saying it… but it does make sense in my mind… and you were the one who… made me realize Nick. Thank you."

Nick was stricken. Derrick had made clear how affected Grace as by their deaths, and for her to speak so openly about it… Nick opened his mouth to say something when Grace suddenly stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek before pulling back.

"So I'll… b-be more confident. I'll be more like… like I should have been… and you've been… really, really nice to me… in the short time we've known each other… a-and you're not afraid to speak your mind and I really like that about you so… I don't think you are like the other men."

"Grace…"

"I see you sometimes, Nick. You look so lonely. No-one should be alone. E-Especially after all you've been through." Grace turned slightly to Derrick. "D-Don't you think Der?"

Derrick's face was convoluted. He wasn't sure what to think. So many years he had spent making sure that no man harmed Grace, took advantage of his sister's vulnerabilities. So many years he had worried the Grace would never get over the traumatising experience of their parents deaths. Feared that if pushed back to those memories she would go mute again and never speak another word as long as she lived.

He had protected her for a long time. Watched her. Cared for her. If a boy took advantage, he would hit them. It was a scare tactic, sure, but it worked. There was talk around town about the 'big mean brother' who didn't let anyone do anything to his sister. And those that were too stupid to realise that Derrick didn't want anybody seeing his sister were often met with a trip to the hospital room. Grace never once protested, always believing Derrick was doing the right thing for her. Never once had he let her be independent… he simply could not allow it, because who knows what would dredge those memories up?

"Der…"

Derrick blinked, looking down at his sister. He could see those eyes… and for the first time he saw determination. Stubbornness. This time, Grace wasn't going to listen to him. She wanted something for herself. She just wanted her brother's approval. _She's a grown woman… you can't protect her forever…_

"Derrick." Grace repeated, her bottom lip quivering.

"Gracie…" Derrick bit his bottom lip, a habit which he had tried to get rid of but when he did, Grace caught the habit. "If… if you do feel for him… then… then get to know him. Don't rush it. But if you think he is right for you…" Derrick sighed. _Let her go, man… just let her go. Stop shackling her with your own protectiveness. _"That's something only you two would know."

Grace immediately smiled and lunged forward, latching her arms around Derrick in a tight hug. Derrick patted her back and looked over her shoulder at Nick. He mouthed, 'You better protect her.'

Nick just smiled, mouthing back 'I will.'

"So where were you heading?" Derrick asked after Grace had let go. Nick paused before pointing to a nearby building.

"Actually there. I need to see a woman."

"What the… after all that just-" Derrick started, anger flicking in his eyes before Nick put his hands up.

"No, no no, nothing like that. Not that kind of woman. Gerald Myers, the guy I told you about? He manipulated her to be his wife. Married her and took her two children as his own."

"So why're you coming here?" Derrick asked, anger disappearing.

"Because she will know where his favourite haunts were. I would bet that he's going to be somewhere where he used to be all the time."

"I thought you were going with Joshua's plan, not his."

"I am… but…" Nick paused. "I… I need to find him anyway. I need… to-to talk with him."

"_Talk _with him? Isn't he a murderer?"

"He is. Yes, I know that but… I'm thinking that when he died, he may have… I dunno… come to understand what he did was wrong. I just want… want explanations… I guess. I want to know why he did what he did. I want to know Myers' story."

"Sure… whatever…" Derrick nodded. Nick just smiled gratefully for Derrick understanding and left for the main doors. "Oh, and Nick." Nick stopped and looked back to Derrick, who was actually smiling. "We'll be coming with you to meet him. From what you said, he's dangerous, so you can't go in there alone."

"…Thanks." Nick reflected Derrick's smile before heading into the apartment building.

* * *

><p>"Stay close." David muttered to Dorothy as the group entered the construction site. The wind was so intense it was rattling the frame of the side with only one flight of stairs. Scaffolding clinked and clanked with plastic sheets rustling through the wind, being beaten by the rain. A flash of blue erupted in the distance with a roar of thunder.<p>

"…Not exactly inviting…" Lukas ran a hand through his hair as they all stood near the half-finished building. He turned towards Joshua. "So… what do we do?"

Joshua half-shrugged. "We go with the flow. Always stick with someone else so they can skip you. The first person will either be me, Detrikov here, Chloe or Jeremy. Since you two were skipped and we know you two," Joshua looked to Dorothy and David. "Are last."

"Go with the flow?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "But how are we meant to stop it? I mean… after you've done what you're doing."

"It will stop by itself I'm sure." Joshua nodded. "Okay, let's get closer. We want to make it so Death can't help sending… accidents at us." Leading the group now underneath a section of flooring, Joshua sat cross-legged and leant his back to the wall. "I need to concentrate. If something comes for me, just get me outta the way. Just make sure you know where whatever it is heading. Otherwise you might save the wrong person."

"Okay…" David kept a hold of Dorothy's hand, squeezing it tight.

"And we don't get clues… unless they are so subtle that we can't hope to understand them. If Dominika and Lukas were any indication." Joshua continued. "Now we wait… sooner or later he won't be able to help himself."

As if on Joshua's cue, there was an increase in rattling followed by a sharp metallic squeal. Part of the scaffolding collapsed in on itself, clattering against the roof above them. However the roof was incomplete, with some rectangular holes still uncovered. One metal pole slid through the roof, heading for the first target. It wasn't Joshua nor Detrikov. It wasn't Chloe and it wasn't Jeremy.

Convinced the he had been skipped before, as was everybody else, no-one made a move as the scaffolding pole tore Lukas' throat into a bloody hole as it fell and went straight through his neck.

Lukas' eyes widened in surprise, bringing his hands up to his throat and touching the gaping, ragged hole of flesh and now pouring blood. He cast a glance around the room, in shock, before his legs buckled and he collapsed onto his back.

Dominika was the first to react, falling to her knees and grabbing Lukas' shoulder. "Lukas! Lukas, don't… can you hear me? Lukas!"

Lukas' eyes looked up at Dominika but he was unable to speak short of a gurgle. He reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly within his grasp. Dominika starting shaking, eyes growing hot.

"No… no, don't you go… You got Mary to find! You got to live for her! Lukas… c'mon, please…"

With perhaps the faintest of smiles, Lukas' hand fell limp in Dominika's hand. She froze for a moment before tears slipped out of her eyes. "…We were skipped…" Dominika whispered. "Why did… why did he… He got me out of the way of the tree… he saved us both, he skipped us both! Why did…"

"He pushed you out of the way?" Joshua had one hand on his forehead. "You can't save yourself… you have to be helped… he wasn't going to die either way if he just pushed you out of the way and nobody pulled him out of the way…" Joshua blew out a breath before catching sight of cracks spreading across the concrete roof. "Guys, move now! Keep close and keep together!"

It wasn't only the ceiling cracking, but the floor too, perhaps some kind of basement area. Joshua, Detrikov and Dominika were split up from the other four. The floor started collapsing between the four, causing Chloe to pull Jeremy back and David to pull Dorothy backwards. Unable to stay in the same place for fear of falling, David pulled Dorothy out of the room while Jeremy and Chloe were forced to go up a flight of stairs as there was nowhere else to go.

Detrikov stood next to Joshua, eyes widening. The floor had stopped collapsing once the other four had gotten out of the way, showing that it wasn't going to be he or Joshua next. "Did you get in?" Detrikov asked.

"No… I was shocked… I wasn't expecting…" Joshua took a deep breath. "Next time I'll get it, trust me."


	92. To Defeat Death (Part Two)

**A/N: Thanks to Princezzshell101 for your review! Okay, now for the second part of 'To Defeat Death'. 4,000 words, eh? I'm almost impressed with myself! XD Warning: 'Tis not a happy chapter. Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 92<strong>

**To Defeat Death – Part Two**

"David!"

"It's all good." David panted, tightly holding Dorothy's hand as they fled the first room into another. The room was empty apart from a staircase heading up. "Damn!"

"What is it?" Dorothy asked, shaking, her eyes wide with fear.

"Dead end." David grunted, turning around. "We gotta go-" David was cut off as the doorway caved in, concrete falling and piling up, blocking the door. "Son of a…" David took a breath. "We gotta go up."

"Up? That is a death wish!"

"And staying here is even worse." David said, heading for the stairs but Dorothy held tight, standing her ground. "Dorothy…"

"David… perhaps it is best to just… just stop." Dorothy looked down at the ground. "I think it is obvious Joshua's plan did not work. Lukas died… Joshua would have gotten in at that point. I think he could not get in and did not want to tell us."

"Bullshit." David shook his head. "Joshua knows what he is doing."

"You protested about him before, David. I think that it has failed."

"Yeah, I protested before…" Death took a deep breath. "But now more than ever we gotta believe in him. But now we gotta move. When we're next, then this is not the place to be." David tried moving again, but Dorothy remained stubborn. "Please, Dorothy…"

Dorothy just shook her head, shivers running up her arms. "This is not going to work… David, you have to watch out for both of us. It is not fair. I cannot look out for you, for clues, to save you. I am blind." Dorothy crossed her free arm over her chest and bit her lip. David looked at her, surprised. Dorothy was always the first to protest when people viewed her as 'invalid' because she was blind. She preferred it when people treated her as if she weren't blind.

"C'mon Dorothy, that doesn't matter."

"It _does_, David. We need to watch out for each other, but I cannot watch out for you!"

"But you can hear for me, Dorothy. If you… if you just give up now, I'll be in an even worse position because there wouldn't even be a chance of you saving me." David put his hands on Dorothy's cheeks and held her head firmly. "Listen to me. You have always said that you were just as able as people who could see, and I believe that, I do. You've always given people a hard time if they hold a door open for you, or if they hand something to you that you are perfectly capable of doing. Blindness has never affected you before and it shouldn't now." David pressed his forehead against Dorothy's. "And besides, even if you wanted to give up for real, I wouldn't let you. I've lost far too many people to lose you. Losing you would simply break me. It doesn't matter that you are blind, Dorothy. Your other senses are better than mine are. When the time comes, you'll be able to save me. We're partners Dorothy. We always have been. I'll look out for you, and you will look out for me, okay? Don't give up. You've been strong throughout all of this, you _cannot _give up now!"

"But…"

"Don't give up on me Dorothy!" David said firmly. "Don't give up on yourself. If you don't want to believe in Joshua, then believe in _me. _I'll get you out of here, okay?"

Dorothy faced David before nodding. "Okay. I am… I am sorry for that."

"Don't be. We're all scared." David started forward, this time with Dorothy moving. He started up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Nick, Grace and Derrick stood outside the apartment door. Nick's hand was raised to knock but he wasn't doing it. Derrick put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked sternly.

"I…" Nick paused, his face downcast. "I-I hate bringing this back to her. I mean, this man has done horrible things… and I hate bringing him back into Beatrice's life."

"Then walk away." Derrick crossed his arms. "You are the one who wants to talk to him, and not even for the plan. You can just walk away here."

Nick shook his head. "No… either way, I need to know where Gerald is. I cannot let him roam around free to do other horrors."

"Then knock. It ain't a hard decision to make if you only got one choice."

Nick took a breath. "Yeah, thanks." Nick nodded to himself before knocking three times on the door. There was a pause, before the sound of soft footsteps. The door opened to reveal one of Beatrice's young girls. Nick blinked in surprise. "H-Hello."

"You're the man who saved us." Abbie said, her eyes wide. Abbie's brown hair was brushed back so it hung down her back other than two bangs that framed her face. "That's what mom says."

"I…" Nick paused before shaking his head. "Where is your mother? I need to talk to her."

"She is shopping. She'll be coming back soon." Abbie looked up at Nick. "Do you want to come in and wait? I'm sure mom won't mind."

"Doesn't your mother tell you never to speak to strangers kid?" Derrick put in over Nick's shoulder. Abbie looked up at him without even blinking.

"Nick isn't a stranger. He saved us from a bad man. Mom considers him a family friend. If you two are Nick's friends, you can come in too." Abbie opened the door wider.

"Okay, thank you." Nick tipped his head before entering the room, following closely by Grace and Derrick. He walked in the room and sat down on the nearby sofa. Grace sat next to him, while Derrick sat on another chair, watching the both of them. Abbie shut the door and padded over to a door, peering in.

"Mary, we have guests." She called lightly. After a few moments, the younger Mary appeared in a pale pink shirt. She was smaller than Abbie, her hair tied back into a pony-tail. She seemed to shrink and stand slightly behind Abbie as if to hide. She waved nervously.

"H-Hello."

"Hi there." Grace said, leaning forward. "What's your name?"

"M-Mary. That's Abbie, my sister." Mary said with a slight stammer.

"Those are nice names." Grace smiled.

Mary seemed to blush slightly and hid further behind Abbie. Abbie just looked at her before looking back up at Nick. "Would you like something to drink? Mom says that's the first thing I should ask a guest."

"No, I'm fine." Nick shook his head.

"Actually, I would like so-" Derrick started but was interrupted by Abbie.

"I asked Nick. Not you." Abbie said firmly, her eyes narrowed. "You are still strangers. I just let you in because you are Nick's friends."

Derrick seemed lost for words at the nerve of the thirteen year old girl. Grace giggled, and when Derrick glared daggers at her she burst out laughing. Abbie looked unnerved and glanced at Grace, worried. Grace managed to hold back her laughter and explain. "D-Don't worry… it's just, not many people can get Der-Bear to hold his tongue."

"Der-Bear?" Mary asked, speaking up. "I have a bear. His name's Freddy Krueger."

"The guy with the clawed hands?" Derrick put in. "Weird to name your bear after a movie killer…"

"Mom doesn't let us watch those movies…" Abbie leaned in with a small smile. "But we do anyway. I like Jason better though. He _really _kills people, not just kills them in their dreams."

"But it's cooler to kill people in their dreams!" Mary protested, all nervousness disappearing.

"No, it is cooler to cut people's heads off!"

"I personally like Jason more." Grace put in.

"See!" Abbie pointed to Grace. "She agrees with me!"

"Gracie, don't egg them on…" Derrick narrowed his eyes. "Besides, when did you ever watch movies like that?"

Grace stuck her tongue out. "When you weren't looking."

"Hey, do you want to come see some drawings?" Mary tugged on Grace's hand. Grace smiled down at her.

"Sure I would. What sort of drawings have you got?"

"All sorts! I draw animals and fantasy things, like dragons and centaurs. Abbie likes to write stories in her notepad, but I like drawing." Mary grinned and pulled Grace through the open door into what was obviously the girls' room.

Derrick was about to protest Grace going out of his sight, but he stopped just before he was about to say something. He slouched in the chair, watching the doorway instead.

"Are you here to talk to mom about our fake dad?" Abbie suddenly asked, sitting cross-legged and looking up at Nick.

"What would make you think that?" Nick questioned.

"I always knew he was weird. His personality was so… creepy and nothing like I remember dad being like. But Mom seemed to think he was real, at least until you came and shot him." Abbie said. Nick winced.

"H-How are you… feeling about that?"

Abbie looked to the floor. "Mom says that it was necessary. That fake dad was a bad man. I'm okay though. Mary has nightmares, but I've seen worse."

"Y-You have?" Nick blinked, surprised.

"Yeah. Mary had a cold and had to stay home, but Mom took me shopping last year. It was one of the only times our fake dad wasn't with us. This guy went onto the street but was hit by a car. Mom tried shielding my eyes, but I could see the way his skull was cracked open. I could see his _brain_."

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, eyes wide.

"I wasn't for a while, but I got over it." Abbie shrugged. "I see worse in the movies anyway. I mean, have you seen Walking Dead?"

"I-" Nick started but was interrupted by a voice.

"That's something you shouldn't be watching Abbie." The door had opened quietly and Beatrice was standing with her hands on her hips, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked more refreshed than when Nick had last seen her. She had a few plastic bags of shopping in one hand and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, with her hair tied back like Mary's was.

"Mom!" Abbie went forward and hugged Beatrice's legs.

"Hugging me isn't going to make me ignore that." Beatrice chuckled and rubbed Abbie's hair as Mary appeared out of the doorway. Grace stood in the doorway after her. With both girls hugging her legs, Beatrice looked up towards Nick. Nick rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. They invited us in and-"

"What are you apologizing for? The girls seem to like talking to adults more than kids their own age. It's good for them." Beatrice placed the bags down on a nearby table and looked at Grace and Derrick. "Who are these two?"

"It's Derrick, ma'am. That's my sister, Grace."

"Hello, you must be Beatrice." Grace extended her hand and shook Beatrice's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Such polite friends you have Nick. I have to say I'm almost surprised. Policeman seem to always have violent, swearing companions."

Both Grace's and Nick's head turned towards Derrick.

"What?" Derrick asked.

"Anyways, to what do I owe the visit?" Beatrice asked, sitting down in the last free chair.

Nick took a breath. "I… I need to talk to you about… well…"

Beatrice took a breath and nodded. "I understand." She turned to Abbie and Mary. "Girls, can you go to Mr Jefferson. He was asking to talk to you girls." Beatrice turned back to the trio. "He's going on in years, and he says that these two remind him of his own children when they were younger." Turning back to her daughters, Beatrice leaned down. "Now, remember what to do if he does anything weird?"

"Hit him with the closest blunt object and scream really loudly." Abbie recited proudly, earning a rub on the head.

"Good girls. Now, off you trot. I think he's even baked cookies from the smell."

"Oooh, cookies." With that, Mary and Abby left the room. As soon as they were gone, Beatrice seemed to deflate, her shoulders slumping.

"It's so much energy taking care of those girls… I love them to bits but…" Beatrice shrugged. "I almost can't wait until they start becoming independent and then moaning at me at every little thing." Beatrice chuckled before looking to Nick. "So… you want to talk about… him…"

"Unfortunately, yes." Nick nodded.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Beatrice crossed her arms. "Hit me."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Chloe?" Jeremy asked, his eyes wide with worry. Chloe just panted, hands on her knees. They had just ran up four flights of stairs as they crumbled behind them, although it seemed to stop.<p>

"…Fine… just… just outta breath…" Chloe took a few more seconds before straightening up and looking at the remnants of the stairs. "Guess it stopped, huh… does that mean we're not next?"

"Who knows?" Jeremy just shrugged, stepping towards the only window. It looked as if the doors hadn't been put in yet, since there was only a black rectangle of marker pen where the door should have been. "Damn, no way down this way. That's almost a forty foot drop, if not a bit more."

Chloe frowned and looked down the way they had come, but the stairs were now crushed up into rubble far down the shaft, with bits of metal railing and rebar stick up. She moved backwards, feeling a bit of vertigo. Chloe turned back towards Jeremy with a small smile. "You know, usually when I was stuck in a small room with a boy… I'd know a good way to pass the time."

Jeremy managed a smile but also sighed. "I don't think now is the best time. We're trapped."

"But not actively about to die." Chloe said and sat down with her back on the wall and drew her knees up to her chest. "Y'know, I never actually became a Hollywood starlet like I always wanted to be…"

Looking towards her, Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

Chloe just shrugged. "I was just thinking. You know I wanted to be an actress. The typical dream but hey, I wanted it more than anything. I took drama at school, once again you know that… but I never followed up, did I? I was too busy screwing around…"

"Chloe…"

"Have I ever told you how sorry I am?" Chloe ran a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"You don't need to tell me." Jeremy sat down next to Chloe. "What happened in the past happened in the past. What matters is now. And the future." Jeremy put a hand on Chloe's stomach. "And the baby."

"We ought to name the baby." Chloe suddenly sat, grabbing Jeremy's hand and keeping a hold of it.

"We don't even know the gender yet though."

"So? We'll just create two names. I'll do the boy and you do the girl." Chloe said and leant her head on Jeremy's shoulder. "Besides, we don't have anything better to do."

"True…" Jeremy smiled. "I've always liked names that are after flowers. So maybe Rose, or Tulip, or something like that."

"I like Rose…" Chloe smiled. "Rose is a nice name. For boys, I've always veered towards 'normal' names. I mean, 'Jeremy' is normal right? Although, let's not name our son Jeremy. I've always found it weird when family's name the kids after them. I mean, how self-centred can you get?" Chloe chuckled. "I like William. He can be Bill when he grows older."

"I like that. William and Rose." Jeremy smiled. "Hey, maybe it could be twins? That'd be nice, to have both a girl and a boy."

"But do you know how much work that'd involve? And the money?" Chloe lamented, but then stopped. "Well… it's not like I have a lack of money. So, William or Rose. I like them a lot. William Edwards. Rose Edwards…" Chloe looked Jeremy in the eyes. "Chloe Edwards. We still gotta get married remember." Chloe raised her hand with the ring. "Since you proposed and all."

"We'll have the best marriage you could ever want." Jeremy said with a wide smile. The smile faltered as a loud _CRACK _echoed around the room. Both Jeremy and Chloe looked at a crack that had appeared in the middle of the floor, slowly growing bigger. "No…" Jeremy got to his feet, eyes widening. "No… no…" He gulped, bottom lip quivering. "There's nothing underneath us… is there?"

Standing up also, Chloe shook her head. "N-No…"

Jeremy looked up to the roof, seeing more cracks appearing. "Oh… Then… then we're trapped… nothing underneath us… nothing… It's over…" Chloe grabbed a hold of Jeremy's shoulders and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him.

"I got to be honest… when worst comes to worst… I'm glad I'm with you Jeremy." Chloe said quietly as the cracks grew under their feet. "Nothing like childhood promises, eh?"

"Forever and ever…" Jeremy muttered. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Chloe…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." Chloe responded.

"I couldn't protect you…" Jeremy grit his teeth, unwilling tears falling from his eyes. "I couldn't protect the baby… I wasn't strong enough…"

"You _are _strong Jeremy. You've always been strong. I mean, you gotta be strong to deal with a girl like me…"

"We shouldn't be here…" Jeremy tightened his embrace, tears freely falling from his eyes as cracks grew in a spider web outwards on the floor and the ceiling. "I was never on the list… you were prevented from the list… we should have never been here…"

"But we are. Because we thought we _were_. Come on, Jeremy, we can't change that so there is no point lamenting it." Chloe sniffed, her own cheeks wet now. "But look on the bright side-"

"…there's a bright side?"

"In David's vision, we must have died together. I mean, I wanted us to be old but it always had been what I wanted… to die with you…" Chloe pulled out of the embrace with a soft smile. "I wanted us to be together forever and ever like we promised all that time ago. We've been through our ups and downs… mostly because of me."

"…Don't blame yourself…" Jeremy shook his head. "Not now. You said I was strong? You are even stronger. Because you came back to me…"

Chloe bit her lip as the first bits of concrete starting falling from the roof, and holes appeared in the floor. She looked down and then back up at Jeremy. "Yeah… Yeah… You're right. I came back to you… And I don't regret a damn thing. Jeremy Edwards… For years I treated you like dirt… but no matter what, you stuck by me. You saw something in me that I never saw myself… You got me to see the light… and now I see it, now more than ever… I love you…"

Jeremy smiled, stepping forward, placing one hand on Chloe's cheek, lightly stroking it. "Chloe Marvin… I always stuck close to you because I knew you were the one for me… for me, I didn't care if you didn't care for me but I always cared for you. I wanted to protect you, I wanted to be with you… I didn't care if I was used… all I cared about was that I was doing it for _you_. You are that guiding light of my life… the lighthouse in the darkness, the beacon in the shadows… I am glad…" Jeremy's other hand touched Chloe's belly. "That we had the chance to _know_ that we were going to be parents… that we were going to get married… I am so… damn glad that we were going to be together forever…" Jeremy pulled Chloe had in, not even trying to wipe away the tears running down his eyes. "…And now we are. From the day we met to the day we die… today… we were together… and for all of that, throughout everything that has happened… when I thought you were dying in front of me… when _I _thought I was dying in front of you… I have never, ever stopped loving you, Chloe… and I really, really do love you… More than anything…"

Together, the duo hugged each-other tight even as the floor started to fall. Then the floor collapsed, and together as one, both plummeted down to their deaths below, never once letting go of each other.

* * *

><p><em>Here's my chance! Think about what happened later, go now! Now!<em> Joshua was in Death's domain, eternal blackness with only one bright shining figure. He was sprinting towards it, one hand reached out. _I got it! I can do this! All I need to do is touch him and it's over! There were sacrifices, but I've done it! I've-_

A wall of light burst downwards, and as soon as Joshua touched it he was propelled out into the real world.

* * *

><p>Joshua opened his eyes and instantly slammed his hand to the ground. "Fuck!" His gaze turned to the far end of the room, where the staircase had collapsed, and now where two bodies were lying broken and blood. Joshua grit his teeth. "No… Fuck… fuck!"<p>

"Joshua…"

Joshua looked up to see Detrikov's eyes asking the question. "No… I didn't get in… but I think… I'm close, I think next time-"

"There is not going to be a next time." Detrikov said softly.

"What?" Joshua's eyes widened. "Are you doubting me? I can do this!"

"Look with your _eyes_ Joshua!" Detrikov growled, pointing down at Lukas, where Dominika was still holding his body close. "Lukas is dead!" Detrikov turned and pointed towards the bodies of Chloe and Jeremy. "Chloe and Jeremy are dead! Now only two more remain abandoned up there!" Detrikov pointed up. "We got to end this now!"

"I am not ending this! I can do this!" Joshua growled.

"You cannot! It is over, Joshua! Three people have died, I cannot allow more to die because of a failed plan!"

"It is not a fucking failed plan!" Joshua snarled and stepped forward. "I can do this!"

"Stop this, Joshua, you cannot!"

"I can!" Joshua shouted, pushing Detrikov with both hands. Detrikov stumbled backwards, just as a heavy piece of concrete slammed just where he was standing.

Detrikov paused, evidently surprised, but he hid it well. "You are next, then. As we know Dorothy was still alive when David was."

Joshua grit his teeth. "I don't care. Just save me, and then I can get-"

Joshua was interrupted as Detrikov slammed his one hand on his chest. Joshua fell backwards hard onto his rear just as another heavy slab of concrete slammed down to the floor.

"Did you get in?" Detrikov asked quietly.

"No… I… what? I didn't even get the goddamn chance!" Joshua pushed himself back up to his feet. "Now let me-"

"David and Dorothy are next!" Detrikov said firmly, pointing up towards where David and Dorothy had gone. "Do you want them to die?"

"Of course not, but if they save each other then-"

"Stop fooling yourself!" Detrikov suddenly yelled, stepping forward and getting in Joshua's face. "There comes a time, Joshua, there comes a time when you must admit that you made the wrong call!"

"I-"

"No! Don't even try to protest! You had a plan, and it didn't work out! Three people have died! You've had chance upon chance to do what you wanted, but you could not! Instead of letting two more die, why not _save _some lives today? They depended on you Joshua, and you failed them. The _least _you could do is save them!" Detrikov squeezed his fist shut, staring hard at Joshua. Joshua looked up at him before slowly nodding.

"Okay…" Joshua put a hand on his face, glancing to Lukas, then to Chloe and Jeremy. _I killed them…_ "Okay… Stay with Dominika. Keep her safe when the list turns around again." Joshua looked to Lukas once more, seeing the ragged wound in his throat. Then towards where Chloe and Jeremy had fallen, seeing them pierced but embracing each other. He felt something twist in his heart. _I'm so… so sorry… I…_ Joshua shook his head before heading for the doorway David and Dorothy had gone through. There was a small hole, just big enough for him to get through.

_I'm sorry._


	93. To Defeat Death (Part Three)

**A/N: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your review! Okay, so, I think this is one of my favourite chapters in this story thus far. It can be summed up thusly: Sh*t goes down. Anywho, for the final part of the three part chapters, read on! **

**Chapter 93**

**To Defeat Death – Part Three**

"You want to know where Gerald liked to… hang out?" Beatrice curled her fingers together and narrowed her eyes at Nick. "Why?"

Nick looked at Beatrice and knew he couldn't just tell her that Myers was alive somewhere. Instead, he leaned forward slightly. "I want to find a journal or something similar. I just… want to find out why he did what he did. It's common for men such as him to write things down in journals."

"Who cares why he did it?" Beatrice shook her head.

"I do. It will… it will just set my heart at ease knowing about the man I killed. So if you could… remember the places he used to visit… that would be useful. I hate to bring up these memories but it is important to me…"

"I understand…" Beatrice sighed and stood up, arms crossed. "There weren't many places he went without me. He always stayed near me… or at least, I stayed with him at that apartment. He did go below the apartment often, but that was likely burnt down along with the rest of the apartment. He did like to visit the church though. I don't think he was religious but he often went to the church."

"The church… of course… how could I have forgotten…" Nick managed a small smile. "Thank you for bringing that back up for me, Beatrice. Now I can find him."

"…find him…?" Beatrice echoed, her voice going quiet. Nick froze, realizing what he had just said.

"You screwed that one up." Derek muttered under his breath so only Nick could hear it.

"So…" Beatrice stepped towards the window and looked out. "He is… alive?"

"I…" Nick paused, not wanting to say it but knowing that he couldn't lie now, not after being confronted so directly. Preparing for the worst, he nodded. "He is."

"But how?" To her credit, Beatrice seemed still and calm.

"Our companion, a woman named Lisa, was something called a Chosen. She had an… offer with Death for a 'trade' so to speak. Others have been brought back by some other Chosen, and Lisa chose to bring back Gerald."

"Why… Why would she bring someone like him back?"

"She believed that he could help us defeat Death." Nick explained.

"...I see. That would, after all, make sense. He was always striving to defeat that being." Beatrice paused for a full minute; her fingers squeezed white on the window-frame. "…What are you going to do with him once you've got what you want?"

"It would probably be best to… make sure that he cannot come back again." Nick said truthfully. "I will do what I need to do."

"I hope so… I cannot bear the thought of that man coming into mine – and my daughters – lives again."

Nick's eyes hardened and he stepped forward, lightly touching Beatrice's arm. "Don't worry. I will not let him come close to you ever again. That part of your life is over. This conversation is likely the last you will hear of him from my mouth."

"I see… I'm glad."

"We ought to be going then. Thank you for your time." Nick started for the door, with Grace and Derrick standing up, when Beatrice raised a hand.

"Please, can you stay for a while?"

"Stay?" Nick turned towards her, confused. Beatrice was looking down, her hair falling over her eyes.

"It is… comforting to talk to somebody like this. I… am hesitant to talk to strangers and whoever my former friends were while with _him_ I don't know where they are. You… and I share a connection via this man. Completely different connections, but connections never the less. I would like to talk about it. It would help me a lot with the situation. Help me handle it."

Nick nodded, understanding perfectly. "Sure, we'll stay and talk. It'll be a nice change of pace for us I think, too."

* * *

><p>"Oh no…" David's face fell as he looked over the edge of the building. Both he and Dorothy could only climb all the way to the top, which came up to an open-roofed area. There were three walls, but one wall was missing and it was here David was looking off of, his face getting pelted with rain. "Oh… This is… This is bad…"<p>

"What is it?" Dorothy asked fearfully, reaching out for David and grabbing his arm. "What is wrong?"

"…" David didn't want to say a thing, didn't want to scare Dorothy more than she already was, but he couldn't just _not _tell her. "C-Chloe and Jeremy… they just…"

"Oh." Dorothy caught on quickly. "So that means that we need to get to Joshua and Vladimir… They are the only ones left other than us to be on the list."

"No… That won't help." David's fist clenched shut. "Both were just skipped as well. It looks as if they were having some kind of argument." David turned around to face Dorothy more directly. "So that means… that means you are next, Dorothy."

"Oh." Dorothy brushed her hands through her hair, using the rain to slick it back and keep it out of her eyes.

"But don't worry." David grabbed Dorothy's hands and lifted them up. "I will not let anything happen to you."

"I know." Dorothy smiled. "I know."

"First things first, we need to figure a way off this roof." David walked over to the stairwell but frowned. "The only doorway we saw was the one we entered, and that is now blocked off."

"So… So what?"

David took a breath, closing his eyes. "So we are trapped, Dorothy. Rats in a cage." David turned back around and paced the room. "But all is not lost. Unlike Chloe and Jeremy… we did not die together. In the vision I-I watched… I watched you go…" David clenched his teeth before continuing. "So I can save you. Perhaps I will go instantly after you, but I should have a chance to save you first."

"You won't let anything happen to me…" Dorothy said, walking to David's shoulder. "…and I won't let anything happen to you."

"…Will not." David muttered.

"Sorry?" Dorothy narrowed her eyes, confused.

"You said 'won't'. You mean 'will not'." David smiled solemnly. "It's funny. That's the first time I've ever heard you shorten something like that. You always use the… 'proper' way of saying things. Do not, instead of don't, cannot instead of can't… that's the first time I've heard you shorten a phrase."

"I am… not sure this is the right situation to be talking about that."

"We got to talk about something though. I'm not gonna just sit here and stay quiet until something happens. And I'm sure as hell not going to talk about how Joshua screwed up." David hissed the last phrase out of his mouth with enough venom to cause Dorothy to draw back.

"What do… you mean."

"I told you, Chloe and Jeremy are dead now. Lukas died when we were down there. That's three chances. _Three _chances for Joshua to do whatever the hell it is he wanted to do. But he hasn't done it, especially if he was arguing with Detrikov. So Joshua screwed up… Once again… Once again he screwed us over…" David's eyes darkened and he walked over to the age, but only saw Detrikov peering up at them with Dominika still huddled over Lukas' body. "Huh, he's gone."

"Joshua?"

"Yeah." David turned back around. "Probably running the fuck away like when Lisa… died…" David froze, his eyes trained to Dorothy's feet.

Sensing something was wrong by his tone of voice, Dorothy faced David. "What's wrong?"

"…Fuck." David seemed entranced and only able to mutter the simple curse as he watched a crack criss-cross under Dorothy's feet. It was oddly mesmerising, seeing the cracks actually form. It was only when the cracks formed into a rough square and Dorothy let out a yelp as the floor collapsed underneath her did David move.

He shot forward and in an instant grabbed Dorothy in a tight embrace, stopping her for falling. Her legs waved over the hole before David grunted and pulled her back onto the still remaining floor.

"I did not even…" Dorothy placed a hand on her chest, panting slightly. "I was not… I was not expecting that."

"No one ever expects it. But now you're skipped… see…" David smiled. "I told you I'd protect-"

David's voice was cut off as his foot seemed to fall into empty air. He glanced down in stupor to see that the edge of the roof had collapsed, and he was teetering back into nothingness. David's arms flailed for a moment before his other foot slipped and he plummeted down.

David's descent was stopped quickly as his chest slammed against the side of the remaining roof, his hands scrambling for a handhold, but there was nothing. His finger-nails scratched the smooth floor in search of a hand-hold, but there was nothing of the sort. Just when he figured he was about to fall, Dorothy suddenly grabbed a hold of both of his arms.

"Dorothy…" David grunted, muscles rippling in his chest as he tried to stop himself from falling. Even now, Dorothy was slowly being dragged to the edge, in no way strong enough to support David's weight.

"I got you…" Dorothy panted with a smile. "I got you, David, it is okay…"

"It's not… Dorothy…" David let out a groan of pain as the concrete pressed into his ribs. His legs flailed in mid-air, his toes kicking the wall below. He was still slipping slowly downwards, Dorothy's feet sliding across the concrete. He arms were tense and her face was still.

"It is…" Dorothy bit her bottom lip and tried pulling back, but that only resulted in her losing her footing. She fell to her chest and David fell even further, completely going over the side. Now he was only hanging onto Dorothy's arms and she was getting pulled over as well. If she didn't let go, they'd both be going down.

"…Let go…" David growled, his eyes narrowing.

"W-What?"

"Let go, Dorothy."

"No! I got you, I… I got you, I cannot let go now."

"You have to! I'm too heavy for you! If you don't let me go, then we will both die!"

"Fine, we will both die then. David, I am not letting you go. You saved my life; you were there for me whenever I needed it. You helped me come to terms with my blindness, I am _not _letting you go!"

"Please… don't do this, Dorothy…"

"Do what, David? Do not save you? I have to at least try! Letting go would be akin to murdering you. You have been through so much, David. You saw me die once. You saw your ex-wife die. You have had that vision, you have been through too much to just… to just let yourself go."

"There isn't a choice!"

"There is always a choice!" Dorothy panted, tears stinging her eyes and mixing in with the rain water. Her shoulder muscles were straining as she hung over the edge, keeping a hold of David. "No matter what, there is always a choice!"

"Not with this… not with Death! Just let me go damnit! You are strong… You can keep going without me, I know you can-"

"I cannot. You are my best friend David… you are more than that! If I lose you then… then that is it. I will not have anything else to live for. But you do! You still have a son out there who has just lost his mother! You got to let me save you."

"I would love you to, Dorothy, but the point is that you can't! We are slipping! I'm hanging in the air! I can't be saved. You think I want to let Max be alone? I don't, but the fact is that if you don't let go then you are going to die too! I can't let that happen, I will not let that happen!"

"Then… T-Then what are you going to do? Just… Just force me to let go?"

David grit his teeth and closed his eyes. "Dorothy… please… if you could see my face right now, you would know that _this has to happen_. Death happens all the time Dorothy. You can still be strong without me, I know you can. There are other people out there to care for you, other people you can be with."

"David…"

David opened his eyes and stared into Dorothy's own pale ones, knowing she couldn't see him but trying to get the image into her head somehow. "Dorothy Louella… I love you… so… so much… but this _needs _to happen."

"Do not go… please, David… do not-"

"I cannot let both us die here. I'm sorry." David said firmly and squeezed hard on Dorothy's arms, digging his nails into her skin, splitting it and allowing blood to well up. Instinctively Dorothy gasped in pain and drew her hands away.

Letting go of David in the process.

David smiled as his hands fell free for Dorothy's, and he allowed his eyes to shut, knowing that it what be a relatively quick fall before his death.

_It's fine. I can accept this. If Dorothy continues living, I can accept this. This is the way it has to-_

"Nobody else is dying today."

Just as Dorothy's hands let go, two stronger, firmer hand hands grabbed a hold of David's wrist. David opened his eyes in surprise to see Joshua's determined and worn face. "Joshua…"

"So get your ass up here." Joshua growled as he strained his muscles. Slowly, but surely, David was dragged back up until his chest was back to the roof. Joshua continued pulling and finally David was back on the roof.

"…Joshua…" David repeated, panting.

Joshua looked down at David sadly before looking up to the sky. "We gotta go. Get Detrikov and Dominika, find the other three, and figure something else out."

"No." David said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Joshua looked back down to see David getting to his feet, eyes narrowed in anger.

"No fuckin' way." David snarled, straightening up so he was standing over Joshua. Joshua sighed and put his hands up.

"Look, I know… I know I screwed up. But we gotta get someplace safe-"

"Here is just as safe as anywhere else." David said. "What the fuck happened Joshua?"

"What do you-"

"Chloe. Jeremy. Lukas. _Three _people. I thought the whole goddamn point of this plan was to _save _us, not kill us!"

"David…" Dorothy put a hand on David's elbow but David shrugged it off, his emotions taking over.

"No, Dorothy, no! I placed my trust in this… this asshole. I shouldn't have, but I did. I had to trust him once again because it sounded like he actually had a plan. That was complete and utter bullshit! There was no plan!" David jabbed his finger into Joshua's chest. "I thought you knew what you were doing? I thought it was all but certain that we were going to get out alive!"

"Look, David, I understand why you are angry but-"

"But nothing, Joshua, but nothing." David simmered down and shook his head. "You failed. Again. Once again you couldn't protect us."

Joshua's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What in the name of _fuck_ do you think I mean?" David opened his arms wide. "You couldn't protect Lukas! You couldn't protect Chloe and Jeremy! Riley, Becca, all of the survivors you couldn't fucking protect them. We placed _our _lives in your hands and you just threw us out of the court!"

"That isn't fair." Joshua said quietly.

"Fair? Don't you talk to me about what is fair! Is it fair that because of your screw-ups, innocent people die? Is it fair that they died because you couldn't protect them!? I should have seen it coming! I mean, you couldn't protect your own goddamn mother!"

"Shut up…" Joshua muttered.

"Shut up? No, I won't fucking shut up! I have had it up to here with you! You couldn't protect your mother so what made you think you could protect strangers? Fuck it, you couldn't even protect your own goddamn brother!"

Joshua clenched his teeth and stood up straight, staring in David's eyes. "I have done _everything_…" Joshua hissed. "Everything for you people. I have sacrificed my very well-being for you people. And you have the… the _nerve _to say I couldn't protect you?"

"Who's going to support you Joshua? Fucking no one, there are all dead!" David clenched his fists. "What are you? Eighteen? You're nothing more than a fuckin' kid! What made you think you could save us? Would made you think you could defeat Death? You're filled with nothing more than dreams, Joshua! You got to look at reality. You're no fucking hero!"

"I never claimed to be a hero!" Joshua shouted back over the pounding of the rain.

"But you 'claimed' to be able to save us!" David roared back. "The closest you came to saving us was getting us out of Willingboro, and even then you fucked up because you got shot in the fucking skull!"

"Oh, like I can control who shoots me!" Joshua spat. "I done so much more than driving a bus!"

"No you haven't! The only people who actually managed to save us were Lisa and Richard!"

"I saved Lukas!"

"For what?" David jabbed his finger down to where Dominika was hugging Lukas's body. Detrikov was looking up at them. "Lukas is _dead _now, Joshua! His throat was fuckin' torn out! It doesn't matter that you saved him 'cause he fuckin' dead anyway!" David paused and shook his head. "Fuck it. Just… just fuck it." He prodded Joshua in the chest again. "I don't care about you. I don't want to know you anymore. All the fucking time, you fucked up. It's not a game we're playing here Joshua. It's people's lives on the line, lives you seem so willing to throw the fuck away! Why don't you just fuck off someplace else? Go find a family member you can actually sa-"

David was cut off by Joshua slamming his fist into his jaw. David stumbled back slightly in surprise, but his eyes soon narrowed and his knuckles clenched. "You know what… You want to fuckin' fight? Then fuckin' bring it! I've had enough of you murdering us all!" David sprung forward and tackled into Joshua, knocking him to the floor. He slammed a fist into Joshua's left cheek, and another fist on the right. He went for a third blow but Joshua raised his arm and blocked it before kneeing David in the stomach. David rolled to the side in pain as Joshua scrambled to his feet.

"I don't want to fight, David, we can figure this out!" Joshua panted, blood trickling from a split lip.

David stood up, shoulders heaving up and down. "You goddamn hypocrite! You punch me out of the blue, and you say you don't wanna fight? It's too late for that!" David stepped forward and grabbed Joshua's shoulders, pushing him back into the wall. Keeping on arm pinning Joshua to the wall, David used his other to slam a fist into Joshua's stomach. "I'll beat your scrawny ass like it deserves to be beaten! I'll show you why you can't just play around with people's lives! I'll show you that you can't be a goddamn hero when you constantly FUCK UP!" David roared the last two words and slammed his forehead forward, connecting hard with Joshua's nose. There was an audible _crack_ and almost instantly blood gushed from Joshua's nose, splashing against the concrete before being washed away by the rain.

Lightning flashed in the distance, accompanied by a deep roar of thunder as David slammed his fist into a woozy Joshua's lip, splitting it open even more. David followed up by driving his fist just above Joshua's left eye, causing a deep bloody gash to join in with the nose and lip.

"David! Stop this!" Being unable to see, Dorothy could however clearly hear the violence going on.

"No, Dorothy, not until this fucking fucker learns his fucking lesson!" David roared, grabbing Joshua's shoulder and pushed him to the side. Joshua hit the floor hard, the back of his head slamming against the concrete. David stepped towards him and kicked him in the ribs. "He's gotta pay for screwing us all over!" David stomped on Joshua's left hand, hearing another audible crunch as Joshua's finger snapped. "He's got to learn that he's fucked up!"

"Fighting him is not going to help that!" Dorothy stepped forward and grabbed David's shoulder. "Fighting him is not going to teach him."

"Words don't seem to affect him!" David panted, wiping his mouth as he stared down at a now bloody Joshua. Joshua let off a slight groan and started slowly getting to his feet. "So, did you learn your damn lesson?"

Joshua looked out of his good eye. "Fuck. You." He spat before charging David. David caught him on the shoulders and the two struggled to overpower each-other. Despite being smaller than David, Joshua was strong and was hanging on. The two circled each other, arms pushing against the other in a test of strength.

"Their blood is on your hands!" David snarled. "Everybody's blood is on your hands! Your mother! Your brother! Everyone!"

"I'm not the only one who screwed up!" Joshua snarled back, his voice throaty and nasally from the broken nose. "I didn't fuck my wife's sister! I'm not a fucking coward who leaves his son alone and not even talk to him at his own mother's funeral!"

"Screw you!" David suddenly slammed his knee into Joshua's gut. "You know nothing about me!"

Joshua responded by driving his head forward and hitting David just above the nose with a hard-hitting head-butt. "I know enough to know you are a terrible father! I know enough that you a fucking hypocrite who let his ex-wife die and left his son alone!"

"I didn't _let _her die!" David roared, pushing Joshua back. Joshua stumbled but managed to regain his footing just as he reached the edge of the roof.

"Sure you didn't. Just like you didn't let Dorothy die before _my brother _brought her back!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" David stepped forward. Joshua had nowhere to go. His back was against a figurative wall.

"Oh come on, where were you when Myer's men slit her fuckin' throat?"

"I'll kill you!" David lunged forward with a large swing, but Joshua easily ducked. He stepped out of David's range, causing David to turn around. And just like that, David's feet were on the edge of the roof.

"You'll kill me?" Joshua grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "No one fucking kills me! I'm a survivor! I have been since I was nine goddamn years old! I raised myself! I raised my brother! You can't do shit to me!"

"_You _are insane!" David spat. "An insane murderer!"

"Maybe I am! Maybe I am crazy! Maybe I am insane! But you know what? That's what's gotten me to survive since then! I SCREWED UP!" Joshua roared. "I know this! But David, you know what? You fuckin' screwed up by attacking me! You kill me?" Joshua chuckled, running one hand through his hair. "Fuck you!" With that, Joshua raised his foot and slammed it hard into David's stomach.

The force caused David to teeter backwards.

Straight off the side of the building.

As he fell, David's eyes widened in surprise. He watched as Joshua got further and further away, standing on the edge. He noticed Dorothy sobbing in the background. _Dorothy… Oh God… I fucked up, didn't I Dorothy? I screwed up badly… oh God… I'm sorry, Dorothy! Don't cry, I don't want to make you cry!_

"Dorothy!" David managed a last strangled cry before the back of his head slammed against the concrete far below, his head splitting open in a splash of bright blood.

_Doro… Doroth… Dorothy… thy… Do… Doro… Love… lo… love… you… Dorothy_

* * *

><p>"…No…" Joshua put both hands on his head, staring down at the broken figure of David almost fifty feet below. "…No, no… I didn't mean… I…" Joshua gulped, his eyes wide. "David!" He called, falling to his knees. "David! Answer me! Please, I didn't… David!"<p>

There was no answer. It was clear, and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, Joshua knew that David was dead.

_"You are insane! An insane murderer!"_

"I…" Joshua blanched and went pale. "…I killed him…"

"David?"

Joshua limply turned to see Dorothy's eyes wide open.

"David! Where did you go! David!" Dorothy turned on her feet and stared in Joshua's general direction. "Where is he? Joshua, where is David? Where is he?"

"…I killed him…"

"What?" Dorothy's bottom jaw started quivering. "_What?"_

"I killed him!" With that final cry, Joshua fell on all fours, shaking and weeping uncontrollably. "I killed him! I killed him!"


	94. Fury

**Chapter 94**

**Fury**

"Thanks for the coffee." Nick smiled to Beatrice. The girls had come back in, with Mary having dragged Grace back to her drawings and Abbie sitting cross-legged between her mother and Nick. Derrick sat silently, his eyes occasionally flitting towards the door.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad I could actually talk." Beatrice ran a hand through her hair. "It seems so long since I could actually… talk normally with someone similar to my age."

"I always say it is good to talk, even in the most strenuous of situations. We really ought to be going though, find out how Joshua is doing."

"Okay." Beatrice nodded and stood up along with Nick as Derrick got Grace from Mary's room. "It really has been nice to talk about things not related to… to everything. Goodbye then, Nick."

"Goodbye." With a nod of his head, Nick left the room followed by Derrick and Grace.

"They are nice people." Grace said as they walked down the corridor.

"You wouldn't have thought that their lives have been havoc." Nick sighed. "I'm glad she's okay though. I was worried about her, if I'm honest."

"Beatrice is a strong woman." Derrick crossed his arms. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to take her down."

The trio descended the stairs all the way to the ground floor.

"Do you think they are okay?" Grace asked nervously.

"I'm sure they are fine." Nick answered. "I mean, if they failed, then it would be our turn, but nothing bad has happened thus far." Nick shrugged as he opened the door out into the soaked street. "Who knows, maybe they really did succeed." Nick smiled at Grace before turning his head and freezing.

Walking down the sidewalk towards the apartment building were the easily recognizable figures of Dorothy, Detrikov, Dominika and Joshua. Dorothy seemed silent and shocked, seemingly helped along by Detrikov whose expression was set in stone. Dominika walked beside them, spinning a silver ring around her finger. Finally Joshua made up the rear and he looked a mess. He was absently cradling his hand, his nose looked certainly broken, his lip was split open and his left eye was a swollen mess of blood and purple bruised flesh.

"That… can't be good." Derrick muttered, looking over Nick's shoulder to the small group. Noticing no response, Derrick glanced down to see Nick staring hard at Joshua, his fists clenching and unclenching. "Hey, Earth to-"

"Where are they?!" Nick suddenly demanded, walking swiftly towards the group. Detrikov came to a halt, the others following his movements. Nick moved straight between the three and stood in front of Joshua. "Where are they? Where is Chloe? Jeremy? Lukas? David? Where_ are they!?_"

Joshua didn't respond, didn't even seen to acknowledge Nick's presence. Nick curled his lip and grabbed a hold of Joshua's collar, pulling him close.

"Joshua, where are they?"

"…dead…"

"What?" Nick fist's clenched even harder into his hands, nails splitting his skin.

"I said they're dead!" Joshua growled. "All of 'em, dead!"

Nick's jaw seemed to lower for a moment, his mind racing. _Four? Dead in one go? That couldn't be right… that couldn't… that's not true. This is some kind of sick joke, this is… Joshua wouldn't… _A spark seemed to ignite in Nick's mind, his thoughts going over all the promises Joshua had made, all the claims, all the speeches. The spark turned into fury, and before he knew it, Nick had swung his fist back to punch Joshua. Just as he thrust forward, his arm was suddenly grabbed.

"Now's not the time." Derrick said quietly. "He's already been through hell. He didn't just trip and get those injuries. I'd be willing to bet somebody's gone to town on him."

With a brief glance at Dorothy, Detrikov stepped forward. "David. They had an… argument. It ended with David falling."

"He didn't fall!" Joshua snapped. "I _pushed_ him because he pushed me past my breaking point! I killed him!"

Nick's eyes widened even further as Joshua giggled lowly and started tapping his fingers together. So much was going through Nick's head, so much fury, so much pain, so much sadness… he wanted to explode, he wanted to beat the hell out of Joshua but something, perhaps his cop instinct, perhaps his human instinct, stopped him. Instead, Nick stumbled backwards and wiped his mouth, managing to croak, "What happened?"

Seeing as the others were in no fit state to speak, Detrikov spoke out for them. "We got off to a bad start. Lukas wasn't skipped, and his death surprised us. Joshua didn't get the chance to get in. Then Chloe and Jeremy got trapped and fell… Joshua got in that time, but the wall prevented him from getting in that time. I figured it was too late so I got him to go to David and Dorothy – try to save them. He did, but he and David had… a bad argument and well, you heard it from his own lips."

"…so… so it failed… huh…" Nick felt his throat go dry. "The plan… it failed… do you… do you have anymore?"

"Yeah! I got a damn plan! Let's all just jump off a goddamn cliff and save Death the damn effort!" Joshua snarled, before giggling again. "Hell, why the hell not? We can all hold hands and sing as we jump off… it'll be wonderful and pretty…" Joshua grinned.

"I think you've already jumped off the deep end." Derrick grunted.

"No. We don't have any more plans." Detrikov provided.

Letting off an audible groan, Nick looked to the sky for a moment, before grunting, "Follow me," and setting off without an explanation. Knowing exactly what Nick was doing, Derrick motioned for the rest of the group.

"Come on. You guys may have fucked up, but Nick knows how to solve it."

* * *

><p>The man stood up from his kneeling position and stared at the cross, his eyes narrowing under his wire-rimmed glasses. He stepped forward and placed a finger on one of the nails – where the blood was still dry.<p>

_ A nail had been hammered into each hand and foot, a crown of thorns placed upon her head. _

Smiling to himself, the man turned towards two cages, their doors open. One cage was blackened with soot.

_"Will you save the mother who abandoned you or the brother you raised? To me it's a simple choice."_

"…Never should have rescued your mother…" The man muttered to himself just as the sound of large doors opening was heard. A single pair of footsteps made its way towards him, echoing off the abandoned churches walls. The man smiled but didn't turn around. "So… My murderer comes to me once more."

Gerald Myers turned around, pushing up his wire-rimmed glances as he stared at Nick. Nick stopped walking and simply stared at Gerald, taking in the small man with the wire-rimmed glasses and thinning hair. Gerald put his hand out to Nick.

"I appreciate our last meeting was… not the best of greetings. How are you, Nicholas?"

Nick narrowed his eyes and simply slapped Gerald's hand away. Gerald tutted.

"That is not polite. What do you want?" Gerald asked, turning towards the cross. "In fact, that is a foolish question. I know what you want. You want to know how to defeat Death. My answer?" Gerald smirked. "I am not going to tell you." Gerald turned around, noticing Nick's expression. "Are you really surprised? Unless your memory has disappeared," Gerald tapped his forehead. "You shot me. Did you really think I'd just answer you as simple as that?"

"No… I didn't." Nick said quietly. "Although you will tell us."

"And what makes you think that?"

Nick simply crossed his arms as the large wooden doors opened again. This time it was Derrick and Detrikov walking forward. Gerald just laughed.

"Is that Vladimir? You appear to missing an arm. And who is this? Somebody new I'm sure… But do you think just by bringing in some big guys to threaten me is going to work?" Gerald pushed his glasses up. "I am not going to say a word."

"It isn't those guys you need to be worried about." Nick motioned with his hand and Derrick and Detrikov stood aside, revealing Joshua. It was obvious Joshua hadn't been told, as his eyes widened in shock.

"…Oh…" Gerald's smile faltered slightly. "Isn't this a lovely meeting, Joshua? How has it been since your brother's death? I do hope you're okay… ahh… mind my words. You just lost your mother, didn't you?" Gerald chuckled. "Isn't it funny? I caused your family so much pain, but your mother-" Gerald didn't get to finish what he was about to say as Joshua flung himself forward with a feral scream of pain and anger. Gerald barely had time to respond to the attack before Joshua tackled him to the floor and rained fists down on Gerald, not even holding back. Gerald's glasses snapped under one fist, a piece of glass carving a slice down his cheek. At this, Derrick stood forward and pulled Joshua back, who was panting.

Gerald was flat on his back, face already starting to turn into a painting of red and purple. His chest slowly rose up and down and his eyes were blinking rapidly. Nick approached and crouched down. "We aren't playing games here, Gerald. Tell us."

A small smile appeared back on Gerald's face. "That is not going to… to happen."

Nick sighed and motioned for Derrick to let go. Derrick obeyed, allowing Joshua free from his grasp. This time Joshua stepped towards Gerald silently. He glanced towards the wooden cross, noticing that there was still a table with nails and a hammer on it. Joshua's head turned towards the metal cages and a feral grin appeared on his face. He bent down and grabbed Gerald's collar, lifting him up on the floor.

"Heh… looks like you've been the one beaten up." Gerald croaked. Joshua didn't respond but pushed Gerald against the cross, lifting him up with surprising strength. "W-What are you-" Gerald's eyes widened and his voice was lost as Joshua motioned for Detrikov. Detrikov silently walked over and took over from holding Gerald up by his neck. Joshua grabbed a nail and the hammer. "W-W-Wait, you don't need to…" Joshua grabbed Gerald's arm, placing it against one branch of the cross. He placed the nail on Gerald's palm and with one ferocious strike, drove the nail hard into Gerald's hand. Gerald screamed in pain as blood dribbled down his hand.

"…I wonder if Jennifer screamed…" Joshua muttered, grabbing Gerald's other arm. "I wonder if she screamed when you… you put her up against this cross." Joshua positioned the next nail and prepared the hammer.

"No! No, wait! Wait!" Gerald shouted. Nick quickly stepped forward and grabbed the hammer from Joshua, preventing the strike. Gerald let out a breath of relief. "F-Fine… Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know… I'll… I-I'll tell you… on one-one condition."

"You are not in the position to ask that." Joshua sneered.

"Fine." Nick put a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Let me live…" Gerald gasped. "Let me live and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"What makes you think-"

"Fine." Nick repeated, interrupted Joshua. "You tell us the answer, and if I judge that you aren't lying then we'll let you go."

Gerald glared into Nick's eyes before nodding. "O-Okay… now, now let me go." Gerald said to Detrikov. Detrikov just nodded and let go of Gerald's collar, allowing Gerald to fall to the ground, his hand ripping through the nail. Gerald screamed in pain again, falling to his knees and clutching his hand. "F-Fuck you!"

"Oh… I'm sorry." Detrikov grunted with no hint of apology.

Gerald barred his teeth before standing up and leaning on the cross. "You want to know what you got to do to defeat Death?" Gerald smirked, still cradling his hand. "You can't defeat him."

Joshua started forward with a face of anger.

"Wait, w-wait, wait!" Gerald put his good hand up. "That's not to say there isn't an equivalent plan!" Gerald took a few moments to regain his breath as Joshua backed up. "T-There are three key things… The first, two people have to willing to sacrifice themselves."

At this point, Grace and Dorothy had come in, after waiting outside. They listened just as closely as the rest of the group.

"That's the first…" Gerald wiped his mouth and looked at the survivors. "Second… the first of those sacrifices has to be a member of the list, a-and has to willingly let themselves be killed… You have to be _willing_… finally…. F-finally the second sacrifice has to go into Death's domain… and once again has to be _willing… _to replace Death." Seeing the reactions of the survivors, Gerald managed to smile once again. "That's right… you can't defeat Death, but you can replace him… It'll mean that death won't stop completely, but you can stop the lists and stuff like that… pure power…" Gerald straightened up. "So… there you go. Two sacrifices and you got to be willing… now… I'll be going…"

Gerald pushed through the survivors. When he was halfway down the aisle, Nick called out to him. "If you go anywhere near Beatrice or her daughters, the deal is off."

Looking at Nick, Gerald just nodded. "I don't care to see them again anyway." Gerald turned back around and started walking towards the door. The survivors watched carefully just as a blur ran past them.

Having just a moment to recognize Joshua with the hammer, Nick put his hand out. "No! Don't!"

At Nick's shout, Gerald turned around just in time for Joshua to take a mighty swing. The head of the hammer slammed into Gerald's forehead with enough force to dent the skull. Gerald somehow still stayed up, stumbling back in surprise as blood dripped from his mouth. Joshua let out another feral scream and slammed the hammer atop of Gerald's head, knocking him to the floor. Joshua fell to his knees and swung again, and again, and again.

Blood splattered on his face and chest but Joshua didn't stor. Tears ran from his eyes as he slammed the hammer down repeatedly.

_Thunk._

Derrick held Grace close, keeping her from looking at the scene. While Derrick didn't exactly know the man, he knew about what had done, especially to Joshua. To Derrick, this was exactly what he deserved.

_ Thunk._

_ Thunk._

Dorothy winced at each sound, only able to imagine what Joshua was doing. While she was still numb from David's death, she realized the implications of what Gerald had said and her rational mind was racing.

_ Thunk._

Detrikov watched with a stern expression, his arm crossed over his chest. Gerald was the reason that Gregory was dead. Gerald had been into his mind and screwed it up. To see him being treated like this… To Detrikov, it wasn't nearly enough.

_Thunk._

_ Thunk._

_ Thunk._

Dominika watched with wide eyes, still absently spinning the silver ring. Luckily she had no dealings with Gerald but knew what he had done. Still, it was hard to watch, but somehow, she was unable to turn away.

_Thunk._

Nick, admittedly, was disappointed. He was disappointed that the rage had come to Joshua, but he understood. Gerald had done so much to the young man, killed his brother, broke Joshua and Lisa apart, was responsible for Richard's first death… While not agreeing with the actions, Nick wasn't about to stop it. They had gotten the answer, as unpleasant as it was.

"You killed my brother! You killed my mother! You killed so… so many!" Joshua cried out as he beat the hammer down. "I don't care if my mother brought you back! You told us what we wanted to know, and now you get to die you… you…" Joshua suddenly dropped the hammer and stood up, panting, looking down at the remnants of Gerald Myers. His head was a mulch of blood, brains and gore. There was no way to recognize what had once been a human head. Joshua suddenly laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. He continued to laugh as he turned around. Nick stepped forward.

"Are you… alright?" Nick asked quietly.

"Alright? No! No, I'm not fuckin' alright!" Joshua managed to quell the laughter. "You heard him! Two sacrifices. All of you guys, at least you get a choice of who gets to kill themselves!"

"What do you-"

"Come off it Nick!" Joshua put a hand on his forehead. "One person has to get to Death's domain. And the only person out of this group to do that is me! I'm going to be one of the sacrifices! I'm going to die! Or at least, my body is! I am not alright!" Joshua suddenly grinned again, patting Nick on the shoulder and looked at the other survivors. "Give it a day! That'll be as long as it takes for me to get ready. Who the hell knows if this is going to work? If it does, then only two of us'll die. If it fucks up… well, we'll all die anyway. So spend tomorrow as if it's the last day on Earth! But either way… for me and somebody else… it sure as hell is gonna be!"

**A/N:- Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for the review! So, Gerald's return was quick, but there was no way he was going to survive the moment Joshua got his hands on him. I **_**had **_**planned for him to live and come back later… but I want to let the inevitably of Joshua's sacrifice be the main focus of the coming chapters.. That's not to say other people won't die though… oh yes, I said other people. Death ain't done quite yet. **

'**Till next time! **


	95. Sins

**Chapter 95**

**Sins**

Spinning the silver ring around her finger again and again, Dominika sat at the table with knitted eyebrows. She hadn't been able to get much sleep and it was early in the morning at seven o'clock. She had changed but wasn't in the mood to dress up like usual. Instead she opted for a simple black tank-top and jeans. Dominika had also tied her hair back into a ponytail, revealing her sharp cheekbones.

Ever since the construction site, Dominika's mind had been on Lukas. It wasn't fair! Just after he had spilled his heart out to her, Death had killed him! It was just so horrible and Dominika could hardly handle it. Before Detrikov had gotten her up and out of the site, she had taken Lukas' ring. The ring which was the cause of all his pain. Mary's ring.

_I want to give it back to her. I want to find her. _

Dominika squeezed her fist tight, eyebrows growing tighter.

_But I also want this to end. The others… they have more to live for. Dorothy, Nick, even Detrikov… they have things to live for. But what do I have? There has to be two sacrifices… If one is Joshua, then why not me? What do I have to live for?_

Dominika closed her eyes. _That's the question, really. What do I have to live for? Quite a lot, really… I have parents out there._ Dominika suddenly stood up and walked over to the phone, dialling in the number and holding it to her ear. _Please answer… please answer..._

There was a quick sound of static for a weary, tired voice answered. "Hello, Roman Matveev speaking."

"Dad? It's me… Dominika."

"Dom?" The surprise was evident on the man's voice even over the phone. "I haven't heard from you in a long while. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine dad… just… I don't know…"

"You can talk to me Dom. I'll always have time for you, no matter what happened before."

Dominika sighed. "Thanks dad. I'm… in a situation."

"What kind? Boy troubles?"

"…No, no, nothing like that. I'm…" Dominika chewed on the inside of her cheek before starting again. "Look, dad, what would you do… if you were given the chance to do good for a lot of people?"

"That depends how many people and who they were. What's this about Dom?"

"I… I know I've never really been the good girl dad… always the tomboy. But…" Dominika trailed off, unsure of how to explain herself.

"Something's obviously on your mind. Why don't you start slow, from the beginning?"

"From the beginning… It's a long story dad…"

"I'll listen for you Dom. I got time. Your mother won't be waking up for a couple of hours."

"…Okay. I guess the start would be meeting this man called Lukas-"

"So it _is _boy troubles?"

"Dad, please… please listen… He… He was killed… Along with a number of good people… They were essentially… murdered. There's a group of us… and I am in that group. But we've been told that… that if somebody sacrifices themselves… then they can save the others… possibly even more."

"What have you gotten yourself into Dom? Is this some kind… of gang you've got involved in? If they are killing people and you're under threat-"

"No, no Dad it's… it's complicated…" Dominika bit her lip. "…it's not a gang… not any kind of physical…" Dominika cut herself off, surprised to find her cheeks were wet. Taking a deep breath, Dominika started talking. "Look, dad, I don't expect you to understand but I just need to get this out. There's this presence… referred to as Death. There's this list and Death uses this list to take us out, one by one. I'm new to it all, really, but… I'm scared dad. I'm scared because I know that if we don't do something, all of us – and more later on perhaps – are going to die… but-but tomorrow there is a chance to stop Death because… because there are two sacrifices. Joshua, one of the group, is guaranteed to have to die but… but the rest have to decide between themselves. Whoever does will save the group… save more than the group. I… I can't decide whether I want to or not because… I don't really have a life, dad… I have a crappy job and I can't even keep up my relationship with my parents and… I just..." Dominika voice cracked. "Am I a coward dad? I feel like I only want to sacrifice myself so that I can be with him again… so that I can just… give it all up… all my failures…" Dominika voice broke even more, tears running down her cheeks. "…I need help dad… I need help…"

There was a long pause before Dominika's father answer. "I will not pretend to understand what you are talking about Dominika. But know that you are not any kind of coward, nor are you a failure. Just because we had our arguments doesn't mean your mother and I don't love you. I cannot provide much help if I don't understand the situation, but I trust you to do the right thing Dom. You've always been independent… and that independence has made your mother and me proud of you. Do not do something you will regret though, Dominika. If this is serious trouble… if you cannot involve the authorities for whatever reason… then do what you believe is the right thing to do."

"Okay…" Dominika sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Thanks dad… I guess I should go…"

"Okay darling, but please, you'll always be my little princess. If you ever want to come back… if you ever want to fix things you know where we are. No matter what happens, Dom, we love you."

"I know dad… I… I love you too… give mother that love too… I… depending on what happens this may… if I don't call you again this may be the last time I talk to you… I love you… I do…" With that, Dominika hung up and put her head sideways on the table, staring at the silver ring.

_What do I do Lukas? Could I possibly be the sacrifice everyone needs? Am I brave enough… should I be brave enough or should I let somebody else do it? Lukas… help me… please…_

* * *

><p>The hand swept everything off the table. Pencils, pens, papers and more were thrown off, clattering against the floor and the wall. Detrikov leant back in his chair, panting with his eyes shut. As soon as he opened his eyes, Detrikov stood up from the chair and slammed his hand on the table. "GO AWAY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"<p>

Detrikov spun around and slammed the palm of his hand into the wall. His stub was on fire and his mind was even worse… Detrikov dared to turn around but still he stood. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! GO AWAY!" Detrikov roared, throwing a drawer from a nearby filing cabinet at the figure. It went straight through, bouncing off the wall behind. "…Go away… Go away…" Detrikov moaned, staring at the tall figure of Gregory Fisk. "I DIDN'T KILL YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" Detrikov placed his hand on the table and pushed it up onto its side, before dropping down and leaning against it so he couldn't see Fisk. Putting his hand on his forehead, Detrikov could feel it burning. "IT WAS GERALD! HE MADE ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Detrikov shook his head wildly. "I didn't want too… It wasn't me… It wasn't me! Please…" Detrikov slowly turned his head but instead of Fisk now Elena stood there. He let out a moan and backed up into the wall.

"_You allowed me to die." _

"I didn't! I couldn't do a thing! You were on the list, I wasn't, I couldn't save you… I couldn't..."

"_You were meant to protect me." _

"HOW WAS I MEANT TO PROTECT YOU!?" Detrikov roared, his face red. "WHEN YOU WERE ON THE LIST! We can't beat the list… we can't beat it… no one can beat it…"

"_But what about my theory?_"

Detrikov looked at Elena and saw Fisk had come back. "What about your theory? It's just a theory… it's just… but you don't know how to defeat him so how good is your theory!?"

"_Do you not believe in me Vladimir?" _

"YOU DIED! HOW CAN I… How can I believe a dead man… but it wasn't me! I didn't!"

_"You failed me Vladimir. You were my best friend. I trusted you. You betrayed my trust. You killed me." _

"I DIDN'T! I FUCKING DIDN'T!"

"_You killed Elena." _

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SHE WAS ON THE GODDAMN LIST! I DIDN'T DO A FUCKING THING TO YOUR WIFE!"

"_So did I kill her?" _

A new voice. Detrikov turned around to see the thin, short man with the wire-framed glasses. Myers smirked. Detrikov's face twisted in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU! AGAIN! I BRING YOU BACK JUST SO I CAN FUCKING RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" Detrikov stumbled forward and swung, his fist going through the air and through Myers. "YOU RUINED ME! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"

"_No, you ruined your life. I merely helped you. It was your idea, my friend." _

"Don't lie! Don't you… Don't you lie to me…"

_"I am not lying." _

"OF COURSE YOU ARE! Always… You always lie… always…" Detrikov suddenly screamed in pain as a sharp spike coursed through his mind. He stumbled back, hitting the wall with his back. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Detrikov slid down the wall, sobbing, clutching his pained head. After a few minutes, he looked up to see the room was empty. He looked around the wrecked room before ducking his head between his knees. "…Fisk… I don't know what to do… I… what do I do?"

It took ten minutes before Detrikov found the strength to finally stand up. His stub was still burning but otherwise, he wasn't seeing any of the dead that had plagued him all morning. He pulled his desk back up and slowly put everything back atop it. After the room was back the way it was, Detrikov sat down in his chair, spreading his hand out across the table.

"I was never the leader…" Detrikov spoke quietly, his eyes staring at the wall. "I was always the bodyguard… The man who hardly said a word and did things that needed to be done. I've seen people killed. I've _killed_ people. I do the dirty work. But I'm no leader… How could you have left this to me Gregory? This isn't what I'm made for. Already I've screwed up. Cray's dead, the room was blown up… how can I lead these people and make this work? I can't make the sanctuary for outcasts that we always wanted… I just can't… Without you to keep us together, this cannot go on." Detrikov bit his lip and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm stopping this operation, Gregory. I cannot run things. Nobody can follow your example… follow your dream. This was to be the place of sanctuary for those of us who couldn't succeed in the world. We were too violent… too twisted… too screwed up. But without you… it's breaking… _I'm _breaking." Detrikov stood up and ran his hand through his short, cropped hair. He stepped over to the wall and put his hand on it.

"You and I… Gregory, we've been through so much. We survived the coldest of winters, the most dangerous of men. Psychos… murderers… we've seen all sorts of fucked up shit. But no matter what we did, it made us better. It hardened me. It made you more intelligent and cunning. At first you were my enemy. Then you were my friend. After that, my rival… then my best friend…" Detrikov placed his forehead against the wall, feeling his eyes grow hot once again. "…You were my brother Gregory but I think… to me at least… you were more than that… You were my anchor in this harsh world… Then… this… This list… Elena died… your wife… You stitched your own eyes up. I watched you… always… worried, scared for you… but despite it all… you survived… you kept your eyes stitched but you kept on going. No matter what happened, you were strong. I admired you for that Gregory… I… Perhaps I even… loved you for that…"

Detrikov closed his eyes, his hand running down the wall. "…I want to be with you again… to protect you… fight with you again… And the only way is to… But I do not have the courage nor the strength to do it. Nor could I ask somebody else… Perhaps this is the answer? The sacrifice… But is it selfish of me? Is it selfish that I want to do it for you… not for the people? The survivors? But no matter what decision I make Gregory… I want to be with you again… You'll be disappointed I know, but no matter how many mistakes I made you always forgave me… Can you forgive me killing you? Can you forgive me sacrificing myself? Can you forgive these sins of mine in the last few weeks, Gregory?"

Detrikov clenched his fist, pressing his forehead harder against the wall. "…Can I tell you a secret Gregory… when I had these blackouts… I didn't know what they were or what they indicated but… after seeing… seeing Gerald Myers again… When I saw Joshua beat him with that hammer… It hit me. I saw what I had been doing in those blackouts… I… Gregory, I…" Detrikov turned around and slipped down the wall until his back rested against it in a sitting position. "…I never got rid of him… Even after I cut my own arm off… Myers was still in my mind… and he had made me… make an explosive… and destroy that room… He made me force another vision…" Detrikov put his head in his hand, nails digging into his skin. "…I did this… all of this… I killed them all… not only you… but everyone… He made me plant that explosive… It was no accident and now… now I need to pay for my sins… But what way will that payment come Gregory…? How will I pay those sins… With my life? Something in me… Something in me hopes so, Gregory. I really… truly… hope to meet you again…"

**A/N:- Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for the review! So, I know exactly what is happening in the last five chapters, but still I'm finding it hard to write them. Is it because I don't want this story to end? Probably. So, there's the reason for the delay XD **

**Anywho, we're given more insight in Detrikov and Dominika. Next time we'll focus more on Dorothy and Derrick… hey, I just realized. Most of my survivors begin with D… Detrikov, Dominika, Dorothy, Derrick… **

'**Till next time! **


	96. Faces From the Past

**Chapter 96**

**Faces from the Past**

Sitting still with two leather-clad folders placed on the table in front of him, Derrick stared at them unmoving. Grace had left to see Nick only half an hour before. For twenty minutes he had done a quick work-out, lifting weights mostly. But unlike most mornings, he simply couldn't get into the mood. Instead, he had taken out these folders for a reason he wasn't entirely certain of. Staring at them, Derrick couldn't find the strength to open them.

He looked up and took a breath, trying to stop the shaking in his hands. He hated this feeling… he hated leaving Grace alone. He had to; he knew he had to, but even so… Ever since their parents deaths he had never let Grace out of his sight. To let her go… It took every single inch of willpower not to run after her.

"…Fuckin' hell…" Derrick murmured, running a hand through his hair. "It's a bunch of goddamn pictures, stop being a damn pansy." With that, Derrick grabbed the first of the folders and opened it to the first page.

It was a photo-album, something his mother and father had kept ever since they got together. The first two pictures were of his mother and father. Serena was tall and slim, blonde hair brushed back and a happy smile on her face. Mark was a heavy-set man with a beard and big arms. The first set of photos were of their initial relationship, dates and the like. Finally there was an official wedding photo, of them kissing. Serena was noticeably pregnant.

A few more photos followed, until the first photo of Derrick himself. He was new-born, a big baby but a healthy one. Serena held him, breathless but happy. Mark couldn't make the birth unfortunately.

Derrick flipped through the pages, watching himself grow up. First steps, a face-full of chocolate birthday cake, swinging on a swing-set. Even one rather amusing photo of him at about two years old trying to lift his father's weights. Turning three years old, swinging on his father's now long beard. Finally turning four, sleeping against Serena's pregnant belly.

Then Grace was born. A wispy haired child. Once again, Derrick watched Grace grow up, and in turn himself getting more mature. In a lot of the pictures it was Derrick and Grace together, with Derrick holding Grace until they were both old enough to use the swings, or go to the park, and then riding bikes. Halfway through the photo-album, Derrick stopped on a photo of the whole family. Serena was looking worn but she was happy. Her blonde hair had gone more white. Mark was had tied his hair back also into a tight pony-tail, and also his beard had been tied to make a pony-tail, which Grace had used to swing on when she was much younger. Grace herself was around eight years old, smiling bright, eyes flashing. Derrick was thirteen at that point and had been having a growth spurt.

Turning the page once more, there were no more pictures. The family photo had been the last photo taken before…

Derrick grit his teeth and placed the album back on the table. He had never ever let Grace see it. He feared that it would cause her to break even more than she initially did. Derrick's hand turned to the other album and he picked this one up. It was a photo album he himself started. He wanted to continue the hobby Serena and Mark had started. Perhaps it was some kind of self-therapy since Derrick didn't have a reason for starting it, but he did.

Opening to the first page, Derrick winced as he saw the side of Grace's face, covered by hair. Flicking through the pages, that was how it always was. Grace turned to the side. No matter how many times Derrick tried, she simply would not look at the camera. Eventually, he had stopped trying and abandoned the hobby. Holding the album in his hands, he could only revisit those painful memories of nights spent wide awake, watching over Grace as she had her nightmares. She screamed and she cried when she was asleep. When she was awake, she never spoke, was blank as a piece of paper.

"Fuck!" Derrick suddenly exclaimed, slamming the album onto the table and standing up. He hated going back in time, revisiting his memories. It was all about the future. The past was the past and that was that. Crossing his arms, Derrick stared at the album with hatred. They brought back bad memories for him – What would they do to Grace? Picking them up, Derrick stuffed them back into the back of his drawer where Grace would never look and sat back down, breathing steadily.

* * *

><p>Rain pelted down, lightning flashed, thunder rumbled. Dorothy stood in the middle of Central Park, hugging herself to ward off any chills. With every lightning flash, Dorothy winced but still she stood, biting her lip. It seemed like so long ago that she had stood here with David, talking about such menial things such as teaching or walking a dog. So long ago that her life was normal… or as normal as it got. Being as she was blind from birth, her life had never been 'normal'.<p>

Having been raised by a mother who was disappointed in her and a father that full-on hated her, Dorothy's blindness had been a hindrance even from birth. It was some kind of rare genetic disorder that had skipped over her mother and grand-mother. Only her great-grandmother had had the same blindness. When she was twelve, Dorothy had once heard her mother talking to her sister.

_"I love her… I do… but… this condition… her blindness… it's draining me and Chris. We just don't have the money to give her these special lessons… and… I just wish I had a normal child, sis…" _

She tried to love Dorothy, but she simply wasn't the little girl her mother wanted. And when she turned sixteen – She didn't stop Dorothy's father from kicking her out of the house. Her father had always despised the blindness – seeing it as some kind of grotesque injury. He taunted and jeered and laughed when he asked Dorothy to read him a letter. Her father was the direct reason she was so calm and nice and spoke properly. It was an adverse reaction to his horrible attitude.

After leaving her parents at sixteen, Dorothy had lived at a friend's house, growing much more independent. It was only a few years until she had met David. That he had walked in her playing the piano… They were friends at first, then when Dorothy's initial friend left the country, she moved in with David. He was a roommate, a friend, a confidant and… so much more.

"_Dorothy Louella… I love you… so… so much… but this needs to happen."_

But she never made a move. Not only was she too shy, but David had his wife, his child. Dorothy couldn't do anything for fear that David wouldn't be ready to move on. She had heard him talking in his sleep, about his wife, about his son… about all the regrets he had. Then David had said it… but before Dorothy could do anything more, he died… he was killed.

"…I love you too…" Dorothy muttered into the air, an inner part of her hoping the words would carry on into wherever the dead lay. "…You were strong, David… I can only hope… I can only hope I can be as strong as you. How were you able to cope when I was gone for the first time? Did you feel like I do now? Broken… But if you managed to cope with it, David, I can too. It is hard… it hurts my heart… but I know you would have wanted me to move on." Dorothy reached out with her hand, feeling the rain on her finger-tips. "I wish… I wish now more than ever that I could see, David… I wish I knew what you looked like… the shape of your face, your nose, your mouth…" Dorothy dropped her hand and tried to keep back her tears. "I do not blame Joshua. I do not blame anyone other than this situation itself. The situation which drove you both to the breaking point… but no matter what, you would not let Death finish you… It had to be somebody else… I hope you are with your wife, David. I hope you are finally happy and stress free. Do not worry for me. I will live…"

Dorothy paused for a moment. "I did consider… I did consider making myself the sacrifice… but you fought so hard to allow me to live that it would be a detriment to you if I did that. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but the others… Nick, Dominika, Detrikov… Derrick and Grace… One of them will have to do it. For I cannot… I cannot die because of you, David…"

Going quiet, Dorothy stood still and allowed herself to be captured by the sound of the wind and the rain, standing in the tempest and allowing her mind to run freely.

"…Dorothy?"

At the sound of her name, Dorothy turned towards the voice.

"Are you Dorothy Louella?"

"I am." Dorothy nodded, noticing the voice more than likely belonged to an old teenager or a young man. But something about the voice… something in it was eerily familiar.

"That's good. The receptionist said I would find you here. My name is Maxwell."

Dorothy stared at Maxwell in front of her, unable to believe but now more than certain. "Maxwell? Max… Trayce?"

"Yes… I guess I should have known you'd know of me…"

"Why? What do you need from me, Maxwell?"

There was a short pause and the sound of scuffing feet before Maxwell spoke again. "Yesterday… in the morning. I got a phone call… A phone call from my father."

"David?" Dorothy was surprised. David hadn't mentioned any kind of phone call to his son.

"Yes. He… He said that he wanted to talk to me. That I should go to that apartment the next day. He said that… if he wasn't there, a woman named Dorothy would be. That I should talk to her… so… here I am… To be honest, I'm not sure what he wanted me to know. Where is he?"

Dorothy was silent for a few long seconds before she spoke. "Your father was a good man, Maxwell. A flawed man, but a good man."

"What's wrong? What has happened to him? I need to talk to my father… He said you'd know where he was if he wasn't here, where is he?"

"He is… He is dead, Maxwell."

The silence pained Dorothy. She could sense the boy's confusion turn into disbelief and thus turn into sadness.

"H-How…?" Max managed to croak.

"He… He fell…" For a moment, Dorothy was about to tell Max all of it, Death, the list, the sacrifice, Joshua, everything. But it wasn't fair to put that all on him. "He slipped off an edge… I tried to help him but we would have both gone off… He… He let go."

_No need to tell him his father was pushed off. That would be too much for him right now._

"Oh…" Maxwell's voice was quiet.

"Your father… He loved you, Maxwell." Dorothy reached out and managed to place her hand on his shoulder. "He truly did. He… came to your mother's funeral. He never showed himself though. He did not believe it was fair to come back into your life in that situation. But he loved you… And your mother. He regretted every mistake he made."

"… And… Who are you? Who are you to him?"

"I am a friend. He helped me come to terms with my blindness. I will not lie to you, Maxwell. Your father and I… Perhaps we could have been together. But David truly loved your mother and you. He couldn't commit to another relationship. He wanted to fix things. He _did _fix things… at least some of it with your mother."

"I see… That's good to… He's dead? He's… Just after my mother and…" Dorothy could hear Max's voice cracking and she stepped forward, pulling him into a hug. He didn't try to break out and accepted it, weeping into her shoulder.

"He was a strong man." Dorothy muttered as she hugged the boy, much like a mother would to a son. "He wanted what was best for the people he cared for. He wanted to fix things. There is nobody I respect more than your father, Maxwell. Even in death, he was strong. He-He fought for everything he believed in and more… David was a great man, Maxwell… A great man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for the review! Sorry for the delay! I was having trouble getting this chapter together for whatever reason, but it'll be back to regular updates. After all, next chapter is where the end begins. No more self-reflecting, no more character-focused sections. The next four chapters is where Shit. Goes. Down. **

**Oh, and happy slightly late anniversary! On the 17th of February, 2011, I started this here Final Destination story. And now, one year later, it is about to finish, it has more reviews and more words than any story before it. It is always a great feeling to know you've been working on a story for a year or more. Anywho, 'till next time (VERY SOON I MEAN IT!)**


	97. Blood

****Semi-Urgent!****

**I've been talking with another user, and it appears that PM's aren't registering. So, if you haven't got any PM's by me in the last couple of days (To people I usual talk to), please tell me via my actual email: BTolson23 .uk**

**A/N:- Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for your review! Here we go, this chapter and the two following are the final 'event', while last chapter 'tis an epilogue. Let's get to it! **

**Chapter 97**

**Blood**

"It was nice of you to invite me to lunch." Grace smiled as she sat in the small restaurant opposite Nick. The place wasn't full to the brim, but there were a fair amount talking so any conversation wouldn't have registered to other's ears. Nick smiled, taking a bite of his pasta dish.

"Why wouldn't I? Joshua said it may very well be our last day on Earth. Where would I be if I didn't ask you out on a date?" Nick shrugged.

"Oh? It's a date now?" Grace smiled. "I don't remember you saying that when you invited me."

"Thought the obvious didn't need to be said."

"True." Grace nodded. She looked around the restaurant and her smile grew even wider. Noticing this, Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? I can't be making you _that _happy, now, can I?"

"It's just… the others I've tried dating never took me to a restaurant. They always just invited me to their house or something. Derrick would follow and often scare them away before they could do anything."

"I'm half expecting him to be hiding in here behind a newspaper or something." Nick chuckled. "Are you sure he isn't here?"

"He assured me he wouldn't this time. I think he thinks that you are a good guy." Grace took a sip of water before continuing. "I guess what matters is that I think you're a good guy." Nick was silent, nodding slightly. "So, what did you do before all this? I know you were a policeman but what kind?"

"Just a simple beat cop. I went around the township, making sure everything was fine."

"Have you ever shot your gun?"

Nick shook his head. "Not at anyone in a direct attempt to hit them, at least before all this. Of course I had training but I never shot anyone."

"Did you chase anyone?"

"…No. Wayne always did the chasing despite being the older of us. I just stayed back and reported back." Nick sighed. "It wasn't the most exciting job, but I liked it. Maybe if I was actually in New York it would be a whole lot more exciting. But, I liked Willingboro. I was born and raised there… but now… now it's gone…" Nick's face fell. "My parents, my partner… pretty much everyone I knew… in one fell swoop… all gone." Nick looked up as Grace put her hand on his hand.

"What happened there? I mean, I saw some news reports but they never explained what happened. Of course, if you don't want to talk about it then –"

"No, no, it's fine. To be honest I have no clue what happened really. I know that Death thought Myers was there and wanted to get rid of him but… I can't see why he would just do what he did. I'm just glad he's never done it again. The devastation of Willingboro was huge… what if it was New York? Christ… It would be even worse."

"But it won't happen again. Because we're going to stop it." Grace said firmly.

Nick lightly laughed. "_We're_ not going to stop it. Joshua will, and… the other person. You are not doing that though, Grace. Derrick certainly wouldn't let you, and nor will I."

"Well, what about you?" Grace frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think you are going to do? Are you going to do it?"

"I…" Nick bit his lip. "I can't lie to you, Grace… I'm the most capable out of everyone. You have Derrick. Derrick has you. Dorothy is a strong woman and has already had enough trouble in her life – She doesn't need any more by doing this. Besides, David just died, she may think she's willing but she won't be. It's the same with Dominika. It only makes the most sense, Grace… That's why I asked you out… because I know that… that it will be my last day…" Nick looked to Grace with a soft smile. "I'm a police officer. I protect and serve. What better way to do that than do the hard thing?"

"No."

"W-What?"

"No." Grace said, anger lacing her words. She slapped her hands on the table. "You can't do that!"

"I-" Nick stopped as he saw tears in Grace's eyes.

"You can't just come into my life like this and then just sign out! You made me feel happy Nick! You helped me get over my parents deaths since I never truly got over them! This… this happiness I feel in my heart is an amazing feeling! If you go… if you sacrifice yourself then you'll break me. Quite simply, I wouldn't be able to handle it! Please! I _need _this happiness that you give me! It may be selfish of me to ask but don't do this! Don't try and be a hero! Don't sacrifice yourself!"

Nick looked at Grace with sorrowful eyes. He reached out to her and grasped her hands that were still on the table.

"Please… Please don't do that to me… Promise me, Nick… promise that for once… for once you won't be a hero… _Please_."

Nick looked down and lightly shook his head. "I'm sorry Grace… I'm sorry, but I cannot promise that."

Grace stared at him before drawing her hands back as if she had been burnt. She quickly picked up her handbag and stood up.

"Grace…" Nick tried but Grace was having none of it.

"No! You need to realize that it doesn't just affect you! You may not realize it Nick, but people care for you! My brother cares for you somewhat! I care for you! You… You are a horrible man to just come into my life like this and then just jump out again!" Her voice had risen loud enough for conversation to stop and heads to turn towards them.

"Grace… please, I-"

"Stop! You don't have to be any kind of hero! You are a human, you are a normal human being just like the rest of us! Don't think b-because you're a policeman that you have to make the hard choices! You don't! And if you do… If you do then I don't want any part of you, because you are even worse than the other men! Derrick was right… I never should have talked to you." With that, Grace turned on her heel and exited the restaurant.

Nick could only watch, mouth slightly agape, shocked.

* * *

><p>After signing the receipt as hurriedly as he could, Nick ran outside the restaurant with Grace's coat she had left. The rain hit him hard as he looked left and right. It didn't take long to see Grace sitting on a nearby bench, her head in her hands. Nick bit his lip and approached her. Before he could get close, she looked up, eyes red and puffy.<p>

"I… You… You forgot your coat…" Nick said quietly, holding the coat out. Grace got up slowly and grabbed it, slipping it on. She started to turn away but then turned back.

"Why is it that… that men always do this…?" She sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"In books! In movies! It is always the man that decides to sacrifice themselves! They spout nonsense like they have to do this, but no-one _has _to do anything! They always try and be a hero but instead of saving lives they ruin a lot more!" Grace looked to the floor and Nick had nothing to say. She scraped her foot on the ground before suddenly lunging forward and kissing Nick hard on the lips. Nick stumbled back in surprise, having to catch himself and Grace to stop from falling over.

Letting go of Nick, Grace stared into his eyes. "I hope that my feelings were conveyed in that kiss Nick. I don't know what is it about you – I hardly even know you – But in just a few words, you helped me come to terms with my parents death. I don't know whether it's the situation, but I think I love you! So don't do this! Don't sacrifice yourself! Please!"

Seeing Grace's wet eyes, knowing that those were not the rain, Nick put a hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth but his phone went off before he could say a thing. With a small sigh, Nick slipped out his phone. "It's Joshua…" He muttered, before answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey…" _The weary voice of Joshua answered. _"I've already talked to the others. I've decided that we're gonna do this as soon as we meet up. Thinking it over, we can't let Death make another move, so we got to this quickly. Where are you?" _

"Oh… Uh, we're up by Ramoz' Restaurant, up by-"

"_I know the place. We'll be by there soon. Be ready." _

With that, Joshua left the call.

"What was he saying?" Grace asked, crossing her arms.

"He's coming by here soon. Apparently we're going to do it then."

"So?" Grace asked quietly. "What are you going to do?"

Looking into Grace's eyes, Nick grit his teeth. "I said I wasn't going to lie to you before… So I won't. I…I don't know what I will do."

Grace narrowed her eyes before looking away. "Please do the right thing, Nick. Please don't be the hero."

He had decided – almost as soon as Myers had said it – That he would be the one to sacrifice himself. Nick had always thought that he would be the one but after seeing Grace like this, Nick couldn't help but question his own answer. "Well, let's find somewhere to sit. I don't want to stand in all this rain." Nick finally said after a few seconds.

They were silent for about ten minutes, both thinking hard. After all, as soon as the others got there, they would have to make a difficult decision. Nick raised his head after another five minutes just as a car skidded past, squealing. Nick caught a glimpse of the man's eyes, panicked and wide, before the car skid bonnet-first into another on-coming car a ways ahead on the street. Almost instantly smoke started to rise. The man inside stumbled out, shocked.

Nick stared, eyes wide in shock. He was only brought back to earth by Grace. "What's wrong?" Nick turned towards her.

"N-Nothing… it's just… I'm on edge. After all this, I always think accidents are never accidents…" Nick put a hand on his forehead and chuckled. "For once… for once this wasn't to do with us." Nick watched another man get out of the car and get into an argument with the first. "I'd like to help them, but I wouldn't even want to risk anything until the others get here."

"Yeah." Grace nodded.

Another car skidded to a halt, this time with Joshua at the wheel. Everyone piled out. Detrikov, Dominika, Dorothy and Derrick. Joshua got out last, leaning on the car. He motioned his thumb towards the car-crash. The police had come now, with only one squad car since no-one was injured. They were talking with the two drivers.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. An accident… a real one." Nick smiled. "Nothing to do with us."

"Oh… That's good… One less thing to worry about…" Joshua's ran a hand through his hair with a small smile. The smile didn't last long when a panicked shout came from the crash-site.

"It's one fire! Get clear!"

All heads turned just in time for the back car to explode in a bright fireball, causing the rain to hiss and turn to small pockets of steam. The officer's hit the ground, shielding their heads as the car burst into shrapnel. Three things happened at once.

A hub-cap spun through the air, spinning like a top, heading straight for Nick's neck.

A shard of metal speared hard towards Derrick's heart.

Finally, a long piece of metal was thrown like a javelin towards Grace.

Detrikov, acting quickly, pulled Nick down, stopping the hub-cap from decapitating him. Nick fell to his rear in shock, his mouth slightly open. Being close to Derrick, Joshua managed to push the big man back, who stumbled in surprise. The metal shard flew past him, hitting the wall harmlessly.

From the ground, Nick could only watch as the long piece of metal flew past an unknowing Dorothy. He watched it with wide eyes, his eyes turning to follow its movement, straight into Grace's eye.

In one single moment, blood pasted the young woman's face, coating the left side. The metal went straight out of the back of her head, causing even more blood to splatter out the back of her head. She stumbled backwards, before falling back into Nick's numb grasp.

"Grace…" Nick muttered as the others tried to register what had just happened. "G-Grace…"

Grace was suddenly pulled out of Nick's loose arms and lain carefully on the ground. "Gracie! Gracie, dammit, answer me!" Derrick's eyes were wild as he shook Grace's shoulders. "Gracie, God… no, no, no, please! Answer me! Gracie!" Derrick brushed Grace's hair back, revealing the ugly wound going straight through her left eye. Tears slipped out of Derrick's eyes as he shook his head. Her right eye was wide open, ignorant of what had happened. Derrick clutched her face between his hands. "…Please… Please, don't do this… G-Gracie… please… wake up… wake up… Gracie, please…"

Joshua was about to step forward when he noticed Detrikov completely pale and shaking, muttering something. Joshua turned towards him when he Detrikov got louder.

"Elena… Elena…"

"Detrikov…" Joshua said lowly as Nick went over to Derrick while the others could only look on in shock.

Detrikov's head snapped to Joshua. His eyes were wide and his skin was sweaty. Detrikov stood back. "I… Fisk, I didn't… that wasn't… I didn't kill her… it was… it was…"

"Vladimir!" Joshua said more firmly. "What are-"

"Get away!" Detrikov screamed, standing further back. One hand went to his head as he shook even worse than before. "I DIDN'T… IT WASN'T ME! DON'T…" Detrikov suddenly screamed in extreme pain, both hand's clutching his head. A small trickle of blood leaked from his nose and his screamed loud. Then he stopped and his head snapped back to Joshua. He staggered forward, as if drunk. "I… I did… I did it, Joshua… I… planted that… explosive… it wasn't… an accident…. It was… that was why I… I-I blacked out… I…. me… I-I killed them all…"

"What?" Joshua stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

"I killed… I k-killed them… Elena… Fisk… the survivors… I did it… I killed them… I-I…" Detrikov screamed out again, hands flying to his face. Small trickles of blood were coming out from his other nostril and his ears. "HE'S IN MY HEAD! GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT!" Detrikov fell to his knees, panting. He pulled his hands down hard, nails ripping into his skin. With five lines down each of his eyes, Detrikov looked up at Joshua and laughed.

The laugh was low and clear. Almost inhuman. Joshua took a step backwards. "Vladimir… What's… What's… wrong?"

"…He's telling me what to do…" Detrikov whispered. "He told me to kill Fisk… I did… He told me to destroy that place… so I did… he-he's telling me now… that… that all of you need to die… all of you…"

"Sir?"

Detrikov and Joshua turned towards one of the two policemen, while the other was by Derrick, Nick and Grace's body.

"Sir, is everything alright? Are you okay?"

"F-Fine… Fine… We are…" Detrikov chuckled again, and in one swift motion pulled a pistol from his jacket and shot the policeman point-blank in the face. Before the man had even his the floor, Detrikov shot the other one before standing up with a crazed look on his face. "H-He… He tells me that… He tells me that if I… if I end this… I can… be free… from this… s-so… so I… So I will kill you all!"


	98. Final Destination

**A/N (1): Thanks to PrincezzShell101 for the review. After a bit of deliberation, this will be the last chapter. I decided that an epilogue that I had planned just wouldn't fit, and I was happy with how this went. So I combined this chapter with some of what I would have done for chapter 99. I'm happy with it, I hope your happy with it, so read on for the finale! (Extra author's note at the end)**

**Chapter 98  
><strong>**Final Destination**

"Vladimir… Think about this…" Joshua said carefully, putting one hand carefully up.

"I have thought about it! This is what needs to be done!" Detrikov spat, his usual calm face twisted in anger and pain. "All of you need to die." He swung the pistol up, pointing it at Joshua's heart. "…All of you."

"Control this." Joshua continued. "I know you can. You are strong, I know you can control this. You've already done enough. Killing two cops? I'd give it five minutes top before this place is covered in uniforms. Just… Put down the gun and think about this. Be strong, Vladimir."

"That's the point! I can't be strong… I-If I was strong then Fisk would never have… If I was strong Elena wouldn't…" Detrikov bared his teeth. "I want to see them again! The only way is to dispatch of you… to prevent you from doing it… t-that is what he is telling me…"

"Myers is a liar, plain and true. Stop this… Please…" Joshua narrowed his eyes, knowing that Detrikov was too far gone. His gaze turned to the people that could help him, but it seemed hopeless. Nick was trying to comfort the crestfallen Derrick, who clutched Grace's body close. Dominika was actively shaking and Dorothy was pale. Joshua took a long breath before squeezing his fists shut. "Fine, have it your way. But none of us are going down without a fight!" Joshua motioned to a nearby alley. "Dominika! Get Dorothy out of here and keep your heads down!"

With a nod, Dominika grabbed a hold of Dorothy's arm and started moving, but Detrikov swung his pistol around with a manic grin. "Easy kills." Detrikov pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out straight into Joshua's arm, who had quickly stepped in the way.

"Not quite." Joshua gasped, his arm now hanging limp with blood running down to his fingertips. Before Detrikov could react, Joshua shot forward and slapped the pistol out of his hand, allowing the firearm to clatter across the floor. Joshua quickly weaved out of the way of a punch and latched his good hand around Detrikov's throat and squeezed tight. "Give up… or I'll have to end this…"

"Y-You… You aren't strong enough!" Detrikov thrust his knee into Joshua's gut with enough force to drive the young man into the air a small amount. Joshua stumbled back, gasping, before Detrikov reached down and grabbed the back of his head. "None of you are! I grew up on the worst streets in the world! I know many ways to kill a man with my bare fists! You are all… Worthless!" Detrikov grunted as he span around, using momentum to throw Joshua towards a wall. Joshua bounced off shoulder first, stumbling around right into a punch to the sternum. He collapsed backwards, leaning against the wall, panting.

Detrikov paced towards him, cracking his knuckles. "You d-don't want this…" Joshua croaked, clutching his chest in pain. "Think about this! You don't want this!"

"I DO!" Detrikov roared, spittle flying from his lips. "I NEED THIS! To see Fisk… to see Elena…"

"You don't need to kill us to see them. If you seem so intent on seeing them, then just go ahead and kill yourself! You don't need to screw this up for the rest of us!"

"It's not only _seeing _them Joshua… I want to… to feel them again… to walk and work and… live…"

Joshua shook his head, now holding his limp arm. "Don't be a fool! That's impossible! What you are saying is that you want them to come back? There are no more Chosen other than me Detrikov! So even if I did want to revive them, I could only bring back one, and even then I could only bring back Elena!"

"No… No, no… No… You don't understand Joshua…" Detrikov ran his hand through his hair, stepping close. "He promised me… that he would bring them back… H-He… all I need to do is kill you and he'll bring them back…"

"He's dead! Gerald Myers is dead! He cannot bring anybody back! I killed him with my own two hands!" Joshua growled. "Stop believing this nonsense! Gregory and Elena are dead!"

"Only for a little while… Only until I can bring them back…" Detrikov lashed out with his hand, curling long fingers around Joshua's throat. Detrikov squeezed tight. "Y-You were part of t-the problem anyway… Joshua… you… you never even tried to save Elena... Back then…"

"Back then? I was nine years old!" Joshua gasped, just enough room in Detrikov's grasp to speak.

"Your mother wasn't! Your father wasn't!"

"My father died and my mother was in mourning, you should know that! And besides, you can complain all you want about my family, but what about Fisk? He sat in a room while others died around him!" Joshua grit his teeth, trying to pull Detrikov's hand away to no avail. "This isn't about that anyway! You are just trying to make excuses. Elena died because of _Death_, nobody else! And that is what I am trying to fix! You are ruining it all!"

"I…I-I…" Detrikov's eyes seemed to flash slightly and his grip loosened. "…I want to… h-he- Argh!" Detrikov's grip tightened on Joshua's throat as pain coursed through his head. After a few seconds Detrikov looked back at Joshua, panting. Detrikov's grip was far too tight now, with Joshua's eyes bulging. "...W-With you gone… the others… they will be… easy pickings…"

Joshua eyes widened slightly, a dribble of blood leaking from his mouth. Then his mouth curved upwards in a small smile. "…Ain't so… e-easy pickings…"

"What do you-" Detrikov was cut off when a heavy fist slammed into the back of Detrikov's head. Detrikov stumbled forward into Joshua, blinking rapidly. Joshua pushed Detrikov backwards with his good arm. Detrikov stumbled right around to face the hulking form of Derrick. Derrick's face was etched in a combination of sadness, pain and anger.

"Y-You got… a guy who just lost his sister there…" Joshua slumped to the ground, the smile still on his face. "And… he's… itching to let his anger out on something… or… I guess… _Someone..._"

Derrick let out a roar and smashed his fist into Detrikov's stomach and drove his knee into Detrikov's jaw as soon as he bent down. Detrikov's head was flung back up again right into a solid slam of the head from Derrick. Detrikov stumbled back, now bleeding from the forehead. Derrick let out another roar of anguish and pain and lunged for Detrikov, but Detrikov crouched down and grabbed Derrick's arm, letting the big man's momentum do all the work. Derrick flipped over Detrikov and landed hard on the floor.

"Stay down!" Detrikov hissed, lifting his foot and slamming it hard onto Derrick's face. Wiping his mouth, Detrikov looked down to see the pistol. He reached down and grabbed it, before turning back to Joshua, who was now in a sitting position at the wall. "N-Now… to finish the job…" Detrikov pointed the pistol to Joshua but was suddenly tackled to the side. The pistol slid from his grasp again and Nick slammed a fist onto the downed Detrikov's face.

"I can't let you kill anybody else!" Nick spat, his eyes wild. "I can't let you hurt anybody else!" He drove a fist into Detrikov's jaw again. "Are you going to give up?"

"Never!" Detrikov kicked Nick off of him and stood up. Nick scrambled to his feet also, raising his hands and going face to face with Detrikov. "C-Come on then, cop! I killed two of you already!"

"…And you'll suffer for that…" Nick whispered, his eyes narrowing. "We've experienced so much pain… so much death… We have to stop Death! We have to! You will not stop us, not here, not now, not after everything we've been through!"

"What do you think you'll do to me, huh?" Detrikov let out a bark of laughter, all hint of the former Detrikov gone, his mind broken by Myers. "A cop who can't even protect the people he loves." Detrikov's glance towards Grace sent Nick into a fury. He lunged forward with a punch that Detrikov easily avoided. Detrikov drove an elbow into Nick's back, sending him to the floor. Nick gasped in pain but didn't stop moving. He spun onto his back and kicked out Detrikov's feet, knocking the man to the floor. Nick quickly got to his feet and let out a breath.

"…I… still have people I care for!" Nick growled. His gaze turned to Joshua, then to Derrick who was starting to rise, then to Dorothy and Dominika. "We are survivors… Together. And we'll continue to be survivors. No more will die by another's hand – I simply will not allow it. It isn't about being a cop anymore… it's about ridding the evil that is Death. You are preventing us from doing that… so you have to stop now!"

"I will not stop until I see Fisk and Elena again!" Detrikov suddenly pointed the pistol up at Nick, having picked it up off the ground. "Join her!" Detrikov pressed on the trigger. The bullet burst from the chamber, soaring towards Nick's chest.

The bullet pierced flesh causing blood to burst outwards. Nick stepped back in shock, staring at the man in front of him who had took the bullet for him. Derrick stared down at Nick, having taken the bullet to the back to protect Nick.

"D-Derrick…" Nick's eyes widened. "Why?"

"…'Cause… Gracie would hate me… if I let you die…" Derrick muttered, before falling to his knees with a heavy _thud_. "…You cared for her… that's… t-that's good enough… for me…" Derrick fell to the side, blood gathering in a puddle around him.

"No! Derrick!" Nick kneeled down next to Derrick's motionless form. He tested for a pulse, breathing out a sigh of relief that there was still one. "C'mon, Derrick! You weren't next on the list, so if you fight it, you can still live!"

"He will not live. Like all of you will not live." Detrikov sneered, the pistol pointed at Nick. "No-one is going to jump in to protect you this time." Detrikov slowly stood up. "I want to stand above you as you bleed to death in front of me, Nicholas."

"He's… completely taken you over… hasn't he?" Nick's shoulders fell in defeat. "Myers has… mixed your mind up too much… just… surely… Vladimir Detrikov… the real one… he's in there, still? If you can hear me Vladimir, fight this! Don't let Myers win even after he himself has died! Please!"

"No-one can hear you, Nicholas." Detrikov straightened his arm, the pistol pointed straight at Nick's head. Detrikov's finger twitched, before his hand exploded in blood and gore. Detrikov screamed in pain, drawing his hand backwards. His head snapped towards a woman standing feet apart with a pistol in both hands.

Beatrice's face was twisted as she stared at the damage she had done to Detrikov. "I can hear him." She said.

"B-Beatrice?" Nick panted.

"I don't know what it was, but something told me you were in trouble. And I cannot let the man who saved my life get killed." Beatrice let out a breath. "Gerald was killed by you, and I cannot thank you enough for that."

"That's my… that's my gun…" Nick said through pained gasps.

"I took it from your room. I hope you're okay with that. Does this man need to be killed, Nick?"

"No! Don't!" Nick shouted, catching Beatrice off guard. "Y-You cannot kill him… you don't deserve the pain of killing a man."

Beatrice lowered her gun slightly. "Okay… Okay, that makes sense. What do we do with-"

"I still got fingers, bitch!" Detrikov suddenly shouted. Beatrice's eyes widened as Detrikov flung his hand up, holding it with his thumb and index fingers, all the others having been shot off. Detrikov didn't even wait to pull the trigger. The bullet slammed into Beatrice's stomach. She gasped in shock, blood spilling from her lips.

"Beatrice!" Nick shouted as the woman fell to her knees. He went to run forward when Detrikov turned and shot Nick straight through the leg. Nick screamed in pain and fell down onto his chest, looking at Beatrice. "You… Y-You bastard!" Detrikov just smiled and walked towards Beatrice, pistol pointed towards her head. "No! Get away from her! Get the fuck away from her!" Nick looked around in a panic for somebody to help, but Joshua looked as if he couldn't move, Derrick was on his back, and Dominika and Dorothy who too scared to help. Detrikov placed the barrel right on Beatrice's forehead. "YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE HAS CHILDREN! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, SHE HAS CHILDREN!"

Detrikov turned to Nick with a deranged smile. Beatrice was shaking, tears running down her face. She faced Nick as well, eyes wide. Detrikov's smile grew. "I don't care."

With that, Detrikov shot Beatrice straight through the head. Beatrice fell backwards, landing in the rain-soaked streets. Her eye, still crying, looked straight at Nick.

"NO! FUCK YOU! YOU… You…" Nick fought to one knee but cried out pain as his other leg locked up. Nick grit his teeth and stared up at Detrikov, who was walking towards him. Tears spilled down Nick's face, combining with the rain. Detrikov stood tall, lightning flashing behind him, silhouetting his figure. "You… m-monster… you… evil… evil…"

Detrikov regarded Nick with that same, mind-broken smile. He glanced up as sirens were heard. "And here they come… but I'll be finished by then." Detrikov looked back down at Nick. "Any last words, Nicholas?"

Nick didn't have any. He just stayed on one knee, tears running down his face. He couldn't do anything… he couldn't do anything when Grace was killed… and now Beatrice… Derrick… everybody…

"So be it." Detrikov sighed. "This will be qui-" Detrikov suddenly screamed in pain as a metal shard was driven into the back of his neck. Blood burst outwards, coating Dominika in slick crimson blood. Detrikov fell to his knees, blood pouring down his chest and back. With gritted teeth, Dominika slammed the shard of metal from the previous explosion into Detrikov's neck again, severing arteries, and causing even more blood to splash out into the streets.

"_Umeret!_" Dominika cried out, stabbing the shard into Detrikov's neck a third time. Her eyes were wide and lit up, blood completely coating her chest and face. "_Prosto umeret'! Prosto chertovski umeret'!"_

Detrikov coughed, blood spitting out into Nick's face.

_Fisk… Elena… did I… _Detrikov slowly turned to see Beatrice's body, the back of her head missing. _Was that…_ He turned towards the slouching Joshua. _Did I… _His eyes hit the barely breathing Derrick. _Did I do all of that… I did… didn't I? He was… He was in my head and he… he… Oh… What did I do Fisk? Elena… what did I do? But now… now… it's cold… and… I see why… I deserve this… I-I want to see you again but… b-but I don't deserve to… for all I did… I don't deserve to see you again… I'm s-sorry… so sorry… Fisk… Elena…_

Vladimir Detrikov fell forward with a heavy _thud_, to join those he loved in the darkness of death.

Nick looked at Detrikov with sad eyes, before being helped up by Dominika. They went towards Joshua and Derrick. Joshua glanced up, pale. He smiled slightly. "G-Good… work…"

"Not really." Nick muttered, his eyes looked at Beatrice. "Not good at all."

"I suppose… now… it ain't over… so… we got to do this quick… before… what happened to Grace… happens again…" Joshua let out a sigh. "So… who is it…? Who'll do it then? Who'll sacrifice themselves?"

Dominika and Nick looked to each other. Dorothy approached the duo as well, shaking from the sounds she had heard.

"…I will…"

The voice was faint and came from below them. All heads looked down towards Derrick, whose eyes were open.

"…I'm… gonna go… anyway… so I'll do it…" Derrick muttered.

"No!" Nick let go of Dominika and dropped back down. He put a hand on Derrick's shoulder. "You are not doing that! You can still survive that and you _will _survive that! For Grace! She wouldn't want you to do this and I won't _let _you do this, so don't even think about it!"

"…If I… I-I ain't doing it… for Grace… then you… y-you aren't…" Derrick whispered. "…Cause if you go… then I'll go too…"

Nick squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists.

"Then I'll do it." Dominika said.

"No, you –" Nick started what was stopped by the girl.

"If you and Derrick aren't doing it for Grace, then it's only me who could do it. Dominika is blind and David did so much to protect her. I'll do it." Dominika said sternly before her face loosened up into a smile. "Besides, I'm ready."

"Huh…" Joshua glanced up at Dominika. "…So… You willing?"

"Yes." Dominika nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"You just gotta… gotta… end your own life… if you're willing then the wall will break and… it'll be my work from then on…" Joshua grinned wearily. "…Okay… time for last words… now… since I'll be going as soon as Dominika… and my words… are simply… live the fuck on, you hear me? Nick, Dorothy… Derrick, you guys hear me?"

"…Yeah…"

"Yes."

"Of course." Nick dipped his head. He walked over to Detrikov and picked up the pistol, before handing it to Dominika. "Here."

"Thanks." Dominika took a breath. "So… what? I just… shoot myself…?"

"That's about it." Joshua nodded. "It ain't gonna be fun for a few seconds… but it'll be over relatively quickly. As long as you're willing, the walls will break... I'll handle it from there…"

"Okay…" Dominika ran a hand through her hair, shakily placing the pistol on her chin. "Ready… and willing… ready and willing… r-ready… and willing…" Dominika's eyes caught sight of the silver ring glinting on her finger. _Lukas… I'm ready. I'm willing. _With that final thought, Dominika pulled the trigger.

As soon as she started buckling towards the ground, Joshua closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

* * *

><p><em>Joshua opened his eyes to discover the complete darkness. No colour, just black. Everywhere. Death's domain. He turned around to discover a bright white wall, stretching in every direction. Joshua narrowed his eyes just as cracks started to form on the wall, before it burst outwards. Joshua stepped forward and continued to walk. <em>

_ A dot in the distance grew bigger and bigger, turning into a completely white figure. The figure didn't seem to respond at all to Joshua. Joshua just took a breath. _

_ "…I used to think there'd be some kind of… fight or something…" Joshua spoke, his voice echoing. "Now… I understand… The fight is to actually do the deed…" _

_ "__**Can you?**__"_

_ Joshua grinned. "Miles died because I had to make an impossible choice. Lisa died because I was too foolish to believe we could be first." Joshua's grin faltered. "But it isn't just them… everyone… all the survivors, from the very first, to the very last. I could name them… one by one… but I won't. Because you know who they are. You know whose lives you ruined. And I'm here to end it. Finally. Sure, I wasn't expecting to do this at the beginning… but now, now it only makes sense. I've lost everything. Everyone I've ever loved. Ever since I killed Gerald, the only thing that has kept me going is this. The chance to do something great for the people I fought so hard to protect… I failed them a lot of the time. I broke my promises. But some are still alive and I cannot be more happy. You ask me if I can do the deed? For all the survivors… for my father… my mother… for Miles…" _

_ Joshua smiled as he saw ghostly figures of those he spoke of. His father standing tall and proud, arm around Lisa's shoulder. Miles stood between them with a smile on his face. Behind them, everyone. From Jake and Dylan, to Jay and Josie, to Richard and Grace… and not only the survivors from recent days. All of the lists, all of the visionaries… everyone… it was them that made Joshua's mind up. _

_ "My answer is of course I can. I am ready." Joshua said and stepped forward, reaching out. As soon as his fingers touched Death, the light burst up into Joshua's arm and surrounded him. _

_ "__**And so… My place is taken. It is as it is. I have no qualms. You will do well in my position, Joshua Valentine.**__"_

* * *

><p>"I guess that's it…" Nick ran a hand through his hair, now supported by Dorothy. He looked down to Joshua. He was grinning, though his eyes were blank, his body still and empty. "Now we have to believe he has done it."<p>

"Wh-What do we do now?" Dorothy asked.

"Now we do what Joshua wanted us to do. Now we live." Nick said firmly.

"…How about… we get me a hospital…" Derrick called up weakly. "…I think I may actually be dying here…"

"You're stubborn enough as it is. You'll hang on." Nick smiled but the smile quickly disappeared. "We all will. But it's not just us that were affected by this, was it? You have families… friends…" Nick's gaze turned to Beatrice's body. "Children that cared… It's over… but the aftereffects are clear in my mind… so much death, so much destruction… It's over, but then again… then again it isn't over…" Nick looked up to the stormy skies. "…For those we lost… for those that lost them… we live on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 194,620 words… 255 reviews… just over a year in the making. This has been one hell of a journey for my last – career-progressing – Fanfiction project. I gave myself a goal and I feel I've surpassed it. I have to say… I'm am goddamn proud of myself – and I'm goddamn thankful for all of you reading, for reviewing, for supporting, and for being awesome! **

**And thanks to these people for some awesome characters to work with:-**

**A Mosaic Masterpiece (Dorothy, Jeremy, Chloe, Tyrone, Richard)**

**Angie2282 (Riley, Becca)**

**LocalTalent53 (Jennifer, Jason)**

**Michelle Maria Salvatore (Lukas)**

**Patts9009 (Jay, Josie)**

**Meowth's Toon Dragon (Joshua)**

**And finally the ever-awesome PrincezzShell101 (Derrick, Grace)**

**To all of them, to all of you, I thank you all. **

**So while this may be the last story on fanfiction for a while (I have some… ah… secret things going on), I have moved on to something I've been looking forward to for a very long time. **

**As of this going up, the first chapter of 'The Lone Hero' should be up on Fictionpress on the same account name. That's right, my first every original story, a 'Dark Fantasy', look out for it and read it and review it! It's gonna be a doozy…**

**So, from me BTolson23, to you my faithful readers, thank you for experiencing this journey of an epic Final Destination. I've loved every single second of it. It's taken me a year – Through a birthday, leaving school, and finding a job – but I don't regret a single moment of this. **

**I will be signing out on Fanfiction for a while, but do come over to Fictionpress to see just how my mind goes when it's not locked down… My own universes to play with… oh boy… **

'**Till the future! **


End file.
